


Personal Assistant

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers - Kotetsu, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fem!Kotetsu, Healing, Lemon, Murder, Past Kotetsu/Antonio, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 193,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger had been one of the best heroes of his time, that was, until he was killed in action, making him a legend and leaving his wife and personal assistant Kotetsu behind with their daughter Kaede. Years later, the last thing Kotetsu expected was to find herself taking the job as a personal assistant to a new hero; Barnaby Brooks Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216664) by Sonxfanchara. 



> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> In this gender-bend AU only two characters have been gender-bent. Kotetsu and Tomoe (Tomoya). Furthermore, Tomoya was the NEXT and Hero Wild Tiger while Kotetsu is a normal citizen with no NEXT powers

Kotetsu sighed as she looked down at the tabloid gently folded in half in her hand, though she was careful not to crease it. She wanted it to stay pristine for when she presented it as a gift to her daughter. It was spring break and the lively nine year old girl was visiting her grandmother and uncle in the countryside for the week, and Kotetsu wanted to surprise her with something nice when she returned for school. Admittedly, gifting wasn't something she was very good at, but she had a feeling that this idea would be one of the few great gifts she gave.

But first she had to face— _that_.

It was practically a mob. Countless women crowding around the very key to making her daughter let lose her biggest smile which became a rarer sight as she continued to grow older.

Her golden eyes moved to eye the crowd, searching for the best way to get in and ask the man undoubtedly in the center for his signature. Really, she would never understand how so many people acted the way they did about celebrities. They were people, just like everyone else, after all. Though if her daughter was going to be a huge fan of one, Kotetsu was glad it was a role model like Barnaby Brooks Jr. The man was, after all, famous for his work as a hero rather than using his good looks on TV or on some half naked spread in a magazine. Though the man was exploited as well due to his popularity. His face was everywhere. Ads, talk shows, tabloids… But the important part was that he worked hard to keep the city safe.

Spotting what she felt would be her best chance to get closer to the man, Kotetsu hugged the tabloid to her chest and hurried forward before the gap closed up.

It was suddenly an experience she never wanted to relive. Strangers pushing and shoving, stepping on her toes and showing her no sign of common courtesy. She felt like a beach ball in a crowd, having no say in where she went until she was lost and didn't know which way was out of the hellish sea of faces.

With a cry, she felt herself lose her footing and she pitched forward, falling to the ground and surrounded by the dangers of countless heeled shoes stomping around her, catching on her long brunette hair and the soft green fabric of her dress, making it even harder to push herself up and she gave in, protecting the tabloid special Barnaby Brooks Jr. edition under her so it wouldn't get torn. It, in itself, had been hard to get a copy of.

"Please stop moving and let me up!" she cried out.

Fortunately for Kotetsu, the hero being surrounded by fans had heard her cry out, and he had also watched her go down. Moving towards her, Barnaby gently pushed away his fans until he finally got to the older woman. He wasn’t one to judge, but Barnaby thought this woman might be a little old to have an interest in him.

Despite that fact, he smiled apologetically and held his hand out for Kotetsu. “Hey, sorry about you getting trampled on. Are you okay?”

"Of course not!" Kotetsu huffed, though she gladly accepted his help, "Crowds like this are horrid! Just how do you get anywhere when your popularity is so big it has its own orbit?"

Straightening up, she tried dusting herself off, though some prints on her dress proved that she'd have to take the dress to the dry cleaners. She sighed, giving up on saving her dress from that necessity and finally looked up at the hero who had come to her rescue.

The man was certainly more handsome in person. The media really didn't do him justice as it failed to catch the way his green eyes glittered behind his glasses and his light golden curls caught the sunlight. However, she shook the thoughts from her mind quickly.

“I usually have some personal body guards standing by if things get rough, but this is a daily thing for me. I guess I just get used to it.” Barnaby sighed, looking at Kotetsu’s dress. “Sorry about your dress. Would you mind if I got it cleaned for you?”

"Ah—that would be kind of you." A light blush graced her cheeks, "…It's nice to know there are some people your age who still have the manners of a gentleman."

"I do try sometimes. Here." Barnaby reached I to his pocket and pulled out a card with his name and number on it. "Just give me a call when you're ready for me to take that dress."

"Thank you…" Kotetsu said, taking the card and looking at it.

"Anyway, if you're fine now, I have to go. So may places to visit today with little time. It was nice to meet you." With a flashy smile, Barnaby left Kotetsu.

"Nice to meet you, too—ah!" Kotetsu gasped, realizing she had forgotten to ask him for the very thing she had entered the crowd to get in the first place. "Wait! Mr. Brooks!" She chased after him in hopes of catching him.

Barnaby did stop and look back briefly. "Did you want a signature?"

"Y-yes, for my daughter, Kaede." She gave the man a traditional half-bow as she thrust the magazine with his face on the cover at him. "She's a huge fan of yours ever since you saved her at the ice rink incident a few months ago! And— Thank you so much for saving my baby girl!"

“Oh, that was your daughter? Well, I’m very happy to have saved her for you.” Barnaby quickly scrawled out his signature on the magazine, then handed it back to Kotetsu. “Have a wonderful day, Miss.” He smiled wide and turned to finally leave.

"Thank you." She bowed once more, hugging the magazine to her chest, "You just made my daughter very happy!" She allowed him to go on his way at last as she turned to find her own way out of the crowd and to safety.

Barnaby sighed as he was pulled away and driven to his next destination.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu sat in the bar, tipping back her beer to finish it off before setting the glass back down on the wooden surface for the bar tender to whisk away or refill. "Ah, today was so strange, Antinio…" she said with a small hiccup to her companion sitting next to her.

"How was it strange? Run into another punk kid again?" Antonio took a deep swig of his drink.

"I was trampled on my lunch break by a stampede of stilettos because that newer Hero was nearby. You know, the one with the pink suit with bunny ears that Kaede really likes? Yeah, he's way too popular with the young women if they are going to all behave like wild animals like that."

“Maybe you should join them, Kotetsu. You need another man to help you get along. You’re so lonely these days.” Antonio chuckled a little as he looked at Kotetsu.

"Oh please!" Kotetsu rolled her eyes, "If I did feel ready to move on, a man like _that_ isn't what I'd look for! He was kind enough to help me up, offer to pay for dry cleaning my dress, and gave me a signature to give to Kaede when she comes home this weekend, but the celebrity lifestyle isn't tempting in the least. I want nothing to do with it. Besides, he's just a kid and why lust after him when I have you helping me out?" She pouted, leaning in and slipping her arms around the man's large, muscular arm.

“That’s what I’m doing now; helping you out. If the guy was nice enough to help you up and to offer to clean your dress, I say look into him more. He seems like a nice guy.”

"And just _how_ many women closer to his age are after his heart? No, if I do move on, he isn't the one for me. I'd want a nice, sweet-hearted guy who happens to be normal and not caught up in that celebrity business. Especially a Hero. That work is dangerous. I'd be worried all the time again."

She chuckled and slipped her hand over to steal Antonio's beer, helping herself to a sip before setting it back down and leaning against the man, "I'm happy with just you and my brother being the only men in my life right now…"

“You know very well I won’t be the next man in your life. We agreed on that back in high school.” Antonio sighed as he looked at his slightly emptier cup. “You really need someone to keep you in line. Your drinking can get a bit out of hand at times, and I’m not always around to stop you from drinking too much.”

"You do disappear too much. It'd be best for you to stay Kaede's 'Uncle' Antonio." She giggled, "It had been fun dating you when we were kids, but we weren't meant to be. We already learned that we were better off as friends. You did know how to kiss, though." She reached up, tapping his lips.

“Well you said the same about Tomoya. Said he was the best kisser you had ever met.” Antonio nudged Kotetsu with a smirk.

"Oh he was the best kisser in the world! But that doesn't mean I don't remember you had been good at it, too."

“You should keep the memory of his kisses close in mind instead of mine.”

"I do!" she insisted, "He was my husband! He's Kaede's daddy! I miss him…" She shook her head, "But you are here and telling me to move on so why wouldn't I remember back to our high school days?"

“Still, keep your memories of him in mind when you’re looking for another man.”

"I don't want one…" She shook her head and pulled back, running a hand through her long dark hair. She sighed and looked back at Antonio, "Besides, rare is a man who would want to step into being a dad to a nine year old girl. I'm a single mother, and that's what I'll stay."

“There’s always a chance of finding someone special again. Just because Tomoya is gone doesn’t mean you can’t find someone to love ever again.”

"Stop telling me that, unless you, yourself, are interested in stepping up." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before hopping off the bar stool, "Watch my purse, please. I'm going to go break the seal."

“Uh, okay…” Antonio drank the rest of his beer as Kotetsu left her stool.

Kotetsu made her way to the women's room ad spent a few moments in it before pausing at the mirror, glancing at her reflection. She sighed and shook her head. Who was she kidding? She was getting old—much too old for dating again. She turned away and hurried back to her old friend at the bar.

Antonio was finishing up his time at the bar, pulling out money to tip the bartender with. He turned when he heard Kotetsu’s familiar heels click towards him. “Hey, I’m heading home soon. Need a ride?”

"I guess." She sighed, picking up her purse and opening it to fish out her wallet, "I'm too drunk to drive myself…not as drunk as I had hoped to be tonight…"

“You can drink more at home where you’re safe.” Antonio stood up, setting his money on the bar before pulling out his keys.

"Ah yes, safe, home, alone… My daughter isn't home for me to make sure I don't over drink myself…"

“Just be responsible, please?”

"Why don't you stay and drink with me?"

“I have work tomorrow. I can’t drink anymore tonight. Sorry.” Antonio patted Kotetsu’s shoulder before heading out of the bar. “Come on if you still want a ride.”

"You always say that. I miss it when you could stay up drinking late once in a while." She said, following him.

“Work is too busy now. Sorry, but I just don’t have time to really do that anymore. Besides, I’m afraid we might do something we’re not supposed to if we got drunk together now.” Antonio sighed, pulling out his keys and unlocking his car.

"I don' know what you are thinking of what we'd do. Just a few more drinks and crash on the couch."

"To play it safe, I'd rather not ruin something that was supposed to stay intimate between you and Tomoya."

"Hu?" Kotetsu blinked as she slipped into the car and buckled herself up.

“Nevermind…” Antonio sighed. He loved his friend, but sometimes she could be so thick-headed. He got into his car and took Kotetsu to her home.

On the ride home, Kotetsu had gotten comfortable. Untying the bow tied under the collar of her dress and popping open a few top buttons which showed off a little taste of her cleavage, though not to show it off or distract the man next to her, and he knew that as soon as she shifted the seat to recline back and lay there, shoes on the floor and feet up curled up on the seat.

"…There had to have been another way…" she muttered as her eyes drifted closed.

Antonio felt bad for Kotetsu. She had been alone for several years to raise her daughter since her husband passed. As lonely as Kotetsu was, Antonio knew she had to find someone who could comfort her the way Tomoya had.

Once they arrived at Kotetsu’s home, Antonio got out of the car to help her into her apartment. “I think you should just clean up and rest for the night, Kotetsu. It’ll make you feel better.”

"Mm," She shook her head and hugged him closer as he carried her into the main room. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Antonio…"

“I’m sorry, Kotetsu. I wish I could stay, but I have to get ready for work tomorrow. You know I get called in at random times. It just wouldn’t be polite if I up and left you in the middle of the night.” Antonio carried her up to her bed and set her down.

"…You never even told me what this job is…"

“It’s not important. Besides, if I told you, you wouldn’t remember in the morning.” Antonio stood up straight and smiled at Kotetsu. “Get some rest. I don’t want a call in the morning complaining about how much your head hurts.”

The woman grabbed his large comforting hand and pressed a kiss to it, "I always call…"

“Yeah, I know…” The man sighed and cupped Kotetsu’s cheek gently before heading out of the apartment.

Kotetsu fell back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Tomoya…Antonio…" She was so lonely, and she knew it. But she wasn't willing to move on after her husband's death—at least, not with just anyone. Antonio, maybe, but the man didn’t seem to have any interest in any women anymore.

"…Maybe he's gay…"

Without changing or washing up, Kotetsu drifted to sleep like that, thinking about the only two men in her life she had ever loved.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby went to work that morning like any other day, ready for several interviews and signings along with his normal hero work. It was an exciting life, but then again it did get boring some days. This was one of those boring days where Barnaby would pick up a pen on his desk and twirl it around because he had nothing else to do.

Until he remembered that he had a photo shoot he was supposed to be at that morning. Never had he jumped so quickly out of his chair and ran out of his office to get to the photo shoot. He wasn’t one to forget things, but with being so busy lately, the photo shoot had completely slipped his mind. He cursed himself for forgetting.

The Photographer wasn't happy that their time to work together had been cut short, but he got in as many shots as he could in the remaining time. However, when Barnaby made his way back to his office, he was stopped by his boss' secretary.

"Mr. Lloyds would like a word with you."

“Mr. Lloyds? Do you know why?” Barnaby brushed some hair out of his face.

The woman only gestured to the man's door expectantly as she sorted through some papers.

With a heavy sigh, Barnaby headed to Lloyds’ office, fully expecting to be yelled at for being late to the photo shoot. He poked his head into the man’s office after knocking. “Mr. Lloyds, you wanted to see me?”

The elder man looked up from his work and nodded, "Come in, Barnaby." He said and waited for the young hero to slip inside and close the door before he continued, gesturing to a chair in an offer to the blond.

"I receive word that you were late for another photo shoot today. This seems to be an increasing problem with your busy schedule."

“I promise I won’t happen again, Sir. I was a little distracted, and it completely slipped my mind today.” Barnaby slouched a little in his seat.

"No, I know it won't." The man straightened in his seat and shifted through some files, "Apollon has just finalized a deal with buying out Topmag. The company has been struggling to keep it's head above water for years and the only reason it had survived this long is because they are known to have been the main sponsor of the great Wild Tiger. But the late hero's name could only keep the company afloat for so long. Part of the deal for the buyout is that we keep their original staff and find positions for each of them here at Apollon. After sorting through their files, I have assigned them all a new job here, should they accept the position—all except one."

He pulled out the file he was looking for and looked it over, "Kotetsu Kaburagi. Was Topmag's secretary, but all our secretarial positions are full. So, in light of your recent forgetfulness, I have decided to offer this man the position of your personal assistant. If he doesn't take it, then we will search for someone, anyway. You need someone to follow you around when you are not out on the field, reminding you of your appointments as well as taking care of your lesser responsibilities."

Barnaby lowered his eyebrows. “A personal assistant? What hero has one? What if it looks tacky? ‘Barnaby can’t keep his life in line, so he needs a helper.’ Sounds almost like I’m weak.”

"Wild Tiger had one." Lloyds said simply, "A cute young woman, if I remember correctly. He was like you. Very popular and was overbooked with photoshoots, interviews, and other such public appearances when he wasn't out fighting crime. Tell me, is he remembered as weak?"

“Absolutely not. He’s a legend.” Barnaby nodded at his own statement, thinking how foolish it was to think he’d look weak with an assistant.

"Precisely. Besides, your assistant is more for picking up your dry-cleaning and reminding you that you need to get to an appointment. He won't be accompanying you in your hero work. He's just a normal citizen. I'll be meeting with him later after the Topmag representative breaks the news to the rest of the company. If he accepts the position he will begin tomorrow but I shall bring him to introduce to you so that you both will know each other and he can get familiar with his new job."

“So this afternoon should be free for me then? So I have to time to meet him?”

"You have an interview luncheon in an hour, but after that you are free to work on paperwork or go get some time in at the Hero Gym downstairs."

“I’ll be up here working on paperwork since I have a little today.” Barnaby took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he rubbed his face. “I hope the guy isn’t just a crazy fan and wants to be by my side constantly.”

"Well, seeing as ninety-five percent of your fans are female, that likely won't be a problem. This is also why I am assigning this employee to you rather than opening up the position to the public."

“Thanks for that. Every girl in the city would be jumping for this position.” The hero pulled out his phone and looked at the time. “Well, I should get ready for that luncheon. See you when I get back to the office.” He bowed slightly and headed out of Lloyds’ office and to own.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe this!" Kotetsu gasped. She, along with the other remaining employees at Topmag stood shock still as the announcement of the buyout was given by the manager, Ben Jackson.

"What about our jobs?"

"We can't afford to be unemployed! I have a family to feed!"

"We already took pay-cuts across the board to save the company and now—"

Ben raised his hands to hush the understandably upset crowd. "We know you all have been very understanding over the years, and we thank you for staying with us through the pay-cuts and downsizing. The owner has not forgotten that and he has negotiated that you all will be offered a job at the new company, Apollon Media, as well as better pay than what you have been getting, should you accept the job offered to you. You each will meet with someone in the department you'll be offered a job in this afternoon, and you'll all start your new jobs tomorrow."

With that announced, everyone turned to start packing up their desks, and Ben followed Kotetsu back to her desk just outside the file room.

"Are you going to be okay with this, Kotetsu?"

She shook her head as she picked up the frame holding a picture of her late husband holding their baby daughter. She stood, looking down at it. "You know what working here means to me."

He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry. We fought for Topmag as long as we could. But it's time we all move on. You can do so much better than filing papers and fetching coffee at a failing company. Here, this is the office you need to report to about your new job. Go right after you have all your personals packed up." He slipped a paper onto the corner of her desk and patted her shoulder before walking away.

She paused, glancing down at the paper.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu slumped back against the wall of the elevator as she was lifted to the floor written on the paper clenched tightly between her fingers. It had been a long time since she had last visited Gold Stage, having lived and worked for years in Silver, and the high class, rich feel of everything in her surroundings felt surreal.

The elevator slowed and stopped, opening its doors on her required floor and she quickly straightened up and stepped out, looking around. It was an office floor, but she felt under dressed in her usual outfit. Still, she pressed on, walking on the balls of her feet in hopes of her heels not clicking loudly against the marble floor and attracting attention to her.

She looked at the paper in her hand again, following the directions to the office she needed, finally arriving in a large round sub-office with a woman taking calls. She waited  for the woman, Florence as her name plate on her desk stated, had finished with the call before approaching.

"Excuse me; I'm here to see a Mr. Lloyds?" I'm Kotetsu Kaburagi."

The woman looked up, a surprised look on her face before she nodded, "He's waiting for you." She said, gesturing to the correct door.

"Thank you." She bowed her head and entered the office quietly. The office was fancy, a large mahogany desk in the center of the room by a large picture window spanning from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. The man she assumed was Lloyds sat at it, bent over his computer screen.

She cleared her throat. "Mr. Lloyds?"

The man looked up and blinked a few times. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Um—Sorry for interrupting your work, but I'm Kotetsu Kaburagi, and I was told to meet with you?"

"Kotetsu…pardon me for sounding rude, but I was under the impression that 'Kotetsu' is a man's name."

"Ah—" Kotetsu's cheeks heated, "Normally it is. But my parents were expecting a son but got me instead—my father insisted they still call me the name they had chosen, so…I have a boyish name…" she explained.

The man nodded, "I see. Well, I hope you can still do your job well. Tell me, how do you feel about working as a personal assistant?"

"I have done so before, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes—I only became a secretary afterwards because I wished to continue working at Topmag."

Lloyeds narrowed his eyes and stood up, walking around to get a closer look at the woman before a look of realization found his aging features. "You—you were Wild Tiger's assistant."

"Yes…I was."

"Good." The man smiled, "Then you'll already know how you are expected to act around the man you'll be working for."

Kotetsu tilted her head, "I won't be your assistant, sir?"

"No. I only need my secretary. But I assume you accept the offered position?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Here, this will be your main tool to keep track of all his appointments. Everything on his schedule will update onto it automatically for you. It's custom made for seccurity reasons so please take it home with you and go over how to operate it." He said, handing her a thin device. It frankly scared her. She wasn't good with normal computers, and here was something much more advanced. But she took it with a nod. Maybe Antonio would help her figure it out.

"Now, follow me and I'll introduce you to who you will be working with." He said, leading her out and over to the second office door from the oval room. The office was smaller, but just as rich and modern.

"Barnaby, allow me to introduce your new personal assistant, Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"Ehhh? You?!" Kotetsu's eyes widened as they fell onto the handsome blond.

Lloyds tuned to look at her, confused by her unexpected reaction. "If there is some sort of problem you can always resign."

She shook her head, "N-no! I just—I didn't expect to be working with a hero again, sir."

Lloyds nodded, "Don't let it distract you from your job." He said before leaving the two of them alone in Barnaby's office.

Barnaby was sitting there at his desk, eyes wide as he looked Kotetsu over. “…W-well, I was fully prepared for a guy, but you’re a girl, and the one I met yesterday, nonetheless.”

"Yeah, my…dad gave me a boy's name when he named me…" She muttered, glancing around. She hadn't expected to ever be the personal assistant to a hero again. Wild Tiger had been one thing, but this new hero, Barnaby?

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect to be working for you when I agreed to take this job."

“It’s alright. I didn’t think I needed an assistant until I was late to a photoshoot this morning… again.” Barnaby chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck. “Anyways, I hope it won’t be a problem for you. I’ll try to have everything under control as best as I can.”

"Oh! No, that won't be a problem. I've done this before…just…" She looked down at the device in her hand, "…Not so high-tech… I really don't know how to use one of these things. Last time I just had a nice leather bound appointment book, pen, and watch…"

"I could probably get you an appointment book if you really wanted. Sometimes it's nice to go traditional."

"I was told this thing automatically updates your appointments, but I've never been good with computers. Usually my daughter helps me, but she's on spring break and visiting my mom. I should learn to use this thing…do you know where I could go for help with it? I wasn't given any other way to know of what events you have on your schedule."

"Well, I could help if you wanted. But I'm sure you don't want to be around me any more than you have to." Barnaby chuckled.

"Too late for that. You are now my boss." She smirked, "But I really don't want to take your valuable time up."

"My whole afternoon was cleared just so we could get to know each other. And now for help obviously. So have you ever worked with a tablet before? Or is this your first time even seeing one?"

"I didn't even know that's what you called these things." Kotetsu admitted, "I would have guessed it was an electric planner." She approached with the tablet in her hand, holding it out to him, "Please don't show me any extra things this does, only what I'll need to know for my new job."

"Easy enough. So, to get to my events, you'll tap this calendar icon." He showed her once the screen was on. "To get out of the app, just tap this center button here at the bottom."

Kotetsu paid close attention, hoping to memorize what the man was telling her so that she could do her job right. The last thing she needed as a single parent, was to lose her job. She did have money tucked away from when her husband had passed away, but she was saving it for her daughter's education and didn't want to touch it to keep them fed and housed should she lose her job.

After explaining everything, Barnaby quizzed Kotetsu on how much she remembered, and he was pleased with her results. "See, that was easy. You picked it up really quick. You sure you've never used one of these before?"

"Wait until tomorrow when it matters and see how well I'll do if you don't believe me that I never have." She said, looking up at him.

"Practice a little, then. You'll only get better. Anyways, is there anything you'd like to know about me before you start working?"

"Um…" Kotetsu took a moment to think, "I suppose it'd be good to know when you normally get to work and where I can find you in the morning."

"I'm usually here no later than nine. If I'm not here by then, assume I'm home sick or something. I've never had a problem getting to work."

Kotetsu nodded and took notes on the tablet as she had been taught, "So up here in your office?"

"Yep. I also may get calls before work, as I'm sure you know... Were you an assistant at Topmag as well?"

"I was…for a while—sort of. But the last few years I've just been a secretary, keeping documents organized and keeping the coffee pot full and fresh."

"Sounds like it was time for a new job then. I can't imagine filling up a coffeepot constantly would be fun." Barnaby smirked and sat up in his chair.

"No, but I was happy working for Topmag."

"Not to push Topmag to the side, but Apollon is by far better, which is a reason why it bought out Topmag. The company was struggling severely, so Apollon stepped in to save it before things got worse."

"That doesn't make it any less upsetting to lose Topmag." Kotetsu snapped. After a moment she looked away and made herself relax, "Sorry, it's just…I have a personal connection to the company…"

"It was a comfort zone for you, I'm sure. I can be hard to leave something so familiar behind." Barnaby sighed as he stood and moved towards a window.

"…Something like that…yeah."

There was a long pause before Barnaby spoke up again. “You said you have a daughter, the one I rescued from the ice rink. Does she live with you?”

"Yes—though right now she's on spring break and visiting my mother in the country. She comes home on Saturday. Here," She pulled out the old warn, male style wallet from her purse and flipped it open to her daughter's most recent school photo to show Barnaby, "—my baby girl is growing up so fast."

"She looks just like you. Kaede was her name, right?"

"Yes!" the mother smiled, happy that he had remembered.

“I hope I get to see her more often. She seemed like such a nice girl.”

"When she finds out her mommy's new job she'll really want to come visit—if she is permitted to, that is."

“I’m sure it’ll be fine for her to come visit. I don’t see her as being much of a bother, plus she’s a big fan.”

"She is…I walk in her room and see your face on her walls."

“Ah, so she’s one of those fans. I bet my signature will be the center of her collection.” Barnaby chuckled and turned back to Kotetsu.

"It already is. It's on her desk waiting for her to discover it. Thank you again for it, by the way. It will really mean a lot to her."

“Anything for my biggest fan.”

Kotetsu nodded and put her wallet away once more.

“So what did you use to do while you were at Topmag? Did you run a lot of errands?”

"I did whatever needed to be done. The company was downsizing a lot so all of us remaining had to fill in for lost positions." She explained. "Really I wasn't qualified for some of the things I did there. I started out as only a personal assistant and then when that job ended I was moved to secretary."

“Oh, were you an assistant for like some high ranking employee? The CEO?”

She hesitated and then shook her head, "I was Wild Tiger's assistant…"

Barnaby’s eyes widened. “Wild Tiger?! Wow, I bet it was a huge honor to help him out. Man, what I would have given to have met him…”

"…He was an amazing man…in the mask and out." She sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered back, "…I miss him…"

Barnaby was silent, nodding slightly as the woman reminisced. “…I’m glad he was here to protect the city before I came along. He did an amazing job at his work.”

"All he wanted to do was help people, he never expected such fame."

"He never let the fame go to his head, though. He stayed kind, and that's what I liked about him. I try my best to act like he did." Barnaby smiled.

"He refused to let the lime light taint him. He had a family waiting for him at home."

"Do you know what his family was like? I'm sure they were very supportive of him."

She swallowed and seemed to fight some tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she responded. "A wife and a baby…"

"Oh... Quite a young family." Barnaby noticed Kotetsu's eyes were wetter than before. "Are you okay? Sorry if I touched a sensitive subject..."

She shook her head and pulled out a handkerchief to dab at her eyes so she wouldn't smudge her makeup, "No, I'm sorry. You had the right to ask about my past experience, and anyone would be curious if his name was brought up…"

"Sorry... I'm really not meaning to intrude on the topic... We're you close to the family?"

"Closer than you'd think…"

"Well then a relative of some sort because I'm thinking just a close friend."

Kotetsu took a deep breath and fiddled with her wedding ring, "…I was his wife."

"... You were his wife... I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he was your husband. And now that I think about it, Kaede looks so much like him too." Barnaby put his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

"We met in school, married right out of it and before he became a hero. When he became popular and it was suggested he get an assistant to help him out he asked me because he knew he could trust me not to be just another crazy fan… Kaede was only two when he…was killed…"

"Does she remember him much?"

Kotetsu shook her head. "She knows about him…what he did, how he…died… But she has no real memories. Just stories and photo albums…"

"Don't let her ever forget her father. He was an important figure in her life, and will be for a long time. I did the same with my parents when they passed away."

She looked up at him, "Your parents?"

"They died in a fire when I was four." Barnaby looked out the window again and sighed.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…"

"I have reason to think they were murdered... But I'm not certain if it's true or not. Either way, I miss them. That's why I became a hero, to get revenge, but to also keep people experiencing what I had to go through."

"Revenge… You mean like catching the criminal behind the fire and putting him in jail?"

"...Sort of. I want them to pay for what they did to me."

"That—worries me." Kotetsu whispered. "Revenge can lead a good person into darkness."

"I want to bring justice to them, not turn to the dark side. I'm wanting them gone - to protect the city."

"Be careful of that word…'gone'."

"Don't worry, I'm not wanting to kill them. I just want them out of the city."

"I hope so." Kotetsu said, walking over to the window and looking out over the city.

Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu, subconsciously staring at her until his call bracelet went off, and he sighed almost with relief. “Well, I have to go. It was nice talking to you Kotetsu, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hurried out of his office to go change to his hero suit.

"…Be careful, Hero." She waved as she was left alone. She lingered for a moment, taking in the fact that she, somehow, had become the personal assistant to another hero. It felt surreal, in a way.

Shaking the thought from her head she pushed herself up and left, picking up her employee ID and pass card on her way out.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

With the job of following Barnaby around and making sure he got to places on time, Barnaby thought it would be nice for Kotetsu to meet the other heroes at the gym. There was a high chance that she would be meeting them all eventually, so it was good to introduce them all to her on her first day.

Barnaby led Kotetsu to the gym, pointing out a few things about the building on the way, and he held the door open for her once they reached the gym. “All the heroes are nice, so you shouldn’t have a problem with them. They love to meet fans, and I’m sure they’d love to hear about your experiences with Wild Tiger.”

"I don't know, Rock Bison is still a hero and he always had seemed grumpy to me. Though I have never met him outside of that silly tin can with horns on his head." She said, looking down at her tablet and scrolling through that day's appointments. "Looks like your first appointment isn't until one, so if you want to take advantage of the time here to work out, you have the time to do so and still be able to shower and eat before the interview."

“I might work out a little… depending on how long introductions take.” Barnaby scoped out the room, settling on Fire Emblem to be introduced first. He nudged Kotetsu’s elbow and gestured for her to follow him over to the other hero. “Fire Emblem, I have someone I want you to meet.”

"Oh? And who's this, Handsome?" The tall man with pink hair and matching lips cooed as he sashayed over and draped a long arm around Barnaby.

“This is my new assistant, Kotetsu. Lloyds thought it was a good idea to get me an assistant, so he recruited her in from Topmag.”

"Ah! No fair! I want a cute little assistant, too! Oh, and you are darling. Where did you get your shoes? I simply must know!"

Kotetsu blinked and looked down at her white pumps with black toes and heels, "Uh….Payless…they were on clearance…"

“They look high dollar to me.” Barnaby shrugged as he looked at her shoes. “Not the type of shoe I’d find in a cheap shoe store.”

"You learn how to shop for bargains when you can't afford shopping Gold Stage." Kotetsu muttered with a shrug.

“Ah… y-yes. Anyways,” Barnaby continued as Dragon Kid came closer to see what was going on. “This young lady is Dragon Kid. She’s the youngest hero.”

“Hello!” Dragon Kid giggled a little as she came closer. “I overheard you were Barnaby’s new assistant. I bet it’s pretty exciting to work with a hero.”

"Well, it was surprising when I was told my new job was working as an assistant to another hero." Kotetsu admitted, shaking the girl's hand, "I—I didn't know they recruited heroes so young, how old are you?"

“I’m thirteen… but you worked with another hero before? Which one of us was it?” The girl tilted her head a little.

"Thirteen?! You're barely older than my baby girl! Your parents are okay with you doing this work so young?" Kotetsu gasped.

“My parents aren’t here, but I am. At least they let me come work. I wasn’t much help back at my home.”

"And now it's time for you to answer her question, sweetie." Nathan insisted.

Kotetsu blinked, "Which question?"

“Which hero you worked with before,” Barnaby said with a smirk.

"Ah—but I've already told you that, Mr. Brooks."

“Yes, but you haven’t told all the other heroes. It’s much better if you tell them.”

"Do I have to? It'd feel like I'm just fishing for attention…"

“You’re not, you’re letting people get to know you. Now don’t keep everyone waiting.” Barnaby nudged Kotetsu’s elbow again.

Kotetsu shifted nervously before sighing out her truthful answer, "Wild Tiger."

“Woah, what?!” Dragon Kid bounced slightly. “You used to work for him?! That’s amazing!” She couldn’t help but giggle some.

“Very fascinating, indeed,” Fire Emblem added.

"Wait, you worked for Wild Tiger? How'd you land a job like that?" one of the other heroes with blond hair falling into his face pushed his way into the conversation.

"H-he was my husband…"

"No way! You were _married_ to Wild Tiger!" The small girl couldn't help but squeal a little in excitement.

"He was just Tomoya at home, but yes." She nodded with pink cheeks.

“Tomoya?” Barnaby smiled a little more. “That’s a nice name. Just like he was, I’m sure. It’s a shame he had to leave us so soon.”

Dragon Kid, Fire Emblem, and Origami all nodded in agreement, knowing just how talented and amazing a hero Wild Tiger had been.

"He did what he had to, to save those hostages…" She sighed and nodded, "But I can't bear to watch Hero TV again after that. I worry too much for you heroes."

“A valid excuse,” Fire Emblem said with another nod. “We don’t blame you after having to watch that happen to your husband.”

"I just hope you are all being careful and don't take unnecessary risks." She looked at Dragon Kid, "Especially you. As a mother, I can't imagine you running into danger."

“I don’t think any of us would take those kinds of risks… except maybe Rock Bison. He’s a bit extreme sometimes.” Barnaby shook his head and rolled his eyes. “The old man needs to watch out for himself.”

"Does he still get his silly horns stuck in things resulting in his failure to catch the bad guys?"

"All the time," Dragon Kid spoke up. "He tries so hard though. I almost feel sorry for him..."

She sighed, "He really needs a new suit design…"

“I couldn’t agree more,” Barnaby said. “Those horns really do get in the way.”

"Tomoya used to tease him about it… Is he here?"

“Uh, I think so.” Dragon Kid tapped her chin as she looked around.

“I don’t see him anywhere, though,” Fire Emblem added.

Just as he said that, there was a screech coming from the door to the Lady's locker room, followed by a man being beaten back out the door with a blue towel and an angry young woman with blond hair.

"I _never_ expected you to be such a _pervert!_ Out! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

The four heroes standing next to Kotetsu all raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Rock Bison would have been in the ladies’ locker room. He wasn’t really known as a peeping tom, but maybe the heroes didn’t know him like they thought.

Barnaby sighed and pushed up his glasses. “Whatever reason he was in there, I don’t want to know at all—”

"Antonio?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Kotetsu's voice that first interrupted the other woman's ranting and scolding of the man.

Antonio froze, recognizing that voice instantly and knew he had been caught. He swallowed slowly as he moved over to the heroes and Kotetsu. “H-hey…Kotetsu. What are you doing here?”

Barnaby turned to look at Kotetsu. “You know him?”

"You'd know that if you had bothered answering your phone or showed up at the bar last night! You big gigantic jerk! All these years and _you never told me_!" she pressed at him, reaching up to poke his chest with each accusing word.

“Ah, yeah, it’s just… I never told you because you’d worry too much about me. I didn’t want you to go through what you did with Tomoya again.” Antonio sighed and looked at the floor. “I’m sorry, but I really didn’t want you to worry about me.”

"That's no excuse! What hero are you?"

“Rock Bison…”

Kotetsu crossed her arms, "Then you started this secret hero life with Tomoya and not after! You had no reason to keep it from me. You're supposed to be my best friend, Antonio – and you are Kaede's godfather! Of course I would have worried for you. It's my right to worry for the people I care about when they have dangerous jobs!"

“Kotetsu, please, I don’t want to make you upset. I wanted you safe and in the dark about this because… well if you had ever decided to get together with me after Tomoya, you would have been so stressed and filled with worry, and that’s not only bad for you, but also for Kaede. Tomoya agreed with me to keep it secret from you.” Antonio rubbed his face and shook his head. “I’m sorry Kotetsu, but I just couldn’t have you worrying about me after Tomoya passed.”

"If I got with you? You never have an interest in getting back with me after Tomoya— _and_ as soon as I told you I had met Mr. Brooks and he gave me that autograph for our Kaede you started telling me I should date him! Yeah, wasn't drunk enough to forget _that_. He's a hero too, in case you forgot!"

“Well, I couldn’t tell you I was a hero because I was scared you would worry too much! I never wanted you to worry after Tomoya died because you didn’t need the extra stress on top of being a single mom, but I guess you can worry all you want now. You have both Barnaby and I to worry about now.”

"Idiot…I already worried for you because of your 'mystery' job. I was scared you were into something illegal or something!"

“At least you don’t have to worry I’m into something illegal anymore…”

"No, but that was still a jerk move not telling me!" She pouted.

“Sorry…can you forgive me though? I know I made a mistake, but I want to fix it somehow.”

"…First three rounds are on you next time." She finally said after a long pause.

“I can certainly deal with that.” Antonio moved to hug Kotetsu gently. “Thank you, and again I’m sorry.”

"…Big jerk... Also, you need to work on your suit design! Those horns get stuck in things way too much!"

“I’m not the one who comes up with the suit design, but I’ll see what I can do about those horns.”

"Good. It's painful watching you lose the bad guys because your suit gets stuck in a wall or something."

The other heroes standing near all nodded in agreement. Antonio sighed with a smile. “Yeah… I really need to fix my suit.”

"Good man." Kotetsu said, popping up onto her toes to reach up and pet the man's hair.

Antonio flushed lightly and chuckled.

Kotetsu turned around, looking at the heroes watching them, "Uh…Antonio and I were friends since High School…"

“Been friends for that long and you still fight like that?” Fire Emblem shook his head. “You’re like an old married couple, pardon me saying that despite your history.”

Kotetsu shrugged, "He is also an ex boyfriend—he had been my first kiss."

“Ah, no wonder you still fight like that. At least you two are good friends, right?”

"Of course! It wasn't a messy breakup at all, and he really helps out with my daughter. I'm just upset he never told me he was also a hero. I didn't even know he had NEXT powers."

“Oh yes, you mentioned you had a daughter earlier. How old is she?”

"Nine."

“Aw, so young a precious!” Fire Emblem swayed a little where he stood. “We’d love to meet her someday. Think you could persuade her to come visit?”

"If Mr. Brooks is here? I'd have more of a problem making her stay home. She's his biggest fan."

“She really is, from what I’ve heard,” Barnaby chimed in.

“Well, in that case, she must come see us,” Fire Emblem said.

"After she gets back from my mom's, and has gotten back into the swing of her school schedule, I'll see about bringing her here one day after school." Kotetsu promised.

“Sounds wonderful, Darling. I can’t wait to see her!”

Kotetsu nodded and looked at Dragon Kid, "You two may become good friends." She smiled.

“Maybe. Won’t know until I meet her!” Dragon Kid giggled.

Kotetsu nodded and frowned, looking back at Antonio, "Now that I think of it, why _were_ you in the girl's locker room?"

“I…jumped into the nearest room to hide from you…” Antonio chuckled then sighed.

"Then you deserved the scolding, even if she thought you were being a peeping tom." Kotetsu said, gesturing to the other woman.

“Blue Rose has an attitude about everything, though,” Antonio muttered, to which all the other heroes around held back their laughter.

"Blue Rose? Ah, you are one of the really popular ones. There's a few drinks named after you at the Heroes Bar down on Silver Stage. My favorite one taste like blueberries."

"So you're a fruity drink person," Fire Emblem stated. "Glad to know another woman around is. We can go drink together sometime."

"Hu? Oh, sometimes. Usually I just have beer with Antonio, though."

"We could all have a night out sometime, just us heroes," Barnaby suggested. "We can get to know each other a little better, even though were technically rivals."

"What about your assistant? Oh! I'm Origami Cyclone, by the way." The blond boy from before spoke up.

"If she wanted to come, she's more than welcome." Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu and smiled.

"It…would depend on when it is." Kotetsu said.

"Maybe this weekend? Does that sound good to everybody?"

"Sounds good to me," Dragon Kid replied, Fire Emblem and Antonio nodding in agreement.

"My daughter gets back this weekend." Kotetsu said sadly. In truth, she did want to be included.

“Well, we could get together next weekend then. I don’t want you to be left out.”

"If that's alright with everyone else." She said, looking around.

Everyone nodded in agreement to changing the date. "Put that into my schedule, actually." Barnaby chuckled. "I might forget if it's not in there."

"That is my job, isn't it?" Kotetsu smirked, turning on the device she carried and finding her way to the screen she needed. "Lets see…this—no, it was this one…yeah…Ah!" Finding it, she typed in the new personal appointment and marked it as such before saving.

Barnaby couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had to admit, though she was still learning, Kotetsu was a little cute when she did her work.

"We should let Sky High know when he gets here." Nathan hummed.

"He should be the last one... Where is he? He's usually here when everyone else is..." Barnaby shrugged.

"His sponsors called him in for his monthly meeting with them early." Nathan sighed.

"Ah, well things like that can't be helped. We all have busy schedules sometimes."

"Or all the time." Kotetsu said, holding up her work tablet.

“Ah, in my case, yes. Speaking of, when’s my next event?” He looked over at the tablet.

"Eleven. You have a short photo shoot to make up for time lost on another photo shoot, apparently." She said after looking up that day's schedule.

“Oh yeah, that photoshoot… Well I think I should be getting ready for that then. I don’t want to be late for a makeup photoshoot.” Barnaby smiled at the other heroes. “See you all later, and inform Sky High on our plans if you see him before me.” With that, the blond turned and left to get ready for his photoshoot, motioning for Kotetsu to follow.

"It was nice meeting you all." She bowed to the heroes before turning to follow him.

“So are you coming with me to the photoshoot?” Barnaby asked Kotetsu once they were on their way.

"It's my job to follow you to appointments, but not hero work. I'll be waiting for you when you do that."

“Good to know I’ll have someone waiting.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Usually I come back from appointments of calls and no one is left around. They all go home, and I go home without talking to anyone. It’s a little lonely, I guess, especially with my parents gone.”

"Don't you have friends you hang out with?"

“No… not really.”

"Really? I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I assumed with your popularity that you'd be that social butterfly type guy who is rarely alone when not at work…"

“I guess since my parent’s died, I’ve been lonely. I never really wanted to socialize with anyone, and so I don’t really have friends outside of work.”

"Not even one or two close friends?"

“Not even. The only friends I have are the other heroes, and I haven’t gotten too close to any of them yet.”

"Well then that evening is going to be really important! Having a few friends is important. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have Antonio and Ben to be there for me when I get lonely."

“I suppose it is time I should make some good friends. I haven’t really had a friend for all my life.”

"Even as a child?"

“I mean, I had a few, but my parent’s didn’t live long enough to help encourage me through school.”

Kotetsu looked like she was suddenly fighting herself on something before giving in and setting her tablet down on the nearby bench and pulling the blond into a tight hug.

Barnaby went stiff, surprised by the hug. Eventually, he relaxed and hugged Kotetsu back just as tight.

"You deserve to be happy and have people in your life who love you." She whispered.

“I…guess I don’t know how to get people to love me for who I am, not me as a hero. Too many people love me as a hero.”

"Just be yourself! I mean, I guess it'd be harder for you now that you are famous, so it'd be harder to know if someone is in love with your fame or truly cares about you…but the other heroes are a good start. They all have their own fame to deal with, so I feel they can be sincere in friendship."

"There's also you, which I'll be seeing everyday from now on. I would hope we at least become friends eventually."

A blush stained her cheeks as she looked up at him, "Well, Ben had been my old boss, so it's not like I can't be good friends with my boss and I won't say I don't want to get to know you better."

"I'd love to get to know my assistant better. Next weekend will give me that chance."

"I'm really nothing special. Just a widowed single mom, but I won't turn away friendship if you want a boring friend like me."

"Nonsense, you're not boring. You're actually really fun to be around. I'm glad Lloyds decided to bring you in to Apollon." Barnaby chuckled and started walking again.

Kotetsu grabbed her tablet and hurried after him a few steps before falling into pace next to him. "You only just met me."

"And I already have a positive opinion about you. That says something about you, doesn't it?"

Kotetsu looked down, watching her feet as she walked, "…I…am a bit of an alcoholic after I lost Tomoya…that's not a positive trait you should know about before it shocks you."

"It happens. I'm not affected by that fact."

"Really?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah. So what you're an alcoholic? That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I meant that it'd probably affect your positive opinion of me."

"It doesn't. That's one negative thing I know out of many positive things."

"I—Oh!" Gasping, Kotetsu's toe caught on the carpeted hallway and she pitched forward, stumbling to catch herself with complete lack of grace.

Barnaby looked behind him just in time, and he jumped back to catch Kotetsu before she fell on the ground. "Careful!"

"Sorry." She gasped and sighed, regaining her posture. "Didn't expect to do that."

"Don't let yourself get distracted by me then. I know I'm good looking and nice to talk to, but I don't want you tripping and falling because of that."

"What?" She blinked at him.

"Never mind. Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll try." She nodded; glad she didn't twist an ankle.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

“How much longer will Kaede be?” Antonio and Kotetsu were waiting at the train station for Kaede to return from spring break.

"I'm not sure. They said the train is on a delay." Kotetsu sighed, sitting back down on a bench and handing Antonio a drink from a vending machine she had stopped at when she got up to check on the train's arrival time after it had been already ten minutes late.

“Thanks,” Antonio replied quietly, taking the drink. “Well, I hope the train didn’t break down or anything. It probably just had a little trouble starting up at the station in Oriental Town.”

Kotetsu nodded, "It happens. I'm not _too_ worried." She cracked open her drink and took a sip.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Antonio smirked as he took a drink. “Especially since we’re talking about Kaede.”

"I said 'too worried' not 'not worried'." Kotetsu stated. "She's my baby girl. Of course I'm going to worry."

“You’ve never said that, even with talking about your daughter, Kotetsu.” Antonio laughed, trying not to spill his drink.

"She's a big girl, she can handle a short train ride alone…"

“So you say.”

"It's the truth. I even rode with her on the way to Oriental Town just to make sure she would be okay for the return trip without me. She did well."

“Well, at least you’re giving her a little freedom now.”

"It may have been a long time ago, but I remember what it was like being her age…and I remember how overprotective my big brother was and how annoyed with him I was for it. So…I'm trying…"

"You're doing good by letting her come home on her own. You just have to give her a little more freedom over time."

She nodded and sighed, leaning against his arm, "So, have you talked to someone about your horn problem?"

"I talked to my boss, but he seemed uninterested. I think the horns are staying. I've had that suit design for the longest time, and I don't think anyone would recognize me if I did change the suit."

"They wouldn't have to change much, just make them a little shorter so they don't get stuck so much…" She shook her head, "Suit design shouldn't hinder a hero."

"Talk to my boss for me, then. He just seemed to be interested in my performance not my look."

"Tell him it is to help improve your performance!" She insisted, "I can go with you if you want—as long as I don't have to follow Mr. Brooks around at the time."

"Has he told you that you can just call him Barnaby? All the other heroes do." Antonio finished up his drink as a train pulled up to the station.

She shook her head, "But he's my boss, not my rival in hero work."

"Still, 'Mr. Brooks' seems a little too formal." He stood up and stretched, then tossed his empty can into the nearby trash can.

"Well, he hasn't said anything. Maybe he likes it because it's different from the constant screaming of his first name by his fans all the time."

"Ah, true. I guess I'd be the same way if I had hundreds of girls screaming my name every time they saw me."

"Yeah, most of your fans are body builders who look up to you." She laughed.

"I don't know if they really look up to me like they say they do. I've been unpopular for so many years, I can't imagine why anyone would be looking up to me."

"For what it's worth, I'm a fan." She said, rubbing his back. It was true, after all. She had been talking about when Wild Tiger and Rock Bison were the new heroes and she actually paid attention to Hero TV. She didn't know what had changed since back then, so she couldn't insist that they did still look up to him.

"Well I know you're a fan. Anyways, is this Kaede's train?" Antonio looked at the cars of the stopped train, trying to find the girl.

Kotetsu hopped up, handing the man her drink before hurrying forward to find her daughter in the stream of passengers stepping onto the platform.

It took a little bit, but finally Kaede emerged from the train carrying her bags as she tried to push through the crowd to her mother. The girl dropped her bags and hugged Kotetsu tight. "Hi Mom!"

"Kaede!" Kotetsu hugged her tight, "How was the trip? Not too bumpy? Mom did send a lunch with you, right?"

“Trip was fine, train was a little rough, yes Grandma sent lunch with me.” Kaede stepped back and picked up her bags again. “It’s good to be home, but I wanted to stay in Oriental Town longer. It’s a lot quieter out there.”

"Maybe you can go there for a few weeks once summer vacation comes." Kotetsu said, taking one of her two bags for her.

“That’d be nice. Sternbild is a little too busy sometimes, you know?” Kaede went in front of her mother and went straight to Antonio, setting her bag on the bench before hugging him. “Hi, Uncle Antonio.”

“Hey, kiddo. Good to see you again.”

"Well, I hope you are still eager to get home. I'm cooking your favorite tonight, Antonio is staying for dinner, and you have a surprise waiting for you."

“A surprise? What is it?!” Kaede smiled wide as they started walking to Kotetsu’s car.

"Something you'll really like this time!" Kotetsu smiled, an arm around Kaede's shoulders.

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

The mother shook her head and lifted the bag into the trunk of Antonio's car, "It's a bit complicated. Best to start out with the surprise and explain from there."

“Aww okay.” Kaede climbed into the car while Kotetsu and Antonio took care of her bags.

"Hey, Antnio…" Kotetsu said, lowering her voice, "…Are we telling Kaede about your job?"

Antonio sighed as he closed the trunk. “I think it’s best we keep it from her for now. It’d be safer.”

She nodded, "Alright, but if she finds out like I did and gets mad at you, it's all on you."

“I know. You gotta help me out though since you know now.” Antonio smirked and went around to the front of the car, climbing into the driver’s seat.

"I don't have to explain it to her—you do. I simply won't be the one to tell her."

 

* * *

 

Antonio took Kotetsu and Kaede back to their home, and he helped Kaede unpack a little before helping Kotetsu in the kitchen with dinner.

"How long do you think it will take her to find it?" Kotetsu asked as she set to chopping up some carrots.

“Not long at all.”

Immediately after the words had left Antonio’s mouth, Kaede could be heard screaming and hopping around.

Antonio smirked. “Told you.”

Kotetsu chuckled, "And I'm sure I'll have to tell her about my new job as soon as she finally calms down enough to run in here."

“That may take a little bit. Or not long at all.” Antonio looked towards the stairs and saw Kaede rushing down and into the kitchen to hug Kotetsu tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can’t believe you got his signature for me!”

She chuckled and hugged her daughter after setting aside her knife. "Anything for you. He is a nice young man and he remembered you from the ice rink."

“Barnaby remembered me?! Oh my god!” Kaede squealed a little. “He remembered me!”

"He also wants to meet you again." She said casually, moving to the refrigerator to get out a few ingredients.

“You’re joking! Barnaby wants to meet me? Mom, how did you pull this off?!” Kaede hugged her mother once again and bounced a little. “You’re the best mom ever!”

"Understand you won't meet him until after you get back into the swing of school. You can't ignore your homework. It's too important. But…long story short, Topmag went under and Apollon bought us out with the deal that they give Topmag employees a job offer. Mr. Brooks is now my boss—though I did get that signature for you before all that happened."

“Wait, you work for Barnaby now? Oh my god, does that mean I get to come into work with you sometimes? That would be so cool! Getting to spend a whole day with Barnaby, it’s like a dream come true!” The girl hugged herself and sighed dreamily.

"We'll start with just a hour or two after school. He's a very busy man, which is why I'm there. I keep track of all his appointments so he doesn't miss one."

“Oh, so you’re his assistant. That’s like what you did with Dad, right?”

Kotetsu paused for a second before responding, "Yes, exactly like that—on a professional level, that is."

“But Dad was a professional, wasn’t he? So you were a professional level assistant then, too.”

"You forget that we were married." Kotetsu laughed, "We'd sneak kisses in when we could and we always came home together."

“Well, whatever. Just don’t come home kissing Barnaby.” Kaede skipped away back to her room, rushing up the stairs and squealing the whole way.

"…As if I would." She shook her head and looked over at Antonio. Truth be told, she'd rather come home kissing him, though she often brushed aside her returning feelings for him to avoid making it awkward between them.

“You better keep your promise to her,” Antonio said with a chuckle. “She really wants to see Barnaby soon.”

"I plan to. Just not for this first week back at school. She needs to get focused again."

“She’s going to be begging you to take her with you to work.”

"She knows she has to keep her grades up to get special treats." Kotetsu shrugged.

Antonio chuckled. “I’m glad you’re still keeping her in line, even after her father passed. You’re a good mother. I hope you know that.”

"I try…but you know, she sees you as a father figure in her life."

“I know. She’s known me longer than her own father, sadly. But I take responsibility when I can. A single mother can’t do it all on her own.”

"And I'm glad you are here." She smiled, placing her hand on his.

“I’m always happy to help.” Antonio smiled, pulling Kotetsu into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, anyway. I don't know where we'd be if you hadn't been here." She popped up on her toes, stretching herself as tall as she could to place a kiss on his cheek.

“You’d probably be living at you Mom’s if I hadn’t kept you on your feet here in the city.”

"You're probably right."

Kotetsu and Antonio fixed up the rest of dinner and called Kaede back down to eat. They spoke lightly about Kotetsu’s new job, Kaede talking more about Barnaby than her own mother, but it was at least entertaining to Antonio.

Afterwards, Kotetsu and Kaede said their goodbyes to Antonio, as he was going to go into work early the next morning to talk to his boss about his suit. Of course, Kaede didn’t know about that because she was still in the dark about Antonio being a hero. She was never really told about his job, and that night as she got ready for bed, she became curious.

“Mom, what exactly does Antonio do for a job?” Kaede pulled back the covers on her bed as she asked the question.

"Uh—" Kotetsu sighed, sitting on the edge of Kaede's bed and looking down with a sigh, "I won't lie to you about it. I didn't know until somewhat recently, myself. But I found out by accident and…he asked me not to tell you. I will say this—you can be proud of him for what he does."

“Why can’t you tell me? Is he like a spy or something? That’d be really cool! Does he get to travel around the world, taking out bad guys?”

"Something like that." She laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead, "He wants to keep it a secret to protect those he loves—including you."

“He’s doesn’t have to be afraid to tell me. I can take it, plus I have you to protect me I anything goes wrong.” Kaede hugged her mother tight. “I love you.”

"And I love you. But it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to get him to tell you, himself."

“I’ll figure out a way to do it, watch me.” Kaede sighed and relaxed against her pillow.

"You are good at that." She nodded and tucked her in, "Good night, my love."

Kotetsu stood up and moved to the door, switching off the light as she went.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby was typing up a report from an incident that occurred a few days previous, letting Kotetsu in on some of the things he did with reports like the one he was filling out. So far it had been a relatively calm day, coming to work with no calls to go save someone from a burning building or stop a robber from stealing millions of Sterndollars.

Of course, the calm didn’t last forever, and while the room was relatively quiet, Barnaby’s call bracelet went off, making him jump slightly. He still wasn’t quite used to the thing suddenly going off at random times. “Well, looks like it’s time to suit up. Care to come watch, Kotetsu?”

Kotetsu looked up from the smaller desk that had been set up along the wall for her use. "You want me to watch?"

“Yeah, but only if you want to. I’m not forcing you to come watch.” He stood up and rushed out of his office.

"I'm…just surprised…" Kotetsu hurriedly grabbed her tablet and cell phone, tucking them in her purse as she hurried after him.

“Didn’t you ever do this with your husband? Or were you too scared to watch him go?” Barnaby smirked a little as he ran to Saito’s lab to grab his suit.

"I was too worried _not_ to watch. Even when I was pregnant I'd watch." Kotetsu insisted, "But he was my husband, back then this was an entirely different situation."

“I believe it. Things are a little more exciting these days,” Barnaby joked. He even laughed a little as he rounded the last corner to Saito’s lab. He pushed the door open quickly, running to the chamber that held his suit and grabbing the undersuit that he needed to put on first. He changed into the undersuit quickly, then stepped onto the platform in the chamber so his suit could be snapped onto him. The machine ran so smoothly as the suit was pieced together on Barnaby, the logos of his sponsors appearing once the whole suit was pieced together.

Barnaby stepped out of the chamber, his helmet in his hands. “How do I look,” he asked Kotetsu, noticing just how short she really was.

"Like…it'd hurt if I punched you." Kotetsu smirked.

“That’s comforting.” He tipped his head back as best as he could and caught all his curls in the back of his helmet before he pulled it completely on, keeping the visor up and taking off his glasses.

As soon as he had, Kotetsu broke out into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny? Do I look weird without my glasses?”

She shook her head, "No—sorry," she said, unable to calm her giggles, "it's just that—ohh—" She put her hands up to her head in a mock of long bunny ears, "I always thought that those things look like cute little bunny ears, and up close it only confirms it! It's like you're a bunny!"

Barnaby blinked and raised an eyebrow, an unamused look on his face. “A bunny…”

"Little Bunny! That should have been your hero name." she continued to giggle.

“I don’t need a fancy, or stupid, hero name. My own name works just fine.” The blond turned to head back out the door he came in though, rushing to get to the lobby of Apollon and outside to his lone chaser.

"Stupid? I thought it was cute…" She said, watching him go out to his chaser.

“Well, I’m not a cute little bunny, as you put it.” He revved the chaser to life and moved the kickstand out from under it, then slammed his visor down. “Go find a TV and watch the magic happen.” He sped away, the chaser making a slight squeal as it took off at high speeds.

"…Sorry, Bunny, I can't un-see you look like a bunny rabbit…" She sighed before she noticed the short man beckoning her over to a large screen already tuned into Hero TV.

The Hero TV logo flashed on the screen along with the theme music playing in the background. The Announcer’s loud voice boomed in the room as he ran over the details of the situation. “Welcome to another episode of Hero TV Live! We have a couple criminals attempting to steal from the main bank in the city today, and it’s ugly! So far no heroes have entered the scene, but when they do, I can assure you ladies and gentlemen that it’ll really be a show then!”

It took a few more minutes before the first hero arrived on the scene; Sky High. Then came Dragon Kid, Blue Rose, and Fire Emblem. Rock Bison and Origami Cyclone arrived, but Barnaby was still nowhere in sight. All the heroes had arrived before he did, and none of them really seemed to want to go into the bank individually.

The criminals inside started shooting at the heroes, putting them at bay as they tried to move closer. Rock Bison made the first move forward, charging towards the building with his power activated. He managed to get right up to the door, but the gunfire at that position was so strong that he had to fall back a few feet. With the situation looking bleak, all who were watching became anxious for the heroes, wondering if they really would be able to pull through and catch the criminals.

But then, like an angel of sorts, Barnaby came crashing down in front of the bank, suit glowing with his power activated. He busted the doors down and rushed in, the other heroes following him to take down the criminals. Barnaby moved quickly, his Hundred Power allowing him to move much quicker than the normal human. He knocked out several of the criminals in no time flat, taking them outside and setting them on the curb next to the police cars.

Finally it came down to the last criminal, who was stubbornly hiding behind the tellers’ counter and shooting at the heroes. With little time remaining of his power, Barnaby jumped over to the criminal and kicked him across the face. The gun he held was knocked away from him, but he kept smiling as he pulled out a concealed gun and shot it into Barnaby’s stomach. The hero’s power ran out at that exact moment, but he managed to move a little so the wound he took wasn’t too damaging. He growled and smashed the criminal’s face into the floor and moved his hands behind his back. At last it was all over, and Barnaby breathed a sigh of relief.

The blond struggled to stand up, the bullet in his side wedged deep into his flesh. He kept grunting as he was helped out of the back, the criminal taken from him.

“It’s finally over, but it looks like Barnaby may have gotten hurt,” the announcer’s voice said clearly on TV.

Kotetsu turned away from the screen, covering her mouth with both hands, "He got hurt…" she gasped.

“It looks like… Barnaby is going to be okay, but he will be headed to the hospital to have the bullet removed from his side.” The announcer seemed relieved that the hero was not severely hurt.

Barnaby did go to the hospital in an ambulance, and Lloyds was called to have Kotetsu meet up with Barnaby at the hospital. The older man found Kotetsu and told her this. “You should head to the hospital right away. I’m sure Barnaby has a few things he’d like to say…”

"Y-yes sir." She said, gathering her bag and hurrying out to the cab that had been called for her.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby underwent surgery to get the bullet out of his side. He had moved just enough so that none of his vitals were hit, but it was a close miss. Had he not moved out of the way by a centimeter, he wouldn’t have been so lucky. He was put into a quiet room to recover after surgery.

Kotetsu waited in a waiting room until she was told she could go back and see him. She approached quietly, only her heels clicking lightly against the floor to signal her approach to the door before she knocked and waited for a response. When she got one, she cracked open the door and poked her head in, "…Bunny?"

Barnaby turned his head and smiled weakly. “Hey…”

"…You got hurt…" She said, closing the door behind her, "That's not the way to make me worry less about you and the other heroes."

“I wasn’t expecting the second gun. Sorry to make you worry the first time you watch me.”

She shivered, "…Tomoya got shot once, too…one of his first days on the job. He was out of commission for a month."

“I won’t be out for that long, just a few weeks. But I’ll still be in the office. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

"You need to be more careful, regardless. My old heart can't take too much of this. And here I was more worried Antonio would be the one shot in the beginning there."

“He’s got tough skin, he can withstand a bullet better than I can.” Barnaby sat up a little and sighed.

"…What even is your power?"

“Hundred Power.”

"…Like Mr. Legend?" she blinked in surprise.

“Yep, just like him.”

"…He was my favorite hero when I was a kid!"

“Really? I always looked up to him as I was growing up. I watched his clips to figure out how to get in some good moves with my power.”

She nodded, "I met him once. There was a robbery and one of them men grabbed me as a hostage. I distracted the man who grabbed me by biting him and Legend took care of the rest."

“Brave young girl you were, it sounds like.” Barnaby chuckled lightly, then coughed.

"Easy now." She set down her purse and moved over to fill a paper cup with water, taking it over to Barnaby, "Drink this."

“Thanks…” He took the cup and slowly drank the water.

"…So what happens now, Bunny?"

“I recover, and fill out a report of the event. Saito will probably be mad at me for breaking the suit.” Barnaby looked at Kotetsu and grabbed her hand. “…Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me.”

"Well, according to you, who else do you have?" she teased, "So, do I cancel or postpone your appointments for the next few days?"

“What all do I have? Signings can be cancelled, others should probably be postponed.”

"Mmmm…." She took out the tablet and looked through it, "One autograph session, a few interviews, and a charity event."

“Cancel the autograph session. What’s the charity event? Is it a dance?”

"No, an auction. I guess you were volunteered as one of the items in the form of a dinner date."

“Oh…ah, cancel that. I don’t need to be focused on having a dinner date with someone while I’m trying to heal.”

She nodded and made notes to herself to make those calls first thing in the morning as it was already after normal office hours.

“Interviews shouldn’t be too stressful while I recover.” Barnaby looked out the window of his room.

Kotetsu nodded, keeping them penciled in. "Bunny, are you tired? Should I leave you to rest now?"

"No, you can stay. I enjoy the company. I don't really have anyone else who would come visit me." The blond looked back at Kotetsu with a smile. "And my name is Barnaby, not Bunny."

She shook her head, "Too late, Bunny, those ears are stuck in my head."

Barnaby sighed heavily and a little dramatically. "Whatever, old girl. I'm not going to respond to that nickname."

"…'Old girl'?" Her eye twitched. "I'm not an old mule pulling a cart!"

"And I'm not a cute bunny, I'm Barnaby, so we're even now."

Kotetsu sucked in a breath and put her hands up to her head like ears again, this time wiggling them with each word she childishly mocked; "I'm not a bunny, I'm a Barnaby!" She changed back to her normal voice, pointing at him, "You are fluffy and those curls remind me of a powderpuff! Your nickname is cute while the one you gave me makes it sound like you think I'm an aging old ass with a bad back and a fly problem! I may not be in my prime anymore, but I'm a woman that still has feelings!"

Barnaby's eyes widened as he was yelled at, and he was a little scared to even say anything back. "...I don't talk like that."

"I don't talk like that!" she mocked in the same way.

"Look, I'm not calling you an old ass. I'm just trying to show you that I'd rather be called Barnaby, not this random nickname you gave me."

She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, clearly still upset.

"Kotetsu, please stop acting like this. I don't want to fight you." He sighed and looked back out the window.

"I don't mind nicknames—it's what friends do. But that one was just mean."

"Sorry... It wasn't meant to be mean."

"…You have no experience with women, do you?" she said, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"I really don't. I'm sorry, I'm messing everything up here, and I don't know how to fix it."

"…Have you ever tried dating?"

"No, not really..."

"…Why not?"

"I don't know, just never felt the need to, I guess."

"You're young, you have time, but…also because you are young you should be enjoying yourself and finding out what you like."

"I'm too busy to so that. Besides, I'd rather focus on my hero work than trying to settle down."

"It wouldn't hurt your social skills…"

"I'm not interested at the moment."

"I thought you wanted to make friends—that you were lonely…"

"Yeah, friends, not romantic partners. Friends are good enough for me."

"It's all social."

"I don't care. I'm not I treated, and that's that." Barnaby sat up quickly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing as he did so. "I need to use the bathroom," he mumbled.

"Wait, Bunny!" She spun around and put her hands out to stop him, "I'll call for someone to help you. You shouldn't get up on your own, yet."

"You could just help me, you know..." He looked up at her between locks of his hair.

"I'm not that strong—or medically trained."

"Fine, get someone to help or my bladder will burst." He yawned a little, slouching some too as he waited.

Kotetsu hurried and called for help, a male nurse soon appearing and helping Barnaby safely into the bathroom.

Barnaby thanked the nurse once he was out of the bathroom and back in his bed. He yawned again. "I think I'm going to take a nap. You can stay if you want Kotetsu, but I'm not forcing you."

"I should get home. I'm sure Kaede heard what happened today and will be anxious to hear that you are okay."

"Oh, yeah. Go tell her I'm fine, and she can come visit me if she wants." Barnaby smirked and winked at Kotetsu.

"I told her not this first week back at school." She took her head, "But…I suppose…only if she gets her homework completed, since you did get hurt…"

"Bring her by any time. Just warn me before you do so I can be awake for her."

"I have your number, if you have your phone with you and within arm's reach…"

Barnaby looked at the table beside his bed, eyeing his phone. "It'll be right there when you warn me."

She nodded and made sure she had everything, "Need anything before I go?"

“No, you’re free to go.” The blond relaxed against his pillows and closed his eyes with a sigh.

She nodded and bowed her head, "Rest up. I'll see you later, Bunny." With that, she left quietly, closing the door behind her.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaede, hurry up if you're coming with me." Kotetsu called out to her daughter from the front door. Two days later. Barnaby was being released and she was supposed to pick him up and drive him home. Kaede had finished her homework quickly with the promise that she could go with her mother.

“I’m coming!” Kaede finished tying up her shoes and ran down the stairs, skipping the last couple with a jump. “Okay, I’m ready! Let’s go!”

Kotetsu held the door open for her, "Remember, he's still healing so try to calm your excitement a little." She said before locking the door and walking with Kaede to the car.

“I’ll be careful, I promise! I won’t hurt him at all.” Kaede skipped beside her mother until they got in the car.

The two got in and drove to the hospital, Kotetsu parking as close as she could to the doors. She then got out and didn't have to wait long for Kaede to be at her side again before heading into the front lobby.

Barnaby was waiting for Kotetsu in the lobby, an obvious line of fans next to him. Granted, the line was small, but it was a line nonetheless. When he saw Kotetsu enter the lobby, his whole attitude changed from happy to relieved. He was happy to go home and take a break from all the fans. An apology was said to the fans around Barnaby as he got up, and he slowly made his way over to his assistant. “Thanks for coming to get me,” Barnaby said with a smile. “I was wondering how long I had to satisfy my fans.”

"Sorry if we're a little late." Kotetsu apologized, "This is my daughter, Kaede."

"Oh my—My mom really _is_ working for you! I almost didn't believe it! I'm such a fan of yours, Barnaby!" The girl squealed.

“So I’ve heard,” the man chuckled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in a non-hostile environment. How are you?”

"Great! This is one of the best days of my life!"

“I wouldn’t doubt that for one minute.” Barnaby looked over his shoulder with a sigh. “We should get out of here before some fans start feeling jealous. That’s a problem I don’t want on my hands.”

"This way, Mom parked close!" Kaede said, almost grabbing his hand but stopping herself from doing so as she remembered he was still healing from a bullet wound.

Barnaby followed Kotetsu and Kaede out to their car, climbing into the backseat with Kaede instead of the front. “Figured I can sit next to my biggest fan, right?” He smiled at the girl.

The girl giggled, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"Why don't we stop someplace to eat dinner at before we drop you off?" Kotetsu suggested as she started the car.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll eat anything right now. Hospital food wasn’t very filling.”

"I know. Tomoya always wanted to stop for food after getting out if he got injured." Backing out of the parking spot, Kotetsu got them going towards the small but delicious diner she and Tomoya had always stopped at.

“I guess I’m a little like him then.” Barnaby shrugged with a smile. He, with some help, got out of the car, taking in the sight of the diner. “Time to be bombarded with fans,” he mumbled.

"Not here." Kotetsu shook her head, leading the way to the doors.

"This is a pretty laid back place." Kaede explained.

“I hope so. I’m too tired to deal with fans again.” The three went inside, Kaede and Kotetsu taking in the familiar scent of the place while Barnaby took it all in for the first time, and he was instantly in love. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, homey even, and the place smelled amazing. There was nothing he couldn’t love about that small diner. A smile graced his lips.

The customers did take notice of the celebrity hero, but at most they just smiled and waved at him, all respecting his space. On one wall hung an array of framed photographs from over the years, each one autographed by the celebrity it pictured standing or sitting in that very diner—including Wild Tiger; mask in place upon his face, Kotetsu by his side with a very pregnant belly. Kaede walked over to the picture, gently touching it. "I miss you, Daddy."

"This place is a bit of a secret the famous come here for a relaxing meal where they can feel like a normal citizen, and the normal citizens who come here respect that." She explained in a low voice before moving to claim a booth for the three of them.

“I think I’ll be coming to this place more often, then. I like it a lot here.” Barnaby moved over to Kaede, looking at the picture of Wild Tiger with her. “How old were you when your dad passed?”

"Three…"

“Only three… That’s so young to lose a parent. But I can relate. I lost both of my parents in a fire when I was four. It’s tough to lose someone you love at such a young age.” Barnaby put an arm around Kaede, patting her shoulder gently.

"I don't remember much…just his smile…and…how Mom cried when we lost him…sometimes she still cries…"

“I bet it’s really hard on her. She loved your dad very much from what I’m told, and she still does. I’m sure you do too. I still love my parents, after all. I don’t know why I would stop loving them, just because they’re gone.”

The girl nodded and sighed before turning from the photograph, "Mom's a little too attached to the past, though. Sometimes I wish she was ready to move on. She likes her old friend, Uncle Antonio, I know she does. It's super obvious but they never do anything…"

“Huh…” Barnaby took note of that. Maybe he would help Kotetsu move on someday. “Well, we better go sit down if we want to eat. I, for one, am starving.” He chuckled a little as he headed to the booth Kotetsu had claimed for them.

Kotetsu looked up, "I ordered us drinks."

“Thanks,” Barnaby said as he slid into the booth. “That’s a good looking picture over there of you and your husband.”

"Mm, he insisted I joined him for it." She nodded.

"It's nice that he did. He wanted to show you off."

"Or show off his unborn pride and joy."

"Or both." Barnaby chuckled as he looked at Kaede.

"I'm too adorable not to show off!" The girl grinned.

"If course. How could I forget? Besides, you're the daughter of Wild Tiger. You have to be shown off sometimes."

"Roar!" The girl laughed.

Barnaby laughed with her, looking back at Kotetsu. "Your daughter needs to come visit more often."

"It all depends on her school work." Kotetsu said in a motherly tone.

"Mooooom," Kaede said slightly annoyed.

"Well, your mom is right, Kaede. School work is more important that hanging out with me." Barnaby nodded.

"School helps you in the future. It's very important, and I just want you to have a good life." Kotetsu insisted.

"School is boring though." Kaede huffed a little.

"School helps you find something you want to do for the rest of your life. You won't be in school forever."

"But I already know what I want to do, and it doesn't involve math or writing silly poems!"

"Oh really? What are you planning on doing then?"

"I want to either be a hero like my daddy, or a professional ice skater!"

"Are you a NEXT," Barnaby asked surprised.

"Ahh—no…I'm normal like Mom, but…If I do get powers! It's not too late! Some people get their powers early, some late! Mine may be just a late bloomer!"

"Maybe, but not everyone is destined to be a hero. For the sake of your dream though, I hope you get your powers soon." Barnaby smiled at Kaede as their drinks were brought to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

Barnaby looked over the menu, not sure on what to get.

"I'll have my usual," Kaede said first taking a sip of her drink.

"I will as well." Kotetsu said before leaning over across the table and pointing to a few items, "I'd recommend one of these, going off what you normally order for lunch at the office."

Barnaby nodded, picking out a simple burger for his choice, not sure what else he should have gotten as he folded up the menu.

The waiter took their orders and left.

"Do you like ice cream? They have the best ice cream here!" Kaede asked Barnaby.

"I don't have ice cream a lot, but I suppose I could have some today."

"Mom and I always get a large sundae to share after we eat."

"Sounds like a plan, if I'm not too full." He chuckled a little.

"There is always room for dessert!"

"I don't usually eat dessert... Your mom can testify to that."

"No I can't. Dessert isn't normally a lunch thing." Kotetsu pointed out.

"Oh whatever. The point is, I usually don't have dessert."

"Missing out on quite the treat, Bunny." Kotetsu smirked.

"I'll try the ice cream this time, alright?" He sat back smiling with a sigh.

"…Mom…did you just call Barnaby 'Bunny'?"

Kotetsu glanced at her daughter, "Yes, why?"

Barnaby sighed. "She's calling me Bunny because it looks like I have bunny ears on my hero suit. I don't see it, but apparently the name is sticking."

"Uhg, Mom, you're embarrassing sometimes…" The girl whined.

"That's what parents do," Barnaby said with a chuckle. "It's their job to embarrass their kids."

"You only are embarrassed because I gave your idol a nickname." Kotetsu cooed at her daughter.

“Because his name is Barnaby! Don’t call him by some weird name you thought would fit him.” Kaede huffed and crossed her arms. “He doesn’t even look like a bunny.”

“Thank you!” Barnaby agreed with Kaede, giving Kotetsu a look that said “See?!”

"Can't help it. Especially when you put your hair back in a ponytail at the gym. It's even more like a powderpuff!"

Barnaby sighed, feeling defeated as he put his forehead against the table. “I can’t win this argument at all…”

"You learn fast." Kotetsu smiled.

“Just don’t use that name in front of the other heroes. That wouldn’t end well.”

"Too late for that." She rolled her eyes.

“Stop it.” Barnaby looked up with a smirk. “Or I’ll call you old girl again.”

Kotetsu narrowed her eyes at him; "Little Bunnies should learn to respect their elders!"

“I’m not a little bunny…” The name he called Kotetsu was just on the tip of his tongue, ready to be used once more.

"Well, you are quite tall, but still."

"Uhg, Mom…"

“Still not a bunny…” Again the name was right on the tip of his tongue.

Just then the waiter returned, balancing their food and carefully setting each plate down. "Will there be anything else?"

“I don’t think so, for now anyways.” Barnaby smiled at the waiter and nodded. “Thanks.”

He nodded and left them again.

Kaede dug right into her food as soon as she got it. It was clear that she loved it.

Barnaby was a little hesitant, picking off the pickles that were on the burger and setting them to the side of his plate. Only then did he take a bite of his burger.

"…Did you just pick off the pickles?" Kotetsu asked.

“Yes, is there something wrong with that?”

"Why didn't you just ask for no pickles?"

“I don’t like to ask for things.”

"You are wasting good pickles!"

“Have them if you want.” He moved his plate towards Kotetsu. “They make my stomach upset.”

"Then you should request no pickles." Kotetsu scolded, taking them and adding them to her own burger.

“I told you, I don’t like asking for things. I feel rude when I do.” Barnaby pulled his plate back to himself and took another bite.

"It's ruder to throw out what you don't want when it can be avoided in the very beginning." She shook her head.

He just rolled his eyes, looking away to avoid being yelled at anymore.

"Ignore my mom. She's just being a mom right now."

“Is she always like this?” Barnaby smirked as he looked down at Kaede.

"Only when she's in 'mom mode'." The girl shrugged.

“‘Mom mode’ huh… I’m going to use that against her now.” The blond chuckled as he switched his gaze to Kotetsu.

"Against me?" She raised an eyebrow at that, "Bunny, I _am_ a mom. You can't use that against me. I'm proud to be a mommy."

“Every time you go off on me, I’ll assume you’re in ‘mom mode’. I will use it, just watch me.”

"Ooo, what are you going to do? Call me 'Mom'?" she shrugged.

“No way, I’m not into that.” He shook his head almost violently.

Kotetsu gave him a confused look.

“I’m not calling you Mom ever.” Barnaby looked away again.

"No need to get upset over it…"

“I’m not upset; you’re just in mom mode for a long time.”

"You sure seem upset to me."

Barnaby remained silent as he finished up his food.

"Way to go, Mom…" Kaede huffed.

When Barnaby was finished eating, he stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He hoped that Kaede wasn’t too upset about the small quarrel between him and Kotetsu. It was rather embarrassing to think that she had seen her idol argue with her mother.

Back at the table, Kaede swatted her mother's arm, "Why'd you do that? Apologize to him!"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Yes you did! I know if someone even jokingly told me to call him 'dad' that I'd get upset! My dad's my dad! He lost both his parents when he was around the same age as me when we lost Dad! I know what it feels like!"

Kotetsu sighed, "Fine."

Barnaby came back a few minutes later, looking refreshed from the argument. He slid back into the book and took a sip of his drink. “Sorry, I may have overreacted a little.”

"…I'm sorry if my joking was out of line." Kotetsu sighed after her daughter nudged her.

“No, I’m sorry. I kind of brought it on to myself. I should know my own boundaries, I guess.”

She nodded, "We ordered ice cream while you were in the men's room. You are welcome to share—my treat."

"Thanks. I'll have a little ice cream." Barnaby smiled and looked around the diner.

It wasn't long before the ice cream and the checks were brought over to the table

"Barnaby, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to get a photograph of you before you leave—for our wall." The waiter requested.

“I’d be honored. This is a very nice place, and I’ll be sure to come back again.” Barnaby stood up with his flashy smile, being quite a few inches taller than the waiter.

The picture was taken, and in the digital age, it was taken to be printed off so Barnaby could sign it right away.

Kaede was already digging into the sundae, "I'm glad you like it here!"

“It’s really quiet, and I wasn’t swarmed with fans as soon as I got in here. This will definitely be my escape place, besides home.” Barnaby signed the photo as soon as it was printed off, then joined Kotetsu and Kaede back in the booth.

Kotetsu handed Barnaby a spoon, "I thought you'd appreciate this place." She smiled.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” He grabbed the spoon and dug into the ice cream, wincing at how cold the treat was in his mouth.

Kaede laughed, "You look like you never had a frozen treat before!"

"I have. It's just...been a while since I last had ice cream."

"Yeah but the look on your face was like you weren't expecting it to be cold!"

“It was colder than I thought it would be,” Barnaby defended weakly.

Kaede giggled, "But it's good, right?"

“Of course… it’s a little sweet.”

"So," The girl asked, claiming a cherry, "If you weren't a hero, what's your dream job?"

“A robotics engineer. My parents were into all of that when they were alive. They pretty much lived and breathed their job, they loved it so much.”

"Really? Do you know how to do that kind of thing now?"

“I know a little, but not enough to do anything big. It’s kind of just basic knowledge.” Barnaby shrugged as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

"You didn't study it on the side in school, then?"

“I took one class, but that was it. I was busy training to become a hero… among other things.”

"I think it would be very useful if you continued those studies in your free time. It could help you out in your hero work with how technology keeps advancing." Kotetsu observed.

"My parents helped to develop the technology involved in hero work today. There are a lot of things that wouldn't exist if it weren't for them." Barnaby sighed and smiled at the memory of his parents.

"Maybe talk to that quiet scientist who made your suit? He may be willing to teach you a bit more. It could be a way to feel closer to your parents."

"Saito? We don't really talk much other than about suit upgrades. I guess I could give it a shot though."

"Worth a try. Especially if it makes you happy." Kotetsu smiled.

Barnaby smiled back, catching himself after staring at his assistant for far too long. He looked away with a flushed face.

"I agree with mom." Kaede nodded, "Being happy is good, even if it can be hard to find sometimes."

"You're right about it being hard to find," he muttered.

"This could be a good opportunity for you. And, after you are ready to retire from hero work, you'll have a backup plan ready." Kotetsu continued.

"That's still a ways off from now. Or at least until I find out who murdered my parents."

"Which could be tomorrow for all we know. It pays to be prepared. Trust me…after Tomoya passed…I didn't know what I'd do until Topmag offered me a small job, and I was lucky to get that offer."

"I'll worry about a new job when I need one..."

Kotetsu gave him a sad look, "Sorry if I seem pushy about this, but if this ends up being a short career for you—it is for me, as well."

"I'll try not to make it too short then..." Barnaby sighed and set his spoon down. "I'm ready to go."

After the ice cream had been finished off and the bills paid, Kotetsu dove them up to Gold Stage and had Barnaby direct her to his apartment building.

Barnaby by thanked Kotetsu for helping him to his apartment, parted ways, and finally opened the door to his home with a sigh. The lights were switched on as he stumbled slightly in. He felt a headache coming on, so it was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"This…bar is so out of my price range…" Kotetsu gasped as she walked into the bar Fire Emblem, also known as Nathan, had chosen for the group's meet up, "I don't even think I can afford to breath in the air…"

The chairs, booths, and stools were upholstered in velvet, the tables and bar hand carved mahogany, the floor carpeted, trim gold, glass everywhere. It was like a scene from a movie.

"Don't worry. Whatever you can't pay for, I'll cover." Barnaby had arrived with Kotetsu, fitting as the woman was his assistant.

All the other heroes had already arrived and were waiting for the two as they arrived, slipping into the large booth they all shared. Greetings were shared all around, a waitress coming up and taking everyone's drink orders.

Kotetsu happily sat next to Antonio before she looked around, "They let minors in here?"

"Only until nine, then we have to leave and go home." Oragami Cyclone, Ivan, shrugged, "They even made us put on these bracelets marking us as underage."

"That's good."

"We older folk can stay longer." Keith, Sky High, pointed out cheerfully.

"Well, in the time that we have, let's make the most of it." Nathan smiled at everybody, and everyone seemed to agree as their drinks arrived and conversations started up.

"And we can drink any of our sorrows away," Antonio added as he took a large swig of his drink, not yet alcoholic for the night.

"I say we just have fun being in each other's company. That's what friends do anyways, right?" Barnaby smiled as he too took a sip of his drink.

"There's no drowning our sorrows in soft drinks." Kotetsu pointed out, tapping Antonio's glass containing the fizzy soda. "It just doesn't work like that, silly."

"Later on we can drink them away," Barnaby said, chuckling.

"I say we drink for a good time, instead." Nathan hummed.

"Sounds better," Antonio nodded.

"Good. Now, I was the first one here so I ordered us some snacks—on me." Nathan continued, "It shouldn't be too long."

"You're too nice, Nathan," Dragon Kid, also known as Pao-Lin, piped up.

"Please, it's pocket change." The flamboyant hero giggled.

"I hardly get that really. I mean yeah I get my paycheck, but I don't deal with the money myself yet." The girl shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Do your parents hold it for your education?" Kotetsu asked.

"I have no clue. I just know that I don't handle my own money."

"You should ask. It is your money; you should know where it goes." Blue Rose, otherwise known as Karina, commented, sipping her drink.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Even if you don't care to know now, it's always a good idea to know where your money is, just in case something happens in the future." Antonio tipped his drink towards Pao-Lin as he spoke.

"You won't be a kid forever, and I know that if my Kaede had a job so young, I'd put the money away for her until she turns eighteen, and I'd let her know about it. It'd be her right to know." Kotetsu nodded.

"I'll ask my parents next time I get a chance..."

"Get the chance?" Kotetsu asked.

"I don't talk to my parents much. They're too busy." Pao-Lin looked down at her drink.

Kotetsu fell silent a moment before reaching across the table and taking the girl's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Pao-Lin looked up a little surprised, but she smiled after a bit. "...Thanks."

"You can come to me if you need someone to talk to." Kotetsu said gently, "Or even if you just feel lonely."

"I might have to take you up on that offer some day. Thanks again." The girl seemed to feel happier as she drank her lemonade again.

The single mother smiled with a nod and looked over at Ivan who seemed to look like he wanted to include himself but was too shy to do so. "You can come to me as well, Origami."

"O-oh! I…thank you…" Ivan flushed a deep red.

"You looked like you might want to." She shrugged, "I'm a mom. I like to help kids when I can."

"I'm… just trying to interact with you guys. I don't go out much…"

"Then speak up! We're all friendly." She encouraged.

"Sorry! I am trying!" Ivan looks down at the table and focused on his drink as his face got redder.

"Don't bother. He's in the background, even when he isn't being a hero." Karina huffed.

"Don't be mean. There's probably a reason he's so shy." Kotetsu responded.

"But he does hide all the time," Pao-Lin said. "He just stays in the background. I don't think he's confident as a hero..."

"I a-am confident! I just...feel like you guys are better heroes than me." Ivan sheepishly looked up at the other heroes.

"That's not confident." Karina stated bluntly. "What even is your power? No one has ever seen it on Hero TV."

"Well... It's easier to show than tell, but I don't think you guys really want to see it..."

"Of course we want to see it," Barnaby y said with a smile. "We're all supportive here. This is a time to learn about each other, so let's see that power."

"O-oh okay..." Ivan got a focused look on his face before his whole body changed to look exactly like Barnaby.

Kotetsu blinked in surprise, "Two Bunnies… Origami, that's amazing! You could be a perfect spy and infiltrate a bad guy group to help take them by surprise or take them down!"

"I don't know about that... But yeah, I could do that I guess," Ivan spoke in Barnaby voice.

"No really, that's amazing—can you do anyone?"

"Yeah, watch." Ivan's appearance changed again, this time to Kotetsu. "See?" He said in her voice.

"You even change clothes! Is this an illusion or you actually physically change?" the woman asked, leaning closer to examine her double.

"It's just an illusion. My power distorts the way I look, but I never feel any change happen." Ivan shrugged, speaking in his normal voice again.

"Still, that's an amazing power for a hero!"

"I guess." He changed back to his normal self with a flush.

"It is. Oh! But I bet your powers were interesting for your parents when they first developed. You randomly looking like someone else. When did you get your powers?" She pressed.

"I… I'd rather not talk about it…" Ivan hid his face.

Barnaby gave Kotetsu a warning look that told her she might have been going too far, but Kotetsu wasn't paying any attention to him, her focus on Ivan.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kotetsu," Barnaby said. "Give it a rest, okay?"

Ivan peeked through his hands at Barnaby, silently thanking him.

"Hu?" She looked over at Barnaby, clearly not understanding what she had said wrong.

"He doesn't want to talk about this anymore. So let's find a new subject to talk about."

"But I'm worried about him…"

"Talk to him about it when he feels like it. Nobody likes to feel pressured into talking about something that's uncomfortable for them."

Kotetsu sighed, sinking into her seat.

"It's alright, just talk about it when he's more comfortable." Barnaby gave Kotetsu a light pat on the back.

"Kotetsu's always had problems knowing when not to press an issue." Antonio explained, "Please don't hold it against her."

"It's okay," Ivan said quietly. "We can talk about it some other time if you want. I'd…be happy to talk to you."

"I'd like to help if I can." She nodded.

Everyone talked and drank their fizzy soda, enjoying each other's company until the underage heroes had to leave. They bid their friends goodbye, and the older heroes ordered alcoholic drinks to really get the night going.

"So, as I'm sure you are the only one here who has been married…How did you like being a wife?" Nathan asked, reclining back and crossing his booted ankle over his knee as he sipped his glass of wine.

Kotetsu looked up, "I'm not sure how to answer that…I of course liked it…I miss it…"

"She wouldn't have stayed married if she didn't like it," Barnaby said with a chuckle. "It seems tough, though. Like, there are time's you'd get upset, and you could easily just cut it off instead of working things through." He shrugged, taking a drink of his rose wine.

"My wedding and the day my daughter was born were the best two days of my life." Kotetsu agreed, stirring her daiquiri with her straw.

"It's a shame Tomoya had to pass," the blond said with lowered eyebrows.

Kotetsu nodded, "He was more than a hero…he was my hero…"

"Ever thought of remarrying? Trying to find someone else, maybe, to help you get along after your husband passed?" Nathan leaned forward with a smile.

The lady of the group shook her head, though her eyes drifted towards Antonio for only a second, "I don't fall in love easily, and there has only been two men I have ever fallen for in my life, and I'm a single mom, now. I can't go out looking for romance. I'm too old to go to those silly blind dates and hope to find another Mr. Right. It's not fair to my Kaede, and it's not respectful to my Tomoya."

What she didn't add was that a year ago it would have never entered her mind to date again—or that over the past few months she was barely admitting to herself that she would if only Antonio…

"Besides, my big brother and Antonio have been very helpful to Kaede and I since Tomoya passed. I don't need a romance to have help and support." She added on, touching the man's arm.

"Doesn't mean you can't try. Love really is a fascinating thing." Nathan smiled just a little more. "But, yes, it is nice that you have a couple of men who are helping you out a great deal. No single mother could possibly do everything on her own."

She shook her head, "I've had my chances."

"Anyone can fall in love, sweetie."

Antonio wrapped his arm around Kotetsu and gently hugged her. "Kotetsu does have a lot of help, but she also has a hard time falling in love. It took her forever to admit she was falling for Tomoya." He chuckled a little and ruffled Kotetsu's hair.

Her cheeks flushed brighter and she allowed herself to lean into Antonio, "Only a year…"

"That's still way too long to deny you have feelings for someone."

"A lady never makes the first move!" Kotetsu denied, If he had just shown interest in me sooner…"

"He did, you just chose to ignore it. Like when he asked you to the homecoming dance and you said no because you were too scared to admit your feelings for him. You finally managed to accept him before prom that year."

"Homecoming wasn't Tomoya. Besides, I didn't even go."

"Whatever." Antonio rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"So you two have been friends since high school?" Barnaby asked.

"Hu? I thought I told you? Antonio had been my first boyfriend, even. He'd been on the football team at the time…though he quit the team shortly before he and I split up…"

"Oh, well I didn't know that part of your relationship. Must have been a little rough…"

"It wasn't that bad. My powers developed when I was on the team, so I quit before they were discovered and I was kicked off the team. After that, Kotetsu and I didn't really see much romantic interest in each other anymore, so we split. We're still good friends, though."

"I didn't see much a future with you because you quit the team—I stopped seeing that future together because you suddenly became distant and wouldn't talk to me about what was bothering you! Was it your powers? That wouldn't have bothered me at all!"

"Yes, it was my powers. I didn't think you were too bothered by it…"

"But you didn't even give me the chance. You never told me. You just began to grow distant. I thought you were falling for someone else or something. You should have told me."

"Sorry…" Antonio took a swig of his beer awkwardly.

"Well, seems things worked out. You two are still friends." Barnaby shrugged with his flashy smile, intending to lighten the mood once more.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him go too far. I loved him and still wanted a friendship. I broke up with him so we could both move on, only he never did. I haven't seen him date anyone since then. I thought the girl he liked just didn't feel the same way, and then Tomoya transferred in and…I ended up moving on first."

"Did he get along good with you two in the beginning?" Barnaby asked

"Who? Tomoya or Antonio?"

"Tomoya, when he transferred in. Was he instant friends with you two or did it take a little bit?"

"I…never approached him… I bumped into him on accident a few times, but I never spoke to him… But Antonio had become friends with him fairly quickly."

"And a year later you finally let yourself fall for him, I'm guessing." Barnaby smirked as he sipped his wine.

"He…was the cutest boy I'd ever seen… Antonio was a different kind of attractive. He was that hot, rough guy in school, but Tomoya…he was more…beautiful and gentle."

"Never was aware I was a different kind of attractive," Antonio chuckled.

"You still are." She admitted.

"Sure, sure."

Barnaby sighed and sat back in the booth. "This is almost weird," he mumbled.

Kotetsu glanced over at Barnaby.

The blond shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just taking in a different atmosphere than what I'm used to."

"Oh~ Feeling left out, Handsome? I'll gladly focus on you." Nathan cooed, sliding closer to the blond.

"Ah… well if you want. It's actually kind of nice not being the center of attention."

"Tired of the hero spotlight always shining on that pretty face of yours?"

"It's pretty much my life. It's nice to be away from fans and just relax."

"Probably hard for you to do with how many events they send you too. That's why you have Mrs. Wild here, right? To help you keep track of all that?" Keith said.

"…Mrs. Wild?" Kotetsu asked.

"You are Wild Tiger's wife!" the man grinned, "Mrs. Wild Tiger!"

"Yes, that's why I have Mrs. Wild," Barnaby chuckled. "I have a lot of events that I do, and it was to the point that I couldn't keep track of them all."

Kotetsu chuckled, "There are a lot. Even more than Tomoya had."

"It's what I get for being young and good looking, I guess." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"You also have revealed your face to the public—you were the first hero ever to show more than a partial face."

"I really didn't want to wear a mask, and I wasn't going to wear that helmet all the time. It's time things changed, in my opinion."

"But you gave up so much for it." Kotetsu pointed out, "You can't go anywhere without being recognized."

"I don't mind it, actually. I love being recognized, but sometimes fans get overbearing. A breather is nice every once in a while." Barnaby touched his side gently. "Speaking of, it's been a little hard to breathe today. I wonder if it's just the way my side is healing."

"Maybe you should step outside for some fresh air?" Kotetsu suggested.

"Maybe. I'll just step out for a bit." Barnaby slid out of the booth and headed out of the bar.

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" Nathan called out after him.

"No, I'll be back in a bit," he said over his shoulder.

"Alright." Nathan shrugged and looked back at the remaining party. "Guess he needs a breather."

"He does have a busy schedule, from what I hear," Antonio said. "Plus he's not completely healed up yet, so I bet it's a little stressful on him to not be able to do as much as he did before he got shot."

"I don't think that's it…" Kotetsu shook her head.

"What do you think it is then?"

"He's not used to this…having friends, I mean."

"Surely he had friends growing up in school?"

Kotetsu gave a small shake of her head.

"You're kidding, he had no friends at all? He had to have had some."

"From what he's told me…not since he was very small…"

"That's… odd. And sad." Antonio took a deep breath. "Why doesn't the guy have friends?"

She shook her head, "He's been so alone all these years. He never really learned how to make friends."

"His parents had to encourage him some, didn't they? Not that I don't believe you, it's just strange that he wouldn't have any friends with him being so popular."

"He…didn't." She sighed, shifting uncomfortably, "But he's trying to be friends with you guys. I encouraged him to try."

"He seemed to be doing pretty good at it," Keith chimed in.

Kotetsu smiled, "I'm glad of that. He's such a nice young man. I don't like him feeling so lonely."

"He definitely needs some friends. Let's all do our best to become his friends. No, his best friends!" Keith struck a pose while smiling.

Kotetsu giggled, "You're so energetic."

"I try to make people happy. There's no reason to be sad."

"It's a nice way to live."

A few more minutes passed and Barnaby came back looking more relaxed and refreshed than before. He slid back into the booth and took a sip of his drink. "Sorry about that. Needed to get away for a bit."

"Just back in time for round two." Kotetsu smiled, though Barnaby's rose wine still sat upon the table. "Fire Emblem just ordered a round of different shots for everyone, don't know what flavors are coming but they should get here soon."

"Sweet. I could use some stronger stuff." Barnaby chuckled and folded his arms while leaning back.

"Good." Nathan hummed, pleased that Barnaby wasn't going to make him force him to accept the shot.

"I was doing some thinking outside, and I was thinking we should make this a regular thing. Coming here and hanging out with drinks, it's really made me a lot happier than I've been in years." Barnaby smiled a little.

"Brilliant idea, and brilliant again!" Keith agreed.

"Are you always like this," Barnaby asked with a chuckle. "You're always happy about something, it seems."

"Being positive is the best way to live." The other blond smiled with a thumbs up.

"I guess it can be…" The younger trailed off quietly, looking away.

"Hey, cheer up, our shots are here." Nathan said, standing to help direct which one was for which person.

Barnaby sat back up and brought his attention to the drinks. Each person had their drink placed in front of them, and each one seemed to fit the personality of the drinker, that was, until Kotetsu's was set before her.

Topped with whipped cream, her shot certainly looked the fanciest.

Kotetsu looked from her shot and back up to Nathan, an eyebrow raised, "A blowjob?"

Nathan shrugged, "I was mostly curious as to your reaction and how you drink it. Traditional or boring? It's such a sexy drink, don't you think, darling?" he winked as he sat down in his seat once more.

Barnaby's eyes widened. "That's… such a lewd name for a drink…"

"That's the nineties America for you." Kotetsu shrugged, shifting in her seat and moving her hands behind her back after adjusting where her shot was set on the table. Then, holding her wrists in place behind her, she leaned forward over the drink like a dog to it's water bowl, and lowered her head. Her tongue darted past her lips and carefully slid down the inside of the shot glass and hooked around the floating whipped cream. Her eyes glanced over at Antonio, making sure he was watching before she firmly pressed her lips around the rim and drew the glass up off the table, tipping her head back and letting the drink flow into her mouth, cream and all. She smiled, cheeks flushed as she finished, the glass back on the table and her pinkly wiping off the white cream from the corner of her mouth before she sucked it off, further entertaining the men watching her.

Antonio rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Beautiful performance. I think you're the best at drinking those, Kotetsu."

On the other side of Kotetsu, Barnaby squeezed his legs together and swallowed, eyes even more wide, if it was even possible. He looked down at the table, trying control his own body without much success.

"It's been a while. I'm just glad I didn't slip up and end up with the shot all down my front instead." Kotetsu grinned, then she turned to Nathan, "Satisfied?"

"Oh my, if I wasn't exclusively into men, then Id be trying to tempt you back to my place later after a display like that."

"I'd have to decline if you did, sorry." She laughed.

"I—I didn't know a drink could be so…" Keith trailed off and grabbed his own shot, quickly tipping it back in attempt to distract himself from where his mind was going.

Barnaby stayed silent, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face with a small huff. He completely agreed with Keith. That drink was very, very distracting with how it was supposed to be drank, and the effect had gotten to Barnaby quicker than he would have liked. It was impossible to keep from his face flushing.

Kotetsu finally turned to Barnaby, "And that's why it has such a lewd name."

"Y-yeah…" he managed to say, taking a slow shaky breath. "I… I think I need to use the restroom…" The blond quickly got up and hurried to the restroom, trying not to let his state be noticed.

"…That was odd…" she muttered, watching him hurry away.

"It was," Antonio agreed. "Wonder if he started feeling bad because of the alcohol. Though he didn't drink that much…"

"He is half way through his wine and hasn't touched his shot. He'd have to be a real light weight if that's the case…"

"Well, he isn't that old. Maybe he hasn't been drinking for very long to build up his endurance with it." The man shrugged and drank his shot.

"…Cute little Bunny…" Kotetsu muttered, glancing at her boss' two drinks.

"Did you just call him a cute bunny?" Nathan's eyes were wide, as well as his smile.

"Well, yeah? Bunny has his cute moments." She shrugged.

"So… you think he's cute," Antonio said hopefully.

Kotetsu glanced at him, "Not like that."

"Uh huh, sure. You call him cute but you say he's not."

"Why do you keep trying to push me towards him?" she finally asked straight out.

"Come on, you need someone. You're getting too lonely with just Kaede around. I know you have me, and you say that's fine, but I can tell you're not fine all the time. You know I've said my word on us being together, I just feel like he's the next best option for you." He put an arm around her and squeezed her. "I want to see you happy all the time again. Just try it, okay? And if it doesn't work out, then I'll always be here for you. You know I will be."

"I—don't need some kid in the prime of his early twenties! That's not what I want. _If_ I feel ready to move on from losing my husband I want it to be with _you_!" She pulled away, "And you call me thick."

She got up and walked out briskly through the door, tears singing her eyes.

"Kotetsu, wait!" Antonio got up with a heavy sigh, following her out the door. "Hey, come on, Kotetsu. I hate seeing you cry. I didn't mean to make you upset, okay?" He sighed again, regretting ever suggesting she try to go out with Barnaby. He probably was too young for her, anyways…

"Not—not now."

She was an idiot. She wasn't even drunk; she couldn't brush her admission off on the influence of the drink. Her cards were all out on the table.

"Kotetsu, really, I'm not trying to hurt you. You know the answer I have to you... And it's because I don't want you to worry so much. You had enough worrying when Tomoya was alive."

"And how would _he_ be different? How would worrying about Bunny be different than worrying for Tomoya and you?" She demanded, turning to look at him, her tears causing her makeup to run down her cheeks.

"Because he's more careful than I am! He doesn't rush into things like me. He knows to be careful... And he really needs friends now more than ever." Antonio rubbed his neck.

"Tomoya was careful! It didn't stop that man from pumping him full of so much led that the doctors didn't even have a chance to save him!"

Antonio was silent, reliving the memory of watching Tomoya be shot so many times he couldn't make it out alive. It brought tears to his own eyes. "Damn it, Kotetsu... I'm sorry."

She didn't respond right away, marching up to the large man and hopping up, arms hooking around his shoulders much like she had done back in high school as she lifted herself up to meet his lips, letting her emotions pour out into the action. Her loneliness, her pain—her love.

"You can't tell me you don't still have feelings for me…we never fell out of love, we had just moved on…we can rekindle what we had, Antonio…" she whispered.

"Kotetsu..." He held her tight, taking a deep breath. "I do still like you...but it's too dangerous for you. I want you safe, and I can't be there all the time for you...for Kaede."

Antonio did admit he still loved her, but he was afraid to love her again like he did in high school. It was why he broke it off with her back then. He wanted her safe, and with his power just developing, it wasn't safe for her to be around. He didn't want to hurt her, and in all honesty, he was still scared he'd hurt her because of his power.

"But—you already are…you are there for us both…" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not all the time. My hero work prevents me from staying a decent amount of time. I'd be gone so much, and you wouldn't see me very often. The only times you get to see me now are when I have a day off or when I'm sick. Please, Kotetsu, I can't be with you and make you happy."

"I can! I can be happy with you, can't you see that? You're the only other man I'd ever want to be with…We had something special…Why deny feelings we both share?"

"I'm not denying those feelings. I don't want to hurt you... It's why I left you in the first place." Antonio held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her she could find someone better.

"Who gave you the right to make that decision on your own?"

"Kotetsu please..." He pulled her in for another kiss, a smaller one that was full of want, yet full of pain. "I'm sorry, but I just want to be friends..."

"You—you can't kiss me like that and tell me you want to be just friends seconds later…"

"I did, and I'm not doing it again. Sorry." Antonio set Kotetsu back on the ground with a sigh.

She looked away, tears starting up again, "…Then you'll understand…when I can't stay here right now." She turned away and started leaving once more.

The man stood there, understanding her clearly, but he wanted to reach out to her and tell her it was all going to be okay. He wouldn't have been able to make her happy like Tomoya had. She had worked beside him, so she was happy to be by his side. She hadn't worked with Antonio, and with her working for Barnaby now, there was no way she'd be happy seeing him on a few given days.

"I'm sorry," he said to himself. "I don't want to hurt you more..."

"It's too late for that…" she looked back at him, "This is the third time my heart's been broken…the second time you broke it." Clutching her purse she hailed a cab and got into it alone.

Antonio went back inside with a heavy heart. He felt terrible, but he had to do it. He and Kotetsu just couldn't be together again.

Barnaby was back in the booth, looking more comfortable than he had before, but it was clear he was filled in on what had happened. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't particularly upset. He felt odd, to say the least, torn between emotions and not knowing what to do. So when Antonio came back, all he did was give the older man a side glance and remained silent.

"No Kotetsu? Geeze, quite the heartbreaker, aren't you?" Nathan said, humor lacking from his voice.

"I didn't mean for her to get upset. I tried not to hurt her, but it seems I did anyways." Antonio groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Do you know nothing of how a woman's heart loves? Of course she's upset, and it won't go away for quite a while. Trust me." Nathan narrowed his eyes. "What I don't get is why? I have seen how you look at her. You are in love with her, still."

"There's no way I could be with her though! I'd never be around to take care of her. She wouldn't be happy like she was with Tomoya."

"If that's what you have convinced yourself." Nathan huffed.

"I'm confused. She already knows what being with a hero means, right? She was with Wild Tiger!" Keith said.

"Kotetsu was able to be with Tomoya all the time because she was his assistant. She saw him every day, but that's not the same with me."

Barnaby cleared his throat. "It sounds like she needs someone who wants to be with her, and clearly that isn't Antonio." He sighed and got out of the booth. "Thanks for the shots, Nathan. I'll be taking my leave now." He turned, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on as he exited through the door.

"Aw, the mood was killed and we didn't get to tell him we can be good friends!" Keith sighed sadly.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Kotetsu sat at her usual bar, already more intoxicated than she should be as she ordered another drink. "Stupid—stupid Antonio…" she hiccupped.

"I think you should really get home and sleep this off, Kotetsu." The bartender suggested with a worried frown.

She shook her head, "I neet' forget."

Barnaby had left the bar, set on trying to find Kotetsu and calm her down. Antonio had pulled a jerk move on her, and she surely needed someone to help her forget what happened and feel better.

Knowing Kotetsu, she wouldn't have gone straight home. No, she would have gone some other place to drink, and thank God she had said something about where she liked to drink. Barnaby headed there, and he was happy to find her there. He signed and approached her cautiously.

"Kotetsu... It's me, Barnaby." He took a seat next to her.

She slowly turned and eyed her and have an annoyed sigh, "If jerkface sen' you, go 'ome. No needs pushing."

"I came here by my own want, relax. I'm here to help you feel better." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"He's the wors'!" She cried out a bit louder than she likely wanted to, "He tells me he lo's me n' kisses but then BAM! Friendzone-thingy kids cry aboot!"

"He was kind of a jerk for doing that to you. But forget about it. Clearly he doesn't want you the way you want him. To me, it looks like a lost cause." Barnaby sighed and asked the bartender for a glass of water.

"Big fat jerkface wi' giant fucking hardhead." She drunkenly corrected.

"Whatever you want to call him. I'm sure it's all appropriate at this point."

"I don't even know why…Why, Bunny…why did I have t'get my heart bum-bump back for him?" She cried, slumping against him.

"Shh, it's okay. Things like this happen. It's okay to feel this way." Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and hugged her as his water was brought to the counter.

"I miss it…I miss not being alone every day and night…so cold…"

"I bet it is. I wish I could help you, Kotetsu." He grabbed the glass and moved it closer to her. "Here, drink some water."

She took it slowly and sipped it back before grimacing, "Thisis funny tasting vodka…"

"I just said it was water. You got yourself really drunk." He sighed and took the glass from her.

"…I want…to forget him…" she said more gently.

"Drinking away your issues won't help, you know."

"Helped before…"

"Yeah, you forgot for one night. It won't make you forget forever."

"…He used to help the rest…"

"He's not helping now, is he? I should take you home so you can rest..."

She shook her head, but didn't protest when he guided her to her unsteady feet.

"Yes, I'm taking you home. You'll make yourself pass out here." Barnaby pulled out his wallet and put some cash on the counter for the bartender, then led Kotetsu out to his car.

"Pretty Kaede can't see Mommy drunk!"

"What the hell, is your daughter home alone?!" The blond groaned as he helped Kotetsu into his car. "You're not going to be around her in this state. I guess you're coming home with me."

"Not…babysitter next door come over…"

"Good..." Barnaby tried to get to his apartment as quick as he could, and then there was the task of getting Kotetsu into his apartment. It certainly was a chore, trying to keep her upright and free of distractions, but finally she was placed in Barnaby's bed where she was safe and free of any more drinking.

Barnaby sighed as he stood back up, looking down at Kotetsu. "I hope the bed's comfortable."

No answer came, fortunately because the woman had quickly fallen asleep.

The blond sighed and took his glasses off, setting them on the night stand. "Hopefully she stays asleep until morning. And it's a good thing tomorrow is Sunday." Barnaby kicked off his boots and moved to the front room, choosing to sleep in the chair that night.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu's purse had been dropped near the door, along with her shoes, and early that Sunday morning, the sound of her phone ringing made its way to Barnaby's ears.

Barnaby was barely awake when her phone went off, and he stumbled over to the purse sleepily, digging through it until he found the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mom? You aren't mom…Where's my mom!" Kaede's worried voice hurriedly inquired.

"Oh, Kaede. It's just me, Barnaby. Your mother spent the night at my place because she got herself so drunk she couldn't stand up straight." He yawned, squinting as he looked out the window as the sun rose.

"…But…she was going out with you and Uncle Antonio…not the bar…"

"Well, things went kind of sour, and it went downhill from there. Don't worry, your mother will be home as soon as she's awake and feeling better."

"Ah, honestly, you should call next time. I got really worried when she wasn't home!"

"I was going to call, but it completely slipped my mind once we got to my place. Sorry."

"Be more responsible next time!" she lectured, sounding more like she was the parent. "She's the only mom I've got. I worry that her drinking will get her in major trouble one day."

"I kept her out of trouble last night, but yes, I'll be more responsible." He chuckled slightly as he walked over to the window.

"Good… Hey, how come it's you and not Uncle Antonio?"

"Well, because Antonio was the one to upset your mom."

"—Wait, what?"

"I didn't catch it all, but it was something about your mom wanting to date him, and he said no."

"…Wait, what? She finally confessed and he..? Mom… Come get me! Mom needs comfort!"

"Alright, alright, just… hold on, I have to write a note in case she wakes up. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Yeah, she probably won't if it was _that_ kind of need to get drunk. She'll be out until noon. She tries to hide it from me, but I see more than she realizes."

"Okay, well I'm on my way. See you soon." He hung up and sighed, getting his shoes from the bedroom and heading out.

Kaede hurried around her room, getting dressed and then rushing to the kitchen to grab a container of tea leaves, knowing her mother could use a nice hot cup when she woke up with a killer hangover and her emotions.

Barnaby was at Kotetsu and Kaede's home in just under a half hour, pulling out the key he had grabbed from Kotetsu's purse for the building and her apartment. He opened the door seeing Kaede in the kitchen. He smiled a little. "Morning…"

"Morning, Barnaby! Oh, do you have a kettle at your place? Mom's going to need this to help with her headache."

"I do, it just needs to be cleaned up a little. Hasn't been used for a while." He stepped inside a little while yawning.

"Good." She nodded and grabbed a pouch and slipped it into her small purse before nodding, "Okay. Can we stop by a store on the way? I'll get things to make breakfast like Grandma used to do for Mom and I when it was really bad after losing Daddy."

"Sure, I think I saw a store just down the road." Barnaby locked up the apartment, and he and Kaede went to the store so she could get things for breakfast. They both went to Barnaby's home right after, and Barnaby was sure to enter quietly in case Kotetsu had woken up, despite what Kaede may have said.

"You don't have much stuff…" Kaede said, kicking off her shoes and setting them aside by the door.

"I have enough for me. Don't really need much else." He led her to his kitchen and told her where the kettle was before going to check on Kotetsu.

"…You have a chair." The girl pointed out. "Just a chair."

"And a TV," he said as he came back. "A nice kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Good place for a single guy like me."

"But, what if you have people over? Only one spot to sit!"

"I, uh… don't really have friends. I don't have people over."

"Don't be silly! Of course you have friends! You have Mom and I, and the other heroes, right? Mom said so."

"Well, I guess I do have them, but they've been my only friends I've had. I had a hard time making friends when I was younger."

"But you're super cool! You had to have been the most popular boy in school!"

"I was too scared and shy to socialize. I know I look like a social butterfly now, but that took a lot of work to get me to that point from where I was before." He shrugged and took a seat in one of the stools he had in the kitchen.

The girl began to get things ready to cook, "Well, that puts a damper on my daydreams."

"Ah, sorry?" He chuckled a little and yawned again. "Oh, I guess I should put your mom's stuff back in her purse…" He stood up, fishing the keys and phone out of his pocket before returning to the front room and putting them back in the purse, not minding where they fell because he didn't remember where they went in the first place.

"Hey, Barnaby, What kind of waffles are your favorite? I'm making Mom some cinnamon vanilla waffles."

"I like blueberry, but cinnamon vanilla sounds just as good."

"I can do both." She said with a shrug, "Go check on mom and make sure she's fine and hasn't moved to hugging the toilet."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, moving once again to the bedroom. He cracked the door open slowly before peeking inside.

If Barnaby had expected the bed to be still somewhat made, he would have been disappointed. The woman in it had burrowed herself in, making almost a nest with the blankets and pillows so that everything was in one lump in the center of the bed.

The blond just chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "She's sleeping well… I guess." He left the door cracked open slightly and returned to the kitchen. "Well, she's still in the bed, but she's wrapped up in the center with the blankets and pillows. How she managed to destroy a bed like that, I'll never know."

"I see…she was feeling lonely. She does that sometimes." The girl shook her head, adding blueberries to a second bowl of waffle mix. "Better that she burrows than disappears. Sometimes she'll refuse to sleep in her own bed because Dad's not there with her. One time I found her sleeping outside my door."

"Have you ever let her sleep in your room with you? I'm sure it'd make her feel less lonely some nights."

"When I was smaller, but now my bed isn't big enough for us both."

"You could crawl into bed with her. It'd have the same effect. Anyways, should we wake her up, or let her sleep more? I honestly don't know which would be better for her…"

"Wake her when the tea is ready. The smell helps wake her up less grumpy from the way her head feels."

Barnaby nodded and waited until the tea was done to go back into the bedroom and wake Kotetsu. He shook the lump that was in the middle of the bed gently, speaking softly. "Kotetsu, wake up."

"To-mo-ya?" Her sleepy voice groaned out.

"Sorry, no." The blond sat on the edge of the bed. "It's just me, Barnaby. Ah… 'Bunny'."

"Tomoya, I miss you…come back to me…" she said, arms slipping around Barnaby's waist.

"I'm not your husband, Kotetsu." He shook her a little more, pulling back the blankets as best as he could. "I'm Barnaby."

"I don't feel too good, Tomoya…I think I caught a cold…"

"Kotetsu, please…" Barnaby was starting to feel really bad about being called Tomoya when he clearly was not. He considered getting Kaede's help. "Just wake up already. I'm not your husband." He shoved away all the blankets and pillows. He also moved the trash can closer, just in case Kotetsu really was sick.

"…I don't know how long I can keep doing this, Tomoya…I thought I could but…"

With a heavy sigh, Barnaby resorted to pulling Kotetsu into a hug, despite the still strong smell of alcohol on her. If she was to wake up, maybe this way she'd wake up and realize he wasn't her husband.

"To-Tomo…ya…"

Tears started soaking through Barnaby's shirt as she slowly awoke.

"…Bunny..?"

"You can keep crying if you want," He said softly, holding her closer. "I don't mind."

"Where…are we? What happened? Ah—ow…" She cradled her head.

"We're at my place. You got blasted last night, and you didn't want Kaede seeing you like that, so I brought you here."

"Your place..? Oh!" She sat up and away from him, realizing they were in the same bed together, the sheets pulled off the mattress and the bedding in a heap. "Oh—oh no, don't tell me you and I-! Ow…" she grimaced in pain.

"Hey, relax. We didn't do anything. You were asleep before you were even in bed. I slept in the front room last night, and I left you alone." He sighed and stood up. "Anyways, Kaede is in the kitchen making you tea. It should be ready to drink by now."

"Oh good…wait, Kaede's _here_?"

"Yeah, she called your phone this morning wondering where you were, so I brought her here."

"…She knows? Ah, she must be so disappointed in me…"

"Well… more disappointed in me, I think. She knows you come home really drunk sometimes. But she yelled at me for not calling her last night." Barnaby shrugged. "You want to come to the kitchen with me, or have Kaede bring you your tea?"

"Is…it bright in the kitchen?"

"Ah, yeah…I'll have her bring it to you." The blond left the bedroom with a small sigh. "Your mom is awake now," he said to Kaede as he entered the kitchen again. "Best you take her tea to her. She won't like how bright it is in here."

She nodded and put everything on a tray, "Mom wasn't weird or anything, was she? Sometimes she has called Uncle Antonio by dad's name as she wakes up. One time she thought I was dad, too."

"She did call me Tomoya several times. Then I hugged her to wake her up and she started crying until she woke up. She… thought we slept together because I was hugging her."

"Ah, how embarrassing!" She picked up the tray and walked to the door, "Which is the bedroom?"

"Here." He led Kaede to the bedroom and knocked on the door, letting the girl go in first.

"Oh, mom…" The girl shook her head and walked over to the bed, "Here, have some tea. You'll feel better."

"There's also waffles if you're hungry any," Barnaby added.

"I'm sorry, I've caused trouble, haven't I?"

"This time it's understandable. Barnaby told me what happened." Kaede shook her head, pressing the cup into her mother's hands. "But you really need to find something other than drinking…"

"It's a bad habit," Barnaby agreed. "And you didn't have to get that drunk. You were way past your usual limit, I'm sure."

"…I don't remember." She admitted.

"I'm going to start keeping a record of how much you drink. It's really unhealthy."

"That's a big job." Kotetsu shook her head.

"I can handle it. I'll start going with you, so I can keep track of how much you drink."

"I already keep an eye on how fast her bottles at home go down." Kaede said.

"Well I'll do the same when she's out then. This drinking problem has got to stop, Kotetsu. You know it's not helping anything."

"Feels like it helps…" She sighed, sipping the tea.

"It really doesn't, Mom." Kaede sat on the edge of the bed and moved closer to Kotetsu. "You really need an adult to help you. I do as much as I can, but it's not enough sometimes."

"You should be focusing on being a kid. I'll be okay, sweetie." Kotetsu shook her head, pulling her into a one arm hug.

"I can't when you come home drunk at least once a week! I don't want to worry about you so much, but with how much you drink, I can't help but worry all the time." The girl put her hands on her hips.

"It's _my_ job to worry about you, Kaede, I'll be fine."

The girl huffed a little, but she dropped the issue nonetheless.

"You're a good girl, Kaede…so much like your father."

"I try to be," she muttered.

Barnaby chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I'd say you're well taken care of, Kotetsu."

"It should be the other way around…"

"I am well taken care of, mom! You do a great job, I only wish you drank less."

"Getting out of a drinking habit might take a while, especially since its clear Kotetsu is an alcoholic. We just have to work on it little by little."

"Clear? Bunny, I told you I was."

"I know, but last night really proved that to me. It's worse than I thought, actually."

"Last night…wasn't a normal one."

"Again, I know. It does give me a glimpse of how serious it can get."

"…Right now…I never want to see him again…It may be a while before Antonio comes over, Kaede…"

"He pretty much dumped you before he gave you a chance. I don't want him around because he hurt you." Kaede nodded her head as her final statement.

"It was more like confusing signals all over the place before he dumped me…" She shook her head and sipped more of the tea, its effects working well at calming her hangover. She set it aside and took her plate of waffles.

"In any case, let's avoid the topic and enjoy breakfast," Barnaby said with his flashy smile.

"Barnaby, your smile is always so happy. Like I can't even smile that happy all the time." Kaede giggled a little.

"I don't know…sometimes his smile seems…sad." Kotetsu muttered out loud before she could think to not say it.

"Sad? Sad how," the girl questioned.

"Lonely, distant, like it's hiding pain…"

"Ah..."

Barnaby smiled faltered a little, fading until the smile was gone completely. He didn't think he showed his emotions that well, but if what Kotetsu said was true, then he really needed to work on that.

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't mean right now! Just sometimes when you are facing cameras and fans…maybe I only notice because I do very similar sometimes…"

"I haven't ever noticed... Does it really show on camera like that?" Barnaby swallowed a little.

"I—I mean…I think I'm the only one who sees…everyone else just sees—sparkles."

"Sparkles... If everyone else sees them, then how come you don't?" Barnaby felt his cheeks flush lightly.

"Well…when we first met I had only wanted your signature as a gift to my daughter. All the other women and girls were hoping you'd single them out and grow a romantic interest in her. They see what they want to see—you smiling at them over the crowd of faces."

The blond shook his head. "Odd..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you…I wasn't thinking. I still have a bit of alcohol in my system…I can feel it."

"No-no, you didn't upset me. You just made me realize that I show more than I think sometimes..."

"Ahh, all our topics turn sad this morning…" Kaede interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for the last topic to go sad. The waffles smell amazing, Kaede. I think it's cool you can cook things already." Barnaby put on a genuine, happy smile.

"Mom and grandma teach me. Though I have yet to master Mom's fried rice."

"I've heard of the famous fried rice, but I have yet to taste it. Supposedly it's really good."

"It is!" The girl insisted.

"I will have to try it sometime soon. Maybe tonight?" He looked hopeful at Kotetsu.

The woman nodded, "You did take care of me last night, so if you want some."

"I'd love some, if it's not a bother to you."

"I enjoy making—and eating—it. It shouldn't be a problem. The hangover should pass before supper."

"Great! I can't wait for tonight." Barnaby chuckled.

"So you're coming over?" Kaede asked.

"You bet. I'm sure it's going to be worth it to come over."

"Yay!" The girl smiled, "Hey, Barnaby, can I go watch your really big TV while I eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure. Watch whatever you want."

"Thank you!" The girl hopped up and went to get her own plate of waffles to sit with as she watched TV.

Kotetsu watched her daughter leave before sighing, "I am sorry for all this."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault at all." Barnaby pulled Kotetsu into a hug again.

"I just…I shouldn't have said anything…I ruined the evening for everyone."

"Don't say that, Kotetsu. None of this was your fault. Please, don't feel bad about it. I hate seeing you so upset." Barnaby wasn't quite sure, but his feelings for Kotetsu might have been getting just a little more friendly than before. His heart pounded in his chest as he spoke. It was a wonder that he didn't freak out and blurt something out that might scare Kotetsu.

"No, it is. I don't know what I was thinking if I say something while drunk I can pretend it never happened but last night…I didn't have enough alcohol to pretend my confession was a joke like I normally would…"

"Yeah... But, he didn't return the confession. I know you still like him and want to be with him, but he's not interested in you... Is that bothering you?"

"He is interested, but doesn't want to…that only made it hurt more…"

"I'm confused by what he did. He likes you back, but he doesn't want to? I just don't understand." Barnaby shook his head.

"He let me go the first time because he became a NEXT and thought he'd hurt me…now he won't take me back because he's a hero and may hurt me… He had no right to make those decisions on his own."

"He wants to protect you by not going out with you. That's crazy. It should be the other way around. Hell, if it had been me, I would not have dumped you like he did. It's not fair to you."

"It really…wasn't…it isn't…I…I loved him, I still do… He and Tomoya were the only ones I ever gave my heart to and…now…how can I hope to again? How when it's been broken so soon after finally healing enough to try again?"

"I really wish I knew how to help." Barnaby sighed, knowing his growing feelings for Kotetsu were of no use now.

"I don't think anything can help… She sighed and pushed back her messy brown hair out of her face.

The blond sat there in silence, thinking for a bit before getting up and grabbing his hair brush, offering it to her. "Here, you look a little rough." He chuckled.

"I feel a little rough…at least I'm consistent." She sighed, taking the brush.

"You just need to rest for the day. You'll be back to your normal self in no time." He also grabbed some spare hair clips on his dresser and clipped back her bangs once she brushed them. "There, now they won't get in your face."

"Hair clips?" She blinked, looking at him.

"I use them when I'm working around the apartment. They aren't used that much, so you can keep them."

"Does that mean you don't work here often? No housekeeping?"

"I try to keep the place cleaner than it is now. But I'm hardly home to make a mess of things."

"I could help you with it?" Kotetsu offered.

"You don't have to do that. I can handle this place on my own." He smiled at her.

"I'm your assistant. It really wouldn't be any trouble."

"You're my assistant at work. I don't want you to be overwhelmed with my stuff while you're not at work."

"I would be at work…"

Barnaby sighed. "Alright fine. You can help me, but only sometimes. I'm not going to overload you with work."

"Well, it'd be a good distraction if I was." She sighed. "Bunny, I—"

"Barnaby!" Kaede ran to the door, "I was flipping channels and—come see, quick!"

The blond looked up quickly, a concerned look on his face. "What is it?" He got up and followed Kaede back to the TV.

The girl pointed to the news showing a clip as the reporter talked about the story. It showed the outside of Barnaby's apartment building the night before as the famed hero carried Kotetsu from his car before the valet took it to park, and up through the doors. From the angle, it certainly did look more romantic than a man helping a very drunk woman.

The reporter didn't help, speaking out about how Barnaby had a secret lover and wondering who she was; what a travesty for all the hopeful women in the city.

Barnaby visibly deflated at the reporter's story, letting out a long sigh. "Of course, someone had to be filming… I was just bringing Kotetsu back to my place last night. We're not dating."

"And Mom's your assistant! Looks like you have a problem to fix…"

"A big problem…" He looked back at the bedroom, then groaned as he faced the TV again. "I hate reporters so much."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probably call the station and try to work things out, but they won't believe me. Agnes is going to jump down my throat too. I've dealt with girls claiming to be my girlfriend before, but it's never been reported like this."

"Yeah, they have a video of you carrying Mom into your apartment like a princess."

"This is so messed up; I don't even know how to fix it." Barnaby sighed and sat in the chair that was nearby.

"You are fixing it with telling the truth." Kotetsu said, leaning against the door to the bedroom, her eyes squinting at the bright light, "We'll call a press conference and confess I work for you and simply had too much to drink so you were assisting me to a safe place to sleep it off."

"Agnes is still going to give me her two cents about it," he said while looking at Kotetsu. "You know she doesn't like to find out things by the news."

"Who's Agnes?" The woman asked.

"The lady who controls Hero TV. She likes to get hero news before anyone else since she has the original source a call away."

"But there isn't any news. We are not together. It's just a misunderstanding."

"I know, it's just going to be hard to convince her now that we aren't together." Barnaby sighed and took off his glasses to rub his face.

"Well, I'm not worried about her. We need to fix this larger problem, first. Where's my purse? I'll set up a time and place for you to address this, and then I'll shower and get cleaned up. You should do the same before me." She suggested.

"Your purse is in here." Barnaby stood up, took her purse to her, and made his way to the bathroom door. "I'll grab my shower while you work on making that appointment."

Kotetsu nodded and took out her work tablet, turning it on and going back into the bedroom to make the necessary calls despite her headache.

Barnaby tried to take a quick shower, going over the many thoughts he had going through his head. The way Kotetsu had suggested to bring out the truth did seem convincing, but he doubted that he'd be able to tell the truth without reporters laughing and asking "No really, who is the mystery girl?". He came out with all his clothes back on, but also a towel working to dry his hair.

Kaede looked up from the TV and blushed, "He looks so hot wet…" she muttered to herself.

"Did you get everything set up," Barnaby asked Kotetsu as he finished drying his hair.

Kotetsu nodded, slipping her tablet back in her purse, "We have an hour and a half to get to the Apollon building. The press conference will be held in conference room three on the first floor." She got up and moved towards the bathroom, "Is there a towel I can use?"

"Yeah there should be an extra in the cabinet."

"Thank you." She said before hurrying in and closing the door before stripping down and hanging up her dress, hoping the steam from a hot shower would relax the wrinkles from sleeping in it. She then showered and readied herself to go.

"Am I coming, or am I staying here?" Kaede asked Barnaby while they waited for Kotetsu. "You won't have time to drop me off at home."

"You can come if you like. I won't mind it." He flashed her a smile.

"Really? I do!"

"I say you can come. Your mother may have a different opinion, but eh, she can let you go this one time."

"She was the drunk one, not me. I'm innocent." The girl giggled.

He chuckled. "You know… I could probably get access to give you a tour of where Kotetsu and I work. You'd get to see how everything works."

"Yes!" The girl jumped up, "Can I see your suit, too? I was too distracted when you saved me to really get a close look!"

"Of course, and maybe even a simulation so you can see me in action."

"Really?!"

"What has my baby girl so excited?" Kotetsu asked, walking out of the bathroom, her hair pulled back into a half-ponytail.

"I was just saying she might be able to get a tour of Apollon after the press conference." Barnaby smiled, hoping it wouldn't upset Kotetsu any.

"If the day will let you, it sounds like she'll have fun." She nodded, slipping on her shoes, "But we should get going."

"Yes, Ma'am," Barnaby mocked slightly. He smiled as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Wait for me!" Kaede said, turning off the TV and hurrying to grab her shoes.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The room was packed with news reporters from TV and radio stations, as well as newspapers and web blogs. Light chatter filled the somewhat tense room, but all the 'relaxing' qualities of the place soon disappeared with the arrival of Barnaby. Cameras flashed and people shouted out their questions as soon as he was in the room, and they didn’t stop as he sat down at the small table that was set up. He sighed, not wanting to face everyone, but willing to do so to get the facts straight about his 'mystery girlfriend'.

"Mr. Brooks!"

"Barnaby!"

"Who is this mystery woman?"

"How long have you been dating her?!"

The questions shot off.

Barnaby put his hand up to silence the energetic group, then started off bluntly. “I have no girlfriend to speak of. There is no mystery woman. The woman you saw in the clip was my personal assistant. I had taken her home to my place after she had gotten too drunk.”

"Do you expect us to believe that?"

“Yes, I do. I can have my assistant come up here and give you here side of the story. There is no romance between us whatsoever.”

Kotetsu sighed and when the crowd got rowdy again, she stepped out next to Barnaby and moved the mic to her level. She squinted behind her sunglasses, the dark lenses not quite enough to filter out the painful light.

"My boss is correct. Last night I drank a little too much and couldn't get myself home, nor did I want my young daughter to see me that drunk, so Mr. Brooks was kind enough to get me someplace safe to sleep it off. There is nothing going on between us other than a professional relationship and the start of a friendship. No romance at all."

“Well, you seem like a lady who needs a relationship,” remarked one reporter. “You’re a single mom, if my sources are correct. Wouldn’t you be one to need a romantic relationship with someone, especially Barnaby?”

"What?" Kotetsu blinked, "That's frankly a very rude statement to make about someone you don't know! I may be a single mother, but I have been doing just fine over the years!"

“Why are you getting so drunk, then, that your boss has to go pick you up and take you to his place, not yours where your daughter could see you in such a state? Clearly you don’t like to show her that side, and there has to be a reason for that. Perhaps, a bad relationship in the past?”

"I am not the only person who has had too much to drink."

“So, you’re not denying anything I’ve said so far?”

"I was denying it! The only reason you are making accusations is because my boss happens to be a hero. If it was someone else who had assisted me, I'd be just any other woman who drank too much."

“Was this the first time you’ve gotten very drunk,” another reporter called out from the other side of the room.

"…No. But that doesn't mean anything is happening between Mr. Brooks and I."

“Do you know what might be the cause of your heavy drinking?”

"…My husband…was murdered. I miss him. I drink due to my loss."

“Records say you used to work for Topmag, a company that sponsored a few heroes before it was bought out. Is it possible that your husband was a hero, thus why your job now is the assistant of a hero?”

Kotetsu swallowed, "My husband was Wild Tiger." She knew she had said too much and was being eaten alive by the press, even before she said it. But she was overwhelmed and still suffering from the aftereffects of a night of heavy drinking—and on top of that, she wasn't used to being in the spotlight; everything had happened so quickly. She couldn’t stop herself and as soon as she admitted who her husband was she wished someone had stopped her from speaking out at all.

The room erupted in new questions being directed towards Kotetsu, several reporters reaching to get closer to her with their desperate questioning.

Barnaby frowned a little. The sudden excitement was certainly something he hadn’t seen coming, but it was a little uncomfortable, even for him. He wasn’t jealous; he was just concerned with his assistant getting overwhelmed with the reporters. His decision was made, and he moved away from the table, grabbing Kotetsu’s arm and pulling her out of the room. He let out a heavy sigh once the door was closed, leaning against it heavily. “Relentless,” he mumbled.

"That really wasn't supposed to get turned around like that!" Kotetsu gasped.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have suggested you come up with me.” He stood upright and sighed. “Are you okay?”

"I'm shaken…I thought I was helping, but…that reporter was… How did he even know that stuff about me?"

“Some people will do anything to get their hands on good information. He was one of those people. Plus, your name could have been in some of Topmag’s old records.”

"But…he knew I was a single mom…"

“Again, could be on old records. Some companies to take relationship status information and hide it away. I think for like insurance purposes.” He shrugged and started to walk away. “Anyway, let’s get Kaede and show her around a bit.”

She nodded and sighed, "I want to get a coffee, first."

The two got Kaede and went to get coffee for Kotetsu. No doubt she was on wits end and needed something to revive her energy and patience.

Kotetsu sipped her large caffeinated drink as she followed her daughter and Barnaby around.

Kaede got to see all the big perks of working at Apollon. The huge offices, the lunch areas, the lounging areas, it was all fantastic, and the girl only became more excited as they headed to Saito’s lab, where Barnaby’s suit was stored.

“Do you still feel like seeing a simulation,” Barnaby asked the girl once they were standing in front of his suit.”

"YES!" The girl cheered, hands above her head.

Barnaby chuckled at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Alright, give me a second to change into the suit, and in the meantime, you can help choose a simulation. Surprise me.” He smiled as he went away to change into his undersuit.

"Oh, how do I?"

"That computer there. You can chose the location in the city, the weather, and the type of situation or criminal." Kotetsu pointed.

"Cool!" The girl shifted through all the options, choosing what she thought would be the most interesting to watch Barnaby run. Rain, wind, a warehouse in Silver, and a gang of criminals.

Barnaby was just finishing getting into his suit as he stood in the middle of the simulation room. He took a deep breath and ran for the nearest cover as he assessed the simulation.

Cold rain blew at a slant, hitting Barnaby's suit and hindering his vision of the situation, the gang huddled inside the warehouse playing poker.

Looking around, Barnaby could see the door to the warehouse slightly open, but that would have been the worst way to enter the building, and most likely it would get him shot. It was an experience he didn’t need to go through a second time, even in a fake situation.

He went to the next side of the building, sneaking past the door as quietly as he could and moving to a broken window. Peeking inside, he could see that most of the gang was unprotected by weapons, but he knew they were near. He ducked quickly when one man glanced up at the window.

"This is better than Hero TV! No commercials or cutting away to heros not really doing anything…" Kaede said, pressing closer as she watched. "Do you watch him do this every day, Mom?"

Kotetsu shook her head, "Too much like the real thing. I did watch Hero TV once—the one where he got shot. I'm afraid it's still too much for me. It's like watching your father all over again."

Barnaby saw an opportunity to jump in when the one gang member who had looked up moved over to the window. The hero was already back at the door, kicking it open more and racing inside to knock out a few of the members. His heart pounded as he ducked to avoid being shot, then knocked the gun out of the hand of the gang member, kicking him out with a punch.

Soon they were all down except for the last one who had gone to the window. He was cautious to approach Barnaby, as Barnaby was as well. They stood glaring at each other for a good while until the gang member pulled out his gun and shot at Barnaby. At that same moment, Barnaby activated his power and quickly sidestepped the bullet, smirking under his helmet and knocking the man out with a swift kick across the jaw, and just like that it was over.

Or, so he thought. The scene didn't fade away. Instead, one last member of the simulated gang came out of the bathroom behind Barnaby, gun at the ready and shooting.

Grunting, Barnaby hid behind the now overturned table, thinking over how to take the last man down. He used the table to his advantage, shoving it at the man to knock him over.

The man cried out, the force of the table's movement knocking him back and pinning him between it and a stack of crates.

The hero jumped up and sent another kick out to the man. It connected to his cheek, leaving a large mark that would most likely leave a scar on a normal human.

"Yeah!" Kaede cheered as the man fell unconscious and the scene ended, fading away to the large room Barnaby was really in.

Barnaby took off his helmet and shook his hair out with a smile. He exited the room and returned to Kotetsu's and Kaede's sides. "Well, how was it?"

"That was _so_ cool!" Kaede cheered, "I really got to see better how you kick butt! None of that silly digital edits that the show does!"

"Oh that was nothing compared to what I actually do in a real call. But yeah, I do kick butt all the time." He chuckled and smirked.

"Very impressive, as always." A large set man with grey hair and a large wart on the middle of his forehead stated as he approached the three, "Giving a private demonstration, Barnaby, my boy?"

“Mr. Maverick.” Barnaby straightened up and gave a small smile. “Yes, Sir. I thought it would be a nice treat for Miss Kaede.”

"I hope this is a special one time thing. We can't be bringing in too many off the record tours." The man chuckled, "Well, it seems you were quite busy while I was away on business." He walked over to Kotetsu and took her hand, bowing slightly as he kissed her knuckles like a gentlemen.

"The young widow of the great Wild Tiger. It is an honor to meet you again, though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me. We only met once at a charity event while you were fairly heavy with child, and then briefly at the funeral."

"Oh, sorry, I don't remember you, sir."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you!" The man laughed, "So, you are back into being a hero's assistant. How are you liking working for my young Barnaby?"

"Your young Barnaby?" She questioned.

“Mr. Maverick took me in when my parents passed. He became my legal guardian,” Barnaby explained with a smile.

“Exactly,” Maverick agreed, clapping the young blond on the back. “He’s been a real pain to raise, but he turned out fantastic.”

"That was very kind of you." Kotetsu said, "Had you been close to his parents?"

“I was. I was a family friend, and Barnaby had no other family when his parents passed, so I took him under my wing and raised the boy. Almost 20 years now of taking care of him. I can’t believe it’s been that long already.”

"You are a very caring man. I'm sure his parents are grateful to know their son was well taken care of."

Maverick nodded with a small chuckle as he pulled Barnaby into a side hug, ruffling soft blond curls lightly. “It’s like he’s my own son. I was never able to have kids, and Barnaby was my one chance at somewhat living that dream. I’m just as grateful for him as he is for me.”

Barnaby laughed when his hair was messed with. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me!”

"Well, you did a good job raising a kind and smart young man." Kotetsu smiled.

The blond flushed a little and looked away, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

“Oh, did that spark something in you, my boy?” Maverick smirked and nudged Barnaby in the side.

“N-no! You’re really embarrassing me now!”

Kotetsu laughed, "Well, he's like your adoptive father, he's allowed to embarrass you a little."

"Mom does it to me sometimes, too." Kaede pipped up.

“Yeah, but I’m a grown man now! I don’t think he should be embarrassing me like he did when I was a teen.” Barnaby flushed more and glanced at Kotetsu with a weak smile.

Maverick gave a knowing look, rolling his eyes and letting Barnaby calm down from the embarrassment. “Anyways, I think it’s about time you leave. I don’t mind you being here, but once Lloyds finds out, he won’t be happy.”

"Awww, but this was fun…" Kaede pouted.

"Now Kaede, we should listen to the man." Her mother warned.

“I’d rather not get chewed out by Lloyds,” Barnaby admitted. “He’s not fun to listen to when he’s in a sour mood.” He sighed shaking his blond curls before heading away from the simulation room to change back into his street clothes.

Kaede watched him go with a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry, Bunny's my daughter's favorite hero. She was excited to see more behind the scenes."

“It’s no trouble at all. I can talk with Lloyds and sort things out.” Maverick smiled at Kotetsu. “I would like to ask if you’d be free for dinner tonight, my treat. Barnaby can take care of Kaede for you can’t he?”

"Tonight? Uh," Kotetsu looked at her daughter, "I promised to thank Bunny for making sure I was taken care of last night by cooking him dinner tonight…would you mind it if I took you up on your kind offer another evening?"

“Alright, tomorrow then? You’re not too busy tomorrow if I’m correct.”

"No, I think I'll be able to make it after work tomorrow." She nodded.

“Great! I’ll see you then.” He bowed to both Kotetsu and Kaede, then left as Barnaby was returning with his normal clothes on, his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Kaede was looking at her mother, "…Mom…did you just agree to a date with that guy?"

“What?” Barnaby looked very confused as he returned. “Your mom on a date with Maverick? That’s… gross, to be completely honest.”

"It's not a date. He just asked if I'd join him for dinner. It sounded like he wanted to talk about something but didn't have time now." Kotetsu insisted.

“He does that a lot, and he also cancels plans a lot. There’ve been several dinners with me that he’s cancelled.” Barnaby shrugged. “But I’m ready to go home now. Are you two ready?”

The two girls nodded and Kotetsu placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I have a dinner to plan for you two to enjoy tonight."

“I’m sure it’s going to be fantastic.” Barnaby flashed his smile.

"Of course it is! I enjoy cooking, and I'm good at it!" The woman smirked.

“I have yet to find that out, so we’ll see just how good your cooking really is.”

"Just don't try Mom's baking." Kaede giggled.

"I haven't baked anything in years…"

“So avoid the baking. Got it.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm better at baking! Grandma taught me." The girl continued.

"So what's your favorite thing to bake then?"

"Cookies! They are perfect to share with everyone!"

"I agree." Barnaby kept his smile all the way back home, and he continued talking about stuff with Kaede while Kotetsu made dinner.

Comfortable in her own kitchen, Kotetsu moved around with ease as she prepared dinner, humming a tune to herself as she did so.

Kaede, however, took it upon herself to entertain their guest during the wait.

"Come on, I want to show you something!" The girl smiled, tugging him down the hall to a closed door.

"What are you going to show me? Is it really interesting?" Barnaby let himself be dragged to the door, chuckling a little at the excited girl.

"You'll see!" She opened the door and flipped on the light, showing off a small room which displayed Wild Tiger's costume in a protective glass case in the center of the room. Along the walls was displayed more of the hero's hero gadgets, interview clippings, awards, and anything else Kotetsu had kept of her husband's achievements as a hero.

Barnaby's eyes widened as he looked into the room. Seeing the costume Wild Tiger had worn was like a dream. The hero had been one of the greats, and to see all this personally in front of his own eyes, Barnaby was nearly overwhelmed by it all.

"They let Mom keep some of Dad's hero stuff. This had been his office, so Mom made it into the 'Dad room'. I feel closer to him in here."

“I… I do too, oddly enough. Your father was an amazing hero.” Barnaby swallowed and moved closer to Kaede. “Do you come in here a lot?”

She nodded, "Sometimes I'll sit at his desk to work on homework." She pointed at the leather desk chair. "He had notes and stuff all over. I moved them into a drawer. Mom said he had been investigating a gang or something."

"A gang? Did they ever get caught?" Barnaby looked over the suit in the glass case.

She shook her head, "I don't think so…it was a really big gang and really hard to take down. I think Dad helped get some members but they are still out there…"

"Huh..." He shook his head and sighed. "Shame he had to be taken away..."

"Mom thinks…the gang took him away…that the man who killed dad was…"

Barnaby nodded silently, knowing this was probably a hard topic for the girl to talk about. “Do you have any aspiration to be like your father? I don’t know if you’re a NEXT, but if you are, do you want to be a hero?”

"Every day since I was two." She nodded, "And if that snake gang hasn't been caught by the time I'm old enough to be a hero like my dad, I want to be the one to get them. I want to finish my dad's work and keep Mom and the city safe!"

“Snake gang…” Instantly images of a familiar logo flashed in Barnaby’s head, and his eyes widened. “Ouroboros,” he whispered.

"What?" The girl blinked at him.

“Ouroboros,” he said again, louder this time. He pulled out his phone and searched for a picture until he found the one he was looking for, showing it to Kaede. A snake eating its tail with a sword in the background.

"That…." The girl turned and hurried to the desk, yanking open one of the drawers and pulling out a very thick file, upon the front was a carefully hand-drawn image of the same symbol. "Snake Gang…"

“There it is… I never thought I’d see it again.” Barnaby swallowed as memories of the fire his parents died in replayed in his head.

"What do you mean?" She blinked at Barnaby before looking down at the file.

“Someone from Ouroboros murdered my parents.”

"You mean…the snake gang?"

“Yes, the snake gang. Seems we have something more in common than we thought.”

Kaede gripped the file tightly before sighing and holding it out to Barnaby, "Maybe Dad can help you. Maybe he has something in here about the guy you are looking for, too."

Barnaby took the file with shaking hands, nodding slightly. “Is it alright if I take this to work with me?”

Kaede shook her head, "Take it home. Don't let Mom see it. That symbol upsets her. The man who shot dad had it tattooed on his arm." She pointed to the area on her upper arm as she spoke, "I was supposed to throw this all away, but I hid it. I wanted to use it when I become a hero, but—if you use it and take them all dawn, I'd be happy, too."

“I don’t want you getting hurt… I’ll work on this a lot on my own, and if I need your help I’ll come to you then. But I’m not getting you in the middle of it, as much as you’d like to be right in the action. Your mom wouldn’t like me very much.”

"I already am, though! I have been since they decided to kill my Daddy!"

“Leave everything to me now, okay? I’ll be sure to give you updates.” He smiled at the girl.

"…You can't stop me once I get old enough!" The girl warned, "So you had better solve it all before then!"

“I’ll do my best.”

"You had better!" She glanced at the door, "But be careful. I don't want mom to know, but after reading some of that file, I think it wasn't just chance that Dad was killed. I think the snake gang knew Dad was investigating them…I think they staged that robbery just to get him close so they could get rid of him."

“Interesting… I won’t tell your mom anything about this. It’s just between us two.” Barnaby set the file back in the drawer and closed it. “I’ll get this when I leave. It can stay in here for now.”

Kaede nodded, "Good idea."

"Kaede! Bunny! Dinner's on the table!" Kotetsu's voice called out from the kitchen.

Barnaby smiled and winked at Kaede before leaving the room, heading down to the kitchen with the girl following close behind him.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Mail's here." The announcement came with the knock on the door before the young intern wheeled in a cart full of packages and letters. The young man moved to Barnaby's desk and set the usual stack of fan-mail on the edge before also moving over to Kotetsu's smaller desk and handing her a thin but wide package.

The woman gave a confused look, "I didn't order anything…"

The boy shrugged, "It has your name on it. No return address so it came from within the building." He pointed to where it said 'Mrs. Kaburagi' above Barnaby's office number before pushing his cart out of the room.

Barnaby looked up from his paperwork, curious as to what Kotetsu may have gotten. He nodded at the intern in thanks, motioning him to leave. “What do you think it is?” he asked once the intern was gone.

"No idea…maybe it's something for my job…must be." She said, getting out a pair of scissors and using it to cut the tape along the edge of the box. Inside lay a garment box, which confused Kotetsu more. Did they want her to start dressing in a suit or something while at work? There had been some people who had commented on how "old fashioned" or "vintage" her choice in dresses was.

With a sigh she lifted the top off the box, and her eyes widened.

She reached in, her fingers touching the fine silk of the dress that lay carefully folded inside. A note sat folded upon it and she picked it up.

 

_My dear Mrs. Kaburagi,_

_I have made us reservations for our dinner, and would like for you to accept this gift and wear it this evening. Think of it as a gift in honor of the great Wild Tiger. I look forward to getting to know you better._

_Sincerely; Albert Maverick_

 

Barnaby leaned over, reading the note before raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t think him to be the man to buy a lady a dress for a dinner. Odd…”

"Reservations must be at a very nice place. One of those black tie places. Maybe he worried I wouldn't have anything appropriate to wear. He was right, if that was the case. My only fancy dress I have is my wedding gown. I had planned to just wear my normal clothes and go right after work."

“Clearly you aren’t allowed to do that now.” He shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

She sighed, "I may as well change. I have to meet with him soon. You remember you have that appearance on the Late Show tonight, right?" she said as she picked up her new dress and fished the makeup out of her purse so she could freshen it up.

“I do remember, and I’ll be there. You just enjoy your dinner with Mr. Maverick tonight. Don’t worry about me at all.”

"Good." She nodded and headed to the nearest Lady's room to change.

When she returned, she was in the long silver, off the shoulder dress. It fit like a glove, and she had let her hair down out of the half-tail she had been wearing it in. She placed her usual dress in the box her new one had come in, and slipped her makeup back into her purse.

"Do you need anything else before I go, Bunny?"

Barnaby looked up and did a double take. “N-no I… don’t think so…” He flushed a little.

"Are you sure? I still have a moment before I have to go."

“I’m sure. Just… be careful, okay?”

"Careful?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to dinner, not accompanying you to a crime scene."

“I know! I just felt like saying that…” He turned away trying to focus on his paperwork once more and failing miserably.

"Are you feeling alright?" She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I can call and cancel the appearance if you aren't."

“I’m fine!” He shook slightly when she touched him. “You should get going. Maverick doesn’t like it when people are late.”

"It's early yet…" she frowned and pulled his chair back from his desk so she could move in front of him, stooping down to place a hand on his forehead. "…A little warm…"

Barnaby was incapable of looking away from Kotetsu as she was right in front of him now. He swallowed just a little as he studied her face unknowingly, especially her eyes and how beautiful their color sparkled.

She sighed, "Just promise me you'll eat a good meal and go home to get some rest once you are finished with everything."

He nodded slowly. “I will…”

"Good." She smiled at him and stood back up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you..." Barnaby waited for Kotetsu to leave before collapsing back in his chair and groaning a little louder than he should have.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu waited in the main lobby for Maverick, taking the time to go over Barnaby's schedule for the following morning. She didn’t have to wait long before Maverick came into the lobby, wearing a suit that was much fancier than the one he usually wore. He wore a bowtie instead of his usual one, and he had a kind smile on his face as he approached the woman. “Ready to go, Mrs. Kaburagi?”

She looked up and gave him a smile, "Yes, sir. She slipped her tablet back into her purse and stood up, "Thank you for the dress, you are too kind."

“Oh, it was my pleasure. You like it? It was made of some of the best materials in the world.”

"It feels like it costs more than my wedding dress had."

“Well, I’m in no way trying to compete with your wedding dress.” He chuckled a little as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “We’d better get going if we want to make our reservation. The wait time can be a bit ridiculous.”

"I wouldn't be surprised if we need to dress this nicely for it." She said as she took his arm when he offered it.

True to what he had said, there was a bit of a wait for the two when they arrived, but they were seated as soon as possible. The place was very nice all together. The dark red walls with gold accents and chandeliers hanging all over, it was like something out of a movie.

The waiter came and took an order for their choice of drink, Maverick letting Kotetsu chose so she would be more comfortable for the rest of dinner.

Kotetsu had chosen a red wine on the cheaper side of the scale. Though the bottle still cost more than she had ever spent on a drink. Maverick insisted that the cost wasn't a problem at all, and that she shouldn't bother to ask about the prices as the menu didn't already offer them up.

Forced to order blindly, the single mother relaxed and allowed her taste buds to order for her rather than find the most affordable item, whether it suit her tastes or not.

"I feel so spoiled," she admitted after the waiter had taken their order.

“Have you never eaten in a place like this? Surely your husband took you out at least a few times.” Maverick took a sip of his wine with a smile.

"Never to a place this fancy. By the time he started making good money as a hero, we had our unborn daughter to think of."

“Well, family is first, I suppose. It’s such a shame you had to lose your husband.”

Kotetsu nodded, closing her eyes as she mourned her husband moment, "He died doing what he believed in…but it's hard not to wish he was still here. I see more of him in our daughter every day…"

“I don’t doubt that. I’m sorry for your loss. If there’s anything I can do for you to help you cope, please ask. I’ll be willing to help.”

"Your kind, but," she shook her head and looked back up at him, "I manage."

“If you’re sure. I’m always willing to help.” Maverick took another sip of his wine, then cleared his throat. “So are you liking working for Barnaby?”

"Oh yes. He is a very nice young man, though there seems to be times when he forgets to take care of himself, and that worries me."

“He is a very busy man. Things get to him and he forgets to eat even. It was good for him to get an assistant.”

She nodded, "I started making bento boxes for him. If he remembers to get something to eat, I'll eat it, if not; I can put it on his desk and make him eat it while I go get myself something to eat.

“Bento boxes? I’m afraid I don’t know what those are… I’m assuming it’s food, but other than that I have no idea.”

"Ah, it’s like a lunch box with rice and stuff…"

“Oh, my apologies. I’m afraid I’m not so familiar with the Japanese culture as I should be.”

"It's become a bit of an art form. We arrange the rice and meat and whatever else we add to look like pictures. It's just something fun to do."

“Maybe you should teach Barnaby how to do that. It sounds like he might have a bit of fun learning, especially if it’s from you.” Maverick smiled remembering how Barnaby had flushed while talking about Kotetsu the day before.

"From me?"

“Yes, from you. You might not have noticed it, but I believe he may have a slight crush on you."

"Eh? No way!" she waved the idea off, "I'm a good ten years or so older than him, way out of his age group, and besides, he said he wasn't even interesting in dating at all. There is no way he likes me. We're just friends and I work for him. That's all."

“He may have said that he’s not interested in dating, but when you meet the right person, that can change really quickly. For Barnaby, that’s exactly what happened.”

"I think you are a father looking into things that aren't there. You raised him, so it's understandable that you'd like to see him find someone special. That someone just isn't me." Kotetsu shook her head and sighed, "I tried the whole moving on after losing Tomoya…recently, in fact. It's not for me."

“You can’t just try to find someone in the first try. I know Barnaby has had several crushes before, but he was too scared to act upon them. Now he has this crush on you, and he’s closer to you. I know he is quite a bit younger than you, but… well, you just never know.”

"I'm not the cougar type of woman, even if my heart could take the risk of another heartbreak."

“At least let him try to get closer to you. You don’t have to be serious about it, but he’d be getting experience under his belt.”

"Look," She met his gaze, "I'm not going to lead the poor boy on. He deserves better than that, and me? I can't handle another hero. My husband was stolen from me due to being a hero, the last man I thought I could see a future with broke my heart and also happens to have been a hero. If I try again, it needs to be with someone away from that lifestyle. Besides, he doesn't like me like that. We are friends, and that is it. He hasn't had many friends before so what you are seeing—that's just the fondness that comes from friendship."

Maverick sighed and shook his head. “I can see I won’t win this conversation. But understand that Barnaby really does have feelings for you. He’s admitted it to me, but I can tell him you’re not interested.”

She gave him a skeptical look, "Did you ask me to dinner just to try to hook me up with Bunny?"

“No, I asked you to dinner to get to know you better, and I have been learning quite a bit about you from our conversations.”

She relaxed, "Good, this would have been nothing but awkward, then."

“I’m sorry. I never intended to put you in such a situation.”

"It's fine. I can somewhat relate. I am a mother, after all, and my baby girl is getting closer to the age where she'll be starting to date. On one hand, I don't want her to grow up, but on the other hand, I don't want to see her get hurt by some boy. I want her to find a good boy who'll treat her right. But you…you have already gone through that all and have seen him fall flat of shining in a relationship. You want to see him succeed with a nice girl."

“Yes, he’s too lonely a lot of the time. I see him every day and there are days where he looks like he’s dragging himself into work against his own will. He needs motivation.”

"He and the other heroes have been becoming friends, that has made him a bit happier, I have noticed. Just give him time. He's new to the whole socialization thing. Though…it makes me wonder…did you ever encourage him as a child to try and make friends?"

“I did, but the poor boy was too scared to socialize with anyone without his parents around.”

"I see." She sighed, "Ah! Maybe that's why! Maybe he's able to give it a better try now because I'm a mom and moms are better at encouraging kids to make new friends!"

“…Sure. If you say so.” Maverick shrugged again as their food came to their table. “Ah, finally. I hope you like what you chose. The food here never ceases to amaze me.”

"Mm, it smells good!" She gushed as the lobster dish was set in front of her. She truly loved food, and a proper lobster dinner was something she had always wanted to try.

"Oh, are there special eating etiquette here? Like order of forks or something…or can I just dig right in?"

Maverick let out a laugh. “Well, if you really feel like it, just dig right in.”

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem rude or uncultured in such a nice place…"

“You’re with me. People won’t care what you do as long as they see you’re with me.” The man dug into his own meal, picking up a random fork to eat with.

"Come here often?" She laughed, choosing a fork and using it to dig into her meal.

"Oh! This tastes so good!"

“I come here on occasion. But I always get similar things, so they know me pretty well here.”

"Has Bunny eaten here with you, then? What does he normally order?"

“Bunny… you mean Barnaby, right? Yes he has eaten here with me before. Brought him here on his 16th, 18th, and 21st birthdays.” Maverick put down his fork and wiped his face with his napkin. “Why do you call Barnaby ‘Bunny’?”

"Ah…" Kotetsu blushed, lowering the bite she had been about to take off her fork, "Well…his hero suit…reminds me of a bunny the way it has those ear things, plus when he puts his hair in a tail during his workouts, it looks like a powder-puff tail…and…I just can't un-see the bunny in him…"

“…Well, when you put it that way, I can see it. But I’ll leave the nickname to you. He’s still just Barnaby to me.” Maverick chuckled.

"I think he'd cut my pay if the nickname started to spread." She laughed, "I don't think he likes it much but I really can't stop…"

“He needed a little difference in his life, and you provided that very well.”

"I hope that's a good thing." She said, taking the bite off her fork.

“Barnaby has had a rather dull life, to be completely honest. He grew up around me, a business man who rarely had extra time to spend with him. I tried to be around him as much as possible, but I was, and still am, a very busy man. Any difference in Barnaby’s life is a good thing.”

"I think all parents wish they could spend more time with their kids…I know I do."

“Honestly, I don’t feel like a parent to Barnaby. I’m more of an uncle to him. I know I could never compare to the boy’s parents.”

"That may be, but you did raise him."

“I did, but I’m not his father. His father… I don’t think Barnaby Sr. really appreciated his son. It’s sad, and maybe that’s why the boy has social issues.” Maverick shook his head sadly.

The smile fell from Kotetsu's lips. Truly, she couldn't imagine a parent not loving their child with his or her whole heart… "But…he named him after himself…"

“Some people have great aspirations for their children, so they name their kids after them without really thinking just how they’ll turn out. Sr. was one of those who thought too highly of his bloodline rather than how his son would turn out.”

"I just…can't imagine…" She shook her head.

“Can’t imagine what? That someone couldn’t love their child? It happens all the time, and if you ask me, I’d say Barnaby’s parents got what they deserved. They didn't care for their son in the end. All they cared about was their work. They didn’t deserve their son any longer.”

"I can't believe that. I can't imagine—he's their baby boy…" she shook her head, horrified by the idea.

“I wish I could say that all I told you was a lie, but…” Maverick couldn’t finish, shaking his head once more.

"I don't want to believe it!"

“Believe what you want, it’s the truth.”

"As a mother, myself…" she shook her head.

Maverick was silent for a while, taking a few bites of his meal before speaking once more. “I’m sorry to keep turning the conversations negative. It seems I’m capable of doing nothing more tonight.” He gave a light chuckle.

"…It makes me sad…he loves his parents very much…"

“I know he does. And he doesn’t remember much from his time with his parents. It’s valid for him to think that they cared for him, but just don’t tell him a thing I’ve said to you. It’d break his heart for sure.”

"But, why tell me?"

“I trust you to keep it a secret. You work with Barnaby, you might as well know a few things about him.”

"It doesn't seem fair…to know something like this that even he doesn't…"

“You will keep it a secret, won’t you? This is the one thing I will ask of you.”

"Doesn't feel right…" She sighed.

“If you don’t keep this a secret from Barnaby, you’ll risk his career going down the drain. You don’t want that for him, do you? You care about him, after all.”

"I wish you hadn't told me. It's not fair to tell me to keep it to myself." Kotetsu objected.

“But you’re not keeping it to yourself. It’s between the both of us. And here I was thinking you’d want to keep Barnaby’s career afloat…”

"I—I do, but…" She looked up at the man across from her, "Knowing such a thing makes me want to do something about it!"

“My dear, there is nothing you can about this. The truth is the truth, and Barnaby can’t know anything about it.”

"It still doesn't feel right. I don't like this…"

Maverick waved his hand, finishing up his meal quickly before calling the waiter for the check. “I am trying to keep Barnaby safe from what he doesn’t know. If you can’t keep him safe after I’ve asked you to…Well, let’s just say Barnaby won’t be a hero for much longer.”

"It'd be your fault." She glared, "I never asked for such information!"

“I’m putting my trust in you. Break my trust, and you won’t like what I do.” He stood, placing the money for the food on the table and smiling kindly. “Have a good rest of your evening, Mrs. Kaburagi.” Maverick walked away, hands in pockets as he left.

Kotetsu was left sitting in a state of shock, like the dinner's conversation had completely blind-sided her. Just what was she supposed to do? Had she just been threatened? Why would the man who raised Barnaby tell her such things like that?

She didn't like it.

Feeling in a daze, she finished her meal and stood up, walking out slowly until she found herself standing on the curb outside, watching the taxies and cars drive past. After a moment, she started to raise her hand to hail over a cab as she had ridden over with Maverick in his limousine, and had no other way of riding home. But then she stopped, deciding she needed more time to process what had been said, and she turned, lifting her long skirt as she set off on foot towards home.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Barnaby was at his desk like any other morning, only he was without his assistant. It hadn’t struck him when he came in that morning. Usually Kotetsu was at work before he was, but somehow it didn’t register in his mind that she wasn’t there. He finally notice about half an hour after he arrived when he spoke Kotetsu’s name but got no reply. He looked around his office, very confused as to why she wasn’t there.

The hero went out to Florence, the main secretary, to ask if she know Kotetsu’s whereabouts that morning.

“Hey Florence. Do you know where Kotetsu is? I haven’t seen her at all today.”

"She hasn't come in yet." Came the bored answer as the woman kept typing up a document for Mr. Lloyds.

“Odd, she’s usually here before I am…” Barnaby shrugged and went back to his office. “Thanks.”

"Maybe she's feeling under the weather." Florence suggested as he walked away.

It was another hour and a half before Barnaby's office door creaked open and the missing assistant slipped in without a word, moving over to her desk as if nothing had happened.

“There you are,” Barnaby said with a smile as she came in. “I was worried you weren’t coming into work today.”

"Sorry…am I a little late? I didn't mean to be."

“You’re about two hours late. Are you feeling okay? If you need a day off, you can have the day off.”

"Am I? I'm sorry, I overslept…it was a long walk home last night. I promise it won't happen again."

“A long walk? You mean Mr. Maverick didn’t give you a ride home?” Barnaby gave a confused look.

She didn't respond, digging into her bag to pull out her tablet for work.

“Kotetsu, did you hear me?”

She flipped open Barnaby's schedule, "Looks like you have a pretty clear morning…"

“… I’ll be right back…” Barnaby stood up and went to Maverick’s office, determined to find out why Kotetsu was being so quiet. It wasn’t like her to close off and ignore the issue. Once he got to Maverick’s office, he knocked on the door and waited for permission to go in.

"Come in." The distracted answer came from the man busy at work signing documents.

Barnaby opened the door slowly, poking his head inside. “Mr. Maverick? I’d like to talk really quick, if you have the time.”

"Of course. I always have time for you, my boy." Maverick set down his pen and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "Is there something on your mind?"

The blond closed the door behind him and sat down in front of Maverick’s desk. “Well, Kotetsu came in late to work this morning… I asked her if she was feeling alright and she didn’t really answer me. She just said she slept late, and that she had a long walk home last night.”

"I see…is she becoming a problem for you?"

“No, no… I was just wondering why you didn’t give her a ride back home last night. It’s… troubling me a little.”

"She insisted." The man said simply, "I didn't wish to make her uncomfortable, so I allowed it."

“She insisted… Well, I guess if she really wanted to, then it’s alright. But she spoke about it this morning like she hated it. Maybe I’m looking into it too much.” Barnaby shrugged and sighed. “I slipped up a little yesterday before she left. I told her to be careful and she acted like it was a dumb thing to say. I told her I cared about her and… it just all fell apart.”

"You care about her? How?" the man asked, leaning back in his chair and gesturing for Barnaby to sit in one of the other seats across from him.

Barnaby moved chairs as he spoke. "Well, I mean I don't want her to get hurt. And I'm starting to really like her..."

"Let me rephrase that…you like her romantically speaking or platonically?"

“…Romantically…”

Maverick nodded, "I had a feeling…"

Barnaby flushed a little, looking to the side. “I told her I wasn’t interested in dating, but… I think my mind has changed on that.”

"It happens…" he nodded, "But she is a bit older than you, and has quite a bit of baggage. One of the reasons I had asked her to dinner was to get a better feel for the kind of woman she is. After all, I love you like my own son, and she does work closely with you. I don't want to see you hurt."

“I know she has a heavy background, but I want to help her. I’ve talked to her daughter a lot, and she said her mother is too lonely. Kotetsu needs someone, and the one friend she wanted to be with dumped her before she even had a chance.”

"And yet you think she is acting oddly after you expressed worry over her safety?"

“I don’t think it was my expression that made her behave differently. I’m saying I’m worried for her, and I want to help her out a little.”

"Well she seemed perfectly normal last night when we parted."

“Did you guys talk about any touchy subjects? Her husband maybe?”

"Oh no, I'd never." He shook his head.

“Okay. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure Kotetsu was okay last night when you two had dinner. I guess I got a little too worried for her.” Barnaby stood up and sighed. “Sorry to bother you, Sir.”

"It really isn't a problem, my boy. She was pleasant company last night. I'm sure she just has something on her mind, and whatever it is will pass."

“Thank you, Sir.” Barnaby left Maverick’s office, perhaps more confused than before. Hadn’t their dinner been in honor of Wild Tiger? So why would they not talk about him?

Shaking his head, Barnaby returned to his own office and sat heavily in his chair at his desk. Things were too confusing, and he knew there was probably no way he’d ever end up with Kotetsu in a romantic relationship. Everything was fuzzy to him.

 

* * *

 

Days passed and Still Kotetsu remained quiet at work, only speaking up about work-related things, reminding the busy hero of his daily duties as a local celebrity. On top of that, still being upset about Antonio she refused to go into the heroes' shared workout gym out of the risk that the veteran hero would be there. Her disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed by the group of heroes, and they were beginning to wonder why the woman was hiding out in the boring hall every day.

Barnaby was about to go into the gym for his daily workout session, but he caught sight of Kotetsu sitting outside in the hallway again, and he sighed heavily. “Kotetsu, why don’t you come inside? Isn’t it boring out here?”

She glanced away down the hall, her cheeks slightly pink, "I don't mind. Besides, I still can't face him…"

“Okay, I understand still not wanting to see Anotnio, but you’re distancing yourself from the rest of us, even me. You don’t talk to me like you used to.” Barnaby crossed his arms and lowered his eyebrows.

"…I have to…" she muttered, hugging the tablet to her chest. She wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't be the reason that Barnaby's hero career went down the drain. In fact…she was considering quitting…

“Why do you have to? Is there something you’re hiding suddenly?” Barnaby was getting up, and he thought his assistant trusted him enough to talk to him about anything.

She swallowed, "I'm sorry…I didn't want any of this."

“Didn’t want what? Kotetsu, please tell me what’s bothering you. You’re scaring me.” Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and crouched in front of her.

"I—don't want to hurt you, Bunny. I can't tell you."

“You can tell me. Please, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me.”

"…Maybe…I should find a new job…"

“Kotetsu, you don’t need a new job. You’re doing great here. I love having you around every day, and I… well, I don’t want you to leave…”

"I—could ruin your career, Bunny."

“How? You’re doing such a great job, so how could you ruin my career?”

"Something Mr. Maverick said…that's how."

“Mr. Maverick? What could he possibly have to say that will ruin my career? He cares a lot about me.”

"I don't doubt that…"

Barnaby sighed and stood back up. “I just want you to talk to me. Please don’t shut yourself off from everyone.” He moved back towards the door, looking back at the brunette briefly. “Come find me when you’re ready to talk, and please do…”

"…I hate this…" she stood up, setting down the tablet on the bench and turning down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Needing fresh air, Kotetsu stepped outside and leaned against the thin trunk of a tree out along the pavement to the Apollon building with a sigh. "Maybe I should tell him…" she muttered to herself, "Maybe I can help him get over it o it doesn’t hurt his work as  hero…"

“It’s still best if you don’t tell him, Kotetsu.” Maverick was coming down the steps leading to the Apollon building as he spoke. “His career will still end up being hurt if you tell him even a little.”

"He knows something's wrong, and it's already upsetting him."

“You still can’t tell him. I’m telling you, if you even speak one word of truth to him, his career will go down the drain so fast, you won’t be able to help him in any way.”

"But…he likes being a hero…surely you are over exaggerating…"

“I’m not exaggerating in the slightest. Barnaby will spin out of control after he finds out his parents didn’t love him as much as he thought they did.”

"I still can't believe it." She shook her head, "Surely you are just mistaken…"

“I run a large company. Do you think I’d lie about something as important as this?”

"But—even if a parent works a lot, they really love their kid! I would know!"

“Do you not know about orphans? They are children whose parents have died, or they have neglected their children. Barnaby is an orphan, in case it never clicked in your head. Barnaby’s parents both neglected him and died. Think of the trauma that would cause him.”

"Death isn't neglect! That—that’s like saying Tomoya would have been a horrible father to our daughter if he had lived, and he was a wonderful father who loved our Kaede very much, even if he was working all the time!"

“I said no such thing about neglect being equal to death. But if you choose to believe that, I’m not going to stop you. This is your last warning from me. Do not tell Barnaby the truth, or you and him will both be hurt.” Maverick turned on his heel and headed down the block, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

"Now just a minute!" She chased after him, "Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

“It means the both of you will be regretting your dumb decisions. Now leave me be. I have somewhere important to get to.”

"There is nothing stopping you from talking to me on the way."

“It is a disclosed location that I am traveling to, Mrs. Kaburagi. I will not be talking to you on the way.” Maerick moved towards a rather expensive looking car and climbed in, looking back at Kotetsu briefly. “Remember what I said about revealing the truth.” With that, the door closed and the car left to travel to Maverick’s destination.

"…There's…something not right about that man…" Kotetsu muttered, watching him speed away.

 

* * *

 

After Barnaby was done with his workout session, he returned to the hallway outside to find Kotetsu gone. Worried he might have upset her, he set out to look for her, calling out her name every once in a while.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu stepped around the corner, "Do you need something? Sorry, I stepped outside for some fresh air…"

"Kotetsu, oh thank God." Barnaby clutched his chest and bent over a little. "I was worried I made you upset at me."

"Why would I be upset at you?"

"Well... We were talking about a touchy subject apparently. I really didn't mean to have you shut up like that, but I'm worried something is wrong."

She sighed, "Something is wrong…"

"There is?" The hero moved closer and put his hands on Kotetsu's shoulders. "What is it, Kotetsu?"

"That’s the thing…if I tell you…it could end badly…"

"How would it end badly? Kotetsu, I'm safe, you're safe. Kaede is safe too. What are you so worried about happening?"

"I'm not sure…" she shook her head, "But I'm really starting to get a bad feeling about it. It—it scares me. I know I sound silly, but…I got a similar feeling back before Tomoya had been shot—when he was investigating some criminal group. I told him to let the police handle it but he wouldn't listen; now I feel like if I say anything now that something bad will happen…"

Barnaby sighed and pulled Kotetsu into a hug. "I know you're worried about me because I'm a hero. It's just second nature for you to do so. But I assure you, whatever happens, I'll be fine. Trust me." He stroked her hair gently.

"But this isn't about your work." She sighed, "When I went to dinner that night…" she trailed off, her gaze locking up above at a television screen she could see through a window to another room. Frowning, she slipped past Barnaby and opened the door, not caring if she had clearance to enter whatever room it was.

"Uh... Kotetsu? Where are you going?" He followed her into the room and looked up at the screen, which was showing the mug shot of a rather scary looking man.

" _—Gordon Trey escaped in the attempted mass jailbreak. This man is known to be very dangerous famous for murdering the great Wild Tiger…_ " The reporter was saying as the picture of the man changed to security footage of the riot at the jail.

Kotetsu started shaking as she reached out and grabbed the edge of a table for support. "N-no…no, not him…"

Barnaby's eyes widened as he listened to the report, grabbing Kotetsu to keep her from falling. So that was the man who had managed to murder Wild Tiger...

"Kotetsu... Easy, take steady breaths..."

"He can't…he can't be out…" She gasped, turning into Barnaby and hiding into his chest.

The hero held her close, continuing to listen to the report. "I'm sorry... This has to be a nightmare for you..."

"That—that monster…he ki-ki-k…"

" _…Authorities warn citizens and heroes alike to be careful. The man is reported to be armed and reports of threats being made by Trey had been recorded over the past few months. Claims that he ' **killed one hero, he'll kill them all** ' and that he'd ' **make good on his promises** ' though they are unsure what that refers to._"

Barnaby could feel Kotetsu tense up more in his arms.

The blond shook his head and frowned. “He won’t get away with this. I’ll make sure he doesn’t. He killed one hero, but he’s got all the others working to attack him now.” Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu and made her look up at him. “Don’t worry, Kotetsu. He’ll be back behind bars before he has a chance to corner one of us off.”

She shook her head, "Some of you heroes are just kids…"

“True, but I’m not, Kotetsu. We’ve dealt with criminals like this before. We’ll be fine.”

"But this guy…he is different…he…scares me."

Barnaby gave a reassuring smile. “Kotetsu, I know he does. He murdered your husband after all, but you don’t have to be afraid of him, okay? I’m here to protect you, and whether you like it or not, Antonio is here too. You have several people here who are willing to protect you because of what that man did. They’re going to protect Kaede and the rest of your family too.”

"…He'll target us now. You didn't see him at his trial—I was there. When he was sentenced he looked at me like he was peering into my soul. He _knew_ who I was…he promised me he'd send me and my baby to the same place he sent my husband…"

“He won’t do that on my watch. So long as I’m around, you and Kaede will stay alive and safe.”

"…Would you mind…if I left work early to go get Kaede?"

“No, I won’t mind. If you want, I can stay at your place tonight if it would make you feel safer. Or you can come to my place. I just don’t want you panicking all night and not get any sleep.”

"I…still live in the same place I had back then…I was thinking of moving Kaede and I into a hotel room…"

“Well, my offer for my place still stands if you’d prefer that.”

"Your apartment is small," She shook her head; "we can't impose on you."

“I won’t care, Kotetsu. I can sleep in my chair again; it’s really not a problem. Yours and Kaede’s safety is my first priority now.”

"That isn't fair to you. I don't know how long it'll be and you need proper sleep, too. That chair doesn't look that comfortable."

“It works just fine. You don’t know how many nights I’ve actually fallen asleep in that chair.” Barnaby chuckled a little, rubbing his neck. “Anyways, please come to my place tonight, I insist. We can watch a few movies as a distraction.”

She hesitated and then nodded, "Alright. But first I need to go to the school to get my baby; I want her to stay with me the rest of the day."

Barnaby nodded. “Go get her. And… be careful.” He flushed slightly.

"I—will be as careful as I can." She nodded, turning to go then spinning back around, "Oh! Uh, my tablet—here, don't miss any of your appointments later if I'm not back by then."

He took the tablet with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I can." She bowed and hurried out.

 

* * *

 

“— So your assignment for the next week is to come up with a topic to write your poem about. It can be anything, so feel free to broaden your spectrum of what you can write about.”

Kaede sighed lightly, tapping her pencil on her desk as she looked at the assignment on the chalkboard. Her gaze slowly shifted to the windows, looking out at the overcast skies that threatened rainfall later on in the day.

The teacher's voice droned on as her mind wandered, she didn't even register when the teacher took pause as a knock at the door interrupted and opened, the principal entering first, followed by Kotetsu.

"Excuse the interruption, but there's been a family emergency, could you excuse Miss Kaburagi?"

Kaede mind was brought back to reality as she heard her last name, then her eyes caught sight of her mother. The girl gave a confused look but gathered all her things together all the same, getting up from her desk and moving to her mother. A family emergency? What had happened while she was in school?

Kotetsu said nothing, just hugged her daughter close a moment before nodding in thanks to the teacher and principal. She then guided Kaede out, holding herself together until they got back out to her car and climbed in. As soon as the door locks clicked, she let out a shaky sigh and she sank in the seat, glancing over at her daughter.

Kaede swallowed slowly. “Mom? What’s going on?” She started to shake a little.

"…The man who…killed your father…he…escaped prison…"

The girl was in shock at the words. She didn’t say anything, nor did she react because she was in so much shock. All she could manage after a bit was shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. She had had nightmares about that man for years, and now he was out free once again. It scared her. “Mom… I don’t want him around! I want him gone!” She threw herself at her mother and cried into her shoulder.

"I—I know…" She held her daughter again, "We…are not going back home for a while…it isn't safe right now…"

"Where are we going to go then? Will I still go to school?"

"I—I don't know…I don't…want you in danger." She sighed, cupping her face. "Bunny…offered us to stay with him for now."

"I don't want to go anywhere without you. I don't wanna be killed!" Kaede clung tighter to her mother.

"I'm not going to let you be killed." Kotetsu insisted, "You are my entire world, baby girl…"

"You're all I have in the city. I don't want to lose you to that man too."

"I'll…see if I can get some time off…and we'll go out to my mom's. The both of us."

"I don't want Grandma to die either, or Uncle Muramasa." Kaede took a deep breath. "Why did he have to get out?"

"He doesn't know about them, I think we'll be safe there. But for now, let's go back to my work. It'll be safer surrounded by heroes."

"Okay...Mom? Can we go see Dad soon?" Kaede moved back to her side, wiping tears away.

Kotetsu nodded, "…If we can get a hero or police officer to escort us."

The girl nodded and put on her seatbelt. "I'm going to talk with Barnaby a lot. I need a distraction."

"Don't distract him from his work, too much." Kotetsu sighed, pulling out onto the road.

"I won't, I promise! I just need someone to talk to... Besides you. I do like talking to you, but having other people to talk to is nice."

"You…can also talk to…Antonio…"

"I thought you still hated him..."

Kotetsu sighed again, "He hurt me, yes, but he has been the closest thing you have had to a father over the years. There is no reason why you can't turn to him for comfort."

"But... He hurt you! Anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve to be talked to by me!"

"You're sweet…" She gave a small smile, "But he's not a bad guy, and he cares about you."

Kaede huffed and crossed her arms. “He still hurt you…”

Kotetsu reached over, taking her daughter's hand, giving it a squeeze. "He'd still protect you."

“…I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you again.”

"I'm not going to hold my breath hoping he'll change his mind." She shook her head, "So he won't hurt me again."

“Good. You can’t find someone as great as my dad to date anyways…” Kaede took a deep breath and unfolded her arms. “Mom, if this guy finds us… what will we do?”

She shook her head, "I don't know…"

“Are you sure we’ll be safe with the heroes around? This guy, he… he killed one of them already. How can we be sure he won’t kill all the others?” Kaede shook in fear.

"…We can't. But it'll be better than sitting around alone…"

“I guess you’re right. Since we do have all the heroes on our side… we should be well protected.” Kaede’s eyes lit up when she saw the Apollon Media building come closer, and a smile spread across her face. “Mom!”

"What?"

“I get to see Barnaby again! I didn’t hit me until just now!” The girl squealed a little, bouncing in her seat.

Kotetsu chuckled, "Yeah, you'll be shadowing me at work."

“Oh man!” Kaede couldn’t wait to get inside and be with her mother for the rest of the day. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they got out of the car and headed inside.

Kotetsu slipped her arm around Kaede's shoulders as they made their way through the building to where she was sure Barnaby would be.

Barnaby was back in his office, working on a small report for Lloyds when Kotetsu and Kaede entered the room. He looked up with a smile. “Hello, Kaede. It’s good to see you again. I hope getting you out of school today wasn’t that much of a problem.”

“Not at all!” The girl giggled

"Your teachers will be emailing you your homework for the day, by the way. I do expect you to stay on top of it."

“Don’t worry, Mom. I’m not going to fall behind on my homework.” Kaede sighed. “…I may need help on my poetry assignment for today though. I can’t ever seem to get it down.”

“I’m sure you will get lots of help if you need it,” Barnaby reassured. “The assignment can’t be that hard, can it?”

"It can! Have you ever had to write a poem? It's so hard! Poetry sucks!"

“Well, I won’t say I’m the best, but I know someone who might be able to help you. She’s gone pretty far with the stuff she’s written. But I don’t know, would you think Blue Rose could help?”

"…Blue Rose?" The girl looked at her mom.

"Kotetsu shrugged, "I don't know her that well, but if Bunny says she may be helpful, you can at least ask."

“She does write her own songs. I would think she’s at least a little bit good at writing poetry.” Barnaby shrugged with a smile.

"We'll ask her when we see her next. I'm afraid I'm no good at that kind of thing, either." Kotetsu sighed, taking her tablet and moving back over to her desk.

Kaede moved over to Barnaby's desk and leaned over, "What are you working on?"

“A small report for Lloyds. He wanted some research done on the prison escape.”

"O-oh…" The girl trailed off.

“It won’t be much longer.” He smiled at Kaede as he continued to work, finishing the report after a few more minutes.

"…How…did it happen, anyway?"

“There aren’t many details yet, but it looks like there was someone who was familiar with the layout of the prison and its security, and they made the prison’s whole system go down. Mass jailbreak follows.”

"But who would do that?!"

“I couldn’t tell you. Someone who is messed up, that’s for sure.”

"I don't like this." The girl shook her head.

“I don’t either, but I’ll get to the bottom of this, okay?” Barnaby smiled up at Kaede.

"But—you can't! That guy…he killed Dad—he was the only bad guy ever to kill a hero…"

“Kaede, it’s okay. The heroes will get this sorted out, I promise. He’ll be back where he belongs in no time.”

"But—what if he kills again? What if he finds Mom and I first? What if…if you get in his way…"

Barnaby went around to Kaede and grabbed her shoulders. “Kaede, I know you’re scared. This is a scary situation, and I know how stressful it is to know you’re not fully safe. But you trust the heroes to protect you, I know you do. Deep down in your heart, you know that no matter what happens, the heroes will protect the city. I know it’s a possibility that I may die in the line of action, or you or your mother may, but if that happens, you’ll be with your daddy again. I know it’s not something you want to think about, but if it does happen, just know that you’ll be in a much better place away from this.” He dared to pull the girl into a tight hug, holding her close.

The girl shook her head, hiding into Barnaby.

Kotetsu sighed but said nothing. She had all the same worries her daughter had, but she had to be strong for her daughter.

To calm her down more, Barnaby stroked Kaede's hair some, much like a father would in times of high stress. Barnaby didn't much like thinking about death either, but he had to stay strong as a hero. Death was something every hero faced day to day.

"Barnaby…" The girl whispered, gaining his attention, "…don't let him take away my mommy…"

"I'll protect your mom with my whole being, I promise you that." Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the day he lost both of his parents.

"I can't…lose my mom, too…" She muttered, "I just—I just can't…"

"I know. You're too young to live without your parents. I should know. I won't let you lose her to this man."

"But also be careful…You're my favorite hero!"

"Of course I'll be careful. Got to stay strong for my fans, don't I?" He chuckled.

"You better." She nodded.

Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu and smiled. "Put that in my schedule, will you," he joked.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu looked up, "Put what in your schedule?"

"Never mind. It was a joke anyways." Barnaby rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So Kaede, since you're out of school for the rest of the day, what do you want to do?"

The girl slouched, "I'm not supposed to distract you from work too much."

"And who told you that? I always have time for my fans, and besides I'm done with my work. Let's actually do something."

"I told her that." Kotetsu admitted, "And you do have work, Mr. Bunny Brooks."

Barnaby deflated a little. "What else do I have to do today?"

"Yet another photo shoot at four and any paperwork you were assigned."

The hero sighed and rubbed his neck. "I need a vacation..."

"Tomoya often said that, yet he rarely took one when he got the chance." Kotetsu smiled, "But they have been heavily booking you on the photo shoot front…"

"Is the photoshoot for a big magazine? I'm considering cancelling..."

"…No," she said, looking at the details on her screen, "This one is for selling cologne. Billboards, ads, even a clip for a commercial…"

"Ah, can't cancel that then..." Barnaby shook his head. "Well, Kaede can come along to watch. I'm sure she'd enjoy that, right?"

Kaede's eyes got big, "I can watch?!"

“Well of course you can! You’re here anyways, so you might as well watch.”

"Kyaa!" The girl let out an excited noise.

Barnaby couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s excitement. “Having you there might help the time go by faster.”

"This is going to be _so_ cool!"

“You’re one lucky girl, I hope you know. Not everyone gets to see me in every part of my job.”

"I know!" She bounced, "What time is it?"

“Just after two. You have a little bit before we go, but it helps build up suspense, I suppose.”

"What do you do until then?"

“If I don’t have any work to do, I just mess around really. I read a lot of articles online, so a lot of my free time is spent doing that.”

"Sounds a lot like school…boring work."

“It’s not as bad as school, trust me.” Barnaby chuckled.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Kaede felt a bit star struck and overwhelmed by the behind the scenes of a studio. It was busy, assistants, models, and photographers rushing around to get where they needed to go. Lights and sets were set up all over, changing rooms with names on the doors, costumes and outfits everywhere… it was like something from a movie.

"Ah, Barnaby, good! You will be working on set number twelve and your dressing room is ready. Please hurry to hair and makeup after you get into the outfit that has been laid out for you—who's this?" a busy looking man said, spotting Kaede standing behind Barnaby along with her mother.

“This is my assistant, Kotetsu, and her daughter, Kaede. Kotetsu was Wild Tiger’s wife.” Barnaby stepped aside to show them off a little. “They’ve both been a huge help to me.” He turned to Kotetsu and Kaede. “You two head over to set twelve. I’ll be there after hair and makeup.” With that, he turned on his heel and headed to his dressing room.

"…daughter..?" The man muttered before shaking his head and shooing them, "Go on and stay out of the way, we are very busy today."

Kotetsu took her daughter's hand and weaved their way over to the set Barnaby would be working at, having Kaede sit in the off set chair that had been set up for Barnaby to use when he took a break as they waited and watched the crew fine-tune the lighting as directed by the photographer.

When Barnaby had made his way to the set, he was dressed in a very form-fitting suit, the material of the jacket and pants a very dark grey, the shirt underneath bright white and the tie a deep red. His curls were masterfully perfected, and the extra makeup made him look all the more handsome.

The hero’s shoes clicked lightly against the hard floor as he approached. “Makeup took longer than I thought it would,” he said with an apologetic tone, stepping onto the set with a small sigh that went unnoticed by most.

"Not a problem, we are still waiting on the second model for this shoot."

Barnaby frowned, "Second Mode—?"

"No! No, I'm here! Sorry, these shoes are a little too tight and they slow me down!" a feminine voice called out as a stunning redheaded young woman hurried over, dressed in a striking, tight red dress that matched Barnaby's tie.

"Ah, good. Barnaby, this is Rosalin Rose, one of Sternbild's greatest upcoming models. She'll go far in this industry. Rosalin, this is Barnaby, as I'm sure you already know." The photographer introduced.

"Yes, I'm a big fan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Barnaby." She smiled, taking his hand gently. Her blue eyes meeting his green.

“No, the pleasure is all mine.” He bent down to kiss her hand with a smile. “You models do a lot of work for your job. Not that I don’t either, but it takes a lot of dedication to stay in the modeling business, in my opinion.” He shrugged with a chuckle.

Rosalin flushed and nodded, "Let's work well together."

“I have no doubt in my mind.” Barnaby turned to their photographer. “So what’s first?”

"We get to what's sexy." The man smirked, taking off the lens cap from his camera. He then directed Barnaby into the poses he was looking for, snapping a few solo shots before Rosalin joined him, taking on the part of his lover for the camera.

The poses were very intimate, and the way the two acted was like they actually were lovers. They joked around as they posed, doing a few silly shots with their fingers shaped to be hand guns as they stood with their backs to each other. Still, most of the shots were intimate and sexy, and it was exactly what the public wanted to see.

"…Somehow…this isn't what I wanted to be watching…" Kaede muttered as she watched. It had been over an hour, and while Rosalin seemed to be really nice, and she knew it was just part of Barnaby's job…something about seeing Barnaby acting that way with the redhead didn't seem right to her. Like he should be with someone else – like Barnaby wished she was someone else.

"You are far too young for modeling jobs like that." Kotetsu said beside her as she typed something out on her tablet.

"I-I didn't mean I was jealous, Mom!"

After a few more shots, Barnaby left the set to take a break while Rosalin had some single shots taken of her own. He removed his suit jacket, revealing a bright red vest underneath that was the same color as his tie. "It's a bit warm in here," he commented, rolling up his sleeves. "Have you liked this so far, Kaede?"

"I-It's fine…" the girl flushed, still embarrassed by what her mom had said to her.

"It probably would have been better if I would have been alone for this photoshoot. Not that Rosalin is bad, but she was unexpected." He looked back at the redhead, smiling a little. "She's pretty cute, actually..."

"Of course she's cute. She's a model. Models are _paid_ to be cute…"

"Well, even when she's not in a photoshoot, I think she'd be a pretty nice person to hang around." He shrugged and looked back at Kaede. "But anyways, I'm getting a little hungry. Want to go get something after I'm done here?"

She nodded. "Take mom, too!"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't leave her behind." Barnaby chuckled. "I swore to protect the both of you, and I fully intend to do so by taking the both of you with me."

"Good!" The girl's eyes drifted back to the set.

Rosalin was soon done with her photos, and Barnaby thought it was still a little early to go eat dinner, so he walked up to the photographer and talked with him briefly before returning to Kaede. "Hey Kaede, would you be interested in taking a few photos with me?"

The girl straightened up, "Can I?!"

"Of course! Well even get you dressed up and get some makeup on. I'm sure your mom won't mind." He quickly grabbed Kaede and led her to a dressing room before Kotetsu had any chance to stop him.

"KEEP IT AGE APPROPRIATE, BUNNY!!!" Kotetsu called out after him.

Barnaby had the girl choose an outfit of her choice from wardrobe before leading her to hair and makeup. Before long, she was walking next to Barnaby, looking like a teenage popstar.

Barnaby had chosen to abandon his jacket for the rest of the photos, unless of course Kaede wanted some with the jacket. To Rosalin, the two looked almost like superstars, father and daughter.

"That's your daughter, right?" Rosalin asked Kotetsu as they watched the shoot.

"Yes."

"Barnaby seems to really like her. She's a lucky fan."

"He's making her day, that's for sure. It's good, she could use a distraction from reality."

Rosalin nodded, "So, you're his assistant, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it true you are Wild Tiger's widdow?"

"…Yeah…"

"And your daughter is..?"

"Wild Tiger's daughter, yes."

"What was it like? Being married to a hero, that is." The model asked.

"It was like being married." She shrugged, "He was very busy, and always on call. The only time we knew he wouldn't be called out was if he had a vacation and we got out of the city. He'd even work on his days off if there was an emergency, so we had to be out of the city if he was going to be safe from getting a call. We made the most of every moment we had together."

"…I see, was it worth it?"

"I loved him, anything is worth it when you're in love. Though I won't pretend that losing him wasn't the hardest thing to happen in my life. I still find myself hoping I'd wake up in the morning and he'd be there in bed with me…"

Rosalin nodded and let the conversation drift into silence a moment as they watched Barnaby and Kaede.

"…Is it true that you aren't involved with Barnaby?" she asked, "I mean, the press still thinks there is something…"

"There's nothing." Kotetsu shook her head, "He's a friend and my boss, that's it."

"So, he's single? Really?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Hmm," Rosalin watched as Barnaby stepped off set, letting Kaede get a few good solo shots in her moment of fame. "Excuse me."

She hurried over to Barnaby, handing him a water bottle, "You're good with kids."

“Oh, I am?” Barnaby took the bottle and opened it, taking a swig. “I’m just trying to make a fan happy is all. Though I do work with some orphans occasionally. I’m too busy to really focus on them all the time, sadly.”

"I think you are." She smiled.

“Well, you’re the first person to say so, so thanks, I guess.” He chuckled a little. “And thanks for the water.”

"Of course." She winked as she took his hand and pulled out a pen, writing down her number on his palm, "Give me a call when you have time. I'd like to see you again."

He looked at his palm with wide eyes. “Y-yeah, sure. It was nice working with you today.” He flashed his normal smile.

"Same." She  smiled and turned towards the dressing rooms, "I have another shoot to get ready for. I'll see you around, Barnaby."

“See you.” He gave a small wave as she walked away, then looked back down at his palm, rubbing his neck. “Well… maybe I do need to move on from Kotetsu,” he said quietly to himself.

It wasn't long before Kaede's moment of feeling like a super star was over and she and Barnaby both changed back into their normal clothes and met back up with Kotetsu who smiled, "Have fun?"

"Yes! That was so cool! They said they would send Barnaby the pictures of me! I can't wait to see them!"

"Thank you, Bunny" Kotetsu smiled at Barnaby.

“Not a problem. I figured it’d be a nice deviance from normal life. Plus, now we get food.” He smiled as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Let's get burgers!" Kaede suggested.

“I know the perfect place to go. Come on.” He waved his hand for the two to follow him to his car. “Which one of you wants to sit up front?”

"Me!" Kaede was quick to claim.

The hero chuckled as he opened the passenger side door for her, then he climbed in on the other side and started up the car. “I think you’ll really like my car, Kaede. Do you like to go fast? Because if you do, I’d hold on to your seat.”

"Mind unlocking the back?" Kotetsu said, trying the door which stayed shut.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Barnaby flushed a little as he hit the button to unlock the back. “I’m not used to unlocking the back.”

"Mean." She pouted, climbing in and buckling up.

“No, I just don’t unlock the back because I never have a reason to.” Barnaby sighed and buckled up. “Alright once we get into traffic, you’ll need to hold onto something. This thing accelerates like crazy.” He got his car onto the main roads into traffic and took off, going above the speed limit by only a little bit, but over nonetheless.

"Wh-Whoa!" Kotetsu leaned forward, grabbing Barnaby's seat as he sped up, her hands brushing his shoulders as she steadied herself in that way. Kaede, on the other hand was freely enjoying the thrill.

"Still alive back there?" Barnaby joked. "You can release your death grip. You have a seatbelt on for a reason."

"Seatbelts don't give the proper amount of the feeling of being safe at high speeds." She protested.

"She does the same thing on carnival rides…" Kaede laughed.

"Seriously? That's funny actually. Usually you feel safer in a car rather than on a roller coaster. Speaking of, do you guys like roller coasters? I've got a couple tickets to get in free to the boardwalk."

"Yeah!" The girl eagerly nodded.

"We can go next weekend. Unless I'm busy, that is. Work comes first, unfortunately."

Finally they arrived at the place Barnaby had wanted to eat. It was more of a fast food place, but it also had really good burgers like the diner they had gone to with the celebrities' pictures hanging inside. "Hope you guys are hungry. You get a lot of food here."

"I'm starved! Mom got me before lunch." Kaede said, hopping out and closing the door.

"Bunny," Kotetsu stopped Barnaby before he also could get out, "Thank you for doing a good job at keeping her distracted and happy."

Barnaby blinked and smiled at Kotetsu. "I'm just doing my job. It's nothing big." He got out of the car and lead Kaede inside, waiting for Kotetsu to also get inside before deciding what to order.

 

* * *

 

After the three ate, they headed to Kotetsu's place so they could quickly pack a few things the two girls would need before going back to Barnaby's place where he allowed them to set up in the bedroom where they were to stay until it was safe to return to their own home.

Mother and daughter shared the bed, which gave comfort to Kotetsu having her daughter so close and safe.

That was, until the morning that Kaede excitedly bounded out of bed the following weekend, waking her up earlier than she would have liked.

"Come on, Mom! Barnaby's taking us to the boardwalk today! Come on, come on! Up, up, up! Okay, now that you are sitting, get dressed! I'll go use the bathroom first!"

Barnaby was still asleep in his char in the front room, but he as quickly woken up by Kaede's loud chatter. He yawned as he sat up, smiling as he heard the girl. "Someone's excited," he said to himself.

A few minutes later Kotetsu came out of the bedroom, hair a mess, but she had at least gotten dressed. She yawned and waved at Barnaby as she made her way to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for three.

Barnaby waved back slowly, yawning himself as he stood up. He went to grab some clothes to change into before Kaede claimed the bedroom to change.

Before long, the apartment smelled of eggs and sausage, as it had every morning since Barnaby had let his assistant and her daughter into his home. It was a morning pleasure he could get used to; and one he really never had before. Even living with Maverick as a child his room was so far away from the kitchens that he didn't smell what was being made as he got ready.

"Bunny! Kaede! Breakfast is ready." Kotetsu called out, setting the table and filling three glasses with orange juice. "Come eat before it gets cold!"

Kaede came running to the kitchen when her mother called, even pushing past Barnaby to get to the food first. She giggled slightly as she sat down.

Barnaby nearly stumbled in, having just barely put on his glasses before entering the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile though. Kaede’s energy was never ending it seemed.

Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby with a smile, "Good morning, I hope you like sausage." She said. It was her first time making it for him. The days before she had chosen bacon or ham.

“I do. Thanks for making breakfast, again.” He chuckled a little as he sat down with a small yawn. “Honestly, though, you work too much around here. It’s my home, I would think I should be the one to do everything, but you ended up taking over.”

"It's what I do." She shrugged, "I'm a mom that likes to cook. I picked that up from my mom." She laughed then, "Oh, you should see it when I'm visiting my mom! She and I sometimes will end up in a battle for kitchen dominance. Both wanting to be the one in charge."

"Uncle Muramasa and I try to run when that happens otherwise we get caught in the crossfire of commands. ' _Chop the carrots, Kaede!_ ' ' _No, peal the potatoes!_ '. Ah, it's too much."

Barnaby chuckled. “Sounds like it’s quite a sight. I’d love to see that kind of battle for once.”

"It always turns out really yummy, so we don't mind it!" The girl giggled.

“With two cooks in the house, I wouldn’t expect the food to be bad.” He smiled at Kaede, then looked back at Kotetsu. “But seriously, you don’t have to do the cleaning all the time. I’d like to have something to do around my home.”

"I only clean the kitchen after I use it and pick up the stray items that get left out. It's a habit from my drinking and not wanting Kaede to see the bottles lying around in the morning. Really, it isn't a problem. You can still do the dusting."

“I just don’t want you feeling like you still have to be my assistant here. I’m fine with you totally being lazy while you’re here because you work an awful lot for me. You deserve a break.”

"But…I'm not working while here…"

“You do things for me even when I don’t ask. You need to let me do everything around here for like a week.”

"You're letting us stay with you. Doing a few dishes is the least I could do, Bunny."

Barnaby sighed. “Alright, alright.” He chuckled, digging into his breakfast, Kaede already having done so long before.

Kaede finished up her plate and took it to the sink, "I'm going to go get dressed now." She said, spinning to go back to the bedroom.

“Don’t take too long,” Barnaby called after her, then took another bite of his breakfast.

"She's fine. I still need to get into the bathroom, myself." Kotetsu said, taking a bite of egg off her fork.

“I’m just trying to get her more excited,” he chuckled. “She’s got so much energy, it’s crazy she doesn’t crash anytime.”

"She's young yet." Kotetsu smiled, "It's nice that she has all that energy."

“I’d love to have that amount of energy again.” Barnaby stood up and put his dirty plate in the sink. “As soon as she’s done in there, you can pop into the bathroom, and then we’ll be on our way.”

"Don't you also need the bathroom, or are you going out with messy curls?"

“I don’t need to fix them in the bathroom. I’ve got a mirror in the front room.”

"And, teeth?"

“Well, okay. I still need to brush my teeth.” He rolled his eyes. “I hardly have gotten a chance to be in my bathroom all morning.”

"That's what I thought." She said, getting up and moving behind him at the sink, leaning past to slip her plate in the pile of dirty dishes.

Barnaby rubbed his face and sighed. “Well, I know Kaede is excited for today, but are you? I thought it’d be nice to get away for a while from the work environment…”

"I'm…worried. I can't seem to shake the feeling that something's going on…something about the timing of the jailbreak, even…"

"Hey, no. I'm not allowing that jailbreak to come up at all today. Today is about having fun and getting away from everything." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Doesn't mean it's not on my mind." She sighed, "Last night I got a call…someone broke into my place. Nothing was taken, but…Tomoya's office was trashed…"

Barnaby's smirk quickly fell away. His voice got quieter. "Someone was after you... You and Kaede."

She nodded, "I didn't tell her yet, and I obviously haven't gone to see…what all had been done…"

"Call Antonio tonight, and he can stay here and look after Kaede while we go look. I think we need to go look as soon as possible."

She nodded, "Thank you." She gave him a hug before pulling away and hurrying to the bathroom to get ready.

Barnaby's face turned a dark red when she hugged him, and he tried not to overreact. But that was the first time she had willingly hugged him first. It surprised him.

Meanwhile, Kaede had finished dressing and had run to the door, pulling on her shoes and light jacket. "Mom, Barnaby, hurry up!"

Barnaby barely dodged Kaede as she ran past. "Slow down a bit, girl! You'll knock me down one of these days." He shook his head as he moved to the mirror to fix his hair.

"I can't help it that you're so slow!" she teased.

"If anyone is slow here, it's your mom. I'm speedy compared to her!"

"Mom's not the one in my way!" the girl smirked.

Barnaby turned and stuck his tongue out at the girl, then chuckled. "She's still slow. It takes her forever to get out of bed."

"Sometimes."

Barnaby finished fixing his curls, looking more presentable than he did before, and he headed back to wait by the bathroom door.

Kotetsu took a few minutes more before she was out, her hair pulled back in a half ponytail and her usual makeup on her face. "All yours, Bunny."

"Thanks, I won't be too long." He brushed his teeth very quickly and splashed some water on his face before he was ready to go. His smile that he wore grew bigger at the sight of Kaede nearly jumping with so much excitement. "Alright, you ladies ready?"

"Yes! Let's go let's go! I want to get there before the line is huge to get in!" Kaede said, opening the door.

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

As it turned out, standing in line to get in hadn't been a problem for the three as they already had their passes and were let in right away. Their real first challenge was choosing where to go first as they stood inside, looking at all they could see.

"What do you want to do first, Kaede?"  Kotetsu asked as the girl looked around.

"Um...oh!" She pointed to a line of games set up, one being a game of throwing a ball to knock over bottles. "Mom, didn't you play softball in school?"

"Yes, but it has been a long time since I last threw one. Don't count on me being amazing at it." Kotetsu said, starting to walk over to the game her daughter had pointed to. "Especially if it's rigged."

"Come on, you can do it! She can do it, right Barnaby?" The girl looked excitedly back at Barnaby.

"Of course. This game isn't too hard, or at least it shouldn't be."

Kotetsu paid for three balls and weighed one in her hand as she eyed the stack of bottles across the booth.

"Stand back." She said, stepping back so she had space to wind up for the throw. Then she let it loose, the ball speeding right into the center of the weighted bottles and knocking all but one over.

Kaede cheered excitedly. "Way to go Mom! Throw another ball!"

Kotetsu took the second ball and repeated her process with the second target. It also struck true, only this time one bottle that remained teetered slowly before finally deciding it would also fall over.

The girl grabbed her mother's arm and jumped with a huge smile on her face. "You did it Mom! You still have a mean pitch!"

"And one more ball…want me to coach you to get that last target?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, stand here." She positioned her daughter where she needed to be and placed the last ball in her hand, showing her how to best hold it and then guiding her through the motions of winding up for the pitch and following through. "And when you get to this point, you want to release. Be gentle, but plant your feet like you are demanding you get your way."

She repeated guiding her daughter's body a few more times before stepping back. "Okay, it's all you this time."

Kaede got a look of determination as she went through the motions once more before doing it for real, letting the ball go at the point she was told to. The ball went off to the side a little, clipping the bottles just barely but knocking none of them down. She sighed and let her shoulders droop a little. "I'm not as good as you are."

"It was your first try. I would have been amazed if you had knocked all of them down. Like I had. Remember, I played softball for years until I graduated. Plus," she took the small sized stuffed yellow elephant that they were handed, "We still got a cute little prize! Here."

Kaede smiled at the elephant. "It's pretty cute. Thanks Mom!" She hugged Kotetsu tight.

Barnaby smiled; his hands in his pockets as he watched.

"Anything for you, sweetie." She smiled, hugging her back. Then she looked at Barnaby, "Is there anything you want to try? We'll take turns choosing things."

"Nah, today is your guys' day. You can choose whatever you want. I'll stick behind and watch."

"Come on, it's your day, too, Bunny. Choose a game or a ride!"

The blond sighed, looking directly at the tallest roller coaster with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, think you could take on that?"

"…That? Is it…safe?"

"Oh my god, come on." Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's wrist and pulled her towards the coaster. "They're all safe. It wouldn't be here if it wasn't safe." Along with the free tickets, the three also had quick passes, so they didn't have to stand in line to get on the rides. Barnaby practically pushed Kotetsu onto the coaster, Kaede staying behind where she could see the photos of the riders after they went through.

"Ah?" Before she knew it Kotetsu was sitting next to Barnaby, a safety bar being locked into place over their legs. "For someone who didn’t want to choose, you seem very eager to try this one…"

"I was letting you and Kaede enjoy yourselves before I picked anything. Besides, I'm dying to know how you handle coasters." He chuckled as the ride operator sent the coaster train up the first hill.

"I—have never been on one before…"

"Then don't be afraid to hold onto me. This is the biggest ride in the park, after all." Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu, his glasses having been left with Kaede.

"I-if I don't like it then you owe me one of those flavored ice cone things!" she said as the ride started and they started going up to the first drop.

"What is there not to love about roller coasters though? They go fast, there's a lot of wind in your face, it's the best experience ever!"

"That's your judgment—oh no, how high is this thing taking us?"

"Oh, about two hundred feet." He couldn't contain his small giggle that rose from out of nowhere.

As they reached the top and paused, looking down the drop, Kotetsu reached over, grabbing Barnaby's hand.

Barnaby smirked, and the brief pause allowed him to squeeze her hand gently before the train fell down the drop rather quickly. Their butts came off of the seat briefly until they reached the bottom of the hill and started up the next.

Kotetsu let out a scream, and by the second drop she was leaning over, clinging to Barnaby for dear life, her eyes squeezed shut.

The blond laughed loudly at Kotetsu's reaction, patting her hands to reassure her that we was fine. Still, it was quite entertaining to have himself in a near death grip by her.

More hills passed before they turned sharply several times, then almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over; the train pulling back to the platform slowly.

Kotetsu shook slightly, still clinging to the hero next to her, even as the safety bar was unlocked and opened so they could get out.

"We can get off now," Barnaby said as he stood up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It's too much for me…" she said before she realized she was hanging off of him, and she removed her hands a little too quickly, losing balance and falling back into her butt on the platform. "…ow…"

“Careful. Let’s try to get out of the train first.” He chuckled as he helped her up. “I’m surprised you aren’t hyperventilating or something.”

"It was thrilling in a way that doesn't agree with me, but it wasn't terrifying…" She blushed as she was pulled to her feet.

“Would you do it again? It’s not so scary after the first time.” They made their way to Kaede to see the pictures.

"No, at least, not for a while. I may lose my breakfast…"

“Well, we wouldn’t want that to happen, would we?” He chuckled. “Hey, Kaede. How bad do we look?” His eyes moved upwards to the screens showing the pictures, searching for the one he and Kotetsu were in.

"It's over here." She pointed, "…It looks like you two are a couple."

She wasn't wrong. The picture showed Kotetsu clinging to Barnaby, lips parted in a scream as her hair flew back out of her face. Barnaby's arms were around her and a gentle, yet teasing smile upon his lips as he gazed at her.

Barnaby flushed a little. “I guess we do…”

"Ah, and I was hoping to see Barnaby make a funny face…" the girl sighed, "But you were just teasing my mom!"

“More like I was trying to keep her from thinking she’d fly out of her seat.”

"I wasn't _that_ scared…" Kotetsu lied.

“You had a death grip on me.”

"Nonsense!" Kotetsu flushed.

“Whatever you say. You want to go now, Kaede?” Barnaby turned to the girl with a huge smile.

"Yeah!" She handed her mom their things.

Kaede and Barnaby went on the ride together, and their picture came out much more exciting, both with their hands up and wide smiles on their faces. Barnaby’s hair was more wild when they returned than the last time he got off the ride.

The three took turns on rides until Kotetsu turned to the other two, "Lets slow things down a bit and go on that." She pointed to the carousel, "Then we can get lunch."

“Sounds good to me,” Barnaby said with a smile. “I haven’t been on a carousel in forever, anyways.”

"I love them." Kotetsu smiled, "My brother used to take me on them when we were kids."

“The last time I was on one was for my 10th birthday. That was a while ago.” He chuckled, his mind going back to the roller coaster with Kotetsu, mainly their picture making them look like a couple. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want that to be true, but he knew it would also be a small chance he would actually get with Kotetsu.

Maybe he could sit on a horse next to Kotetsu on the carousel…

"Come on, then, I know the perfect mounts for us! Plus we can all ride at the same time since it's slow and we don't have to worry about our bag getting lost!" She took both Barnaby's and Kaede's hands, pulling them to the ride.

With luck, the mounts Kotetsu had wanted were free when they got in and she pulled the other two right over to them.

"Bunny gets the bunny!" She directed Barnaby onto the ribbon and rose covered rabbit mount, "Kaede, you—"

"I want this duck!" Kaede said, climbing onto the duck in front of the rabbit.

"…Okay, then I'll take the kitty." Kotetsu nodded, getting onto the cat next to the rabbit.

Barnaby chuckled as Kaede got onto the duck. "Her heart was set on the duck, I guess."

"I guess so." She smiled over at Barnaby as the music started up moments before the ride began to rotate.

Barnaby stayed mostly quiet, not knowing what to say and instead kept his eyes on Kaede. He flushed a little.

When Barnaby didn't look at her, Kotetsu sighed and looked away, wondering why she suddenly felt a little disappointed.

After a bit more silence, Barnaby awkwardly spoke up. "You know... This place would be pretty at night..."

Kotetsu glanced back over at him, "The lights?"

"Yeah, it'd be a soft glow kind of. A little romantic even." He looked back at Kotetsu with a smile.

Kotetsu's cheeks heated and she was quick to look away, hiding it by looking around at the attractions. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster upon hearing how Barnaby said the word 'romantic, and she again wondered about her reaction and the little ba-bum in her heart.

"I-I suppose it could be romantic…especially on the slower rides."

“Yeah… Did you and Tomoya ever come here together?” Barnaby was quick to try and change the subject.

"No," She shook her head, "But we went to the annual festival back in my hometown almost every year."

“Was it like the boardwalk? All the carnival games and rides?”

"A few rides, but mostly games, activities, and food venders, and then fireworks would light up the sky. We'd dress up in yukatas and walk hand in hand through the sounds and smells until we found a nice spot on the outskirts to sit and watch the show above."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe you should take me sometime. I mean, we skip all the romantic stuff because we aren't like that... But yeah, I'd like to go." Barnaby flushed a little more, feeling more embarrassed now.

Kotetsu nodded, "I'll keep it in mind that you'd like to go this year."

"Thanks." The blond chewed on his lip a little, and their ride on the carousel came to an end.

 

* * *

 

The trio spent the rest of the day there enjoying themselves before heading back to Barnaby's, stopping for a quick dinner on the way and eating it in the car. Once back, Kotetsu pulled out her cell phone and sighed, sitting at the kitchen table as she looked at Antonio's number.

"…Stupid cow…" she muttered before pressing call and holding the phone up to her ear.

The phone rang a few times before Antonio actually picked up, and when he answered he sounded a bit surprised. "Kotetsu... How are you?"

Kotetsu closed her eyes and swallowed before cutting right to the chase. There was no use in beating it around the bush and making things more painful. "…I know this is unfair of me to ask, but I need a favor…"

"Anything, Kotetsu. What do you need?"

"I need you to babysit. There was a break-in at my place and I need to go see the damage, but Kaede doesn't need to be there for all that. I need someone I can trust to protect her should something happen…I'm…sure you have heard…"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right over. And Kotetsu... Can we try to hang out again? I'm sorry I made you upset, I really am, but I feel like this is getting ridiculous..."

"…We'll talk about it later…when I get back if you want. I'm staying with Bunny. He insisted it was safer than a hotel room…do you know his address?"

“No, I don’t I haven’t been to his place yet.”

"Okay, hold on…" She dug out her tablet and opened her address book before giving him the information he needed to get there.

“Okay, I’m headed over now. See you in a bit.”

"Thanks…see you…" she said before ending the call and sighing. It would be the first time seeing him since she told him to give her space, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it or not.

After a while, Antonio’s knock came to the door, and Barnaby went to let him in. They greeted each other kindly, and the atmosphere was fine and light until Antonio turned to look at Kotetsu. “Hey, Kotetsu…”

For the first time in the near year she had been entertaining thoughts of dating Antonio again, pink did not grace her cheeks upon seeing him. "Hi…" she sighed and turned to look at the bathroom door, "Kaede's getting a bath. I think I should warn you that she is probably more upset with you than I was…and…I haven't told her you are coming over to watch her…"

"I don't blame you for not telling her. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Go do what you need to do."

"Thank you." Out of habit, she almost reached out to hug him, but stopped herself and simply repeated her thinks before turning to Barnaby, "Ready?"

Barnaby nodded with a smile. "I'm ready if you're ready."

She nodded and picked up her purse, "Let's go…"

As soon as they got to the apartment, they weren't allowed to go in until Kotetsu proved it was hers, and even then they had to have someone escort them up just in case. The apartment was blocked off by caution tape.

"…I'm so glad Kaede wasn't home alone when this happened…" Kotetsu muttered, eyeing the tape as an officer lifted it to allow them inside. It was a mess. Drawers pulled out, shelves emptied onto the floor, pictures on the wall torn down, but at first glance it seemed as if nothing had been taken. The TV and other valuable electronics were still present, though most were on the floor or otherwise out of place.

Kotetsu stepped over a broken lamp and reached down to pick up a family photo, "I don't understand…it looks like they had been searching for something…but what would Kaede or I possibly have worth all this trouble?"

"Maybe something in Tomoya's old office?" Barnaby stepped over the lamp as well.

"I'm afraid to look at what was done to that room… it's a very…personal room to Kaede and I… Very special…"

"I know, but they might have been after something of his. We have to look everywhere." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, closing her eyes and reaching up to touch his hand, "I know…"

It took her a moment longer, but finally she made her way down the hall to the small office. The door was already open, and she stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide and a cry leaving her lips.

The room had been destroyed. The news clippings and interviews torn to shreds, the desk overturned and broken. Everything had been broken except the glass case containing one of Tomoya's hero suits. It stayed standing, the door hanging open with black spray paint crudely spelling out 'DEATH TO HEROES' and the familiar symbol of a snake consuming it's own tail below that. The suit itself had been cut and splashed with red paint, right in the places Tomoya had been shot and killed.

It was all too much, and she fell straight down, sitting on the floor as she stared at her husband's suit.

Barnaby's eyes widened. It was too much for even him. He quickly got in front of Kotetsu and pulled her up, taking her out of the room as quickly as possible before setting her on the couch. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind playing over how Kotetsu described her husband being shot. His whole body was shaking terribly.

"It—it was him, it had to be him—he's s-sending a warning and—" She sobbed, crying into Barnaby's chest.

The blond held Kotetsu close. "This is unfair to you... It's so unfair. I'm so sorry Kotetsu."

"Y-you didn't…" She shook her head.

Barnaby was silent. He knew now that he was a target to that man who escaped. He hadn't been worried before, but now it felt surreal.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu muttered into his chest after a few long minutes.

He looked at her with a slightly scared expression. "Kotetsu..."

"I…could really use a glass of water right now…"

"I agree. Let's go back to my place... Is there anything you want to grab before we go?"

She nodded, "If… it's not gone or destroyed…"

He helped her to her feet so she could get what she wanted. "Make it quick. I don't feel safe here..."

"…Come with me." She took his hand.

"Okay." He squeezed her hand a little as he followed her to her bedroom.

Every room had been tossed, but Kotetsu didn't pay much mind to the state of her personal chamber. Even ignoring how her bras and underwear had been tossed about and lay where Barnaby and the police could see. Instead, she hurried over to the heirloom chest sitting along the wall under the window. It was opened and the extra blankets she usually kept in it had been pulled out, but she gave a sigh of relief as she crouched next to it and looked it.

"They didn't find it…" She popped open the fake bottom in the chest and pulled out the treasures she kept hidden there, slipping them into a bag she grabbed from the floor before closing the fake bottom and standing back up.

Barnaby didn't question what she had grabbed, but he was still curious. "Ready now?"

She nodded, "I just need to talk to the officer first to get the case number and get my statement down… That water may need to be upgraded to vodka…"

"Whatever you need." He put a hand on her back as he guided her out and to the officers.

After talking to the officers, and getting that business squared away, Kotetsu approached Barnaby again and the two left.

"You know what should be a thing? Drive thru booze. Like a fast food place only with alcohol." She muttered as Barnaby started driving.

“It would be quite easier to get a bottle and take it home,” Barnaby agreed.

"Yeah…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back out of her face. "Probably is a good thing you drove tonight…"

“I hope Antonio won’t mind us being gone a little longer than planned.” Barnaby was a little stressed, and not to mention extremely disturbed and dazed by the message left in Tomoya’s office. He needed a little drink himself.

"He'll understand…I know I can rely on him for that."

“Good. I need to forget about some things at least for tonight.” He sighed, pulling up to the hero’s bar they always drank at.

"Will you be drinking too, then?" she asked, unbuckling herself.

“Absolutely.” Barnaby got out of the car, waiting for Kotetsu to get out before locking it and pocketing his keys. “I’ll try not to drink much, but I’m not making any promises.”

She nodded, "I'll text Antonio to give him a heads up." She took out her phone.

The two took their seats at the bar. No one really came over to them, or at least to Barnaby, because they knew if Barnaby was at the bar, he was there to drink and not to have a casual conversation with a fan.

Kotetsu sent her text and pocketed the phone before waving over the bar tender. "I don't care what it is, just give me something strong." She requested.

“I’ll have the same,” Barnaby added.

The bar tender nodded and got to work on mixing two strong drinks. They were quickly delivered to the hero and his assistant.

Kotetsu thanked him and tipped back the drink.

"…That was too cruel…what he did to Tomoya's suit…"

Barnaby nodded after downing his drink. “I’d say it was stupid, but even if we get finger prints, we already know who the guy is.”

" Gordon Trey…" She gripped her glass tighter.

Barnaby’s glasses were set on the counter with a sigh. “I hate to admit this, but I’m terrified now. Usually I’m not this concerned about going out and fighting crime, but this guy already has me on edge. I mean, the guy smiled for his mug shot.” He shuddered remembering those cold, blood-thirsty eyes of Gordon Trey.

"He pled guilty. Not for a lesser sentence, but just for the satisfaction. He was proud of his crimes…and he wanted to see people's reactions…"

“He’s a sick bastard…but he’s dangerous. I don’t even know how I would confront him now. You can bet he’s prepared for everything.” Barnaby needed to calm down. His nerves were shot, and he was shaking already. Drinking might not have been a good idea, but he didn’t care.

"I wish I could help…but I know nothing of the man other than what I witnessed in the court room and on TV…" she brought her drink to her lips again.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know how to handle him. He’s traumatizing.”

"Don't need to tell me that…" She sighed, "…Bunny, do you think…that maybe something big is in the works? Something bad?"

“I feel like us heroes are going to have to step up our game if we want to get this guy back in prison.”

"Please do…" She leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder after finishing off her first glass.

Barnaby sighed. “Being a hero is hard… I have to stay strong in front of those I love and care for, and so far I haven’t been able to do that.” He glanced down at Kotetsu, fighting the thoughts in his head that told him to give up already.

"I disagree…you are taking care of Kaede and I… if we hadn't been with you we could have been hurt or worse…"

“I’m nearly falling apart with you guys around. I’m keeping my promise to keep you two safe, but I’m getting more terrified of that man with each passing day. I’m afraid… I’m afraid I’ll wake up one day to a barrel of a gun staring me in the face and you two dead on the ground in the same room.”

"I—I wish you wore a mask and had a hero name!" Kotetsu confessed, "This is why the other heroes hide their identities. Things get dangerous…"

“Too late to do that now, unless I change my name and change my look…” Barnaby’s eyes lit up as the idea popped into his head. “I could do that… Barnaby Brooks Jr. can retire from being a hero, but someone can fill in his place.”

"Super Bunny can be born!" She laughed.

“I’m serious, Kotetsu. This could help greatly. Colored contacts, a haircut, a new suit, a new name, this could help us so much. And it’d only be temporary until Gordon is back in jail.” He looked at her with a dead serious expression.

"I'd miss the hair…but you're right." She sighed.

“My hair grows like a weed. It won’t take long for it to grow back.” He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “I feel like I have to do this. It’ll keep you and Kaede just as safe as it would me.”

She gave a small nod, her heart skipping a beat yet again that day.

Barnaby sighed and finished off his drink. “We should tell everyone what’s going to happen. Tomorrow if we can.”

She nodded, waiting for a refill before sipping it and confessing something more. "I still…wonder about the timing of all this…it's suspicious…"

“What do you mean?” Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu with an eyebrow raised.

"It happened right after I got those warnings…"

“What warnings?”

She sighed, sipping her drink again. "It wasn't fair. I didn't ask for this at all." She set down her glass and looked up at Barnaby. She wasn't drunk, but she had drank enough for a loose tongue.

"Everything was fine until he told me something he had no business telling me, and I had no business knowing. I didn't ask him to tell me! He just did, then warned me not to say anything about it! It doesn't sit right with me at all and then the jailbreak happened shortly after my second warning to keep my mouth shut. It's like…Trey was freed because of me…"

“Kotetsu, what warnings?” He grabbed her shoulders. “Who is ‘he’?”

"It's not fair to tell you! At first I thought it was just odd. Like, why tell me such a thing? But then I started to really think about it and the more…I don't trust him. I don't  like the vibe he gives off at all, and I think he was lying to me, but I don't know why! And it doesn't make any sense because he's like a father or uncle to you, and…I just don't know what to think or do anymore…"

“…Maverick? What did he tell you? Kotetsu, please tell me. I want you safe.”

"…That your parents never loved you…" she whispered.

Barnaby paused, looking very confused. "Why would he tell you that? It's not true. My parents loved me very much, so much that they named one of their labs after me."

"I thought so, but he insisted, and he said if I told you it's ruin your career! I don't—he makes me feel…uneasy…"

"Whatever he told you was a flat out lie. I have video proof of them saying on national TV that they loved me. I'm very confused now... Why would he tell you something like that?"

She shook her head, "He is not a gentleman…I regret going to that dinner with him…"

"I'm sorry you went through that, Kotetsu. If I would have known sooner, I would have done something about it."

"I was afraid of hurting you… Even now I fear what telling you this will cause… I shouldn't have said anything but the alcohol isn't helping me to shut up…"

"It's okay, you won't get hurt. I promise." Barnaby motioned for the bartender to fill up his drink, and he took a good swig from it.

"But he warned me not to tell you…"

"You'll be fine as long as you're with me."

"…With you?"

Barnaby gave a lazy nod, his cheeks growing red.

"With…Bunny, hu?"

He giggled a little, the alcohol kicking in. "With Bunny, yeah."

She said nothing, seemingly leaning in closer to him as she looked up into his eyes.

"Kotetsu, I really like you," Barnaby blurted out suddenly. "I wanna be with you. I dont care if you're older than me." He leaned in closer until his nose touched Kotetsu's gently and then—their lips met; soft as a butterfly's breath. Barnaby's eyes widened slightly, but soon fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss. It wasn't a very deep kiss, as both of their minds were a little fuzzy from the alcohol.

Kotetsu's eyes were closed, and she pressed in a little closer before she hiccupped and pulled back, her face red.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a bit before Barnaby needed a drink, turning with a red face. "Do you think you'd ever want to date again? I know Antonio didn't want you, and you were heart broken after that but..."

"I—I don't know…" she downed her glass and adverted her gaze.

"If you think you might want to... I'm available..."

She blinked at him, "You're…"

"I'm single... Y-yeah..."

"I—I know! I just…it's…me…"

"Well I think you're a pretty cool person... Even if you are older."

She nodded, looking down at her empty glass.

"I thought you weren't even interested in romance…"

“I said that when we first met, but my mind has changed now.”

Kotetsu's cheeks heated again. "Can we…talk about this later—when we are sober?"

“Sure. We can talk about it whenever you want, to be honest. I don’t mind.” Barnaby took a sip of his drink.

She nodded, "I feel like this is best for when sober. We both have our judgment impaired, and I don't want us making mistakes… Plus—you're my boss…"

The hero shrugged. “We’ll talk about it later.”

"Thank you." She leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He flushed a little. “No problem…”

* * *

-To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Kotetsu and Barnaby ended up drinking a little more than Barnaby wanted, causing them to take a cab back to his apartment rather than drive back themselves.

"Antonio, we're back." Kotetsu called out as she bent over to take off her shoes and set them aside by the door.

Antonio smiled as the two stumbled in. “You two had some good relaxing time, I assume.”

Barnaby groaned a little as he took his boots off. “Drunk… too much…”

"Needed it…" She nodded, stepping in and moving to set her bag and purse down on Barnaby's chair.

“Well, you didn’t drive back, not in this state. Kaede is in bed already, so you don’t have to worry about her. If you guys are good now, I’ll take my leave.” Antonio pulled out his keys and headed for the door.

"Didn't you wanna talk?" Kotetsu asked.

“We can talk if you feel up to it, but we can wait if you’d rather rest.”

“Talk ‘bout what?” Barnaby lowered his eyebrows, squinting a little.

"What happened between us…or, what didn't. And if I'm ready for him to be my best friend again…"

“Oh, that,” The blond mumbled as he moved to the kitchen slowly.

Antonio sighed. “If you’re not ready to talk about it, that’s fine. I just want to get things sorted out between us.”

She sighed and sat down on the floor by the window where there was a step down, patting the floor next to her. "You know I hate being upset with you."

“I know…” The man sat next to Kotetsu with a sigh. “It’s difficult to tell you I’m not interested in dating anymore…”

"I mostly just don't understand how you can like me like you do but not want to date me." She shook her head.

“I don’t want you to worry about me is all. I mean, before you knew I was a hero it wasn’t that bad to say that I might have wanted to date you again, but after you found out, I was scared you wouldn’t want me again. I didn’t want something to happen to me, and then you’d have to go through all the pain again that you went through with Tomoya.”

"But I asked you after I found out…" She shook her head

“I know. I was considering dating you again myself before you found out, and then after, I changed my mind rather quickly.”

She shook her head, "It's too late, anyway, even if you did change your mind again…My heart couldn't take you back after that…"

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I tried to prevent it, and I ended up hurting you anyways.” He sighed heavily and hung his head.

"Yes, you did." Kotetsu looked up at him, "How did Kaede treat you when she came out of the shower?"

“She was a bit surprised, and we talked a little, but I think she’s a little mad at me… I don’t blame her at all. She did allow me to talk to her about things, though.”

"That's good." She nodded, "…Thank you, for still being a good friend, even when you knew I was upset with you."

“It’s what I’m here for. I couldn’t just have our friendship end like that. And besides, I am her godfather.”

"You are." She nodded, "And you'll always be her uncle Antonio."

“I hope so.” Antonio sighed and smiled. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen Barnaby that drunk before. How much did you guys actually drink?”

"More than he wanted and less than I did." She shrugged. "…He…told me he…likes me…"

"Oh? I figured he did, but I didn't expect him to confess."

"What? How did you ever suspect that?!"

"Well while you've been staying out in the hallway at the gym, he's been talking nonstop about you. There had to have been some feeling for you for him to talk that much about you."

"He…he talks about me?"

"Oh yeah, all the time."

Her cheeks flushed pink as her gaze drifted to the kitchen where she was sure the blond was still doing something, maybe making a snack as he mentioned being a little hungry on the way home. "…What should I do?"

"Well... Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'd be thrilled."

"What are you talking about? I don't know how I feel!"

"Okay, then start coming into the gym again so you know what's going on." Antonio chuckled with a smirk.

"How would that help?" she looked at him, confused.

"So you can talk to him along with all the other heroes. Seriously, Kotetsu."

"But I talk to him all the time. He's my boss, remember? And currently I'm staying with him. He gave Kaede and I his bed until it's safe to go home…"

"Speaking of, how was your place?" Antonio had lowered his voice just in case.

She swallowed, "It's…bad…he tore everything apart in all the rooms…including Tomoya's office…which he defaced and…the hero suit I had in there…"

"Oh no... Kotetsu I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was that bad..."

She nodded, "It…was like watching him take the bullet again… And Bunny—it scared Bunny too…"

"It scared Barnaby?" Antonio looked towards the kitchen. "...This is getting dangerous..."

"He left a message… 'Death to Heroes'…"

The man swallowed.

"He's trying to scare us off," Barnaby said with eyebrows set low over his eyes, approaching the two slowly. "He wants us to be scared of him."

"…He succeeded with me." Kotetsu admitted, "Kaede is finishing her school year online, emailing the teachers her work and tests, but as soon as she finishes that I'm sending her to my mom's. She needs to—not be in the city until he's caught."

"She may not like being away from the action," Antonio stated. "It'll be hard keeping her away."

"She'll do anything for her mother, or for me," Barnaby said. "I'll tell her to stay safe, and she will."

"I'm her mother. Keeping her safe is my number one job. I have to do this. The man who murdered her father is at large and has already proven that I can't let her stay here."

“Whatever I can do to help, I’ll do it.” Antonio put a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “We’ll both help you keep Kaede safe, but keep yourself safe too.”

"I'm not a hero; I'm not going to be running into danger." Kotetsu insisted.

“But if you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time, like you very easily could have been last night, you’ll get hurt.” The man turned to look up at Barnaby. “I know you already protect her, but you have to now more than ever. Don’t let her get hurt.”

Barnaby nodded silently. “I’ll do my best to keep her safe, no matter what.”

"I'm not that helpless…" Kotetsu stated, "Tomoya had taught me to defend myself and he had this made for me." She pointed at her watch, "It shoots out a wire. I've gotten good at using it."

“When have you used it? I’ve never seen you use it.” Antonio chuckled as he looked back at Kotetsu.

"That’s because I have never _needed_ to use it before. But that doesn't mean I don't practice."

“Hell, I’m glad you didn’t use that on me when you were upset.”

"You weren't a threat, I was just upset. I'm mature enough not to attack."

“Sleep,” Barnaby said groggily after a bit of silence.

Antonio nodded. “I agree, we all should get some rest.” He stood once more, helping Kotetsu up after he was standing.

Kotetsu nodded and started walking Antonio to the door. "Be careful on your way home."

“I will. If I learn anything about Gordon, I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as I do.” Antonio opened the door and gave Kotetsu a quick hug before he left.

Barnaby yawned after the other hero had left.

Kotetsu sighed, pulling her hair down as she strolled towards the bathroom.

“You still like him?” Barnaby watched Kotetsu move to the bathroom.

She stopped and looked over at him, lowering her hands from her hair, "I can't stay upset at him forever. He's still a good friend and godfather to Kaede."

“But, do you still have feelings for him?”

"…I'm…still fond of the memories from years ago."

Barnaby nodded, looking down. “I know I don’t have a chance with you,” he mumbled.

"Bunny…"

He shook his head as he looked back up at her. “I just need to move on. You’re probably not ready to move on from Tomoya, anyways. I don’t want to disrespect your marriage to him.”

"Bunny, we agreed to talk about this later when we are sober. We still have alcohol in our system."

As if to prove her point, Barnaby pressed a finger against his temple, feeling a headache coming. “Okay… sorry, I haven’t drank this much in a while. I… just need to lie down…” He groaned as he sat on the ground.

"Not on the floor! At least get in your silly chair!" Kotetsu said, walking over , picking up the spare blanket folded by the chair before moving to Barnaby and reaching down to offer her help.

“I… don’t feel so good.” He closed his eyes and groaned again.

"Did you have some water? Maybe some ginger will help…"

“Could you get me a glass of water?”

She nodded and left, returning quickly with the water as she sat down next to him.

Barnaby opened his eyes just enough to see the glass and take a drink from it. “Thanks…”

"You shouldn't drink so much…" she sighed, knowing she could say the same about herself.

“Needed my mind taken off of some things…” He looked at her with a sigh.

"…Yeah…that’s how it gets ya… Just don't let it take hold of you like it did me…"

“I don’t plan on it.”

"Good." She lay down next to him, her head on the folded blanket, "It wont let go of you easily…"

“That’s what I’ve heard…” Barnaby had the strong urge to stroke Kotetsu’s hair, but he fought against it, knowing he might regret it later.

"I'm proof of it."

Sighing, Barnaby lay back on the floor and closed his eyes again. “Stop me from drinking so much next time…”

"If I remember to…" She yawned, closing her eyes for a moment—at least, she had planned it to be.

Within a few minutes, Barnaby was also asleep, totally exhausted and hurting from the excess amount of drinking he did.

 

* * *

 

Kaede awoke early, shocked to find herself alone in bed. Her mother nowhere to be found.

"Mom?" she rubbed her eyes and looked around, wondering if her mother had actually woken up first and was already making breakfast. She stretched and got out, slipping on her slippers and shuffling to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, and then set towards the kitchen. But there was no smells of breakfast filling the apartment, and before she got too far she spotted her mother and Barnaby both laying upon the floor; Barnaby using one of Kotetsu's legs as a pillow as the woman hugged a blanket under her head.

The girl’s eyes widened. “Oh my god… Mom!” She moved over to the two, her eyebrows set low. “What are you doing?!”

"Mmm, Kaede, Mommy's sleeping…" the woman murmured sleepily.

“Get up right now!” Kaede nearly screeched at her mother. “We need to talk!”

Barnaby groaned a little, waking up slowly as Kaede spoke.

Kotetsu sighed, reaching over expecting to feel her daughter, but her fingers only met hard wooden floor. "Hmm?"

“Oh my god, Mom.” The girl sighed and rubbed her face. “You need to get up right now, or I will get you up myself, and I know you don’t like when I do that.”

Kotetsu blinked, "Why is the bed hard..?"

“Because you’re on the floor, where you slept last night!” Kaede huffed and grabbed her mother’s arm, pulling her up into a sitting position.

Barnaby’s eyes shot open as Kotetsu was forced to sit up. He moved out of the way so he wasn’t squished, but he remained lying down.

"Last—nigh--? Oh, ow, my back hurts, not so rough, Kaede…"

“Why didn’t you come to bed last night?!” Kaede’s hands moved to her hips.

Kotetsu reached back to rub her lower back as she stretched, "I guess we fell asleep talking…"

"Where were you last night? Why did Uncle Antonio have to come watch me?!" It was clear the girl was a little hurt about not being told what was going on.

"…We went back home…there had been a break-in and I needed to talk to the police."

“…A break in? Mom, when did it happen? Was anything damaged?”

She simply nodded, it was too early to want to think on what she had seen.

“What did you do after you went back home?” Kaede narrowed her eyes a little. “Did you go drinking?”

"Needed it." She nodded, "But I didn't drink too much, Bunny had more."

“Barnaby, you drank too?!”

The blond nodded. “Sorry… I guess I’m not the perfect hero after all…” He groaned as he sat up.

“You two… You need to not influence each other! It’s not good for either of you!”

"Trust me, it was warranted this time." Kotetsu groaned, reaching over and grabbing the blanket and hugging it to her chest.

“I don’t care, if you can’t be accountable for each other, then maybe you shouldn’t hang out anymore…” Kaede huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from the two.

Kotetsu flinched at that, "That's not nice, Kaede."

“Be more responsible then!” She ran off to the bathroom, groaning as she did so.

Barnaby winced. “Well… good morning, I guess.”

Kotetsu groaned and lay back down with the blanket over her face to muffle her words; "Kaede, you made Mommy sad…"

With some effort, Barnaby stood up and swayed a little. “I’m getting water. You want any?”

"…Yeah, thanks…" Kotetsu pushed herself up and swayed a little. "How's your head?"

“It hurts. It’s much too bright in here too… Doesn’t help I have a giant ass window.” He sighed, grabbing two cups and filling them with water.

"The window is nice at night…kinda romantic if you turn off the light."

“I guess.” He returned with the water and handed Kotetsu one of the cups.

She thanked him and took a sip before knocking on the bathroom door, "Kaede?"

“I’m busy…” The girl sounded really upset.

"Kaede, come on, talk with Mommy. What's wrong? It can't be the alcohol. I've gone out drinking with Antonio many times, only to come home and crash on the couch with him. It's nothing new…"

There was a pause before Kaede responded, opening the door, her eyes a little red. “I don’t know… I guess it was just weird to see you passed out with Barnaby this time…”

Kotetsu pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I know Bunny's like an idol to you, but he's still human."

“And then you didn’t tell me where you were going, so I got scared! I thought you wouldn’t return…”

"If I had you would have wanted to come with me…"

“But you could have at least told me so I knew you were safe!”

"Your job isn't to worry about me, stop trying to grow up so fast…"

“I’m not going to be your little girl forever, Mom…”

"You'll always be my little girl. But I know you won't stay a child. Just…" She sighed and tilted her daughter's chin to look into her eyes, "Stay my little girl a little longer."

Kaede sighed. “Tell me when you’re going somewhere dangerous next time, and I will.”

"Alright, alright." She kissed the top of her head again. "I promise."

Kaede hugged her mother tight and sighed. “Thank you.”

Kotetsu kissed her daughter a third time before nodding, "Are you done in the bathroom? I'd like to get cleaned up before I start on breakfast."

“Yeah…” She stepped out so her mother could go in.

Kotetsu smiled and slipped in for a quick shower which she had forgotten about the night before. "I won't be long, Bunny. Make yourself some tea or coffee, it'll help your head a bit."

"Will do," Barnaby called back as Kaede came into the room.

A few minutes later Barnaby's phone rang.

He had a bit of trouble finding his phone at first, but once he did find it, he answered as quickly as he could. “Hello?”

"Barnaby." Maverick's voice seemed to smile on the other end, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to pick up." He chuckled.

“Mr. Maverick… sorry, I’m still waking up a little.” The blond glanced towards the bathroom.

"Oh? What's the occasion? Bring home a girl last night?"

“No… well not exactly. Kotetsu and I went out drinking last night, and we drank a little too much, or at least I did.”

"A date, then?"

“No, just a casual night out.” Barnaby swallowed and looked out the window.

"I see. Well, I called to see if you are free this afternoon. It's been a while since we have had lunch together and I happen to have some free time."

“Oh, uh… I think I’m free, but I’ll have to double check with Kotetsu first, if that’s not a problem.”

"Of course. You have been quite busy, after all."

“Yeah. So I’ll talk to her and call you back as soon as I know.”

"Alright. Oh and Barnaby—hang in there. You're doing a good job and I'm very proud of you. Your parents would be, too."

“Uh…thanks. Hey, I gotta go… I’ll call you later.” Barnaby hung up quickly, staring at his phone after he hung up.

Maverick frowned as he lowered his phone. "That bitch…"

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

A little more than a week had passed and Kotetsu and Barnaby had not yet even brought up the fact that Barnaby had confessed to her. And not for a lack of memory. They both remembered it quite clearly. But Kotetsu had avoided thinking about it, sure it had been some drunken ramble, and surely Barnaby didn't remember it at all; the memory wiped clean by his hangover. Surely if he did remember and if it had been true, he would have brought it up again. But he hadn't, so Kotetsu wouldn't.

After the break-in more and more crimes were being committed, each promising death to heroes, and each with the Ouroboros calling card. It was getting more and more dangerous in the city, and finally Kotetsu couldn't wait for Kaede to finish up her last few weeks of school. She called home and arranged for her older brother to drive into the city and pick up the girl. Kaede protested heavily, not wanting to leave her mother behind, but in the end, she knew her mother had the final say, and that she'd be leaving with her uncle. The plans were finalized, and the girl would go to work with Kotetsu and work on homework until Muramasa showed up. Kotetsu would then escort her daughter out to her brother's truck and help her with her bags.

Kotetsu had left Kaede in the Hero's socialization room where they could all meet and discuss work or make plans. Kaede had stayed there with Blue Rose who had agreed to help Kaede with her poetry assignment which was due soon, and as Blue Rose was a hero, Kotetsu felt comfortable enough with leaving her daughter in the young woman's care. Especially when Origami and Dragon Kid were also there.

The personal assistant then went about her normal business, helping Barnaby with his office job. She had run down the hall to the print and copier room to make some copies of a few items for Barnaby when she heard an electronic popping sound come from her tablet sitting on the table by the door. Knowing  that sound was a reminder that there was an upcoming appointment on Barnaby's schedule, she walked over and looked, frowning a little in confusion. She hadn't remembered  there being an appointment during the time slot that popped up, and it was simply marked as _personal_. Nothing to indicate where Barnaby needed to be or what for. Usually if Barnaby added his own appointments he'd make a little note such as 'Lunch with Lloyds' or something along those lines.

Shrugging it off, she gathered the copies she had made for him and headed back to his office.

"Bunny, did you make yourself an appointment for ten minutes from now? This ju—" As she stepped into the office, she realized Barnaby was not alone. Sitting on the edge of Barnaby's desk with a dazzling smile was none other than Rosalin Rose, the model from a few weeks before.

"Oh, no need to remind him. I'm already here." Rosalin smiled, standing up and hooking her arm through Barnaby's, "He called me last night and set up a date. I ended up getting here a bit earlier than expected. Probably a good thing with how busy he and the Heroes have been lately. Never know when the date will be cut short."

Kotetsu felt her heart twist painfully, but she held herself together and nodded, forcing a smile onto her face, "Well then, I'll meet back up with you later. If you are going out then I'm going to go down and spend a little more time with my daughter before my brother comes to pick her up. Have fun." She made sure she had her pass card and set the files on Barnaby's desk before hurrying out.

Barnaby was moving on already. Either he wasn't willing to wait like he had said before, or he had never really had feelings for her in the first place. No big deal…he deserved to be with a lovely young woman closer to his own age. And Rosalin was a nice girl. They made a lovely couple, as well.

…But why then was her heart feeling broken yet again? Why were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes? Had she truly started to develop feelings for Barnaby?

She stepped into the elevator, scanned her card, and pressed the button for the floor she had left her daughter on. When the doors closed and she started to descend, she leaned against the wall and sighed, reaching up to dry her eyes. "I need to stop falling for these heroes… I'm the worst." She shook her head as the doors opened up, and without really checking to make sure it was the correct floor, she stepped out, distracted by her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Rosalin laughed as she brought her wine glass up to her painted pink lips, taking a delicate sip of the white wine, "Anyway, enough about that. How has your work been going? I keep hearing horrible things in the news about the recent assortment of crimes being linked back to that man who escaped prison and the criminals who work for or with him. That must be stressful. Has no one been caught? I'm afraid I don't get much time to watch Hero TV."

Barnaby smiled, shaking his head. “No one has been caught yet, unfortunately. It’s a bit hard on the nerves, and a little scary too. All these death threats to the heroes, it’s getting out of control.”

Rosalin reached across the table and took Barnaby's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure you'll get these guys behind bars."

“I have no doubt, but it’s still nerve racking.” He shrugged. “It may take a while to take them down, but we’ll give them justice.”

She smiled and nodded, "But until then, you can always come to me for some relaxation. I'm told I'm good at giving back and shoulder massages."

“Well, I might just have to take you up on that offer. I could use a massage after all this.” He chuckled as he took a sip of his wine.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something more when Barnaby's phone went off and she watched him reach for it.

"Is it a hero call?" she asked, not knowing that those came in on the wristbands the heroes all wore. Still, she was disappointed if Barnaby had to go so soon. They were so close to splitting a dessert.

“No, it’s Kotetsu’s daughter. Excuse me for a moment, please…” Barnaby stood up as he answered his phone, walking away from the table to a more polite place to talk. “Hey, Kaede. What’s up?”

"Tell mom to stop ignoring her phone!" The girl huffed, "Uncle Muramasa is here and she isn't answering for either of us! Sending me to Grandma's was her idea, she should be here to send me off!"

“I’ll call her, okay? Just sit tight for a moment.”

"Call her? You mean she isn't with you in your office?"

“No, I went out for a bit…”

"Without her?"

“You remember that model I was with for the photoshoot the other day? I called her up for a small date.” He winced a little, waiting for the girl to give her a scolding for not being with her mother.

"What? You're on a date? Then why didn't Mom come be with me?!"

"She told me she was going to head towards you guys..."

"When? I haven't seen her!"

"That was about an hour ago." Barnaby pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, concern washing over himself.

"…Barnaby…where is my mom?" The girl's voice was slightly panicked.

He started to move back towards Rosalin, his expression a very serious one. "Kaede, stay there and stay safe. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"O—Okay…"

Ronalin looked up at Barnaby as he returned, "Is there a problem?"

"Stay strong, Kaede..." Barnaby hung up ad sighed, grabbing his coat. "I'm really sorry Rosalin, but my assistant has gone missing, and her daughter very worried. I hope you understand that I have to go."

"Of course, maybe next time we can get to dessert…" She stood up, "I hope nothing serious happened."

"Thank you so much. I'm afraid something has happened, but I would t know until I find Kotetsu." He grabbed Rosalin's hand and kissed it lightly. "Have a good rest of your day, Rosalin."

She nodded, "I'll get the bill this time. Next time it's on you."

"Deal," Barnaby shouted as he ran off to his car.

 

* * *

 

In the lobby of the Apollon building stood a worried and impatient looking Japanese man, his arms crossed and a frown tugging at his lips. When he spotted Barnaby entering, he approached.

"You, you are my sister's boss, right? That Barnaby bloke?"

"Yes, that's me." Barnaby offered his hand out to the man.

"Kaede said you told her you last saw Kotetsu an hour ago?"

"I did. Kotetsu said she was going down to see Kaede, and that was the last I heard of her."

"Damn…what is she thinking—she knows that man is after her. Of course we are going to worry…"

"I'm worried something bad happened to her. Like she got kidnapped or something." Barnaby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How? She was here, right? A high security building full of heroes. I can't even go in further than this lobby to go get Kaede."

“It’s a high security building, so something could easily happen inside that goes unnoticed.”

"That doesn't make sense." The man folded his arms, "Let's go get my niece and then I assume there is a security office with cameras and the like? Let's go see if they saw where my sister went."

Barnaby nodded, leading the man to where Kaede was, and then to the security office. “I don’t know how much footage we can get a look at, but hopefully it’ll be enough to find out where Kotetsu went.”

The three waited until the security guard finally turned a monitor towards them, "It's strange." He said, letting them watch, "She heads into the elevator and presses her floor, but…"

He switched cameras, "When the elevator arrives to let her off, she's gone, doesn't come out."

“Maybe she got off at a different floor?” Barnaby leaned against the chair the security guard was sitting in.

"Records don't show another button being pushed on either side." The other guard shook her head.

“God, Kotetsu, where did you go… Would it be too much of a hassle to look at all the other cameras for the floors? I don’t know why, but… I don’t know, she seemed a little upset? Why she would be upset, I have no clue.”

"She was definitely upset. She was trying not to cry. I know that look on my baby sister's face." Muramasa huffed, and Kaede nodded in agreement.

"What happened when she left your office?" the girl asked.

“I don’t know, she said she was going down to spend more time with you before her brother came.” Barnaby sighed.

The guard started filing through the clips from each floor, not having much success until they came to one floor, a figure in the corner of the screen, though it was hard to say who it was.

The man inserted a card into the slot on the elevator, causing it to stop, and he hurried back as Kotetsu stepped off, wiping her eyes. Then, she paused, looking around, seeming confused as to where she was. Shrugging, she turned back to get back on the elevator when the man made his move, hitting her over the head and dragging her off, leaving behind her bag on the floor.

Barnaby gasped, eyes wide open. “Oh no…”

"Mom!"

"Kotetsu!"

The three had gasped at the same time as the guard hurriedly searched that floor's cameras to find where they had gone, but finding nothing. It was like the man knew how to avoid all the cameras.

Barnaby tightened his grip on the chair. “Damn it. What floor is that?”

"That's what's most confusing…" the guard shook his head, "I checked it on a whim when no other floor showed anything. This is a hidden floor that can only be accessed by a few key people. It’s the floor between eleven and twelve."

“There’s a floor between eleven and twelve?” The hero groaned and hug his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me… I’m the sponsored hero here and I wasn’t allowed to know that.”

"You didn't need to." The man shrugged, "We couldn't see the man's face, but he isn't authorized to be there. How he knew about and got there…" he shook his head, "We need to call the security on that floor to go investigate."

“Then let’s do it. The longer we sit here, the further away Kotetsu is getting most likely.”

"It's already been over an hour. Chances are she's already long gone from here."

"That's my mom! You can't just—let it happen!"

Barnaby growled a little. “Listen here, that’s my assistant who just got kidnapped. She’s a mother, a sister, and a friend! We can’t just let that man get away with kidnapping her!”

"I'm not saying you should forget about it. I'm just being realistic. Searching that entire floor probably won't locate her. The best we can hope for is a clue as to how they got in, out, and maybe which way they went."

"Here, I made you a copy of all the clips over the last hour when she disappeared." The other guard said, holding out a thumb drive to Barnaby.

“We have several people here who can help look.” He took the thumb drive and pocketed it.

"I'll help!" Kaede insisted.

Muramasa pet Kaede’s head gently, then looked at the guards. “Please… we can’t stand to lose another member of the family.”

"We have sent the message to them as they don't have phones on that floor. All you can do is wait or try to gain access to the floor by asking one of those who have an access card for it.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes in thought. “…I bet Maverick has access. Or Lloyds. Either one I would think has access to that floor.”

"Mr. Maverick, yes. Not Mr. Lloyds. He isn't high enough up to have card access to that floor."

“Let’s go find him.” Barnaby looked at Kaede and Muramasa. “We’ll find her… I promise we will.” He left the room quickly, motioning for them to follow.

"Mom goes sending me away and she's the one that gets targeted…I knew this would happen! I told her she should come with me!" Kaede pouted as she walked next to her uncle and behind Barnaby.

The three made their way to Maverick’s office, and the atmosphere was a little tense between him and Barnaby. The blond was nervous to enter the office, worried Maverick might be in a bad mood.  “Sir? Do you have a moment?”

"One moment, Barnaby…" Maverick said, typing something out and saving before turning his attention to the three who had entered his office, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Did you trade in your assistant for another, or am I missing something?" he asked, eyeing Muramasa.

“…Kotetsu has gone missing…”

"Missing?" the man blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Mom was coming to get me and she never showed up!" Kaede insisted.

“We went and looked at security footage. Apparently there is an extra floor between eleven and twelve that needs special access to get to. Kotetsu got out on that floor by mistake, so we wanted you to take us to that floor.”

Maverick hardened his look, "How could she mistakenly get off there? That floor is highly secured. She doesn't have access."

“Someone needed the elevator who was on that floor, and she must not have been paying attention because she did get off there.”

"It shouldn't work that way… the elevators are designed to skip that floor if someone is in them without a pass card."

“From the looks of the video footage, some guy had a pass card and used it to call the elevator. I don’t know how they did it, or why, but Kotetsu is gone now, and it was because she happened to stumble onto the wrong floor.”

"Who? Not just anyone has a card…" He said, turning to his computer and starting to type, "Hmm…what time did this happen?"

“It happened within the last hour.”

Maverick nodded and continued to type, looking into records of cards used on the hidden floor. "Only one card has been used at all today…the mayor's."

“The mayor? Well… the person in the video didn’t look like him.” Barnaby turned to Muramasa and Kaede and shrugged.

"All I can say is that it was his card used three times today. Someone must have stolen it. But how they found out about the floor is anyone's guess. Very few people know of it."

The blond sighed. “Could you still take us there? We want to take a look around.”

He hesitated, "My boy, I'm afraid that floor is restricted for a reason. However, I can go take a look for you."

“How is it that I’m the sponsored hero here, yet I didn’t know about that secret floor until today? I would have thought I would be trusted enough to at least know it existed…” Barnaby turned towards the door.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it." Maverick stood up and walked over to a locked safe, getting his card out of it, "I took you there when you were quite young. Of course back then it wasn't nearly as secure as now."

“What?” He turned back to face Maverick. “I don’t remember you ever taking me on that floor...”

"You were about seven at the time. You were excited to know a secret many grown-ups did not get to learn."

“I don’t remember anything about it..”

"Hu, I assumed you would remember that." Maverick shrugged, "Stay here, I'll go down and see what I can find."

“Yes, Sir…” Barnaby took a seat in one of the chairs near Maverick’s desk. He sighed heavily and covered his face.

"…Barnaby…My mom…they'll find her, right? Bring her back?"

He looked at the girl. “Kaede… I hope to god they find her.”

"They have to…she's all I have! I can't lose my mom, too!"

“I know. I don’t want you to lose both your parents. It’s a terrible thing to happen to a kid…”

Muramasa pulled Kaede into a hug, "Your mom is strong. She'll put up a fight to get back to you. She's a fierce mama tiger."

Barnaby nodded in agreement. He knew the pain of losing a parent, he knew the pain of losing both. He never wanted Kaede to experience that, and he was determined to bring Kotetsu back to her safely. “Your mom will come back to you. I know she will.”

"…She's going to be so grounded when she comes back…" the girl mumbled.

“I’m not sure you have the authority to do that, young lady.” Muramasa shook his head. “Besides, you’ll just be happy to see her alive and well again.”

The girl put her hands on her hips, "You know I have the power to! You know what she's like—she's your little sister!"

“I know, but I seriously doubt you’ll be concerned about grounding her.”

Barnaby managed a small smile.

"You just watch! I'll do it!" The girl insisted.

“I don’t doubt it,” Muramasa sighed.

"…And then I'm going to hug her and never let her go." The girl continued, satisfied.

“That’s better.”

More time passed as the three waited, and with each passing minute, hope of finding Kotetsu safe was growing smaller for the day. Finally when Maverick returned, he came back empty handed and a sad look on his face.

"We found her purse and a shoe, but that was it." The man shook his head, setting the found items down on his desk.

Barnaby groaned, sitting back in the chair. “No leads at all…damn it.”

"If there is anything else I can do to help?" Maverick offered.

"No... Thank you Sir." The hero stood up and looked at Kaede. "I think now might be a good time to really dig into that file you showed me the other day."

"File?" Maverick asked.

"It pertains to Wild Tiger's death. I'd rather keep it between me and Kaede."

"Is that wise? Having a child get involved?" the man asked.

Muramasa shook his head, "Kaede isn't getting involved. I promised my sister to bring Kaede back with me and to keep her safe, and that is what I'm going to do.

"But Mom's in trouble!"

"Yes, and you are going to let the professionals find her. You aren't putting yourself in harm's way, as well!"

"Look, I told Kaede that she could help if something came up. I know she's still very young and could easily get hurt, but she has me protecting her. I won't let her get hurt. You can trust me."

Muramasa shot a glare at him, "I'm her uncle, and right now she's under my care and responsibility. I'm taking her home with me as my sister requested. You can keep her updated, but she's not staying here in the heart of the fire."

Barnaby swallowed, and after a bit, he nodded. "I'll keep you both updated on things."

"Good. Come on, Kaede." He picked up her bags and then paused, looking at Kotetsu's purse and shoe before deciding to leave it with Barnaby with a shrug. "Find my sister, please."

"But I can help! I can—" Kaede started to protest as she was pushed towards the door.

"—You can stay with your grandmother and I, finishing your homework and emailing it to your teacher." He put his foot down as they left Barnaby behind.

“Sorry, Kaede…” Barnaby looked at Kotetsu’s purse and shoe, sighing heavily. “I’ll find her. I promise I will.”

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Kaede crossed her arms over her chest as the countryside passed by outside her window. "I can't believe you aren't letting me help find Mom!"

“Kaede, this is a dangerous situation. I’m surprised your mother even let you stay in the city for this long.” Muramasa sighed as he drove. “You two should have come home sooner, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

"We were perfectly safe! Barnaby let us stay at his place and nothing ever happened to us!"

“Of course Blondie did that…” The man shook his head as he pulled into the driveway of the family home.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, confused.

“He’s almost too helpful.” He got out of the van and moved to the back to grab Kaede’s bags.

"Too helpful? What does that mean? He's a hero! And Mom's boss!" She hurried around to help with her bags.

“He’s gotten too familiar with you and your mother. I feel like he’s put you in more danger since Tomoya’s murderer escaped.”

"That's not true! Mom was going to put us in a motel and he insisted we'd be safer with him! And we have been! Mom only got caught when she was alone."

“Say what you want, I’m not liking what he’s doing to the family. We barely know the guy!” Muramasa shook his head and carried the bags to the front door and inside.

"He's not the bad guy here! Mom trusts him— _with me_. You know she doesn’t trust just anyone to watch me."

"Your mother trusts him, but I don't." He huffed as he walked to Kaede's room.

Anju poked her head into the living room as the two entered. "What's the matter?"

"Mom's missing and he doesn't trust Barnaby to save her! And he wont let me help!" Kaede tattled.

"W-what?!" Anju felt her knees grow a little weak, making her lean against the wall. "Kotetsu is missing?"

"Yeah, some guy grabbed her when she was alone. We saw it on the cameras. I want to help save Mom! But Uncle Muramasa made me come home with him!"

Muramasa returned with a scowl. "You are going to stay here and let the heroes take care of it, you understand? It's safer here for you, and your mother would want you safe."

"But I want her safe! I _need_ her safe!" the girl shot back, tears in her eyes.

A long silence filled the room. Muramasa rubbed his face before speaking again. "I know you want her safe. She wants to be safe too, but I know she values your safety over her own. You need to stay here for her, okay?"

The girl's tears fell down her cheeks and she dropped her bags, running towards the room she was given at her grandmother's house. "I hate you!"

"Kaede please!" The man groaned and looked at the ceiling. "Good God, Kotetsu, you had to get yourself in deeper trouble, didn't you..."

"Muramasa…" Anju spoke with a shaky voice, "…Just…what happened in the city today? Where is my baby girl?"

"I went to go pick up Kaede, and I wasn't able to. Found out it was because Kotetsu never went to see Kaede leave. She got out of the elevator on a different floor, and then she was kidnapped."

"Tha-that's all you know? There has to be more than that!"

"That's all I know, Mom. Sorry..." Muramasa moved closer to his mother with a sigh.

She put a hand over her mouth and reached up to touch her son's cheek, "Do you think…that Kotetsu will be okay?"

"She's got Blondie looking for her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Muramasa didn't really believe that, but it was meant to keep his mother somewhat reassured.

"Blondie…you mean that nice Mr. Brooks she's so smitten with?"

"Yeah, that blondie."

"You never like the men she grows interested in. Even before she knows she is interested. You threatened Antonio when they started dating, and then you tried to start a fight with Tomoya… What's your excuse this time?"

"Old memories..." Muramasa sighed while leaning against the wall.

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea if you'll talk to me about it."

“Okay…” The man sighed, following his mother to the kitchen to start making the tea.

Anju got out her son's favorite tea leaves and started heating some water. "Have a seat."

He sat down and closed his eyes. “Things would have been much better if Kotetsu and Kaede had just come home sooner.”

"Kotetsu has a job, and she isn't her own boss. It's hard for her to risk her income to come home. Plus Kaede's school year is still in session."

“I know, but this whole mess could have easily been prevented.”

"You don't know that." She shook her head, "As much as I wish Kotetsu was safe at home as well, we couldn't avoid it. All we can do is hope she comes back to us safely."

“Barnaby and the heroes better do their job then.”

"Do you not believe they will? You know from Tomoya that to a hero, their job is one of the most important thing to them right along with family."

“Tomoya was easily shot down by the man who is out there on the loose right now. Before, I did believe in them, but my belief isn’t as strong as it used to be…”

"Tomoya was taken by surprise. It's a dangerous job, but that doesn't mean that they will fail." She moved over to her son and sat next to him, "I know you and Tomoya ended up growing close after you finally accepted him into your sister's life. You miss him, we all do. But dwelling on his death isn't going to bring your sister home."

“I just can’t help thinking about him… He didn’t deserve to die that way!”

"No, no he didn't." She agreed, standing back up and moving to prepare the tea when the kettle started screaming. "But it was a risk he took every day. It's the same risk all heroes take, the one that police officers take." After steeping the tea, she poured it into two cups and brought them over to the table, handing one to Muramasa.

Muramasa took a small drink before setting the cup on the table. “I’m more worried for Kotetsu than anything. After Tomoya died, she stayed with Topmag and worked there without having to worry about being a target. Now she’s working for Barnaby, and suddenly everything explodes and she gets kidnapped.”

"That isn't Mr. Brooks' fault. The man escaped from prison. The timing was just coincidence."

“I’m sure Trey heard about Kotetsu getting a new job… His passion to kill could have been ignited again because of that.”

"If you're referring to how Kotetsu was cornered by the press…"

“Exactly.” Muramasa sighed and looked down at his tea. “You know, Barnaby has already gotten shot since he gained Kotetsu as his assistant. It’s not safe out there for any hero. Times are different…”

"Times are always changing. That's nothing new, and neither is the danger any hero faces. Tomoya took a number of bullets before the ones that killed him."

“It was so many bullets… he didn’t need to be shot that many times.” Muramasa clenched his teeth together.

"My point is…the danger never really changed." She said, patting his hand. She then paused, "You know…you could go help search for your sister…"

“Mom, I’m not a hero. I’m not good enough to go help, even if I am a NEXT,” he spoke quietly. “I haven’t had the training they have.”

"You never wanted to be a hero, but you would spar and train with Tomoya. You could be Kotetsu's hero—Kaede's hero… You could get our family back together." She took his hand, lifting it from the tabletop, "I know I'll worry about you, but I also know how protective you are of Kotetsu. It'll eat away at you every moment until you know she's safe."

Muramasa was silent, going over his thoughts in his head. He did want Kotetsu back home safe, but nothing was going to happen if he just sat at home and worried about her. He had to do something.

He closed his eyes as he started to glow blue, a spoon flying to his hand as he let out a sigh. “Make sure Kaede stays here please… I don’t want her getting in the middle of this, even if Barnaby said he could use her help.”

"She'll be safe here. We both will." She nodded, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, "Be careful, my sweet little boy…"

“I will, Mom.” He hugged his mother tight, taking a shaky breath. He was scared for himself now. One wrong move, and he would end up just like Tomoya. “I’ll pack in the morning and call Antonio. I’ll be staying with him until this whole matter is put to an end.”

She nodded, lingering with her arms around him. Truly, she was in a gamble with both her children to lose. But she had faith they would both return to her. They just needed a little luck.

 

* * *

 

Muramasa was up early the next morning to pack. His call was made and bags were loaded into the van quickly before he made his goodbyes. He made his way to Kaede’s room, the girl still sleeping as he quietly opened the door. A sigh escaped him as he went over to her and gently kissed her head. “Please stay home,” he whispered, then went to the front room where Anju was waiting.

“Keep an eye on Kaede. I’m sure she’ll try to get back to the city somehow.”

"I'll keep her busy. Don't you worry. Don't forget, I was able to keep you and your sister in line until you both were over eighteen—and you had uncontrollable NEXT powers . How hard will one non-NEXT nine-year-old be compared to you and your sister?" the woman smiled.

“If she’s determined, she’ll do anything, just like her mother.” Muramasa hugged Anju one last time. “I’ll call you when I get to Antonio’s.” He was then out the door and headed to Sternbild, determined to find his sister and bring her back safely.

 

* * *

 

Arriving outside Antonio's apartment, Muramasa grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder after locking his truck. He then hurried up to the door and knocked, hoping Antonio hadn't been called into work while he was on the road. He was expected, but he knew a hero's schedule could change on a dime.

Luckily, Antonio was home, and he had tried to be home when Muramasa came. He opened the door with a smile. “Morning. How was the drive?”

"Long. Traffic was horrible…" He sighed, stepping in and setting down his bag before greeting his old friend, "Thanks for letting me stay here since Kotetsu's place is still taped off and unlivable."

“Not a problem. It’s probably best you don’t stay by yourself anyways.” Antonio helped move the bags to the far corner of the room, where the couch was set up so Muramasa could sleep there. “And sorry about the traffic. Rush hour lasts longer than it’s supposed to sometimes.”

"Yeah…" He sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. "…So how does this work? Becoming a hero and all that?"

“Well, depending on who you are, it can be a long process. You need to find a company who will sponsor you, first off. I would suggest Apollon for you, but that’s just my suggestion.” Antonio sat next to Muramasa.

Muramasa gave a slight growl, "That's where that Blondie is…right?"

“Blondie? You mean Barnaby?” Antonio chuckled a little. “He’s not that bad of a guy.”

"He put my sister in danger." Muramasa growled.

“What? How did he do that? He’s been keeping her and Kaede at his place so Trey doesn’t know where they are. I’d say that’s keeping them safe, not putting them in danger.”

"He put her in front of the cameras! She was safe at Topmag until he came into her life! Trey didn't escape before. He escaped after."

“The timing of his escape was bad, okay? Barnaby caused none of this.”

"I don't trust him. With the way he looks at my sister every time they are on TV together…"

Antonio sighed. “Well… at least you won’t have to deal with that for now. Anyways, the city council needs to approve you as a hero after you have a company willing to sponsor you. After that, you’re good to go to find other sponsors to support you.”

"So much…I just want to help rescue my sister…" he sighed, "What about your sponsors?"

“Well, each hero has different sponsors, and they really don’t like to have sponsors support two heroes at the same time. You’ll have to go out and find some of your own”

"But I'll be temporary."

“You might be able to squeeze by with only one company as your only sponsor. In this special case, I’m sure there is a way to do that. And you might even get by with having no sponsor at all. You’d be a freelance hero.”

"Uh, what am I getting myself into—wait, how expensive is it to _be_ a sponsor?"

“I would think it’s a little expensive. Sponsoring a hero is a big deal.”

"If it isn't too expensive I could sponsor myself…I do own the bar…"

“If you sponsor yourself, it wouldn’t cost you a penny, as the sponsors pay the heroes. In fact, you might get noticed by larger companies who might want to help you out.

"I'll do that then. I'm not too worried about getting paid for saving my sister. This is more personal for me."

“I agree. You need to focus on Kotetsu, not where you’re getting money from.” Antonio sighed and stood up. “Well, do you want to go get registered as a hero now, or do you want to wait?”

"Now. The sooner the better."

Together the two made their way to the city council. Neither of them knew if Muramasa sponsoring himself would work out or not, but they hoped that it would. Kotetsu was in danger, and she needed all the help she could get from anyone who was willing.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Muramasa Kaburagi, did I pronounce that correctly?” The mayor looked at the paper Muramasa had filled out to become a hero, then looked up at the would-be hero.

"Yes, sir." The man nodded, shifting in his seat nervously. He really wanted to do this right. Freelance heroes were not well-received by the government and they could even be arrested, He needed to do it the way Tomoya and Antonio had so that he ran the best chance of finding his sister unhindered. He needed to gain approval from the mayor.

“I see here you put yourself down as a freelance hero. You know how dangerous that can be, right? Not having a huge sponsor can get you into a lot of trouble if you’re not careful.”

"Ah, no, no! I'm sponsoring myself. See?" he gestured to the paperwork, "I own Liquors Kaburagi. I know it isn't much. Nothing like Amazon, Pepsi, or Dominoes, but I'm not looking for the big sponsors."

The mayor nodded, reading more of the paper. “I don’t think we’ve had anyone want to sponsor themselves before… This is quite a difference in the usual hopeful heroes we get here.”

"I'm far from the usual hopeful heroes, sir."

“I am well aware.” The mayor sighed and looked right at Muramasa. “Are you okay with being your own sponsor?”

"Yes." He nodded, "And I take on the title of hero with honor."

“Well, I see no need to turn you down, but I would like to know where you plan to get your hero suit.”

"Ahh…"

“That’s what I thought. Tell you what. You’re a man who has a much larger reason to become a hero than most of those who are in active duty now. I’m going to commission a man to make you a suit. He made Barnaby’s suit, and it is absolutely top of the line in terms of technology and protection. Does that sound good to you?”

"Ahh—yes sir. Thank you very much." Muramasa bowed his head. After all, that didn't mean he had to work closely with Barnaby. He jut might run into him when he got his suit.

“Perfect! Well, Mr. Kaburagi, consider yourself a hero. You’ll get a call once your suit is done.”

"Thank you again, very much." Muramasa shook his hand with a bow before he was excused and he walked out of the office to the lobby where Antonio was waiting.

"I was just approved."

Antonio smiled as he stood up. “Great! So do you have any ideas for a hero name?”

The man nodded, blushing lightly. "When my powers first developed Kotetsu used to call me 'Iron Samurai'."

“Iron Samurai. I like it. Now, what about your suit?”

" The mayor is taking care of it. He's having a guy make one for me. I just need to wait for the call that it's ready."

“So now all we have to do is get your power hero ready, and then we’ll need to get in touch with Agnes for your debut as a hero. I can do that actually, so you have more time to focus on getting your sister back.” Antonio patted Muramasa on the shoulder. “Think you’re ready for this?”

"Of course not. But this is for her. My mom was right. I wouldn't be satisfied sitting at home waiting to see what happens on TV or receive a phone call."

"You're making a difference for the better, and making history at the same time. Anyways, let's get to the gym and figure out what you can do with your power."

Muramasa nodded, "It's been a while since I last put forth any effort into my powers."

"I'm excited to see what you can do."

"Didn't get enough of it the time you started dating my sister and I sent a hubcap flying off your car at you?" he smirked.

"Well, you were a pretty intimidating older brother. I want to see you in action when your attacks aren't directed at me."

"So, that's a no to being my sparring partner?"

"Well I never said that!" Antonio laughed.

"Good. I'd rather start out sparring against someone I have spared with before."

"Trust me, we'll get in plenty of sparring while we train."

"I'll need it." He sighed, "Kotetsu…hold on. I'm coming for you."

Antonio and Muramasa made their way to the gym to get in some training. Most of the heroes should be there, so it was a good opportunity to introduce Muramasa and tell everyone what was happening.

Muramasa stepped into the training room after changing into his workout clothes, looking around the impressive setup of equipment and an area for sparring or training with their powers. He could see the heroes all working out, though he didn't know which ones were which as they all looked so normal. There were even children…

"They really take care of you heroes…this is nice."

“This gym is really nice. And it looks like everyone is here, so we can get you introduced now.”

Muramasa grunted, nodding his head, "Where first?"

“Looks like Karina is available. Hey Karina!” Antonio waved at the girl to move over to him.

Karina hesitated before she moved, approaching the two with a curious look. “Hey Antonio… who’s this?”

"Uh, Hi, I'm Kaburagi Muramasa…I was just approved for hero work…" Muramasa introduced himself.

"A new hero?" Karina sounded surprised. "The city finally let someone through... Who's your sponsor?"

"…Myself. I own a bar…"

"Oh? A freelance hero? You must have struck a chord with the council then. They usually don't approve freelance heroes."

"No, not a freelance. I have official approval and will be included on Hero TV. Freelance heroes do things without permission."

"Well you still support yourself." Karina rolled her eyes a little.

"I'm not really doing this for the pay." He shrugged.

"Then what are you doing this for?"

Barnaby had been over in the corner of the room listening to the conversation while he lifted some weights. He was surprised Muramasa had managed to become a hero. He didn't even know the man was a NEXT.

"…For my sister." The man admitted.

"Your sister...wait! Your name! You're Kotetsu's brother?"

"Yes. She's my baby sister." He nodded.

“What?” Pao-Lin approached the three. “Kotetsu’s brother?”

“Yeah, this guy is a new hero and Kotetsu’s brother.”

Muramasa looked down at the girl. "Hello, is your parent a hero?"

“Nope. I’m the hero.” She smiled up at Muramasa with a giggle.

"What? But…you're not much older than my niece!"

“Really? That’s cool! I knew she was close to my age but I didn’t know if she was older or younger.”

"You didn't ask her when she was hanging out with us every day after Trey escaped?" Karina asked.

“No…”

Karina rolled her eyes. “Anyways, why the sudden decision to become a hero? What’s your NEXT power?”

"I have always been protective of my sister. She's quite a bit younger than I am, so I can't just sit back and do nothing when she's missing. As for my powers…" He allowed his power to activate and selected a heavy dumbbell from across the room to fly over to his hand. "Human magnet."

Barnaby could be heard grunting and nearly falling when the dumbbell reached Muramasa’s hand.

The three heroes looked at Barnaby questioningly before turning back to Muramasa. “Can you also repel metal?” Pao-Lin’s eyes were quite large.

Muramasa nodded and sent the dumbbell back to the rack where it belonged, then he moved over to Barnaby, hovering his glowing hand over the weights in the machine the blond was using, repelling them down in their resting place and making them even heavier, successfully stopping Barnaby and his powerful legs from lifting them even a little.

 Barnaby grunted again, a little annoyed by suddenly being stopped in his workout routine. “Do you mind?”

Muramasa met his annoyed gaze and held it a moment before he released the weights and turned away.

The blond huffed a little before returning to his routine.

“Wow, that’s so cool! Can you only repel and attract at a certain distance?” Pao-Lin was practically bouncing now as the rest of the heroes, except Barnaby, came over, their attention being caught by Muramasa’s demonstration of his power.

"Distance doesn't matter. I just need a clear shot at it. I can make things move around after I gained control of my powers, but some things can interfere with my connection to the metal object."

“That’s quite an interesting NEXT power,” Keith said with a smile as he approached.

"It is a useful one." Muramasa agreed.

“I’m excited to see how you use it as a hero.”

“However he uses it, it’ll be what we need to get Kotetsu back,” Antonio added.

"It'll help calm her to have someone she knows and trusts there to get her out." Muramasa added, "I'm sure she's terrified—and giving them hell."

“Hopefully she’s not hurt any,” Pao-Lin said quietly.

"For that bastard's physical safety—she better not be harmed."

"Kotetsu is a strong woman. I'm sure she's fine." Antonio patted Muramasa's shoulder.

"I know, I know…but she's my sister."

"I understand. You still have to protect her, even now."

He nodded. "So, which hero are all of you? I already know Antonio and Blondie over there…" he looked between Karina and Pao-Lin before pointing at the younger girl, "I sure hope you aren't the Ice Rose girl. That outfit is way too grown up for you."

"Oh no," Pao-Lin smiled. "I'm Dragon Kid. Karina is Blue Rose."

"Yes, Blue Rose," Karina repeated with her hands on her hips. "Not Ice Rose."

"Ah, sorry, I don't watch the show as much as I did when my brother-in-law was on it. I still catch it when I can to support Antonio. I'm not exactly familiar with your hero names. I remembered you have ice powers and have 'rose' in your name."

"I would think you'd watch it more now that Kotetsu is working for Barnaby now."

"Why? She's not a hero…"

"Well if not for her then watch it for Antonio. It also gets ratings up, which makes Agnes happy."

"Who's that? Antonio mentioned her before…"

"She's pretty much in change of the show, and she tells us the details when we get a call."

"She's nice sometimes," Antonio said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes?"

"She yells at us all the time." Pao-Lin shrugged. "We're used to it though. It's not like she can get rid of us. Easily, that is."

"Oh…" He sighed, "This hero work isn't like I thought it was…"

"What did you expect?"

The man shrugged, "Not some person yelling at you guys?"

"Oh, well it's not harsh yelling unless we screw something up royally. It's really not that bad, like Antonio makes it seem."

Muramasa sighed and looked at Keith, "And which one are you?"

"I'm Sky High, the king of heroes!" Keith struck a pose with a huge smile.

"Oh, the flying wind guy. You're good." He smiled.

"Well thank you!"

Introductions continued until Muramasa had met every hero, and then he and Antonio set up for a sparring match, refreshing the new hero on his fighting moves.

"So what's the story here?" Nathan asked, approaching Barnaby and motioning back to the sparring ring. "I may be seeing things but he didn't seem to like you much."

“I don’t think he likes me either. Maybe he’s just being too protective of his sister but it’s a little annoying.” Barnaby sighed as he stopped his routine once more.

"...And does he know you have a thing for his sister?"

Barnaby looked at Nathan with wide eyes, though not surprised that the other hero knew about his crush. “No… and it’s probably best that he doesn’t know.”

"He'll have to know eventually, handsome." Nathan cooed, cracking open a bottle of water.

“I know, but now certainly isn’t the time. Our main focus is getting Kotetsu back, not confessing…”

"Haven't you already confessed? I overheard your assistant tiger talking about it a few times with Antonio while you were in the locker room and her daughter was over with Pao-Lin."

“Oh… well it was a drunken confession. It hardly counts that way.”

"If that was all it was to her she wouldn't be so torn about it, darling."

“What?” Barnaby leaned forward, confused. “She was upset about it?”

"Mhm, she was starting to think you didn't mean it when you never brought it back up again. Apparently she thought you would after you were sober, but you didn't and she was afraid if she brought it up it'd put her job in danger if you didn't remember or mean it at all. She was asking if she should quit, even. Because 'how bad would it be if the press found out she might like another hero—the most popular hero—after being the wife of Wild Tiger and that she had asked Rock Bison out and was shot down'. It'd look like she was shallow and just looking for a celebrity status in the city. To tell you the truth she sounded like she didn't know if she really liked you romantically or not, but Antonio says she's always slow on realizing her own feelings, and if you ask me—the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching…she likes you whether she realizes it or not."

“Oh man… And I bet that's why she was upset when she left to go find Kaede yesterday.” Barnaby groaned and covered his face. “This is all going wrong.”

"What do you mean? What happened yesterday?"

“…Kotetsu was kidnapped, if you haven’t heard yet.”

"I mean besides that! You said you bet she was upset. Why?"

“I also had a date with the model I was in a photoshoot with the other day. It wasn’t meant to be a really romantic date, but I bet Kotetsu saw it that way.”

"Oh—Handsome, of course she did!" Nathan gasped, "Can you imagine it? The guy you like confessing to you and only days later is off on a date with another woman? A _younger_ woman who really knows how to strut her stuff? How's a widowed single mother working as a glorified secretary supposed to compete?"

Barnaby sighed heavily. “I can’t believe it… this is my fault. If only I had called Rosalin a different day…”

"Or let Kotetsu know what was happening, or talked to her about your crush while sober. Yes, yes. It is your fault she was distracted. But you aren't fully to blame in what happened. One thing's for sure, though. Once you have her back, you need to talk with her."

“I know. I screwed up big time.” He stood up and grabbed his water and towel. “Her brother is going to kill me.”

"He does seem the type." Nathan agreed, "Tread carefully and try to make nice is all I can suggest."

“I’m afraid he might go easy on me anyways. I like his sister, so he’s going to be protective of her.”

"Yes, but she's a grown woman. He may be able to stop you from going to talk to her, but he can't stop her from going to talk to you. All you need is a few seconds to show her how you feel."

"Hopefully I get those few seconds. If we don't hurry and find Kotetsu, that chance may be gone."

"If you want my advice—kiss her. Just kiss her. That'll be enough to make her wonder and want to talk to you. Knowing her, she won't let her brother get in her way."

"So... Should I, like, kiss her as soon as I see her again?" Barnaby flushed a little.

"As long as it's safe to do so. He nodded.

"I don't think it'll be ever safe to kiss her."

"Let me put it this way. If there is a badguy with a gun nearby, no kiss. If the badguy is caught and on the way to the cops, a kiss is okay."

“But with her brother around?”

"Why not? It's her choice if she wants you to kiss her, not his."

“I know, but I’d be the one to kiss her when we find her. She may not want to kiss me first unless I start it.”

"You are over thinking it." Nathan laughed, "Just relax about it. First things first; search and rescue."

“Yeah… kiss later.” Barnaby nodded and sighed. “Thanks for the advice… I’ll try not to get Kotetsu’s brother too upset.”

"I'm sure you can charm him a little." Nathan winked before moving on to get back to his personal workout.

“I doubt it.” Barnaby mumbled.

"Oh please, everyone likes you. Trust me!" he called out over his shoulder.

* * *

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Anju sat down before the television, her stomach twisting with worry as the usual opening credits for Hero TV and the description of the problem in the city flashed across the screen. Muramasa had called, telling her it would be his debut as a hero.

As a mother she felt both proud, and worried, though the mission didn't seem too scary. A group of thieves had broken into a museum and stole a very valuable painting. The heroes needed to arrest them and return the painting safely to where it belongs.

Muramasa had yet to show up. The usual heroes all already at work in pursuit.

"…Be safe…please be safe…" she muttered.

Kaede came out of her room for a drink when Anju had sat down. She wasn't even remotely interested in the TV as she got her drink, then casually glanced at the TV. "Grandma...you hardly ever watch Hero TV."

"I know…" The woman sighed and looked at her granddaughter; the only other member of her family she knew was safe at home. "…But this one is important to watch…"

"Why? They aren't finding Mom. The heroes aren't worth watching." She sighed and drank the rest of her water before returning the glass to the kitchen.

"…No, but your uncle is there."

"What?" Kaede's head poked back into the room, an eyebrow raised.

"Muramasa will be on the show tonight."

"He went to help the heroes?! That's so not fair!" Kaede groaned loudly.

"He's an adult, Kaede, you are still a child."

"I can help just as much as he can!"

"You are still a child." the woman insisted, pulling her down to sit next to her on the couch, "Besides…he's a NEXT."

"...Isn't being a NEXT a hereditary thing?"

"Sometimes, yes. But he is the only NEXT in our family other than your father. At least as far as we know so far."

"So he's helping because he has NEXT powers? Then if I get powers I could go help!"

"No. You will stay here. He's helping because he's an adult and he's worried for your mother. You are too young to go putting yourself in danger! My old heart can't handle that." The woman sighed, "Besides, it takes a new NEXT years to get enough control over their powers."

“I could get a power under control…” Kaede huffed and went back to her room.

"K-Kaede--!" The woman sighed when she heard the girl's door close. "She has too much of her mother in her…" she chuckled, shaking her head before turning back to the TV.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile behind the cameras of Hero TV, Muramasa sat nervously on a sleek motorcycle, one that was too similar to the one Barnaby rode, but he didn’t pay mind to it at that moment. All that mattered was his debut as a hero, and that in and of itself was scary enough, truth be told. He swallowed hard, waiting for the call to take the roads.

"Okay, Iron Samurai, get ready." A female voice spoke into his ear suddenly, "Your about to be sent in."

Muramasa’s eyes widened, surprised by the female voice that was suddenly in his ears. “Y-yes Ma’am…” He leaned forward and gripped the handles of the bike. He was very nervous for the reaction of the city. They hadn’t been introduced to a new hero in a few years, but it was a loss on him as to why he was worried about the city’s approval of him. All he was focused on was getting Kotetsu back safely and nothing more.

"Oh, 'Ma'am', I like that. Much nicer than the others." The voice approved. "The robber's location should be on your display. The others have separated one  from the other two to increase the drama. They are focusing on the two and the third is all yours. Be careful, he is armed and have shot at the heroes already."

“I see it,” he said as he looked at the display inside his helmet. “Just give me the signal.”

"Now!" the command came a moment later, "He has taken a hostage. A little boy. Barnaby and Sky High are close by."

Muramasa growled a little as his motorcycle roared to life and sent him racing to the scene. His white and gold suit glistened in the sunlight, the bike dodging cars and trucks skillfully.

' _First call as a hero.'_ he thought to himself. Better make it count.

Barnaby and Sky High had cornered the man who held a gun to the head of a boy who looked to be about Kaede's age. He looked terrified as he covered his face with his hands.

The bike’s tires squealed as it came to a stop. “Hey! Leave that kid alone! He’s scared, can’t you tell?” Muramasa got off his motorcycle and slowly approached Barnaby and Sky High.

"Wh-who are you? Don't take another step or I'll shoot him!"

“I’m the new hero around here, and unless you want a taste of what I can do, I suggest you let the boy go.”

"I said—not another step!" The man's trigger finger twitched and the boy whimpered.

Muramasa’s suit started to glow brightly, and suddenly the man’s gun was in the new hero’s hand. “And I said let the boy go.”

"What--!" the man gasped.

The gun was aimed at the robber, Muramasa’s face mask being lifted to reveal his face, a black and white mask covering his face to protect his identity still. “Now back away from the kid, and let’s make this a peaceful arrest.”

"…Nope, fuck you, hero!" The man yelled, picking up the kid and running for the edge of silver stage to where there was a long drop to bronze.

“Guess we have to do this the hard way!” With his power still active, Muramasa propelled the gun (Safety on) at the robber’s head quite fast, moving his hands to control where the gun went as it smacked the robber on the side of his head.

The man grunted, pitching forward as he let go of the boy, his body skidding across the pavement as Sky High swooped down, catching the boy.

The boy was carried to safety away from the robber, and what was left was a stand off between the man and two heroes. It was a moment of tense silence, Muramasa and Barnaby on edge, waiting for the robber to make his move.

"Just make this easy and I won't hurt you," Muramasa said firmly. "I can use more than just this gun to take you down if I have to."

The man, still on the ground and bleeding, pulled out a knife from his belt and expertly threw it at the new hero.

Muramasa reached fast, turning to the side to dodge the knife, then returning it back to the robber at a much faster speed. The knife clattered against the ground right next to the man's head. "That won't work. Please, make this easy and you can throw all the knives you want at your fellow inmates."

The man seized the knife and ran with a war cry at Muramasa, aiming to stab his exposed face himself.

Though Muramasa wasn't quick enough this time, Barnaby was, and he delivered a powerful kick to the robbers side long before he reached Muramasa. The knife went flying once more, way out of reach.

"He's not going to give up. They never do!" Sky High shouted.

With a swipe of his hand, Muramasa moved the robber's belt buckle down to the ground as hard as he could, Barnaby delivering another kick as he went down.

The man fell, cursing up a storm.

He was hauled up to his feet while he was vulnerable by Barnaby, and Muramasa used the gun to give one last smack across the face, blood flying out of the robber's mouth. "That should stop you..."

"Fuck y'…all be dead soon…" the man groaned, spitting out a tooth.

"Shut up. You lost. You have the right to remain silent..." Muramasa sighed and looked up at the helicopter that was hovering a short distance away, recording the whole arrest.

Barnaby handed over the robber to the cops, stopping the man from putting up a fight while he was shoved into the squad car.

"Well, not bad, we can work out your kinks to make things even more exciting. You'll be having an interview so wait there." The female voice returned.

“Thank you…” Again that voice. It was rather pleasant to listen to. Muramasa didn’t know what the problem was with the other heroes. Whoever was on the other end of the headset, they had to be quite a character.

"….This is a nice change…" the woman said before a camera man and the show's host was on him, loaded with questions.

“Iron Samurai, this was your debut call, and you were absolutely a sight to see! How do you think it went today?” The microphone was shoved in Muramasa’s face, the announcer sporting a very excited smile.

"Uhh…as well as can be expected?" he said, pushing the microphone away a few inches.

“How did it feel to take down your first criminal?”

"Rough, I guess I was a little nervous. It didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would." He admitted, "But he's off the streets now, and that's what's important."

“You executed today so easily, I can hardly believe this is your first time!” The announcer turned back to the camera. “Iron Samurai taking today’s arrest points, and what a show it was!”

Taking that as a cue that he could go, Muramasa turned to do so when he felt someone tap his arm. He turned and looked down at the boy he'd helped to save.

"Um—You were really cool! How did you do that to the guy's gun? It was there but then you had it!"

"I can attract and repel metal objects."

“Woah… Do you think I could do that one day? I want to be a hero just like you!” The boy smiled and hugged Muramasa tight. “Thanks…”

Muramasa let slip a rare, gentle smile that usually only his family got to see, "I'd like to see you make your dream come true."

“You really think I could do it?!” The boy looked up at Muramasa with big eyes.

"With a little luck and a lot of hard work." He nodded, "—and if you end up having NEXT powers. But you know, if you don't…you can still be another kind of hero. Police officers and fire fighters are heroes, too!"

“I want to be a police officer! They get to take out the bad guys like you!”

"That they do." He nodded.

“Will you still be a hero when I’m a police officer? We could work together then.”

"I—don't know…" he admitted, not having the heart to tell him he only planned to stay a short time.

“Oh… Well if you are, I want to see you again.”

At that moment, the boy’s mother, who no doubt was terrified for her son, called out his name. He turned to look and smiled, then turned back to Muramasa. “See you around, Iron Samurai!” He turned back and ran to his mother with open arms and a huge smile.

Muramasa watched him go. Tomoya was right. It felt amazing to make a kid smile like that.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby let out a rather large sigh. Kotetsu was gone, and it was his fault.

Muramasa had had a rather successful debut, and Barnaby had practically been brushed to the side. It was understandable, that day was Muramasa’s, but Barnaby would be back in the spotlight soon, right?

“He really gets on my nerves,” Barnaby mumbled as he looked over the material he had pulled up on his computer for the fifth time that night. Most of it was newspaper articles over the deaths of his parents and Wild Tiger. Some of it correlated with each other, some of it wasn’t related in the slightest.

Next to him on the table sat the file Wild Tiger had put together years before. He hadn't yet gone through it all but so far it did provide a few more pieces to the puzzle that was Ouroboros. If one thing Barnaby had learned, was it was looking to be a very large, deeply rooted organization. Much more than simply a gang. They had smaller members out on the streets reaping havoc like a gang to distract from the true plotting they were up to. What had most disturbed Barnaby was the fact that Tiger had discovered in his investigation that there were members of Ouroboros high up in the city's government, and that meant he had to be careful as to who he trusted. Unfortunately, Tiger hadn't pinpointed those members. It was enough to make one wonder if Tiger's death had been organized. If his investigation had been discovered and he was too close to the truth, so they had taken him out.

No wonder Kotetsu was so easily upset by Barnaby's investigation into Ouroboros. There had been a few times late at night when she walked out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom to find Barnaby up and researching on his large TV; the snake symbol on full display. She didn't react well, telling Barnaby to stop—especially after Barnaby had confessed to her.

Shaking his head, Barnaby stood up to get a drink. He needed something strong because this wasn’t going to get any easier. Finding out what Tiger had been researching was a big find, but now knowing that there were people working for the city in Ouroboros was playing with his mind.

Clear liquid hit the bottom of a small glass, filling it up to just below the rim. The drink promising a distracting burn of alcohol that water lacked. The glass was brought up and tipped, the liquid just touching his upper lip when the buzzer sounded, signaling someone was outside his door.

Barnaby paused for a moment before setting the glass down, deciding to disregard the drink for the moment, and he would return to it if the visitor wasn’t very important. However when he opened the door, the drink was quickly forgotten. “Mr. Maverick… I wasn’t expecting you.”

"I called but your phone was off." He held up a bag of takeout, "I had a free evening and figured you could use some company."

“Sure… Just make your way to the kitchen.” Barnaby let him in as he went to close down all the windows he had up on his computer.

"Alright." The man moved towards the kitchen, glancing at the screen as he did so. "Trying to find leads on your parents' killer?" he asked before slipping into the kitchen and starting to set out the food.

"Uh, yeah. It's going slow." The hero sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like you are much closer than you had been when you were much younger." The man stated, sitting down and giving the blond a small smile.

“I’ve had a little help recently, but I don’t feel like I’m much closer.” Barnaby shrugged as he sat down.

"You'll get there eventually. You know about that group and know the killer is a member of it. That's a lot closer than what you remember seeing; a man with a tattoo holding the gun."

“True.” He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes a bit. “I’m more concerned about Kotetsu at the moment. I just want her to be okay…”

"I've been thinking about that, lately. Has there been any developments? I just can't understand why someone would take her."

“I don’t know. Nothing seems to be popping out as to why they took her. Though… I found out why she may have gotten out on that floor on accident. She was upset because I went on a date with Rosalin…”

"…You like her, yet you asked another woman on a date? Barnaby, I thought I raised you better than that…"

“The date with Rosalin wasn’t meant to be a romantic one! I was just being nice, and now Kotetsu is gone and I can’t stop thinking about her.” Barnaby groaned as he covered his face.

"…I see." The man nodded, picking up his fork, "So do you think these feelings for her are that serious?"

“I absolutely do. I literally can’t stop thinking about her. It’s crazy.”

"Even with the age difference and the fact that if you do get her—you wouldn't be her first?"

“Age difference or her previous marriage… it doesn’t matter to me. I want her safe, and… well, I’m in love with her…” Barnaby flushed a little.

Maverick nodded again. "I hope you find her."

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to spill that all out.” The hero grabbed one of the containers of food with a sigh. “I’m a little frustrated that this is my fault.”

"It' not your fault," Maverick shook his head, "and you have nothing to apologize for. While I'm not your father, I'm the closest thing you have to one that's alive. It's normal for boys to talk to their father figure about girls."

“I feel like a teenager again talking like this…”

"It wasn't so long ago…" Maverick smiled.

“I don’t act much like I did then now, do I? Freaking out about new advances in technology, admiring the heroes…”

"No, now it's a girl you are both 'freaking out' over and admiring."

“Jeez…” Barnaby managed to give a light chuckle. “I guess I am still the little dork I was as a teenager.”

"And there is nothing wrong with that."

“I guess, at least for now.” He shrugged, shifting his attention to the food as he started eating.

"It's fine to keep your inner child, Barnaby. That is, as long as you know when to act more your age. And you do."

Barnaby nodded. “So how have things been on your side of Kotetsu disappearing? Anyone freaking out?”

"Yes, but mostly over it happening in such a secret and secure location in the building."

“Makes sense. It is weird that she was even able to get on that floor.”

"Yes, we are still looking into that and everything else on that floor." The man shook his head, "Even bringing in investigators to search the floor has turned up nothing as to how it happened or how the guy got the Mayer's keycard."

“Has anyone even talked to the mayor yet about it?”

"Of course. Strange thing is—his card is still locked away as if it had never left his office."

“Someone managed to make a counterfeit card then?”

"Seems that way." He nodded.

“It had to have been someone close to him them. No one from the outside knows he has a card to get to that floor.”

"That's the theory." Maverick sighed, "This is such a mess."

“I agree. It keeps getting weirder the longer we investigate it.”

"Indeed…" Maverick trailed off and sighed, "Barnaby…I know you won't like hearing this but…we need to look at this from all angles. There is…a possibility that your assistant is part of this and not a victim at all…"

Barnaby blinked. “Uh… how? She can’t kidnap herself. And why would she be working with the man who killed her husband?”

"We don't know for sure that that man has anything to do with it, and she may have had it staged so she could disappear for a while. It'd explain why there has been no word from the kidnappers."

“Why would the kidnappers say anything about it in the first place? She’s gone, and they’re keeping it secret so we don’t find her.”

"They may want something. Money, power—something and she is the tool to get it. She is your assistant, after all."

“But that guy… he said he was going to kill all heroes. He didn’t state anything he wanted in return. And he broke into Kotetsu’s home recently. Destroyed Tomoya’s office but didn’t take anything that I know of. He doesn’t want anything, and whoever kidnapped Kotetsu doesn’t want anything either. Otherwise they would have come out and said something by now.”

"We don't know if her kidnapping is connected, and as for that break-in, maybe nothing was taken because what he was looking for wasn't found. If he _is_ behind her kidnapping, maybe he took her to find out where something he thinks she has is."

“Tomoya’s suit was destroyed. I think he found what he was looking for.” Barnaby sighed, growing frustrated with the conversation.

"Are you sure? Wild Tiger wasn't just a hero—he was one of the best. He did a lot of research to help not just the police but also the FBI and other such government-funded organizations. Who knows what he could have hidden away—what sort of top-secret information he had access to."

“I honestly don’t think whoever killed him was focused on getting that information. Tomoya was killed because he was in the way of a criminal, and he happened to be unlucky.”

"Yes, that is how it seemed to be, didn't it."

Barnaby was silent, biting his top lip as he struggled to not snap at his caretaker. After a minute he stood up and went to the bathroom. "Excuse me..."

"I've upset you."

"I just need a breather real quick..."

"I'm sorry," Maverick sighed, "But I can't keep you in the dark anymore. It's best that you are aware of these things."

"Uh huh..." The blond shook his head, escaping to the bathroom before Maverick started talking again.

Maverick sighed, shaking his head, "That boy is getting a tad more independent than I am comfortable with…"

Barnaby came back almost ten minutes later, looking a little calmer but still affected by the conversation. "Sorry. I'm stressed out a little."

"Understandable. You are missing your assistant who helps you every day with your schedule—and who you happen to be falling in love with. On top of that, I have noticed you seem a little put off by that new hero…do you not get along?"

"Well, I mean he is Kotetsu's older brother. We butt heads a bit."

"Is he? I hadn't been aware…"

"Yeah, he is. So you can imagine how our relationship is."

"Then I suspect he is aware of your feelings for his sister, and doesn't quite approve?"

"He...doesn't know yet."

"Oh…then I'm afraid the rift between you may only worsen—or get better depending on Kotetsu's feelings for you."

"I won't know until I see her again. And I hope that's soon."

"That is also true." The man nodded.

Barnaby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I need a little more rest tonight than usual. I hope it's not a bother to you..."

"Not at all. Just make sure to finish eating. You have hardly touched your food." Maverick stood up, "Oh, and I'll be leaving on another business trip. I won't be back for at least two weeks."

"I'll update you if I find out anything," Barnaby said as he escorted Maverick back to the door.

"Thank you." The man smiled and placed a hand on Barnaby's shoulder like he had when he was a boy before turning and leaving, slipping his jacket on once he was outside the door.

Barnaby closed the door behind Maverick and leaned heavily on it. "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Kaede sighed and bordly swiped a bit of whipped cream onto her finger from her shake. Her two best friends in Oriental Town chattering away next to her in their booth of the ice cream parlor. It wasn't that they were boring or the subject they were talking about was, but she just couldn't get over her mother's disappearance and how no one would let her help—other than maybe Barnaby.

The friend closest to her noticed she was looking a little distant, and she nudged Kaede with her elbow. “Hey, you okay? You’re staring off into space.”

"Hmm? Oh—sorry… It's just not fair. My mom is missing and I'm stuck here waiting for a phone call when I could be back home helping to find her! My uncle gets to help the police and heroes, why can't I?"

“Well, you aren’t as strong as them yet. And you don’t have powers at all.”

“Yeah,” her other friend spoke up. “Besides, if you went off and helped them, we might not get to see you ever again!”

"But I may never see my _mom_ again!" the girl insisted.

“…I couldn’t imagine what living without both my parents would be like. It has to be scary.

“Maybe you could go save her secretly? You’re really smart, Kaede. I think you could find her and rescue her.”

"The man that took my mom also took my dad away forever—I can't let him take away Mom like that, too. I mean, she's a huge dork and really embarrassing a lot of the time, but she's my mom…"

“Yeah, you still need your mom around. Though I’ve been hearing a lot of rumors about her…”

"Rumors? Like what?" the girl asked.

“That she’s got a boyfriend now.”

"What? No way." Kaede shook her head, "I mean, she did ask Uncle Antonio out a few months ago… She's liked him a long time and I was sure he liked her back. I wouldn't have minded him going from family friend to family, really. But he shot her down."

“No, not him. Supposedly it’s that new hero she works for, Barnaby.”

"Trust me, there's nothing to that rumor." She waved her friend's comment off, "They are just friends. The press just had a hay-day once when mom got too drunk and he helped her."

“But recently there was something on the news! Barnaby was saying how he had a love interest!”

"What?"

“He didn’t say who, but he’s definitely thinking of someone!”

"Well, he did go on a date with a model…but he said it wasn't romantic at all!"

“Then obviously it’s someone else.”

"Like who? He's super busy. He doesn't see many girls…only ones at work…"

“Well… there is always your mom.”

"Trust me, if there was anything between them, I'd know."

Kaede’s friend shrugged. “If you say so.”

"I do." The girl huffed.

“Anyways, I think you should go save your mom,” the other friend piped up. “Let everyone know that you can do this!”

"Grandma would never let me."

“So sneak out. She doesn’t have to know…”

"Yeah, that'd be great. Give her a heart attack. Her daughter is already missing, how do you think it'd do to her if her granddaughter also disappeared suddenly? Besides, you said it before—I'm no NEXT. I'm as helpless as Mom…"

“But what if something big happened? You could turn out to be a NEXT!” The girl made a huge sweeping motion with her arms. “You could be the new Wild Tiger!”

"I wish." Kaede sighed, "But I'm almost ten and my powers still haven't awoken. Dad's powers did when he was five!"

“You never know! Some powers don’t awaken for years!”

"But you'd think I'd be close to the same as my dad…right?"

The girl shrugged. “Maybe your uncle has some influence on you.”

"It's just—really frustrating!" The girl exclaimed, "I've always wanted to be a hero like my dad, and when being one matters most—I'm stuck!"

“Come on, Kaede, your mom is missing,” the other girl exclaimed. “You should be able to help at least a little, even if you have to do it in secret!”

"And how? I'm stuck here!"

“Maybe get your grandma to take you in the city? Go shopping or something.”

"She wouldn't, not now…Mom sent me here because the city is dangerous for us. Grandma knows that." She sighed resting her chin on her hand as she leaned against the table, "I just hate being so useless…Mom really needs me."

The three sat there for a moment in silence. Then the girl who had spoken last sighed heavily. “Sorry, Kaede. I wish there’s something we could do to help.”

"I know…It's just—OW!" The girl cried out as a serving trey suddenly flew at her from across the parlor, hitting her shoulder and knocking her out of her chair.

“Kaede! Are you okay?!” The girls looked at the tray with wide eyes. “What even happened?”

"Who…threw that?" she gasped, sitting up before realizing the trey was stuck to her shoulder, dented where it had made contact. She gripped it, trying to push it off her shoulder when the spoons from their table also flew at her, sticking to her chest, forehead, and knee.

“Uh… Kaede? What’s happening here?”

"I—I don't know!"

“This is so weird,” the other girl said. “But cool! Kaede, what if you have powers developing?!”

"If so—I don't know if this is good timing or bad—help me!" She grunted, trying to remove the spoons.

The girls tried hard to pull off the spoons, and then the tray with some more difficulty. “I think this is great timing!”

"I'm getting bruises…"

“You just have to learn how to use your power properly now. It can’t be that hard, can it?”

As her friend said that, the spoon in her hand shook before flying at Kaede again, hitting her hard in the stomach.

" _Ow_ …"

“You have to learn quick, Kaede. I bet we could find someone to help you…”

"I hate spoons!" She gasped as the spoons from other nearby tables flew at her.

“Let’s get you out of here!” The girls helped Kaede leave the room, trying to get the spoons off of her body as they went. “This is so bizarre!”

"When I said I wanted to be a NEXT I didn't mean I wanted to get beat up by silverware!"

“The spoons love you though,” the other girl laughed. “Kaede, you’re a NEXT now!”

"Oh yeah, what can I do to help Mom? Steal every spoon in the city?"

“No, but you could do stuff like your uncle! Steal away guns and other weapons!”

"Can—you call my grandma?" she sighed, finding her foot stuck on a manhole on the sidewalk.

“Sure. Is she home right now?”

"She should be…"

The girl nodded and got out her phone, calling Anju right away.

 

* * *

 

"How's she doing?" Muramasa asked as he held is phone to his ear, jogging casually on one of the treadmills next to Antonio. It had been a week since Kaede's first hint of NEXT powers, and he'd made it a priority to keep in touch about his niece. "Do you need me to come home and help?"

“Oh, that’s not necessary now,” Anju replied on the other end. “She is doing better now.”

"Are you sure? I mean, you said she has my same powers, right, Mom?"

“Well… she did. Now she has a new power, and I have no idea how she did it. Maybe she has two powers?”

"That's…super rare… What's it now?"

“I don’t really know. She seems to be quick at times, and then others she’s the slowest person alive. Perhaps some sort of speed control.”

"…Is she running into walls and doors?"

“She has a few times, yes.”

Muramasa laughed out loud, "Ah, that'd be a great thing to see! Reminds me of when she was just learning to run around and didn't know to watch where she was going… She was so little back then…"

“Well, I can tell you she doesn’t like to run into walls now. She tries so hard to stop herself, but she only ends up slamming into the wall harder, the poor girl.”

"As long as she doesn't get too hurt." He sighed.

“She’s only had a few bumps and bruises, but she’s been doing fine.” The old woman on the other end of the phone could be heard sighing. “Well, how is work going for you? You haven’t gotten hurt any right?”

"I'm doing just fine! Don't worry so much about me. My suit protects me from harm. I don't even have a bruise from what happened yesterday."

“That bar was thrown awfully hard at you. I’m surprised you’re still walking, to be completely honest. But I guess if you’re safe… I just worry about you so much, just like I did with Tomoya.”

"I know, Mama…but I have this hard metal suit. Tomoya had just cloth. Times have really changed to keep heroes much more safe!" her son insisted. "…I understand him a little more, now…it's fulfilling to save people you don't even know…"

“His stories from work were always the best to listen to, weren’t they? Perhaps it’s your turn to tell some of those stories. Bring back happiness to the family…” Anju’s voice faded a little as it also became a little shaky.

"Mom?" Muramasa stepped off the treadmill and turned towards a more private area to talk, "You know this is only until we have Kotetsu back."

“I know. I’m just so worried for all of us. Kotetsu’s missing, you’re a hero, Kaede is now a NEXT… there’s just so much.”

"Kaede will be fine. You helped me when my powers developed, and she's safe with you, away from what's happening over here. I'm fine, I really am. We only need to worry about Kotetsu."

“Please get her back, Masa. We need her back.”

"I will, Mom, I promise."

Muramasa chatted with his mother for a little longer before he hung up, returning to the treadmill he had been running on, only to find that Antonio had left to go do something else. Shaking it off, the new hero sighed and got back to running, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him as he ran. He was a little zoned out, so he didn’t realize when Barnaby hopped onto the treadmill beside him until he finally looked over, startling himself a little.

“Sorry,” Barnaby apologized quietly. “I happened to overhear your conversation with you mom. Everything going okay?” As much as Barnaby hated talking to Muramasa, he wanted to get every detail concerning Kotetsu and Kaede, and talking to her brother was a near direct source—at least to Kaede.

Muramasa considered ignoring him, but thought better of it and sighed, "She's worried, of course. So much is happening right now between Kotetsu, me, and Kaede."

“How is Kaede doing with all this?”

"She was being stubborn, but now she's at least distracted."

“Distracted? I didn’t think that girl could ever be distracted, especially with her mom missing.”

"…Her powers are developing and making her very unbalanced. She still worries for her mom, but she is distracted from it."

Barnaby blinked. “She’s a NEXT now? Wow… I wonder if the stress of the situation got to her. Usually powers develop under a stressful circumstance.”

"In her case it's more stressful…they started out to be just like my powers, but now it sounds like it's random bouts of super speed…"

“Oh jeez. I hope she’s not having too much trouble with her powers… Though I can’t tell if she has only one power or two.”

"I don't know…I've never heard of something like this, really."

“Strange…” Barnaby shrugged and looked ahead. “Maybe she can duplicate powers?”

"Duplicate?"

“Copy someone’s power. Maybe she can see it and her power instantly makes her able to copy it exactly.”

"…That'd be a scary power. Glad she's a good kid and not a villain…"

“I agree. But again, I don’t know if she has that as a singular power or if she has multiple powers. We probably won’t know until her powers stabilize.”

"And she has a while, yet…" He sighed and shook his head.

“Hopefully she doesn’t hurt herself too badly until then.”

"Yeah…"

A knock came at the door to the room and Pao-Lin ran over, opening it and talking to the person who knocked. After a moment, she closed the door with a small package in hand. Turning it over in her hand she turned and called out, "Hey, Barnaby, this came for you. The delivery guy said it looks too important to leave on your desk upstairs."

Barnaby turned and looked at the girl as she brought him the package. “Too important? That’s never happened…” He got off the treadmill and grabbed the package, then tore it open cautiously.

Inside was a small velvet ring box adorned with a silk white bow.

"Oh, is that a gift for you, or something you ordered for a little miss special?" Nathan asked, taking notice.

“Well, I didn’t order anything…” Barnaby opened up the box, a confused look on his face. As he opened the box, a folded piece of paper fell out, falling to his white sneakers, revealing what lay under it. A simple but beautiful diamond set in a silver band was pinched between two cushions to display it.

Barnaby ignored the paper for the moment, pulling out the slightly familiar ring from the box with wide eyes. As he pulled it out, he noticed that the bottom of the ring was cut, and he took in a sharp breath.

The ring had caught the other heroes' attention, and when he had taken it out, Muramasa marched over, eyebrows furrowed as he snatched the ring from Barnaby.

"This is—this is Kotetsu's wedding ring!" he gasped before feeling how it had been cut. Horrified, he turned it over in his fingers, looking at the damage and noticing what appeared to be dried blood tarnishing the well-worn silver band. His breath hitched and caught in his throat.

The blond hero shook his head. “This is way more serious than I thought it would be.” He bent over and unfolded the paper that had come with the ring to read it.

All that lay printed upon the paper was a large image of the Ouroboros symbol with a series of numbers and a message written underneath;

 

_1400 - SBC  
Don't miss it, Pretty-Boy._

 

“What the hell? What does this even mean?” Barnaby furrowed his eyebrows, making an annoyed noise.

Nathan looked over Barnaby's shoulder, "…Hmmm, 'SBC'…Sternbild Broadcasting Company, perhaps?"

“Maybe, but what’s the 1400 for? What does the broadcasting company have to do with Kotetsu?” Barnaby turned to look at Muramasa, who looked very pale.

"One-thousand-four-hundred… fourteen-hundred… Oh! Maybe it's the time? Military time would make that translate to…two-o'clock." Pao-Lin suggested.

"Sternbild Broadcasting at two…don't miss it… they could be sending a message over the air?" Karina added.

“Oh god, I hope Kotetsu is safe…” He sighed heavily and rubbed his face. “I swear if they show her beat up…”

"Of course she isn't—" Muramasa growled, clenching the ring in his hand, "She isn't safe! She hasn't been safe since she met you! This isn't a game! She's missing and it's all your fault!"

“Whoa, whoa, how is this my fault?! Do you think I even planned for this to happen? I’m just as pissed as you are right now!” Barnaby growled as he took a menacing step towards the older man.

"My sister was perfectly safe before she met _you_! Then you show up and she starts to _worry_ again, _stress_ again, get _hurt_ again and then this happened! You should have stayed away from her! She didn't need you for a job; she could have come _home_ and worked at the bar with me!"

“I didn’t actually pick her to be my assistant. I didn’t know who it was going to be, and then she showed up! She chose to take the job as my assistant. She didn’t have to, but she chose to. I am not the one who made her stay as my assistant!”

Muramasa brought back his arm before delivering a swift punch to Barnaby's cheek with enough force to send him to the floor, "Don't give me that bullshit! I've seen how you look at her! You disgust me—and she doesn't need the likes of you."

There was an audible gasp from everyone else in the room, the rest of the heroes backing away with wide eyes. Barnaby stumbled back and onto the ground, holding his face while breathing faster. He was almost scared to get up with now knowing the fact that Muramasa knew about his crush on Kotetsu.  “…She chose to stay with me… I swear I didn’t make her stay. If she wants to walk out at any time, I’ll let her!”

"If you knew even the smallest thing about her, you know she wouldn't do that on her own! _I'm_ going to find and rescue her, and _I'm_ going to take her home to the countryside. _You_ just need to stay out of my way."

“She’s my responsibility as much as she is yours.” Barnaby stood up slowly and took a deep breath, his eyes locked on Muramasa. “You and I both don’t like each other, and I know you’re her brother, but you have to take into consideration that she has been working very hard for me for a while now, and I do know that she would leave if she so desired. She loves her job though, so she has no reason to leave. And for your information, we are just friends, and that’s how it’s going to be until something else happens.”

"No, she isn't your responsibility any more. You failed to protect her when you knew that killer was out and had made a public threat towards her! Now all I have left of my baby sister is a bloodstained wedding band!"

“I have been watching her back every single second since that man broke into her home! I had some extra time one afternoon so I leave her for one hour, and now she’s gone. Don’t you dare say that I haven’t been keeping her safe, because I have provided a home, food, and plenty of other things for her 24/7!” Barnaby took another step towards Muramasa and balled his hands into fists.

"Yes, and I could only imagine what those 'other things' would have included had my niece not also been there!"

“I said we were just friends! Why do you even think we’d do that?!” He growled and shook his head. “Listen here. I am very worried about Kotetsu. I’m not focusing on anything other than getting her back safely. If things happen after that, so be it. But I am not going to think about those types of things until after she is back safe with her family.”

"Yeah, well you best stand back and let her family handle this. I don't want you near her again!"

“Why? Do you think I’m going to end up like her husband?!”

Muramasa glared down at the slightly shorter man, "I wouldn't care if you did."

Barnaby glared back and kept quiet for a long while. “Fine then… If I do end up full of lead just like Tomoya, see what will happen to Kotetsu.” The blond turned to look at all the other heroes, noting they all had wide eyes and looked a little hurt, then scoffed and headed back to the showers.

Muramasa also stormed out through the door, choosing to just head back to Antonio's place to shower.

The other heroes were all left alone and stunned.

"He didn't…really mean that, did he?" Pao-Lin asked in a low voice.

“I…I don’t know,” Antonio replied shakily. “Whatever that was, I think we need to leave both of them alone for a while.”

"Humph! They should be working together! They both are worried about Kotetsu, after all!" Karina huffed, arms crossed over her blue shirt and nose in the air.

“They just don’t seem to want to work together, though,” Keith said with a worried tone. “Surely they know fighting isn’t the answer to our problem here.”

"Didn't stop them from nearly ripping each other apart…" Ivan spoke up.

“You know… I think there is some information you all need to know,” Nathan spoke up. “It could be the source of their bickering.”

All eyes, even Antonio's, turned to the pink-haired hero.

“Bison may already know this, but Handsome actually has a rather large crush on Kotetsu. Kotetsu is only just coming to realize her feelings for Handsome now, so she was quite distracted at the time of her kidnapping.” Nathan shrugged a little. “I think that both Handsome and Grumpy need to realize that they both love her and care for her, and she’ll need both of them to save her.”

"So…both of them want to be the main man in her life—though obviously not in the same way." Keith observed.

“Exactly,” Nathan nodded. “Somehow the both of them need to coexist in Kotetsu’s heart, and that can’t happen if they keep fighting like this. And I don’t know about you all, but I really don’t want to go to another hero’s funeral anytime soon.”

"Especially if it can be prevented by teamwork…" Pao-Lin sighed.

“Then we need to get them to work together,” Keith said with a smile. “They should start training together so they become a team! The first hero team in the history of NEXTs!”

"Is that a good idea? I was about to put them both on ice if they hadn't finally left." Karina asked.

“Well, they’d have to be eased into working with each other. Obviously they aren’t going to work well together at the start,” Antonio said.

"But we have no idea how much time we have to get them to play nice!" Pao-Lin pointed out.

“Then we need to start immediately… or at least until the both of them calm down,” Ivan said.

"Bison," Nathan walked over to Antonio, swaying his hips and letting his hand slide over for a quick grope of his behind before he leaned against him, "Grumpy is your roommate currently, right? Let's make it your job to start to soothe his metallic feathers tonight. I'll take Handsome out for a nice, relaxing early evening."

“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not promising anything.” Antonio nodded.

"You need only give it a good try." Nathan insisted, "And be aware that after what we assume will be an unauthorized broadcast they both would be even more upset…"

“Hopefully we can get them to work together soon.”

"We will try."

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Muramasa had stormed through the halls to the main lobby before he remembered that Antonio had been the one to drive them both to work that morning and he couldn't call for a cab as his phone was in his locker along with his street clothes—and he was _not_ going back near Blondie to get them.

With a sigh, he sat down on a bench sitting along a thick pillar supporting the high roof of the lobby, looking out towards the revolving glass doors that lead outside.

"Shit…" he muttered, rubbing his face, "That guy really brings out the worst in me…"

"Are you lost?" a familiar feminine voice asked as a shadow fell over him, "This is far from being a public gym, you know."

Muramasa looked up with wide eyes, and they might have gotten even wider when he saw who the familiar voice belonged to. “Ah.. N-no, I’m not lost… I’m just taking a  break…”

"Oh, you must be one of the heroes, then." Agnes smiled, pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear, "Are you hungry? I just clocked out for my lunch break…we could go get something together?"

“Uh, sure. I guess I could go for some food now.” The man stood up with a smile and a small chuckle. “You must be Agnes. I’ve only ever heard your voice before. Iron Samurai, by the way.”

"You would be right. It's nice to finally see you face-to-face and not on my viewing screens." She held out her hand.

He took her hand and shook it gently. “I hope my performance as a hero hasn’t been too terrible so far.”

"Not at all. You are rough around the edges, but you listen to instructions and…" she smiled, stepping in a little closer to him, "You are finally something worth focusing on."

“That’s quite the compliment, Ma’am. I’m not that good of a hero yet.”

"No, but I have worked with seasoned heroes for many years. You are the first one that seems…special."

“I’m not special by any means, but I do appreciate the praise. Some days I find it hard to… stay friendly around some heroes.” Muramasa shrugged. “Anyways, we should head off to lunch if you're going to be back before the end of your lunch break."

"I've never really been particularly fond of any of them. You are the first I have wanted to get to know." She gave a small laugh then, turning to lead the way out of the building. "It's funny, I was trying to get up the courage to ask you to dinner after the next show or two, yet here you are, available for lunch."

“Oh… really? I’m not that interesting of a guy, to be honest.”

"Stop saying that, it isn't true. You are strong, talented, kind-hearted…and pretty easy on the eyes." She said, holding the door for him.

“You’re making that up. I’m not usually this nice to people. You can ask my niece.” He nodded at her in thanks as he went through the door.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not, either." She slipped her arm through his as they started down the sidewalk, "Sorry, I'm not used to this…but I'm trying to flirt with you." She admitted, her cheeks pink.

“I can tell. Not that I’m ignoring it, but I’m not that great with flirting, or any romantic relationship things. I’ve only been in two relationships my whole life. Once in high school and once in college.”

"I've been married to my work—and before that, my studies. I have never even tried to have a silly romance… But…there was something about your voice that first day on the job for you…it made me wonder if the idea of romance is as silly as I have always brushed it off to be."

“I haven’t had a very good romantic run, so if you don’t see me one day as good as you see me now, I won’t blame you.”

"But…you are willing to try?"

“Why not? I haven’t tried in a while.”

"Thank you. I know it can't be easy for you right now…I…they told me why you applied to be a hero…"

“Yeah… I just want Kotetsu back and safe. I can’t lose another member of my family to that damn man.”

"I…have no experience with loss, but…if you need it…you can talk to me about it—I can try to be understanding and comforting."

“It’s okay, I’ve been alright in the middle of all this. Or at least I have been so far. That may be different when I see the guy who kidnapped my little sister.”

"Is that so? Haven't been punching walls? Those bruised knuckles sure aren't from a punching bag."

“Oh, well…” Muramasa cleared his throat. “I haven’t been too thrilled to be around a certain hero. He’s driving me up the wall.”

"Which one?"

“Barnaby.” The man took a slow deep breath, keeping his temper down.

"Oh, yeah, he isn't my favorite, but he keeps the ratings up…"

“He’s far from being my favorite. He wants to help save Kotetsu, but I just don’t trust him around her. He looks at her like he’s an emotional, love-struck teenager.”

"He really isn't much older than a teenager."

“That’s what I’m saying. The boy still acts like a teenager. He shouldn’t be around my sister.”

"And, how does she feel about it?"

“I…don’t know, actually.”

"Well, don't you think she should have a say? I mean, if she doesn't feel the same way, then you really don't have a problem."

“But she’s my baby sister! I need to protect her still, even if she is a grown adult. It’s my job as her older brother.”

"Protect her, yes, but not control her. She's a big girl; she needs to make choices on her own—make her mistakes and learn from them…find her own happiness—just like you can."

“But I don’t want her to get hurt. She’s been hurt too much recently, and I'd hate to see her so broken.”

"Would you ever let her move on? Stopping her like that—it's holding her in the lonely pain of loss, isn't it?"

“She’s never said anything about it…I thought she was always safe under my protection while her heart was broken.”

"Of course she wouldn't say anything. You have always been there for her, right? Why would she push you away?"

“She’s told me before when things are wrong. And I don’t know why she would keep something from me.”

"You're her brother. She wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

Muramasa sighed heavily. “At any rate, Barnaby doesn’t need to worry about his feelings for my sister at the moment. He should be focused on getting her back, and I’m going to make that hard for him. I’ll be the one to save my sister, not him.”

"Sorry—but how does that help? Isn't it enough that she's found and brought home safe? Look, Samurai," she spun in front of him, blushing that she didn't quite know his real name yet, "Even if you don't like him or want him near her—he gets results. He's good help for you and your sister. You don't know what may happen, and wouldn't you rather increase the chances of her being found sooner?"

“…I do want Kotetsu back as soon as possible…”

"Then let him help, then once she's back, talk about things with your sister."

The man groaned a little. He really wanted nothing to do with Barnaby, but in this case it seemed like avoiding him was getting more and more impossible. “I’m not promising anything… but I will try to let him help.”

"It's to get your sister back—nothing more. You don't have to like him." Agnes promised.

“I’m glad. I hate that guy.” Muramasa shook his head and sighed. “Sorry, I never meant for this conversation to turn to me. Let’s just focus on lunch…”

"Yes, lets." She smiled turning them towards a place she enjoyed eating that wasn't too far from work.

 

* * *

 

If there was ever a time when Barnaby was more nervous than this; it was irrelevant now. Waiting for the broadcast was painful. No one knew what was going to be shown, or if it was just going to be a joke. Nearly everything about the broadcast was unclear, and it worried all of the heroes, Barnaby perhaps the most.

They had tuned into SBC and waited as the large screen TV switched from a commercial to the usual program scheduled to air. The show's intro played all the way through before the show started. They watched a few minutes, on edge, and just as they were about ready to give up, the image was swallowed by static and then switched over to a blank screen.

Barnaby took a deep breath to calm his nerves, though it wasn't helping much. He was still scared of what he might see on the broadcast.

After a moment, the blank screen turned out to be a black backdrop, successfully hiding any visual hints at the location being filmed as Gordon Trey himself faded in as a light was brightened. He sat upon a simple stool, one leg crossed over his knee as he leaned to the side and against a matching simple table. No longer in his dingy grey prison jumper, the criminal was supporting a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off above his elbows, it's trim lined with a blood red fabric. The jacket lay open, showing off his exposed chest above what appeared to be a cinched red waistcoat around his middle. His pants were black and looked to almost be painted on; they were so tight, showing off his bulge and legs as they lead down to a pair of blood red boots. That came up to just above his knees. His hair was no longer long and shaggy as prison cuts tended to be, but slicked back  into a greasy little ponytail. His face showed an intentional five-o'clock shadow around his pompous smirk, and a pair of radiator glasses hid his eyes.

"It's so good to be out of that boring prison…" His cutting voice spoke after a moment of silence, "So boring there. There is no fun in any murder within those walls. There is no allowance for the true art. Funny how my least artistic murder was the one that put me there…don't you think? That wasn't how Wild Tiger was supposed to go, you know? After he wiggled his way onto my hit list… I had something much bigger planned—but he forced me to end it way too soon. That won't be something I plan to ever repeat with my new targets. Ah—I'm getting ahead of myself. This isn't why I had my men tap me into this feed."

He snapped his fingers and a moment later, the lights faded down again to black, and only a moan could be heard. When the lights came back on, Kotetsu sat in Trey's lap, her arms bound behind her back, legs restrained, and a ball gag locked in her mouth. It was clear she had not gone the past few weeks unhurt. Bruises covered her exposed skin. Her lips had been painted bright red which only brought more attention to the gag in her mouth, and it seemed they had also applied eye makeup to her face for the broadcast. Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes as they looked fearfully at the man holding her.

She wore only a thin hospital gown that was obviously too small for her and pulled tight around her body like a slutty patient costume that left little to the imagination.

Trey frowned, "Oh, come, Love, don't look at me like that. I'll only want to place another beautiful bruise upon you, and now isn't the time. Now, when I let you, read that." He pointed towards the camera where assumedly there was a prompt set up for her, "If you dare go off-script, I'll be forced to place a price on your precious daughter's head so that I can make her my next art project. Understand? Good." He caressed her pale face and smirked as she flinched away from him. He then removed the gag from her mouth, watching as drool fell from her painted lips.

"Better? Now, don't forget to look into the camera, pet." He took her jaw and turned her head to look forward.

She shuttered and swallowed before opening her eyes, taking a moment before speaking.

"G-Greetings. We are Ouroboros." She spoke in a weak, warn voice, "We are sorry for the delay, and I am sure you have anticipated this moment of hearing from us again, Heroes. We apologize for the wait and have left you quite the artistic gift upon the roof of the very building we assume you are in right now—if you hurry there is a slight chance that he'll survive."

She winced and closed her eyes, trying to hold in her emotions, "H-However, if you do hurry, you won't be able to hear what you need to hear."

Barnaby had been sitting before and during the broadcast, but as soon as Kotetsu was on screen he was up on his feet, eyes wide and a panicked expression taking over his features. “Oh, god, Kotetsu… Oh, no…”

“What the hell? What is she talking about?” Antonio swallowed, looking around at the other heroes. “Should some of us go up to the roof?”

"Maybe…at least one of us." Karina nodded, unable to take her eyes off the screen as Trey distracted Kotetsu from reading on in order to add suspense. His tactic worked as she tried to escape him from nipping at her earlobe, almost falling helplessly out of his lap.

"I'll go." Keith said, pulling on his helmet and rushing out. The heroes had all gotten into uniform just in case their action would be needed.

“Origami, go with him,” Antonio said quickly as Keith left.

Barnaby growled a little while watching Trey tease Kotetsu.

"Have you rethought about what I asked you?" Trey growled into her ear so low that the heroes could barely hear him, "I defeated your husband, I believe that should make you my wife-prize."

"Go to Hell." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'll beat you into submission on it later." He purred before pulling back, "Now, continue." He pointed at the camera again.

She reluctantly obeyed, continuing to read her script. "If you are still here, then we don't know if we should be disappointed or pleased. If you are here and letting roof-boy die, then you now have another choice…"

She paused and swallowed, "Either save y-your whore or…" she frowned, looking suddenly back at Trey. Obviously the script had stopped because he grinned and leaned forward, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Stop the city from falling flat!" he laughed gleefully. "I have sixteen, yes, sixteen bombs hidden around the city set to go off in—oh, dear me," he looked at his watch, "Only twenty minutes! Each of you heroes have the perfect power to both get to and disable two each so don't rely on the bomb squad to help! As for your pretty little whore, here," he jostled Kotetsu roughly, making her gasp, "She and I will be gone from here after only ten! Don't think the cops can get her. You need to be a NEXT to get here~"

He paused and snapped his fingers again. "We just sent an email containing all seventeen locations. Choose wisely, heroes… tick-tock, tick-tock, time is ticking." He said before the broadcast was cut off and the channel was returned to the show that had been on before.

Barnaby stood there stunned. He didn’t know what to do. The boy on the roof was being taken care of, but now there were bombs, and Kotetsu would only be in the same spot for a little longer. Something had to be done, but what he didn’t know. He turned to face the other heroes, pain and panic in his eyes. “I…”

"…I'm sorry; the bombs are a bigger priority. We can try finding Kotetsu again, we can't save countless people later." Karina shook her head.

"Unfortunately. We need to get Origami and Sky High back down here—and Bison—you need to call Grumpy. There are two bombs with his name on them too…" Nathan sighed, checking his email. His eyes widened, "I'm only given the location for two bombs—one with Oragami's name on it and one with Bison's…he—split up the locations so we have to waist time finding them all!"

“Damn it….” Barnaby started pacing nervously, hearing one word echo in the back of his mind over and over. “Ouroboros…fuck Ouroboros!” He looked up at the heroes with a new anger ignited in him. “We need to find those bombs now! Dragon Kid and Blue Rose, go find some of the other bombs. Search everywhere you can, and hurry! Antonio, call Muramasa now, then go with Nathan to the known locations and disarm those bombs. Tell Muramasa to meet me in front of Apollon, and I’ll go get Origami and Sky High. Stick together!”

With a growl, Barnaby took off towards the roof to get Keith and Ivan.

"Handsome! Check your email!" Nathan called out, "Have those two do the same! We need to meet and compare locations!"

As he ran, Barnaby pulled out his phone and checked his email. He too had only received two of the locations for the bombs, but not Kotetsu’s location. He shook his head as he climbed stairs and finally made it to the roof. “Origami! Sky High!”

The two were locked in battle; outnumbered by a group of NEXTs that they were trying to both take down, and stop from finishing off a fifteen year old boy hanging from  the wall of the roof access by barbed wire, his blood dripping down his nude body and pooling upon a bed of white rose peddles.

Two men had already been knocked out for the count, but the two were still facing eight, and they both seemed to be wearing out quickly.

One of the NEXTs, one with fire powers, spotted Barnaby and turned a bolt of fire at him.

Barnaby gasped and just barely managed to dodge the attack. Of course, it was a trap. It wasn’t going to be that easy to stop Ouroboros. He growled once again and rushed himself towards the NEXTs, knocking one man away from the group.

"I hope the rest of that broadcast wasn't bad news, this is trouble!" Ivan shouted when he noticed Barnaby. He threw a few stars at a NEXT, missing when the NEXT teleported a foot to the left.

“Oh you have no idea. We have to hurry up here, or the whole city will be flattened!” He threw a punch at the nearest man’s face.

"…That's not good!" Ivan gasped.

Just then, the NEXT that could teleport burst into flames of blue and green, falling to the ground and burning so fast the pain didn't seem to last long. Then the fire user that had attacked Barnaby also burst into the same sort of flames, and another.

"What the?" the remaining criminals looked around.

“Uh…” Barnaby backed up, eyes wide as he watched the fire consume the NEXTs. “What the hell is going on?!”

"I will bring true justice to these sinners. Go." A voice rang out before Sky High finally spotted a figure in the distance, balancing upon the edge of a building, his hand engulfed in the same oddly colored flames.

“I don’t care if he’s working for us or not, that’s our relief,” Barnaby shouted. “Let’s get out of here now!”

"Wait!" Sky High hovered over to the teenage boy, carefully peeling back the wire holding him and taking him into his arms, "I'll speed him to the hospital! It's only three blocks so I'll be quick!"

“Hurry back! Come on Origami!” Barnaby motioned for Ivan to follow, and the other hero wasted no time in following.

The heroes who hadn't yet gotten both their locations all met up on the street, except for Muramasa who Antonio had called and said was on his way just after Agnes showed him how to access his public hero email that had been created for him when he became a hero. Why he was with Agnes, he didn't know, but he hoped the man would arrive quickly. Time was ticking and they had already wasted too much of it—Kotetsu was almost out of their reach. Karina had been the one to get that exclusive location in her email. They compared emails quickly, those who got both of their locations rushing off right away, and the other two waiting for Muramasa; Barnaby and Pao-Lin.

Barnaby had put the location of Kotetsu into his phone so he remembered it. He had planned to go find Kotetsu with Muramasa as soon as the other hero came in. He sighed in frustration, pacing a little. “Where is he…?”

"…You don't think…he's going after Kotetsu instead, do you? I mean…what if Trey knows who Iron Samurai is to Kotetsu? What if he sent him Kotetsu's location as well?" the youngest hero asked.

“I don’t know. I hope he didn’t go on ahead already. He needs to know I care about Kotetsu just as much as he does. I’m so worried right now. Hell, for all we know Kotetsu could be gone by now. She may have been moved already.”

"…She has… we have already wasted ten minutes…we need those locations or else the bombs will go off!"

“You should go now and get your bombs disarmed. We don’t have much time left, so I’ll wait here for Muramasa. If he’s not here in five minutes, I’ll go to my bombs and work on them.”

"I only have one of my locations, just like you. Iron Samurai has our second ones…"

“I’ll message it to you once I meet up with him. We need to deactivate those bombs as soon as possible.”

She nodded, "No fighting when he gets here, 'kay?"

“I promise.”

"Good." She said, hurrying off.

A minute later, Muramasa came running down the street.

Barnaby had looked a little bored until he spotted Muramasa, and this had to be the first time he was at least a little happy to see the man. “Muramasa, thank god you’re here now. We need to deactivate some bombs now. Check your email.”

"Already did…" he grumbled and held up a printed piece of paper with three locations upon it—including Kotetsu's in big, bold letters.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but we need to deactivate the bombs first. Kotetsu has moved spots now, so we don’t know her location any more. Let’s focus on the bombs, and then her, alright?”

"Don't you think I know that?" The man's voice showed his pain, "Don't you know how hard it was for me to come here and not to her as soon as Agnes opened the email for me? To trust that I'd get a second chance later to save her?"

“I know… I know. This is hard, but we’ll find her. I promise we will.” Barnaby nodded as he looked at Muramasa. “Let’s go take care of those bombs.”

 

* * *

 

Though some of the bombs were cutting it way too close for comfort, particularly Barnaby's second one as he had stopped it with only five seconds left on the countdown after his power ran out, slowing him down in getting to it. But they were all defused and taken care of safely. Hero TV cameras had at some point showed up, following each hero around to capture the action.

Once that danger was taken care of, there was only one thing left on every hero's mind; had clues been accidently been left behind at Kotetsu's location?

The heroes didn't take long at all to agree to check it out, and with one curious camera man following, they made their way across the city. Trey hadn't been wrong. The location had been difficult to get to, even for NEXTs. It had been designed that way. The old abandoned warehouse having been reinforced with layers of obstacles to break into that required each of the heroes' powers to break through, much like the bombs had been protected with. It seemed that each option had been truly designed as to where the idea of splitting up would have ended in failure to both goals.

Finally, they broke through into the space, finding the set-up still sitting untouched. The camera pointed at the stool and table, the black backdrop, the spotlight…everything was there—except Trey, Kotetsu, and whomever else had been there behind the scenes.

Barnaby and Muramasa were the first ones to go in, walking around cautiously with their guards up as they looked. It seemed almost too easy for them to break in, even if Kotetsu was gone. Something was not right about the place, but neither Barnaby nor Muramasa were sure what it was while they looked around.

“I’m not getting a good feeling,” Barnaby nearly whispered.

"Of course not—she's not here." The worried brother growled, approaching the stool. She had been right here—upon this very stool…

“I know that, but there’s something else… I can’t put my finger on it though.” Barnaby moved over to the table, placing his hand on it with a heavy heart.

Muramasa grit his teeth, then, with a frustrated cry, he grabbed the wooden stool and threw it at the wall., the table tumbling onto it's side as the action had caused the stool's legs to hit it's underside with enough force.

Barnaby flinched, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’m… sorry. I wish there was more I could have done.”

"He knew—it was just to taunt us!" Muramasa hissed, "He knew we couldn't let those bombs go off—this was nothing but a game to him."

“I’m sorry,” Barnaby repeated, lifting his face mask and shaking his head.

Muramasa looked like he wanted to snap at the blond, but then thought better of it and removed his helmet, sliding down the wall to sit and hang his head.

Barnaby sighed. “Well… I guess we go back to square one. We aren’t going to find Kotetsu here,” he said in a quiet voice.

"Ah yes, having no leads…" Muramasa grumbled.

“I’m really sorry, Muramasa. We couldn’t risk the safety of the city for one person. Believe me when I say this, I hated taking care of those bombs while knowing that Kotetsu is probably long gone now. But I promise you right now, I will do everything in my power to get your sister back to you safe and sound. If it takes me dying to do it, then I’ll do it. I won’t stop until Kotetsu is back with you and the rest of her family once more.”

"I don't want to hear that hero crap…."

“I know you don’t, but we aren’t going to get anything done if we don’t talk about this hero crap. We are heroes. You are a hero now! You have to be strong in times like this. It probably doesn’t mean a lot coming from me, but Antonio I’m sure would agree with me. We need to keep our heads on, stay on our feet. We will get your sister back. We just need to think a little.”

"Listen!" He snapped, pushing himself up and marching over to Barnaby, grabbing his suit and pulling him face to face, "I don't want your fucking worthless promises! I want action—like a _real_ hero!"

“Then quit yelling at me and fucking come up with a plan to save Kotetsu!” Barnaby pushed Muramasa away with a grunt. “Yelling won’t get her back!”

As Muramasa stepped back, his heavy booted boot made a strangely hallow thud as it came down, much different than every other step either had them taken in the room. They both froze.

Barnaby’s eyes were wide instantly, his whole body gone rigid. “…What was that…”

"Something…hallow… A hatch! Like I have behind the bar back home!" Muramasa said, falling to his knees and feeling around. "Someone turn on that light and point it here!"

Antonio rushed to turn the light on, then moved it so it was shining on the now clear hatch that was in the floor. The bull shook his head, eyes wide in amazement.

“Be careful,” Barnaby warned. “It could be part of a trap…”

"Or it's how they escaped. I was wondering how they got out when it took us so long to break in…" Karina observed with a nod.

“Could be both,” Ivan said.

“Only one way to find out,” Pao-Lin chimed in.

Muramasa wedged his fingers in under the door as best he could and tugged—nothing even shifted.

“Antonio, can you move it? My power isn’t recharged yet,” Barnaby said turning to the larger hero.

Antonio nodded and moved towards the door. He crouched next to Muramasa and yanked on it as hard as he could.

The metal dented around his fingers, but didn't budge, even with Muramasa using his powers to try and lift it. Unfortunately, as it was so secured to the floor, the hatch attracted him down instead, causing him to fall on top of Antonio.

“Damn it,” Barnaby muttered. “How the hell are we going to get through if it won’t budge?”

"Um…can I try?" Pao-lin asked, stepping forward.

“By all means, go ahead.” Barnaby, Antonio, and Muramasa all moved out of the way.

The girl knelt down and took a deep breath before activating her power, "Uh, you all may want to stand someplace safe, or you may get a shock." She waited for them all to move so they were not touching the metal floor before she placed her finger on the crack and increased her power. The lightning grew hot and started reacting with the metal, almost like a blow-torch as she moved her finger around the hatch. When she was done, she looked over to Karina who nodded and used a light layer of ice to cool the metal. The two girls then tugged the trap door and it squeaked open.

“Good work girls,” Antonio said with a smile.

Barnaby was still wary of the door, and he stood back with concern on his face.

A weak moan echoed from within the dark space under them, and Muramasa's eyes widened. "Kotetsu!" He sprinted forward and dropped down into the space, landing on his feet and disappearing into the passage.

“Muramasa, wait!” Barnaby slid down into the hole and grabbed the other hero’s shoulders. “Hold on just a moment!  It could be a fucking trap, you idiot!”

"I don't care!" He pulled away and hurried on. Moments later there was another soft moan and some shuffling. Then, Muramasa appeared again, his sister draped in his arms, her arms and legs still tied as they had been during the broadcast.

Barnaby gasped when he saw Kotetsu, backing up slightly. “…It can’t be this easy. This is way too easy Muramasa. Don’t you see that?! Something’s wrong!” The blond was on edge, adrenaline pumping through his veins so fast he thought they might burst. “I don’t like this.”

"We weren't supposed to find her! We only did because we started bickering. If we hadn't, then we would have left and never found her!" He reached the hatch and carefully climbed out with his sister, moving over to lay her upon the tabletop. He then pulled out his katana and cut the ropes binding her.

"Kotetsu—Kotetsu, can you hear me?"

Kotetsu moaned again her eyes starting to open slightly.

Barnaby cautiously climbed out of the hole in the floor, looking at Kotetsu and then Antonio with uncertainty. He wasn’t so trusting of the situation yet because it shouldn’t have been that easy to rescue Kotetsu. There was no way this wasn’t a trap. “Muramasa…”

"Kotetsu…Kotetsu…" Muramasa was petting her hair.

"Um…didn't she have bruises in the broadcast?" Nathan suddenly said, realizing that Kotetsu's skin was completely undamaged from abuse and held a much healthier color.

No sooner than he said that, a high pitched sound reached the heroes' ears, like a computer booting up, and Kotetsu's eyes snapped open, glowing red. Her thin arm thrust forward and grabbed Muramasa's throat, squeezing tight as she looked up at him without a hint of emotion.

“Fucking hell!” Barnaby jumped when the Kotetsu clone grabbed Muramasa’s throat. “I fucking knew it! Holy shit!”

Muramasa made a strangled sound, eyes wide as he tried his best to move away. He stared right into the red eyes of what he now knew was not his sister.

Slowly, she sat up, moving him with her, and shifting off the table while forcing him to his knees. "Heroes will be exterminated." Spoke a voice much like Kotetsu's, though it held an electronic undertone. Her fingers clamped down tighter.

Genuine fear was in Muramasa’s eyes as his gaze flicked over to the other heroes, begging for help as he desperately tried to breathe.

Barnaby and Antonio looked at each other briefly before moving quickly to attack the clone as best as they could without hurting Muramasa. Barnaby kicked out his leg in hopes of catching the clone at least in the stomach.

When his foot connected, it forced her to stumble back into the table, knocking it over once again, though she did not react with pain or shock. She also managed to keep her grip on Muramasa as she turned her attention towards Barnaby and caught his foot in a vice-like grip. "Die," she said, tugging his foot and forcing him to fall into his back.

The blond gave a shout as he hit the floor hard, trying to kick away the clone’s hand. “Let go of me, you bastard!” He grunted and growled as he thrashed about in an attempt to get free.

Antonio moved in to throw a punch at the clone, though he was afraid he might accidentally hit Muramasa. His punch was not as strong as it should have been to make the clone release Muramasa.

The clone didn't even look at Antonio as she kicked out, her foot sending him flying into the wall. "No more." She said, picking Muramasa up and throwing him like a rag doll at Antonio before the bison could recover. She then took Barnaby's other foot and began to spin at a high speed.

“Oh, jeez…” Barnaby held on for dear life as he was spun around. He closed his eyes as dizziness started to take over his body. There was no way to stop it, and he was sure none of the other heroes were going to try and stop the clone. All there was to do was wait it out.

Just as Antonio and Muramasa got back to their feet, she released Barnaby, bowling them over like pins before she took off at the other heroes, rockets on her feet propelling her through the air. Grabbing Karina, she turned and burst through the roof, carrying the girl higher and higher.

“Rose!” Antonio shouted, then looked at Barnaby. “I’ll throw you to her.”

Barnaby nodded as he scrambled to get up, Sky High passing him and flying up to Karina quickly. “Unhand her, clone,” the aerodynamic hero said with authority.

"Sky—catch me!" Karina gasped right before she froze the clone's feet in a thick block of ice. It worked; disabling the jets and as they fell, she broke free after also freezing the fake Kotetsu's head. She pushed away from her, and reached for Sky High.

Moving quickly, Keith moved under Karina and caught her, taking her to a safer location. “Got you, Miss Rose.” He smiled at her as he set her down.

"Thank goodness…" She clung to him, watching as the clone hit the ground, the pavement crumbling under and around her. It was an impact that should have killed her—but to everyone's horror, she only stood back up, sparks of electricity snapping around her at her joints and her head on backwards. She blinked her red eyes and reached up to turn her head the right way before moving towards Pao-Lin and Nathan with stiff movements.

"It's not human!" Ivan cried out.

"Then we don't have to hold back!" Nathan said, sending a stream of his hottest flames at the thing. Skin and hair began to melt away off the skeleton of metal.

"A robot?" Pao-lin asked. "They make them that advanced now?"

"Iron Samurai!" Ivan called out, "You can stop her from moving, maybe!"

"I'll try shorting out the wires!" Pao-lin said.

“Everybody, keep attacking,” Muramasa shouted. “I’m activating my power so have a strong stance. I don’t want to hurt any of you!” The man planted his feet heavily on the ground, getting a clear shot at the android and activated his power with a shout. He moved his hands out and tried to pull them together, trying to compress the metal in the thing as best as he could.

Dragon Kid finished gathering her energy for the highest voltage she could manage. "Take—this!" she hurled the electric ball at the robot, glad its twitching form was being held in place. It hit, sparks flying everywhere, scorch marks blackening the faded pavement and the gold tinted metal of the robot's exoskeleton.

It twitched, spewing off programmed words before finally, the head exploded and the body fell unmoving in a heap.

For extra measure, Muramasa held the clone in place, even compacting it a little, until he finally stopped with a grunt and staggered a little. He took a few deep breaths before collapsing onto the ground.

"Hey, are you okay? Antonio asked, offering his hand to the rookie hero.

“Y-yeah… I’m… fine.” Muramasa looked up at his friend and grabbed his hand, sitting up slowly. “Neck hurts…”

"We took a beating, that's for sure—man, I'm glad that wasn't the real Kotetsu…imagine what she would have done to me the night I upset her…" Antonio shook his head.

“You would be dead by now,” Muramasa chuckled lightly.

Barnaby watched the two in silence, paying little attention to the other heroes as they recovered from the attack. He felt like it wasn’t the right time to talk to the new hero just yet about what happened.

"Come on, your neck looks bad, lets get you looked at." Antonio suggested.

"That—was awesome!" The lone cameraman cheered, turning off his camera, "I'll totally get a raise for this footage!" he pulled out his phone to call Agnes.

“You’re more concerned about your paycheck than your life?” Barnaby gave the cameraman a look that said ‘are you nuts’.

"Hey, this will really help my career! My fiancée and I are waiting for a break so we can afford a small wedding! This could be it!"

“Oh, well in that case, I congratulate you and I wish you good luck.” Barnaby flashed his smile at the man and gave him a thumbs up.

"Does anyone want to say something about that fight? Miss Agnes would be happy if I did get an interview or two."

“I do,” Muramasa spoke up as best as he could. “This is more serious than I originally thought… As upset as I am about Kotetsu being gone, I realize this is going to take some effort… And I’d like to apologize a little for my behavior.” He looked right at Barnaby as he spoke.

The blond looked back at Muramasa, and after a bit he nodded.

The young camera man recorded each hero as they wished to say something before looking at Barnaby, "Mister Brooks, sir?"

“We got done what we needed to today. The bombs are taken care of, and the boy is safe and in the hospital for his injuries. Today was a productive day, but we are still very far from our goal. Like Iron Samurai said, this is more serious than all us heroes thought, and it will take much more effort to finally put this case to an end. For now, however, it’s time to relax a little and recover from this attack. As soon as the sun rises tomorrow, we’ll be back on the case with our full focus.”

"Great! I'm going to run this to the station, now!" he said, rushing away.

Barnaby sighed as he turned back to the heroes. “We have a long ways to go…”

"At least we know we can all work well together when it comes down to it." Pao-Lin spoke up.

“I absolutely agree,” Keith said. “We all worked very well together to take down the robot.”

"But this guy is three steps ahead of us…." Antonio sighed, "He played us."

“We know better for next time,” Barnaby said. “We know what Trey is capable of now, and we’re going to learn from it.” He looked around at the heroes. “Does everyone understand that? We’re not going to let him keep us down and prevent us from protecting this city. This is our home that we love, and we’re going to do everything in our power to protect it.” The exhausted blond turned to leave the building, limping slightly as he took his helmet off.

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

It had taken longer than usual to undress and take a shower when Barnaby returned to Apollon. He was physically and mentally exhausted. If he closed his eyes for too long, he might be out until the morning, so he tried to hurry through his cleaning and driving back home. His bed sounded so inviting, despite his empty stomach demanding he eat something. Even sitting at his computer to research was overridden by the need to just lay down and sleep for several hours.

At last, Barnaby’s head hit the soft pillows on his bed, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally he could relax a little and heal up.

Just as his eyes fluttered closed and he began to drift off, his cell phone, still in his pocket, gave a shrill tone signaling someone was calling him.

The ringtone made him jump because it was turned up really loud. Groaning, he pulled it from his pocket and was expecting to see Maverick’s ID on the screen, but instead it was Kaede’s, and his mood improved just a little. “Hey, Kaede,” he greeted.

"Hi, Barnaby!" the girl greeted with an attempt of cheer, though it fell flat. "You sound tired… Is this a bad time?"

“No, no. It’s fine. Just was busy all day is all. How was your day?”

"Not great, really…I—I saw the TV before Grandma shooed me out of the sitting room… I saw Mom…"

“Kaede…I’m sorry. We had to save the city first. You understand that, right?”

There was a long pause, "What do you mean? H-he was just touching my mom in ways only my dad should! Grandma made me leave because of it… Why? What happened to Mom?!"

“You mom is still alive, but we no longer know her location. She was move while we were taking care of the bombs. And I know… she shouldn’t have been touched like that. I didn’t like it just as much as you didn’t.”

"Those hands….they don't belong on Mom…"

“I know, Kaede, I know… Kaede, can I tell you something? You have to keep it a secret, and this is a big secret that I don’t want to get around yet.” Barnaby sat up and swallowed.

"Hmm?"

He could almost see how her eyes changed from upset and angry to curious by the hum she made…it was cute, and for a moment, it made Barnaby wonder what it would be like to have her for a daughter—to be a father.

“Um, well I know your mom hasn’t had the best romantic relationships recently…but despite that I actually have a… rather large crush on her.”

There was silence on the other end for an uncomfortably long moment.

"…Are you in love with her?" the girl finally whispered.

“I… am, yes.” Barnaby shifted nervously. “Is… is that okay?”

"…Uncle won't think so…"

The man sighed. “I know. We already kind of talked about it. But, he can’t stop me from liking her. I can’t help it.”

"But I thought you wanted to date that model girl?"

“No, I was just being nice and having a meal with her. I wasn’t really interested in dating her.”

"I'm just…really confused." The girl admitted, "Mom kept saying you were just a friend…"

“I know. I never confessed to her before.”

"…How does Mom feel? Will I have to start calling you 'Dad'?"

“I don’t fully know how she feels yet, but you won’t ever have to call me dad, if we reach that point ever.”

"Oh come on! I know my mom. She doesn't casually date. She's in it for the long-run—always."

“Well… I mean I guess if she’s in it for the long run… then I’d be too.”

Kaede paused again, "…If I say you can date my mom, you have to promise to take care of her! Make sure she doesn't feel lonely again!"

Barnaby couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster in his chest. “Kaede…if you’re saying that then I will for sure make sure she’s treated right. I promise.”

"I just—don't want to see that lonely look in her eyes ever again." The girl sighed, "It makes me sad. I just want Mom to be happy, and if that's with you—then you are what's best for her."

“If we do end up together, I will make sure that she will always be happy.” Barnaby smiled and gave a light chuckle. “You won’t have to worry about that…”

"Good!" The girl then paused, "…So you really are worried about her, aren't you?"

“I’m very worried. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since she disappeared.”

"That means you really are doing everything you can to get her back…I'm glad. I'm stuck here where I'm so useless!"

“I know. I wish you were here because I really think you might be able to help at some point.”

"Tell that to Uncle and Grandma…"

“Maybe you can do some research of your own at home. Do you have your own computer?”

"I do—but…it's back home….not here."

“In you and your mom’s apartment? Or at my place?”

"Mom's of course. It's in my room. Mom and I didn't really have time to pack a lot when we went to your place. We only grabbed clothes, bathroom things, and work/school stuff. My computer is also an older one—a desktop so it is too big and heavy to have taken with me. I just sent my homework to my teacher on Mom's work tablet each night. Here I used the library."

“Dang it. Well I was going to say you could do a little research for me, but without your own computer that would be hard.”

"Yeah…plus you probably have access to a lot of things the average person doesn't since you are a hero. I'm just stuck here waiting for my powers to make up it's mind on what it wants to be. It changed on me three times today. Currently my skin keeps glowing different colors. It's so useless and makes it hard to sleep because I see light when I close my eyes…."

“Huh… I’m starting to think your power is the ability to copy other powers, and not just multiple ones trying to decide which one will be the permanent power.”

"…Is that…a good power to have?—as a hero, I mean."

“It could be. Depends on how you would use it as a hero.”

"Barnaby…will you teach me how to fight?"

Barnaby blinked. “Um… like as in self-defense?”

"Yeah. I mean, my dream is to be a hero like my dad…"

“Ah, so you’re wanting to get a head start before you actually become a hero. Yeah, I could probably teach you a little fighting.”

"Thank you!" there was a pause, then a sigh, "Grandma is saying I have to go to bed…"

“Alright. Don’t worry about a thing, Kaede. We’ll find your mom in no time, just you watch. And remember to keep what I told you a secret.”

"I will. Goodnight, Barnaby." The girl said before hanging up.

Barnaby stared at his phone for a few minutes after Kaede had hung up, debating whether it was a good idea he had told the girl about his crush. His mind was too tired to think long on it, and soon he was out cold, his phone still in his hand as he slept.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu was sore, her body stiff, and limbs screaming to be moved out of the position they were trapped in. Her jaw ached from the gag that had been forced back into her mouth—and she was cold. Practically naked, she wished dearly for at least a blanket in her prison.

She shifted again, painfully moving her arms up and down, feeling like she had dislocated a shoulder in doing so as she tried to weaken the rope around her wrists against the rough cement edge of the inverted corner of the room. She had been at it for so many days, she really didn't know how long she had been missing for. She didn't even know if her efforts were helping. The men and woman who held her prisoner never seemed to notice that she had been trying to cut herself free.

But finally—at long last—she felt the rope snap and instantly loosen around her arms. Wiggling free of them was incredibly painful for her shoulder, but she did it before moving to unbuckle her gag, glad to be rid of it. Her jaw felt strange, being able to close, and she let it relax, slightly open. She then moved to working on the knot at her ankles, defeating it as well after a time.

Free of restraints, she slowly stood up on weak legs and felt her way around the dark room for the door. What luck that it hadn't been locked. She slowly turned the handle and pushed it open only enough to look out. Seeing no one, she opened it more and slipped out. Her bare feet silent on the hard floor, she moved forward in the room to the window, finding it wouldn't budge when she attempted to open it. She sighed and looked around for something to help un-jam it.

That's when she spotted her things. Her watch, her dress, shoe…they were all there in a box under a table. She hurried over to it, grabbing her watch and dress. One shoe wouldn't help, after all. She pulled the items on, feeling much more comfortable than she had been in just her bra, underwear, and the too small hospital gown.

Then she did what she hadn't had a chance to do before. Saito had improved upon her watch. Not only did it have a wire in it as her husband had wanted her to have, but it also could connect to the hero call bands. She pulled the pin on the watch and turned the time back on it an hour, then forward two, then back one, before pushing the pin back in, and activating the tracking signal feature. She was determined to ask Saito to make it a two-way tracker, so that next time they could find her sooner.

That done, she still wasn't one to simply wait to be rescued. She searched the room's boxes and drawers until she found a metal rod. Taking it in hand, she returned to the window and jammed it in to try and get it to slide open. Breaking the glass would be too loud, and she didn't want to move through the building too much and end up caught again.

With a pained grunt, trying not to cry out from her shoulder, she managed to finally get the window to budge, scraping against the sill as it slid across. She set down the rod and gave the window a good push, breaking it free of the warped wooden frame and opening it enough for her to fit. She grabbed the rod again to use as a weapon if she needed it, and slipped out onto the thin ledge. She held on, closing the window again as much as she could before moving along the edge of the building, four stories above ground, and her back pressed tight to the wall. She was hoping to find a tree or drainpipe to shimmy down when she started hearing shouts through the cracked window. They must have discovered her missing…

Heavy foot steps could be heard through the halls of the place Kotetsu was held captive, men shouting as they searched the whole building. Some came really close to where Kotetsu was, the men seeming to stop and consider where they hadn’t searched yet.

She held her breath, closing her eyes a moment. What should she do? Had this really been her best option? Should she keep going around? She really couldn't jump down… Or—wait. She hadn't even _thought_ about the tools she had, had she? She truly was distracted. She looked up, trying to find something sturdy.

Nothing.

So, she looked down, taking aim at the very ledge she stood on. It was a risk, but…

Taking a deep break, she fired her wire. The thin needle latch at the end digging into old brick. She gave it a tug before nodding and lowering herself off the ledge, slowly sliding down the side of the building.

The chaos inside continued as Kotetsu made her way down. Screaming got louder, and the sounds of heavy things being moved around only increased the lower she got.

With a gasp, she halted, dangling right above a window with a light shining out of it.

The light moved around, no doubt someone using a flash light to look around outside. The light moved from side to side, then down, and then dangerously up, close to Kotetsu’s dangling feet. After a few minutes, the light went away and moved to a different area.

Biting her lip, she dared lower herself again. Her shoulder was excruciating, and she needed to be on the ground again.

As she passed down in front of the window, the door below her slammed open and many people flooded onto the lawn, armed with flashlights and guns ready to fire away and keep Kotetsu from escaping. The lights went everywhere and moved in unorganized movements.

Too slow—she had moved too slow.

She was still two levels above ground, and she swung herself onto the ledge. The weight off her shoulder was welcome, but she was trapped.

Among all the commotion and chaos, Kotetsu was lucky enough to stay hidden at least a little, but her chances of staying hidden slimmed down majorly when a familiar man came out onto the lawn, his face so familiar that it left a bad taste in Kotetsu’s mouth.

“Good god, have you idiots not found her yet?” Trey shouted across the lawn. “Use your dimwitted brains and keep looking!”

"Bunny…" She let out a whisper of hope that help would come before they decided to look up—or she lost her footing and fell the distance that would likely break a leg—at least.

Growling, Trey looked around and tried to listen as best as he could, though he wasn’t having much luck with everyone around him shouting and being absolute idiots. “That’s it; everybody fucking shut the hell up!”

The lawn went silent, all eyes and flashlights towards Trey. The man took a large breath and began to walk around slowly, listening and watching closely at anything that might have hinted Kotetsu was outside. He took his time, spending several minutes watching and listening until his eyes settled in the general area Kotetsu was in. Trey went still, keeping his breathing slow as he reached for his own flashlight slowly.

Kotetsu swallowed, and her bare foot slipped slightly. Small bits of the old, warn brick falling to the ground. It wasn't much, but she worried it had been enough to catch the man's attention.

At the same time Kotetsu’s foot slipped, there was movement in the trees behind him and everyone on the lawn. Trey quickly spun around, pulling out a gun instead of a flashlight and aiming it at the sound. “Come on out, Kotetsu,” Trey said in a gentle voice. “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetie.”

Another sound came from the trees, more rustling and moving. “Just come on out and we’ll make this easy, okay?” Trey moved closer to the trees, and that turned out to be a rather large mistake on his part.

Exploding out of the trees came the heroes of Sternbild, in the front leading them was a very unhappy blond, and close behind him was the brother of Kotetsu, who was equally as unhappy.

Gunfire rang through the still air immediately, but it was quickly silenced as Muramasa activated his power with a loud shout and removed all the guns from the hands of the Ouroboros members. While they were distracted with the growing ball of metal in the air, Barnaby rushed forward with Antonio at his side to take out the members. Staying behind, Karina, Pao-Lin, and Nathan all used their powers to create an unpleasant environment to fight back in, hindering the attacks of Ouroboros even further.

Ivan suddenly appeared next to one of the members, scaring her and causing her to stumble back and be knocked down by Barnaby. The sky hero started throwing punches right and left as he fought off the Ouroboros members.

Kotetsu's foot slipped again, this time sending her down. She let out a scream as she fell, the wire still attached above growing taunt and jerking to a painful stop ten feet above the ground. If her shoulder hadn't been dislocated before, it was now, and she couldn't move it. Not even enough to reach up with her good arm to try lowering herself the rest of the way.

Muramasa heard the scream and looked up in time to see his sister dislocate her arm. His eyes widened, and he let out a furious roar. He dropped his hands and let all the guns, along with other various weapons, fall to the ground and take out a few more members. With his power still activated, Muramasa ran towards Kotetsu, his mind set on saving her before she was hurt more.

Running beside him was Barnaby, knowing he had to protect the new hero from any danger in order to reach Kotetsu. His main worry was Trey getting in the way, and unfortunately that was what happened.

The Ouroboros man jumped out in front of Muramasa and Baranby and threw a punch, his fist connecting with Barnaby’s shoulder. The hero was knocked down, but he kicked his legs out and sent Trey tumbling to the ground.

Muramasa stopped and looked back at Barnaby, torn between helping the hero or getting his sister. His decision was made quickly when Barnaby yelled at him to keep running. His legs pumped as fast as they could to carry him all the way to the building. He moved right under Kotetsu and looked up at her. “Kotetsu! Hold on, I’m coming to get you!”

"Wh--?" Kotetsu looked down as she swayed in the wind. That voice—it couldn't be… "M-Masa?"

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m coming up to get you, okay?” Muramasa looked around for something metal to help him get up, and the closet thing he found was the gutter running up the side of the building. He bent the gutter with his power so he was able to attract himself to it and reach Kotetsu. His hands worked quickly but gently to get her arms around him as best as she could, and to get her wire loose from the ledge. Soon she was safe in his arms, and he jumped down, hoping to have a clear shot out of the crowd of members, but unfortunately there were several waiting for him and Kotetsu at the bottom.

"Since when did you become a hero?" She asked, finally feeling safe as she hugged herself to him as best she could with one arm.

“About a month ago…” Muramasa swallowed as he looked around at the Ourorboros members surrounding them.

There was a loud bang that filled the air in the middle of all the fighting, and so did Barnaby’s pained yelp. All fighting ceased as a clear path was made from Muramasa and Kotetsu to Trey, the evil man sporting a huge scowl as he turned to the new hero and his sister. Barnaby lay on the ground holding his chest.

“You made a huge mistake, Kotetsu,” Trey started. “You don’t know how much trouble you’re in right now.”

"Oh my god—Bunny!" She gasped, her eyes going wide and fearful as she watched Barnaby on the ground. In a way, it was all too much like seeing Tomoya again… "M-Masa…"

“Shh, it’ll be okay…” Muramasa stroked Kotetsu’s hair calmingly while watching Trey.

“Heroes are abominations of the human race,” Trey said with a growl. “They’re nasty creatures, and they should be taken care of properly.” He cocked the gun in his hand once more and pointed it, not at Barnaby, but at Muramasa. “Your bother has only gotten in my way, and has become a new target for me. Stupid man…”

Muramasa stiffened but remained calm. “Heroes are not nasty creatures,” he countered back. “I’ve learned that first hand now. I’ve seen what heroes can do for the public, and it’s so much more amazing than I had ever known. Go ahead and shoot me, but you’ll have to deal with every other hero here.”

Barnaby panted slightly as he looked up at Trey, his body starting to glow blue with the activation of his power.

"Don't get shot—don't, Masa…" Kotetsu pleaded with her brother, not noticing Barnaby.

"The cops are starting to arrive! You'll be outnumbered soon." Antonio called out over the fighting he and the other heroes were doing.

“So what if I’m out numbered?” Trey smirked, moving his finger to the trigger. “More people get to witness the death of yet another silly hero, and I slip away with the mass confusion that follows.”

“You won’t slip away,” Muramasa said, seeing Barnaby inch closer to Trey out of the corner of his eye. “You’ll be caught and put in jail for the rest of your life.”

“Silly hero. I can just get out again. Prisons don’t hold me as well as they used to. I’ve outsmarted them, and they can’t keep me in. I hope your silly little performance as a pretend hero was worth it in your head, because it sure wasn’t in mine.” Trey pulled his finger back to squeeze the trigger, the loud bang ringing in the ears of everyone around.

Muramasa shut his eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit him and take his life.

The bullet never reached Muramasa. Instead, one of the Ouroboros members beside him fell to the ground with a shout. The new hero’s eyes flew open and he felt weak at the knees. In between him and Trey stood Barnaby, his shoulder facing the bad man and his arm holding Trey’s arm just to the side. The blond’s face mask was lifted, and his furious expression could be seen to all around him.

Trey was shaking. No hero had ever stood against him like this before. It was impossible for one to ever do so because they would already be dead at that point, but there was Barnaby right in front of him and threatening to rip his arm off. Barnaby’s grip on him was abnormally strong, but with a quick movement he was out of the hero’s grip and running as far away as he could get from the scene.

Kotetsu breathed a sigh of relief. Barnaby mustn't be too hurt if he could still move.

Antonio started to chase after Trey, but Barnaby stopped him before he got too far. “Let him go,” the blond said sternly. “We have Kotetsu. It’s pointless to chase him down now.”

"You can't be serious?! Let a killer like him go?" Karina cried out, sending a wave of ice at Trey.

“I can’t fight him anymore,” Barnaby said as his power time limit ran out. “We have Kotetsu now. That was our goal.”

"We aren't letting a man like him get away!"

“Fine, then go after him. Let the police help you too.” The blond gestured to the officers who were starting to run after Trey.

"Masa…" Kotetsu had turned to her brother and lifted off his helmet, "…That was dangerous. You didn't have to become a hero to save me…You are too over-protective, you know? –But thank you…for saving me."

"What else was I to do, Kotetsu?" Muramasa sighed. "Let's fix your arm real quick." He laid her down on the ground and grabbed her arm gently. "This going to hurt a lot, okay?" With a swift motion, he pushed down on the arm, and a loud pop gave evidence that the arm was back in place.

The woman cried out in pain, tears escaping her eyes, but afterwards, it was only a little sore and she found she could move her arm once more. Afterwards, he helped her sit up and she looked at him in the eye.

"…Are you…staying a hero?"

"I don't know... I had thought about it."

"Just—be careful if you do…I don't want to lose my big brother."

"You won't. I have Barnaby to help keep me in line." He gestured to the blond who was standing a few feet away.

She glanced over at the blond, her cheeks flushing before she remembered he was dating someone else. "…Sorry, I'm really tired, can we go home and can you draw me a relaxing bath?"

“Well… I’m not exactly living at home right now. I moved in with Antonio, and there’s not much room for another extra person. I hate saying this…but would it be terrible if you stayed at Barnaby’s place? At least for tonight, and besides all your stuff is at his place.”

Barnaby moved closer and looked down at Kotetsu with a smile. Man, he really wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" She shook her head, closing her eyes so they wouldn't see her loneliness.

“Kotetsu…”  Barnaby moved even closer, crouching down and cupping Kotetsu’s face gently. “Please come to my place tonight… I have to talk to you about some things.”

"We can talk later, Bunny. I'll be fine sharing Antonio's pull-out couch with my brother."

“No, Kotetsu I really need to talk to you. Tonight.”

"We can talk later, Bunny. Besides, you should get looked at—didn't you get shot?"

“I’m fine. I was just throwing Trey off guard so I could attack him. The bullet barely got through my suit.” Barnaby picked away some of the broken parts of his suit and pulled out the bullet.

Her eyes widened, then she turned away, "Why would you do that? You know how I feel about—people getting shot…"

“I did it to save you and your brother. I didn’t want to see either of you hurt.”

"I was really worried you were dying!"

“I won’t be dying anytime soon, I promise.” Barnaby smiled and sat down next to Kotetsu. “I’m perfectly fine.”

"…Still upset that you worried me like that…"

“Sorry… Listen, I really need to talk to you. It’s about that date I had with Rosalin.” Barnaby took off his helmet and shook his head.

"Bunny—not now. I'm really tired, sore, and filthy. I just want to go get cleaned up and curl up on anything softer than a cement slab."

“Then let’s go home. Back to my place. Muramasa already said that Antonio’s place is a little full, and you know I have plenty of space at my place. You can sleep in the bed again.”

"I don't think that would be appropriate seeing as you have a girlfriend, now!"

Barnaby stopped suddenly, “…Kotetsu, I don’t have a girlfriend. That’s what I’m trying to talk to you about.”

Kotetsu didn't look convinced.

“I promise you, I don’t have a girlfriend. In fact, I…” Barnaby looked up at Muramasa nervously and swallowed. “I wouldn’t want to be with anyone but you, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu stopped and looked at him, not knowing what to say or do.

“Kotetsu, please say something.” Barnaby sighed and hung his head. “I know you probably don’t believe me, but I watched some of the surveillance footage in Apollon. I saw how upset you were when you got off the elevator.”

"I—wasn't upset. You should go on dates. You deserve a nice girlfriend your own age…I was…just realizing how horrible I am for not…for hoping you wouldn't."

“I know you were upset.” Barnaby turned Kotetsu’s face towards him. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were upset before, but I want to give you the chance to act on your feelings… because I know you have them.”

"Don't—Bunny…don't force yourself. I may feel ready to move on—stop being trapped in my loneliness, but I am not looking for a pity-date. I'm looking for the same kind of spark I had with Tomoya—and with Antonio when we were teenagers. I want something real."

“I want something real too. I’m not interested in a pity-date either. I want a real relationship with you.”

Her eyes widened, then shifted to her brother, looking for his reaction.

Muramasa, though he was frowning slightly, nodded. “Though I still don’t approve of it very much… I’m much more comfortable with him protecting you as a partner. I can’t always be around to protect you, and…I want Barnaby to be around in the time I can’t be.”

Her eyes widened, "Okay, what's wrong with him? You are _never_ okay with the men who I show interest in—not at first."

“He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he’s shown me that he can be more than just a pain in the ass.”

"…You've changed…" she observed.

“Being a hero can do that to a person.”

She nodded, "Alright…but can we talk about this after I get cleaned up and comfortable again, Bunny? I'm feeling very overwhelmed…"

“Of course.” Barnaby stood back up slowly and offered his hand to help Kotetsu up. “You’ve been missing for a month. I imagine you’re more than overwhelmed.”

Kotetsu's brother helped her stand up, and she stumbled a little, the bottom of her foot that had slipped raw and bleeding from the rough brick. She sighed, "…I could use a drink, too…"

“Only water for now. Don’t want you getting sick.”

"That's not the drink I was talking about, Masa…"

“Looks like you may need to eat a little too. Were you fed anything while you were held captive?”

"His table scraps, pretty much…the man got off on abusing me…"

“That sick bastard. Go home and get something to eat and drink, and just relax for the rest of the night, okay?” Muramasa pulled his sister into a hug, holding her tight.

She hugged her brother, "You're the best big brother." She whispered. It was something she hadn't said to him since they were kids—but she felt almost like a scared little kid.

“You’re the best little sister,” Muramasa replied, knowing she was still scared. At least he tried to comfort her with his childhood reply. “I’ll stop by in the morning, okay? I want you to get some food and sleep.”

She nodded, "Thank you." She then looked over at Barnaby, "…Can I lean on you? My foot hurts…"

“Yeah, sure.” Barnaby leaned a little her way as she leaned on him. “I have to stop back by Apollon to change, and then we can go home, okay?”

She nodded, "I'll…wait near by where you change…"

Slowly the two made their way to Barnaby’s motorcycle, and he helped her up onto the bike behind him after putting his helmet on her. He guided her to put her arms around him as he drove off around the cops who were finishing up rounding up the criminals who hadn't fled, and back to the center of the city towards Apollon.

* * *

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Kotetsu was glad when they finally made it back to Barnaby's apartment. She had nodded off a few times on the drive home, and luckily they had been in Barnaby's car after he changed. She didn't fight it, either, when he chose to carry her up to his apartment door, only setting her down to unlock it.

She made her way to the bathroom, taking off her filthy and torn clothes before drawing herself a bath, helping herself to the bath salts and oils Barnaby had. She took her time cleaning herself, careful not to hurt a bruise or cause more damage to the bottom of her foot which had luckily stopped bleeding. She then relaxed, letting the heated water soothe her aching body until it cooled too much for her comfort. She then got out and toweled off with the fluffiest towel she could find before realizing she had forgotten to grab something to change into—and she was _not_ getting back into her filthy clothes.

"Bunny! Bunny, I need something to wear!"

“Okay… you don’t need underwear do you? I’m afraid I can get you anything else but underwear.” Barnaby got up from the bed in his room, getting out one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"…Um, I kind of…do…" she flushed, "I-If my stuff is still here—I had kept them in the drawer you let Kaede and I use…"

“I think it should still be here…” Barnaby hadn’t gone through Kotetsu’s stuff since she had disappeared, so he felt a little awkward going through her clothes to find a fresh pair of underwear and a new bra. Once he had all the needed clothes, he went and knocked on the bathroom door. “I’m setting the clothes on the ground, okay? I’ll move to the bedroom so you can get them.”

"Thank you…" She said, glad he wasn't going to hand it to her. She was already flustered enough that he had grabbed her panties for her. They weren't exactly the sexiest of style as she hadn't ever needed to get sexy undergarments for years.

Once she grabbed the clothes, she slipped them on, ignoring the bra as she planned to just go to bed, and then she wrapped her foot in a bandage to keep it clean while it healed. She then limped out of the bathroom, completely clean and feeling loads better.

“You want to eat anything?” Barnaby looked up from his phone after having returned to the bedroom and relaxing on the bed.

She nodded, shifting to lean against the wall with her shoulder. "I'll eat anything at this point—even your rabbit food…"

“Okay, I don’t eat salad and carrots all the time,” he chuckled as he stood up. “Come on, I’ll fix up something light for you. I don’t want you eating too much and getting sick.”

She carefully followed him, sitting once they got to the kitchen.

"…Bunny…" She said after a moment of silence as he searched for their dinner, "…If…you aren't dating…why did you go on a date?"

Barnaby sighed heavily. “I had wanted to gain a new friend, to be honest. I don’t have many, and you know that. I was just being nice and buying her a meal, but a lot of people have seen it as me having a girlfriend now. Not that Rosalin is a bad person, but she just isn’t my type.”

"She's interested in you. She said so…even asked if you were with me…"

“Looks like I’m turning into a heart breaker then.” He chuckled lightly as he set a bowl on the counter. “At least for her. I know I’m sort of a celebrity, but I think that’s the only reason she’d want to date me. I’ve got the looks, the money, and the status. Honestly, no one should date someone for those things.”

Kotetsu nodded in agreement, "I guess you and your curls are too pretty for your own good." She teased.

"Maybe they are. I wouldn't know though. I don't know my own charm." He pulled out some leftover stroganoff from the day before and put it in the bowl. "Do you want this heated up?"

"Anything." She reminded him.

"It might settle better warm anyways." He stuck the bowl in the microwave to heat it up.

"…Bunny?" she got up and moved behind him. "I want to…try something." When he looked at her, she lightly pressed her lips to his, heart hammering nervously in her chest.

Though Barnaby was surprised at first, he melted into the kiss. He hadn't expected Kotetsu to take the initiative to kiss him first, but he liked it now, and he was going to enjoy the kiss that he had wanted for so long.

"Don't hold back…but be gentle…" She muttered into his lips.

Barnaby ignored the microwave beeping as he kissed Kotetsu over and over. He was finally able to kiss her as much as he wanted, and it felt amazing. Soon his lips moved to her chin and jaw, and then her neck. The kisses were so light and gentle, and it felt so right.

There it was—the spark she was looking for. Not just passion—she knew there would be if Barnaby spoke truthfully about wanting to be with her—but something more than that. The same depth she had felt with Tomoya, and the same she had once felt with Antonio. Though that spark hadn't relit at all when she had tried to win his heart back. It had died, and she hadn't wanted to admit it at the time. But now—with Barnaby—the hint of something that could last finally connected her heart to another as she lost herself.

Until she put weight on her foot and gasped, pulling away as she hopped to get off the injured foot.

Barnaby’s eyes flew open, and he reached forward to catch her and keep her steady. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah…forgot my foot…" She flushed, looking up at him.

“Oh, it was just your foot,” he sighed, relieved. “I thought you suddenly didn’t like the kissing anymore…”

She shook her head, "I liked the kissing…"

Barnaby couldn’t help but smile. “I did too…”

She smiled and leaned in, reaching past to open the microwave. "Maybe we can do it again after we eat?"

“Yeah… food first.” He chuckled and moved to the side so she could grab the bowl. “Food is more important.”

She nodded and moved to sit back down. Once they had their food, and Kotetsu had slowly started eating hers, she looked up at Barnaby, "…Will you…sleep with me?"

Barnaby looked up over his glasses. “Only if you want me to. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

"I don't want to be alone tonight. My brother and daughter aren't here to cuddle with, so…if you don't mind…"

“I won’t mind. You can cuddle me all you want.”

"Thank you." She blushed deeper and finished her small bowl before getting up and limping it to the sink to wash it.

“Do you usually have anything you do before you go to bed? I haven’t paid much attention to you and Kaede while you’ve been here, so I don’t know if you do or not.”

"Not unless you are willing to let me break into one of those bottles up there." She pointed to where Barnaby kept his alcohol.

“Ah, well better keep that up there for now,” he said as he looked up. “I usually just have a glass of milk before bed.”

She sighed, "I thought so." She put her bowl and fork on the rack to dry and turned around, "I'll be in the bedroom."

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Barnaby cleaned up the kitchen and cleaned up himself in the bathroom, changing out of his day clothes and into a pair of athletic shorts to sleep in. His face was washed and teeth were brushed, and finally he returned to the bedroom with a long yawn.

Kotetsu was already in bed, shifting pillows around when he arrived. She looked up and blushed as he approached. "Which side would you prefer?"

“I usually sleep in the middle, so I don’t care.” He went to one side of the bed and sat down with a smile.

Once he was in the bed, the light turned off, and he was settled in against his pillows, Kotetsu moved in closer, laying her head upon his chest, arm wrapped around him.

Barnaby took deep, slow breaths, looking down at Kotetsu once his arms were wrapped around her. The fact that they were cuddling was nearly beyond belief, but the reason why they were cuddling now was not the reason Barnaby had wanted in the first place. “We should call Kaede in the morning,” he said after a bit of silence.

"Yeah…would have tonight but I don't know what happened to my phone…"

“You just need to worry about resting tonight. In a safe place, too. I can imagine it was hell trying to sleep at all while you were held hostage.”

She nodded, her cheek rubbing against his soft skin. "Not well at all…" She closed her eyes, eyelashes tickling his chest.

“Well now you can relax. I’m here for you, and you’re safe…” He brought a hand up to her head and stroked her hair gently.

In no time at all, Kotetsu drifted to sleep upon his chest.

Barnaby was awake for most of the night, too worried about Kotetsu sleeping soundly on his chest. It was mesmerizing to watch her, and maybe that was the real reason he was still awake in the early hours of the morning. Eventually he became so exhausted that he passed out, his arms around Kotetsu protectively.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu was so comfortable, that she slept in hours past her usual time to wake when she didn't drink the night before. The bed was soft and warm, the blankets comforting, the pillows encouraging good dreams…and Barnaby's soft breathing letting her know that she was safe.

However, it was not to last as the door buzzer sounded, waking her up. Barnaby looked far too deep to hear it, so she got up and tiredly limped to the door, peaking out the peep hole to see who was there. Seeing her brother and Antonio, she felt safe enough to open the door with a yawn.

"Morning…"

Muramasa smiled, a true and rare smile, when he saw Kotetsu. “Looks like you slept well. I hope Barnaby didn’t give you any trouble last night.” He pulled her into a big hug.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "No, he was nice…" she said as she stepped aside to let them in.

The two men stepped in. “That’s good,” Muramasa replied. “We haven’t told Mom or Kaede about your return yet.”

"I was going to call if I can borrow a phone…once I wake up a bit…" she yawned again, closing the door.

“Good. Is Barnaby awake yet?”

She shook her head, "Still fast asleep as far as I could tell when I heard the buzzer…"

“I bet he was really worried about you,” Antonio said.

"Yeah…" she glanced back at the bedroom, "Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

“Yes, we have. We didn’t want to bother Barnaby for a meal.”

"I'm not sure if he has much, anyway. We ate his leftovers last night… I guess I'll just order breakfast for two, then…if I can use a phone…"

Muramasa pulled out his phone and handed it to Kotetsu.

"Thank you." She called quickly for delivery of something to eat. It was too late to order breakfast, so she settled for ordering lunch.  Once she was done, she kept the phone, "I'm calling Mom and Kaede." She told her brother before he could say anything.

“Go ahead. They need to hear from you.”

Kotetsu made the call, curling up in Barnaby's only chair as she waited for the line to be picked up.

After a couple of rings, the familiar voice of Kotetsu’s and Muramasa’s mother answered. “Muramasa? Is everything okay?”

Kotetsu smiled, "Hey mom, sorry, I'm not Masa."

“Oh my god… Kotetsu?” Anju’s voice trembled. “My baby girl, is that really you?”

"Yeah, yeah it's me, Mama." She reassured, "Masa, Bunny and the heroes rescued me late last night after I managed to half-escape and send out a distress signal."

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re safe now. I was so worried I wouldn’t see you again.”

"I'm sorry to worry you…But Kaede's safe, right? He threatened her a lot…"

“Kaede is safe, yes. Have you eaten anything since you were rescued? Slept well? Had any issues at all?”

"Bunny and I had dinner last night and I just ordered an early lunch as I slept through breakfast…I'm really sore, but I'll be fine." She promised.

“Good, good. Oh, I just want you to come home so bad. I don’t want to risk losing you again.”

"Alright…I'll come home for a bit…at least until we know where Trey is. He may have escaped last night, I'm not sure…"

“That man should just be given the death penalty already. He doesn’t need to be running around hurting my family anymore.”

"It's fine—at least right now—it's fine."

“Kotetsu, just please be careful until you come home.”

"I will—I'm with Bunny, Masa, and Antonio right now."

“Three heroes to keep you safe. And I’m happy to see Barnaby and Masa working together better now. They absolutely hated each other when Masa became a hero.”

"Really?" She glanced at her brother, "…actually, I can believe it."

“I have no doubt that they still have a strong dislike for each other, but at least they don’t show it.”

"I think they have respect…Masa didn't over-react when Bunny told me he was falling in love with me."

“Barnaby actually had the courage to tell you? Well then, I’m proud of him. He was having trouble from what I knew.”

Kotetsu's face heated to a deep red, "W-well he was very insistent on talking to me about his feelings…"

“And it’s a good thing he confessed. You are interested in him, I assume…”

"I…kissed him last night…"

“Really… That answers my questions then.” Anju chuckled lightly. “Stick with him. He’s a keeper for sure.”

"He certainly feels special." She agreed softly. "Anyway, is Kaede around? I want to talk to her before Lunch is delivered."

“Oh, Kaede! Of course, hold on just one moment.”

The line went silent for a bit, shouting heard in the background until Kaede’s voice was heard. “Mom?! Mom are you okay?!”

Kotetsu smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice, "I'm fine, sweetie. How are you doing? Behaving for Grandma?"

“I am! Mom, I was so worried! Don’t scare me like that again!”

"I didn't mean to." She gave a small laugh, "If it makes you feel better, I helped rescue myself. I broke out of the ropes and climbed out a window. Your uncle saved me from there."

“Well tell him he’s a good person, but that was his job. And you… you’re pretty awesome, Mom.” Kaede’s smile could be heard while she was talking.

"I miss you…I want a big hug when I go home!"

“You’ll get the biggest hug ever from me!”

"Good! I won't let you change your mind!" Kotetsu smiled, "I don't have my plans to go home made yet, but I'll go to the country as soon as I can."

“You better come home soon! I won’t be happy if it takes you a month to come home.”

"Of course not. I just don't want to travel alone. I need to know when someone can come with me."

“You promised to bring Barnaby out here, didn’t you? Bring him with you.”

"Well…It depends on who gets time off work… But I do want it to be Bunny, Muramasa, or Antonio."

“You could bring all three…”

"That'd be hard, Honey… They are all heroes."

“Yeah, you’re right… wait. Antonio is a hero?”

 Kotetsu's eyes went wide as she realized her slip-up.  She looked over at her friend and mouthed 'Sorry…' before sighing, "Yeah, he's Rock Bison…"

“No way… Why didn’t you tell me before, Mom?!”

"I…promised him I wouldn't…I messed up just now."

“Well, why did he not want me to know he was a hero? I knew Dad was a hero!”

"Ask him yourself. He didn’t tell me, either, remember?"

Kaede huffed. “Stubborn cow…”

"I agree. Very stubborn cow."

“I’m going to talk to him next time I see him face to face.”

"Don't go easy on him, Sweetie." She chuckled.

“Oh I won’t. He’s getting a good talking to.”

"That's my girl." Kotetsu paused, hearing the door buzzer, "Sounds like lunch is here, I'll see you soon!"

“Okay, come home soon! Love you!”

"Kotetsu hung up after telling her daughter she loved her and then looked at Antonio, "It would seem I got you into trouble on accident." She said, walking to the door.

“Well, I guess Kaede did need to know I was a hero at some point. Better to get the yelling over with now instead of when she’s older.” Antonio chuckled.

"Uh, I forgot…lost my purse…can I borrow money from one of you?" she asked, opening the door.

Muramasa pulled out some money for her to use. "Don't worry about paying me back."

"Thanks." She paid the delivery guy and took the bag of food before closing the door. "Take this to the kitchen, I'll go see if Bunny wants to get up and eat."

“Sure thing.” Both men headed to the kitchen while Kotetsu went back to the bedroom.

She climbed onto the bed and over to Barnaby, kissing his cheek, "Bunny…Bunny, are you ready for lunch?"

Barnaby gave a soft moan as he rolled onto his stomach, and soon he opened his eyes and looked up at Kotetsu.

"Hey, sleeping handsome." She smiled.

He made another noise and closed his eyes again. “Tired…”

"It's almost noon…why are you so sleepy?"

“Up late…” his arms moved to hug her around her waist.

"Why? We went to bed right after we ate."

“I was worried about you…”

"I was right here."

“I know.” Barnaby sat up with a groan and leaned on Kotetsu. “You’re also cute when you sleep.”

Her cheeks flushed. "I—ordered us some lunch…Antonio and Muramasa are in the kitchen… and I still have bed-hair…"

“So do I.” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and moved in to catch his lips for a moment. "But we should go eat."

“Not hungry. I’d rather sleep more.” He yawned as he hugged Kotetsu.

"Then you have to let me go, because I am hungry."

“Wish you brother and Antonio weren’t here…” He nuzzled her neck.

"Later they won't be…"

“Good.” Barnaby yawned and stretched before climbing out of the bed. “We can have some more alone time together.”

"Get to know each other on a more personal level." She agreed, getting off him. Her eyes then caught sight of something, "…Why don't you take care of that before you come out for lunch?"

“Huh?” Barnaby turned back to Kotetsu, squinting slightly.

"Junior…" she blushed, gesturing to his crotch.

He looked down and his eyes widened. “Oh… yeah…”

She giggled again, "I think if we are dating now—I'd like to think that it's because of me…" she said before slipping out of the bedroom.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Barnaby muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

Kotetsu returned to the kitchen, smiling at the men waiting for her. "He'll be out soon." She said simply, sitting down and sorting through what she had ordered.

“At least he’s not sleeping the day away,” Muramasa said.

After a bit, Barnaby came out to the kitchen looking more awake and fully dressed.

"Morning. You look better." She smiled, already digging into her meal.

“You still look the same.” Barnaby chuckled as he took a seat next to Kotetsu and grabbed his food.

"I'm with my brothers. They both are used to seeing me with messy hair and bad breath."

“Well, by this time I’m used to it too.”

"You're used to people seeing your morning wood? Should I be concerned about that?"

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby flushed deep red and tried to hide his face from Antonio and Muramasa.

"Hmm? What? It was quite obvious earlier…"

“Well, you didn’t have to say anything about it…”

Kotetsu gave a confused look.

“Never mind.” Barnaby dug into his food to avoid talking about the subject in front of two of his hero co-workers.

Antonio leaned in towards Barnaby, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Better get used to things like that if you plan to date her…trust me."

“Does this happen often,” Barnaby asked quietly.

"On and off. She just doesn't think things through all the way."

“I guess that’s what makes her unique.” Barnaby shook his head and went back to eating.

"Enjoy it. She's worth it."

The blond nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

Under the table, Kotetsu's uninjured foot found Barnaby's leg and flirtingly slid along it.

Barnaby flinched a little but pretended not to notice.

"I need to talk to you three about something." Kotetsu spoke up after a lul in the conversation. "Mom wants me to go home to the country until we know for a fact that Trey can't get to anyone in our family again…and I'm eager to see my Kaede again. But…I don't want to travel alone…"

“I can retire from being a hero,” Muramasa spoke up. “I’ll be able to stay at home then and take care of you while these two take care of Trey.”

"Didn't you say you wanted to keep being a hero? I just need one of you to have a day off to escort me…"

“I’m sure any of us would be willing to take you back home,” Antonio said. “We just don’t need to make this a big deal.”

"I just…don't want to be a bother…a hero taking time off is difficult from what I remember..."

“It’s not a bother to any of us. We all care for you, so I’m sure any of us can make plans to take you home.”

Kotetsu nodded, "I'll be fine with any of you three. You're all special men in my life."

"I suppose we have to see who can get a day of first," Barnaby said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Barnaby quickly finished up his breakfast and went to change into his civilian clothes, deciding that his pajamas might not have been the best thing to be wearing around Muramasa and Antonio.

Kotetsu changed and got ready in the bathroom, talking her time before appearing before the three men again.

"When are you wanting to go home?" Muramasa asked once Kotetsu was back in the room.

"As soon as I can. I'm sure Mom and Kaede would agree."

“I agree too. You should be home where it’s safe.”

"If you had your way, I'd never leave the country to live in the big bad city." She pointed at her brother.

“That’s not true. I’d let you wander around a bit.”

"In Oriental Town, I'm sure."

“Well, you still work for Barnaby, so you’d have to go to the city for work.”

"What a long way to travel just to tell someone when they have an interview."

“That’s why I’m only saying you should be at home, and not forcing you to be at home.”

"Yeah, well, you'd like it more if I worked back home."

Muramasa shrugged. “I want you to be happy.”

"I want a normal adult life." She said, her hand touching Barnaby's.

“I know you do. I’m trying, Kotetsu, I really am.” Muramasa sighed.

"I know—you got better about it when Tomoya and I got married."

“You had someone else to protect you all the time. That and Tomoya and I were like biological brothers.”

"I can take care of myself, you know. –Most of the time… After all, you helped Mom raise me."

“Yeah, I know.” He reached out to ruffle Kotetsu’s hair with a smile. “You’re always going to be my dorky baby sister.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against Barnaby.

“Well,” Antonio started. “It looks like you’re doing fine now, Kotetsu. You’re not having any issues, so I think Muramasa and I will go now.”

"Thank you for checking in on me." She smiled.

“Don’t get kidnapped again,” Muramasa said with a smile, moving to hug her goodbye. “I look forward to see you at work.”

"If I do I'll let you lock me away in Oriental Town." She smirked, hugging him back.

“Deal.” He pulled away and sighed. “Behave yourself.” He turned, and he and Antonio left the two occupants of the apartment alone once more.

Kotetsu sighed and looked up at Barnaby, "…We're alone again."

“Yeah…I suppose we could do some of that getting to know each other now.”

She nodded, taking his hand and bringing it up to her lips. "I…haven't done this in a very long time…I'm not sure where to start."

“Well, how about we start with a little kissing, and we’ll see where it goes from there?”

Her cheeks flushed, "Didn't get enough last night?" she asked, leaning in against him.

“I guess not. I did enjoy it last night.” Barnaby chuckled lightly as his arms fell around her waist.

"Then…" She closed her eyes, tilting her chin up towards him in encouragement.

Gently and slowly he connected his lips with hers.

Kotetsu's arms moved up his chest and hooked around his neck and shoulders to help pull herself up into the kiss. Her lips meeting his in a soft passion.

The two kissed for a good couple of minutes before they pulled away to catch their breath. Barnaby smiled and chuckled. “Honestly I never thought I’d be able to kiss you.”

"I never thought I'd want to kiss you… I—I mean, I never expected to fall for you…I…" she hid her face, afraid she had insulted him.

“Strange how things worked out like this.”

"Funny how the heart works…" She touched his cheek, "…Bunny…"

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu again, lifting her up from the ground a little.

She gave a little moan against his lips, "You taste sweet…"

“Do I? I’ve never noticed.”

She smiled and nodded, "Oh!" she pulled back to look at him, "Do you have work today? I shouldn't be distracting you from your work…"

“No, I got the day off. Lloyds was kind enough to let me rest after last night. We only have to worry about a hero call happening.”

"Oh, then I don't have to worry about what we do today affecting your job…or mine." He kissed him again.

“Nope. We have the whole day to ourselves to do whatever we want.” Barnaby sighed happily in the kiss.

"I vote for a nice relaxing day of not having to deal with anything but ourselves… she hummed.

“I would love nothing more than to do that.”

"Let's go someplace more comfortable, then."

“Back to the bedroom?” Barnaby smiled as he grabbed her hand and started to move towards the bedroom.

"Well, you don't have a couch, so…" she confirmed, moving along with him to the bedroom and to the bed.

“The bed is the best place for this stuff anyways.” Barnaby chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kotetsu, more passionately than before.

Kotetsu leaned back, guiding him with her lips until he was over her, her hand slipping along his side, feeling the curve of his hip. Barnaby’s hands were on either side of Kotetsu, trapping her where she lay as she was assaulted with more kisses. Barnaby moaned a little as they kissed.

Her fingers slipped up under the bottom of his shirt, lightly tickling over his skin to his abs, then back around to his back where her hands dived deeper, sliding up his back.

The action made Barnaby shiver, yet he continued to kiss Kotetsu passionately.

She smiled with a hum, "Are you ticklish, Bunny?"

“I didn’t think I was…” He swallowed. “Or maybe I’m just getting too excited.”

"Excited?" She shifted up a little closer.

“Y-yeah…” He pulled away a little, not wanting Kotetsu to feel entitled to doing anything. “I can calm myself down though…”

But Kotetsu followed, her lips pressing under his jaw, "It's fine. We're just kissing and getting to know each other better, right?"

“Yeah, we are.” Barnaby moaned and tilted his head back.

"Then there won't be a problem." She purred.

“No, there won’t be.” The blond pulled back and stood up, removing his shirt and going back to kissing Kotetsu.

She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head in interest, "Giving me a treat?"

“I got hot…” He moved his hands to her hips and pulled them gently towards him.

"You already were hot…" she flirted.

“So I’ve been told many times.” He smirked and moved to kiss her neck.

"Not by me…"

“You told me just now though.”

"I was trying to flirt with you…"

“Then keep telling me how hot I am. Am I nice when I’m hot?”

"Nice?"

“Uh… good looking?” Barnaby flushed a little.

She laughed and relaxed on the bed, "Clearly we both suck at flirting."

“I have the looks, but I don’t have the charm at all. I really do suck at flirting.” He laughed and fell to the side of Kotetsu.

"Maybe that's a good thing—we match." She laughed.

“I guess we do.” He leaned over and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.

"Bunny…can we not go public about us? I don't really want to deal with all that attention again like when they thought we were dating…"

“I don’t want to go through all that again either. It was too much to worry about.”

She nodded, "Just family and friends. –And next time you go on a lunch date with an attractive model, you need to tell me first!"

“Well, there will be no need to do that now, will there? I have you instead, and you’re way more attractive.”

"Oh no I'm not. I have stretch marks and aging lines—and right now bruises everywhere…"

“You’re still prettier than Rosalin will ever be in my eyes…” Barnaby reached a hand out and stroked Kotetsu’s hair.

"Maybe you should get your glasses checked…" Kotetsu laughed, leaning into his touch.

“My glasses are perfectly fine. You should get your eyes checked out because you can’t see how attractive you are.”

"Oh yeah?" She lifted her dress while pulling the blanket over to cover her waist down in order to show him her stretch marks.

“So what, you have stretch marks. They show you’ve been through some things. Same go with your scars. They shouldn’t be something that deems you unattractive. Besides, it’s your personality that’s most attractive to me, and I love you because of that, not the way you look.”

"I don't—others do. These marks are from carrying Kaede for nine months. I'm proud of them. But I learned fast on a trip to the beach, that men who were not my Tomoya found them to be very ugly…"

“I’m not Tomoya, and I don’t find them ugly. I like them.” Barnaby traced one fo the stretch marks lightly with his index finger.

"Really? You aren't just saying that because you're crazy and want me as a girlfriend?"

"I'm not just saying that, Kotetsu. Your stretch marks aren't ugly."

"Then it's official! You're crazy about me." She grinned, dropping her dress back into place.

"You just now figured that out?" Barnaby smirked and chuckled.

"Yes?"

The blond sighed and buried his face in her neck. "You're so thick headed sometimes, but I still love you."

"It's only been less than a day since you confessed…" she pointed out in her defense.

"You're still thick headed."

"And you're—fluffy-headed…" she said, messing with his curls.

“Fluffy-headed?” Barnaby chuckled and kissed Kotetsu’s forehead. “I don’t think that’s a thing.”

"Sure it is! Look at this fluff and curls up here."

“If you say so.”

"I do…" She said, kissing a curl that was wrapped around her finger.

"I think you like my hair too much."

"It's pretty."

"Pretty? What, do I have girly hair now?"

"Bunny—you spend more time and money on your hair than Kaede and I do combined."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's hard to maintain my hair."

"And the result is pretty hair."

"Handsome hair," Barnaby corrected.

"Nah, pretty hair. Handsome face."

"I'm all handsome!"

"No, I'd say a mix of handsome, pretty, and…sexy." She blushed.

“Now we’re talking.” Barnaby chuckled and pulled Kotetsu closer to kiss her neck.

* * *

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

It took a week and a half before Barnaby was able to get enough time off work to escort Kotetsu back to her home town. A hero's work was never done. Even on days when they didn't have to go into the office, they were still considered 'on call' for any emergency that would call upon the heroes.

The two caught the early morning train out of Sternbild and arrived safely in the small country town. They had debated as to if they should drive or take the train as it had been confirmed that Trey and some of his men had, in fact, escaped and were still at large. 

Upon stepping off the train onto the platform, Kotetsu checked her watch and sighed, "Masa isn't our ride to the house like he usually is as he's in the city still, I know we have bags, but want to walk around town a little before we find a ride?"

“Sure. I’ve never been in a small town before, anyways. I’ve always lived in the city.”

"We can go leave our bags in Masa's shop." She smiled, turning to leas the way to the bar and liquor store. She had a copy of the key, so they slipped in the back door and left their bags along the wall where they could grab them later. Then she locked the door again and turned to her boyfriend with a smile, "Okay, what would you like to see first?"

“Well, what’s around town? Any good places to eat, parks, shops?”

"There's a kid's park with a few trails for walking, downtown has a lot of locally owned shops and places to eat. We're right on the edge of it."

“We can walk down town, and then go to the park.”

"Grab a snack to eat. Mom will have made lunch for us when we get to the house, so we don't need to get much." She smiled, taking his hand.

He squeezed her hand as they started walking. “The small town atmosphere is actually pretty nice. I expected it to be boring.”

"It's nice to visit, but sometimes it can get boring as a kid. Everything closes early except the bars. Well, on most days. Sometimes we have festivals and some shops will stay open longer."

“Oh good. That means the town is quiet at night” Barnaby sighed happily.

"Yes, and everyone knows everyone here."

“Ah… so I bet everyone knows me already.”

"Well, hero fans would know you. You being here is sort of a big deal…we don't get many celebrities."

“I imagine so. It’s such a small town. I almost didn’t think towns like this still existed to be honest.”

"Of course they do. Where else would fresh produce come from? You can't farm in the city."

“I knew it all came from outside the city, I just didn’t know small towns like this could produce it all.”

"The town is just the center of the county. For miles around there is all farm land. We don't have a farm, but we have a decent sized piece of land, and Mom has an impressive garden."

“I can’t wait to see it.” Barnaby smiled down at Kotetsu and moved closer to her.

"How about ice cream?" she said as they passed by a candy shop.

“Ice cream sounds great.”

"Good." She smiled and pulled him into the shop. Kids running everywhere trying to choose a sweet treat to enjoy on that hot summer day. "They make it in store. Lots of fun flavors here!"

Practically skipping, she moved to the freezer display in the back and looked down at the flavors available that day. "Oh! Bunny, you should get that one!" she pointed to a flavor labeled 'carrot cake'.

“Carrot cake? Now you’re just teasing me… although it does sound good.” He looked over the flavors, trying to ignore the many stares from the children he was receiving. Finally he sighed and gave in. “Alright, I’ll get the carrot cake flavor, but only to make you happy.” He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Cutie." She giggled and chose her own flavor, asking the teenager behind the counter for their cones and receiving them before moving to the register to wait in line, licking her ice cream.

Barnaby took his cone and took a lick of it, then decided to lean forward and steal a lick of Kotetsu’s.

"Mixing flavors?" she asked, "Is it good mixed?"

“Eh, it’s okay. But…” He leaned in closer and smirked before whispering to her. “I think you taste a lot better.”

Her cheeks flushed. "…You're getting better at flirting…"

“I get a lot of practice in with you now.” He chuckled and moved back, continuing to eat his own ice cream.

"Can I have a taste?"

“Yeah sure.” He moved his cone closer to her so she could like it.

She smiled and leaned in, taking a big lick of the treat, getting some on her nose.

“Now who’s the cutie?” He chuckled and wiped off the ice cream from her nose.

"You." She grinned.

They paid for their ice cream and moved out of the crowded shop to head to the park to walk through.

“The air is so much cleaner out here,” Barnaby said as he finished up his cone. “There aren’t as many cars out here to pollute the air.”

"We call it 'fresh air'." She giggled, watching a group of kids play a game of tag.

“Okay, smarty.” He playfully nudged her elbow.

Kotetsu nudged him back, "Well, one of us have to be."

“And that would be me, right?”

"Nope, you just said it was me!"

“Savage. How Tomoya put up with you is a mystery to me.” Barnaby rolled his eyes and pulled Kotetsu closer to kiss her cheek.

"Similar to how you do, I'm sure."

“You’re probably right. You can be thick headed, but you’re a really nice person who’s hard not to fall for.”

She chuckled and popped onto her toes to kiss him before pulling away, licking up a dribble of her ice cream that had almost reached her fingers.

“And you’re a tease.” Barnaby licked his lips with a chuckle.

"So are you."

“Maybe we should do something about that.” The blond glanced around to see if anyone was around that might see them.

"Oh? And just what are you plotting?" she asked. Only the afternoon before, he had suddenly pulled her aside in his office and took her breath away with a kiss across her desk.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe something like this.” He chuckled and pulled her behind a tree and kissed her gently, away from anyone’s line of sight.

"We'll get caught…" She moaned into his lips.

“I made sure no one was looking, so relax.” His lips moved against hers slowly, savoring every moment of the kiss.

"Ewwwww kissing big kids!" a very young voice suddenly interrupted, a little girl about four stood pointing at them.

Barnaby’s eyes went wide instantly as he looked at the girl. “Oh jeez…” He looked back at Kotetsu with a red face.

She laughed, "Told you. Kids can sneak up on you."

“Kids,” Barnaby scoffed. “Go back to your parents, little girl. I’m sure they’re worried about you.”

"Daddy's over dere." She pointed. "Daddy can kick your butt!"

“Uh… I’d rather he didn’t kick my butt.” Barnaby looked over to where the girl was pointing.

"Den don't talk to me! You stwanger!"

“…Okay?”

Kotetsu laughed, "You're a very good girl, then. Not wanting to talk to strangers. You are growing up to be such a big girl!" She took Barnaby's hand, "I'll take this stranger far away, okay?"

The girl nodded and turned, skipping away.

Barnaby let out a huge sigh. “I’m not as good with kids as I thought I was, I guess…”

"Oh, she was brutal. Sure put you in your place." Kotetsu teased. "You were fine."

“How are you even supposed to argue with a kid? It’s not possible to ever win!” He shrugged and shook his head.

"It's possible…once you learn. It helps if you actually know them, though."

“That girl came out of nowhere. And why did she even start to talk to us if she knew not to talk to strangers? Kids are so weird…”

"Aren't they adorable? Ah, I miss when Kaede was that little…"

“I guess kids can be adorable…” Barnaby shrugged again and started to walk away.

"I love kids…Tomoya and I had discussed having another one…"

“But… that didn’t happen. Do you still think about what it would be like to have another one?”

She took a deep breath, "I do. And if the time is right and if I'm with an amazing man who wants to be a father…I'd want to."

“I thought so. You don’t seem like the kind of woman to only want one kid.”

She bit her lip, "…And you? Have you ever thought about being a dad?"

“Well… not recently. Actually, not at all. I’m not saying I don’t want to be a dad, it’s just not at the top of my priorities list right now.”

Kotetsu nodded in understanding. Barnaby was young and working as a hero while trying to find justice for his parents. He had a lot on his plate.

“But maybe if I get things settled a little… I think I might want to have a kid.”

"You're in no rush." She said, squeezing his hand.

“I know, but maybe I’ll change my mind sometime. I guess it would depend on the mood.” He shrugged and squeezed her hand back.

"And our relationship…"

“Of course.” Barnaby leaned down and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.

"We have to tell Kaede about us, still. Every time we talked I never got around to telling her about us…"

“You need to tell her soon. I don’t want her getting mad at me. She’s already mad at Antonio, and I’d rather not be on that list.”

"He broke my heart—you are mending it. Big difference, Bunny."

“Which is why we should tell her soon.”

"Today—when we get home."

Barnaby nodded. "I hope she won't be too upset..."

"Well…she does really look up to you."

"She asked me to teach her some fighting the other day."

"Did she?" Kotetsu looked up at him, "What did you say?"

"I told her I would teach her some when I got the chance."

"I think that's good idea…to teach her so she can defend herself if something were to happen. Tomoya was supposed to teach her a few things when she was older, but…"

“I’ll gladly take his place in teaching her some things. She said she wants to be a hero just like her dad.” Barnaby’s eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, Kaede is a NEXT now. Her powers developed when she was really upset about you being gone.”

"Wh-what? She never told me!"

“Well, I’m sure she didn’t want you to worry about her while you were recovering.”

"It's my job to worry—what is her powers? Are they the same as Tomoya's?"

“I think she has the ability to copy powers, though I’m not fully sure on that. It’s just what it seems to me.”

"Copy…I didn't know that was possible. It seems like it would be really confusing and hard to master…"

“It would be, especially if the copied power keeps changing all the time. I don’t know how she’s going to manage it.”

"She may need help… Isn't there a special school for kids with NEXT powers, now?"

“Yeah, I went to it up until I became a hero. I think it should be able to help her with her power.”

"Is it a good school? Expensive?"

“It’s very good, but it can be a bit expensive. However, they do have payment plans that would be easier on those who can’t afford the tuition all at once.”

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "It'll be rough still… Bunny…do—you think you could help me with my drinking problem? That money could really help with paying for Kaede's school if she wants to go—and really, she should…they will be able to help her where I can't…"

“Of course I’ll help you. I’ll also help with paying for her to go there, and don’t tell me not to because I will still do it. She’s worth the money. You both are.”

"But--!" Kotetsu started to protest.

“No, no.” He shushed her by putting his index finger to her lips gently. “I’m going to help you because I care. This is going to help you, and I don’t want to see you have debt because of you trying to provide your daughter with good help.”

"I can't ask this of you…"

“You’re not asking. I’m offering, and even then I won’t let you say no.” Barnaby brushed away some of her hair and smiled.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "Bunny…I…don't know how to even start thanking you…"

"Don't. I'm doing this to help you and Kaede. There's no need to thank me."

"I need to thank you. It means so much…"

"Fine but thank me later. Like when she's done at the academy."

"I can't thank you before then?" Kotetsu asked, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

"Nope. I won't let you." He chuckled, hugging her tight.

"Not even start to thank you with a kiss?"

"Well... I guess you can kiss me, but it won't be a thank you kiss."

"You don't get to deny my thanks portrayed in this kiss." She whispered, pulling herself up into his lips.

“I’ll ignore it then,” he said after the kiss with a smirk.

"You can't! This is my thank you for being so sweet! If you don't accept it then I will refuse every penny!"

“You’re difficult to argue with, I hope you know.” Barnaby kissed her again. “You’re welcome.”

Kotetsu have a triumphant smile and kissed his cheek, "I know."

“And you say I’m the cute one.” He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, you are." She giggled, taking his hand as she continued to walk. "Ahh! My ice cream melted all over my hand! Did you grab extra napkins?"

“No, I didn’t. Guess you have to lick it off for now.”

"Uhg, I'll be all sticky…"

“You can clean up when we get back to your bother’s bar.”

"True." She sighed.

The couple continued to walk around the park until they finished their melty treats. Then they walked around the downtown area a little bit more, Kotetsu pointing out places as they passed by. A few people approached them, mostly to greet Kotetsu warmly and express their relief that she was safe again, but once they noticed who she was with, he also received attention, roped into giving autographs and taking pictures with people on their phones.

Once they got back to the bar, Kotetsu let them in and hurried to the sink behind the bar to wash her hands.

Barnaby sighed and leaned against the bar inside. “Nice to know I have fans way out here, but honestly, I wasn’t expecting anyone to notice.”

"You are hard not to notice." She smiled, drying her hands.

“I know that. I was just hoping it’d be more like that diner we ate at back in the city. Not that I hate it here, don’t get me wrong.”

"We don't get many celebrities stopping in this town. You are new and exciting to everyone. If you come here enough, they'll get used to you and things will calm down a bit."

“I have a feeling I will start to come here more often, so hopefully they get used to me soon.” He stood back upright and looked at Kotetsu.

"Give it at least three trips." She said, opening the mini fridge under the counter and selecting a juicy strawberry, biting into it as she walked over to him. She licked her lips and smiled, offering the second half to him.

He took the strawberry with his teeth and removed the leaves before eating the rest of it. “So two more times of coming here and people should know by then that we’re together.”

"That too…" She flushed, "You know…no one knew Tomoya was a hero until after he passed… They all thought he was a lawyer."

“What? I would think that his home town would know…This is his home town right?”

"Sort of. He and his grandfather who had custody of him moved here from the city when he was in high school. The fresh air helped with his grandfather's health and prolonged his life for a few more years."

“And that’s how you met him? You lived here and went to school here your whole life, and then Mr. Perfect suddenly popped into your life…”

"Pretty much. Though I had still been dating Antonio when Tomoya moved here. We didn't start dating until senior year."

“Ah. So when did you and Antonio break up? If you don’t mind me asking.”

"Towards the end of sophomore year."

“It’s nice that you guys stayed friends. Most people stay away from their exes.”

"We had grown up together. We were friends before we were dating. Plus the breakup wasn't an ugly one. It was easy to stay friends after emotions calmed down."

“That’s good. I don’t have any experience with any of that, so I’m glad to hear that you stayed friends.”

"I promise not every breakup is like what they show on TV." She laughed, "…though I hope you won't have to find out for yourself…"

“I don’t plan on that.” Barnaby smiled and put and arm around her waist. “You’re too good to let go.”

"I hope so." She lingered in his arms a moment before speaking again, "Ready to go home and meet my mom?"

“As I’ll ever be. I’m also ready to see Kaede again.”

She nodded and pulled away, "I'll get us a ride, then." She said, pulling out her phone. Soon, a car pulled up outside the bar and she went out to greet the driver who then helped them load their bags and drove them out to the country home.

Barnaby enjoyed watching the countryside fly by as they traveled out to the Kaburagi home. There hadn’t been a time in his whole life that he remembered ever going out to the country, so it was a nice breather away from the busy life of the city.

"You look like you are in Wonderland."  Kotetsu teased, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

“I almost feel like I am. I don’t think I’ve seen this much green in one place my whole life.”

She giggled and pointed ahead at a house up a small hill, "That's home."

He looked to where she pointed, and his eyes lit up a little. “Looks cozy.”

"It is. It's where Masa and I grew up."

“I bet it looks even better on the inside.”

The car pulled up the drive and parked until they unloaded their bags. Kotetsu then lead Barnaby inside, pausing to take off her shoes. "No shoes allowed past this point. You can borrow Masa's slippers if you don't want to walk around in your socks."

“I’ll be fine in my socks,” Barnaby said while removing his boots and setting them next to Kotetsu’s shoes.

She nodded and stepped out of the entryway, "Mom? Kaede? I'm home!" she called out.

“Mom?!” Kaede’s voice could be heard from the other side of the house, and soon there were hurried footsteps as the girl ran down the halls. She grunted as she hit the wall due to her power not quite being controlled, but as soon as she caught sight of her mother, she let her power take her to her mother, and she hugged Kotetsu tight with her face buried in the woman’s shoulder.

"Kaede," She hugged her tight, "I've missed you so much." She pulled back and looked down at her glowing daughter, "So what's all this I hear about my baby being a NEXT?"

“Oh, Mom, it’s been terrible! I can’t control my power at all! I’ve been running into walls and getting all sorts of metallic things stuck to me, and I broke a cup the other day that was in my hands!”

"I have absolutely no idea what that would be like." The mother chuckled, "But Bunny probably does." She looked back at her boyfriend.

“It’s a little rough at first,” Barnaby shrugged. “But you get it down after a little practice.”

“I hope so, because I hate this.”

Kotetsu pet her daughter's hair and sighed, "Bunny told me earlier that that NEXT academy is a good school and can help new NEXTs a lot with learning to control their powers…would you be interested in transferring?"

“A NEXT academy? I… I don’t know.”

"Bunny went there. You can talk to him about it before you decide. I just want to make it an option for you. I want what's best for you, but that includes what you want. You can stay in Sternbild Public if you want."

“It would help if I had some friends going with me…But I don’t know if any of my friends are NEXTs like me!”

"I don't know, hun, but you could make new friends at school, and see your old friends out of school. You won't be alone."

Kaede sighed. “I need to think about it. I’m not sure I’m ready to go to the academy yet.”

“You don’t need to make a choice now,” Barnaby said with a smile. “You’ll have plenty of time to decide if you want to go or not. Besides, I’d much rather you go there after we take care of Trey.”

"Plus there is still time left with summer break. You have all the time you need. Just give it some thought." She kissed the top of her head and sighed, hugging her again. "Where's your grandma?"

“Grandma is outside. She’s been working on her garden a lot since you disappeared.”

"The garden has always been calming to her…I swear if she was a NEXT, she'd have a literal green thumb." Kotetsu laughed, "Come on, let's go out to see her and introduce her to Bunny."

“I forgot she hasn’t met Barnaby yet!” Kaede ran out to the back to her grandma, leaving Kotetsu and Barnaby quickly behind.

“Someone’s excited,” Barnaby commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Kotetsu took his hand and lead him to the garden, stopping at the edge of the porch. "Hey, Mom."

The elderly woman was already walking towards the porch, and she met her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Oh Kotetsu…you worry me too much."

Kaede moved next to Barnaby with a giggle. "I told you she'd be fine, Grandma."

"Oh hush, child. You were just as worried! You even stole your mother's old stuffed rabbit from the attic to sleep with!"

"I... I just wanted something to sleep with, that's all." The girl flushed.

"Something that reminded you of your mother." The woman agreed.

"...Yeah." Kaede sighed. "I was worried Mom wasn't coming back...like Dad."

"And that's why she needs to not make this a habit!"

"It was seriously just one time! Had I the chance, I would have fought back—and you know I would have."

Anju sighed, "I know, Baby…" her gaze then fell on Barnaby, "Ah, and you must be the new boyfriend, Barnaby."

Both Kaede's and Barnaby's eyes went wide. Barnaby flushed a deep red, and Kaede's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Kaede nearly shrieked. "You're joking!"

"You know I don't joke about such things. A mother always knows—plus Kotetsu said some very telling things over the phone the morning after her rescue."

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me?! When did this happen?!"

"R-Right after the rescue…Bunny confessed, I was overwhelmed at the time with everything, but later I—I kissed him, and after that, well…"

"Oh my god..." The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Tell me when you decide to get a boyfriend! I expect to know these things, especially if it's possible your boyfriend will become my step dad!"

"I-It's a bit early for that…"

"I still want to know these things, Mom!"

"You know now…we were planning on telling you today at dinner…"

"Oh good, you were going to tell me. I feel a bit better about this, but..." Kaede looked at Barnaby and shook her head. "How in the world did you manage to land Barnaby as your boyfriend?"

"No idea…" Kotetsu responded, flashing Barnaby a smile.

"Well, as long as he's not a jerk like Antonio... I guess he can stay."

"I can keep him? Yay, thank you, Kaede!" Kotetsu cooed, pulling the girl into a childish hug.

"If he stats acting like you though, you'll be in trouble!"

"I can't even get you to act like me, and I raised you from my womb."

“I have more of Dad in me, I guess. I did end up with NEXT powers.”

"And his smarts…" She smiled.

"And I'll be a hero just like him in no time."

Kotetsu's smile faltered with worry, "Yeah… He'd be so proud of you…"

"I hope he approves of Barnaby." Kaede smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You better go tell him soon all that's happened."

"We'll go visit him together, if you'd like."

"I think you should actually go by yourself to tell him. I've told him all I think about Barnaby already."

"Have you told him about your powers?"

"Yep. I told him how much I hate it so far."

"After talking to him so much about how you really wanted to be a NEXT like him?" Kotetsu teased.

"Well now that I am it's different!"

Kotetsu chuckled, "Just…promise me you'll be careful once you get your dream job…"

“I will. Besides, I’ll have Barnaby to help me.”

“That’s still quite a ways off, but yes, I might still be a hero by then. If I am, I’ll be the oldest hero, no doubt.” Barnaby chuckled.

"Maybe." Kotetsu chuckled.

* * *

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Barnaby’s stuff was moved into Muramasa’s unused room and unpacked for the short stay he would have in the Kaburagi home. If he would have had the choice, he would have rather stayed in Kotetsu’s room, but that room was mostly a storage room, and there had been enough stuff moved to fit only Kotetsu in the room, thus Barnaby was moved into the cleaner, less cluttered room. Barnaby could be a bit of a clean freak sometimes.

The hero took a shower that night and retired to his room to relax. So much had happened recently, and he was glad he had actual time to spend doing nothing but relaxing.

Through the window the moonlight was bright as it fell into the room, and the stars were brighter than the city boy had ever seen them to be. He gazed out at the night sky, lost in thought when the door creaked open and soft footsteps drew closer.

Kotetsu appeared over the bed and pulled back the blanket and slipped in, curling up against Barnaby's back.

Barnaby turned his head a little to see who had crawled in the bed with him, and he smiled once he saw it was Kotetsu. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked quietly.

"I didn't want to sleep alone…and Masa has a big bed, so I didn't think you would mind..." She shifted even closer, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

“No, you’re fine. I was just watching the stars.” Barnaby turned over to his other side and pulled Kotetsu in to cuddle.

"Good…my bed was too lonely." She said, laying her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. "I'm getting too used to sharing a bed again…"

“There’s no such thing. Besides, it’s nice to sleep with another person in the bed.”

"I'm glad you feel the same way…" She trailed off, tilting her head up to press their lips together. The kiss was gentle, but it showed so much love and passion in it that Barnaby never wanted it to stop. Kotetsu's hands slid in small circular motions over her boyfriend's chest and shoulder as she continued to lock their lips together.

Without really thinking, Barnaby let his hands wander to Kotetsu’s hips, pulling hers against his and kissing her with more passion than before.

Kotetsu moaned, shifting to press intimately against her boyfriend.

He pulled her on top of him so she was sitting on his hips and sat up so they could kiss again. Barnaby’s hands moved up her back slowly and teasingly, stopping just under her shoulder blades.

"Bunny…." She hummed, slipping his hands down along his sides.

“I love you, Kotetsu,” he whispered against her lips. A small shiver ran up his spine.

"I love…you…" She whispered back, blinking down at him, cheeks flushed as a familiar fire seemed to light up deep within her again.

Barnaby smiled at her and kissed her jaw lightly. He kissed her over and over, moving down to her neck and biting lightly when he reached the base.

"Bunny..?" She questioned, his hands moving to the waistband of his shorts.

He looked back at her and tilted his head slightly, hands stopping. “Something wrong?”

She shook her head, "I just…tonight feels…a little different than the others…is…that okay?"

“Of course it’s okay. I don’t know why it wouldn’t. If you’re not comfortable though, we can stop.” Barnaby brought a hand up to Kotetsu’s cheek and stroked it gently.

Again, she shook her head, "You are the one new to all this."

“And I’m perfectly fine with it all, dispite it being my first time…” He flushed a little. “Okay, maybe I’m a bit nervous…”

"But you…want to, right? I don't want you to feel you have to…"

“Honestly it’s too late to stop now. But I do want to. We just can’t let your brother know.” Barnaby slipped his shorts off as another shiver ran up his spine. “This is his room and his bed.”

"Shhh!" she put her finger over his lips, "Don't make me think of my brother. That's not sexy…"

Sitting up, she lifted her long night gown up and over her head, leaving herself in nothing but her underwear in the moonlight.

Barnaby’s eyes widened slightly and gave a giddy laugh. “Sorry… I’m more nervous than I thought I was.”

Kotetsu took his hand and guided it up along her side to her breast, "It's okay. This is about love and making each other feel good…"

“Then you’re doing a great job already. I feel like I’m slacking.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I hope I can make you feel good, though. I want us both to feel good…” His hand started to caress her slowly.

"Don't be afraid to touch…" She whispered before disappearing under the blankets between his legs. A moment later wet lips slipped around him and slid down his shaft, her tongue teasingly massaging him.

Barnaby jumped a little and grabbed the sheets. “God damn… y-you’re not afraid to touch, that’s for sure…”

She pulled back to respond, "I remember the look on your face when I did that shot Fire Emblem got me… I thought I'd give you a full sample…" she blushed before lowering herself once again.

“I think I like this better than the drink…” Barnaby let out a small moan.

She moaned around him, sending low vibrations into his sex as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue and teeth lightly teasing him. The bed creaked slightly as Barnaby arched his back. His mind was completely blank of anything but Kotetsu. He couldn’t form proper words anymore, and he was perfectly okay with that, as long as Kotetsu didn’t stop her actions. She suddenly sucked in her cheeks, applying more presser to him as she pulled out and then took him back in, speeding up her movements.

The blond let out a strained moan, trying to keep quiet as best as he could, before his stomach knotted up. “A-ah, Kotetsu…” Without much more of a warning, Barnaby reached his limit, making him twitch and pant heavily as he went through his climax.

Kotetsu slid down deep, letting him fill her mouth so she could swallow it and they wouldn't leave a mess on the bedding. When his climax calmed, she pulled up and licked her lips, looking up at him.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow after he was able to think properly again. “You… swallowed that? Isn’t that harmful to your health or something? I mean I know we didn't want to make a mess, but..."

"It's perfectly fine." She reassured him, sliding back up to kiss him, "Don't worry about it."

“If you say so… I guess you are the more experienced one here.” He kissed her back, pulling her close and moving his hands down to Kotetsu’s underwear.

"Is there anything you'd like to try?"

“I…don’t know.” He flushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"You can take them off me if you want." She whispered, leaning into his ear before kissing it.

“O-okay… okay, I’ll do that…” He swallowed and paused before tugging Kotetsu’s underwear down little by little until they were completely off.

She moved with him, allowing him to remove them completely before she settled next to him, "I'm going to let you take the lead from here."

“If you’re sure… I’ll try not to mess up to bad.” He chuckled slightly as he crawled on top of her, assaulting her neck with kisses and gentle bites.

"Mmmh! You'll do fine, I'm sure…" she moaned, slipping her arms around him.

He moved down to her collar bone, and then to her stomach and down to her hips. He was getting more excited the further down he went, and he was shaking more too. He felt almost too nervous to go on. “You are okay with this still, right?” He was stalling, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He was very nervous.

"Don’t stop," she moaned softly, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Barnaby nodded and spread her legs with shaking hands. Moving one hand, he dipped one finger into her, chewing on his upper lip out of nervousness.

She let out a tiny gasp, closing her eyes. So far he was doing well. He was a little hesitant, but so had she, her first time.

He continued moving his finger deeper into her, trying to calm his breathing as he started to move another finger into her with a little difficulty. “Oh jeez,” he breathed out.

"Take your time…" she coached breathlessly, "Work me loose until you can get at least three fingers in comfortably."

He managed to get the two fingers in, and then he started to move them around, curling them and scissoring them to loosen her up. His breathing turned into light panting. Kotetsu started moaning more, parting her legs as he brought her pleasure.

Though they hadn’t done much yet, Barnaby was greatly enjoying teasing and pleasuring Kotetsu. There had been a time in his life when he thought he would never be with anyone, and then he met Kotetsu. From that moment on, there was no denying his feelings for her, and wanting to make her happy after the tragedy in her life was number one on his list. So what they were doing now, the intimate touching, wasn’t only sexual and pleasurable, but also loving and full of care.

Finally Barnaby was able to get a third finger into Kotetsu carefully and comfortably. He continued to move his fingers inside of her until he was nearly unable to hold back, and he removed them slowly to give Kotetsu a chance to relax and catch her breath.

She slowly relaxed, sinking back into the bedding as she looked up at him with a smile, "See? You did great…" she flushed.

“I guess I didn’t do too bad…” he agreed. “You ready to keep going?” Barnaby didn’t need to mention his throbbing member that was driving him crazy.

She nodded, lightly biting her lower lip.

“Okay…” Barnaby moved a little closer and spread her legs a little more; grabbing her hips and making sure he was in the right position before he pressed the tip of his member into her slowly, breath caught in his throat.

Kotetsu's soft moan grew a little louder, and her arms moved around his shoulders in encouragement. This was it…she was sleeping with Bunny—the first man in her life since her husband—and she was both nervous and excited.

His hands were on either side of her head, and he looked down at her as he slid inside of her. It felt tight still, like he almost wouldn’t fit all the way. He was, after all, rather large, and it had been a worry of his since they started that he wouldn’t fit. But as he continued that worry went away, and he stopped once he was all the way in.

"Oh my god, B-Bunny…" She moaned again, cracking open her honey-colored eyes to look up at his moonlit form above her.

He smiled gently and brushed some hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful... I hope you know that."

"…I'll trust you on that…" She smiled, cupping his cheek and guiding him down to her lips.

Their lips brushed together in a small kiss. Then Barnaby sat back on his knees, trying to keep inside of Kotetsu. "Ready?"

She nodded, "More than I thought I'd ever be…" she flushed.

"Same..." He took a deep breath and pulled his hips back slowly, and moved them back just as slowly with a sigh.

She gasped; having forgotten what it felt like to have a man she loved inside her. As he started up his slow pace, her heart pounded and she let out little moans to let him know she enjoyed it.

Barnaby kept his slow pace, loving how teasing it was to both him and Kotetsu. He tried to keep his own moans contained so they wouldn't end up waking Anju or Kaede. Luckily, Kaede's room was down the hall next to Kotetsu's room…but Anju's room was right next to Muramasa's, so the old woman would have the best chance at being awakened if they grew too loud.

"Ahh-ah!" She gasped out, tilting her hips to meet his rhythm and moving a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans and gasps.

They went slow so the bed wouldn't creak so much. That would have given them away quicker than their moans, and being caught really wasn't something either of them needed.

Barnaby panted as he thrust his hips against Kotetsu's. It felt so good to connect with her like this. Sex with her was unlike anything he could have imagined, and he knew it would only get better. "Oh, Kotetsu...oh God..."

"Y-you're getting loud! M-my mom…" She gasped, "K-kiss me!"

Barnaby wasted no time in smashing his lips against hers, silencing him as he picked up the pace slightly.

Their moans and gasps were softened by the kiss as their passion grew and hands roamed freely over each other.

They kissed and pleasured each other for what seemed like forever. Time had no meaning to them, and they weren't going to stop until they had to.

From Barnaby's perspective, his being able to go on for this long was almost unbelievable. He didn't want it to end, the way he rubbed up against her and the feeling of just being inside her. It was like she was his perfect match, and even though she had been married to a perfect match before, he was sure he was her second perfect match. They were soul mates, finally finding each other after hurt and pain.

Suddenly, Kotetsu seemed to tense up, her arms pulling Barnaby in closer as her body shook and she gasped into his shoulder, trying not to cry out as her climax hit, leaving her trembling in his arms.

Barnaby paused his movement, clenching his teeth together and sucking in a breath as he felt Kotetsu tense up around him. He tried, he really did, to hold off his own climax, but the way Kotetsu was tensed up around him was too much, and soon he was a gasping and shaking mess as his second climax for that night washed over him harder than the first.

"Ah—ah…" Kotetsu gasped softly as they slowly calmed together, tapped of energy, but still holding each other tight. She was unable to form words as they collapsed against the pillows.

Barnaby panted heavily, his eyes closed as he absorbed the bliss that came after the climax. His arms were wrapped round Kotetsu tight, and they lay there for a few minutes before he pulled out of her slowly, nuzzling her neck.

"Bunny…that was…" She finally whispered once she could find words once more, "…amazing." She rolled onto her side, snuggling up against him and closing her eyes.

"I can say the same... God damn." He chuckled lightly and pulled her closer. "Definitely something we need to do again some time."

She nodded with a small hum, "I won't say no to that…"

"So I did do a good job. That's a relief to know."

"I knew you would… she sighed with a yawn, "I love you, Bunny…"

"I love you too, Kotetsu." Barnaby kissed the top of her head and also yawned. They both fell asleep soon afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The dim moonlight brightened as the sun came up, replacing the stars with hues of red and orange as the rays fell through the window and across the floor of Muramasa's bedroom where Kotetsu still slumbered in Barnaby's arms.

The sunlight didn't wake Barnaby until it shine directly on his face, causing him to groan softly as he woke up. Opening his eyes was a mistake, as the light nearly blinded him, so he grunted and squeezed his eyes shut again.

A soft moan seemed to answer, "Bunny…"

Barnaby opened his eyes again and looked down at Kotetsu in his arms, and he smiled. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. “Morning…”

"Morning…" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up to smile at him.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her. “Sleep well?”

"Mmm, so well." She smiled.

“Good. I can say I’ve probably slept better than I have in a while, thanks to you.”

"Oh yeah?"

“It was good to sleep next to you, and, well… what we did last night was nice.”

She chuckled and rolled over, "Yeah..."

“I… I wasn’t thinking I’d be that good, to be honest. It was my first time, after all.” Barnaby buried his face in Kotetsu’s shoulder.

"I was afraid it had been so long that I'd forgotten how to make my man moan with pleasure…" Kotetsu admitted.

“Looks like you still got it.” Barnaby smirked and kissed her neck.

"I'm glad I was able to keep up…"

“Keep up? Heck, I’m glad I was able to even get that far without falling apart.”

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure." She snuggled up closer, their nude bodies pressing close.

“I’m sure I will. That certainly wasn’t going to be the last time we do that.” He chuckled.

"Mmm, You know what you were missing out on, now, hu?" she smiled, closing her eyes again, "I missed that…I'm glad my first time since Tomoya was you…"

“And I’m glad my first time was with you. If it would have been with anyone else, I’m sure I would have regretted it, especially since I’m so inexperienced.” He flushed a little.

"Maybe…but maybe not. Antonio and I never went all the way, but we did come close a few times as teenagers… And I don't regret what we did do. It helped me be better for Tomoya, and then…for you."

“If I even tried to do something like that as a teen, I would have been so grounded. Maverick made sure my education was put first so I could become a hero.”

"You didn't even try to rebel? Man, I hope Kaede turns out like your teenage self…"

“I wasn’t ever given time to rebel. Besides, I was a goofy kid. You should have seen me when I started out at the Academy. I was a total nerd.”

"Oh, I don't doubt it." She smirked.

“No really. Nerd glasses, baby face, carried my books around everywhere, the whole package. Those were dark days…” He shuddered a little.

"Uh-hu, I didn't doubt you…here, look." She moved and stretched to reach a picture frame on Muramasa's desk near his bed, grabbing it after a little trouble, and pulling back to show him the picture of her, Muramasa, Tomoya, and Antonio. Murmasa looked to be in his twenties, but the other three were obviously still in high school. Antonio seemed to be trying out some facial hair in the form of a beard that didn't really become him, and Kotetsu's hair was up in pigtails, making her look even younger. All three of them had a bit of a baby-face look.

Barnaby tried to stifle his laughter. “Nice. Your bother actually looks happy. I knew he was close with Tomoya, but were they already close at this point?”

"This was when he was unknowing that Tomoya and I were dating. First time they met, if I remember correctly… Tomoya was just one of Antonio's friends for all Masa knew."

“So the four of you were all really close up until Tomoya passed?”

"Yeah…Tomoya really became part of this family—more so than just being my husband. He and my brother grew so close it was like they had grown up together… And Antonio and I held our friendship close, even after we broke up. I guess I grew to love him as a brother, but didn't realize it until after he broke my heart and I was able to heal from it. I felt so stupid for wanting romance with him…"

“You can’t blame yourself. You were lonely and you needed someone, so you went to the person you knew was closest.” Barnaby sighed and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.

"I made a fool of myself." She shook her head, "Even in front of you…"

“No you didn’t, Kotetsu. Don’t say that.” He cupped her face and made her look up at him. “Listen, I know you think you make yourself look like a fool, but you don’t. You’re making yourself look like you, and that’s all that matters. As long as you keep acting like you, you’ll be perfect in my eyes. Don’t ever forget that.”

"Bunny…can I ask you something?"

“Always. What is it?”

"When…did you realize you were falling for me?"

“Oh, maybe a few weeks after you started working for me. It was that quick.”

Her cheeks flushed, "So…even when I was sitting next to you with my eyes on Antonio?"

“Yep. I sat back and watched. I didn’t want to interfere since you two had known each other longer.”

"That must have hurt…"

“It wasn’t too bad. My feelings weren’t as strong then as they are now.”

"I'm sorry I never noticed…"

“Don’t be. It gave me time to actually think about my feelings and confirm they were true. When you disappeared… I knew that I really was falling for you. My heart hurt to think you might be hurt so bad you wouldn’t be able to recover.”

"That day I was taken…that was when I realized my feelings for you…"

“I saw. The surveillance cameras showed you were really upset, and I’m sorry for misleading you to thinking I was dating Rosalin. I should have told you what was going on.”

"I wish you had, too…I wish I hadn't jumped to conclusions and run out so fast…"

“We both made mistakes that day, but we’ve fixed them, and now we’re here.” Barnaby slowly sat up and stretched. “And in need of a shower because we didn’t clean up after last night.”

"Yeah… I feel—" Kotetsu suddenly froze, her eyes wide.

“Kotetsu? You alright?”

"…I…don't remember us using a condom…"

“Uh…I don’t think we did…” Barnaby tensed up a little, his breath catching in his throat.

"…and you…didn't pull out…" She whispered.

“God damn it…” He groaned and rubbed his face. “I’m so sorry, Kotetsu. Damn, I fucked up, man…”

"We both did…It wasn't just you last night in this bed…" She sighed and hid her face, "…What if I get pregnant? Wait; is there something these days to help prevent that? I'm not sure…"

“A day after pill? Usually you take those right after the deed is done, but now? I’m not so sure if it’d work now.” Barnaby slid off the bed and stood up with another groan. “My first time and I forget something as simple as a condom…”

"It may not be too late…if we run into town and get some…" She looked up at him, her eyes moving along his toned body, "—and stop that. You're new at this—I should have known better and made sure we were prepared!"

“We could try to sneak out? Make it not so obvious?” Barnaby felt like pacing a little, but he resorted to chewing on his lip.

"Ah—" Kotetsu fell back in the bed, "This feels like I'm a teenager all over again…sneaking around to correct a simple mistake we don't want my family to know about…"

“Is…is that a bad thing?”

"…Only when you remember I have a daughter who is about to turn ten who only just found out her mother is dating again. Imagine her finding out we are having a pregnancy scare because we weren't responsible…"

“Oh god, she’d hate me for sure.” Barnaby covered his face and huffed. “I don’t know what to do.”

"Well, we need to try and get those pill things you mentioned…but we can't be late for breakfast…"

"Maybe we can just wait to get the pill until after breakfast? I don't know how long we can wait to get it."

"We'll have to…" she sighed and sat back up. "…where is my nighty?"

Barnaby picked it up from the floor at the foot of the bed and handed it to her. "I guess we should probably take a shower..."

She nodded, pulling it over her head and arms just as a frantic knocking sounded at the door.

"Barnaby! Barnaby, Mom's missing! She isn't in her bed!"

He quickly grabbed his underwear and shorts, throwing them on before cracking open the door. "Don't worry, she came and slept with me last night. She's fine." He smiled down at the girl.

"She…she did?" The pajama clad girl asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm in here, sweetie." Kotetsu yawned, slipping out of the bed.

"Oh…" The girl was a little surprised that her mom had curled up with Barnaby and not her—even if her bed was way too small to fit the two of them. But she was used to being her mother's nighttime comfort if she got lonely.

"Sorry if she scared you. She won't be disappearing on you again, I promise."

She shook her head, "Mom must really like you… Anyway, breakfast is almost ready, so you two better wake up!"

"We're going to take a shower real quick and then we'll be in for breakfast."

"…Together?" the girl asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah... I don't know?"

"Boys and girls shouldn't get naked together for anything unless they are married!"

"Okay...." Barnaby swallowed, looking to Kotetsu for help.

"We'll be out for breakfast, don't worry." Kotetsu said, slipping behind Barnaby.

The girl nodded and left.

The blond sighed and leaned against the door. "Sorry... I thought she would be okay with what I said."

"Well, you did say _we_ would be getting _a_ shower."

"I assumed too much of her. I need to clarify next time."

"I'm her mom, and you are my first boyfriend since her father…so it's understandable that she isn't going to warm up to you completely right away. But she will. Don't worry." Kotetsu kissed his cheek, "Now…about that shower…"

The two cleaned up quickly and were at the table for breakfast right as it was passed out. They mostly ate in silence, Barnaby mainly worried he might accidentally let it slip that he slept with Kotetsu, and without protection too. It was so much to take in; the blond’s mind was on nothing but the previous night.

"So what is everyone's plans for today?" Anju asked.

"A few friends want to hang out at the community pool." Kaede spoke up, "I was going to join them."

"I was going to go visit Tomoya." Kotetsu stated, "I can also pick up anything you may need from town. Bunny mentioned he needed to pick up something, earlier so I thought I'd take him along with me."

“We shouldn’t be too long,” Barnaby added.

“Well, I’ll be here at home,” Anju said. “So if you need anything you’ll know where I am.”

"Call me if you end up needing anything. You too." Kotetsu added, looking at Kaede.

* * *

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Kotetsu, Barnaby, and Kaede all headed towards town on bikes, the girl splitting off to meet with her friends, and leaving her mother and Barnaby to  themselves as they made their way towards a pharmacy.

Barnaby wasn’t so steady on a bike, so he was a little wobbly despite being able to ride a motorcycle nearly perfectly. When they got to the pharmacy he took a deep breath. “This shouldn’t be embarrassing…”

"…It kind of is, though…" she muttered, placing her bike on the bike rack, "Oh! And we are also getting condoms for next time because we don't want to repeat this walk of shame…" she added in a whisper.

“You can say that again.” He shook his head and grabbed her hand as they walked into the store.

It took them a bit to find the isle they needed without asking a teenage employee for help. Kotetsu set Barnaby in charge of choosing the condoms, while she looked at the morning after selection.

"Take as soon as possible within three days after unprotected sex…" she read out in a mumble. "Oh good. It shouldn't be too late, then!"

Selecting the box in her hand, she placed it in their hand-held basket she carried. Then she looked over at Barnaby, "Hey, I'm going to go grab us some bottled water to drink. Come find me when you're done."

“Alright. I’ll try not to be too long…” Barnaby had never looked for anything like condoms before, so he wasn’t entirely sure on what exactly to get at first.

"Need help with anything?" a summer employee asked after a few minutes had passed since Kotetsu had split off from her boyfriend to grab water and anything else she thought they should grab. The boy looked to be about seventeen, and was pushing a cart of things to place onto shelves.

The blond looked at the boy and shook his head. "No... I've got it, but thank you."

"Are you sure? You have been standing here for quite a while…" he eyed the selection of condoms, "…If you want suggestions, I find this one gets my girlfriend the most excited—if you know what I mean." He said, pointing to a box that advertized a warming sensation.

"Uh... Well, I haven't used these before... Is it a one size fits all kind of thing?"

"For most guys, yeah." The teen shrugged.

"Okay..." Barnaby grabbed the box the boy pointed to. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem, man. Oh—and enjoy yourself." He winked before continuing on towards the shelf he needed to restock.

Barnaby made his way quickly back to Kotetsu, face slightly red when he was by her side again. "That was really awkward," he stated as he put the box in the basket.

"Hmm?" She looked up and smiled, "What was?"

“Getting those.” He pointed at the condoms. “Had a kid tell me what to get…”

Kotetsu shifted things in the basket around to cover the condoms. "It's going to get worse… I went to school with the cashier…" she nodded towards the checkout.

“Great,” Barnaby mumbled. “I guess getting it over with is better than avoiding it.”

"Yeah…" she sighed, "How are we paying for all this? Half-and-half, or…?"

“I can get it. Don’t worry about it.”

She nodded as they got into line. "What would have been worse? We do what we did here where everyone knows me, or in the city where everyone knows you?"

“Both are pretty bad. That’s a lot of people knowing what we did or are planning to do.”

She nodded and sighed, placing their basket on the counter when it was their turn. As expected, the man working the counter greeted Kotetsu and started chatting with her as he rung up their purchases, pausing when he got to the two items hidden on the bottom of the basket. He then gave her a questioning look, and she avoided eye contact, turning to look around absently.

Barnaby cleared his throat as he looked at the floor.

“Well… Kotetsu I didn’t expect you to move on from Tomoya. But whatever, I’m not one to judge.” The cashier shrugged and swiped the items and put them in a separate bag.

"You were _always_ one to judge." She countered.

“People do change, Kotetsu. You have to remember that.”

"Then, you won't be telling everyone about this?" she gestured to the bags.

“My lips are sealed. You have to worry about everyone else in the town.” He smiled at her and gave a fake salute. “Have a good day.”

Kotetsu flushed and gathered the two bags as Barnaby paid, then she hurried out to their bikes and put the bags in her basket, "He says that, but he talks a lot when he drinks, so…who knows if our secret is safe…especially if he recognized you." she sighed, taking out one of the bottles of water to wash down the morning after pill she broke out, wanting to hurry and get it over with before they peddled on to the cemetery.

“Let’s hope he keeps quiet about it.” Barnaby sighed as he put one foot on a pedal.

She nodded and put her water back in her basket before mounting her bike, "Okay, let's go introduce you to my husband."

She took off, leading the way to the local cemetery, and ultimately, to the grave of her late husband.

Barnaby followed behind closely, taking in the country air and scenery as they went. It was a nice ride to the cemetery, only a few distractions made along the way in the form of people waving.

 

* * *

 

 

The grave of Wild Tiger was a simple one. It didn't stand out among the rest until visitors got close enough to read it. Wild Tiger's logo was carved in the top above Tomoya's name and years he lived. And below that was written a few lines honoring his achievements as a husband, father, and hero. He seemed to receive a good number of visitors, as flowers and other such mementoes lay before his headstone.

Kotetsu approached and knelt down before it, leaning forward to press a kiss to the stone before she got comfortable. It was clear to Barnaby that she wanted a moment alone before she introduced him to her husband, so he hung back on the path with their bikes as she talked to Tomoya.

"…Anyway, I also came to let you know that after all this time…I finally feel ready to let my heart open up again." She spoke softly, her voice drifting over to catch Barnaby's attention, "And though I will always be in love with you…I have also fallen in love with another."

She looked over and beckoned Barnaby to approach.

"This is Bunny—well, Barnaby, but I call him Bunny."

Barnaby walked over and stood over Kotetsu for a bit before getting on the ground next to her. He remained silent, not knowing what to say to the late hero.

She smiled and took his hand, "Don't be shy…"

Barnaby swallowed. “Um… Hi, Tomoya…”

"Just tell him about yourself. He'll like you." She encouraged.

"Well... I'm a hero. One of the best ones, actually. I just started though, so I'm still considered a rookie, but I've been called a super rookie. I'm not too picky about most things... Okay, some things." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "I feel awkward..."

Kotetsu gave his hand a squeeze, "You're doing fine."

"Honestly, Tomoya... I'm sure you already know all about me. I'm sure you've been watching over Kotetsu since the day you passed. You were with her when she first met me, and the day she realized her feelings for me. But what I really want to say is thank you. If it wasn't for you, Kotetsu might not be here today, and I wouldn't have gotten to meet her and fall so hard for her. I'm grateful to you for keeping her alive for me and Kaede too. That girl keeps me on my toes, and I love her to death..." He paused briefly, taking Kotetsu's hand in both of his. "If Kotetsu and I ever go further than dating, I promise I'll take good care of your daughter. I don't think I could stand to see her get hurt like her mother did..."

Kotetsu smiled approvingly. "There you go." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I...didn't mean to say that much. I guess I'm just really glad we're together, and most of it I'm sure Tomoya has helped in." He chuckled and caught her lips in a kiss.

"You let yourself speak from the heart. That's good." She smiled, "That's the best way to talk to lost love ones. They have a better time hearing what comes from your heart."

"I need to remember that next time I go see my parents."

"I'll go with you to see them if you want…I'd like to meet them."

“That’s sounds great.” Barnaby smiled and put an arm around Kotetsu.

The two sat together, talking to Tomoya about anything that came up until they began to feel hungry and realized it was nearly noon.

The two said their goodbyes to Tomoya and wandered back to their bikes on the path.

"What do you want to do for lunch?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well, are there any small diners or Anything like that in town?"

"There are a few. There is also a pizzeria."

"Pizza sound good."

"Then we can go there. It isn't too far, luckily."

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at the pizzeria, Barnaby sighed. "Another calm place to eat. I wish there were more of these places in the city."

"Really should have thought twice about using a mask." Kotetsu teased as they were seated and handed the menus that listed prices and toppings.

"To be honest, I wanted a mask in the first place..."

"You did? Then why didn't you?"

"Maverick wanted to get my name out to the world. So he had me get rid of the mask. I even had one made up already." He dug out his phone and began searching through his pictures. "I think I still have a picture of me wearing it..."

Kotetsu frowned, "…I really don't feel right about that man…"

"He's not that bad." Finally he smiled and turned his phone around for Kotetsu to see. "I really liked the mask. I wish I didn't have to get rid of it." The mask was a small, simple one, red and white stripes forming around the eyes and going to the edge of the mask.

"Do…you still have it?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah, somewhere in my room." Barnaby pocketed his phone and sighed.

"…I like it…" Kotetsu admitted in a low, almost shy voice.

"Thanks. I came up with the design myself, and Saito whipped it up for me."

"I wish you had used it…"

"I do too. Maybe I'll show it to you in person sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Anyways, I would see if Maverick would let me wear the mask, but there's really no point now. Everyone knows me already."

"I think it had been your choice, not his…" She sighed and paused to order her soft drink when a young waiter walked by. The teen also taking Barnaby's drink order before going on his way.

Barnaby sighed and leaned forward on his arms. “I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed in a long time. It’s nice to get away and not worry about criminals for once.”

"Or paperwork and public appearances…or even saving a damsel in distress… Just what to order on our pizza."

“When it comes to pizza, I’m open to anything. Just no pickles is all I ask.” Barnaby chuckled and leaned farther forward to kiss Kotetsu’s nose.

"Pickles on a pizza?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

“I’m sure there’s someone out there who likes it.”

"Sounds weird."

“Again, someone out there, I’m sure, likes it. People are into weird things.”

"What weird things are you into?"

“Uh…” Barnaby swallowed, flushing a little. “Well, I don’t really know…I like opera. My parents listened to it all the time when I was a kid, so it grew on me.”

"That's not really weird…it's just enjoying a type of music. Now me? People think I'm weird for putting mayo on my fried rice or bacon on peanut butter toast."

“Mayo and fried rice? That’s an odd combination. Bacon and peanut butter isn’t that bad, but the mayo and rice is weird.”

"You liked it." She grinned at him, "I made you my friend rice, remember? You really liked it! It had mayo in it."

“Oh, I did? Sorry, it’s been a long month. Having you gone was stressful.”

"Back when I got drunk because of Antonio, and you took care of me so I cooked for you to thank you."

“Oh yeah… Sounds like we’ll have to have it again sometime.”

"I'll make it for you again soon." She smiled, taking his hand.

“I look forward to it.” He kissed her hand gently.

"Hey, Kaede, isn't that your mom?" a voice stuck out from the sound of customers chatting and enjoying their pizzas.

The doors had opened and a group of nine and ten year olds had walked in, still in their swimsuits. Among them, Kaede with a light skirt on over her one piece suit and a pair of sunglasses on her face.

“What?” The girl lifted her sunglasses to look at what her friend was pointing to. “Oh jeez… yeah, that’s my mom…”

Barnaby looked up and right at the group of nine and ten year olds. His eyes locked with Kaede’s, and rather than smiling and waving, he cringed a little, knowing very well that a group of young girls like the group was would all be fans of him, and they would demand autographs and various other things from him.

"Who is that with her?"

"Wait! I think that's--!"

"No, it can't be!"

"BARNABY!"

“Wait!” Kaede got in front of them before they could move, and she held out her arms. “Look, I know you guys are excited to see him, but he came here to relax. Don’t you guys think you can give him a break, at least for today?”

"But—we may _never_ get this chance again!"

"Yeah, we aren't in the city all the time like you…"

“I promise, I’ll get him to come back again. He hasn’t ever been away from the city until now, so let him relax.”

"Easy for you to say! You already have his signature!"

Kotetsu sighed and opened up her purse, taking out pre-signed photographs of Barnaby that she had from an event they had attended and she helped keep the sharks at bay by offering the pictures to fans who weren't allowed inside when they were walking in from the limo. Luckily, she had a number of them left.

She stood up and walked over behind her daughter and held them up. "Would these help, girls?"

Kaede smiled and looked up at her mother. “Thanks Mom. I’ll try to hold everyone back.”

"Here, you hand them out." She counted one for each of her daughter's friends and handed it to the girl, kissing the top of her head, "Thank you for holding them back. Bunny is grateful, I'm sure."

“I know he came here to relax, so I don’t want him to get too stressed.”

"You're a good kid." She chuckled, "Okay, go have fun with your friends."

“Don’t get too wild with Barnaby.” Kaede smirked as she handed out the signatures.

"Hey, your father was the wild one." She laughed at her own joke to cover up how awkward she suddenly felt. She then rejoined her boyfriend at their table as the group of girls all were shown to a booth. Barnaby had moved closer to the window in the booth he and Kotetsu had been sitting in, glasses on the table and his hands rubbing his face.

“Your daughter is amazing, I hope you know that.” Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu while putting his glasses back on his face.

"She really is her father's daughter." She smiled.

“I’m glad she was able to hold her friends back, with your help of course. I don’t know if I would have been able to handle several little girls wanting autographs and pictures.”

"Maybe I should keep autographed pictures of you on hand for emergencies like this. It seemed to work well."

“That would be a nice idea. Sometimes dealing with that stuff is just too much.”

"We'll do that, then. I'll tell you when I need more, and you can sign a few more pictures to stick in my purse."

“Deal.” He sat back in the booth and closed his eyes. “I think a nap might be in store for the afternoon.”

"A nap?"

“Yeah, you know, you go to sleep for a short time?”

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"

“I did. Maybe I just want an excuse to cuddle with you though.”

Kotetsu blushed, "You could have just said that to begin with…"

"Well I wanted to hint at it, but I forgot you don't get hints very well." Barnaby chuckled.

"No, I don't think I do…" she trailed off as the waiter brought them their drinks and took their pizza order. She sipped her drink and looked at Barnaby, "So yeah, just saying you want to cuddle when we get home is a better hint."

“You need to get better at understanding when I drop a hint at you, because I’m sure as hell not going to just say out loud that I might want to do more than cuddling with you when we’re around your family.”

Kotetsu's cheeks brightened, "Well, wait until we are alone, or whisper it in my ear?"

“Maybe I want to let you know ahead of time…”

Kotetsu leaned in close to his ear, her lips barely brushing over the shell as she whispered, "I want to have sex with you again tonight."

It was Barnaby’s turn to have his cheeks turn red, and he smiled while chuckling. “Well, two nights in a row? Is that a bit risky?”

She smirked and pulled back, "You see? No one else knew what I told you, and we are in public. But to answer your question, no, it's not anymore risky than last night. If anything, it's less risky as we are prepared this time, if we do."

“True. We’ll see how cuddling goes, and besides, I don’t want to put us in a situation neither of us are prepared for.”

"You know my whisper was an example, right? I'll be just fine with cuddling when we get back."

“I know it was an example, but I’m just saying, if you do want to do it again, I don’t want you to be worried about, you know… that happening.”

"…We have condoms this time…"

“Yeah…” Barnaby shook his head and smiled. “Anyways, maybe we can watch a movie this afternoon while we cuddle.”

"I'd like that." She smiled.

“Honestly, Disney movies are the best movies to watch while cuddling. I’m sure Kaede has some of those at the house.”

"She has a few, yes. Though horror flicks are also good for cuddling and clinging…"

“Well, I don’t want you to have a death grip on me. I’d rather watch Disney…”

"Awww…" she pouted as their pizza was brought to their table and they were provided with two plates.

“Well, if you really want to watch a horror movie, then we have to do it properly and watch it at night. That way we get the full scare effect.”

"With the lights off!"

“Under a blanket with a huge bowl of popcorn.”

"And drinks with lids to prevent spills."

"And afterwards, something to calm us down, because we'll be very worked up after the movie."

Kotetsu shook her head, "We already have that."

"Anyways, watching the movie might not happen until we get back to the city. Don't want to scare Kaede or your mother."

Kotetsu pouted again, "But who knows when that will be? You're going back soon, but me?"

"You came home like your mother wanted you to. And you're safe with me, so I'm sure she'll be fine with you going back to the city."

"So, I'm not stuck here until Trey is behind bars again?"

"No, of course not."

"…Okay fine, we can do the Disney movie tonight…"

"Great! Of course Anju and Kaede can watch with us."

"We'd just be missing my brother for a family movie."

Barnaby paused, then nodded his head slowly as he grabbed a piece of pizza. "Yeah... I haven't done a family activity in a long time."

Kotetsu looked down, "You know, we aren't here to replace your parents at all…but…feel free to see my family as yours now that we are together."

"It's a bit wild to think about that I have a family again. I haven't had one in so long it's almost awkward. But thank you for accepting me. I really appreciate it."

She leaned in and kissed him gently and briefly so as not to draw attention to them, "We are happy to have you in our lives, Bunny."

"I'm happy to be here, Kotetsu." He smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Now let's eat our lunch before it's cold." She chuckled, grabbing a topping off Barnaby's slice and popping it into her mouth before moving to get her own slice.

To Barnaby’s relief, the two were able to eat in peace without having Kaede’s friends begging for pictures. They were able to pay and leave without any trouble as well, and they made their way back to the Kaburagi home in the country.

 

* * *

 

 

After putting the bikes away and gathering their things out of Kotetsu's bike basket, they made their way into the house, "Mom! Bunny and I are home!" she called out, taking the bag of condoms and morning after pills to hide in her room.

“Did you two have fun?” Anju asked from the kitchen.

"Bunny met Tomoya, and then we got pizza for lunch." Kotetsu said, coming back out and taking Barnaby's hand to lead him to the kitchen.

“We met Kaede and some of her friends at lunch too,” Barnaby added as he was led to the kitchen.

“Oh, well I hope they weren’t too much of a bother to you.” Anju looked up from cleaning the dishes. “I expect Kaede stepped in to help a little.”

"And some autographed pictures I had in my purse from an event to help distract them from crowding Bunny." Kotetsu nodded, "Bunny is just enjoying the slow country life right now."

“Country life is a bit different from the city life. I’d prefer to always live in the country.” Anju smiled and leaned against the counter, drying her hands off. “Find what you needed at the store?”

“Yeah,” Barnaby nodded. “It didn’t take us that long to get everything.”

"We were thinking of putting in a movie later." Kotetsu said, moving to the fridge to pour herself a glass of juice.

“Oh, sounds fun! I can make some snacks if you would like.”

"You and Kaede can join us if you want."

“I may pop in and out, but I’m sure Kaede would love to watch the movie with you two.”

Kotetsu nodded, sipping her drink as she placed the juice back into the fridge.

“But for now, I’m going to go take a nap,” Barnaby said, rubbing his neck and turning to head back to the bedroom he had been sleeping in.

"I'll join you in a little bit." Kotetsu smiled after him, watching until he disappeared. Then she sighed, "I feel like a love-sick teenager around him…"

“I’d expect nothing less, to be honest.” Anju returned to doing the dishes as she spoke. “Your eyes light up so much when you’re with him.”

"I never expected to feel this happy again…" She moved to help dry and put away the dishes, "I know we are a new couple, but…there is just something special about him I can't look away from."

“He is quite a bit like Tomoya. He’s very kind, that’s for sure. The poor boy works himself too much, though. He needs to get away from the city more often, too.”

"You should have seen him before I started as his assistant. I make sure he gets proper nutrition and sleep."

“Taking good care of him, then? I should think he appreciates that.”

"I hope so." She sighed as she dried the inside of a glass, "…Mom…it is okay, right? Moving on after Tomoya? If Bunny and I last and we end up getting married again…that won't make me a bad wife, would it?"

“Well for one, that’s still quite a ways off from now. But that wouldn’t make you a bad wife at all. In fact, Tomoya would have wanted you to move on. You know he hated seeing you so lonely.”

"I'm just unsure at times…my heart is telling me that this feels right…but sometimes my head wonders…after all…you never started dating again after we lost Dad…"

“That was me and your father. Our relationship was different than yours and Tomoya’s and even that relationship is different from the one you have with Barnaby. Every relationship is different, Kotetsu. If you feel that what you’re doing is right, then do it.”

"…What was Dad like?" She asked. She hadn't asked about the man since she was a kid, but she had never really gotten to know him as she was so young when he was taken from their family.

“He was a man who cared very much for his family. He would have done anything for all of us. I wish he would have been around longer for you, but sadly it wasn’t meant to be.” Anju sighed and looked at Kotetsu. “Your father really loved you when you were born. He wanted to hold you all the time. He always said you were his beautiful little girl…”

Kotetsu sighed as she listened to her mother. She always enjoyed hearing about him. "Would he have approved of Bunny?"

“I think he would have. Barnaby is hard not to like, after all.”

"I hope so." She smiled, "And I hope Bunny's parents would have approved of me…"

“That I couldn’t tell you, but if his parents are anything like him, I would say they greatly approve of you for their son.”

"I hope so. I don't think the man who raised him really approves…he tells me strange things…"

“What do you mean?”

"He told me Bunny's parents didn't love him, but I just can't believe that, then he told me I can't tell Bunny that and if I do I won't like what he does…I did tell Bunny before I was kidnapped, but you know, it feels now like he was trying to get me to distance myself from Bunny…"

Anju’s eyes widened a little. “…Does Barnaby still trust that man?”

"I'm not sure, but I don't hide that I don't trust him."

“I don’t trust him either, and I don’t know the man. You should tell Barnaby to stay away from that man.”

"I can't do that—the man did raise him, after all."

“The least you could do is try to tell him what happened.”

"I have told him. He knows how I feel about Mr. Maverick."

“Mr. Maverick? That’s the man that owns Hero TV, right?”

"Something like that. I know he has a lot of power in the city…and he's rich. He bought me a dress just so he could take me to this fancy restaurant where he told me Bunny was an unloved child…"

“Barnaby is very loved. He had to have been loved as a child if his parents were as passionate about their work as I’ve head. Any parents who care about their work have to care about their children just as much.”

"I know, but Maverick insisted otherwise." Kotetsu shook her head, "So I'm weary of the man, but he did raise Bunny…he's the closest thing to a father figure Bunny has."

“It may be tough for Barnaby, but he has to know that man is not good for him.”

"I'll be here for him no matter what. And who knows, maybe it's all in my head."

“Guide him down the right path. He’s younger and still has many things to discover in the world.”

"He's my boyfriend, mom, I'm not going to baby him. He's not my baby."

“Any strong relationship will have both members lead the other in the correct direction. You have to be accountable for each other, especially with Barnaby.”

"He is an adult, you know."

“Kotetsu, I really want to see this relationship work out. I know you two are already very familiar with each other, but you have to know that something may come up in the future, and you have to be ready to fix the problem with Barnaby.”

"Don't worry, we are adults. If something comes up we can get through it." Kotetsu insisted, putting a stack of plates away and handing her mom the towel to dry her hands, "But for now—I'm going to go lay down next to my boyfriend and enjoy doing nothing."

“Enjoy yourself and don’t worry about anything.”

"Well, I'll worry a little until Kaede gets home." She smirked disappearing down the hall. Once she got to her brother's room, she slipped in, much like she had the night before, and slipped onto the bed next to Barnaby, "Are you asleep?" she whispered.

“No,” the blond said quietly as he looked up at Kotetsu, his glasses having been moved to the nightstand and his jacket hanging off the foot of the bed.

Kotetsu smiled and lightly kissed him, "You don't mind me interrupting your nap for cuddling, do you?"

“Of course not. Any time you interrupt my nap to cuddle is greatly appreciated.” He kissed her back with a smile.

"Good to know. We probably will be cuddling a lot, now." She said, wiggling her way into his arms.

“I’m perfectly okay with that.” He took a huge breath and let it out slowly through his nose. “I love you…”

"I love you, too." She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger, happy to just be close to him.

“You didn’t hesitate this time.”

"Hu? Hesitate on what?"

“You didn’t hesitate replying back to me. Last time I said I loved you, you hesitated a little with your reply”

"Did I?" Kotetsu asked, looking at him, "I didn't think I did. Maybe I just needed to talk to Tomoya about you to get more confident in loving you?"

"Whatever you did, I like it. And I'm glad you're more confident in loving me."

"My heart was sure, my head wasn't, I think. I was talking to Mom about it, too. I wanted to make sure falling in love with you was a good thing."

"Why would it have been a bad thing?"

"…I guess I worried it would make me a bad wife to Tomoya…" she shrugged, "I know, I'm stupid… He's gone and can never come back. He'd want me to move on and be happy, but I wasn't sure in myself…I was afraid of being happy again because I never saw Mom move on after she lost Dad…"

"Some people move on, and others don't. Depends on the person." Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's cheek. "I glad you could move on."

"I am too." She stroked his cheek.

"I never thought I'd be ever able to find someone who'd love me and want to be with me. I honestly was planning on being single my whole life."

"That sounds like your private life would be really boring."

“Good thing I met you then.”

"Good thing…" she leaned in, giving him a series of small kisses upon the lips.

“Very good thing,” Barnaby whispered.

* * *

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Kaede got home later that afternoon, exhausted from answering all her friends’ questions about Barnaby. As soon as she got home, she collapsed on the couch in the front room with a long sigh.

Kotetsu walked in a moment later, "I thought I heard you get home. Bunny and I were going to watch a movie…want to join us? He's looking through your Disney collection right now."

“A movie? Sure, why not?” Kaede sat up properly with another sigh. “My friends asked me so many questions…”

"Oh? Like why Barnaby is here, if he's staying with you? What he's like up close and personal?" She asked as she gathered a few blankets and sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

“Exactly those questions. And they kept asking them! It’s like Barnaby was my dad or something.”

"Well, he's not your dad, that's for sure. He was what, fourteen-fifteen when you were born? But they'll get used to him simply being part of your life the more he comes around. Right now they are star-struck, just like the first time you met him."

“Yeah… Mom, can I ask you something?”

"Of course, sweetie."

“Do you think you’ll marry Barnaby?”

"Ah—I don't know… It's too early to tell. Bunny and I have only been together for about two weeks. But—yes, if we last and know in our hearts that we are right for each other—I suppose we would talk about the idea of getting married. Why?"

“I was just wondering… Is it okay for you to marry someone other than Dad?”

Kotetsu sighed, "That seems to be the question of the day…" She pulled her daughter into a hug, "Darling, Your father and I were deeply, deeply in love. You are living, breathing proof of that. You are made of our love for each other. But we have been separated by death… He wants me to move on and find happiness again, just as I would want him to if it had been me who had passed… And if that happiness leads to a second marriage, then that's okay. I just had to let go of the past. Your father will always be in my heart, but that doesn't mean Bunny can't join him there."

“Do you love Barnaby as much as you love Dad?”

"No…not yet…" Kotetsu sighed, "Our love is young, yet. Right now we are in the excitement of 'firsts' first dates, first kisses, first everything. We are getting to know each other better as a couple, feeling the water, as it were. Over time our love will start to mature. Think of it this way. Bunny's and my love is like a little baby. Needing to be nurtured and under constant attention. The love I had with your father was an adult. We were still very much in love, but didn't need to spend every waking moment getting to know each other. We already knew each other, and we were ready to spread our love—to you. Our beautiful baby girl. Bunny and I need to take this time to make sure what we have is real and will last. After it stands the test of time, then ask me again."

“I hope you get to that point. You’re too lonely.” Kaede smirked.

"Do you want me to love Bunny like I had loved your father, and to marry him?"

“I’m not sure yet, but I definitely don’t want you to be lonely anymore. If that requires you to love Barnaby like you love Dad and marry him, then you should do it.”

"And I will. Just give us time to develop our relationship—and try not to be too bothered by the mushy stuff you may witness."

Kaede shrugged. “It’s going to happen anyways. But try not to do that stuff when I’m around.”

"No promises." Kotetsu smirked, draping a blanket over her daughter's head.

“Hey!” Kaede threw the blanket off and at her mother. “That was hardy fair!”

"Yes it was!" Kotetsu laughed, tossing it back at her daughter.

“No way!” The girl balled up the blanket and tossed it back at Kotetsu, moving away from the couch before she was hit again.

"I thought you were joining us for movie night!" Kotetsu pouted.

“Not when you’re throwing blankets at me!”

Barnaby came into the room when he heard all the yelling. “Hey, what’s going on? Is there something wrong?”

"Kaede has something against blankets."

“Only when you’re throwing them at me,” the girl countered.

“Okay, then just don’t throw the blankets,” Barnaby said as he moved over to the couch and sat next to Kotetsu. “Easy as that.”

"Kaede threw it first. I only draped it over her head so she could use it to get comfortable for the movie!"

“You ever have a blanket dropped on your head? You tend to throw it to get it off.”

"You thought it was fun when you were little."

“It’s still fun, but I fight back now.” Kaede put her hands on her hips, then moved back towards the couch.

Kotetsu took the opportunity to drape the blanket over her daughter's head again, then hopped up. "I'm going to go help mom with the snacks."

“Mom!” Kaede pulled the blanket off with a smile. “Sneaky.”

Kotetsu chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kaede sighed and leaned back, hugging the blanket.

“I think this is the best I’ve seen you interact with your mom,” Barnaby said looking at Kaede.

"Hu? The girl looked up at him, "We always interact…"

“Yes, but I haven’t seen you too have such a good interaction with each other before. It’s nice.”

"You need to be around more when Mom feels childish."

“Oh yeah? Well hopefully I’ll be around more often to see it.”

"Barnaby." The girl patted the spot next to her to get him to sit down.

He moved as he was gestured to do so. “What’s up?”

"Do you think you'll marry my mom?"

“If we’re still together in a couple years, then maybe. It’s a long ways off from now, but I do think it could happen.”

"But you do love her, right?"

“Of course I do.”

"…Do you think…you might have a baby if you get married?"

“Uh…I don’t think I’m ready for my own kid yet…”

"Mom told me that I am made up of the love she and Dad shared…They loved each other so much they wanted to let it come into the world—and so I was born."

“Well, I guess that is one way to put it. If your mom and I have that much love for each other in the future, I suppose a baby wouldn’t be out of the question.” Barnaby ruffled Kaede’s hair a little. “But don’t worry. If that does happen, we’ll both still love you. I promise.”

"You—love me, too?"

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re really hard not to love.”

"Like…in a father-type way?"

“Yeah… is that okay?”

The girl thought on it before closing her eyes as she declared her next statement; "I suppose so—As long as I don't have to call you 'Dad' and can keep calling you 'Barnaby', no matter what."

“I’m not saying you have to call me ‘Dad’. I completely understand.”

"Good! Because my dad-dad is Wild Tiger and calling you 'dad' feels too much like I'm forgetting about him."

“I wouldn’t want you to forget him ever. And you sure as hell can keep calling me by my name if you’re not comfortable calling me anything else.”

The girl nodded, just as Kotetsu returned with a tray of snacks.

"Okay, we have snacks, we just need to pop in the movie and get comfortable."

“Awesome. I’ll put the movie in.” Barnaby got up to put the movie in, but also to let Kotetsu sit by her daughter.

Kotetsu spread out the blankets so that they could all three get comfortable and curl up with each other for the movie as Kaede closed the curtains.

The Disney logo and music started playing as they all sat back down, the snack tray set out in front of them. The movie Barnaby had picked was Beauty and the Beast.

Kotetsu pulled her daughter into her arms as she leaned back in Barnaby's, the tray of snacks within reach of them all.

Before long, Barnaby was sneaking little kisses to Kotetsu’s cheek as they watched the movie. A few side comments were made while they watched, but not much other talking was done until the movie was over and Barnaby announced that he was in need of food other than snacks.

"Mom's making dinner, I'm sure." Kotetsu said, refusing to get up, off her boyfriend to let him stand.

“Does she need any help?”

"No, but I'm going to offer." Kaede said, escaping her mother's hug.

“Let us know when it’s almost ready,” Barnaby called after her.

"No way—Grandma and I will just eat it all!"

“Well fine then.” Barnaby chuckled and hugged Kotetsu tight.

Kotetsu chuckled, "Enjoy the movie?"

“I did, and it was even better with you.”

"And Kaede." Kotetsu smiled, rolling over to face him as they lay on the couch.

“Of course her too. She’s so amazing… I told her I loved her earlier, like fatherly love, and I think she was a little surprised by that.”

"She was asking me if we would get married…"

“She asked me that too… Do you think we might?”

"I told her we'd talk about it if our relationships grows enough. It's far too early to tell, right now."

“Yeah. But still, it’s not entirely out of the question.” Barnaby smiled and kissed Kotetsu.

"Of course not. It's just too soon to tell. But I am hoping…"

“I am hoping, too…”

Kotetsu leaned in, pressing a more passionate kiss to his lips.

He pulled her closer as they kissed, letting out a happy sigh.

"How many days do you have off?"

“I have to go back at the end of the week.”

"So we have a few more days here…"

“Just a few, but it’s enough to keep enjoying each other.”

"I was thinking about the summer festival…would you like to go? The first night is after we leave, but we could walk around during set-up."

“I would like that. I suppose we could walk around. It’d be romantic.”

Kotetsu smiled, "It's been a few years since I have been able to go. It'll be fun!"

“And I’ve never gone, so it’ll be a new experience for me.”

"Maybe they'll let us try some games if they are set up enough."

“If not, we can come back another time. It’s not like it’ll be the last time we go to the festival.”

"True—but I still want to dress up for it!"

“Dress up for it?”

"Yes. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I want to!"

“I don’t understand. Like, we dress up in suits and dresses?”

"Oh, no, no… in yukatas!"

“Yukatas? What are those?”

Kotetsu blinked at him stupidly before she realized that he wasn't Japanese, and he hadn't been exposed to the Japanese culture before. Of course he didn't know what a yukata was…

"A yukata is a traditional outfit in Japan. It's like a kimono for the summer time." She said, hoping he'd understand.

“Oh, okay. You’d have to help me put one of those on because I’d have no clue how to even start to put one on.” Barnaby chuckled a little.

"We can get you one of your own, or we can borrow Muramasa's"

“Where can I get one?”

"A shop in town sells them and other traditional clothing from Japan and other Asian countries. Most of the families in this town are from Asia, so there is a need for such clothing."

“Ah, well I’m not familiar with a lot of Japanese things. Most of this is all new to me.”

"We'll get you one tomorrow morning." Kotetsu decided, "That way you will know you like the fabric."

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

"And, you'll get to see me in mine." Kotetsu smiled, then she whispered, "Guys usually really like seeing the girls they like in yukatas."

“I have yet to determine that,” Barnaby teased.

"Well, Tomoya always said I looked cute in my yukata! Muramasa and Antonio said so, too!"

“I’m not them, though… But I’m sure you’ll look pretty good in it.”

"You tease! Now I'm nervous as to if you'll think I look cute or not!"

“You’re always cute, what are you talking about? You’ll look fine, Kotetsu.”

"Nope, nope! I'm nervous!"

“Don’t be.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu lightly.

"Too late."

“You don’t have any reason to be nervous.”

"Sure I do. I want to be cute for you!"

“And you will be cute. That’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

"You already said there was!" Kotetsu accused with a grin.

“I did not!”

"Yes you did." She said, kissing his nose.

“I told you there’s nothing for you to be nervous about. Now hush and let me kiss you.” He connected their lips before she had a chance to say anything.

"Oh geeze, really?" Kaede huffed from the doorway, "Stop being mushy and come eat dinner!"

Barnaby looked up quickly, face bright red, then looked back at Kotetsu. “I guess food is ready…”

Kotstsu chuckled and climbed off him before helping him up.

“We can do more mushy stuff later, right?” He squeezed her hand.

"Only if I can't see!" Kaede answered back, leading the way to the dinner table.

“Oh, don’t worry. You won’t see any of it.” Barnaby sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Good." The girl huffed.

"Unless you walk in on it again." Kotetsu laughed, sitting down.

“Which she shouldn’t because it’ll be behind closed doors.”

"I kiss you more than when the door is closed…"

“We can do other things behind closed doors,” He mumbled.

Kotetsu shut up and flushed at that.

Dinner was rather quiet. Barnaby was nervous around Kaede after what he had said about being behind closed doors, but at least he would be alone with Kotetsu soon, and then he could do whatever he wanted with her without Kaede grossing out about it.

"Let's just move you into my room." Kotetsu hinted after they had done the dishes and put everything away. "I know there are a lot of random boxes in my room, but my bed is just as big as Masa's and last night I did end up sneaking in to sleep with you."

"I'd love that," Barnaby said as he headed to Muramasa's room to get his stuff. "Should have just been put in the same room anyways."

"Probably." Kotetsu said, moving into her room to make the bed. "I guess I thought you'd be more comfortable in my brother's room since mine is used to store mostly Tomoya's old stuff I didn't keep in the city with me, and that takes up so much space. I didn't expect to toss and turn so much I'd give up and go slip into bed with you, anyways."

"Well now you know for the future that you have to sleep with me." Barnaby sighed and took his things to Kotetsu's room, setting it all in the corner and moving closer to his girlfriend to sneak a kiss to her neck.

"I should have known, anyways. After all, I haven't slept without you since you and the other heroes saved me. Being alone suddenly made me feel like I was locked in that little room again…"

"You shouldn't have to feel like that ever again. I don't want you to feel that again... I want you to feel safe... Be safe..."

"Which is why I want you to move in here with me. Especially if we end up having sex again. It'll be better to be on my own bed or your bed."

"We should be more careful though. Kaede's room is right next to us now. We get too loud and wake her up, and she is not going to be happy, mainly with me."

"All the more reason to keep kissing." She cooed, picking up her night gown.

“So you want to be risky? You’re dangerous.” Barnaby smirked.

"So are you." She smirked back, moving to get changed.

“I can be really dangerous you know. I could make you scream…”

"I don't doubt it." She came back out from behind the boxes in her nighty, and moved to the bed, "But I trust you when we have to be quiet."

“Of course. I just don’t want Kaede to be yelling at me later, and I wouldn’t want to wake the whole house. That would not end well for both of us.”

"Nope. Save it for a later romp."

“Or maybe now…” Barnaby moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you didn’t want my baby girl to hear you making me scream?" Kotetsu chuckled.

“She won’t hear. You just need to be sure she can’t hear you.”

"Which side of this debate are you on, Mr. Bunny? You seem to be hopping around."

“The good side, hopefully.”

"Is that the 'lets have sex tonight' side or the 'lets behave tonight' side?"

“The ‘let’s behave while we have sex’ side.”

"Then don't be trying to make me scream." She smiled, pulling him into bed with her.

“Not this time anyways.” He chuckled and kissed her, pausing only to remove his shirt.

Kotetsu switched off the lamp and moved back in with Barnaby under the blanket.

* * *

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Barnaby made a frustrated noise as he tried to correctly put on the yukata he was given to wear around the festival. He was more fighting with it than trying to put it on. The several folds confused him as he watched Kotetsu put hers on with ease. Obviously Barnaby wasn’t going to be able to get it on correctly on the first try, but it still frustrated him, and eventually he just gave up and let the large cloth drape over his body pathetically, eyebrows set low over his eyes as he waited for Kotetsu to help him.

Kotetsu was already in hers, and she was sitting at the mirror in her room, applying makeup after putting her hair up. Catching the sight of Barnaby's pathetic expression, she turned around and stood up, "Can't remember the steps we taught you when you bought it?" she asked, moving over to assist him.

“No…” Barnaby sighed and looked at the yukata hanging off of him.

"Here," Kotetsu adjusted it and began to work it onto him properly. "you wear it like this…and….done."

He shook his head. “I’ll never get it down. Thank you, though.”

"You will if you do it enough."

“That may take a while.”

"We'll see." She smiled and lightly kissed him.

Barnaby cracked a smile and chuckled. “I’m hopeless sometimes.”

"Yes, but you are still handsome…" she pulled back and twirled, "What do you think?"

“I think you look amazing. I told you there’s nothing to worry about.”

"But am I cute?"

“Very.”

"Good!" she took his hand, "Let's go."

Barnaby let himself be dragged out to what the festival was being set up. Seeing all these colors and decorations set up came as a surprise to him. He hadn't seen a festival or fair so extravagant in his life before.

Kotetsu pointed out the different booths, explaining what they were and how to play the games if they were a game booth.

They had the chance to taste some of the food that was being prepared after word had gotten around that they were there because they couldn’t be there for the actual festival, and Barnaby continued to be surprised by the amount of different food. He almost felt ashamed that he didn’t know of the variety of Asian food he was being presented with.

"There is also usually a fireworks show at the end of the night." Kotetsu was explaining as they walked, pointing to an open field where the crowd would normally gather to watch the show.

“Too bad we can’t see any this time… Watching fireworks would be romantic.”

"Well, the city always has a show for the new year…it's obviously months off, but…we could try to see if we can go if your job lets you."

“Sounds wonderful. I’m sure I’ll be able to get a couple days off then if no one else has plans to.”

"And assuming there is no emergency in need of heroes."

“Usually Agnes turns off the communication to the call bracelet if a hero is on vacation. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

"Must be doing things differently then. With Tomoya, he was always on call unless we left the city on his days off."

“Heroes are given plenty of resting time on their days off, so we don’t get calls unless we’re needed for something really big.”

"That should make things easier on your personal lives."

“It does. It’s nice to have a few days where my call bracelet isn’t going off.”

"I bet it's nice at night, too."

“It’ll be better now that we’re dating.”

"Something like this?" she smiled, turning to pull him in for a kiss.

They paused for a little bit to kiss, then continued walking along. “I’m going to miss the country. I know I’m coming back sometime, but I don’t know when.”

"Christmas." Kotetsu stated, "We always spend Christmas at Mom's, and you are part of the family now, so you are encouraged to join us."

“I might have to take you up on that offer.”

"Good." She smiled.

“It’d be my first family holiday in a long time… thought it might be a little rough for me.”

"Yeah…your parents…the fire happened around Christmas, didn't it? I—I looked it up in the library…"

“…Yeah. Christmas Eve.”

"Well, as much as I hope you'll have fun, I do understand it will be a rough time for you. It'll be okay if you need to step aside for some quiet time."

“Thanks…” Barnaby’s grip on Kotetsu’s hand tightened a little.

"I'm here for you. Everyone is. Masa and Kaede knows what it's like to lose a father—I was too young to remember having one—Mom and I know what it's like losing a husband, and mom also knows what it's like losing a son, Masa—a brother. We all know loss, and we all have a time of the year when it's hard to deal with. We can all understand that you also have a great loss. You are safe to grieve."

“I didn’t know your family experienced so much loss… I’m sorry. But again, thanks for the comfort. It really means a lot.”

"Well, my father and Tomoya. But those two people had been important to us in different ways. Point is, we understand."

“Yeah. I just hope I haven’t upset Muramasa any with the things I’ve said to him. I hadn’t realized before how close he was to Tomoya.”

"It's not hard to upset Muramasa if you are too close to his little sister before he approves of you." She laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it and just give him time to get used to the fact that we are dating."

“Because he’s not going to get rid of me any time soon.” Barnaby chuckled.

"I should hope not." Kotetsu smiled, "I'm not big on casual dates—and Masa knows that. I'm here for the long run."

“So am I. I don’t plan on ever leaving you.”

She leaned in close, wrapping her arms around him.

“I love you, Kotetsu.”

"And I love you, Bunny." She blushed. "…Did I mention to you that you look very handsome in your yukata?"

“Do I? I haven’t noticed.”

"Well, you do." She insisted.

“That’s good to know. Maybe you’ll have some competition.”

"Hmm? But I'm not trying to be handsome."

“Neither am I, but you may have some girls trying to flirt with me. You better keep on your toes.”

"I don't think you'll want me to get jealous."

“Then keep girls from flirting with me.” Barnaby chuckled.

"They are going to no matter what. But I trust you not to take advantage of it. I won't get jealous."

“Of course I won’t take advantage of it. I have no interest in any girl but you.”

"And that is why I won't get jealous. They aren't a threat."

“If you say so.”

"I do."

Barnaby sighed and stopped walking, looking around with a smile. “This is a good place for a small wedding, you know?”

"You think so?"

“I do. Maybe we should get married here... Assuming we go all the way with our relationship!” He swallowed and chewed his lip as he looked at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu's cheeks were red, "Thinking that far ahead, are we?"

“My mind kind of went that way…But yeah. I’m thinking that far ahead…”

"Right now, I'd like to live in the moment, but keep this location in mind if you really do like it."

“I will. I definitely will.” He sighed and pulled Kotetsu in for a kiss. “I still have to pack a little before we head back to the city.”

"So do I, and our train leaves soon..." She sighed, "Okay, let's head back so we can pack."

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu and Barnaby headed back to the Kaburagi home, changing out of their yukatas and back into their normal clothes. Then they finished packing and made their goodbyes before making their way to the train station. The ride back to Sternbild seemed longer that the first ride to Barnaby, but it may have been just because he didn’t want to leave.

It was getting late as the train traveled, and Kotetsu found herself nodding until she dozed off, using Barnaby's shoulder as a pillow.

Barnaby nudged Kotetsu awake when they arrived at the station back in Sternbild. "We're here," he said as she started to wake up.

She awoke with a start, moaning as se stretched with a yawn, "…Here? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you dozed off about halfway through the trip. Time to get off though."

Kotetsu yawned again as she gathered her things and stood up, "Did you remember to call Masa or Antonio for a ride when we were getting close?"

"Yes I did. Antonio should be here." He stood up and stretched before getting his things together.

"Good." She stepped off the train onto the platform and sighed, "I'm looking forward to curling up in bed."

“I am too. Sleeping in my own bed again will be great, and now it’ll be even better with you in my bed with me.” Barnaby leaned over and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.

She flushed, "Bunny, we are in the city again…if someone sees the press will have a hay day again…"

He groaned a little. “I don’t like how the press is always nipping at my heels. I wish they would lay off for once.”

"Mask." She shrugged, looking around. "Ah! There's Antonio!" She lifted her hand over her head to wave his attention as she moved through the crowd towards her friend.

Antonio also made his way through the crowd until he met up with Kotetsu and hugged her. “It’s good to have you back, Kotetsu.”

"I was only gone a few days." She hugged him back.

“I know, but it’s still a relief to know that you’re safe.”

Barnaby wrapped an arm around Kotetsu’s shoulders briefly. “It certainly is good to have her back.”

Kotetsu's cheeks heated, "Geeze, I get kidnapped once and everyone acts like it happens all the time…"

“We know that it won’t happen again though.” The blond smirked and crossed his arms. “That is, unless, you want it to be a thing where you get kidnapped and the hero saves you. A cliché story of the hero saving the girl, and they live happily ever after.”

"I'm not Princess Peach, you are not Mario, and I'm not baking you a cake every time you save me."

“You definitely are not Princess Peach. And Mario is nowhere near as good looking as me, so win-win.” He chuckled.

“Alright you two. Let’s get you home so you can argue like a married couple at home.”

"Antonio…" Kotetsu groaned as they turned to go to where Antonio had parked.

Antonio took Barnaby and Kotetsu back to Barnaby’s place. The drive was nice and filled with light conversation between the three. The brunet hero helped bring in the other two’s things and get them settled back in before he left them for the night.

Kotetsu showered quickly before hurrying to hop into bed, sinking into the soft pillows with a happy sigh.

Barnaby wasn’t too far behind, getting his shower directly after Kotetsu and making it quick so he could join her. His hair was still a little damp when he came out of the bathroom with nothing but his briefs on. With a smirk and a small growl, he jumped into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu.

Kotetsu gave a lazy laugh, "Playful Bunny."

“Very playful. I’m glad we’re finally home, so we can do whatever we want without having to be worried about getting caught.” He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Even sleep? I did fall asleep on the train…"

"Yes, even sleep, if that's what you want to do now."

"It is. I was almost out when you got out of the shower. Plus you could use the good night's rest before returning to active duty tomorrow."

"Always keeping me on track." Barnaby chuckled and kisses Kotetsu lightly. "Just one reason why I love you so much."

She smiled and kissed him some more before pulling away to turn off the light and curl back up with him.

Before too long both were asleep in each other’s arms, pleasant dreams taking over quickly as they slept.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kotetsu was the first one up, and she shuffled her way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and get breakfast started, letting Barnaby sleep in a little longer before he needed to get up.

It didn’t take much longer for Barnaby to wake up, though he did panic slightly when Kotetsu wasn’t in the bed next to him. Once he heard the coffee pot going, he calmed down and sighed. He lay in bed for a bit before he got up and got dressed, then went to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Kotetsu finished making breakfast for two and set the table before going to wake up Barnaby, finding he was already up. She knocked on the bathroom door, "Bunny, breakfast is ready."

“I’ll be out in a bit. You can start eating without me,” he called from inside the bathroom.

"Where's the fun in that? I'll be in the bedroom getting dressed."

“Alright.” Barnaby took about ten more minutes in the bathroom before he emerged to eat. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to sip at it.

Kotetsu emerged a moment later, her hair up as she normally wears it for work, and wearing her usual dress. She sat down across from Barnaby and smiled, "Good morning."

“Morning.” He smiled back at her as he took a sip of his coffee. “Sleep good?”

"Yes, did you? I woke up on top of you again." She chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I was fine until I woke up. Scared me when you weren’t there, but I relaxed when I heard the coffee pot.”

"Where did you think I'd go?"

“I don’t know. Maybe I thought you were gone still…”

"Impossible. Who else would you have had all that sex with most nights while we were visiting my mom?"

“Certainly wouldn’t have been anyone else but you.”

"Then you had nothing to worry about, unless you wanted bacon instead of sausage." She pointed to his plate.

“Sausage is fine.” Barnaby picked up a fork and set down his coffee before beginning to eat.

"Good, because the bacon was pretty smelly and bad… I tossed it." She said, cutting into her own sausage link.

“Well, I haven’t been here in a few days to take care of it. Thanks though.”

"You just leave the kitchen stuff to me while I'm staying with you."

“By all means, go right ahead. I’m no good in the kitchen anyways.”

"Good thing I enjoy cooking." Kotetsu laughed.

Barnaby ate his breakfast quicker than Kotetsu so he could get a little more personal care done before they had to leave.

Kotetsu quickly cleaned up the kitchen and brushed her teeth before waiting by the door, "Come on, Bunny, you don't want to be late."

“I won’t be late. I’m never late to things. Either I’m on time or I don’t show up.” He sighed as he pulled on his jacket while approaching the door. “I’m ready now. Let’s go.”

"If that was true, I wouldn’t have a job." She said, pushing him out the door.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny.” He stole a quick kiss to her cheek before he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Well, it's sort of true."

* * *

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Being back into the swing of things made Barnaby’s mood stay high and happy. He was more than ready to get back to fighting crime and working out with his friends, and now he had Kotetsu’s encouragement from a different perspective as his girlfriend and not just his personal assistant.

Though being back was exciting, there still was the issue of Trey being loose. As much as all the heroes hated to admit it, they had let him escape, and it was time they sought him out as fast as they could.

Barnaby sighed as he finished up his run on the treadmill. There were several things on his mind. Trey, getting back to hero work, keeping Kotetsu as his girlfriend a secret, but most of all if the morning after pill had worked on Kotetsu. He dearly hoped so, but if it didn’t he had to prepare to be a father, and that was something he hadn’t planned on ever doing.

Kotetsu was across the room, her arms full of cold water bottles as she had run to get them for each of the heroes, and she was in a light conversation with her brother as she handed him one of the bottles.

She seemed to be in a good mood, despite having been cornered that morning outside the Apollon building by a number of Barnaby fans.

Barnaby smiled once he saw how happy Kotetsu was, and he shook his head. He had nothing to worry about.

She finished talking to her brother and continued to make her rounds, handing each hero a bottle of water until she reached Barnaby, holding out the last bottle for him, the cap having a small heart drawn onto it with a marker.

“Thanks, Kotetsu.” Barnaby smiled at her when he saw the heart. “Little extra flare added today, I see.”

"For you, only." She shushed.

“Of course.” He gave her a quick wink before taking a drink.

She blushed and turned her head away, obviously resisting the urge to make a scene in front of the other heroes.

“So what all is on my schedule today? Nothing too time consuming, I hope…”

"You have a pretty easy day back. Just a meeting with Mr. Maverick at two, and an appearance at the opening of a new children's center down in Bronze.

“Not too bad. I’ll have an open lunch today, so you’re welcome to join me.”

"I'll have to take you up on the offer. I didn't wake up in time this morning to make bento."

"But instead you made my coffee. Kotetsu, if you need to make your own food, go ahead. I can make my own coffee."

"I put on the coffee and made us breakfast." Kotetsu reminded him.

“I still say you should have made your lunch. Seriously, I could have lived without coffee this morning.”

"It's faster to make coffee than to make lunch." Kotetsu pointed out.

“Lunch is more important than coffee,” he countered.

"Coffee makes itself while I cook breakfast." She countered back.

“Breakfast doesn’t have to be as large as you made it this morning.”

"Go big or don't go at all!" she declared, hands on her hips. "As a hero, you need the proper morning meal. A bowl of sugary flakes isn't going to do much for you."

“I’m not much of a cereal guy anyways, so you don’t have to worry about me eating a bowl of sugary flakes.”

"I'm still making you breakfast while I'm staying with you."

“Fine, just be sure you don’t forget to make your lunch sometimes.”

"It normally isn't a problem." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out right back at her with a smirk.

"Somebody save me from the lovebirds." Karina, who had been jogging on the treadmill near Barnaby, rolled her eyes.

Barnaby flushed a little and cleared his throat. “Sorry…I actually wanted to talk to all the heroes about Trey for a minute. I feel like we need to discuss some things.”

"Whatever stops the love-struck bickering between you two." The girl huffed, slowing the treadmill and stepping off to grab her towel and water.

“We weren’t bickering,” Barnaby mumbled before calling over the rest of the heroes.

"Whatever you say." She sat down and took a drink of her water.

"Should I stay or..?" Kotetsu asked.

“You might be able to help us,” Barnaby said turning back to Kotetsu. “I’m not forcing you to stay though.”

"I'm not a hero." She pointed out.

"But you still have information about Trey that we might not know yet. Would you be willing to share a little?"

She gave a small nod, "If you think I will be helpful…"

“I believe you will be.” Barnaby cleared his throat as all the heroes gathered around. “Alright, I need to know if any more information has been released about Trey, like where he went, where he might be right now, and if anyone we know is directly related to his plans, and more specifically what his plans actually are.”

"I managed to get a tracker onto his clothes while we chased after him," Karina stated, "But later when we tried tracing it we found it in a dumpster with a note that said simply 'Nice try'." And then a small bomb went off…luckily no one was hurt."

“Trey isn’t going to be easy to track down then…” Barnaby sighed. “What about everyone else? Any new information?”

No one spoke up, not even Muramasa; at least at first.

"It's strange." Nathan finally sighed, "Every time we think we have a lead on him, he's always three steps ahead of us. It's like someone is tipping him off to what we know."

“There is the possibility of someone who knows us is working for him,” Antonio spoke up. “But if there is such a person, I wouldn’t have the slightest idea who that would be.”

Kotetsu started to part her lips to speak up, but then thought better of it and sank back into her seat.

Nathan however noticed Kotetsu trying to speak up. “Kotetsu, dear, is there something you want to say?”

"I—it's stupid. It's probably nothing, really."

“Nothing is stupid here. Please, if you have something that could help us, do speak up about it.”

"But it'd be a serious accusation, and there really is no evidence. Just a theory based on observation. It really could be nothing." She sighed, "I mean, okay, here's the thing that made me think of him when you guys talked about someone spying or whatever for Trey. He—not Trey—took me to dinner once to talk about things when I first began working for Bunny—and he told me something he didn't want me to tell Bunny, and he almost sounded threatening about it. But I couldn't keep it to myself. I felt Bunny had a right to know. But when I came close to telling Bunny suddenly Trey was free. Then after I did tell Bunny about it, Trey kidnapped me… I don't know, it just seems the timing is suspicious to me…I never really trusted him after that dinner…"

Barnaby’s eyes widened, knowing exactly who Kotetsu was talking about. “Kotetsu… did he really tell you that my parents didn’t love me? It just seems like something he wouldn’t do…”

"He did." She nodded, "And it seemed like such a lie…I still don’t know why he would tell me such a thing other than to—test me, maybe?"

“Or to get you away from me. I hate to say it but… he may be the man we need to investigate. If he told you all that stuff, and Trey’s escape happened around the same time he told you all that, then Mr. Maverick might not be a trusted man anymore…”

"But he's the man who raised you after your parents—"

“I know, and he’s done well in raising me. I thank him for that, but what you’re telling us is true. I can see it in your eyes, and him telling you all that doesn’t give me a good feeling about him.”

"It doesn't make any sense, though. Why would he betray you and the heroes like that?"

"I wish I knew, Kotetsu."

"But he's the only person I can think of that I have met who has access to knowing what you heroes know or plan who I have found to be questionable. But still, I have no proof that it is him other than a feeling of distrust."

"I can try talking to him about it. I don't know how well it'll work."

"He'd deny it whether it's true or not." Muramasa stated, crossing his arms, "And if he is guilty, then he'd know we're onto him."

“One of us, if not all of us, will get hurt,” Barnaby added with a nod. “I just wish we had a confirmation on this. It’d make things a whole lot easier.”

"Well, until we know either way, I say we all be careful as to what we say around him." Antonio suggested.

“Yeah. Everyone needs to find out as much of him as you can, but don’t look suspicious of him. He’ll catch on really quick.”

Kotetsu nodded in silent agreement, reaching over under the table they had gathered at to grab Barnaby's hand.

Barnaby squeezed her hand gently and sighed. "If no one has anything else, I'm done here, so you all can go back to your workouts."

"Sorry we aren't more helpful about Trey." Dragon kid said, standing up.

"It's alright. We'll all work together to get this figured out."

"Bunny…if…I'm wrong about Maverick…I'm sorry." Kotetsu whispered.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Things happen, and right now all of us are a little on edge about Trey.”

"But still. I don't want you to be upset if I was wrong and it affected your relationship with the man who raised you…I mean…" she lowered her voice even more, "The group Trey is in…Ouroboros or whatever…they were the ones to also kill your parents, right? If Maverick is involved with Trey…he's helping the people responsible…"

“I know this is a risk, but I’m willing if it gets us closer to getting Trey back in jail. He murdered your husband, Kotetsu, and I don’t want you to have to worry about him anymore.” Barnaby grabbed her other hand and squeezed them both.

"Just…be careful…I worry more about what he'd do to you, Masa, and the other heroes…"

The blond gave a quick glance at the other heroes as they went back to their workouts. “I’ll be careful. I promise.” He gave Kotetsu a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

Maverick huffed as he hung up the phone before standing with a stretch. He then strolled to his door and left, barely glancing at his secretary as he went, "Hold my calls. I'm going on break."

He didn't wait for a response before he stepped in the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

Everything was a mess. He didn't want to get his hands dirty again like he had to twenty years before, but it was looking like good help was so hard to find. He had to keep Barnaby off the trail until the right moment, but having Kotetsu around him every day was problematic. She listened too much to her heart, and that made her a bit unpredictable. He couldn't use her as a tool, yet getting rid of her wasn't working out as he had planned. Trey had been unable to hold her; letting her escape enough for the heroes to find her, and now she was back at Barnaby's side. He needed to find a way to fix that before Barnaby learned too much again.

Maverick looked at his hand. He didn't want to use his power on Barnaby again if he could avoid it. Barnaby was a key he needed later, and the more his memory is messed with, the harder it would be to turn that key.

Distracting Barnaby with another young woman hadn't worked. Barnaby was too infatuated with Kotetsu…but what if there was a way to make her unavailable? Maybe he'd start to distance himself from her and he'd rely on _him_ once more. Barnaby didn't need friends.

But how would he do it?

He needed some fresh air to think better.

Stepping off onto the main floor, he strolled right on out the doors to go for a walk.

It just so happened that Antonio was walking towards Maverick, and seeing the man walk in towards him caused chills to run down his spine. Antonio took a deep breath and put on a smile. “Hello, Mr. Maverick. How are you?”

The man looked at him, his eyes moving up and down his form as he tried to remember who the other man was before it clicked, "Ah, you are one of the heroes, are you not? …Stone Cow or something like that..?"

“Rock Bison, Sir…” Antonio chuckled a little, keeping the mood light.

"Oh yes, that's it." The man gave a small smile, "The one that has been around for a while."

“Yes. I worked alongside Wild Tiger. He was my best friend.”

"Oh, so you know his widow who now works for Barnaby?"

“Yeah, I dated her back in high school for bit.”

"Oh?" the man's interest was peaked, though he played it off as a casual conversation as they walked. It pleased him that Antonio seemed to follow along naturally. "She left you for Tiger, then?"

“Well, we broke up before Tiger came to our school, so I was okay with it. Besides, I broke up with her because I was afraid I’d hurt her.”

"I see. That must have hurt you both."

“No, it really didn’t. Kotetsu, Tomoya, and I were all best friends.”

"I meant before that. When you broke it off. I imagine you still had feelings for her."

“Well, yes I did. But those feelings went away after a while.”

"Well, they would have had to. She obviously had moved on. I can relate. I had a very similar experience in my youth. But the girl I was in love with had chosen another man. I got over it and she and I stayed friends for many years."

“Recently she tried to get back with me. I told her that I still didn’t feel like I could keep her safe, since Trey escaped recently.”

"Did she? Did some feelings resurface when she did?"

“Not really, because I had told myself I wasn’t hers anymore. Romantically speaking anyways.”

"Ah, that may be for the best. It seems she's a popular little thing. Barnaby has confessed to me that he is quite smitten with her, though she hadn't seemed interested in him at all when last I spoke with her."

“I guess you haven’t heard then. The two are dating now.”

"Oh, are they? Barnaby hasn't told me. Then again, we both have been quite busy and have been missing our weekly dinners together."

“I didn’t know you had weekly dinners with him… Well, yes they are dating now. It happened not long after Kotetsu was rescued.”

"I see she must have changed her mind." Maverick chuckled, "Yes, well, I raised Barnaby, so we try to have dinner together as much as work will allow."

"Barnaby is a busy hero, especially with all his fan greets and signings. The guy has way too many fans to be honest."

"It may be because he's a handsome lad. He chose to show his face, after all." The man chuckled.

"Well, it's too late for that, now. He's the most recognized face in the city."

“Yeah, he really is…I wonder how worried the city would be if he disappeared without any warning.”

"Why would he do that?" Antonio asked.

“I have no idea. I was just saying, it would be near disastrous if something happened to him. Even when he retires, the city is going to go crazy. Well, they'll have to understand that he's just as human as all the heroes before him."

“I’ll be long retired by the time he does, so I’m not too worried.” Antonio chuckled.

"Barnaby's popularity may also fade with time. As new heroes come in and he gets older. I'm sure you can relate. I seem to remember you being the second most popular—under Tiger back in the day."

“Yes, but Tiger was popular up until the day he died. That had been after a couple of years after he started working too. Barnaby is also very handsome, so it may take a while for him to become less popular.”

"You'll see. New heroes will come in and steal the spotlight. It's only natural. Barnaby does have a number of years left, however." Maverick shrugged.

“I doubt his popularity will ever go down.”

"It's bound to." The man shook his head and sighed, "We don't stay young forever. We all become old news sooner or later."

“I know…”

Just then, a limo pulled up to the curb and Maverick opened the door, "Would you like to join me for coffee, Mr. Bison?"

Antonio blinked. “Um…sure. I’m not busy.”

"Excellent. This little coffee shop is out of the way, but the quality and flavor can't be beat." He let Antonio slip in first before getting in himself and telling his driver where to take them. "I will, of course, drop you back off anywhere you'd like afterwards."

“Thank you Sir. I appreciate it.”

They continued to talk as they rode to the shop, and got out to place their orders and pay. Then they got back in the car, Maverick enjoying his first sip of hot coffee.

Antonio drank his coffee slowly, trying not to be nervous about talking to Maverick. So far he had been doing good, but he may as well have slipped up already talking about Barnaby’s retirement.

"So, you went to school with Wild Tiger's wife. What was she like back then? Tiger as well, of course."

“Well, Kotetsu was really energetic. She loved to tease Tomoya and I and try to tag us all the time. That is, until Tomoya would take after her. He was in track before his powers developed, so he was a quick guy.”

"And you didn't chase her?"

“Of course I chased her. I wasn’t as quick as Tomoya though, so he always beat me.”

"And now it'll be Barnaby chasing her." Maverick chuckled, taking careful note as to the way Antonio's eyes began to shine when he talked of her.

"Barnaby doesn't have a need to chase her. He already has her in his arms."

And Antonio lost that sparkle. He may be outwardly okay with her moving on again with someone else, but someplace deep down he still loved her.

This could work.

"Have you ever thought of catching yourself a girl to hold?"

"Nah, I'm too old for that now. Besides, I'm more focused on my hero work than finding a girl."

"A lonely road. One I took myself." Maverick said, setting his cup down in a cup holder. When Antonio looked down, reaching for his own coffee, he made his move, activating his power as he reached forward like a viper, placing his hand on Antonio's head. "Take us the long way back. I have some work to do on this one." He told his driver over the screams of the hero. No doubt he could feel his mind being ripped apart and rearranged. Memories stolen, modified, and replaced.

"Yes, Sir," the driver simply replied, not even batting an eye at what had just happened.

* * *

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Muramasa sighed heavily as he knocked on the door to Agnes’s place. Since their first meeting, the two had fallen hard for each other. It started out with one simple date, and it had blossomed into something neither of them had seen coming.

When Kotetsu disappeared, Muramasa was grateful to have Agnes around. She comforted him in his time of need, and he spent most nights with her curled up on her bed. Sometimes he cried, others he just sulked, but all the same, he had enjoyed her presence.

It only took a moment before the door open and the attractive dirty-blonde woman appeared, her hair pulled back out of her face, and a pair of reading glasses upon her nose. She lit up as she saw who her visitor was, and she removed the glasses right away, "Muramasa! Come in." she smiled, stepping aside.

Her apartment, located just down the road from her office, was practically a second office for her to work at if she didn't feel like going in to work and the need for heroes was low. Her main room was set up to be an office and a small command center, though the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen were all pretty comfortable.

"Excuse the mess; I've been working on a possible special to shoot for the channel."

“I don’t mind the mess…” Muramasa stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked in. “My room is usually a mess too when my mom doesn’t get on my ass about it.”

"It's been a while since you have last come to see me in the middle of the work day." She said, closing the door and reaching up to pull her hair tie out, shaking her long curly locks out loose around her face. "Did something happen?"

“Just had the afternoon off. Thought I’d come by to see you.” He shrugged as he leaned back against Agnes’s desk, arms folded over his chest.

The woman blushed, her cheeks turning that rosy shade of pink Muramasa loved so much. "Well, I wouldn't mind taking a break from work for some time with you."

Muramasa smirked. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

She set her glasses down and approached him, leaning in just enough to let their lips touch in a gentle kiss.

Though gentle kisses were a common thing between them, Muramasa was feeling a little more playful than usual, and maybe it was due to his stress level that day, but nevertheless, he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, arms wrapping around her and playing with the back of her shirt.

"Mmh, what are you doing?" she hummed into the kiss.

“I’m just kissing you. Is that bad?” Muramasa sighed lightly.

"Not at all, but your hands are a little more bold than they have been in the past."

“Maybe I’m feeling a little bolder…”

"How bold?" she whispered, leaning into him.

“Oh, just a little.” He smirked as his hands fell to her hips.

"How about a little more?" she hinted, lips feathering over his ear.

“That could probably be arranged.” He took a step towards the bedroom slowly. “But we aren’t getting much further if you aren’t as bold.”

"You'll know if I say no."

“Oh, you’re that confident in me?”

"Darling… If I wasn't, then you wouldn't be here."

Muramasa hummed a little, still stepping backwards to take Agnes back to the bedroom. “So when we met, if you weren’t confident in me, then we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we?”

"Something like that." She said before suddenly pulling away and disappearing into the bedroom.

“Hey!” He chased after her with a laugh, stopping in the doorway of the bedroom with a naughty look.

"Hold on." She was in her walk-in closet, searching through things and quickly changing into a special something she had gotten just for this occasion. When she returned, she was in a shear dress that would barely covered her butt if it wasn't so transparent. Under it she wore lacy underwear, and on her feet were a pair of matching stilettos. Licking her lips, she moved to the bed, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

“At least I can’t say you don’t put on a good show.” Muramasa stepped closer slowly, eyes locked on her in a seductive gaze, broken only by him shedding his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"I try." She smiled, moving to slide her hands up his pecs and onto his shoulders.

“No, I don’t think you do. I see you work. It just comes so naturally to you. It’s intoxicating.”

"Oh? You think even how I tell you heroes what to do is sexy?" she raised an elegant eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Of course. Everything you do, it’s just naturally sexy.” He leaned down so Agnes was almost forced to lay back on the bed.

She allowed herself to be flipped back onto her back, gazing up at her rather secret boyfriend. "I still prefer to try."

“Try too much and I might not be able to contain myself.” He leaned down and gently, almost teasingly, kissed her neck.

"Maybe that'll be good for a couple like us." She giggled, tilting her head back.

“I did say you were sexy in everything you do, right? What would happen to the both of us if you tried in public? While I’m on a call?” He nipped her neck gently. “Scandalous.”

"Well, then I suppose our little secret would be out." She giggled, dipping her fingers beneath his pant line.

“I’d rather…not.” Muramasa swallowed a little, suddenly a little nervous.

"Not what? Me touch you here?" she pulled her fingers back.

“No, sorry. I meant I’d rather not go public.” He smirked and moved her hand back to where it was. “Didn’t mean to send mixed signals there.”

"Then you'll have to control yourself if I dress up in public." She smiled.

“Not a problem. We’ll just find a closet or something.”

"Classy."

Muramasa rolled his eyes and kissed Agnes. “Hopefully that won’t ever happen. Keeping this in the bedroom is what I’d prefer.”

"Well, that charity ball is coming up, and we both will have to be there. I'm warning you now, I will be dressing up—whether you are my date or not."

“Then I can tell you we will be busy afterwards. But let’s not worry about that until we get there. Right now, let’s just focus on this…” His hands ran down to her thighs.

"Come here you handsome old man." She smiled, pulling him down closer to her so that they could kiss.

Their lips crashed together almost desperately, hands exploring each other and tugging at clothing until they couldn’t stand to have anything on anymore. They were quickly stripped down to nothing but underwear, and still they wanted more. The kissing, the touching, it just wasn’t enough. They needed more.

Their panting filled the room as Muramasa cupped Agnes’s face. His eyes showed he was desperate, as if his body language wasn’t enough to betray that already.

Being a woman always prepared for everything, Agnes rolled over as Muramasa tugged her panties down her legs, reaching for a box of condoms. Pulling one out, she returned to Muramasa's lips, nipping playfully as she pressed the condom into his hand before moving to his briefs.

Muramasa tore open the small package and took out the condom, waiting until Agnes was done with his briefs to put it on with shaking hands and unsteady breath.

"How long has it been for you?" she whispered.

“Several years… I haven’t done this since college.”

"This…is my first," She admitted, "…unless you count toys…"

“Toys are okay, but they never come anywhere close to the actual thing. I’ll be gentle.” Muramasa pushed Agnes onto her back and spread her legs. “I won’t go until you think you’re ready.”

"I will need a little coaxing to be ready down there…but I'm excited to do this with you."

“I’m just as excited, clearly.” He chuckled a little and moved a hand to rub her gently to start her off.

"Oh, I can tell." She smirked, reaching down to grip his length teasingly.

“Easy now.” He grit his teeth together, though he kept smiling as he dipped a finger into her.

"Mmh~" She moaned, closing her eyes a moment, but she didn't let go. Instead, she gave him a firm stroke.

Muramasa shivered only slightly as he put his finger in deeper and thrusting it slowly.

Agnes began to moan as he worked her loose, returning the favor by teasing his own sex while he waited for her to be ready. Finally, two fingers later, she was, and they positioned themselves for the next step.

With his eyes locked on Agnes, Muramasa slowly pushed into his girlfriend as gently as he could. His hands held onto her hips as he went deeper.

She gasped out, reaching up to hug him at the intrusion. "You…definitely feel bigger than my toys…" she gasped into his shoulder after a moment of adjusting. She lowered herself again to look up into his loving eyes.

“I told you there was no comparison. But the real thing is so much better than those toys.” Muramasa shifted slightly before looking back at her. “Ready?”

"You're more comfortable, too." She smiled. Then she nodded, "I think I'm ready for more, big boy."

“Only if you say so.” He pulled back his hips and held them there briefly before moving them back against Agnes’s, starting up a steady, comfortable rhythm between them.

Agnes moaned out something in French as she lifted her hips to meet his movements.

Muramasa paused when he heard the French words, and he tilted his head. "I didn't know you spoke French."

Her flushed cheeks darkened more, "I am French. Though I came to this country at a young age so I don't have much of an accent anymore…"

"I think it's cute." He smiled and chuckled a little before continuing thrusting into her.

Agnes smiled back, and through her moans, she coaxed him back into a heated kiss.

Muramasa mumbled a few words in Japanese almost teasingly before he indulged in the kiss. "For your first time, you're doing really well."

"I practice with the fake plastic version of you." She teased back between her soft moans.

"I should think now you don't need to do that as often since you have me."

"Well, we'll see." She chuckled, and then let off a larger moan.

"Oh, so you want to challenge me?" Muramasa thrust once forward harder than he had before.

"Oh!" She gasped out, body starting to tremble. "Muramasa…more…"

"As you wish, m'lady." The man sped up his rhythm a little, hands moving up to Agnes's and grabbing them tightly.

The woman's moans turned into cries of pleasure as they rocked back and forth upon the bed, their fingers entwined, and in their minds, they were the only two people in the universe.

They went on for what seemed like forever, pleasuring each other to no end until their insides began to twist and tighten with their approaching climaxes. Muramasa was panting heavily as he moved his hips quickly. His hands still held tight to Agnes's, thought their grip had been slipping much due to sweat forming on their palms, so their grip constantly had to be readjusted.

Agnes was pushed over the edge first, but not by much as her body squeezed around her lover, milking him to his own completion.

Muramasa let out a loud moan as his whole body trembled with his climax. He was hardly able to hold himself up when his climax passed, and he collapsed on top of Agnes while catching his breath.

She wrapped her arms around him, panting heavily as she came down from the high, her legs trembling with the after-effect of pleasure. Again, she spoke in her mother tongue, Muramasa's name being the only word he could make out.

He moved his head to kiss her gently. “I love you.”

She reconnected the kiss, offering a small moan, "I love you, too."

“So, better than the plastic, right?” He chuckled a little and removed himself from her, lying beside her and working to get the condom off.

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, laying next to him and closing her eyes a moment, "You should stop by more often if _that's_ how you make love."

“In all honesty, that was just the tip of the iceberg of what I’m capable of doing.” He smirked as he dropped the used condom into the trashcan beside the bed.

"You'll have to show me more sometime, then…" she sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, "…But I need to get back to work soon…and all I want to do is linger here with you in bed…"

“No one is telling us to part ways now. We can still lay here.” Muramasa turned onto his side and kissed Agnes’s cheek.

"I'm on the clock…" she shook her head, shifting herself over to lay atop him.

“Well, you’re just taking a little break, that’s all.”

"I wouldn't call it 'little'." She teased.

“But it’s still a break.”

"Mm," she snuggled into him.

Muramasa sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. “I wish things would calm down right now… finding Trey after we lost him has been a pain in the ass. He’s a slippery man, and we don’t have any hints on where he is or where he’s going to strike next.”

"Well, when you do find him…make sure my cameras are there to capture the footage." She yawned.

“You’ll have to be sure of that part. I don’t control the cameras.” He chuckled.

"No, but you can wait to make your move." She snuggled against him.

“I guess I could, but only if I have the time to wait.”

"My camera men are fast. You wouldn't have to wait long."

“Good.  I don’t like to wait long for things.”

She sighed and relaxed again, lying atop him.

After the two relaxed for a little longer, Muramasa sat up with a groan. “We should get cleaned up if you still need to work.”

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah… you can go ahead and help yourself to a shower, if you want."

“Don’t want to join me?” He smirked as he slid off the bed and started to pick up his clothes.

"You know my shower is very small, and you are a big guy." She sighed, regretfully, "If I felt it could fit us both comfortably, then I would join you."

“Alright, just don’t disappear on me.” He leaned over the bed to kiss her cheek before leaving to take his shower.

She smiled, resting against the pillows upon her bed as she watched him enter the bathroom, not bothering to close the door before getting into the shower.

"So handsome…" she muttered dreamily before forcing herself to get up and gather her own clothes back up.

Half dressed, she heard a phone go off, and following her ears, she found it on the floor by the bed. She picked it up, knowing it was Muramasa's, and decided to answer it just in case it was important and he needed to take the call.

Pressing the button, she answered it. "Bonjour? Muramasa's phone."

* * *

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Kotetsu slipped out of Barnaby's office, making her way down the hall to make copies of some files for her lover. However, she found herself a bit distracted as she waited for the copier to do its job. She had seen Antonio leave for a break hours earlier, but her friend hadn't returned before she and Barnaby headed up to the offices. She really didn't know why, but she felt some worry for him.

As her thoughts ran  away with her, wondering what he could possibly be up to, the copier made a crunching noise as it jammed, and she cursed, turning her attention back to her job, wondering if she should get help.

One of the office interns heard the copier jam, and she poked her head into the smaller room. “Is everything alright, Ma’am?”

"I think I broke it…" she admitted, bending over to look in where the copies usually came out.

“Those machines aren’t broken that easily. It’s probably just a paper jam.” The girl came up beside Kotetsu and opened the paper drawer, pulling out the jammed paper with a little tugging. “There, you should be good to continue copying.”

"…Thank you…" She sighed, "You'd think I'd know how to work these things better at this point…" she pressed the button to resume making copies and watched as the machine sprung back to life.

“Not everyone gets the hang of it. I still have trouble sometimes with it.” The girl smiled at Kotetsu.

"Well thank you. Without you, I would have had to interrupt Bun—Mr. Brooks' work to have him take a look at it so I could finish these copies for him…"

 “Speaking of, how is Mr. Brooks? I heard he was very worried about you when you were gone.”

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed, "He's just fine, though a little weary of letting me go off too far alone while Trey is still at large. But then again, my family is the same, and my friends. Even my daughter calls me up to lecture me on how to keep safe…"

“You daughter, huh? Well, it sounds like you’re well protected then. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

"I'm more worried about my daughter if he targets her instead." She admitted, stacking the copies she made and placing the next file needing to be copied.

“Well, I should think she’d be just as protected as you are now. You are her mother, so you would want to have her protected, I’m sure.”

"And I have done everything I can to keep her safer." Kotetsu sighed. "I'll be happy when all this is over and I can go back to worrying about normal parent stuff…like her first boyfriend and if he'll be a good kid or not."

“She must be growing up fast then. Enjoy your time with her while she’s young.”

"I do when she lets me." Kotetsu smiled gently.

The intern smiled and took a deep breath. “Well, I should get back to my work. It was nice talking to you, Mrs. Tiger.”

"Thank you again for helping me." Kotetsu nodded. She waited until all the copies were made, then gathered everything to head back to Barnaby's office.

Barnaby was busy working on small reports for Lloyds when Kotetsu returned. He looked up when she entered the room and smiled before going back to his work.

"Here's the copies you requested." She said, setting them down on his desk before turning to look out the large window and down at the streets below.

“Thanks. Didn’t have too much trouble, did you?”

"The machine jammed the papers somehow, but an intern helped fix it." She said, narrowing her eyes as she spotted a familiar figure far below staggering as if he was injured or drunk. "Is that..?"

“Hm?” Barnaby looked out the window and down to where Kotetsu’s attention was. He couldn’t find the figure that might have caught her eye though.

She turned to him suddenly, "Do you need me for anything right now?" she asked, her eyes wide.

“No, not now,” he said as he turned back to her. “Is everything okay?”

"I think I see Antonio down there and he looks—off." She explained.

“Antonio?” Barnaby looked down again with wide eyes. “Well, I guess, you can go help him if he needs it. I have no need of your assistance right now.”

"Thank you." She popped up to kiss his cheek before hurrying out to go down where she had seen Antonio.

Once she finally got down to the ground floor, she took her time looking around before walking outside. There, she found him slumped upon a bench like a common drunkard.

"Antonio? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, hurrying over to him.

Antonio blinked with wide eyes, leaning away from Kotetsu a little before he recognized her. "Kotetsu...yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look so good… are you hurt?" She asked, sitting down next to him and placing a caring hand on his arm.

“No, I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry so much about me. I am a hero, but you don’t need to worry all the time.” The man smiled and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu in a hug.

"Of course I worry. You're special to me, after all!" the woman huffed, "I saw you staggering, and I know you wouldn't drink during the day, so out with it. What happened? You even look a little pale."

“I… don’t remember a lot of it. I know I went out for a drink with Mr. Maverick, but that’s all I remember.” Antonio sighed.

"Why?" she gasped, "Didn't all the heroes and I agree to be careful around him until we know he can be trusted?!"

“I don’t remember us talking about that. I thought he was a good man still.” Antonio sat up a little with a confused expression. “What happened that us heroes were supposed to be careful around him?”

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked, in a whisper, touching his forehead in a practiced motherly fashion. "He took me to dinner that one night after I started working for Bunny, and things got weird—right before Trey escaped from prison."

“Who the hell is Trey? And when did you start working for Barnaby?”

"…Okay, I'm thinking you did hit your head pretty hard. I'm taking you inside to the little nurse's station." She stood up, pulling the large man to his feet. "Trey—the man who murdered Tomoya, remember? And I've been working for Bunny for a few months now as his assistant. Making sure he gets to his appointments and doing all the little things for him like making copies of things and getting his dry cleaning."

Antonio looked skeptical, but he kept his mouth shut. “Well, with this Trey guy running around, I hope that Kaede is okay. I don’t want her getting hurt.”

"She's with my mom, remember?" Kotetsu said as she pushed her best friend inside.

“I’m sorry, Kotetsu, but I’m not remembering anything you're talking about. But at least she’s with your mother now.” He stumbled a little inside while looking back at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu just sighed as she guided him to the nurse's station. "Maybe you have been working too hard and need to rest."

“I’ve been sleeping fine, you know that. I don’t need to rest.”

"How would I know how well you are sleeping?" she shook her head, "Anyway, something has to be going on, and I want you to listen to the nurse. If he or she tells you to take the day off to rest, then I expect you to do so."

“Alright, fine. But I’m telling you I’m fine, Kotetsu. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

"I'll let the nurse be the judge of that!" she insisted as they entered the nurse's station and she pushed Antonio into a seat while she talked to the nurse on duty to check him in. Then she turned back to him, "Now be a good old cow and listen to what she tells you to. I'll check in on you later. But right now I should get back to work."

“Alright, see you tonight then.” He waved gently at her with a big smile.

"I'll be with Bunny if you need me." She placed her hand atop his head fondly before she left, heading back up to Barnaby's office.

Antonio was beyond confused. He was pretty sure Kotetsu had been working with him and not Barnaby…. But maybe he was wrong. Whatever was going on, the hero just hoped that Barnaby wouldn’t try to take Kotetsu away from him.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu entered Barnaby's office and sighed, sitting at her desk, "I think Antonio hit his head pretty hard somehow…he was having memory problems."

“Oh yeah? Is he okay?” Barnaby leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I hope so…I dropped him off at the nurse's station to have him looked at."

The blond nodded, though the issue of Antonio losing some of his memory troubled him. “Do you know what he was doing before you found him?”

"That's the thing…he mentioned…getting a drink with Mr. Maverick…"

“Oh boy. This isn’t good, then.” Barnaby leaned forward and sighed. “I told everyone to be careful. And now Antonio is of no help to us. He’s been tampered with, I’m sure.”

"What do you mean?"

“He could have been knocked unconscious, and then his memories may have been messed with. It would explain why he was having memory problems.” Barnaby stood up and went to the front of his desk. “However, I’m not totally sure on that.”

"Memories messed with?" Kotetsu questioned again.

“Yeah. Like his memories were wiped clean and replaced with new ones.”

"But—how?"

“Well, either by a machine, or someone has a NEXT power that allows them to do that.”

"Do you know of anything like that? I mean, it's the first thing you thought of…"

“I personally don’t know of anything or any person like that. But I have heard about it some. I was just researching it.”

"I hope you're wrong…" she sighed.

Barnaby sighed and pulled Kotetsu into a hug. “Hopefully Antonio gets over his memory issues soon, for the sake of all the heroes.”

Kotetsu nodded, Barnaby's curls tickling her cheek, "We'll keep an eye on him as well—just in case."

“Absolutely. If his condition keeps up, he might be a danger to us finding out if Maverick is a threat or not.”

"I hate to think about it…he's a friend _and_ a hero…"

“I know…It’s going to be hard, but we have to find a way around this.”

She sighed and nodded, "I told him I'd check in on him later."

“He’ll be fine, but if you want I can go with you later to check on him. Just in case he tries something.”

"I can't imagine him doing anything to me." She shook her head.

“I can’t either, but again, it’d be just in case.” Barnaby cupped Kotetsu’s face with his hands and made her look up at him. “Trust me, okay?”

She nodded and sighed, "I should let Masa know—since he's staying with Antonio currently."

“Yes, you should probably do that as soon as possible. Now if you can.”

"I'll call him." She said, digging out her phone.

The blond nodded as he leaned back on his desk, sitting on it and clasping his hands together in front of him. The situation, hopefully, wasn’t too bad, so maybe there was a way to get Antonio’s memories back, but at that point in time, there was no solution to that issue.

Kotetsu called her brother, waiting for him to pick up. Only when she did hear the click of an answer, putting an end to the ringing, it was a female voice who spoke.

"Bonjour? Muramasa's phone."

"…Who's this?"

"I'm pretty sure you should be identifying yourself at this point."

"I'm Muramasa's sister, it's you who I'm wondering why you are answering my brother's phone."

"Oh, Kotetsu. Maybe I should have looked at the caller ID…" the voice seemed to giggle, "Your brother is in the shower after an extra long workout. He left his phone with me. Oh—hold on, the water turned off—" her voice became muffled as if she had placed a hand over the speaker, "Darling, your sister is on the phone for you."

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Muramasa’s muffled voice could be heard, though what he was saying was not clear, and then his clear voice came on the phone. “Hey, Kotetsu. Everything okay?”

"…Masa, who was that on the phone?" she asked.

“No one important. Don’t worry about her.”

"Liar. You left your phone with her. Who is she?" Kotetsu pressed.

“She’s just a friend, Kotetsu. Why did you call?”

"Nah, I think Masa has a girlfriend~" she teased childishly.

“Kotetsu…” Muramasa’s voice sounded a little irritated and dangerous.

"Oh come on! It's a good thing! You have been alone a lot longer than I have. I just want to meet my brother's special someone!" Kotetsu insisted.

“Maybe some other time. Now seriously, why did you call me, Kotetsu?”

"Oh, right… Um, I hate to say this but…think you could keep a cautious eye on Antonio? He's sort of acting oddly and has seemed to have forgotten about a few things after he had a run-in with Maverick. And since you are his temporary roommate…"

“Oh jeez. Barnaby told us all to be wary of that man.” Muramasa sighed. “I’ll watch him and see if he’s having issues or anything. Anything happens, and I’ll report right back to you.”

"Thanks, Masa—Don't get too distracted by that pretty face you're with~"

“Oh, stop it. It’s not like she lives with me.”

"Doesn't mean you couldn't spend a night with each other, you know…"

“We’re aren’t spending the night with each other.”

"Good, because you need to keep an eye on Antonio. Anyway, I need to get back to work, so you better introduce this mystery girlfriend soon!"

“I’ll think about it. See you later.” Muramasa hung up quickly.

Kotetsu sighed, "That brother of mine…and he says that _I_ have a problem about keeping secrets…" she shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Muramasa got back to Antonio's apartment a little later than he had hoped to, but he let himself in and called out, "Hey, Antonio…I picked up pizza on my way over. Come have dinner."

Antonio poked his head out from the bathroom. “I was wondering when you would get here.”

"Yeah, traffic was really congested this evening." Muramasa set down the pizza on the coffee table and opened it, giving it a good whiff before choosing a slice.

“At least you made it safely. Hopefully Kotetsu makes it home soon.” Antonio sat in a recliner next to the pizza and took a slice for himself.

"Kotetsu?" Muramasa looked up with a quizzical look.

“Yeah, Kotetsu. If you had bad traffic coming home, then she might too.”

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged, "Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll be working late with that pretty-boy. He does so many interviews and photoshoots."

“Barnaby is a rather busy man…”

He is, but that's why he needed an assistant."

Antonio just shrugged, looking out the window as he ate.

"She called me earlier today, worried about you." Muramasa said, leaning back against the couch.

“Oh, she’s overreacting. I’m perfectly fine. Nurse said I was fine, too.”

"Yes, but you know how my sister is. Especially when it comes to people she cares about. Her 'mother' side really starts to come out with the worry and the doting…."

“Just trying to keep everyone safe. It’s almost like she’s a hero herself.”

"She would have been if she had developed NEXT powers. You know she would have."

“Yes, but fate didn’t have that planned for her. She got the roll of Mom instead.”

"She would have taken both either way. She loves kids too much." Muramasa chuckled, "And who knows, maybe one day she'll get another baby to love along with Kaede."

“Well, I don’t know about that. Kaede is plenty to keep her on her feet already.”

"She has always wanted two or three, though." The brother shrugged, "Not that she doesn't love Kaede with all her heart. I just wouldn't be surprised if she starts talking about wanting another baby."

“I mean, I guess it’d be okay, but she hasn’t talked about having another baby in years.”

"Well, that's to be expected after what happened."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t question it. “Maybe soon she’ll have another baby. She’d love it, to be honest.”

"She would." Masa agreed, "And goodness knows our family could stand to have more life and less death."

“You can say that again…”

Muramasa finished off his slice of pizza and got up, moving to the fridge, "Want a beer?" he asked opening it and grabbing one for himself.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind one.” Antonio grabbed another slice of pizza as he finished his first.

Muramasa grabbed a second can and handed it to him as he sat down, cracking his open and taking a sip before grabbing a second slice.

“Thanks.” Antonio took a sip before setting the can down. “So how long are you planning on staying here? Not to push you out or anything, but I’m just curious.”

Muramasa shrugged, "Well, after Trey gets put away again…I guess Ill have a decision to make on whether or not to stay a hero. If I do, then I will find my own place in the city, but if not I'll retire and go back home to Oriental Town with Mom. To be honest, I never planned on staying in the city…but…lets just say I have found a reason to stay…"

"City life can be a little exciting. I don't doubt you found something that makes you want to stay."

"This really doesn't have too much to do with the city itself…" the smitten man admitted.

“Oh? Find something else, did you?” Antonio chuckled.

Muramasa's cheeks heated, "Don't tell anyone—especially Kotetsu, but…yes."

“My lips are sealed…For now.”

"Okay…I've been seeing a woman in my free time. I'm not ready to go public yet or even tell Kotetsu because I want to build things up a little stronger before we get into all that. But you're basically a brother to me at this point, and not as over-the-top as Kotetsu."

“Oh so you have a girlfriend now? About time!”

Muramasa's blushed deepened, "She's wonderful…"

“You’re really in deep with her, then. How long have you been dating her?” Antonio leaned forward with interest.

"Shortly after Kotetsu was kidnapped, really…she helped keep my spirits up when I was feeling down and all that. But she works a lot so we don't always get a lot of time alone."

“That’s unfortunate. But it sounds like you two have managed to get really close with each other.”

"Yeah…" He gave a sigh like a lovesick teenage girl.

“You’re insane.” Antonio gave a hearty laugh. “I haven’t seen you act like this in years, Masa!”

"I haven't _felt_ like this in years. She may just be my soul mate."

“You’re a lucky one then. They say some people never find their soul mate.”

"And to think I would have never met her if I hadn't become a hero…"

“Strange how things work out like that…”

"Mhm." He smiled and lay back against his pillow on the couch where he slept. "Some good has come from this mess…now we just need to clean it up and everyone can be happy again…"

“I agree.” Antonio sighed as he tried to remember exactly what had happened with that Trey guy. It was all still a blur to him for some reason.

"I know Kaede will be happy to come back to the city…she's not all that happy about being sent away while Kotetsu is here. But it's for the best. Especially with her powers awakening and being so unstable."

“…Her powers?”

"You didn't hear? Her NEXT powers took her by surprise—likely triggered by her fear of never seeing her mom again."

“I didn’t know she was going to be a NEXT… I thought the doctors determined Kaede wasn’t going to be one when she was born.”

"Hu? You know it doesn't work like that. There is currently no way of knowing until powers develop or don't. But she had a good chance of it, as it runs in the family. I'm a NEXT, her father's a NEXT…"

Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Well of course her father’s a NEXT.”

"I'm just saying it's in her blood. Her mother isn't one, but she still has that strong chance of getting the gene or whatever it is that makes us NEXTs."

“Yeah. That’s all kinda confusing to me.”

"No one really does understand." Muramasa sighed, finishing off his beer after his third slice of pizza. "Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for bed. It's been a busy day, even without any hero calls." He waved, getting up and moving to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

“I’ll be doing the same soon.” Though he didn’t say anything, he was wondering when Kotetsu would get home…

"I'll be quick." Muramasa said, his words muffled by his toothbrush and a foam of paste. True to his word, he reemerged quickly in his pajamas and put away the leftover pizza before settling on the couch for the night.

"Night."

“Night.” Antonio moved to the bathroom to clean up himself, and soon he was in his bed, still wondering where Kotetsu may be.

Hours passed and Antonio unwillingly drifted off to sleep alone, hugging her pillow to himself and taking in her scent.

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

The morning light streamed through Antonio's bedroom window, shedding light upon the framed photographs of Kotetsu and Kaede that had once been in Kotetsu's apartment. In the closet hung a selection of her dresses, yet she, herself, was not in the bed next to Antonio, nor had she been there at all during the night.

In the kitchen, Muramasa could be heard rummaging through the fridge. "Antonio! Want your breakfast pizza cold or warmed?" he called out.

Antonio groaned as he sat up in his bed, looking around and finding no Kotetsu. “Uh… cold,” he called back.

"Cool, then Breakfast is ready!"

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit.” The man was more confused than ever. Had Kotetsu snuck in and back out during the night without him knowing? What was going on?

Slowly, he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, cleaning himself before moving to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"So," Muramasa said with a mouthful of cold pizza, "You want to carpool to work today or drive separate like yesterday?"

“Separate. I have some things to think about… or try to remember to think about.”

"Alright, then I'm off. I'll see you in the gym." He said, grabbing his keys.

Antonio just nodded as he ate his pizza slowly. He would get to the bottom of this, whatever it was that was keeping Kotetsu from him.

 

* * *

 

At the gym, Antonio began a slow workout, growing more concerned once he did not see Kotetsu around. Usually she was right by his side as he worked, so why was she not beside him now? And no one else even seemed to notice or care that she wasn't there.

Before he could think too much more on it, there was an echo of chiming coming from his, and the other present heroes' call bands, and each of them took off, calling for their transportation where they could get ready as they sped to whatever the call was about.

All the heroes made their way to the scene of the crime, a standard bank robbery with a bit of a twist on who the criminal was. He had been seen the night Kotetsu was rescued from Trey, so he was a big person of interest right off the bat when the call was made. Each hero arrived in their own time, holding back before attacking to make sure they all had a plan to catch the man.

Kotetsu was there, having arrived on the back of Barnaby's chaser, though she was quick to get out of harms way, standing with the announcer of the show. Normally she stayed behind with Saito, but the call had come in so suddenly, that Saito hadn't even been in his lab yet. Not wanting to leave her alone, Barnaby had given her the helmet of his old prototype suit and pulled her on his bike. It didn't escape Antonio's notice on how the two arrived on the scene. However, there were bigger fish to fry.

The member of Ouroboros had taken a hostage—a police woman who had been one of the first onto the scene.

Barnaby was the first to move closer once all the heroes were at the scene. He looked around, taking in the situation as he devised a plan to save the police officer.

"Don't come closer!" The man shouted, butting the gun in his hand up against the woman's temple, "I guarantee my finger will be faster than any of you."

The hero put his hands up in the air, not moving as he continued to think of a plan. “We don’t want this to be difficult,” Barnaby said after a bit. “We just want to talk to you. Let the officer go, and let’s make this easy.”

"Think I'm stupid, do ya? Well, I'm not! I know once she's free I have no chance!"

“Look, we’ll all put our hands in the air.” The blond lifted his face mask and looked back at all the heroes, keeping his hands in the air. “All we want to do it talk.”

"Yeah, right." He spat, "We do this on _my_ terms."

“What do you want, then?”

"For y'all t' turn yer backs as I walk away free."

“Well, unfortunately we can’t allow that to happen. You did rob a bank after all.” Barnaby narrowed his eyes. “But, if you let the officer go, and you talk to us, we’ll let you go free after that. We won’t follow or track you. You have my word.”

"As if I'd believe ya. No deal. If I go down, I'm taken ya'll with me."

“You have a hero’s word that you will go free after we talk. How do you not trust that?”

"Heroes can't be trusted. They don't even know who they are lackeys for."

“What are you talking about?” That was when Barnaby noticed a small blinking light on the man’s side. His eyes widened and he instinctively took a step back.

"Who do you work for? The city? Who _owns_ the city? Who _owns_ you? Ya'll's only tools of injustice!" he forced the officer to walk forward with him as he approached the heroes, "Yer only guard dogs—a pretty distraction for people to look at."

Again Barnaby moved back, holding his hands out in defense. “Hey, easy. You don’t want to go through with your plan. You don’t have to go out this way.”

The man only smirked, taking a few more steps closer before pushing the captive officer away, raising his gun and shooting right at Antonio three times as he counted down. "Three—two—one." No sooner had he finished counting down, but the bomb strapped around his chest detonated.

The heroes all shouted as the bomb went off, sending them to the ground and a good distance away. Barnaby had been knocked unconscious, Antonio was screaming in pain, though all he could hear was the intense ringing in his ears, and most of the other heroes suffered injuries from fragments of the bomb. Body parts were randomly strewn about from the man who had blew himself up, as well as blood splatters littering the ground.

Kotetsu, along with most other witnesses screamed as a disoriented panic took over. The heroes—every single one, was down. The police officers who had been in the blast zone were down. Car alarms were going haywire, and among all the confusion—confetti began falling from the rooftops, each in the shape of the Ouroboros snake.

Most of the heroes were knocked out just like Barnaby was. Antonio looked around as best as he could, his vision being blurred and red in one eye as he tried to calm down. He still couldn’t hear anything but the ringing, but he was able to see a figure slowly sit up next to him.

Muramasa was glowing after having activated his power. It was a split second decision, and it had most likely saved everyone’s lives there, but he had repelled as much of the fragments of bomb as best as he could. But even with his efforts, the heroes had still been hit, and so had the officers. The officer who had been held hostage was in pieces just like the man who had captured her. No one else had been pronounced dead yet, but there were sure to be a few more fatalities.

With a struggled groan, Muramasa sat up. He looked over the whole scene as best as he could, one side of his face hurting, and he realized his helmet had been blown off, the blood he felt rolling down his cheek warm and haunting.

Kotetsu was fighting the unharmed officers holding her and everyone else back from the scene. "No—I _need_ to--!" She managed to duck under a man's arm and rush forward to the bloody scene, rushing, first, to her brother upon seeing the blood on his face. She hadn't known who she would rush to first before then.

"Masa!" She fell to her knees nest to him, reaching out to gingerly touch his cheek, "Masa, are you alright?!"

Muramasa looked at her wide with eyes full of fear and shock. He was trembling and sounded like he was having trouble breathing. “Ko…tetsu…”

She took his hand, "It'll be alright, big brother." She tried soothing and calming him.

He closed his eyes and focused on steadying his breathing. “It hurts…”

"I know…we'll get you to a medic as soon as they arrive." She promised.

“Everyone… else… are they okay?”

"I—I haven't checked yet." She choked out, "I got to you first…It—it doesn't look good, Masa…"

“Go… check on them… I’ll be fine.”

"Are…are you sure?" her grip on his hand trembled.

He nodded slowly and looked around. “Antonio was screaming…”

She swallowed and nodded, "…call me if…just call me over if you need me." She kissed his hand before pushing herself up and looking around, spotting that Antonio was the next closest hero. She hurried to him.

Antonio had passed out by the time Kotetsu got to him, the pain being too much for him to hold onto consciousness any more. His breathing seemed steady though, so that was a good sign.

She felt so useless, not being able to help any of the heroes. She hurried, then, to Dragon Kid, who was awake, but barely. She moved from hero to hero, seeing how bad they were until she had visited each one but Barnaby—who had been closest to the blast. She was afraid to go to him, though, afraid she'd find him without a heartbeat… But as she turned towards his unmoving body, a line of ambulances came speeding onto the scene and medics rushed around her to the fallen heroes and officers. One even pausing to ask if she was hurt—to which she shook her head.

"I was out of the blast zone…"

“If you are unharmed, then please move out of the way.” The medic turned to tend to Barnaby.

"I—I won't get in the way, but please…my—my brother is one of the heroes—and they are all my friends…"

The medic turned to look at her and saw the desperation in her expression. “If you absolutely must stay around, just try to stay out of the way.”

She nodded, "Thank you." She followed behind, careful not to crowd the medics.

Barnaby was looked over for major injuries and a pulse. He was determined to be still alive, but may have suffered head trauma and several small injuries due to the blast of the bomb. His suit was cut off of him and he was put on a stretcher to be taken to the hospital.

The other heroes were treated in much of the same way. They all were taken to the hospital and tended to and taken special care of so they were able to recover quickly.

While the heroes were being operated on to get any shrapnel out of their bodies, and set some broken bones, Kotetsu found herself pacing the waiting room in worry for every one of them. Completely alone, she waited for news on any of the heroes.

Finally, a doctor came out, the one who had been working with Barnaby. “Mrs. Kaburagi?”

"Yes!" She hurried over to him, unsure as to which hero the man had been working on due to being too emotional to pay attention to faces. "My brother? Bunny? Antonio? Everyone?"

“Barnaby is awake. Barely, but he is awake, and he kept saying your name. He wants to see you.” The doctor motioned towards the hallway Barnaby was down.

She nodded, "How is he?"

“Stable, but weak. He’s fighting to stay awake, so if you want to see him, now is the time.” The doctor started to walk away. “Follow me, please.”

She nodded again, gripping her arm nervously as she was shown to Barnaby's room.

The room was at the end of the hall, a smaller one for a calm and controlled recovery. Barnaby was laying in the bed with IV drip tubes hanging off him in several places, an oxygen tank hooked up to him, and his eyes just barely open as Kotetsu and the doctor came in.

“Be careful with him. Like I said, he’s just barely staying awake. I’ll leave you two alone.”

"Thank you—oh, please let me know of any updates about my brother, please. I promised to call our mother as soon as I learn more…" she said before slowly approaching Barnaby.

"Hey, Bunny…" she gave a small smile, though tears were in her eyes.

Barnaby moved his eyes to look at Kotetsu, and he managed to smile a little. “You’re crying…”

"I'm—I'm not. You're seeing things." She said with a small, nervous laugh. She carefully took his hand in hers, "God, Bunny…I was so scared I'd lost you…"

“I didn’t know he had a bomb on him until it was almost too late…” Barnaby sighed and squeezed her hand as best as he could. “So loud… I didn’t know what was happening, and then I was out.”

"How could you know? There was no warning…" She pressed a kiss to his fingers, "Bunny…"

“I saw the light. I tried to stop him. Told him he didn’t have to go out that way…” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m lucky to be alive.”

"Everyone is… all of you went down…you are the first one out of surgery and awake…"

“I was the closest to the bomb. I shouldn’t be alive... Kotetsu…” Barnaby looked back at Kotetsu with watery eyes, moving his arms in an attempt to hug Kotetsu.

"Careful! Here…" she moved to sit next to him, careful of the wires and tubes as she leaned in to gently embrace him. She sighed, "Masa helped…I saw him activate his powers to stop as much of the Shrapnel as he could… he likely saved everyone's life…"

“I’m thankful of him. I wouldn’t be here without him.” He curled into Kotetsu and grabbed her shirt.

She nodded, not knowing how to respond.

“I was dreaming when I was knocked out…” Barnaby rubbed the fabric of her shirt between his fingers.

"Dreaming?"

“I think I was dreaming. You, Kaede and I were back in Oriental Town. My parents were there too, and Tomoya. We were all a big family…”

She gave a small smile, "Sounds like a lovely dream. Much better than reality right now…" she looked down at the many bandages wrapping him.

“It seemed like a good dream, but it changed. My parents and Tomoya faded away with their screams, and then Kaede started to get further away from us. We were scared… Kaede was scared. She reached out to us and screamed… Then she was gone. It was just us in the darkness…” Barnaby trembled a little.

Kotetsu swallowed, "Tomoya—and your parents are, and always will be in our hearts—and Kaede wouldn't leave us. Family is important to her."

“I know she wouldn’t, but I fear something may happen to her. I’m worried.”

Kotetsu closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, "It—was just a dream triggered by the trauma your body underwent…" she decided.

“I hope that’s all it was. Losing Kaede… I couldn’t bear it.” He moved slowly to plant a small kiss to Kotetsu’s cheek.

She nodded, "It'd kill me…" she muttered, "She's my baby…"

“I consider her mine too…”

"…Bunny…" She blinked in surprise at her boyfriend, but then smiled, "Though I don't foresee her ever calling you 'Daddy'."

“I don’t either, but I still love her like my own daughter. I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.”

Kotetsu nodded, "Maybe some day you'll officially become her step-dad…" she blushed.

“I do hope so, Kotetsu. I love you and Kaede so much.”

She smiled and leaned in, giving him a very small, gentle kiss on the lips so as not to upset his injuries. "You should get some rest. I'll stay if you want…uh, but if I'm not here when you wake up, I'll be visiting my brother." She said truthfully.

“That’s fine. He’s more important. He’s family. I’m just your injured boyfriend.” Barnaby smiled and kissed back. “I love you, Kotetsu.”

"You are important, too." She insisted, then pulled back to move a chair over to sit in, "Now get some sleep. I love you." She said, sitting and taking his hand again.

Barnaby was exhausted from talking to Kotetsu, though he greatly enjoyed it. Soon he was sleeping once more, his hand grasping Kotetsu’s in his sleep and a small smile on his lips.

"…I'm so glad I didn't lose you today…" Kotetsu whispered after she was sure he was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Later on the doctor returned to inform Kotetsu her brother was awake, as well as some of the other heroes.

"Thank you." She responded, standing up and moving to adjust Barnaby's blanket before turning to be lead to her brother's room. "Is my brother alright?"

“Yes. His face is bandaged up completely on one side, so that might take some time to heal. Other than that, he has a few scratches and some bruised bones, but he should be fine.”

"Good…and he's awake?" she pressed.

“Yes, more awake than Barnaby was.”

She nodded again and stepped through the door into her brother's room, hurrying to his side. "Masa."

Muramasa looked away from the TV show he was watching, a smile spreading across his lips while his eyes still showed the fear from back at the crime scene surrounded by the injured heroes. “Kotetsu…” He pulled back the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, bandages covering his legs and feet.

"No, don't get up! You need to stay in bed like a good, brave big brother!" she insisted, trying to coax him back into the position he had been in before.

"Not until I get a hug from you." The man acted like he was still planning on getting out of the bed.

"I'll tell Mom you aren't listening." She threatened, though she gave him what he asked for eagerly.

The two hugged for a good while before Muramasa returned to his resting position. "Man I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Me? I was far from the blast. I had to fight my way through the cops to get to you and check on you and the others!"

"I know, but it's reassuring. I saw so many get hurt today..."

" _You_ got hurt today." She reminded him, adjusting his pillows for his comfort, much like their mother had always done when they were sick.

"I'd say I'm lucky though. I didn't suffer as bad as others."

She sighed and nodded, "Bunny was pretty bad. He was awake for a little bit, but was fighting it. I made him give in… I haven't been to see anyone else, yet."

"What's the extent of his injuries? He was pretty close to the blast..."

"I don't know specifics, but he's practically a mummy with the bandages…"

“Good god…” Muramasa sighed. “At least he’s alive. I tried to avoid everyone getting hurt.”

"I know you did. And you saved everyone's life." She praised him, kissing his cheek. "I'm very proud of you. Mom is too—but also worried. Feel up to calling her yourself?" she asked, holding out her phone.

“I could probably manage a call…”

"Good, Mom would be a lot less stressed. She was watching Hero TV live when it happened…"

“Yeah, she’ll want to hear from me, then.” He took Kotetsu’s phone and searched the contacts until he saw the number for the house in Oriental Town.

"Kotetsu? Any word on your brother?!" came the worried voice of Anju so quickly that Muramasa was sure the woman had been sitting with the phone in her lap.

“Kotetsu’s brother is just fine,” Muramasa said with a smile. “A little battered and bruised.”

"Muramasa? Oh God…Kaede! Your uncle is alive!" the woman sighed in relief.

“Yes, I’m alive, and I’m perfectly fine. You and Kaede have absolutely nothing to worry about, Mom.”

"I'm so glad…when I saw you lying on the ground like that—"

“I know… It was scary to be in the middle of it looking around. I was so scared I was shaking.”

"…I wish I could come see you—but I must stay here with Kaede, so I'm sending you soup and a care package! Do—do you want your old teddy?"

Muramasa chuckled. “I would love my old teddy, Mom. Thank you.”

"Alright. Oh, my darling boy…that new job is getting too dangerous…"

“As soon as Trey is back in jail, I’m retiring. I’ve had enough close calls for the rest of my life.”

"Good…my old heart can't take much more…I know I encouraged you, but I never expected something like this. I'll be glad to have you home safe."

“I’ll be glad to be safe again. Being a hero is dangerous.”

"Yes it is…" the woman sighed, "But the men and women who are heroes are the bravest and least selfish individuals I can imagine. Facing dangers like that…"

“There’s no doubt about that. Heroes are so dedicated to saving lives. It’s a wonder why they keep putting their lives in danger to save the lives of others.”

"That's why I'm proud of you as I was proud of Tomoya and am now of Barnaby. But as your mother I do worry."

“I know. I’ll be home before you know it.”

"I hope you're right." She sighed. "…Kaede wants to talk to you a little bit and I have soup to make."

“Okay. Love you Mom.” Muramasa waited to hear the voice of his niece.

"Uncle Masa?" the girl asked a moment later.

“Hey Kaede.” The man smiled and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay? Really?"

“I am, I promise. I just have a few scratches on my face and legs.”

"Good…that was really dangerous, Uncle…I was afraid you'd end up like my dad…"

“Honestly, I thought I was a goner for a while. It was scary.”

"Then don't get so close to crazy bomb-guys!"

“We didn’t know he had a bomb on him until it was too late, Kaede. Sometime things like that happen.”

"Not to you! Not to Barnaby!" she insisted childishly.

Muramasa sighed. “We couldn’t have done anything.”

"…I wish you all had super speed…"

“Unfortunately the world doesn’t work like that, Kaede. But we all do our best to try and get things done before anyone gets hurt. Just this time… that didn’t happen.”

There was a moment of silence before the girl spoke again, "Well, your mom isn't there so let my mom take care of you! Moms are the best at that kind of thing!"

“Oh yes, I’ll make sure your mom takes very good care of me.” The man chuckled as he looked over at Kotetsu.

The girl sighed, "Well, I want to go help Grandma. I hope you feel better!"

“I’ll be fine. Go help your grandma. Love you, Kaede.”

"I love you too, Uncle!" She said before hanging up.

Muramasa sighed as he handed the phone back to Kotetsu. “After making that call, I’m a little tired now.”

"Rest. I'll visit again later. For now I'll check on the other heroes, then head back to Bunny's room."

“Thanks for coming Kotetsu. Go see if everyone else is okay.” He smiled at her before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Rest well." She smiled before taking her leave.

* * *

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Kotetsu yawned as she made her way to Antonio's room. She hadn't been able to see Antonio the night before, and she really hadn't slept well, constantly waking up in worry in the chair next to Barnaby's bed. But it wasn't too early anymore, and she was worried about her friend who had taken bullets on top of the blast from the bomb.

She found his room and knocked on the door before pushing it open. She stopped short, seeing a nurse changing the hero's bandages. "Oh—sorry, I'll wait until you're done." She said, turning to wait in the hall.

“Wait, Kotetsu! It’s okay. You can come in.” Antonio smiled at Kotetsu, glad to see she was alive and safe.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can wait. This is kind of a private thing."

“I’m almost done,” the nurse stated. “You can stay in here while I finish up.”

"Oh—okay…" Kotetsu sighed, giving in and moving in next to the bed. "How are you feeling? You were asleep when I tried to visit you last night."

“I’m fine, other than not being able to see with one eye and my other injuries…” Antonio sighed as he watched the nurse finish replacing the last of the bandages.

"Your eye?"

He turned his head so Kotetsu could see the rather large bandage over his eye. “It looks like I might not be able to see with both eyes again…”

Kotetsu bit her lower lip and reached up to gently touch his cheek with her fingertips. "It's that bad?"

“I’m afraid so. Piece of the bomb lodged itself right into my eye and shredded it up from the inside. Hurt like hell.”

Kotetsu's eyes widened, "They can't save it?"

“No. It was too damaged. The optic nerve was nearly cut in half. Even if they tried to go in and fix it, it would have left me blind in that eye anyways… So they had it removed completely. The tissue s healing now from the surgery.”

"Oh, Antonio…" she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Hey, I can still see your pretty face,” Antonio said with a chuckle. “It’s not like my vision is gone completely.”

"I now, but…" she sighed and shook her head, "Can I hug you, or would that upset your injuries?"

“Lightly, you can,” the nurse said as she packed up her things. “Not too hard though.”

Kotetsu nodded and leaned in, very carefully giving him a light hug.

Antonio hugged back as tightly as he could, though he made it last maybe longer than what was comfortable given Kotetsu’s relationship status with Barnaby. But Kotetsu brushed it off as her long-time friend needing a little extra comfort.

"I was so worried… You, Masa—everyone went down…luckily, none of you died…"

“I heard your brother did a lot of help.”

"He did what he could with his powers." She nodded, "He saved countless lives, though I think he regrets that everyone was still so injured…"

“He shouldn’t. We’re all heroes, and we all do what we can to save the lives of those around us. He did what he could, and he saved so many people.”

"He's also new to being a hero." She pointed out. "He's not as seasoned as you are."

“He’s still a good hero.”

"He is…and I'm very proud of my big brother."

“So you should be.” Antonio smiled at Kotetsu. “I’m just as proud of him. He really picked up the qualities of a hero quickly.”

"Thank you for helping him with it. I know you helped him get the job."

“Did I? I don’t remember that…”

"Masa told me you did after I got back home from being held captive."

“Ah… I guess my mind is still a little fuzzy.”

"Well, you did just get shot and blown up. Just take things easy until you're healed up."

“Sounds good to me… though what will happen to the city while all the heroes are recovering? Sternbild is vulnerable now…”

"…I don't want to think about that right now…" she shook her head.

“Someone has to heal quickly…” Antonio sighed and closed his eye. “Someone needs to get out there and protect the city.”

"Not you. Not until the doctor clears you. Fire Emblem was the furthest from the blast and his injuries are surprisingly minor. He'll be cleared to get back to work in about a week."

“I wish we all could just speed up our recovery… How is Barnaby? He was the closest.”

"Better than I had feared when it happened…but he was first out of surgery and he was awake for a little bit afterwards to talk to me. Then Masa and a few others got out and I visited them in turn. You were the last one."

“At least everyone is alive. Most of the officers got out alive, right?”

She nodded, "Reports say that only two people died…the bomb criminal, of course, and the officer he had as a hostage. She was still too close when it went off…"

“Poor girl. She looked pretty young too.”

"She was only twenty-three, new to the job…it was…her second week. Her name was Janet Greene…"

“Janet Greene… I only wish all us heroes could attend her funeral. She served her city well, no matter how long she worked for it.”

"Well, Hero TV is making a donation towards her family, as well as putting together a special about her." Agnes said, appearing in the doorway.

“Miss Joubert.” Antonio tried to sit up more as the woman presented herself. “Pleasant surprise.”

"I'm making my rounds to all of you injured heroes to see how you are doing and to see if anyone has any more information they can offer up for the network's after coverage of the disaster. Anything you may have noticed."

“Well, I may not have noticed much, but I don’t know. The guy who blew himself up seemed too willing to do it.”

"Willing, how?" she asked, recording his voice on a small device.

“He seemed too happy. He had this smile… it was like he was waiting to embrace death.”

"But—who would want that?" Kotetsu cut in.

“Someone who either had their mind messed with, or someone really sadistic.”

"Or crazy…"

“Whatever the reason, that man wasn’t in his right mind for sure. No one is ever that happy to take their own life, even if they are a suicide bomber.”

"I know some people long for death, but even then it's a very emotional thing…" Kotetsu shook her head.

“His death was all happy. And even then, it seemed like fake happiness.”

"How odd…anything else to add before I move on? I have yet to speak to Brooks and Kaburagi."

“I have nothing else.” Antonio relaxed against his pillows with a sigh.

"Alright. Get better soon, Rock Bison." Agnes said before taking her leave.

The man was quiet for a bit. “She seemed like she was in a hurry…”

"She's the one that runs the network, right? She's probably got her hands really full right now figuring out what to do while all of you are healing."

“Probably…” Antonio yawned and stretched as best as he could.

"Careful." Kotetsu insisted, placing a hand on his arm, "You're already beaten up. No need to hurt yourself more."

“I’m being careful.” He chuckled a little.

"You might pop a stitch or something." Kotetsu countered.

“I won’t if I be careful, like I said I am.”

"I'm just worried about you…" Kotetsu sighed.

“Don’t be. I’ll be fine.” He winked at her with a smile.

"You're cocky, that's what you are."

“And if I am?”

"Then you may hurt yourself." She smirked.

“You’re too hard on me, Kotetsu.”

"It's my job, isn't it? I'm also hard on Masa when it's needed."

“You’re hard on everyone. I won’t be surprised if you’re the death of me.” Antonio chuckled as he smirked.

"Nah, I'm a big softy. My claws just come out when those I care about are hurt."

“Oh really now. I think I’ve seen the claws come out other times for sure.”

"Well, I'm a mama tiger protecting her cub a lot…"

“Not exactly what I meant, but I’ll take it I suppose.”

"What were you talking about, then?"

“It doesn’t matter right now. We’ll talk about it later.”

She gave him a confused look.

Antonio waved his hand. “Something for us when I get out of the hospital. Hopefully that will be soon…”

Her confused look only deepened, "Okay…"

“Anyways, you can stay if you want, but I’m going to get some sleep. I was woken up early this morning by my pain, so I’d like to make up the sleep I lost.”

"Alright. I want to check in on Masa real quick this morning as well." She said, standing up. "Sleep well, Antonio."

“Thanks.” Antonio closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he relaxed as Kotetsu moved out the door.

 

* * *

 

After visiting her brother for a short bit before Agnes showed up to talk to him, she headed back to Barnaby's room, smiling as he was looking out the window of the hospital, not really paying attention.

With a playful gentleness, she moved behind him and slipped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Good morning, Bunny."

Barnaby glanced back at Kotetsu and smiled gently. “Hey… You’re rather happy this morning.”

"I've been to see all the other heroes while you were sleeping yesterday and this morning. Everyone will pull through with the right amount of rest and healing."

“That’s good to hear.” He turned his head to kiss Kotetsu. “I feel like I’m on life support. So many tubes and IV drips hooked up to me…I’m not on life support, am I?”

"No, don't worry. You aren't in that bad a condition." She kissed his cheek again.

“Good. I would have felt worse that I already do if I was.”

"I think you, Masa, and Antonio got the worst of it, being the three closest."

“And yet still not bad enough for life support. Closest I’ve ever come to death, then.” He chuckled, then wiped his smile off his face, knowing very well Kotetsu had feared he was dead when the bomb went off.

Kotetsu was silent for a long moment, then sighed, "Don't get so close to death again…"

“I won’t, I promise. I won’t let you be so alone again. You don’t deserve it.” Barnaby brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, enjoying it. "I was thinking…of asking Doc Saito if he could figure out a bomb detecting feature in your suit…"

“Could be useful. It’d be easier to detect the bombs before they explode.”

"And prevent you from all this..." she said motioning to the medical equipment.

“I hate hospitals,” Barnaby admitted. “I know they’re helpful and stuff, but they’re just so…sterile. Feels dead in here.”

"I'll take you home as soon as the doctors will allow it. Set you up in your own bed."

“It’d be much better than lying here where everything is so white. “For real, why did they have to paint everything white? It’s hard on the eyes…”

"Well…" She got up and moved to the door where she had set down a gift of flowers, "These should help. I'm sure your fans will also send some." She said, bringing them over to set on the table by the bed.

"A little color is nice." He sighed happily as he looked at the flowers.

"The pink and red reminded me of your suit…" she smiled, touching one of the delicate flowers.

"I love them. I love you, Kotetsu."

"And I love you." She turned from the flowers and leaned in to finally press a kiss to his lips, just as there was a knock at the door and a group of orderlies came in, carrying gifts of flowers and other such things from fans with their get well wishes.

"There, see? That didn't take too long. Lots of color to look at."

"Yes, but hopefully everyone else got the same amount of stuff. It's not fair if they don't."

"I got the others flowers as well."

"Oh, we have a ton of stuff to sort and deliver to you heroes, though I think you have the most so far."

“Of course…” Barnaby sighed heavily. “Well, I hope everyone else enjoys their gifts they got. It’s always reassuring to know the public cares about what we do.”

"Of course they do." Kotetsu smiled, taking his hand, "You are guardians of the city. You keep them safe."

“We’re humans just like them. Really we don’t deserve all this praise. We’re just doing our job.”

"But you do deserve the praise…"

Barnaby rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. “The praise is better when it comes from you…”

"You only say that because we are together."

“Maybe I do, but it’s true. I love just talking to you, really. It calms me down.”

"Oh? What's more calming, talking, or this?" she asked, leaning in to reconnect their lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Barnaby gladly welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu as best as he could with all the tubes hooked up to him. It felt so good to be able to kiss Kotetsu like that. Slow and passionate, it reminded him of the first time they slept with each other back in Oriental Town.

They kissed for longer than they should have, because the only reason they stopped was because the machine monitoring Barnaby’s heart started to beep in warning, reading that his heart beat was much too fast for a resting, relaxed position like the nurses thought he was in, which wasn’t entirely what position Barnaby was actually in. Barnaby’s eyes widened and he pushed Kotetsu away enough to stop the kiss. He was panting slightly as he caught his breath. “Oops…the nurses are going to come in now…”

Kotetsu giggled, "Getting too excited, Bunny?" she teased, sitting back.

“I guess…” The blond groaned slightly as he heard the hurried footsteps of the nurses coming down the hall. “This is ridiculous.”

"This is what happens when you have a heart monitor while getting excited." She smirked right as the door burst open.

“Is everything alright,” one nurse asked hurriedly as others went to check on Barnaby’s vitals.

“Yes, I’m alright,” the hero said with a sigh. “I just got a little excited talking to Kotetsu.”

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful not to excite him again." Kotetsu insisted.

The nurses took a huge breath of relief. “Please don’t scare us like that. We thought something actually happened.”

"We're sorry. I didn’t know he'd get that excited over what I had to tell him."

“It’s not a problem. Just don’t do it again.” The nurses left with no further questioning.

“Okay,” Barnaby said after they had left. “No kissing like that until I get home.”

"Or at least until you aren't hooked up to that machine…"

“Don’t want to give the nurses a scare again. They already work hard enough as it is.”

"I'll behave myself." She chuckled.

"Thank you." Barnaby sighed as his heart rate was finally back to normal.

"But that means you have to behave, too." She added.

"I'll behave as long as you do."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I promised Masa that I'll bring him lunch. What do you want? I'll bring you some, too."

"Something light. I'm not that hungry right now."

"I'll think of something then." She sighed and took his hand, "I love you."

“I love you too, Kotetsu.” He kissed her hand gently with a smile.

She smiled, "I’ll be back. Don't get lost in all the floral arrangements." She said, getting up.

“I’m not moving an inch, I promise.”

She chuckled as she walked out while blowing him a kiss.

* * *

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

It had taken longer than any of the heroes were comfortable with, but finally all of them had been released and given the doctors' okay to return to work. Antonio had been the final one released due to some training to get him used to depth perception in a whole new way.

He was able to go home, but much to his dismay, Kotetsu wasn't there, and Muramasa had gone off to his girlfriend's place. He called Kotetsu, asking where she was, and she had simply told him she was working late. But she wasn't there in the morning, either.

Antonio was getting frustrated without being able to see her at all outside of work. Just why was Barnaby keeping her all to himself so much? She was Barnaby's assistant, sure, but…she was _his_ wife! (At least, that's what he thought he knew.) And it was highly inappropriate to keep another man's wife all night.

Kotetsu had been very busy, working hard to get Barnaby caught up at work, weeks of work had piled up in the office while he was on medical leave, after all, and she helped complete what she could for him. However, most things had to be handled by him personally between his training and appointments.

"Hey, don't forget that lunch I made you, Bunny. It's already two." She said, walking into his office after running some errands and spotting the untouched bento sitting on his desk.

“I know, I’ve been bogged down with paper work though. I haven’t had a time to relax yet.” Barnaby typed away at the document he was editing, not looking up at Kotetsu or at the lunch sitting beside him.

"Eating gives you energy to keep working." She said, walking over and opening the bento. She then took out the chopsticks (though she also offered Barnaby a fork with his box) and took up a piece of food, holding it out in his face, "Eat."

Barnaby stopped typing with a sigh and sat back in his chair. “Fine, I will eat, but only if I can feed myself.”

"Take this bite I'm offering you first, then you can be a big boy."

With a smirk, Barnaby took the food and chewed it up slowly.

"Good boy." She handed him the box. "Fork or sticks?"

“Fork, please. I haven’t mastered the chopsticks quite yet.”

She nodded and handed him the fork. "I'll get you using them by the end of the year." She teased.

“You seem pretty confident in that,” he said as he took another bite of food, this time on his own.

"I have a few more months to teach you." She said, hopping off the edge of his desk and moving back towards her own, pausing as a wave of dizziness hit her, but passed quickly.

“Maybe I’ll be able to use them by Christmas. That’s be something to show your family.” Barnaby chuckled.

"It'd do wonders to impress Masa. He doesn't think you can do it."

“Well, then I must learn to prove him wrong.”

"You do that." She smiled back at him as she sat down at her desk and hid a sigh as she looked over her list of things they had yet to address.

“Do you know if Muramasa still hates my guts? I know we still aren’t on the best terms with each other, but I didn’t know if we were still in the same position or not.”

"I'm not sure, really. He hasn't said anything either way… but I think he's distracted himself with a girlfriend of his own, though he refuses to tell me anything about that, as well…"

“Really now? I thought he’d stay single his whole life.”

"That's what makes me think she must be very special."

“Well any girl in a man’s life is special.”

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed, but she slumped back in her chair and closed her eyes.

“I wonder who the mystery woman is.”

"I do…too…" she muttered.

“Maybe we can figure it out somehow, or at least you could.”

"Maybe…" Kotetsu's voice was quiet.

“Why are you talking quietly? Is something wrong?”

"Hu? Oh—no, I'm fine. I'm just…feeling a little drained all of a sudden. Must be all the running around I'm doing. It's caught up to me now that I have a moment to relax."

“Are you sleeping alright?”

"Like a log…"

“Maybe you’re getting sick.”

"I doubt it. I don't normally get sick until winter hits. The cold snowy weather really takes a toll on me in the beginning."

“Huh.” Barnaby sat back in his chair and brought his feet up to his desk. “Well, make sure you’re taking good care of yourself. I wouldn’t want our roles of being in the hospital for an extended period of time to be switched.”

"Don't worry so much about me. I've survived worse than a little drain of energy."

“I know, but I care for you. Don’t get sick.” He winked at her with a smirk.

"If I do, you'll get sick at the same time with how much you kiss me at home." She smirked.

“Well, I’ll just not kiss you then.”

She straightened up and turned to give him a pout.

“What? I don’t want to get sick and be at home away from my duty as a hero! I’m already backed up enough in paperwork and reports.”

"But I'm not sick, and I like how we spend time together at your place."

“You know… I am out of the hospital now. I don’t have a heart monitor hooked up to me anymore,” he hinted.

"…Then, why don't you come over to me this time, Mr. _No-longer-stuck-in-a-hospital-bed_ …" she smiled.

Barnaby stood up and set his lunch down, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he made his way closer to Kotetsu.

Playfully, Kotetsu spun her chair around back towards her desk, pretending to get back to work as her boyfriend approached hungry for a kiss.

Outside the office, Antonio had decided he had had enough, and he wanted to see Kotetsu. Maybe get her on a late lunch break to finally spend time with her away from the hospital, Apollon, and, most importantly, away from Barnaby.

The door had been left open, so he assumed it would be fine for him to poke his head in. He, however, didn't expect to see Kotetsu at her desk, working with Barnaby stalking up behind her. He watched as the younger hero grabbed her chair and spun it around to face him. No sooner had that happened, than he took claim to Kotetsu's lips. Hot, passionate—lustful.

Antonio blinked as his eyes went wide. There was no way Barnaby was daring to kiss Kotetsu. No way… But despite really wanting to barge in and break up the kiss, Antonio backed out of the room, feeling his heart crush into a thousand pieces. Was Kotetsu falling for Barnaby? Why hadn’t he noticed it before? It hurt, and it hurt really badly, like part of him died right then and there.

But—he trusted her. He truly did. She had never betrayed him before… No, she couldn't be falling for Barnaby. There was no way. She wasn't that kind of woman! She must have been too taken by surprise to react right away, and she had to have pushed him back after he had stopped watching. He had to believe that. Swallowing down the urge to burst in on them, demanding to know what was going on. He had to trust _his_ Kotetsu. She'd come to him if Barnaby's unwanted attentions continued after she rejects him. Yes. She was rejecting him and reminding him that she is a married woman. If he respects that, then problem solved, if not—then he'd have a right to demand that Barnaby back off, and even encourage her to quit. He could support her and Kaede himself while she searched for another job.

He clenched his fists as he walked away. He'd talk to her later once he'd calmed himself. He'd catch her alone…

Against what Antonio thought would be happening, Barnaby and Kotetsu continued to kiss even after he had left. Barnaby seemed like he was not giving up the moment to passionately kiss his girlfriend in the alone time they had. It wasn’t until Barnaby’s back started to cramp up that they stopped, also catching their breath when they pulled away.

"…Wow, Bunny…" she whispered, "Were you holding yourself back all day?"

“More like since I was in the hospital…It’s been a while since we did that.” Barnaby chuckled and gave Kotetsu a smaller kiss on the nose.

"We had chances to, since you were released. It's been a few days. Too tired from catching up on work?"

“Yeah…The words are all starting to blur together when I work on paperwork.”

"Then you need this break." She patted him on the cheek. "You deserve it. Go finish your lunch."

“Tonight, I want it to be just you and me, okay?” He went back to his desk to finish up his lunch.

"It's a promise—unless you have hero work. They will be starting to call you back in soon." She said as the alarm on her watch went off. She looked down at it. "I need to go run an errand. I don't know how long I'll be so call me if you need me." She said as she stood up.

The truth was that while she hadn't lied to Barnaby about how well she had been sleeping lately, she had been feeling off for over a week, though she tried to keep it hidden. But she was starting to feel that there was something wrong with her, and she had a suspicion. So, she had made an appointment with her doctor. She just didn’t want to tell Barnaby and make him worry if it really was nothing.

Barnaby nodded at Kotetsu on her way out, none too worried about where she may have been going.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu sighed, standing up on the roof of the Apollon building, looking up at the cool rain as it fell down towards the earth and striking her umbrella. She was deep in thought.

She had gone to her appointment as planned, though she didn't wait for the results to come in. She had left instructions for the doctor or a nurse to call her before heading back to work. She had helped Barnaby with his work for a while, but found herself too distracted so she had gone out for some fresh air.

It so happened that Antonio had noticed the way she left the office. She was distracted by something, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. So he followed her to the top of the building, and when he felt the time was right, he approached her. “You look like something is bothering you.”

Kotetsu jumped, startled. She hadn't expected anyone to be up there with her, and she dropped her umbrella, taking aim with her now upgraded watch, ready to fire out the wire hidden within—until she realized it was Antonio. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she lowered her weaponized watch and moved to pick back up her shelter from the rain.

"Oh, Antonio…I hadn't expected you or anyone up here…"

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You looked distracted, though. I was worried.” He stepped closer with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

She sighed and nodded, "I came up here to clear my head. I was having a hard time getting anything done in the office with my head all jumbled."

“Are you alright? You look stressed.” He pushed back some of her hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just…need to sort a few things out in my mind right now. Don't worry about me." She smiled and walked over to share her umbrella, "You're getting soaked."

“Oh, I don’t mind the rain.”

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean I want to be soaked for the rest of the day."

“I can just change clothes at the gym. Really, I don’t mind.”

"Stubborn." She chuckled.

“Not as stubborn as you are sometimes.”

"Sometimes." She agreed, moving to look back up at the rain.

There was a pause before Antonio spoke up again. “So, what’s the matter? Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. "It's something I need to deal with on my own right now."

“Alright… I’m here when you need to talk though. I’m always here…”

"I know you are." She gave him a smile.

Again, there was a pause before Antonio spoke once more. “How would you feel about having another kid?”

"Ah--?!" Kotetsu gasped, her eyes widening as she turned to face him completely, "Why…why do you ask?"

“Well… your brother and I were talking about it the other day, and I was curious to know your answer.”

"I—I guess… I mean, I have always wanted two or three… but…" She sighed, walking over to the edge of the building and looking out over the city, "…I just…am surprised by your timing on asking me this, to be honest with you."

“Oh? Why’s that?”

"…I went to see my doctor today in secret." She admitted, "I mean…its normal for me to skip a month once a year and all, so I thought nothing of it when it didn't happen last month. But now I'm overdue for this month as well, and I have been feeling a bit dizzy at times and get tired easily—just like when I first got pregnant with Kaede… And…it's not like it's an impossibility at this point, but the timing of it scares me…I already sent Kaede to Mom's for protection…if I'm pregnant now…with that killer on the loose who has targeted me before…it scares me that it may not be just my life on the line if he makes another move…" her thoughts and worries came all spilling out.

"Kotetsu... You might be pregnant again?" Antonio grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "How far would you be, if you were?"

She nodded, "My best guess would be about two months…"

"Two months... I don't remember, though..." Part of him wanted to believe it was him that caused this, but he just couldn't remember if they had slept with each other two months previous.

"What?" she looked at him, confused.

"Nothing... I hope your results are what you were wanting." Antonio looked away from Kotetsu and frowned.

"Now you're the one that seems down… Why?"

"I said it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kotetsu was about to say something when her phone rang and she turned to grab it out of her pocket. She glanced at the collar ID and sighed, "It's my doctor…the results must be in… Excuse me." She moves away as she answered.

Yes, this is she." She answered the voice asking if she was Kotetsu Kaburagi.

"Mrs. Kaburagi, we have your test results in. Would you like to know now, or would you rather come in and see the results for yourself?"

"Um," She glanced back at Antonio who was watching her in a way that made her a bit uneasy. "I can come in. I'll be right there, thank you." She hung up and sighed, "They want me to come in. If Bunny comes looking for me tell him I had to run out."

"...Of course." Antonio watched as Kotetsu hurried away, feeling his heart break even more with her leaving.

 

* * *

 

When Kotetsu returned, yet again, to work, she found that Barnaby had moved down to the gym to work out, taking a longer break from paperwork. She went down right away, and ignoring the few other heroes who were also using the facility, she moved right up to Barnaby as he lifted weights.

"Bunny…can I speak with you for a moment?"

Barnaby finished a rep of his workout before sitting up properly and looking at his girlfriend with a smile. "Sure, what's up?"

"Not right here…" she pulled him over to a secluded corner to tell him her news.

"Okay... What happened? Are you okay?" Barnaby cupped Kotetsu's face gently.

"…Bunny, remember when we were visiting my mom?"

"Of course I do."

She sucked in a breath before parting her lips. "…I'm two months pregnant…" she said, getting it out quickly.

Barnaby just blinked, as he was speechless by what Kotetsu had just said. "...You're pregnant?"

She nodded and bit her lip, not knowing how he'd react, "I am. My doctor confirmed it with me today. I went in for a test because, well, I have been feeling a lot of the same things I felt when I first got pregnant with Kaede around the two month mark…"

"You're pregnant..." The blond tried to steady his breathing as he processes the news in his head. "... And I'm the dad?"

"Bunny," she put her hands on her hips, "Who _else_ would be the father? The only other man I've slept with was Tomoya! Think he did it?"

"No, I'm just trying to process all this." He rubbed his face a bit with a sigh. "You're, pregnant, Kotetsu. And I'm the dad. Oh my god..."

"Yeah…" she took a deep breath, "…are you upset?"

"No... I'm just surprised is all."

She nodded and looked down, "…I know the timing is bad with Trey on the loose…"

“Odd timing at least.” Barnaby cracked a smile and pulled Kotetsu into a hug. “I know I said I might not be ready for a family yet, but at this point it’s unavoidable. I better change my mind quickly, I guess.”

She buried her face in his shoulder, "I hope you do…"

“I will, I promise.”

"I love you, Bunny…"

“I love you too, Kotetsu.” He kissed her gently.

She slipped her arms up around his shoulders as she kissed back, "Can I be excited for this?"

“Of course you can! This is another chapter of our lives starting right now. We have something to look forward to after Trey is put back in his place.”

She smiled and pulled him back into the kiss, a little more passionately.

Barnaby enjoyed the kiss, but soon he was giggling like a dork and he had to pull away to control himself. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

"Me either…" She grinned up at him, "Daddy-Bunny."

"Is that going to be my new nickname now?"

"When the baby's here, yes." She smiled.

"But not until then. Only when the baby is here."

"And a little before that!" she insisted.

Barnaby rolled his eyes. "Then I should call you mama or something when the baby comes."

"Mommy-Tiger, obviously." She giggled.

"Mommy-tiger. I like it." He smirked and pulled Kotetsu into another kiss.

"Hey! What are you doing over there where you can't keep your hands off my sister?" Muramasa called out from across the room.

Barnaby flushed as soon as he heard Muramasa’s voice, and he turned to reply to the man. “Ah… you’ll find out later?”

Kotetsu giggled, "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

"…He didn't propose, did he?"

“No, I didn’t propose! It’s too early for that, jeez…” Whether it really was too early or not, he had just said that to get Muramasa off his back.

"Good. I haven't given you my blessings yet. Traditionally the man asks the girl's father, but I'm the closest thing she has to a dad so you better ask me if it's okay, first!"

"Don't listen to him, he's just cranky." Kotetsu reassured her lover.

“Um, okay?” Barnaby shook his head. “Your brother really doesn’t like us together, does he?”

"He'll get over it."

“I hope so…”

"Come back here…" she pulled him into another kiss, "We'll hide this as long as we can from the public. We'll have to tell my family, though. They'll be upset if we wait. Better break the news carefully to Kaede…I don't know how she'll feel about this right now."

“I hope she’ll be okay with it. Are we going to call your mom and Kaede tonight, then?”

She nodded, "Let's invite my brother over so we can tall all three of them at the same time using the speaker phone—or even better, that one thing on your computer that uses the camera."

“The webcam? Yeah, sure. That would work, but only if there is one for your mom and Kaede to use as well.”

"I'm pretty sure Kaede uses her phone to do that with her friends all the time."

 “I would have to use my phone too if we do it that way.”

"If you can do that." she nodded.

“Sounds good. Now I better get back to work before your brother yells at me again.” Barnaby chuckled and went back the area he had been working out at.

Kotetsu nodded and moved over to talk to her brother, "Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

“No, why?”

"Mind coming over for Dinner with Bunny and I? I'll cook something nice. I know you probably have had a lot of takeout at Antonio's."

“…Alright. But I’m not staying for long. I need to do a little shopping tonight.”

"As long as you come." She smiled. "What are you shopping for?"

“Personal stuff…”

"Girlfriend stuff?"

“…Yes. Stuff for my girlfriend.”

"So you finally admit you have a girlfriend! Why not bring her along, too? I'd love to meet the woman who finally stole my big brother's heart."

“No, we’re not ready for that yet.” Muramasa looked o the side with eyebrows set low over his eyes.

She pouted, "But I'm your little sister! She need to meet the other three women in your life, you know. Sister, mom, and niece!"

"She can wait to meet you all. I'll introduce her sometime, but not now."

"Ahhw…" She pouted, "Fine, but make sure you come over for dinner!"

“I said I would.”

"Good, because I really want you there! I'll even make something sweet for after!"

“What time should I be there? Barnaby’s place, right?”

"Yes, how about around eight? Gives me time to get cooking after work."

“Works for me.”

"Good. See you then." She waved and walked over to sit on a bench.

* * *

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Muramasa was late. About half an hour late to be exact. Truthfully, it wasn’t exactly his fault. Agnes could be very convincing sometimes, but it was he who had let himself be distracted after he had returned to her place from the store. Nevertheless, Muramasa rang the doorbell as soon as he got to the door, attempting to fix himself to look more presentable than what he had not even ten minutes earlier.

Kotetsu opened the door, dressed in her apron, still. "You're late."

“I know… But I’m here now. I hope I’m not too late for dinner.”

"No, but you owe me a super hug to make up for it!" she smirked.

“Fine by me.” Muramasa smirked and pulled his little sister into a bear hug.

She smiled and hugged him back before inviting him in.

"Bunny! Look who finally showed up. You got everyone on your phone?"

“About time,” Barnaby said with a smile. “Kaede and your mother are here waiting.”

Muramasa grunted as he moved over to Barnaby with Kotetsu. “So besides dinner, what’d you invite me here for?”

"A family announcement." She said, sitting in Barnaby's only chair.

“We already know you two are dating,” the older man said crossing his arms.

"Very funny." She said as she watched Barnaby hook his phone to his large TV, making it so that Kaede and Anju could be seen more easily by the three of them. He then positioned his phone so that it could catch the three of them for the other two to see, without him holding it.

“So what’s the announcement then?”

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu and grabbed her hand, his slight shaking noticeable to her. He didn’t know where to start talking either, so he had hoped that his signal had been passed onto her.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, "Kaede, Mom, are you two ready?"

"I was trying to get you to tell before Uncle Masa arrived!" Kaede crossed her arms.

“Yes, we are both ready,” Anju answered with a smile.

"Okay." She  squeezed Barnaby's hand and looked from the screen to her brother. "Well…I don't really know how to start." She laughed.

“I’m scared of saying anything,” Barnaby confessed. “But… we have been together for a while now. And no, this isn’t about a proposal.”

"Hurry up!" Kaede whined. "I'm getting old, waiting!"

“Okay, okay…” Barnaby cleared his throat and closed his eyes before speaking again. “Kotetsu is… pregnant.”

"….What?" Kaede was the one to finally shatter the silence that had followed the announcement.

"…Is this true?" Anju asked.

Kotetsu nodded, "It is. The doctor confirmed it just today—I'm two months along."

Muramasa had gone completely silent, an icy glare forming that was directed right at Barnaby.

The blond hero swallowed, avoiding Muramasa’s glare. “Kotetsu did take a pill to maybe prevent this, but the pill didn’t work this time.”

She nodded, "We weren't planning this at all, and we have been careful. We only had the one slip-up…and the timing of that slip-up is right for how far along I am—Oh Masa, stop looking at Bunny like that!"

"But—" Kaede spoke up, "That would mean that Barnaby had to have done the no-no to mom!"

Barnaby flushed but he didn't say anything.

"Two months ago was when you were rescued," Anju recalled.

Kotetsu nodded, her cheeks pink. "That was a week or two before…"

"Must have been a nice reunion," the old woman said with a smile.

Kotetsu flushed more and looked at Barnaby. "Let's not talk about what caused this to happen. There are young ears."

"Of course. Kaede doesn't need to know about that."

Barnaby looked at Kaede's image on the TV. "Kaede, are you okay with this? We don't want you to be upset."

She crossed her arms, "When am I coming back home to the city?" she asked.

The blond didn't know the answer, so he looked at Kotetsu.

"Um…"

"Because you can't forget about me, Mom! You can't! I've been here all summer! School is starting back up soon, and…you said I could go to that school for NEXTs, right? Because they can help me with my powers?"

"Oh Kaede…of course I could never forget about you. You're my first baby girl! You having a younger brother or sister won't change that—ever!"

"Then let me come back home!"

Barnaby smiled at Kaede. "Don't worry, Kaede. You'll be here soon enough. I promise you will."

"I had better…" the girl looked away, "Especially before the baby comes…Mom's going to need me."

“I’m probably going to need you too,” Barnaby chuckled. “I know nothing of how to take care of a baby.”

"Well you had better learn because you have my baby sibling to take care of!"

"You'll learn fast. All new parents do." Kotetsu said, squeezing his hand.

Muramasa, who was still glaring at Barnaby, turned and headed to the bathroom without a word being spoken.

With a sigh, Barnaby looked back at the man as he left, then back at Kotetsu. “I think your brother hates me more now.”

"…I'll go talk to him." She got up and hurried after her brother, leaving Barnaby to talk to her mother and daughter.

Knocking on the door, she spoke, "Masa, come talk to me."

“Later,” came the man’s response roughly.

"Masa, please. We can talk alone, just us two… we can go in the kitchen or even for a walk, if you want."

The door opened, and Muramasa glared at Kotetsu. “Anywhere out of here.”

"Okay, but please don't look at me like that. I'm your sister, remember?" she said, removing her apron.

He hesitated, but Muramasa did lose the look a little, and he stepped out with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, "Bunny, we're going for a walk." She announced as they got their shoes on.

“Alright,” he called, breaking in the middle of a deep conversation with Kaede.

Muramasa was first out of the apartment, looking around the hallway as he waited for Kotetsu to come out.

Kotetsu slipped out and closed the door behind them, walking in silence until they were out of the building and about a block away before she spoke, "…Talk to me, Masa."

“I don’t like this,” he said simply.

"Why?"

“He’s too young.”

"He's an adult. In fact, he's about the same age I was when I got pregnant with Kaede."

“But you were married to a loving husband. He’s not married, and I don’t feel like he’s ready for this.”

"We didn't plan for this to happen, Masa. Of course he's not ready— _I'm_ not ready. And it doesn't help that the timing is horrible with Trey on the loose. I would have liked to wait until Bunny and I were together longer, maybe even married… but it's happening now."

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that I hate this. I’m basically saying that I would have liked if you waited, too.” Muramasa sighed and stopped to look directly at Kotetsu. “Look, I know things are not the best right now with Trey walking around free. So I’m going to say this now. I’m going to help you and Barnaby with this pregnancy, even if I have to retire as a hero to do so. But by God I am not letting Trey get anywhere near either of you.”

Kotetsu hugged him, "I know. If it makes you feel any better…I'll make sure I'm with someone as much as possible. You or Bunny, or Antonio—one of the other heroes."

“I never want you to be by yourself anywhere until we take Trey down. You hear me?”

She nodded, "As long as I can avoid it. My job sometimes has me running around for Bunny when he can't."

“Be aware of your surroundings. Know what’s going on, and please pay attentions to things. We don’t need you getting kidnapped again.”

She nodded, "I know…it's not just my own life on the line anymore."

Muramasa sighed and hugged Kotetsu tight. “I trust you and Barnaby will take care of each other. I’m not fully confident in him yet, but this is his chance to prove to me he’s a good man.”

"He will, but you have to give him that chance open-mindedly. Your death glares are only convincing him that you hate him and will never accept him into the family."

“I’m giving him this chance right now. Make sure he knows that.”

"Promise to stop glaring, then?"

“I won’t promise, but I will do my best.”

"As long as you try to make him feel a little more comfortable around you." She said, hugging his arm as they walked. "Now, do you need to walk a little more or are you ready to go back and eat the dinner I cooked?"

“I haven’t eaten in a while, so I’m ready to go back.”

She nodded and gave him a smile as they turned to head back to Barnaby's apartment.

When they returned, Kaede was in the middle of telling an elaborate story about her father, though she had never witnessed it before but had only heard her mother tell it a thousand times.

Kotetsu smiled, "...and that was when he decided he wanted to be a hero and a father." She finished.

“Mom!” Kaede smiled. “I wanted to tell that story to Barnaby since he asked about Dad.”

“Very interesting,” Barnaby added.

Kotetsu chuckled, "You got to tell most of it."

“True. But it’s still nice to tell the whole story for once, since you always seem to butt in at the end.”

"But I just got back."

“You always finish that story though, even when I’m telling it to people! You never let me tell the whole thing on my own.”

"Not always."

“Most of the time!”

Kotetsu rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to get dinner on the table.  Feel free to tell more stories until I'm done. "

“Oh I will.” The girl laughed and started on another story session.

Kotetsu shook her had and moved to the kitchen, beckoning to her brother to follow her to help set the table, though also to keep him away from her boyfriend.

Kotetsu, Barnaby, and Muramasa ate dinner in mostly silence, but it was a calm silence. No arguing was to be had, and there was no glaring between the men. It was peaceful, which was more of a luxury recently. Afterwards, Muramasa left, and he shook hands with Barnaby for the first time in a friendly manner.

Barnaby sighed once Muramasa was gone and leaned against the door. “So what changed his mind? He doesn’t seem to hate me… just a little annoyed.”

"He was just worried. I made him a promise that I wouldn't go anywhere alone until Trey is caught." She explained.

“So… he’s okay with this, then?”

"He's... trying."

Barnaby nodded. “Well at least he’s not yelling at me.”

"He's going to give you a chance in the family."

“That’s good to hear. Hopefully he’ll stick to his word.” The blond chuckled and shook his head. “Well… let’s hope the family keeps quiet about this.”

"They should." She smiled and moved into his lap after guiding him to his chair. "But for now..." she trailed off with a kiss.

“We can celebrate a little now…” Barnaby’s arms wrapped around Kotetsu gently as he kissed her.

"Yes, we can. We are going to be parents together." She smiled.

He let out a little giggle. “We’re going to be parents together. I’m going to be a dad.”

"Yes you are."

“I’m excited now, but I’m nervous… What if I’m not good at being a dad?”

"You'll learn. What's important is that you love this little baby with all your heart, and that will be the most natural thing in the world. The first time you see them, hold them, the first time you hear them cry…you will fall in a love so deep that nothing could break that bond."

“I have no doubt that I will love our baby unconditionally, just as I love you the same way.” Barnaby smiled and hugged Kotetsu.

"Well, not the same, but I know what you mean." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re impossible sometimes.”

"I'm just happy, is all."

"So am I. I'm so happy right now for both of us. No, all three of us."

"Four." She smiled, "You, me, Kaede and this new baby."

“Of course. How could I forget Kaede?” Barnaby sighed. “It might be a little early to talk about this, but… What would you think if we got married soon?”

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed; "Well…" she looked him in the eye, "Only if you mean it. Not if it's just because of the baby."

“I do want it for the baby, but I want it for the rest of our family. I want to keep you safe, Kotetsu, and if something were to happen to you… I know I’d regret not marrying you”

"Were thoughts of marriage on your mind before I told you we were expecting?"

“A little, yeah.”

Her cheeks heated more, "…And are your proposing..?"

“Well… I mean I don’t know if I’m ready to yet, and I don’t have a ring at all, but…” Barnaby sighed, making up his mind right then and there, even if he didn’t have a ring to propose to her with. So he slipped out from under Kotetsu and grabbed her hands as he kneeled. “Kotetsu, I’m terrified of losing you a second time. We’ve only been together for a couple months, but I already know so much about you, and I love you so much. I feel like this is a ridiculous time to ask, but… Will you marry me, Kotetsu?”

She gave a small nod before answering, dropping to her knees to hug him, "Yes!" She pulled back to look into his eyes, "and I don't care how long we wait. We'll do it when we feel it's right."

The blond smiled, hugging her tight. “Kotetsu… We’ll wait until after Trey is back where he belongs. Or at least until we are close to getting him.”

She nodded, "Lets not tell my brother so soon, though. He's still processing that he'll be an uncle again…"

“Yeah, we’ll keep this to ourselves for a long time. Though I’m sure your mom will be waiting for the announcement.”

"We'll tell her and the others once we get the ring, so we'll do that once we feel its better timing to let people know."

“Of course.” Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes as he embraced Kotetsu again. “I love you, Kotetsu.”

"I love you, Bunny." She kissed him.

After a moment, she broke away, "But we should start thinking about what we want to do with living arrangements…Your place is so small—too small for a family of four. We could move into my place together. It's been cleaned up from the break in and all the stuff that I owned that wasn't ruined has been moved into storage, but I could give Kaede her father's old office as her bedroom, and the baby can go into her old bedroom since it's closer to my—our bedroom. Or we could look for a new place altogether… Should do that soon, though, because Autumn and the school year is about to start back up."

“I’d rather we find a new place. Trey probably knows where I live now, and your old place isn’t safe anymore.”

She nodded, "Alright. We'll find a new place, then. At least three bedrooms, two bath." She suggested.

“Whatever would be large enough to house our family and keep us safe.”

"We can start looking tomorrow during your downtime."

“Sounds good to me.”

"Good! And now, tonight, let's celebrate." She got up and took his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

“That also sounds good to me.” He chuckled with a smirk and picked her up in his arms, princess carrying her all the way to the bed while preventing her from struggling.

"Bunny! I was leading you! Don't pick me up!" she said, even as he lowered her onto the bed and crawled over her.

“Sorry, I got impatient. Hope you don’t mind.” The blond kissed her quickly with his hands on either side of her head.

"Take off this shirt to make it up to me." She demanded, tugging on his black v-neck t-shirt.

The shirt was off of Barnaby in one fluid movement, and so were Barnaby’s lips on Kotetsu’s. “Feel better about me picking you up now?”'

"Yes, I forgive you." She smiled, her hands on his sides.

“Good. Don’t need you to be upset at me already after we literally just got engaged.” He touched his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"Just wait until the pregnancy mood swings hit." She giggled, "Take any bad mood I have with a grain of salt."

“That’s nice to know. I’ll make sure to avoid you then.”

"No, don't avoid me, that'd make it worse!"

“I’m joking, Kotetsu. I’m not going to avoid you at all.” He kissed her several times before chuckling. “Know what? You got pregnant two months ago when we were staying at your mother’s place. Remember whose bed we were on?”

Kotetsu's eyes widened, "My brother can never know!"

“Oh, he won’t know. I just find it kind of funny that we made a kid on his bed.”

"…and that our first time was the same time as that…"

“Seems that night was a milestone. One to remember for sure.” He chuckled.

"And you had been fantastic." She whispered, kissing him.

“I better have been.” Barnaby assaulted Kotetsu’s neck with kisses and small bites. “I can be fantastic again, you know.”

"You always are, but want to prove it again?" she purred.

“You know I do.”

She giggled and bit her lip as her fingers trailed down his stomach to his belt and started tugging it loose.

He licked his lips as he watched her, that flashy smile plastered onto his face. “You want to take it off? You have to undress a little before that.”

"Make me." She said, finishing with the belt and moving to the button and zipper under it.

“Please?” He pouted a little. “It’s unfair. Make it fair.”

"Bunny, take what you want, tonight. We're celebrating, remember?"

“I’ll very well take what I want tonight because you said I could.” His hands wandered to her hips and started to lift up her shirt.

Kotetsu hummed as she began to push Barnaby's pants down off his hips.

Kotetsu’s shirt was removed quickly, and then her skirt was being tugged off in an almost desperate manner. Barnaby’s eyes stayed locked onto hers nearly the whole time.

Kotetsu wrapped her legs around his waist, letting their crotches press and rub through their underwear with the slightest of movements either of them made.

Barnaby groaned as he rubbed against her, feeling the blood rush to his member quickly and leaving him desperate for more touches, more attention.

She let out a moan, her head turning to catch his lips.

They kissed and grinded against each other until Barnaby needed more. He pulled off his underwear and tossed it to the floor, then pulled off the rest of Kotetsu’s clothes. He took in the sight of her, his future wife and mother of his child, and he pulled her into a hug. “I love you so much Kotetsu. Don’t ever forget it.”

"I won't, my lovely Bunny." She smiled, holding him tight.

“You’re the most amazing person I know. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He kissed her a couple of times while his hands explored her body.

"Oh, be a boring pretty-boy hero, I'm sure." She giggled.

“Probably, in all honesty.” Barnaby chuckled.

She smiled up at him and let her eyes wander, "Hey, Bunny…didn't you mention that you had a hero mask you had almost used?"

“Yeah, why?”

"I want to see it on you."

Barnaby paused. “…You do?”

She nodded, "Can I, please?"

“I guess. Hold on.” He climbed off the bed and went to his closet, rustling around some boxes until he found the one he needed and pulled out the mask. He put it on and shook his head so the curls of his golden hair framed it nicely, then he turned back to Kotetsu. “So, how do I look?”

She propped herself up on her side, taking a moment to appreciate the fully naked masked hero before her. "Very—very sexy." She smiled.

“That good? If you say so.” He approached her slowly, muscles moving underneath his skin so beautifully.  “I hope you’re ready…”

"Oh trust me, I'm ready." She smiled, reaching out to touch him.

“I’m afraid I can’t hold back much longer.” Barnaby crawled back on top of Kotetsu, his hand wandering down her stomach and to the inside of her thigh, stroking it teasingly.

"Oh, lucky Bunny doesn't have to wait." Her fingers trailed down to his member to give it a few good strokes to make sure it was fully ready.

“Lucky you don’t have to wait either.” His fingers slid closer and soon dipped inside of her.

They kissed as they teased and prepared each other's bodies, already used to the most effective ways to go about the foreplay, and before they knew it, they were both ready and aching to become one, once more.

Barnaby lined himself up properly with shaking hands and pushed into Kotetsu slowly, a long, throaty groan escaping past his lips as he did so.

She hummed, sliding her hands up his sides in encouragement, "Bunny…"

“Feel good?” he asked with a smirk, pushing in deeper at a slightly faster pace.

"Yes!" she gasped, lifting her hips up into his movements.

His hips started moving as soon as he was fully inside. Hands gripped at Kotetsu’s hips to keep her still as Barnaby moved.

She continued to hum and moan out Barnaby's nickname as he moved inside her, though she fought the idea of being held still, wanting to buck up into his movements.

Sighs and moans quickly filled up the room the longer on they went pleasuring each other. Skin rubbed against skin, hands found their partners and gripped them tightly, the whole experience was so wonderful, so stress-relieving; it was almost surreal. And when their climaxes hit, it was one right after another. Kotetsu  stiffening as she cried out her fiancé's name, her arms pulling him in closer as she tightened around him, pushing him over the edge of his own pleasure.

Barnaby groaned loudly as he reached his climax, holding tight to Kotetsu with trembling hands. Soon he was a panting, moaning mess as he came down from his high.

Still breathing hard, they fell to the pillows and curled up, her head on his shoulder as they clung tight to each other. Nothing was said as they let their eyes drift closed to rest.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Barnaby opened his eyes again and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. “Better every time,” he whispered.

"I couldn't agree more…" she hummed, snuggling in closer to him.

“At least we didn’t have to worry about using a condom this time.”

"Nope, because we already know we are expecting."

“If you could choose, what would you want the baby to be?”

"Well…" She said after thinking it over a moment, "I already have a girl, so I wouldn't mind raising a little boy."

“But you wouldn’t be against having another daughter, would you?”

"Of course not. Little girls are absolutely adorable." She smiled.

Barnaby smiled. “If I could pick, I’d have a little girl.”

"Oh yeah? Like to be the only man surrounded by girls, do you?" she teased.

“Ha ha, very funny. I just think it’d be nice to have a little girl. I like Kaede enough, so maybe one of my own would be nice.”

"Well, whatever we have…they will be very loved."

“Of course they will, because they’ll have two very loving parents.”

"And a big sister."

“And an uncle who is always upset at something.”

"Mostly about Daddy." She laughed.

“And a new aunt soon, from the sounds of it.”

"Maybe. He still won't tell me much of anything."

“But he does have a girlfriend. Maybe she’ll soften him up a little.”

"I'm happy for him. I really am, but he's keeping it such a secret… I really wonder why…" she paused in thought, "…Maybe it's actually a boyfriend?"

“I honestly don’t see him being gay.”

"Me either, but maybe that's why he's afraid to intro—oh wait." She giggled, "I did talk to her when she answered his phone once…Okay, not a boyfriend."

“Yeah… I don’t think I could ever see him being with another guy. He definitely seems like a girl type of guy.”

She nodded, "Nothing wrong if he was, but I'm pretty sure he's straight."

Barnaby nodded. “So how long do you want to wait to tell everyone about the engagement?”

"I'm not sure… I just know now is too soon with my family processing the idea of a baby."

"Maybe when Trey is back in jail, considering that doesn't take too much longer."

"I wouldn't mind if he was back in jail yesterday." She sighed, "He belongs there."

“I agree with you there. He’s a nasty man who needs justice to come to him.”

She nodded and yawned, moving to kiss his cheek.

"We don't need to think too hard on that now though..." Barnaby's hand moved to Kotetsu's hair and stroked it lightly.

"No, now is for us." She hummed.

“Now is time for sleep.” Barnaby buried his face in the pillow.

"Right there with you." She smiled, reaching over to switch off the light. "Oh, may want to take off your mask."

He lifted his face and peeled the mask off and tossed it onto the nightstand. “Did you really like the mask?”

"Yes." She admitted, "I think…I have a thing for them…Tomoya also wore his for me sometimes…"

“Oh… so you’re into that kind of stuff?”

"Having a hero husband in his mask? Yes." She flushed, glad it was dark in the room.

“Hero husband, huh? Well, hopefully I’ll be able to make the experience better in the future then.” He chuckled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled, pulling the blankets up over them. "…Goodnight, Bunny."

“Goodnight, Kotetsu…”

* * *

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kotetsu awoke before Barnaby with the hint of a craving for a nice cup of breakfast tea. With a groan, she pushed herself up and slipped out of Barnaby's arms to go put some water on the heat after pulling on one of Barnaby's T-shirts.

As she shuffled towards the kitchen, she caught movement out the corner of her eye, and knowing Barnaby was still asleep, she reacted first, spinning on her heel and delivering a well-aimed punch into a man's jaw as she screamed out.

"BUNNY!"

Barnaby bolted upright in the bed with a shout. It took him less than a second to be out of the bed and running to the kitchen. “Kotetsu!”

There, he saw Kotetsu standing, fists up and ready, and wearing nothing but one of his shirts as Maverick shrank away, rubbing his jaw. And holding up a hand to stop any further attack. "Goodness, you really know how to throw a punch…"

“Oh, crap…” Barnaby rushed to Maverick’s side and helped him up carefully. “Mr. Maverick, I’m terribly sorry… Are you alright?”

"Fine, I'm fine. It seems I startled your sweet assistant, there." He reassured Barnaby, "I was planning on surprising you with breakfast, but it seems I got a surprise knuckle sandwich, instead."

The blond sighed and rubbed his neck, then yawned. “At least you aren’t Trey… Again, I’m sorry, Sir.”

Kotetsu finally relaxed, "…I thought you were Trey…" she admitted.

"I can hardly blame you, my dear." Maverick brushed it off, "You have been through a lot and didn't expect anyone else to be here, I'm sure."

“I didn’t even expect you to be here,” Barnaby said moving closer to Kotetsu. “Kotetsu, why don’t you go change real quick.”

"…You too, naked Bunny…" She whispered as she turned to go find something less inappropriate to wear in front of Maverick.

Barnaby flushed a little. “We’ll be right back, Mr. Maverick.” He hurried off behind Kotetsu.

"I'm guessing he has a key to your apartment?" Kotetsu asked as she found a skirt and top to wear for the day.

“He does, but usually he calls before he comes over.”

She sighed and nodded, finishing getting herself dressed, "I'm going to freshen up before breakfast today." She said, slipping into the bathroom.

“Good idea. I would join you, but I don’t want to keep Maverick waiting too long.”

She nodded, "I'll be quick."

Barnaby dressed quickly in a loose shirt and athletic shorts, then throw on his glasses and shook his hair before going back out to Maverick. “Sorry about our… unpleasant appearance this morning. Rough night.”

"…I assume this means she is no longer just your assistant, seeing the lack of dress you both were in this morning." He stated, setting out plates for three and removing breakfast from the paper bag he had brought. He didn't cook, but he had an excellent cook working for him who had prepared the meal.

“You don’t tell anyone, you hear me? We want this to be a secret as long as possible.”

"Come now, I'm like an uncle to you. Who would I tell that calls for that tone of demand?"

“Sorry, I just don’t want people knowing…” Barnaby took a seat and chewed on his lip.

"Because of your fans?"

“Well… sort of. I just don’t want to deal with Hero TV wanting to watch my every move.”

"I see. And Miss Kaburagi is okay with keeping it secret?"

“She’s more than happy keeping it a secret.”

"That's good. But you two should be careful not to get caught with your pants down—again. The next person to find out may not be as tight-lipped as I."

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Sir…” Barnaby groaned as he rubbed his face.

"I have seen you nude many times when you were small. It hardly is any different, there. Kaburagi, on the other hand…" he shook his head, "Maybe it was a good thing she took that swing at me. I may have otherwise been quite distracted by those long legs."

Barnaby gave Maverick a warning look, concerned about how the man had just mentioned Kotetsu’s legs like they didn’t belong to the blond.

"I'm still a man, Barnaby, I recognize when a woman has attractive features."

“Yes, but… she’s my fi—girlfriend.”

"And a very attractive one. You must forgive me, but it hasn't escaped my notice. Especially the evening she had joined me for dinner."

"Well, keep in mind she's taken currently. Won't be available any time soon."

"My boy, when have you ever seen me pursue any young lady? I haven't the time to court anyone."

"I don't like you talking about Kotetsu like that, though."

"It's only the truth, as you are aware, I'm sure." He shrugged.

"I'm well aware..."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem, you are the only one who gets to touch what they see, after all."

“It better stay that way, too.”

"Come now, I'm rich. If I wanted, I could have any girl I wanted. Why would I go after yours?"

“I don’t know, but I hope you don’t.” Barnaby sighed and looked away from Maverick.

"Have more faith in me, my boy, and have a seat. The chef made your favorite."

The blond rested more in the chair he sat in, rubbing his temple lightly. “Sorry, I’m still trying to wake up.”

"Well, eating is a good way of doing so." Maverick stated as Kotetsu returned, fully dressed and ready for the day.

She awkwardly sat down in the chair closest to Barnaby and further from Maverick, saying nothing.

Barnaby reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't look so nervous, my dear, I already promised Barnaby not to tell anyone that you two are a couple." Maverick stated, sliding a plate over to her.

Barnaby started eating as soon as he got his own plate. He remained as silent as Kotetsu.

After breakfast was finished, Maverick stood up, "Oh, I also came to deliver this to you." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope, sliding it towards Barnaby.

Barnaby looked at the envelope curiously, the handwriting on it looking sloppy and quick. He opened it up and unfolded the piece of paper inside, a letter addressed directly to him.

 

_Wonderful to speak with you once more, Mr. Brooks. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Hope you’ve been enjoying your down time, because it’s all about to go to hell really soon. Your little assistant better be on her guard too. This is a family matter after all. Don’t worry, I know all about your little relationship with Kotetsu. I’m frankly a bit surprised she was able to move on after I filled her last husband with lead._

_Anyways, as I said this is a family matter now. You are involved, and Kotetsu’s family is as well. Her old mother, poor Anju. It’s a shame she has to take care of the whole family since it seems everyone in that family is a coward and hasn’t wanted to find me since I escaped from your little stunt you pulled to rescue Kotetsu. Muramasa is a real ass, by the way. Thinking he can be a hero just like his brother-in-law? Pathetic. Have him contact me when he remembers what his father taught him to do. Pour beer to drunken fools all day long._

_And of course there’s little Kaede. Sweet girl… But she should be watched. She’s got the same spunk her father did, that’s for sure. She makes one wrong move though, and she’ll end up just like her father. I would be cautious of her._

_As for you, Barnaby, you’re fighting for the wrong reasons. Revenge won’t bring your parents back. They were good people. I should know, after all, because I did work with them when they were still alive. Too bad they learned too much. Killing them was an absolute pleasure._

_Your parents, Kotetsu’s father, Tomoya, they all died by my hands, and all heroes will die by my hand still. I have plans for each and every one of you. Kaede is first on my list. Be wary, Barnaby, because I will find her, and I will kill her on the spot. Then the rest of the heroes will go. Muramasa, then Anju, and Kotetsu. You will watch everyone you love die, and finally I will keep you alive to suffer and blame yourself for everything that has happened. My own boss doesn’t know my plans yet, but he will die by my hands too, and then Ouroboros shall rule the world like we were promised since the dawn of time. You will see the world burn as I laugh in your face and torture you until you beg for death._

_I’m always watching, Barnaby. Don’t try to stop me by doing something stupid. You will not stop me from carrying out my plan._

_-Trey_

 

Barnaby was shaking as he finished reading the letter. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but they were angry tears. This man, Trey, had not only killed Tomoya, but Kotetsu’s father and his parents.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu's soft voice cut in, "Are you okay?"

“No… Trey is going to try to kill all of us. Even Kaede…” He turned to Kotetsu and pulled her into a hug, mainly to calm himself down.

"Wh-what?!" Kotetsu awkwardly grabbed the letter from Barnaby, standing in his arms as she read it over, her eyes widening and her hands shaking as she held it.

“Kaede is going to die if we don’t keep her safe… She needs to be with us as soon as possible.”

She clenched her fist, the letter crumpling in its grip. "If he dares touch my baby girl--!"

“I won’t let him get anywhere near Kaede. I promise.”

"…Bunny…" She clung tighter to him.

He stroked her hair lightly and slowly. “We’ll get Trey in jail before he even has a chance to put his plan in motion.”

"…How? How does he know all these things about us?"

“He has an outside source of some kind…” Barnaby looked up at Maverick. “…How did you get your hands on this?”

"It showed up at the office. It wasn't brought in with the mail, I found it stuffed under my office door yesterday evening after I got back from a meeting. It had your name on it so I just brought it to you without opening it."

The blond nodded and looked back down at the letter. “Trey better be the one to watch out. He’s threatened the people I love, and he’s going to know that was the wrong thing to do.”

"Be careful… I don't want to lose you just as much as Mom, Masa, and Kaede…"

“You won’t lose me, or anyone else in the family, or any heroes. We will make it out of this alive. All of us will.”

"You better…" She held him even tighter before whispering in his ear so Maverick couldn't overhear, "Especially for our baby's sake…"

“I know,” he whispered back. “I’ll keep the both of you safe.”

"I still don't trust him…go along with me, I'll make a test…" she whispered before pulling back, "Mind if I take time off work again to go to Mom's? Make sure she and Kaede are safe there?"

“I don’t mind. Do what you need to.”

She nodded, "I'm going to go call Mom and tell her I'll be going over there on the train first thing tomorrow morning."

“Okay. Do you want me to take you to the train station in the morning?”

"Yes." She nodded again, pulling away to place her call, only her actual plan was to fill Muramasa in on what happened and have him go that day to pick up and take Anju and Kaede to the city where they and the heroes had already set up a safe hiding place just in case it was needed.

Barnaby looked over the letter again as Kotetsu made the call, trying to look very involved in it to avoid talking to Maverick.

"If there is anything I can do to help…" Maverick offered.

“Not right now,” Barnaby said a little sternly, then sighed. “I have a lot on my mind right now. I need to figure out a few things before I ask for help.”

"So much like your mother." Maverick chuckled, "Well, you know how to get a hold of me if you do need me."

“Yes… thank you.”

Maverick nodded and Barnaby saw him to the door, thanking him for breakfast before it was once again, just he and his very worried fiancée.

Kotetsu came back out of the bedroom, hanging up her phone, "…Is he..?"

“He’s gone.” Barnaby sighed and leaned heavily against the door. “I don’t like this…”

She nodded and relaxed a bit. "Masa's leaving now to go move Mom and Kaede to the safe place… If tomorrow Trey or his men show up at the house, we know Maverick is the mole."

“I don’t know, Kotetsu. I’m confused.”

"We all are…but that's why we are trying to find out who we can trust."

"Hopefully this will prove we can trust him." She rubbed his back.

“I hope so. I’m not sure I could handle the knowledge of being betrayed my whole life.”

"Bunny…" She moved around to face him, cupping his cheek, "No matter what…I'm here for you."

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu and managed a small smile. “Thank you. At least I know of one person I can fully trust.”

She nodded and kissed him, "Always."

“You won’t ever betray me. I love you, Kotetsu.” He kissed her back.

She lingered in the kiss, pressing into his arms for comfort before pulling back, "We should head to work… We need to meet the other heroes and tell them."

“Let me change again. I need something a little more presentable.”

She nodded, "I laid out your usual outfit while I was on the phone with my brother."

"As soon as I'm dressed we can go." He kissed her again and went back to the bedroom to change.

Kotetsu waited by the door after grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes. When he returned, she opened the door. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the gym, all the heroes were already there and working out except Muramasa who was already on his way out of the city, and Antonio who  had yet to show up. Regardless, Kotetsu motioned all the heroes over to the table they often gathered at.

Everyone waited around the table, ready to listen to what Kotetsu and Barnaby had to say about the events of the morning thus far.

"Trey sent Bunny a letter today." Kotetsu sighed, "And in it he makes a lot of threats and confessions, though I don't know if those confessions is just to play on Bunny's emotions, or if they are all true. Masa will be here a few hours late, I already filled him in and sent him to go move our mom and Kaede to the safe place."

“What kind of threats were made?” Karina asked.

That's where Kotetsu's voice faltered and she glanced at Barnaby.

Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes. “Trey threatened to kill all of us… and Kotetsu’s family, including Kaede.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, "He definitely has a spy, as well… He knows about Bunny's and my relationship…well, the dating part, and we haven't gone public about that yet."

"What do you mean, 'the dating part'? Isn't that all of it?" Nathan asked.

“Uh, well…” The blond looked at Kotetsu and swallowed. “We don’t want to talk much about it right now.”

"What? You two didn't elope, did you?" the flamboyant hero asked.

“We’ve just been dating, that’s it.”

"Why don't we believe you?" Karina asked, hands on her hips.

“I don’t know. Why would you not believe us?”

"It does seem you’re keeping something from us." Pao-Lin spoke up.

Kotetsu glanced at Barnaby, "They'll find out eventually."

“Yeah, but… do you want to tell them now?” Barnaby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well now you have to, Handsome."

"Bunny and I are expecting."

“And… we’re engaged.” Barnaby glanced up at his fellow heroes sheepishly.

“…What?” Karina's eyes widened after hearing the rather sudden and very important news.

"We found out yesterday." Kotetsu smiled.

“How far along are you then?”

"Two months." she took her lover's hand.

“Two months already? Well, you two certainly got busy as soon as you were reunited.”

Barnaby flushed, needing to look away from everyone, though he squeezed Kotetsu’s hand tight.

"Well, it wasn't planned by any means." Kotetsu sighed.

“We weren’t thinking with clear minds,” Barnaby added, clearly implying that they hadn’t thought about using protection of any kind.

"Clearly." Nathan huffed.

“We aren’t going to let this be a big distraction to us though,” the blond reassured. “We will do everything in our power to track down Trey and get him behind bars for good.”

"But it also means my brother isn't going to let me just wander around alone. I had to promise him I'd always have at least one hero nearby—usually himself or Bunny—at all times. Especially if Trey learns of my condition."

Barnaby lowered his eyebrows slightly. “We all need to stay safe and watch each other’s backs. If Trey has all these threats actually planned out, we need to be aware at all times. One slip up, and it’s game over for all of us.

Everyone nodded in agreement. But then Pao-Lin spoke up again, "So are you two excited?"

“Excited? Oh, I mean, I guess,” Barnaby joked with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him, he's very excited and is hoping for a girl!" Kotetsu smirked.

“I’d be okay with either, but yes, I’d like a girl.” He pulled Kotetsu into a side hug. “I still have a lot to learn though before the baby comes.”

"Well, that's not surprising. You will be a new father, after all." Karina stated.

"I'm sure Kotetsu will help you learn plenty. She's already a mom, after all." Ivan mumbled.

“Hopefully she won’t have too much trouble teaching me.”

Kotetsu chuckled and shook her head, "You'll be fast to learn once he or she is here with us."

“I have no doubt of that. I’ll have to learn quickly, or I’ll end up failing horribly.”

Kotetsu giggled, "It'll be easy, you'll see. Hardest part is getting proper sleep."

“Then naps in the middle of the day should be acceptable, right?”

"Yes. If you are able to. Between diapers, four hour feedings, random fits of discomfort or wanting attention, and work, free time to ourselves will be hard to come by for those first few months."

Barnaby winced slightly. "Sounds like we'll get no free time."

She shook her head, "It'll be worth it, though."

"Well, I think we all should extend our congrats and congratulations again!" Keith said, standing up. "We should have a pregnancy-friendly toast to celebrate! I'll go get us some drinks from down the hall!"

Barnaby chuckled. “I guess if all of you really want to celebrate this now. We could wait and have a party of something in like a month or so.”

"You'll of course need to have a baby shower." Karina stated.

“Yeah, so we can just hold off on the big celebrating until then,” Barnaby stated.

"But until then…" Keith came back with arms full of cold drinks, letting Kotetsu choose hers first before everyone claimed one. "To new life!"

“Absolutely,” Nathan said with a smile, taking his drink and holding it up in the air.

The group toast to the unborn baby, just as Antonio arrived, carrying his duffle bag holding his change of clothes. He glanced over at the group of heroes, his eyes narrowing as he saw how Barnaby's arm was around Kotetsu's waist so familiarly.

Having had enough, he dropped his bag and marched over to the group, giving Barnaby a firm shove as he pulled Kotetsu to him.

“Hey!” Barnaby stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide in shock. “What the hell, man?”

"Back off! I won't tell you again, Brooks."

“I don’t understand. Why are you telling me to back off of Kotetsu? I didn’t do anything wrong to her!”

"You have no honor." Antonio growled. He grabbed Kotetsu's hand and held it up to show off the ring upon her finger, "She's a _married_ woman, yet you treat her so familiarly. Or did growing up without your parents cause you to not know what a ring on this finger means?"

“I knew she was a married woman, you idiot. I respect that when I’m around her. And don’t you dare say anything like that about my parents ever again. I know what a fucking wedding ring means.” Barnaby growled as he took a step closer to Antonio.

"Then stop _touching_ her— _especially_ with your lips!"

Kotetsu yanked her hand out of his grasp, "Antonio—what the hell?"

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m allowed to kiss Kotetsu whenever I damn please, so don’t you fucking tell me what I can do with her!”

Antonio pulled back and punched Barnaby square in the face, "Just because she works for you doesn't give you that right! That's sexual harassment, Kid. And don't think I won't report you next time! Kotetsu, I know money has been tight, but you don't have to keep this job. I can support you and Kaede just fine while you look for a new one. Don't let him do as he pleases."

"What? Antonio, are you crazy? What's gotten into you?! Bunn—"

"Don't worry about him, Kotetsu…" Antonio scooped her in closer to him, picking her up and looking down at her lovingly, "And you don't have to hide it from me…it hurts when you do. But I think I understand… You felt you had no choice…But I love you, Kotetsu…I always have…" he said before kissing her passionately.

Though he was in great pain now and absolutely furious, Barnaby was frozen in his spot, eyes wide in horror. The room had an audible gasp to it as Antonio kissed Kotetsu. Finally, the blond felt movement come back to his body, and he pushed Antonio away from Kotetsu and activated his power. "I don't know what the _fucking hell_ you think you're doing to my fiancée, but fucking keep your hands off of her!" He threw a punch himself at Antonio's face.

"Fiancée? Kotetsu's _my_ wife!" Antonio hollered, activating his own powers for protection as he hit like a truck back.

Kotetsu stood completely in shock where Barnaby had placed her after rescuing her from the sudden, unexpected kiss from her ex and best friend.

"What's going on?" Karina asked as she and the other heroes gathered around Kotetsu, watching the fight that had started up.

"Should we stop them?" Ivan asked.

Barnaby grunted as he flew backwards, but he stayed strong and kicked his legs out to bring Antonio to the floor.

"I... I don't know of its wise," Keith said nervously.

* * *

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

"I—I don't understand…why…" Kotetsu started to mutter, touching her lips, but then anger took hold and she strolled forward towards the brawling heroes.

"Kotetsu, sweetie, no!" Nathan gasped. "It's too dangerous—especially in your condition!"

But Kotetsu continued forward anyway.

Barnaby barely had time to glance at Kotetsu approaching before he had to doge another punch, both heroes being back in the feet.

"Kotetsu is going to get hurt." Karina gasped.

With almost NEXT-power like speed, Kotetsu jumped up and grabbed Antonio's ear in a tight grip before falling back to her feet and pulling the mountain of a man back down to her level.

"Stop!" she demanded in a voice only a mother could command.

Instantly Antonio stopped, mainly because of the surprise of having his ear tugged at by Kotetsu. Barnaby also had stopped, the last flicker of his power fading away as he caught his breath.

"Are you going to behave if I let go?" she asked Antonio.

"Only if I get straight, honest answers."

"Then don't attack anyone." She said, releasing him. "Geeze, and people think that _I'm_ childish at times…" she crossed her arms.

 “I want to know why you thought it was okay for Barnaby to get that close to you!” Antonio crossed his own arms, looking hurt and heartbroken.

"Because you encouraged me to. You were right; I did need to move forward."

“What do you mean, Kotetsu? I never told you to move on!”

"Yes you have; for years you have! And now I have with Bunny. We are even having a baby together." Kotetsu sighed, "Look, I  don't know why you are acting like this but you had your chance.  Twice, actually. And you broke my heart twice. You won't likely get another chance as I intend to marry Bunny."

“… Kotetsu, why are you breaking my heart like this? We were married, don’t you remember?” Antonio held up his hand, showing the ring he had on his finger to symbolize the marriage. “Why are you doing this?”

She gave him a confused look, "We never married. You pushed me away when you got your powers. I married Tomoya. You were in the wedding." She pulled off her wedding band and held it so that he could see what had been engraved into the inner band.

Antonio’s look was just as confused as Kotetsu’s. “I don’t understand…”

"We are not and never were married, Antonio. You are my best friend, and I do love you…but not romantically—not anymore. And of course you will always be Kaede's Godfather, but I've given my heart to Bunny."

“But… I remember the wedding…”

Barnaby stepped up next to Kotetsu, putting his arm around her waist again with a small glare. “Whatever is going on here, your memories are not correct, Antonio. You knew Kotetsu and I were dating before.”

"And you were happy for us. Far from a jealous mess wanting to beat up the father to Kaede's baby brother or sister. What happened?"

Antonio looked at the floor in frustration. “No… I know we were together! We got married, and we had Kaede!”

"Kaede's Tomoya's daughter, Antonio. You and I—we have never been together in that way where we could have had a child together. We don't have that kind of relationship. If you wanted a relationship like that with me, you should have made your move when I confessed to you last spring. Instead, you rejected me. Everyone here in this room even witnessed it."

The man had to sit down, trying to process all the surprising information, but his memories, which he was sure were true, were preventing him from even trying to believe what Kotetsu was saying. “My head hurts… and I still don’t understand. We were never married? We never had Kaede?”

"That's right. You are the one that got away." She moved over and sat down next to him, taking his hand and looking at the ring on his finger, wondering where it came from. "…This isn't real. I'm sorry."

“I’d like to know just what the hell is going on here,” Barnaby commented. “Someone is already trying to take us out, and I have a feeling it’s someone working with Trey, if it isn’t Trey himself.”

Antonio sighed and closed his eyes. “I want to know what’s going on too. If my memories are false… I want them gone as soon as possible.”

"…Come with me after work to storage where all the things from my apartment are being kept. We can look through my photo albums and scrap books to try and trigger your real memories." Kotetsu suggested.

“Good idea. Whether my memories are false or not, I just wish that I haven’t done too much damage to anyone yet…”

“We can determine that after your memories are back.” Barnaby sighed and turned away, walking out to the hall to clear his head.

Kotetsu watched him step out, and sighed, "Are you hurt anywhere, Antonio?"

“Stomach hurts a little. Barnaby sure can throw a good punch.”

"You did kind of deserve it. Even if it wasn't your fault that you were acting like a jerk." She got up and moved to grab the first aid kit to see if there was anything she could use to help her friend.

"Antonio…" she paused as she pulled out some pain relaxers, "…When did you start to think that something was wrong? That I was cheating on you or whatever it was you were thinking was going on?"

“Um… I think it was after lunch one day. The day I talked to Maverick. You didn’t come home that night, and I was worried about you.”

Kotetsu frowned, "Maverick again…" she glanced at the other heroes that also shared her look of concern. "Bunny won't like that news…he'll be heart broken if he finds out he can't trust the man who raised him…"

“Maverick isn’t a bad guy. Barnaby should still trust him with his life. I know I would.”

"Bison…we suspect him of possibly working with Trey, remember?" Keith spoke up.

“No, I don’t. I hardly remember who that Trey guy is.”

"…The man who killed Tomoya, escaped jail, kidnapped me, and has set up bombs around the city? Who also sent this to Bunny?" she held up the letter Barnaby had gotten that morning.

Antonio took the letter and read over it quickly. His eyes widened. “No… this is such a serious threat. How did I not know about him?”

Kotetsu shook her head, "Masa is moving my mom and Kaede to a safer location, and I'm staying close to at least one hero at all times, especially as I am expecting."

“So you _are_ having another baby… Are you happy?”

"Yes." She smiled and placed both hands on her belly, "We are very happy…though a little stressed with Trey still running free."

“I don’t doubt it. Having a baby while that man is still running around—it’s a little nerve racking.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer." Pao-Lin sighed.

“I agree,” Nathan said. “The longer than man is out there, the more worried I get for everyone. We already had one large attack on us. I don’t know if we can take another. We almost lost a few of us.”

"He sets traps for us…but what if we set one for him?" Ivan suggested.

“We’d have to be awfully sneaky,” Barnaby said as he came back into the room, looking refreshed from the previous fight. “Trey is a smart man. It’ll be hard to outsmart him.”

"Bunny, need anything before I put this away?" Kotetsu asked, holding up the first aid kit.

“I’m fine,” he replied in a distracted tone, waving his hand. “The only way I see us taking Trey is by surprise, like with Kotetsu’s rescue. We do that again, and we’ll have a small advantage over him.”

"We only found his hideout then because Kotetsu managed to turn on the tracking in her watch." Karina pointed out. "He's always one step ahead."

“If there was some way we could get into the system. Sneak into the organization and take Trey from the inside…” Barnaby’s eye drifted over to Ivan as he spoke. “Origami, do you remember what Trey looked like?”

"…It was kind of dark, but if I can see his mugshot…"

The blond nodded and pulled out his phone, then held it up to Ivan so he could see the mugshot. “This is the best we have right now. Think you could look like him?”

Ivan nodded and soon he took on the look of Trey, though he had a kind look in his eye rather than the cruel one Kotetsu was so used to.

"How's this?"

“…Something’s off.” Barnaby crossed his arms as he looked over Ivan. “Try looking angry.”

Ivan screwed up his face, trying to look angry.

"Now you just look constipated." Karina said.

“We’ll have to work on that, but it’s a start.” Barnaby nodded. “Well, that’s one way we could get in, but we could also use a man who works for Trey instead. It might work better actually.”

"True. Someone who works for Trey is less likely to be noticed if Ivan slips up on something." Nathan nodded.

“I wonder how well known in the organization that suicide bomber was. If he wasn’t that well known, we could find a mugshot of him, and Ivan can transform still.”

"It's risky…all it'd take is one guy knowing that the guy Ivan is pretending to be is dead to blow his cover." Kotetsu spoke up, worried.

“So maybe Ivan can transform into someone close we know, but not someone that the organization might now.” Barnaby turned to Kotetsu. “Did Tomoya always have his mask on when he did hero work?”

"Always. He never failed to have one on."

“The organization wouldn’t know his true identity, then?”

"I'd hope not… why?"

“His identity could be used to get in. No one in the organization should recognize him, so he’d fit right in.”

"…What about the tattoo?" Kotetsu said, "They do check for it when they aren't sure…"

“We’ll put one on him. On the face so his identity is still slightly hidden.”

Kotetsu shook her head, "I don't want to see it. That mark on my Tomoya's face…"

“Kotetsu, it’ll keep his identity safe from the world still. I know you don’t want to see it anywhere on him, but his identity is the best option we have right now.” He put his hands on her shoulders gently. “You understand, right?”

She nodded, "But I don't want to see it. They killed him…"

“I understand. Do you have a picture of him on your phone?”

She gave a slow nod, "Of course I do."

"Could you show it to Origami, please?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her pictures of her family, friends, and future husband before she got to her favorite one of Tomoya. She then handed the phone over to the young shape-shifting hero.

Ivan studied the photo before he handed back the phone and transformed in front of all the heroes. He was the spitting image of Tomoya, and he even had the kind look down.

Kotetsu swallowed and shook her head, turning away, "Sorry…I can't…even this much is too much…"

Ivan turned back to normal, feeling bad that Kotetsu couldn't handle seeing her dead husband again. "Sorry..."

She shook her head, "Just…not around me, okay?"

“Okay…”

Barnaby made a sound of content. “Just need to work on a few things, and when the opportunity comes up, we’ll be ready to sneak into the organization.”

"I'll tell you what I know from what I saw when they had me." Kotetsu said, "But it won't be much, I'm afraid…"

“It’s okay. Whatever you feel like sharing.”

"I can share everything—they just had me locked away in a closet most of the time so I didn't see or hear much."

“What did you see, though?”

"The tattoo, mostly. Everyone has it—and I mean everyone. The symbol with the snake that Tomoya was investigating, the one you saw on the man who killed your parents… It was creepy. It was more like a cult than it was a gang… Nearly everyone in it has NEXT powers. The more powerful they were, the higher rank they seemed to be. So the few ordinary people were on the bottom."

“Anything stick out that was weird? Or anything that might make us blend in?”

She shook her head, "Like I said, I was locked up most of the time…I don't know that much…"

“So we may have to do a little research before we’re ready to get in.” Barnaby squeezed Kotetsu’s shoulder. “That’s alright. Did you hear about any plans or anything by people passing by?”

"I overheard Trey's plans for me…which he did. It was the broadcast he made me read…"

“That was a terrible broadcast,” the blond grumbled. “But it’s in the past now. We just need to focus on the future.”

"I'll let you all know if I think of anything important I may have learned there." Kotetsu promised.

Everyone nodded before Barnaby sighed. “Alright, that’s enough for now. This conversation is only to be between us. Don’t tell anyone about it, because you never know who may be listening.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before moving to return to their morning workouts. Except Kotetsu who normally would work at the table to get the schedule in order for the day. Instead, she moved over to Barnaby, stopping him before he could go into the locker room to change.

"Bunny… could you teach me to fight? I mean, I know basics, but it wouldn't hurt to know more."

“Like self-defense? I could, yeah. How much do you want to know?”

"Enough where I could get away or distract someone from Kaede if we are attacked and you or the other heroes aren't around."

“Okay. I can do that.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

She nodded and glanced down at herself, "…Hold on." She then moved over to where the girls and Nathan were working out, "Bunny's going to teach me a little self-defense…do any of you have extra workout clothes I could borrow? I doubt heels and a skirt will do."

“Of course, Sweetie,” Nathan cooed, going over to his bag and pulling out an extra set of his workout clothes. “They might be a little big on you… well the shirt might be, but they still should fit comfortably.” He handed the clothes to Kotetsu with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled, bowing her head before hurrying to get changed. When she reemerged, she was in the slightly baggy clothes, but it would work much better than what she had. She also was barefoot as she didn't have extra shoes.

“Looking good,” the flamboyant hero commented with a smile. “Have fun learning.”

Kotetsu blushed and put on a determined look as she walked over to the sparing ring where Barnaby was waiting. "Okay, I'm ready."

“Great! Lucky you, you get to wear Fire Emblem’s clothes.” Barnaby smirked and moved to the middle of the ring.

"Well, they are a little big, so no tugging on them." She said, following him.

“I’ll try to contain myself. Now let’s start with what you know. Fight me.”

"Masa and Tomoya basically just taught me how to throw a punch." She said, raising her fists up and taking a good strong stance.

“Good stance, just make sure you’re on your toes a little. Be prepared for anything.” He kicked out at her legs.

"Ah!" She tried to jump back, but was a little slow on her reaction and his foot caught her knee, sending her down onto it in a venerable position had this been a real fight.

Barnaby caught her hand and pulled her back to her feet. “A little work on your stance is needed, but let’s move on. Throw your best attacks at me.”

She nodded and retook her stance, bringing back a fist and delivering a quick and impressive punch towards Barnaby, followed by another and another.

The blond brought up his own fists to block the punches, then when he had the opportunity, he grabbed Kotetsu’s arms and turned her around with her hands behind her back. “We’ve got quite a bit of work to do.”

"That's why I asked you to teach me." She said, blushing at how easily he had overpowered her.

“And I’m going to help you. We’ll get you into fighting shape in no time. Just don’t get in to trouble very often. I know we both don’t want anything to happen to our baby.”

She nodded, "Tell me what to do, and I'll do my best!"

Barnaby continued to teach Kotetsu some basic self-defense moves and how to make them stronger, his pride for her growing as she managed to break through and deliver a couple solid punches to his side and stomach.

"Now that's what I like to see… my sister beating up the man who knocked her up." Muramasa smirked as he walked in about two hours later, just in time to witness his sister land a punch.

Barnaby stumbled back a bit with the punch, then smirked as he caught his breath. “She’s doing a lot better than a couple of hours ago.”

"I learn fast sometimes." She smiled, moving over to take a drink of water from Barnaby's water bottle. "How's Mom and Kaede?"

"Safe, but Kaede's not too happy."

“What’s she unhappy about?” Barnaby asked, taking the water bottle after Kotetsu was done.

"Being cooped up in the safe house."

“Well, unfortunately she’s going to have to deal with it right now. We have to be extra careful.”

"She thinks that if she has to hide, then so does her mother—and frankly, I agree. Especially with a baby on the way." Muramasa said, firmly looking at his sister.

“Kotetsu will be safe so long as she has one of us heroes around her,” Barnaby reassured. “However, if this goes on longer than another month, she will be going to the safe house. I’m not taking a risk at that point.”

"I'll be spending time there, anyway. Though we may have to have a talk with the school…Kaede is supposed to start at the NEXT academy real soon… she was accepted in."

“That’s good news and bad.” Barnaby sighed and shook his head. “I hope we catch Trey sooner rather than later.”

"You knew, didn't you? I thought you sent in the check for her first semester…" Kotetsu said. Barnaby, after all, was still insistent on paying for Kaede's schooling while she attended the school for NEXTs.

“Yes, I knew about it. It’s good that she’ll be starting soon, is what I mean. She can start learning to use her power for good.”

"And learn to adapt to the changes." She nodded, "Her power is so unpredictable since it really does seem to just copy other powers after she comes in contact with a NEXT."

“It could be a very useful power in the future, though. I think she really wants to become a hero like her father.”

Kotetsu nodded and sighed, "…I'll worry every day if she realizes that dream…"

“She’ll be fine with the other heroes around. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”

"I still worry. I worry about all of you."

“We all know.” Barnaby kissed the top of Kotetsu’s head.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening after they got out of work, Barnaby and Kotetsu snuck off to the safe house to visit Anju and Kaede. They slipped inside quickly and locked the door behind them, hearing the two in the small kitchen. Kotetsu smiled and hurried in to scoop her daughter up into a hug.

"Mommy's missed you!"

“Mom!” Kaede’s eyes widened, but soon they closed at she hugged her mother. “When Uncle came to take us here, I thought something happened! Don’t scare me like that again!” She lightly punched her mother’s arm.

"Ow…" She rubbed her arm, "Something did happen, that's why I sent him to get you. You're Trey's next target according to a letter Bunny got…"

“…W-what? I’m… I’m a target now?”

"He somehow found out about Bunny and I and…he threatened to take away our entire family—starting with you." Kotetsu admitted, "I can't take that risk."

Kaede shook her head slowly. “How… I thought we all were safe.”

"We think there is a spy feeding Trey information. We suspect someone in particular, but we have no proof either way yet."

“Whoever it is needs to be taken care of! I don’t want to be a target anymore!”

Kotetsu ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Bunny and the other heroes are working as best they can. And we have spoken to the headmaster at your new school. They will be upping security until this is over, but you have to do as they say. They'll have a NEXT security guards assigned to be watching you and keeping you safe, but you must let them. No sneaking off alone."

Kaede sighed. "Yes, Mom... Just try to get things cleared up fast. I want to live with you again."

"As fast as we can so we can all live together as a family… You, me, Bunny, and the new baby." She promised, "Bunny and I are looking for a new place. His place is too small, and ours isn't all that safe to move back into and start setting up a nursery."

"Are we still going to live in the city?"

"Yes, we need to for Bunny's job. Plus your school… You will stay on campus, but after Trey is locked up you could live at home again if we are in the city."

“How many guards do I have to have? I can handle myself, you know.”

"They are placing one in every classroom, and a few roaming the halls of both the school and the dorms, and a few outside as well. They'll be doing it in a way that it's not obvious that it's for you, but should something happen, you'll be protected.

“So everyone should be protected, then?” Kaede nodded slowly. “As long as I’m not being watched with everything that I do. That gets annoying really fast.”

"You'll still have your privacy, same as all the other students. The school security just knows you are a target and to be vigilant. It's not like you'll have a personal bodyguard following you around all day, every day."

“Good because I don’t want that.” The girl sighed and slouched a little. “I hate this. I just want to be safe like we used to be.”

"We all do, sweetie." Kotetsu said, hugging her daughter again, "But until then, we all need to be careful and stay safe. That means you have to listen and not go leaving campus once you move in there, and it means I'm not allowed to go anywhere without a hero. In a way, we are both under house arrest until this is all over."

“That’s not the term I’d use,” Kaede mumbled.

"Close enough." Kotetsu shrugged, "What's for dinner? I'll help." She then said, pulling away and rolling up her sleeves as she joined Anju, hugging the woman before getting to work.

Barnaby sighed and took a seat next to Kaede. “Hey…I want to talk to you for a bit, if that’s alright?”

"Hmm? Okay, about what?"

“Well… kinda about the baby.”

"…Oh." The girl glanced over at her mother, "…Mom really doesn't look like she's pregnant…"

“No, not yet. Give it a couple more months. But I want to know how you feel about this.”

The girl was quiet a long time, watching her mom rush around the kitchen with her grandmother, "…I really don't know… I don't want Mom to forget about me…about my dad…"

“There is no way she’s going to forget you or your father, Kaede. She still loves the both of you very much.”

The girl didn't look to sure on that as she looked down, "How can you be sure?"

“Because I know just how strong your mom’s love can be. Her love for you is going nowhere.”

"But…babies are exciting…and I'm far from being a baby… It's not like when Dad was here and he and Mom were talking about having another baby. I was still small, then…"

“You’re just as exciting, Kaede. I love being around you so much. It’s like you’re my own daughter, and I love you like my daughter, too.”

She snapped her big brown eyes up at him, "You—you do?"

“Of course. I love you, Kaede.”

"Really? I'm not—just Mom's daughter to you?"

“No. You are her daughter, and so you might as well be my daughter too.”

"…Well I'm not calling you 'Dad'!" she crossed her arms, closing her eyes with her nose in the air. But a moment later she cracked one eye open and looked over at him before she hugged him, "But it'd be nice to know what it's like having a father…" she whispered.

Barnaby hugger her back tight, a smile on his lips. “Thanks, Kaede…”

She nodded and pulled back, "So when are you officially joining our family?"

“Well… Soon?” The blond flushed a little.

"So you are?"

“…Yes.”

Kaede gasped, "Did you ask Mom yet? Does she have a ring next to Dad's? I want to see!"

“Yes I asked her, but we don’t have a ring yet. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

"Oh my god—Mom!" the girl turned and ran to her mother, hugging her middle, "I want to be your maid of honor—not the flower girl!"

Kotetsu blinked down at her, then looked over at Barnaby.

Barnaby flushed and shrugged. “It just kinda slipped out…”

"Oh, well, I was going to ask Uncle Antonio to be the maid of honor…" Kotetsu joked.

"Moooom, he's a boy!"

Kotetsu chuckled, "I was only joking. Of course you can be my maid of honor."

“I think Muramasa would make a pretty maid of honor,” Barnaby said with a smirk.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Kotetsu smirked.

"Yeah, he'd really hate you!" Kaede laughed.

"He'll likely want to walk his sister down the isle again." Anju said, putting a dish in the oven.

“Fine by me. As long as I never have to see him in a dress, despite what I just said.”

"Oh, just the mental image I needed… my brother in a dress. Thanks, Bunny."

"If I have to suffer from it, then we all do."

The girls all rolled their eyes at him.

"Anyway, we have time before dinner's ready, what should we do while it bakes?" Kotetsu asked, moving back over to Barnaby and hugging him.

"We could find a movie to watch," Barnaby suggested as his arms wrapped around Kotetsu.

"Are there movies to watch here?"

"I grabbed a few while packing this morning." Kaede said, rushing over to her bag and digging through it.

"There we go then." Barnaby sounded content. "We can choose one to watch, and we relax for the rest of the night."

Unsurprisingly, the safe house was furnished in luxury as it was owned by Nathan, and while Barnaby and Kaede chose the movie, Kotetsu made a comfortable 'nest' of pillows in front of the TV. Though Anju opted to sit on the couch.

Barnaby, Kotetsu, and Kaede all settled on the floor with the pillows, and they acted just like a normal family. Laughing, hugging, just loving on each other. It was a sight easy on the eyes in the midst of troubling times.

Anju smiled gently, watching her daughter's new, mended family more than the movie that was playing. Yes, Barnaby was exactly what both Kotetsu and Kaede needed…and she was sure they were what he needed as well.

Before they knew it, the movie was over and Kaede was yawning every minute it seemed. She was struggling to keep her eyes open as she snuggled up against her mother.

Kotetsu held her close with a smile, "Bunny…" she whispered, "How about we stay here tonight?"

“Sounds good to me,” he whispered back. “I hope your mom won’t mind.”

"Don't be silly, my dear boy, why would I mind?" Anju huffed, getting up and taking their dishes into the kitchen to be washed after the family ate half way through the movie.

"Want to help carry Kaede to bed?"

“Sure.” Barnaby stood up, then scooped the girl into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Kotetsu followed with the pillows she had taken from the bed, hurrying to put them back as Barnaby lay Kaede down and tucked her in. Kaede moaned and rolled onto her side, snuggling into the pillows.

"Can I borrow your shirt to sleep in?" Kotetsu said, moving to remove her blouse.

 “Of course.” He took his shirt off right then and there and handed it to Kotetsu. “Like the way my clothes smell, do you?”

"That, and I don't want to be in bed with my daughter wearing only my under garments." She smiled, changing into the shirt.

“And me sleeping without a shirt is okay?” Barnaby chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu.

"You're a guy." Kotetsu chuckled, getting into the bed next to her daughter.

“Yes, and you want me to sleep in the same bed as your daughter like this?”

"You'll be next to me."

“I know, but thinking for Kaede’s sake, should I really sleep with both of you in the same bed tonight? I don’t want her to be freaking out in the morning when she sees both of us in bed with her. Besides, you know how our mornings go in bed…”

"No control, have you? Fine, sleep on the couch."

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “Just until she’s more comfortable having me around, okay?”

Kotetsu shrugged, "Whatever you want."

“Sorry.” He leaned over to kiss her, then moved to head back to the couch. “Good night.”

"Night, don't get too lonely without me."

“I won’t, I promise.”

"Lies." She grinned.

Barnaby did sleep on the couch that night, though he kept himself alert through the night in case something were to happen, therefore he got little sleep as he stayed in a half-asleep, half-awake state. He didn’t mind it though. He was protecting his family.

Yes, his family. The first one he had had in nearly twenty years. It felt so good to be a part of one once more, and it felt even better to know that the family loved him as much as he loved them. He hoped that his future with that new family would be filled with happiness.

* * *

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Somehow, they had successfully moved Kaede in secret from the safe house to her new school where she quickly began to make friends with her fellow classmates and got help with gaining better control over her ever-changing powers.

Trey had yet to make good on any of his threats, as far as Barnaby could tell. No one had showed up at the countryside house at all when they assumed there would be. Though Anju stayed in Nathan's safe house—just in case.

Kotetsu and Barnaby had found a new apartment large enough for their growing family, and were already moving in, though unpacking the boxes was a slow process between work and the excitement of setting up the nursery.

Kotetsu had finally begun to show. A small baby bump forming under her clothes, though she was able to hide it well with loose-fitting shirts and dresses.

They arrived to work together, as they so often did, heading towards the Apollon building through the crisp autumn air as Kotetsu listed off her morning reminders of Barnaby's appointments for the day.

"And for lunch, we will be meeting my brother at the restaurant." She was saying as they got to the front doors and Barnaby held it for her, "Shouldn't be too stressful, as he's the one that invited us."

“Should be a peaceful lunch with him, right,” Barnaby joked. “He still seems a little put off by the pregnancy, but I don’t know.”

"Wait until the baby starts kicking. He'll melt right into his 'new uncle' mode." She laughed.

“New uncle mode? That sounds quite funny actually.” Barnaby laughed with Kotetsu.

"It's very similar to how a new dad acts. You both will be down by my belly cooing at the baby."

“I don’t know if I will around him, but maybe back at home I will.” Barnaby put an arm around Kotetsu’s shoulders with a smile.

"Trust me, you'll stop caring who sees, just like Tomoya had." She said, leaning into his arm. "Just like you keep getting more and more open with showing affection towards me in public."

“Eh, if you say so.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You will." She insisted, "Just as you can bet that I'll wake up early to morning sickness every day this month."

“I’ll be by you every morning, too. We’re both in this together.”

"I know… It's really sweet how you get up just to hold my hair every morning." Kotetsu smiled.

“I do it because I love you. Don’t forget that.” He tapped her nose as he opened the door to his office.

"Still sweet." She said, stepping inside and moving over to her desk to drop her things off before moving to Barnaby's  desk and picking up his morning mail, sorting through it for him so he'd get to the most important things first.

Barnaby sat heavily in his chair with a sigh. “Anything good this morning?”

"Looks like you have a few invitations to appear at some events—oh, one is a festival that the children of an orphanage is hosting to earn extra funds so that they can do some fun holiday activities." She said, handing him the letter which included a few children drawings of the hero.

“Well, I’ll be attending that one, then. I love seeing the kids so happy.” He smiled at the drawings. “…You think our kid will draw pictures like this?”

Kotetsu nodded, sitting on the edge of his desk, "Definitely. Only they'll write 'daddy' next to it rather than 'Bonuby'." She giggled at the innocent misspelling of her fiancé's name.

“And hopefully they’ll add Mommy in there too.”

"They will…and their big sister Kaede."

“And Uncle Masa.”

"Grandma, Uncle Antonio…" she sighed as she thought of her best friend. He was still having difficulties remembering that she wasn't his wife.

“The whole family,” Barnaby said gently, touching Kotetsu’s hand.

She nodded and sighed, slipping into his lap, "Our family."

“We can tell our kid all about Grandma and Grandpa Brooks. “ Barnaby smiled. It was almost a sad smile.

"Grandpa Kaburagi and Daddy Tomoya…" she sighed, "I wish this baby of ours could meet them all…"

“Fate wouldn’t have it that way, unfortunately. But their memories are left with us, so we can pass them on.”

She sighed again and nodded, "Still." She began to sort through his mail again.

Barnaby sat back and looked at the drawings again. “Anything else interesting other than fan mail?”

She shook her head, "The rest of these all look like letters from your adoring fa—" she froze as she flipped through the stack of letters, staring at one that held no address; simply a symbol marring its white face.

"…Bunny…"

“Hm?” His eyes lingered on the pictures the children had drawn for him.

"I don't…think this one is from a fan…"

Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu, then at the letter. It looked oddly familiar. "...Should I open it?"

She shrugged, "Part of me is afraid of you opening it… It feels like there is more than paper in it…"

He took the letter carefully and looked it over. “The handwriting…” He pulled out the letter he had gotten previously from Trey and compared the handwriting.

"…It's the same…" she whispered, She then reached into the envelope and pulled out the object within it, holding it up. "A memory card?"

“I’m afraid to see what’s on it…” He sighed and took it from her, connecting it to his computer and opening up the files that was stored on it.

Almost at once a video popped up and began to play, showing suspicious photographs of Barnaby and Kotetsu going about their lives, even some of them in Barnaby's old apartment.

"You can't hide from me, and neither can your girlfriend." Trey's voice sounded, "I know every move you make." The slideshow ended and the video switched to showing Trey sitting at a window, though the bright white light blocked the view outside.

"Did you think I would just disappear? That I wouldn't make good on my promise? I'm always a man of my word, and here's my proof. At eight o'clock on the dot—your future stepdaughter and alllll her classmates—will be dead unless you hurry." He held up a picture of Kaede's old school.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock—BOOM!"

And with that, the video ended.

Barnaby’s eyes widened. “We need to call the school. Kaede will be fine, but all the other kids…”

Kotetsu was pale and felt sick to her stomach. "...G-go! You and the heroes don't have much time!"

The blond was up out of his chair instantly and running through halls to get to his suit, calling up all the heroes and informing them what the situation was.

Kotetsu took out the media from Barnaby's computer and rushed it a few floors up to the broadcasting room to show Agnes and to let her know that Barnaby was already on his way. The woman was grateful and got to work quickly, paging the heroes and filling them in as one of her assistants got the opening credits rolling for Hero TV Live, including letting the announcer know what to say to fill in the viewers.

Kotetsu was dismissed and she hurried down to Saito's lab where Barnaby was already gone on his bike, and Hero TV was being played on the large screen, an overhead view of the heroes speeding towards the public school.

"Please hurry—and please be safe…" she muttered in worry.

As soon as the heroes got to the school, they started an immediate evacuation of the whole building, hoping to not set off any plans Trey may have had for the school. Barnaby was nervous. He knew that Kaede was safe, but the students and the teachers left in the school, their safety was not guaranteed, and that struck a chord in the blond as he had his own child on the way. Something like this happening to his child, hell even Kaede, would almost be too much for him.

Once the school grounds were evacuated, the heroes and the bomb squad both went in to search for a bomb that could have been planted in the school, but time was getting tight. Finally, Katrina's voice came over their intercoms; "I—I think I found the bomb. Boiler room."

“Boiler room? God, this whole place could blow at any minute.” Barnaby growled slightly. “Alright, everyone out of the building. I want a safe distance between the students and the school, so start moving them that way. I’ll stay here…”

"You? Why?" Keith asked, "You should get out, too. We'll direct the bomb squad to the boiler room."

“Because Trey wants something. There’s a chance he may show up, and when he does, I’m going to talk to him.” Barnaby’s eyebrows were set low. “Now get out of here.”

"You can talk to him after he's in handcuffs." Muramasa growled, "You aren't leaving my sister alone and pregnant because you got blown to bits."

“I’ll be fine,” Barnaby contested. “Get those kids out of here now! They’re more important than I am right now!”

"The kids and staff are out. It's you who's not! Don't make me hunt you down, Pretty-boy!"

“Muramasa, listen to me, damn it! Those kids are still in danger, and they need to be taken far away from this school! Trey won’t kill me yet, because he planned to have me watch everyone die before I do. I’m not about to let that happen, so get out of here!”

"You're in a bomb zone! Damn it, if you want me to accept you as my brother-in-law, then you had damn well get to safety!"

Barnaby turned his back to Muramasa. He had to stay. He had to stay and face Trey. There was no running, and maybe the bomb threat was fake. Maybe the bomb wasn’t real and it was just a scare. Real or not, Barnaby was staying.

"Stubborn ass!" Muramasa activated his power and used it to attract Barnaby in his suit to him, grabbing him and tossing him over his shoulder as he turned to run out of the school building as the bomb squad moved in to do their work.

“What the hell are you doing?! Put me down right now!” Barnaby fought and kicked to remove himself from Muramasa’s grip, but the older man was having none of it. “You don’t understand! I need to face Trey now! Trying to negotiate with him is better than letting him blow up the whole damned school!”

"Now isn't the time." Muramasa grumbled as he, refusing to put Barnaby down, started to help escort the students and staff even further away from the school property. "You're needed out here."

"At least put me down, for God's sake." Barnaby crossed his arms, feeling like a fool for being carried by Muramasa.

"Promise not to run back into that school?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll be watching you." He grunted as he dropped Barnaby to his feet.

“So what the hell are we going to do now? Trey is still out there. We could have caught him at the school.” Barnaby put his hands on his hips, trying to swallow an outburst of anger directed towards Muramasa.

"He isn't the suicide bomber we encountered. He wouldn't stay close enough to the school when it goes off. He'd watch from a distance. Search the surrounding area." Muramasa suggested.

“You don’t know that! He could be waiting for someone in the boiler room right now, and we wouldn’t know it because none of us are in there!”

"The bomb squad is in there—disarming the bomb." The future brother in law grunted in annoyance."

"Um, we have a problem." Ivan said, hurrying over to the two bickering heroes, followed by a few of Agnes' filming crew.

"We lost contact with the station. Shortly after arriving here, we kept filming as we are sworn to do, but we still haven't gotten long-distance communications back, so I tried to call Miss Agnes…no answer." One of the crew stated.

"So I tuned into Hero TV just to make sure they were at least getting the live footage and…" another man showed Barnaby his phone. Hero TV was, in fact, broadcasting—but the footage of the heroes' work was only being shown in the corner. Instead, the majority of the screen showed Agnes, her in-studio crew, Saito, Lloyds, a number of other employees who worked in the building, and Kotetsu sitting on the floor, arms tied behind their back and gags in their mouths as armed men and women supporting the Ouroboros tattoo moved around them.

“No!” Barnaby and Muramasa both exclaimed, gathering around the small screen to see the group being held captive.

“…I was wrong,” Barnaby said with a growl. “We left them unprotected, and now they’re being held captive.”

"Ah, excellent. We have your attention, finally. Did you get all the little children nice and safe? Of course you did." Trey smirked, walking into the center of the captives. He held a look of triumph, but it was clear he was forming a black eye, and possibly even a broken nose. "The bomb wasn't hidden very well, after all, and shouldn't be hard to disarm for the professionals. But it was a great distraction to get you all far from headquarters. Quite brilliant of me, really. Did you really think that I didn't know you transferred the girl to another school with higher security—one where she is surrounded by NEXTs to protect her? You certainly made it harder for me to get at her, I'll give you that. But then again, you have given me an even better first target."

He reached down, grabbing Kotetsu by the hair and pulling her to her feet as he took out a gun.

" _Hush little baby, don't you cry, Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby._ " The criminal sang out as he used the gun to lift Kotetsu's shirt up and then firmly pressed it to the obvious baby bump that was no longer hidden.

"Funny, I didn't know about this little gem until she was putting up a very good fight and only stopped when I took aim at her oven here. Protected it, she did, and that's the only reason I have her all tied up."

“That bastard!” Though his words had an angry tone to them, his face and eyes showed genuine fear, begging to whatever god above there was that Trey wouldn’t pull the trigger.

"Are you watching, Barnaby? Aren't you going to comfort your unborn child and its mother? I have communications turned back on, after all~ Beg, hero, beg me not to pull the trigger."

Barnaby swallowed. Should he answer? Should he give in and beg? Even with the questions running through his head, his hand moved on its own to his com unit. “Trey…please…”

"I can't here you." He pulled the trigger taunt, and Kotetsu gave a whimper.

“Stop!” Barnaby all but screamed into his com.

The man gave a cruel smirk; "No." and a shot rang out, followed by screams, including Barnaby's and Muramasa's.

It took a moment before anyone realized that the smoking gun was pointed upwards, the bullet lodged in a lighting fixture as a small but suited hero gripped Trey's wrist, sparks raining downwards from the damage. The blue and white suit all too familiar, though metal rather than spandex.

Wild Tiger.

There was a long pause, the atmosphere in both places being think with anticipation for someone, anyone, to make a move.

“Don’t you dare shoot her,” the hero said threateningly. “Or I’ll shoot you.”

Kotetsu's eyes widened as she recognized her daughter's voice. Slowly she turned her head and stared at the masked hero who's suit looked all too similar to her late husband's. Where Kaede got such a suit, Kotetsu had no idea, but there was no mistaking her own baby girl who had always wanted to be a hero just like her father. But this was wrong—Kaede should be at school. She couldn't be here—not here where she was in danger.

Trey shook the surprised look off his face as he also pieced things together. This wasn't Wild Tiger. Wild Tiger was undoubtedly dead. Plus this new hero was much too short and scrawny to be Wild Tiger. There was only one person he could think of who would choose a modern Wild Tiger look, however.

He yanked his wrist out of her grasp and elbowed her back away from him as he spun to face her, gun once more pointing to Kotetsu—her head this time. "Why, you must be Wild Tiger's daughter, Kaede Kaburagi. So nice of you to come join my little party. I guess you'll get to die with your mother and unborn sibling, after all."

“I’m afraid I won’t let you do that.” Kaede’s voice was cold and dark, certainly a tone she had never spoken with before, and it was a shock to hear her speak in such a tone. “I won’t let you hurt my mother.”'

"Think you can stop me, little girl?"

Kotetsu managed to slip out of the rag gagging her, "K-Kaede, what are you doing? _Run_!"

Kaede ignored her mother as she growled a little. “I do think I can stop you. You’re no match for me.”

"Even your half-rate hero of a father couldn't stand a chance—what makes you think a child pretending it's Halloween would have a chance against me?"

"KAEDE!" her mother pleaded, tears starting to fall, "Please!"

“Don’t insult my father like that!” Kaede’s body flashed blue before she threw out her hands, sending Trey flying back into the wall, the gun flying out of his hands and landing on the floor with a loud clatter. Unfortunately, Kotetsu also flew back into the wall, and then crumpled to the floor.

"Don't move!" the other Ouroboros members all trained their guns on Kaede.

Kaede glanced around at the other Ouroboros members with a scowl. “Sorry, Mom,” she whispered before she used her power again to move all the other members to the walls.

Trey scrambled to his feet, grabbing one of the many dropped guns and taking aim. Five gunshots then rang out without pause. Each of the bullets finding its mark in the young girl, piercing through her suit.

" ** _KAEDE_**!" Kotetsu screamed.

The room was silent, the ringing from the gunshots and Kotetsu’s scream echoing for what seemed like forever. Kaede was standing still, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. This wasn’t what she had planned. No… it wasn’t supposed to go like this! Her eyes drifted over to her mother before she collapsed to her knees.

Barnaby could be heard screaming over his com. There was panic and fear. So much emotion was poured into his screams it was too much to listen to. Kaede’s eyes sprung tears. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. How did it end up like this?

Kotetsu struggled to push herself up with her arms tied behind her back, but as soon as she was up, she was running over to her daughter. "Kaede! Kaede, no!"

Trey straightened up and chuckled. “Seems like she couldn’t handle me after all.” He turned his back on Kaede and Kotetsu. “Now we wait for the other heroes.”

Kaede coughed as she leaned against her mother. “It… wasn’t supposed... to be like this… Mom…”

"Baby…h-hold on, stay with me." Kotetsu gasped, trying her best to hold her daughter, "Stay with Mommy…don't follow Daddy…you can't…stay with me…"

“Mom, it hurts…” Kaede’s voice cracked with the tears streaming down her face.

"I know, I know, baby… it'll be okay, just stay with me…"

"Oh don't worry so much. I'll let you die together. Then your brother and mother will follow in, oh, a few days I think. Tell that husband of yours I send my regards." Trey said, pressing his gun to the back of Kotetsu's head.

“No…” Kaede barely managed a whisper. “Please don’t shoot her…”

"Don't worry, little girl, I'll put a bullet in your brain right after—put you out of your misery."

The girl clung tighter to her mother, trembling in fear and pain while she struggled to stay conscious.

Right as Trey was about to pull the trigger, the gun was ripped out of his hand by the NEXT power of Muramasa, his helmet off and eyes wide in fury as he glowed a brilliant blue, standing in the doorway of the room. “You will not shoot my sister, and you will pay for shooting my niece!” Barnaby stood right behind Muramasa with his helmet also off and his face in a very similar expression.

"Ah, you got here a little faster than I had planned. Shame. Would have loved to see you all react to every one of these people in this room dead." Trey gestured at all the hostages. "Oh well, I can improvise." He took a few steps towards the heroes.

Agnes, who was now behind Trey, rolled back and kicked out her legs, knocking Trey to his knees.

Muramasa smiled wickedly, and he took the opportunity he had by ramming his knee into Trey’s face while he was knocked down. He picked up the criminal by the collar then and threw several more punches before throwing him against the wall and squeezing his hand around his neck. “Oh, you are so going to pay for everything you’ve done. Every last thing you did to my family!”

The other heroes fell in, each taking down the men Trey had brought with him, quickly cuffing them for arrest.

"Hey, Iron Samurai, at least cuff him while you beat him up. We want to make sure this is the end of all this." Blue Rose said as she pushed two men out the door to the cops who were waiting just outside the room to assist get the members out so it'd be safe for the medics to rush in.

“He deserves to die,” Muramasa hissed as his hand squeezed tighter around Trey’s neck. “He should die for what he did!”

Barnaby had rushed to Kotetsu and untied her, checking her over quickly before sitting on the ground with her and cradling Kaede in their arms.

"You aren't a killer, Masa." Kotetsu choked out as she finally got to hold her pale daughter in her arms, "You aren't a monster like him."

Kaede's eyes slipped closed and she stopped responding.

"K-Kaede!" Kotetsu gasped.

Medics rushed in with a stretcher, removing the girl from her mother's arms and placing her on it. "Sorry, we need to rush her to the hospital. They have a room ready for her." A medic apologized, "Follow after you get looked at by one of our medics who are staying here to make sure everyone's unharmed."

"She's my baby! I'm going with her!" Kotetsu insisted.

“Kotetsu, we’ll meet back up with her at the hospital.” Barnaby stood up quickly and started to pull his fiancée with him. “We can take my bike. It’ll be fast and we can follow the ambulance.”

"…Bunny…" She hugged him, "…He shot my baby girl…"

“She’ll be fine… Kaede will be fine…” The blond swallowed. “She has to be…” The two left quickly behind the medics.

Muramasa growled as he continued to tighten his grip on Trey. “You bastard. You shot my niece! You’re lucky I’m not going to kill you….”

Trey gasped for breath, unable to choke out even a syllable. A cop hurried over and cuffed the man as Muramasa held him tight

"We will make sure he doesn't have a chance to escape again." The officer reassured.

“He should be put on death row,” the hero growled, returning the hard glare that the criminal was giving him as he caught his breath.

"With what he's done since he escaped? There's a very good chance of that."

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

Barnaby and Kotetsu were well on their way to the hospital, rushing behind the ambulance that held Kaede. The situation was frustrating, stressful, and frightening. Knowing that the girl was literally hanging onto life was heartbreaking. It hurt to just watch her, not being able to do anything to help her.

Kotetsu's worry was all too obvious with how tightly she hugged Barnaby's middle as they sped through traffic after the ambulance, and she didn't loosen her grip until they pulled up to the hospital. Then she was off, running inside as she pulled off Barnaby's helmet as she ran. Kaede was already in surgery, and she was forced to stay in the lounge.

Barnaby followed Kotetsu as quickly as he could, still in his hero suit as he came up behind Kotetsu. He hated to stay behind, as did Kotetsu, but they would have only been in the way.

"…She'll be okay…she has to be…right, Bunny? She'll be okay…"

“Kaede is strong… she’ll make it through.” He pulled her closer and hugged her tight.

She let herself sob openly in his arms.

A half hour later, Kaede was still in surgery as Anju, Muramasa, Agnes, and the other heroes all showed up to offer comfort and wait for news.

Barnaby had shed parts of his suit and was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room hunched over with his head in his hands. He was hurting emotionally. He should have left the school sooner, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened. The blond didn’t look up when the other arrived.

Kotetsu was hugging her mother and brother as the family exchanged soft words of comfort.

Agnes had slipped out and returned with a few cold drinks which she handed out before moving over and holding one out to Barnaby, sitting down next to him.

The hero sighed and took the drink though he didn’t take a drink of it. Rather, he just stared at it. “How did I let this happen? Kaede is Kotetsu’s only child… and if she dies…” He couldn’t speak any more of the topic.

"You didn't put her in danger, Barnaby. You didn't 'let' it happen. You're just worried, we all are."

“But I could have gotten to the scene quicker instead of just standing and watching. All the heroes could have gotten there before Kaede did.”

"No, that's wrong. Viewers had an advantage. They saw what the live broadcast changed to way before you heroes even found the bomb. Plus her new school is much closer to Apollon than where you were."

“I could have stopped this, Agnes.” Barnaby’s voice was raised slightly as he turned his head quickly to her, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, you couldn't. You were off doing your job. Maybe you could have if I had managed to sound the alert when we were attacked, but I didn't get that chance." She looked over at where Muramasa was standing with his mother and sister, "…if you are guilty, then I am just as guilty in what happened."

Barnaby sighed, calming down a little. “I think I’m just blaming myself because of the situation… I know it’s not my fault, but damn it… I keep asking myself what if we had gotten there just a little faster?”

"Right now…isn't it more important to be Kotetsu's emotional support? All three of them are at their limit. I think it's up to us to save them from their emotions right now. It's obvious that you love her and her family, and I'm sure that that man was right in assuming that unborn baby is yours."

“…Yeah, it is. And you’re right. I need to be here for Kotetsu.” He stood up and walked over to Kotetsu, pulling her into a hug after putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kotetsu tearfully looked up at him before turning around to hug him close.

Agnes, much to everyone's surprise had followed Barnaby over, only moving to Muramasa and reaching out to take his hand before he turned to pull her into a hug, drawing comforts from her just as Kotetsu did from Barnaby.

They were all a broken family, suffering from the targeting of one man who was set on destroying their lives. Loved ones had been lost in the past, and it seemed that fate would not give them a rest even now as Kaede lay in surgery, just barely hanging onto life.

“How can one man do all this to us?” Barnaby said quietly to Kotetsu after a bit.

Kotetsu shook her head, saying nothing.

"Doctor!" Anju gasped, pulling away and leading the small family over to the doctor who had just walked out into the lobby. "My granddaughter—how is she?"

The doctor waited until the family all gathered around him as he shook his head and spoke softly. "We got all the bullets out of her, but while doing so, her heart did stop for a brief moment before we were able to jump-start it again. She's out of surgery, but is unstable, and we are not sure when she'll wake up."

Barnaby swallowed hard. “Is… there any way we could see her?”

The doctor gave a small shake of his head, "Family only."

"Bunny's her future step-father. He's family." Kotetsu spoke up, not wanting to part from her lover.

“Please, Doctor…” The blond held Kotetsu tighter, his voice cracking slightly as he held back his tears.

"If…the mother says you are family, then you are family." The doctor sighed and nodded, "She's been set up in a private room. Please take care while visiting her."

“Oh, thank you…” Barnaby let Kotetsu lead the way, who was being led by the doctor so they knew what room she was in.

"This is her room for now. We encourage you to talk to her, but use gentle voices so as not to startle her if she awakens. She needs to be kept calm at all costs with how weak she is." The doctor said, opening the door to let the family inside.

Neither Kotetsu nor Barnaby said a word as they entered. Kaede was hooked up to several tubes and wires that were undoubtedly keeping her alive. It looked so painful. Her breathing sounded painful. Everything in the situation was painful.

A fresh wave of tears hit Kotetsu as she approached and very gently took her daughter's hand, rubbing her fingers with her thumb, "Kaede…"

Barnaby could only watch. He felt such a deep emotional pain inside that kept him from getting any closer. It was like staring at the dead body at a funeral. It hurt to look. Waves of memories came over him, and then he was crying. He held nothing back and let all the hurt pour out of him. He hated seeing Kaede like this. His future stepdaughter. Oh it hurt so badly. He didn’t want to see her go like this. Kaede was too young.

Anju reached out and rubbed his back, "Shh, it's okay, how about you have a seat?"

He did take a seat, and he cried his eyes out. It was so much like the time he lost his parents.

"It's okay, let it out." The woman comforted him as any mother would. "I know it's hard, but thank you for being here with us. It means so much to Kotetsu and Kaede to have you here."

Once he was able to stop crying so much he looked up at the older woman. “I’m so sorry…”

She shook her head, "This is a hard time for us all. It's okay if you need to take a moment to let it out like this."

“I feel so helpless… I can’t heal her like I can heal myself, and I just… I…” He shook his head as the tears came full force once more.

"No, you can't. But that puts you right here with us. We are all helpless—all we can do is hope she stabilizes—hope she wakes up—and hope she can go home soon."

“She’s just so young… Her father is already gone, and she almost lost her mother. And now she’s just barely hanging on. I can’t do anything to help her.” Barnaby got up shakily and moved over to Kaede, taking her hand in his with Kotetsu’s. He was on his knees as he started crying into the bed. “I’m so sorry, Kaede…”

"Bunny..?" Kotetsu blinked down at him.

The blond was shuddering with his crying, but eventually he was able to look up at Kotetsu with tearful eyes. “I don’t want her to go…”

"Sh-she's not going anywhere!" Kotetsu gasped, "She—she knows how much I love her and need her…she'll fight through this—I know…I know she will…" she looked at her daughter's pale face, "…I hope…"

“I hope too.” Slowly he stood up and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu. “I love her so much, Kotetsu.”

"I know you do, Bunny, You're already such a good daddy…" she hid her tear streaked face in his chest.

“You… really think I’m a good dad already?”

She nodded, "I do."

“I’ve hardly done anything different than what I usually do, though.”

"You love Kaede, and you worry about her. That's two of the biggest parts of being a good parent."

"Are there more than two?" He managed a light chuckle through his tears.

"Yes, but those are the two that are showing the strongest right now in you."

Barnaby was silent for a bit. “I promise I’ll be the best dad I can be.”

"I know you will. You're already becoming the best dad you can be." She kissed him lightly before looking back down at Kaede. "…She could be sleeping if it weren't for the life support…" Kotetsu reached over to brush a lock of hair out of Kaede's face, "Wake up soon, Baby Girl…please…"

Barnaby and Kotetsu remained in the room for the rest of the day as they watched over Kaede. The atmosphere was heavy with anticipation and anxiety, but she never woke up…

* * *

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

A week passed without Kaede waking up, and Kotetsu spent most of her free time in the hospital at her daughter's bedside, leaving only to go home to sleep and shower. Barnaby, however, did have to go to work and Kotetsu would keep track of his schedule over the phone to remind him of appointments. He would then join her at Kaede's side after work, and sometimes on his lunch break if he had the time to do so.

Trey was on trial for his crimes. He was undoubtedly guilty of them, but the question was if he'd go back to prison or if he'd be put on death row.

Muramasa had retired right away after Trey had been caught, and he and Anju were using Barnaby's old apartment until Barnaby's lease was up so that they could be closer to Kaede and Kotetsu.

Kotetsu sighed as she sat in her usual chair at Kaede's bedside, humming a lullaby to her daughter like she used to when Kaede was younger and not feeling well. She was convinced that doing so would help Kaede wake up.

Barnaby was on call, a small robbery taking place near the center of Bronze Stage. The TV in the room was playing Hero TV quietly as the criminal was caught. Barnaby’s usual crowd-pleasing smile was gone, his face hardly being shown after the criminal was handed over to the police to be taken care of. Ever since Kaede had been hospitalized, the mood of the blond was not often happy.

"Barnaby, are you up for a post show interview today?" the spokesman asked, approaching the hero as he left the criminal in police custody.

“No…Sorry.” He sighed as he walked towards his bike. “Not today…”

"But—that little girl…our viewers want to know how she's doing."

“She’s the same. There’s nothing new to report.” The pain in his voice was hard to ignore as he swung his leg over his bike and looked at the spokesman.

"Is it true—that she's your stepdaughter?"

“No comment. It’s not important to the situation.” It was a lie, but Barnaby needed to get away before he broke down on camera.

"Barnaby, your fans really would like to know—have some confirmation on your relationship with your assistant and her family…"

“Look, can we just talk about this later? I’m not feeling the greatest right now.”

"Please, just one truthful answer. We understand this may be a hard time for you…"

Barnaby hesitated, but eventually he let out a long sigh. “Kotetsu and I are engaged at this point. We have no plans for the future yet until things settle out.”

"Thank you for the—" the man started to say but Barnaby was off, leaving him alone with the camera. "…comment."

Barnaby made a beeline for Apollon to change back into his casual clothes, then headed right for the hospital. He was a regular visitor now, so the doctors knew exactly where he was going. He only received nods from the nurses and doctors as he made his way to Kaede’s room. There was almost a sigh of relief from the blond when he entered to room, seeing Kotetsu and Kaede still there and alive. Well, barely, anyways…

Kotetsu glanced up at him from her project. She had decided to learn to knit and it wasn't going well as she managed to only make a tangled mess. "That was fast."

“I didn’t want to be there longer than I had to…” He went over to her and kissed her gently before he sat next to her. “How is she?”

"Earlier when the nurse came in to give her a sponge bath and turn her over so she won't get bed sores I thought I heard her give a small moan. The nurse said I was hearing things, but…I know I heard it…"

“I wish I could have been here.” He sighed and closed his eyes, giving way to a yawn that gave away his tiredness. “I just want her to wake up. I want to know she’s okay.”

"You didn't sleep well again last night…why don't you take a nap?" Kotetsu gestured to the small two-seater couch against the wall in the room.

“I’m too worried. I haven’t slept well since Kaede has been here.” He sighed as he stood up and moved to the couch.

"Well, a nap would do you some good, and if she waked up you're right here and I promise I'll wake you up."

“I hope she wakes up soon…” Barnaby lay on his back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"We all do…" Kotetsu sighed, looking back at her daughter before she started humming again.

“She can hear us, right? People in comas can hear what people are saying around them, even if they can’t respond?”

Kotetsu nodded, "That's what most doctors claim, so I have been talking to her or humming to her…let her know I'm here."

“I’ve told her so many times that I loved her since she’s been in the hospital… I just really want her to know that…” He took an unsteady breath. “I want to hear her say she loves me too…”

"I'm sure she will."

The blond sighed and rolled onto his side. “I love both of you…”

"And we love you." Kotetsu stood up and set aside her mess of yarn before moving over to Barnaby, "I love you."

“I love you so much, Kotetsu.” He grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly. “Don’t ever leave me.”

"It's too late for that. You're stuck with me." She slipped onto the edge of the small sofa, "You are in this family."

“We’re stuck with each other, rather.” He leaned over and kissed her. “If anything were to happen to you… I couldn’t go on living.”

"Don't say that… If anything happens to me our children would still need their daddy. Kaede and this baby…" she moved his hand to her baby bump.

Feeling Kotetsu’s belly made him feel a little better, and he smiled. “I’ll be the best daddy in the world.”

"You will." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "We'll be a perfect family. You, me, Kaede and the baby."

“My first family in 20 years. I can’t believe I have a family again.”

"You always have…but, I know what you mean. It's nice to have a husband right here with me again, too."

“We’re not married yet.”

"No…but that's besides the point!"

“Of course it is.” He sighed as he leaned against her.

"I'll be happy to be your wife." She smiled at him, "I'll be happy to see you become Kaede's stepfather officially."

“I’ll be happy to see you walk down the aisle to me. You’ll be so beautiful.”

"I'm not already?" she teased him.

“Okay, you’d be more beautiful than you are now. But you are still pretty beautiful anyways.” He smiled and hugged her.

"And you'll be even more handsome."

“I’m always very handsome. I can’t be more handsome.”

"Oh, you think so?"

“Yes, I do.”

"Well, I don't believe that. A man is most handsome on his wedding day."

“A man can be handsome any day, not just on his wedding day.”

"That's not what I'm saying." She huffed.

Barnaby chuckled. “I know. I’m just messing with you.”

"Bunny…" she mused his perfect curls into a mess.

There was a heavy sigh coming from the blond as he leaned into Kotetsu’s touch. “I wish things would just be better.”

"One step at a time." She sighed, hugging him.

“Those steps just seem to be getting longer though. Each one takes so much effort.”

"Trey is gone now. That step is over. Now we wait for Kaede to wake up. Then the hard parts are done and we deal with the pregnancy and the wedding."

“And Antonio…”

"Hmm?" she blinked at him, completely forgetting about his memory issues and how he kept going back to thinking Kotetsu was his wife.

“Antonio still thinks you’re his wife.”

"Oh…oh yeah…" she sighed, "I'm not, though. I'm yours and Tomoya's."

“We need to trigger his original memories soon. Before our relationship goes any further preferably.”

"Why hold back? He'll learn—make new memories." She pouted, "I want to be excited about our future."

“I want to be excited about it too, but having him being upset about us being together is not going to make our future that great. Especially if we have to keep fighting him off and telling him that he was never married to you.”

Kotetsu pushed her lower lip out in a pout.

“Kotetsu, please. You know it won’t be pleasant to have him around with his false memories. We need to trigger the old ones back.”

"But we've tried! Even my photo albums and year books didn't work…"

“There needs to be another way then. Maybe since he came back with those memories after talking to Maverick, Maverick can do something to help. Or at least we can get something out of him that he wouldn’t normally say.”

She gave a doubtful look.

Feeling defeated, Barnaby sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s not something we need to worry about now, I guess…”

"I only want to worry about my baby girl. It's all I can worry about right now. Our wedding is the only thing keeping my spirits up right now…"

“Sorry to bring up Antonio.” He kissed her forehead gently.

She shook her head and sighed, "You should be napping, anyway."

“You’re the one who came over and sat on the couch.” Barnaby smiled as he lay back down, careful not to bump Kotetsu.

"You're a tempting Fiancé." She smiled.

“I’ve figured that one out pretty quickly.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up, "I'll be over in my chair if you need anything."

Barnaby settled into the couch with a sigh, his eyes closing once more, this time with the intention of sleep.

Kotetsu smiled at him before turning back to her failed knitting, and started humming a little lullaby once more.

It was several hours before Barnaby woke up again. He was amazed he had managed to sleep for so long, but his back screamed at him for sleeping on that couch. He groaned loudly as he sat up, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. The room was dark, and so was the sky when he looked out the window.

Shortly after he sat up, the door opened and Kotetsu stepped inside and switched on the lights, "Oh good, you're up. I went out and got us dinner." She held up a takeout bag.

“Thanks,” he said with a yawn. “Kaede is the same, I’m guessing.”

She gave a nod and sighed, setting their food down on the rolling table.

Barnaby sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. “Doctors check on her recently?”

"At least once an hour after last time you had some strong words with the nurses and doctors who come in to check on her."

The blond grimaced slightly. “I was upset… I should apologize again for that.”

"You were worried. I thank you for that." Kotetsu soothed, rubbing his leg as she sat down next to him. "It's further proof that you're already a good father."

“You keep bringing that up. That I’ll be a good dad.”

"You seem to be worried that you won't be. Ever since I told you that we're expecting you have muttered in your sleep about it…"

“Well… I haven’t been around dads much. I only had mine for four years. That’s hardly much time to learn from one, let alone even think about it.”

"I know, but I'm here to reassure you that you'll be a great dad. I can already see it.

Barnaby didn’t respond, but he did let out a long breath. “How did Tomoya do it? How does any man take on the title of dad and do it correctly? It seems so hard at times.”

"I won't lie…no dad is perfect, especially in the beginning. Once Tomoya had troubles getting Kaede's diaper on tight enough so it'd stay in place so he duct taped it to her onsie to help keep it in place. Then he had the hardest time taking it off her. I wasn't perfect, either. Once after her bath I was putting her diaper on her and accidently grabbed the baby shampoo instead of the baby powder… had to rinse her off all over again." She even tooted a few bubbles…"

The blond couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I wonder what kind of mess ups I’ll have with our baby.”

"Plenty, I'm sure. As long as you don't drop them, they'll be fine. Soapy diapers and all."

“…It’s not easy to drop them, is it? I don’t want to have to worry about dropping them…”

"You'll be fine. This baby, every time you hold it, will be the most precious treasure in the world to you. Kaede still is and always will be for me, and this baby will be the same."

“I don’t doubt it will be magical. I can’t wait to hold our baby for the first time.”

"You have a few months to get ready…but until then…" her eyes moved to Kaede, "We have that baby to hold and nurse back to health so she can be the best big sister."

“She’s going to love her younger sibling. I can tell she will.” He smiled while looking at Kaede.

"She really will." Kotetsu gave a small smile, "I keep imagining her holding her little brother or sister safe in her arms."

“It’ll be so cute.” He covered his mouth quickly. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

"No need, she heard it herself." Kotetsu teased. "When she wakes up I bet she'll confront you on it!"

“I doubt it. She’ll be nice to me.”

"Then why ask me not to tell her?"

"Because I'm having fun joking around right now. It's keeping my mind off of things."

"…Eat your dinner." She laughed, handing him his food.

He chuckled and started to eat so he would keep his mouth shut. Food was just as good of a distraction as joking around was.

She smiled and dug into her own meal.

After they were done eating, the two settled on the couch watching Kaede in silence, Barnaby’s hands grasping one of Kotetsu’s. He idly stroked her hand while thinking of nothing in particular. He wasn’t even really looking at Kaede, but rather looking in her general direction and staring off into space.

An orderly stuck his head in with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over now. You two should head home for some rest."

Barnaby was snapped back to reality by the orderly. He blinked a couple times and yawned. “We’ll be out of here in a few minutes.”

"Please do. You'll get a call if there are any changes." He nodded before leaving.

Kotetsu got up and walked over to her daughter. "Well, looks like Mommy and Bunny need to leave for a few hours. We'll be back soon, okay? Don't be scared." She kissed Kaede's cheek and lingered a moment more before grabbing her purse.

Barnaby did much of the same thing, brushing Kaede’s hair to the side with a dismal look. “Wake up soon, kiddo…” he whispered. Together, he and Kotetsu went back to their apartment to retire for the night. The blond seemed distracted, his mind lost in thought of the future as he got ready for bed, and even after he was under the blankets and curled up with Kotetsu, his mind still ran over the many thoughts that wouldn’t allow him to rest.

* * *

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Maverick paced his office. He had been gone for a month and hadn't expected to return to his main tool on death row—though the fact that the Kaburagi girl was in the hospital did provide plenty of a distraction for Barnaby—though for how much longer? It was out of his hands, and he needed more control. Still, he did have one small tool in his box, and with a little adjustment it could prove more useful for him. But that tool seemed to be running late.

The man only had to wait a few more minutes before Antonio knocked on the door to his office in a hurried, perhaps slightly panicked, manner. The hero hoped that Maverick wouldn’t be too upset at his tardiness.

"Ah, Mr. Lopez, come in. I was beginning to wonder if your hero work was running later than normal." The man smiled, gesturing to a seat. "I had my assistant bring us tea. It should still be hot."

“Thank you, Sir. Sorry for being late. I hurried to get here as fast as I could.” Antonio took a seat with a sigh.

"Yes, I heard things are rough for you right now… the poor girl. How is she?"

“She’s still unconscious… The doctors don’t think she’ll wake up for quite a while.”

"Such a shame…" the man shook his head and sat down to serve the tea, "She's such a bright young girl. But she played hero a little too early. She's still so young."

“I hadn’t known she was planning on jumping in to save her mother… I was scared to death.” Antonio sighed. “Still am…”

"You have a right to be, after all. How is her mother holding up? Getting enough sleep?" Maverick asked as he handed Antonio his cup.

“I think so.” The hero took the cup and sipped at it gingerly. “I haven’t been so close with Kotetsu recently.”

Maverick frowned, "Why not?"

“Well… She seems to be more interested in Barnaby.”

He frowned, "Barnaby? He's her boss, not her husband." As he spoke his eyes flashed blue with his power. He didn't need to touch the hero to reinforce things he'd already placed in the man's mind.

“I…know. I’m her husband… I think.” Antonio swallowed as he looked up at Maverick.

"You are." He nodded at the ring on the man's finger. Luckily Antonio hadn't parted with it yet, "She's your wife and Kaede is your daughter. He has no place stepping in and messing your family up."

"Well, he's been really a nice guy. If Kotetsu found a new friend, then let her have fun... Just not too much fun."

"Friend is one thing. But didn't you say he was getting a bit too familiar with her?"

“I said Kotetsu was spending a lot of time with hem. As long as they stay friends, I’m fine.”

"I must have misunderstood, I'm sorry."

“It’s alright. I am a little worried about her though… she hasn’t been coming home recently.”

"Staying with your daughter every night?"

“Well yes, but before Kaede got hurt, she was doing the same thing.”

"Odd…maybe you just need to spend some time alone together. Take her to a nice dinner or get a romantic night going."

“Maybe…I don’t know. I’m more worried about Kaede right now.”

"A romantic dinner at the hospital, then. It's important to let your wife know you still love her—you still have that spark. Especially in hard times."

Antonio nodded. "You're right. I'll call her later and see if she wants to have dinner together." He took another sip of his tea.

"That's the spirit. Romance your wife."

“Anyways, it’s good to see Trey back behind bars. He was causing Kotetsu so much stress recently.”

"He was a huge stress on the whole city." Maverick nodded, "But soon he won't be a problem ever again, from what I hear. Judge Petrov is really leaning towards that death penalty."

“The judge should really make that his final decision.”

He is a tough, but fair judge. He'll see things through."

“I hope so. Kotetsu didn’t deserve all that she went through.”

"Or what you two are still going through."

“We’re having a rough time. I just wish I could fix it all some how.”

"All I can suggest is keep that romance alive and stay by your daughter's side as much as you can."

Antonio nodded and looked out the window. “I still don’t feel right about some things though…”

"Like?"

“Well, Kotetsu told me that we weren’t actually married… All the other heroes back her up too. I don’t know about it still, but I’m just as confused now as I was then.”

"Perhaps a NEXT is behind it?" Maverick suggested with a glow of his power.

“It doesn’t seem like one is the cause of this…” Antonio shook his head. “I really don’t know. I want to believe her because I love her. But it all just seems too wild to be true.”

"But if she is being swayed to break her vows…" the man shook his head.

“I wouldn’t think she’d fall for something like that so easily.”

"She wouldn't—unless there is more than just words behind it. That's my worry."

“…She wouldn’t try to be with Barnaby, would she? She’s a faithful wife…”

"Not on her own free will." Maverick shook his head, "In the brief times I have met your lovely wife she came off as very loyal. I can't imagine her otherwise."

“I can’t either. So surely she’s not doing things behind my back.”

"Certainly. Oh, and by the way, what are your daughter's favorite flower? I will be sending her some as a get well."

“Oh, she loves white lilies. She freaks out whenever she sees them.”

"I'll send those, then." The man smiled.

“Thank you very much, Sir. I really appreciate the concern for Kaede.”

"It's the least I could do."

Antonio finished his tea in silence, then he cleared his throat before asking a question that was on his mind. “So, is there any particular reason you called me in here, Sir?”

The man nodded, "I have been impressed by your performance at work. I'd like to add to your sponsors."

“A new sponsor?” The hero’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

"Mhm." He nodded, "Which of course would include a pay raise."

“None of the heroes have gotten a new sponsor in a long time.” Antonio blinked several times to comprehend what was happening.

"No, it's not something that happens often." Maverick agreed, "And normally it happens between seasons."

“So why is it happening now? Could it not have waited until the end of the season?”

"It can wait if you wish." The man nodded.

“It would be more appropriate, I feel. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

"Of course.  It's really only a month and a half more."

“Great!” Antonio smiled wide. “Thank you very much, Sir.”

"Of course."

 “So who is the new sponsor, if I may ask?”

"Why, I am, of course. I own a few businesses of my own around the city."

“Ah, I should have guessed that.” Antonio chuckled. “It seems I’m not thinking too clearly today.”

"Well, you are worried about your daughter. It's understandable."

“Yeah… Actually, if we are done here, I’d like to go see her a little today. I haven’t been able to go see her recently.”

"Of course.  Please send my regards to her mother."

“I will, thank you.” The hero extended his hand to Maverick with a smile as he stood up.

"Any time, my dear hero. And please know that you can come to me any time... assuming that I am still in the city and not on a business trip." Maverick smiled back.

“Thank you again, Sir. And I promise, with this new sponsor, I won’t let you down!” He left the room in a better mood than what he had entered with, and there was a light spring in his step.

"Oh, I'm sure." Maverick smirked.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby stretched while he sat in the chair next to Kaede’s hospital bed. He had been sitting there for a rather long time, and he really needed to get up and move around. He was stubborn, though, and he continued to sit in the chair, determined to stay by his future step-daughter’s side.

However, his stomach did growl, and he in return groaned. He didn’t feel hungry, but his stomach said otherwise. “Shut up. I’m not that hungry,” he said to his stomach.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu looked over at him as she detangled her latest mess of yarn, "I didn't say anything."

“Sorry, I was talking to my stomach. It growled again.” The blond sighed as he looked over at Kotetsu.

"Oh…" Kotetsu giggled, "Well, why don't you run to get us something to eat for lunch?"

“What do you want to eat?”

"Not much," she shrugged before listing off a number of things. The pregnancy was starting to affect her eating habits.

“That’s an awful lot of food, Kotetsu. Are you sure you want that much?” He pulled on his jacket and fixed his hair as he spoke.

She pouted at him, "I'm eating for two, or did you forget?" she pointed at her belly.

“I didn’t forget.” Barnaby smiled and moved over to Kotetsu to kiss her cheek. “I’ll get you your food, and something for me too so you won’t yell at me about it.”

"Good." She kissed his hand and then smiled up at him, "I'll be right here with Kaede."

“I wouldn’t expect you to be anywhere else.” He winked and left the room, allowing himself to actually think of food.

Kotetsu smiled after him, then at her daughter. "I also ordered some of your favorites if you happen to wake up to join us…please wake up…"

It was about ten minutes after Barnaby had left, and the familiar voice of Antonio could be heard talking to one of the doctors down the hallway. It wasn’t long before both he and the doctor appeared in the doorway of Kaede’s room. The hero had a warm smile on his face once he saw Kotetsu.

She looked up and smiled back, "You seem to be in a good mood."

“I’m in a better mood now that I’ve seen you today.” He smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Oh? Why?" She asked, setting aside her yarn and needles.

Antonio sighed, his smile fading. “You still say we’ve never been married, right?”

She nodded.

“It doesn’t feel right. Maybe it’s not me who’s had their memories tampered with…” He frowned slightly.

"Antonio..." she frowned, "There was a time when I would have loved it if we got together, but that time has passed. I've moved on…and maybe you should, too."

“Kotetsu, please. I know I still love you, but you don’t have to keep dragging this out. If you don’t love me then just say it already.”

"But I do love you—like a bother." She insisted.

“No, Kotetsu. That’s not the way I love you. Why don’t you love me anymore? We were so happy together, and now things just aren’t the same…” He sighed and looked away from Kotetsu.

"Antonio, please…don't be like that." She braved moving closer to the hurting man, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Be like what? I’m being like I always have been.” He turned back to face her, his face inches from hers. “I love you Kotetsu. I love you so much that I would do anything for you. You would do the same for me, I know it. It’s why we married. We wanted to be with each other together. We even have rings to prove it!” He held up his hand with his ring, then hers.

He was backing her up in her seat, trapping her there as she looked up at him with wide eyes. How could she explain it to him again? How could she tell him her ring was Tomoya's and not his which was its match when she had showed him that it was so many times?

"No…" her voice cracked, "You don't love me like that…"

“I do, Kotetsu. I want you back. I don’t know what’s been going on between you and Barnaby, but I don’t like it. You’re my wife, Kotetsu.” His eyes showed desperation and loneliness.

"I'm not…" she whispered hoarsely, shaking her head.

He was silent. He was trying. Why didn’t she see it? He still loved her, so why didn’t she love him back? “Kotetsu…” His hand slowly came up to cup her face.

"Antonio…"

“Why don’t you love me?” His face got closer.

"It—It's not that I don't—just not like that!" she insisted, unable to move any further back. So distracted they both were with the…moment they were having, neither noticed the smallest moan escape Kaede's slightly parted lips.

“Do you love Barnaby now? Do you not want me anymore?”

"Antonio, please—we've already been over this! I—!"

Without warning, Antonio closed the distance between them, catching her lips in a gentle kiss to show her still loved her very much.

Kotetsu's eyes widened and her hands flew up to push on his chest.

He let her push him away, hurt in his eyes. “You really don’t love me anymore.”

Tears were in her eyes as she turned away.

“I guess our rings don’t matter to you anymore. Why do you still bother to wear it?”

"It's _Tomoya's_ ring!"

“Tomoya?” Antonio raised an eyebrow. “Tomoya was just our friend. You never married him!”

"Yes I did!" her voice shook.

“Then why do I remember us getting married? Did something happen to you and him?”

"Happen..? He was _killed_!"

Silence filled the room once more. So Tomoya had been killed… as he was in a secret relationship with Kotetsu? It was all getting more confusing to Antonio, and he stood up with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not yours, Antonio…I haven't been since High School…"

“I’m too confused about this to care anymore. It seems like you like Barnaby more anyways, so just give your love to him. I guess I don’t have a wife anymore.” He started to head out the door.

"I never was! Stop trying to—to manipulate what old feelings I used to have for you now that you suddenly return them!"

“I’m not trying to manipulate you, Kotetsu! I’m just trying to love you, so why can’t you do the same?”

"I moved on—like you told me to."

“I never told you that. I never wanted you to move on from me. But it looks like you did anyways. Thanks for not telling me and going behind my back to do it.” He frowned at her, hands balling up into fists. “I’m leaving now. Tell Kaede I love her, because she might not see me again for a while.” With that being said, he turned on his heel and left the room, his footsteps heard echoing down the hall.

"I didn't cheat on you! There was no going behind your back, Antonio! I had your blessing until a bit ago!" she yelled down the hall tearfully.

Another small moan escaped Kaede’s lips, this time louder than the last. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she knew she had woken up from sleeping for a very long time. Her body felt exhausted, but she wanted to see her mother, so she turned her head slowly with eyes barely open to look at Kotetsu.

"Damn it, Antonio…" She pulled back, wiping her eyes as she turned back and froze, seeing her daughter looking weakly at her.

"Kaede!" she gasped, hurrying over to the bed.

“Mama…” Kaede managed to smile weakly, his hand moving slowly to grab her mother’s.

"Baby girl—Oh my sweet baby girl! You're finally awake!"

“Mama… I don’t hurt anymore…”

"Good, that's good." She sat on the edge of his bed, petting her hair. "You had us scared to death."

"I'm sorry, Mom... I had to help you. I didn't want to lose you like I lost Dad." Kaede's eyes were wet quickly, tears sliding down her face as she cried silently.

"Shh, it's okay—you're grounded—but it's okay, you're alive."

"I never thought I'd be shot at. I'm still a kid! People don't shoot kids!"

"Good people don't—bad people will." Kotetsu kissed her forehead, "And where on earth did you get that suit?"

"...Saito. He's been helping me."

"What?" Kotetsu blinked.

"Saito has been helping me put a suit together. We've been working on one that's like Barnaby's, but it wasn't finished when you were kidnapped the second time, and I couldn't just sit back. I had to find you, Mom!"

"Kaede—" she shook her head, "Baby, you aren't a hero yet… You have a long way to go." Kotetsu sighed and leaned back, "Promise me no more heroics until you are officially a hero like your Daddy."

"Mom... What if I have to become a hero soon though? Dragon Kid isn't that much older than me, and she's a hero."

"She also happened to get her powers at a very early age and has great control of them. You are just starting out. You have a ways to go."

Kaede sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm starving. So they have food here?"

"Bunny left to get lunch—I…ordered for you too if you…I'm so glad you did!"

"Barnaby is here too? Shouldn't he be working?"

"It's the weekend. He is on call for hero work, but no office work."

"How long have I been asleep? Oh man, I'm going to be way behind on school work."

"…Close to a month…"

"A whole month?!" Kaede nearly squeaked in surprise. "Oh, I'm so behind in school..."

"Your teachers all understand and will work with you to catch you up." Kotetsu reassured her, "And on top of that—you did help in getting Trey captured—you can come home and live with Bunny and I again if you want. Your bedroom isn't set up at all…I have been here every day, but…"

"I don't wanna be away from you ever, Mom. Living with you and Barnaby sounds great." She smiled at her mother and squeezed her hand as best as she could.

"Then we'll have your stuff moved out of the dorms and home so you can get your room just the way you want it. Oh! I'm supposed to call in your doctor to look you over when you wake up…" She stood up and pressed the call button to alert the staff.

Kaede sighed and relaxed against her pillows. “I’m sorry, Mom. I did things behind your back that I shouldn’t have done, and then I got hurt. I’m sorry…”

"I know…and that's how I know you will not do it again, and you'll wait until you and your powers are ready before you go running towards the danger."

“But Trey is caught again, right? He can’t hurt us anymore?”

She nodded and smiled, "He's on trial now for all his crimes."

“I hope he goes to death row.”

"Kaede…" she sighed, but she agreed.

“Mom, he killed Dad! And he almost killed both of us too! And Barnaby! He’s a killer and should be dead.”

"I know, but…leave his punishment to the courts."

“I’ll go to the courts if I have to,” the girl mumbled as a doctor came into the room.

"No, you stay far away from him." Kotetsu said before looking up and grinning at the doctor, "My baby woke up!"

“I can see,” the doctor said with a smile. “We’ll just do a quick check up of her to make sure she’s still doing alright, then we’ll choose what to do with her from there.”

Kotetsu nodded and stepped back to let the doctor do his job as she pulled out her phone to call Barnaby.

Having gotten the food that was requested by Kotetsu, Barnaby was in his car headed back to the hospital when his phone went off. He saw that it was Kotetsu called him and he sighed. She probably wanted something else to eat. “Hey, what’s up,” he answered.

"My baby girl woke up!" Her voice excitedly came through.

What?! Kaede woke up?!” Barnaby’s eyes went wide, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes!"

“I can’t believe it! I’m on my way back, so I’ll be there soon!” He accelerated his car as he spoke, dodging between cars skillfully.

"Don't speed, but hurry. The doctor is looking at her right now."

“Oh forget about me not speeding. I’m way past that point. I’ll be there as soon as possible. See you soon.” He hung up so he could focus more on driving to the hospital.

True to what he said, he was there no more than ten minutes after he had hung up, carrying the food in in multiple bags as he walked into Kaede’s room. He greeted Kotetsu with a kiss, staying out of the doctor’s way as he pulled out the food.

"Mmm, that smells so good, Barnaby." The little girl smiled.

Barnaby couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as he turned to look at Kaede. “Hey, Kaede. How are you feeling?”

"Hungry and weak... can I have some of those fries?"

"Got them just for you, but only if the doctor says it’s okay.”

“It should be fine,” the doctor said with a nod. “As long as she doesn’t eat too many.”

"But I'm starving!"

“Only a little at a time. We don’t need you throwing up because you haven’t eaten in so long. Your body needs to get used to solid food again.”

"Fine." She reached out for the fries.

“You can survive on a few fries right now.” Barnaby moved the fries closer to her with a smile.

She grabbed a few and slowly nibbled on one.

The blond watched her with a smile, happy to see her awake and eating a little. He kept most of his feelings inside until the doctor left the room, which he promptly wrapped his arms around Kaede as best as he could and hugged her.

Kaede blinked, "Barnaby?"

“I was so worried about you,” he whispered to her. “I thought you weren’t ever going to wake up.”

"That's silly. Of course I woke up. Mom was here with me the whole time."

“Your condition was very serious.” He pulled back and brushed some hair out of her face. “The doctors didn’t even know if you were going to wake up.”

"But Mom did, right?"

“Kaede… no one knew.”

"But..."

Kotetsu shook her head, "It was scary for us all."

“Especially your mother, your uncle, and I.”

"And grandmother, of course."

The hero sighed and looked at Kotetsu, then back at Kaede. “Kaede… you know I’ve told you that I love you, right?”

She blinked and slowly nodded. "I think I remember that."

“Well, I do mean it. I love you so much, and I always will. Don’t you ever forget that.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

She nodded and leaned into him, "Can I have more fries?"

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” He handed her the container of fries and let her eat what she wanted.

Kotetsu smiled at her family. "I'll call my mom and brother. Let them know you are awake."

“Hopefully we’ll be able to take you home soon,” Barnaby added.

"I want to go home... really soon."

“We all want you to go home soon. Kotetsu and I have something to show you.”

"What is it?"

“You’ll find out when you get home.” Barnaby tapped her nose gently with a smirk.

"Why not now?"

“Because it’s a surprise, that’s why.”

The girl pouted.

A heavy sigh came from the hero. “You’re just like your mother.”

"Mom says I'm like Dad..."

“Well, you are both his and her kid. That’s kind of expected that you act like them both.”

She flushed very slightly.

He waved his hand. “Anyway, keep eating. You need energy.”

"I am... just slowly like I was told."

“So keep eating slowly.” Barnaby got up and moved to sit next to Kotetsu, kissing her cheek before he sat down.

Kotetsu smiled and paused on the phone to kiss him back. "Ok, we'll see you in a few hours." She hung up. "Mom and Masa will be here as soon as they can."

“Great. I’m sure they’ll be very happy to see Kaede awake.” He smiled and leaned against her while grabbing her hand to hold.

Kaede watched them, "So how's the baby?"

“Growing big and strong. There haven’t been any problems so far.”

"Know if it's my sister or brother yet?"

Nope, but you’ll know as soon as we do.”

"Can I go with you when you find out, mom?"

"If you want."

"I do."

Barnaby let out a happy sigh. He was with the two people he loved the most in his life, both alive and well, and it felt so good to have things be okay. It had been so long since the blond last had a moment like this.

"Will you be there too, Barnaby?" Kaede asked.

“If I can get off work, I will. I wouldn’t miss it.”

"You should be there." Kotetsu said, taking his hand. "Daddy should know at the same time as Mommy and Big Sissy what Baby is."

“Depending on work. But yes, I should be there when we find out.” Barnaby smiled and raised her hand up to kiss it.

"I'll make the doctor wait to tell us until you both are there with me, then!"

“I guess we’ll just have to do that. So what do you two think it’ll be?”

"A…baby?" Kaede said.

Kotetsu laughed, "Well, it certainly isn't a puppy."

“Or a bunny,” Barnaby added with a chuckle. “I meant boy or girl.”

The two shrugged.

"Healthy." Kotetsu said.

"And cute!" Kaede added.

“A girl is what I’m thinking.” Barnaby nodded after he spoke. “A houseful of girls though… I don’t know.”

"Can't handle us all?" Kotetsu giggled, "You'll have to work on getting Masa to like you more so you two can have family guy time when the girly stuff gets too much for you."

“I think I’ll be fine. Having girls around me 24/7 is normal.”

"Having fangirls following you around like lost puppies is not the same as your home full of girls you live with."

“Still girls. Girls that I love.” Barnaby smiled as he glanced between Kaede and Kotetsu.

They both blushed and Kaede nibbled on another fry.

"Well, it may be a boy, and then you'll have a son." Kotetsu said.

“I’d be happy either way. Having a boy would be just as cool as having a girl.”

Kotetsu laughed then, "If it's a boy…would you be wanting him to be Barnaby Brooks the Third?"

“I’ll have to think on that. As cool as it would be to have a third Barnaby in the family, I feel like it might get confusing for you two.”

They both shook their heads, "I call you Bunny, not Barnaby." Kotetsu quickly pointed out.

"And I might start calling you something more fatherly once you marry mom. Not Daddy because my dad is Daddy, but…like, Papa or something…"

“So having another Barnaby would be okay?”

They both nodded and Kotetsu spoke, "If you want your son to carry on your father's name as you do, I won't say no."

He nodded silently. “I’ll still have to think on that a little.”

"It's up to you, if our little one is a boy. If you don't, then we'll think of a name together."

“The name will at least be a suggestion.” Barnaby sighed as he thought of the future with the baby.

"We have plenty of time." Kotetsu nodded.

The conversation faded after that and after a moment more Kaede broke the silence.

"Mom, why were you crying and yelling down the hall when I woke up?"

Kotetsu blinked, the smile falling from her face.

“You were crying?” Barnaby turned to Kotetsu and took her hands. “Is everything okay?” There was clearly concern in his emerald eyes.

She sighed, "Antonio had dropped by again… convinced that he's Kaede's father and my husband and that I'm now openly cheating on him, and…Nothing I say will convince him of the truth…"

“Oh no…” Barnaby sighed and hung his head. “We really need to work on getting his memories back. This is just going to get worse now.” He looked back up. “Does he know about the baby?”

"Memories?" Kaede asked, confused.

Kotetsu shook her head, "He knows I'm pregnant, remember? What I'm unsure about is if he thinks there is a chance it's his or not…I have no idea if he has it in his head that we slept together when we haven't…"

“Well, he should know that he didn’t sleep with you. This baby for sure isn’t his.”

"There is no doubt that it's your baby, Bunny… but he just wouldn't listen to me. Just yells and accuses me of hurting him, and it hurts me every time he does…"

“Maybe all three of us need to sit down with him and talk some things through. Not in a forcing way, but in a way that will make him understand what’s really going on.”

"We can try…but he hates you right now, thinks I betrayed him…"  
"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Kaede huffed.

“Antonio thinks your mother is his wife,” Barnaby stated bluntly.

"…Why? Mom never married him! She married my Dad! And she gave him another chance and he broke her heart!"

“Something weird is going on with him, and we don’t know what it is. He was doing just fine respecting boundaries until recently.”

Kotetsu nodded, "He tried kissing me today…"

“…He tried kissing you?” Barnaby swallowed hard.

She nodded "I pushed him away, and that's when he started getting upset…"

“You told him the truth, right? That you’re with me and not him?”

"I tried to…he took it as a confession of my 'betrayal' of our 'marriage' or something like that…"

The blond sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, we need to talk to him. Or at least try to.”

"He doesn't get to sit next to Mom!" Kaede huffed.

“He won’t. He’ll be sitting across from all three of us.”

"With Mom furthest from him!" she insisted, "He keeps hurting her, and I won't let him close!"

“I won’t let him close either,” Barnaby reassured the girl.

"Good. Because Mom chose you."

“Indeed, she did. And I’m glad she did, too.” He leaned against Kotetsu with a smile.

Kotetsu gave him a small smile, "So am I."

“If it wasn’t for you, I probably would have been single for my whole life.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu on the cheek gently.

"And the rest of mine had I not given us a chance."

"Yuck, you're getting sappy again."

“Sorry, Kaede.” Shaking his head, Barnaby stood up to stretch.

"She'll get used to it." Kotetsu smirked.

“That’s why I’m apologizing now. Getting it out of the way before all the hugs and kisses becomes a normal thing.”

"It already is normal."

“Okay well… more normal?”

Kaede rolled her eyes, "No kid wants to see their parents get all mushy and kissy."

“Good thing I’m not your parent yet, then.” Barnaby smirked and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek again.

"Practically are…" she mumbled, "You gave me a sibling…"

“That wasn’t exactly planned… But I guess you are right. I’ll try to keep the mushy stuff at a minimum.”

"You also worried about her as a father would have these past weeks." Kotetsu nodded.

“That is true. I was pretty upset about it…”

"Well, I'm awake now…and can I have a sip of your drink, Mom?"

Kotetsu handed her, her soft drink and smiled, "Yes, you are awake now."

“Almost back to your normal self, too. It’s good to see you awake, Kaede.” Barnaby smiled at Kaede as if she was his own daughter. Maybe being a father was something he actually looked forward to. Kotetsu had said several times that he was being a good dad already, so when his own child came, he would be ready.

* * *

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Five months, Kotetsu was five months along, and she was finally due for seeing if they could determine what their little baby would be. True to her promise, she had scheduled her appointment on a weekend so that Kaede could be there, and when she was called back she insisted her daughter could come, as well.

Barnaby, however was running late and had yet to show up, even as she lay on the examination table with her shirt rolled up and the gel smeared upon her belly.

Of, course, being a hero, unexpected things did happen, and that day had presented a rather problematic car chase that the police couldn’t handle. Thus, Barnaby had been called to go help catch the woman on the run. Of course, he went unwillingly, but at least he knew that would be the only thing he would be called in for, as he had gotten the weekend off to be with Kotetsu and Kaede.

Meanwhile, the doctor went to work on Kotetsu, getting her prepared for the ultrasound as Kaede watched to the side. Everything was prepared and ready, and still Barnaby had not returned yet. Somewhere down the hall, Hero TV could be heard playing from a small television set.

"Will you be wanting to know what the baby is?" the nurse asked.

Kotetsu nodded, "But if possible, I'd like that part to come when the father gets here. For now I just want to know that it's nice and healthy."

“Mom, can I know before you?” Kaede moved to the edge of the chair she was sitting in, a large smile on her face.

"You don't want to find out with Bunny and I?"

“I want to see your reactions while I know already.” She smirked.

The nurse and Kotetsu blinked at her before the nurse looked questioningly at Kotetsu who sighed and nodded, "Let my daughter be the one to tell my Fiancé and I when he gets here."

Smiling at Kotetsu, the nurse nodded and grabbed the wand for the ultrasound machine. “If there are no further decisions to be made about this then, shall we proceed?”

Kotetsu nodded and took her daughter's hand, "Let's begin and find out what's all happening in there."

The girl giggled as the nurse put the wand to Kotetsu’s belly. It was moved around until finally the shape of a baby was found, or at least what was supposed to look like one. The room was silent for a moment until the nurse let out a soft “Oh,” in surprise. The wand was moved more, and then the nurse nodded as if confirming what she was seeing.

"Oh? Is that a good 'oh' or a bad one? Is the baby alright?" Kotetsu asked, worried.

“Well… I would say it’s a good ‘oh’. But I guess it would depend on how much work you’re willing to do after the birth.” The nurse looked Kotetsu with a smile. “Now, I don’t know the gender yet, but would you like to know what I’ve found, or would you rather have your daughter tell you when your fiancé comes?”

"…I…" Kotetsu looked at Kaede. "…How about you tell my Kaede and if she thinks it's good news, then she'll wait to tell me."

The nurse nodded, then motioned for Kaede to move over to her. When the girl was close, she leaned in and cupped her hand around Kaede’s ear and proceeded to tell her what she found. Kaede’s eyes lit up instantly, and she squealed a little.

Kotetsu blinked at the two, "It's good then?"

“Of course it is, Mom.” Kaede giggled again, staying by the nurse as she returned to looking at the screen projecting the image of the baby.

A few more minutes passed before the nurse leaned back over to Kaede and whispered the gender. Once again, Kaede squealed, though much more controlled than the previous one.

"Well, you are good to go. Everything looks good and healthy in there." The nurse smiled, cleaning Kotetsu's belly up.

Kaede nodded. “Now we gotta wait for Barnaby.”

"Think he'll make it here in time, or that we have to wait until we are all home?"

“You could go check Hero TV,” the nurse suggested. “It’s playing in the waiting room down the hall.”

Kotetsu nodded as she tucked her shirt in and had Kaede help her stand back up. "Hopefully he isn't showing off too much." She laughed.

“Mom, it’s Barnaby. He shows off all the time, and it’s so awesome!” She sighed.

"Yes, but he knows that today is the day we find out if we are having a son or daughter!"

“But he wasn’t expecting to get called out, now was he?”

"No, he was hoping to not have any calls."

Kaede shrugged and stepped outside the door. “Hopefully he’s almost done. I don’t know how long I can keep quiet.”

"Just remember you wanted to know first so you could be the one to tell us and see the looks on our faces." Kotetsu smiled patting her shoulder as she followed her out of the examination room and down the hall to the lobby.

“I know, because I want you two to be happy together. You both deserve it, and I think you’ll be very happy with this.”

"I know I will, no matter if it's a boy or a girl. Just as your father and I were so happy with you." She kissed her daughter's head.

“I think you’ll be happier this go around.” Kaede smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt that. You were my first pride and joy I'll love this baby just as much as I love you."

The girl only giggled as she turned her eyes to the TV in the waiting room, watching the episode wrap up with Barnaby being interviewed by the host of the show. “Looks like he’ll be done soon. Should we go meet him?”

Kotetsu shook her head, "I'm a little tired, why don't you call him and tell him we're heading home?"

“Okay, I will.” She pulled out her phone as they headed out of the hospital. “Do you think he’ll be really happy?”

"About the baby? Of course he will." Kotetsu said as she got into the car.

“This is his first time being a dad. I’ve heard you say he’s doing pretty good so far, but does he feel that way too?”

"Of course he doesn't. Every new parent is super nervous about being a parent. But he doesn't realize he's already doing so well with you."

“I hope he won’t be too nervous… He is doing really well.” Kaede shook her head and searched for Barnaby’s number in her phone.

"We're here to help him get used to being a new dad." Kotetsu nodded as they pulled out onto the road and started towards home.

“Well, you are anyways. I don’t know what I could really help him with.”

"You already are." Kotetsu insisted.

“I… am?”

"Yes, you are. He already sees you and loves you like a daughter."

“But I don’t see him like a dad yet… I mean I do, but not quite fully. I’m not ready to call him anything but Barnaby right now.”

"And that's fine, sweetie. He isn't trying to replace your father. But he is growing a father's love in his heart for you."

Kaede nodded, looking at the contact picture she had for Barnaby, and a small smile formed on her lips. “I think he’s going to be a great dad…”

"I think so, too." Kotetsu smiled.

With their conversation still in mind, Kaede hit the call button on her phone and put it up to her ear, listening to the ring until Barnaby answered, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Hey, Kaede. What’s up?”

"I know something you and mom don't know~" the girl teased, grinning into the phone. "Mom's checkup just ended and we're headed home."

“What do you mean you know something your mother and I don’t? Did the checkup go okay?”

"Yup! And the nurse told me everything, but not mom, so I get to tell you and mom both when you get home, so hurry up at work, okay?"

“I’m almost finished getting dressed. I didn’t intend for that call to last so long.” He sighed. “Anyways, I’ll see you at home then.”

"Yup! I'll make sure mom relaxes when we get home. She said she's tired."

“She can take a nap if she needs to. I’m thinking about taking one myself.”

"But I have news about the baby!"

“Then she and I can take a nap after we hear the news.”

"That's better." The girl nodded.

“Alright, you make sure your mother gets relaxed. I should be home in less than half an hour.”

"We're almost home, so we'll be waiting."

“See you later.” Barnaby hung up so he could finish dressing.

Once they got home, Kaede made sure her mother relaxed on the couch with a cup of tea as they waited for Barnaby to arrive.

It didn’t take much longer for the hero to step in the door, keys and wallet in hand as he closed the door behind him. He looked tired, but he was willing to be awake for a little longer to hear the results of the checkup. With a sigh, he sat on the couch next to Kotetsu and kissed her cheek.

Kotetsu smiled at him, "Kaede's excited to tell us what we're having."

“I bet she is. I’m excited to hear.” He leaned his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Kaede, Bunny's home." Kotetsu called out.

“Finally! He was taking forever!” Kaede ran into the room with a huge smile on her face, practically glowing with excitement.

Kotetsu smiled and took Barnaby's hand, placing it on her belly and holding it there as they waited, "Well, nurse Kaede, what are we having in another four months?"

“You’re going to be surprised, because I wasn’t expecting this.” Kaede cleared her throat and straightened up. “Mom, Barnaby, first of all, you’re having twins!”

Kotetsu nearly dropped her teacup, "Wh-what?!"

Barnaby’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping.

“And,” Kaede continued. “Both are girls. You’re going to have twin girls!”

"Tw-twins?" Kotetsu looked down at her middle, "There's two in there?"

“Yep, there is!”

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu and blinked. “We’re having twins… holy crap. Kotetsu, we’re having twins!”

"How—do they run in your family? They don't in mine—I never imagined having two babies at once!"

“I don’t know if they do or not… I don’t remember there ever being twins in my family.”

"Bunny—ah…" Kotetsu was about to kiss him when she paused, remembering her daughter was there.  
"…Fine, go on and proceed with the happy mush stuff." The girl huffed, and Kotetsu smiled, kissing her future husband passionately.

Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and pulled her closer as they kissed, a smile on his lips. When they pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh and bury his face in her shoulder.

"You really are surrounded by girls, now." Kotetsu laughed.

“You bet I am. And I’m going to love every single minute of it.”

"I guess we can't name one of them Barnaby the third, now…we'll have to start thinking of girls names."

“I can think of a few right now…”

"We have time, but…what are they?"

“Well, there’s Emily, after my mother, and then maybe a feminine version of Tomoya’s name.”

Kotstsu's eyes widened, and before she knew it she was hugging him close again, "Oh, you're so sweet and wonderful, Bunny!"

“I only suggested names, Kotetsu.” Barnaby chuckled as his arms wrapped around Kotetsu.

"No," she shook her head, "Those names sound perfect."

“Emily and a feminine version of Tomoya. Beautiful names for two beautiful girls.”

"Tomoe." Kaede said.

Kotetsu nodded, "Emily and Tomoe."

“Perfect.” Barnaby looked at Kaede with a smile. “Do you like those names?”

The girl nodded, "They're pretty."

“They are. And they have meaning to all three of us.”

The two girls nodded.

"Oh, we'll have to tell my mom and Muramasa we are having twins." Kotetsu remembered.

“We can go tell my parents, too. I’m sure they’d love to hear.”

Kotetsu nodded, "And Tomoya."

Barnaby sighed and leaned back while closing his eyes. “Twin girls… I’ll have to see if twins run in my family.”

"Whether they do or not, we are having two…which means we need to get a second crib for the nursery."

“We’ll have to get two of everything now.”

"Not everything, but most things." She nodded.

“Double the diapers.” The man shuddered a little.

Kotetsu paused, "Can we afford this?"

“We’re going to try. Besides, my paychecks as a hero are pretty large. I shouldn’t think we’d have a problem buying what we need.”

"I don't know how much you get paid…" Kotetsu admitted, "It'd be rough if they were as small as mine."

“Trust me, Kotetsu, we’ll have enough money.” He cupped her face gently and smiled. “You don’t worry about the money part of this. I’ve got it.”

"Still…maybe I should get a second job… You're already paying for Kaede's schooling…"

“You don’t need to get a second job. Really, I can pay for all of this. You forget how much money I actually have, not counting the paychecks I get as a hero.”

"But when we're married we'll be partners in expenses… I could help out more—be a taxi driver or something…"

“Only after the babies are born,” Barnaby said with a serious look, knowing very well he wouldn’t be able to talk Kotetsu out of trying to help out.

"Why? I can still work up until maternity leave…"

“I won’t have you stressing your body out any more than you already do. No new jobs until our girls are here, okay?”

Kotetsu pouted at him, "I'd be fine…"

“Kotetsu…” He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to help bring home the bacon…"

“You can, but only after the babies are born. I won’t stop you then, so please just listen to me now.”

"But Bunny…."

"Mom your job is to carry my baby sister's to term."

“She’s right,” Barnaby agreed with the girl. “You have to keep them and yourself safe.”

Kotetsu only huffed, stubbornly.

"Don't worry," Kaede whispered, leaning over into Barnaby's ear, "The twins will come and she'll forget all about wanting to work a second job. She'll want to go back into 'stay at home mom' mode."

“Oh I don’t doubt that,” he whispered back, smiling. “But do try to help me, okay? I don’t want your mother to get hurt.”

The girl nodded, "We have lots of teas to calm her, too."

“Good. Wouldn’t want to get her upset, especially with her mood swings.” He chuckled a little before looking back at Kotetsu.

"What mood swings? I don't have mood swings." Kotetsu frowned.

Kaede giggled, "I have homework to finish, why don't you go take a nap, Mom?"

“I’m in need of one too.” Barnaby stood up and stretched before he offered his hand to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu sighed and nodded, taking his hand, "Wake me if you need help with something, Kaede." She agreed as she somewhat struggled to get up.

The two headed off to their bedroom, and Barnaby closed the door behind him with a yawn. “I didn’t think that call would have wore me out.”

"You have been staying up late working on the baby's room." Kotetsu yawned, pausing to change out of her clothes and into a much more comfortable night gown.

“It hasn’t been that late. Only until ten.” He pulled his shirt off over his head with another yawn.

"You came to bed at midnight last night. I know, because I had woken up slightly due to some cramps."

“Okay, there have been a few nights like that, but not all of them.” He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her.

Wiggling her gown over her belly, Kotetsu moved to the bed and climbed onto it, crawling over to her soon-to-be husband, "It still robs you of sleep."

“I know…” Barnaby laid down and closed his eyes. “Naps are appreciated, then.”

"Mhmm…" Kotetsu lowered herself until their lips touched lightly, slowly pressing more firmly to coax him into a deeper kiss.

One hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss with a slow, gentle passion. “I love you so much,” he spoke after the kiss, looking up at her.

She smiled back, "I love you too, Bunny." She kissed him once more before settling down in the bed and sliding into his arms, "And hopefully we won't nap through supper…"

“We should probably set an alarm then.” He pulled out his phone and created an alarm to go off later that afternoon.

She nodded and snuggled into his string chest, "Twins…"

“I’m still surprised we got twins. It almost seems impossible.” He kissed the top of her head.

"Twin girls… I can't believe it… two babies at once."

“Think you can handle it? Carrying two girls at the same time? I bet they’re going to be kicking up a storm in there.”

"If they are anything like their sister? I may need to go on leave early before they are born."

“That bad, huh?” Barnaby chuckled and rolled over onto his side to look at Kotetsu, his arms wrapped around her. “Well, I still think you can handle it.”

She hummed, but then froze; "Oh Bunny… Antonio…" The veteran hero had only gotten worse over time, so much so that Kotetsu refused to be left alone with her best friend.

The hero sighed and shook his head. “I really don’t want to hate him because I know he’s being manipulated, but I just get so upset whenever he’s around.”

She nodded, "And when he hears we are having twins…"

“He’s going to have to deal with it. There’s nothing he can change about the fact that you and I are having twins.”

"Bunny, he's getting…violent. He gave you a black eye just last week because he saw you kiss my cheek before I left to pick up lunch for everyone…"

“Kotetsu, if I have to throw him in jail, I will. He can hurt me all he wants, but he’s not laying a hand on you while I’m around.”

"He's convinced himself that the baby is his…" she shook her head, "And now there are two… He's not a bad guy but—this isn't him… He hasn't been himself in months…"

“He needs to be righted somehow. He’s not thinking correctly, that’s for sure.”

"Every day it seems to get worse…" she sank into his embrace more as she spoke, "And the more pregnant I become, the less able I am to push him off me when he tries to 'win me back'. If he tries to kiss me again—I don't know what I can do without harming the twins…"

“I guess we should both confront him about this and try to talk some sense into him. For now, however, let’s not worry about that and get some rest. We both need it.”

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes, "Just…be careful, Bunny…"

“Always…” He pulled her closer and took a deep breath.

"I love you." She squeezed him before letting herself drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It had been a rough week so far. Antonio had not felt the best since he had last visited Kotetsu, and for good reason. His wife was denying that she ever married him, and his daughter had woken up from her coma, though he was never told until he found out himself. Then there was Barnaby, the man who had openly taken Kotetsu away from him. The young hero had stolen Kotetsu’s heart and had swept her off her feet. It was sickening.

Antonio made himself busy in the workout gym with the other heroes, trying his best to ignore the flirting going on behind his back. It was frustrating and disgusting. How could a man take away another man’s wife without even batting an eye?

Kotetsu was smiling so brightly as she stood with Barnaby, her belly large with the child that should be Antonio's second. It hadn't escaped his notice that she no longer even stole glances at him as she spoke to her blasted 'Bunny' and the other heroes gathered around her.

"Twin girls?!" Keith gasped out loud,  "Congrats and congrats again!"

So, it was twins. Twins were not in Antonio’s family, and certainly not in Kotetsu’s. It made Antonio even more upset. And now Kotetsu was completely ignoring him.

“Thanks,” Barnaby could be heard saying. “We weren’t expecting to get twins.”

"It's been a very busy weekend for us… getting more things for the nursery, and starting to get cute little girl clothes. Of course Mom sent over Kaede's old baby clothes to help, as well." Kotetsu smiled, taking Barnaby's hand, "And Bunny's been struggling to put the cribs together. He doesn't want to read the instructions."

“I do read the instructions. I just don’t look at them very often so I forget things…” Barnaby huffed a little but squeezed Kotetsu’s hand.

"Typical man." Karina huffed, "Maybe you should have someone help you who's done it before… like your future brother-in-law. He's still in town, right?"

“No, he went back to Oriental Town to take care of Kotetsu’s mom. She’s been lonely lately, and he’s done being a hero for now.”

Kotetsu nodded, "Besides, he never set up a crib for Kaede before… that had been Tomoya and…Antonio…" She trailed off, finally glancing Antonio's way.

“Well, that had to have been the first time for them,” Barnaby said. “I’m sure they had some troubles.”

"Yes, but they learned…" Kotetsu sighed, "Normally I'd ask Antonio to help you, but…that may not be best right now…"

“Antonio isn’t in the right mind to be helping right now,” Barnaby said quieter.

"I know…and asking him would hurt him more seeing as he thinks I'm his wife…"

“I don’t know how he even began to think that. He was perfectly fine with us before, and then suddenly he hates my guts.”

"I really don't know, either… One minute I was confiding in my best friend about suspecting I may be pregnant—and the next he's suddenly thinks he's my husband…" she looked down at the two rings on her finger—one Tomoya's and the other her engagement ring from Barnaby. "…he's even gone as far as to get a ring that looks so much like Tomoya's wedding band…"

“Really?” Barnaby sighed and shook his head. “That man is getting on my bad side awfully quick.”

Kotetsu shook her head and sighed, rubbing the underside of her belly before pulling away from Barnaby, "I'm going to try to talk to him again… don't go anywhere, Bunny—I may need you to swoop in like the hero you are. I promise I'll sit down and relax afterwards like you want me to."

She then moved over to her friend where he was lifting weights alone.

"Antonio? Can we talk?"

“Oh, now you want to?” Antonio didn’t even look at her, instead continuing his workout.

"Oh come on, don't be like that—you're acting childish. I never said I wouldn't talk to you, I'm just tired of arguing in circles."

“Sounds like things I should be saying honestly. I’m the one trying to talk to you, but you just keep pushing me away.”

"I'm not—you're my best friend and I'd hate to lose you." She sat down on the bench next to the one he was on, "But something's going on with you, and it has me worried."

 “Just your best friend…” He set the weights down rather hard and looked at Kotetsu with eyebrows set low over his eyes. “I’m married to you, Kotetsu. I have the damn ring and certificate to prove it, remember?”

"Antonio, please not now—I don't know how many times I can tell you that it's just a ring you wear suddenly—it isn't the match to mine." She shook her head, "The possibility of us getting married is long gone. I didn't come over to argue about this again."

“Fine, then what did you want to talk about? Other than trying to ignore the fact that you abandoned me for your little ‘Bunny’ over there.”

"That isn't helping, old cow." Kotetsu scowled, crossing her arms, "Like I said, I'm worried about you."

“Why? You don’t love me anymore, so why do you still care about me?”

"Why are you so frustrating? I'm worried about you, you idiot!"

“What for?! What do you think is happening to me that you’re so worried?” He leaned forward, jaw clenched tight.

"I don't know…whatever is causing you to act like this…" she rest a hand on his arm.

Antonio flinched, looking away. “I’d like to know what’s making you act like this, too…”

"Like what? I'm happy—mostly. For the first time since Tomoya passed… my only problem is whatever is poisoning our friendship with a lie…"

“It’s not a lie,” Antonio grumbled.

"Obviously there is a lie. Why else would you say that this is your ring on my finger while I say it's Tomoya's?"

“I’m very sure I married you, Kotetsu. We even had a kid together! How could you not remember that?”

"Kaede is Tomoya's daughter." She shook her head with a tired sigh.

“How is Kaede his daughter? I remember the night we decided to start a family together, Kotetsu!”

"That never happened."

“Then how come I remember it? I remember everything that happened that night, down to every little detail.”

"...Tell me what you think you remember."

“Kotetsu, I’m not going to talk about this stuff with everyone listening. Maybe you don’t remember, but that kind of stuff is meant to be kept private. Or maybe you just don’t care anymore.” Antonio moved his face closer to Kotetsu’s, and it was an action that made Barnaby step closer to the two of them.

Kotetsu held up a hand to show she was fine to her future husband, "What if we stepped outside?"

“I don’t think that’d be much better… but it could work for now.” He moved towards the door of the room, not even checking to see if Kotetsu was following him.

Kotetsu moved to Barnaby before following Antonio, "I'll stay near the doorway." She promised him.

“Please be careful,” He said to her quietly.

"I'll call if I need you." She insisted before joining Antonio.

Antonio was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t know why you want us to talk about this. I should think you’d still remember what happened.”

"I remember marrying Tomoya, having Kaede with Tomoya, and mourning him when I became a single mother."

“I don’t remember any of that, Kotetsu. You married me and had Kaede with me!”

"Tell me. I want to understand."

“You and I dated in high school and college, and then when we graduated, I proposed to you and we got married the next summer. A year after that we decided to start our family, and nine months later Kaede was born.”

"You and I did date in high school…until you developed your powers and quit sports…you also pushed me away. Then Tomoya transferred and after a year, he and I started dating, we dated the rest of high school and college, and married right out of school as he began his path to being a hero. Two years later, he was successful as a hero and I became pregnant."

Antonio blinked, but his expression softened, as if something was triggered in his memories. “That sounds… oddly familiar, but I don’t believe it.”

"We named you Kaede's godfather, she grew up calling you 'Uncle Antnono' until she was able to pronounce 'Uncle Antonio'." Kotetsu continued.

He shook his head. “Still don’t believe it.”

"But you said that it feels familiar. That's got to mean something!" Kotetsu sighed and took a step towards him, "Trust me, Antonio…if you and I had ended up together again, if we had gotten married…I would never cheat on you. I'd be in your bed every night—you know how loyal I am."

“But that doesn’t give me a reason why you left me. Kotetsu, I still love you with all my heart. Why can’t you just come back to me? What does Barnaby have that I don’t?” His eyes were pleading.

"I did try to go back to you…you kissed me and then told me you couldn't be with me… It broke my heart and I couldn't even face you for the longest time… After that I moved on…with Bunny. I didn't think I'd ever fall for a young man like him…but I did."

“Why don’t I remember something as big as that, then? I would remember that, I know I would.”

"I don't know…" Kotetsu whispered, shaking her head and looking down.

“I don’t know why this is all so confusing. You have what you believe happened, and I have what I believe, but none of it matches up.”

"I know…and that's why I'm worried…You're like a brother to me, Antonio…"

Antonio looked down at his hand with what he thought was his wedding ring to Kotetsu. A slight shake of his head followed him taking the ring off and enclosing it in his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you…I love you, Kotetsu.”

She gave him a gentle smile and then she stepped forward to hug the large man, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You'll always be a part of my family."

Antonio hugged her back tightly, though without hurting her or the babies. "I'm sorry for being a huge ass. I don't know what's going on with us, but I want it fixed."

"I'll be here to help you—always. If you ever need to talk…"

“I know… thank you. You’re too nice to me, especially after what I’ve done to you.”

"You never wanted to hurt me, though." She gave him one more squeeze before pulling back, "But I think you owe an apology to Bunny, as well. He's not quite as forgiving as I am."

“He’s a little intimidating, to be completely honest. Would he even accept my apology?”

"He will. Right now he's upset because he doesn't know if he can trust you around me…plus you did give him a black eye. But he knows you are like a brother to me and so he knows you are important to me."

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be the one to end up with a black eye this time.”

"Want me to hold your hand?" She teased.

“I think that would send the wrong message.” Antonio smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should still do it."

“I’m going to, just stay nearby so we both don’t start going at each other.”

She gave him a motherly look, "However you want to, but you need to do it."

He nodded. “Okay…” Antonio turned towards the door and walked back into the room, then towards Barnaby with Kotetsu right behind him.

Barnaby was talking to Keith as Antonio approached, and he just barely saw the other hero out of the corner of his eye before he turned to face the man. His expression was neutral, but his jaw showed how tense he was.

"Relax a little, Bunny, Antonio wants to say something." Kotetsu said, poking her head around the large hero.

Barnaby looked skeptical, but he waited for what Antonio had to say.

“Ah, yes… I want to apologize for how I’ve been acting. I know there is something screwy going on, but I don’t know what, and it’s all confusing me frankly. But, I’m sorry, and I want to make it up to you somehow.”

The skeptical look remained on Barnaby’s face for a while before he sighed and rubbed his neck. “I don’t know what’s going on either. You’re usually a pretty cool guy, but recently have been different. Maybe it’s just stress or something with all the issues dealing with Trey.” He shook his head and looked at Antonio with a small smile. “Apology accepted, buddy.” A pale hand came to rest on Antonio’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Just don’t try to worry about the whole relationships issue.”

"There, see? No more black eyes." Kotetsu smiled at Antonio, then she looked at Barnaby, "We talked things out. We shouldn't have problems anymore."

“Good to hear. I was beginning to get really worried.” Barnaby moved closer to Kotetsu and kissed her forehead. “I don’t know how you manage to talk through things with people, but you’re amazing at it.”

"Yeah, I am pretty good at it, aren't I?" She grinned.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” He chuckled and shook his head.

Blushing, she looked away, "…Well I am…"

“She always lets things get to her head,” Antonio said.

“I’m beginning to see that more often,” Barnaby replied. “Though I can hardly say it’s something I hate. Far from it actually.”

Kotetsu flushed deeper, "I do not let it go to my head…I'm just confident in my strengths!"

“And I love it. It makes you so much stronger.”

She rolled her eyes and moved in closer to him, "Come on, it's almost lunch. You promised to take me someplace with a nice buffet." She paused and looked at Antonio, "You can join us if you want?"

“I won’t interfere,” Antonio said, holding his hands up. “You two go have fun with each other.”

"Alright, but since we can't go out drinking like we used to," she said, pointing at her belly, "We need to find something else to do sometime. I miss hanging out with you!" She took Barnaby's arm, "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

“Alright, alright, it’s not like the city is going to run out of food.” Barnaby chuckled as he was pulled away by Kotetsu.

Antonio sighed and shook his head as he watched them leave. It still made his heart ache to see her with another man, but so much of what she had said just felt true… and she was right. She really was the most loyal person he had ever met. She wouldn't betray anyone. So why had he thought so easily that she would betray him if they were married?

He shook his head again and glanced at his watch. He had a meeting with Mr. Maverick soon. Sighing, he moved to head on up.

Come to think of it…Maverick was the only one ever encouraging his idea of being Kotetsu's husband. Something told him he had to be careful around him.

To say the least, Antonio was nervous. He felt like he had failed Maverick in some way, but as far as he knew, there wasn’t a thing he had done to be nervous about. The meeting was sure to be a rough one.

Antonio knocked on the door of Maverick’s office. The level of nervousness suddenly skyrocketed, and again he didn’t know what for.

"Come in." responded the usual, busy sounding voice of the man within the fancy high-end office.

Without giving a greeting to the man, Antonio entered the room and closed the door behind him, sitting in one of the many seats and sighing heavily.

Maverick looked up, "Rough day?"

“A little. It certainly hasn’t been the best day.”

"I see… have you still not recaptured your wife's heart, then?"

“No…I’m confused by her.”

"Confused? How so?"

“I feel like what I believe isn’t true now. Like I’ve been living a lie my whole life.”

A genuinely surprised look crossed Maverick's features, "What could possibly make you think that?"

“Kotetsu and I talked about things for a while today. She told me that she married Tomoya and not me, and Kaede is Tomoya’s kid, not mine.”

"How strange… and you're sure she wasn't just trying to make you doubt yourself?"

“No, she wouldn’t do that. I know she wouldn’t. I felt like she was speaking the truth.”

"But you told me you were married…you showed off your ring, even."

Antonio looked at the now empty spot on his wedding ring finger and sighed. “I know…”

"…So you're letting her go?"

“I’m still going to at least be her friend. Support her whenever I can.”

Maverick nodded, getting up to pace. He didn't like it. Antonio was keeping Barnaby distracted from hunting down his parents' killer, but now that plan was coming to an end. He had to do something…

"So your day is rough because you have made up your mind on that?"

“Well. It’s been rough because I’ve been so confused. Still am, but not as much as I was earlier.”'

"I see." The man's voice took on a dark undertone as he stood by the window, looking out at the city, "How unfortunate for you."

He snapped his fingers and the door suddenly locked while a number of guards came out of hiding.

"All you had to do was keep Barnaby busy focusing on you. Keep him too worried about you to continue his own investigation into Ouroboros. I tried to do it in a way that would make you happy in the end—but it seems you had too much freedom. It seems that I need to remake you from the ground up." Maverick turned, a sinister look upon his aging face as he approached Antonio.

Antonio’s eyes widened. “…What do you mean? I’m not understanding.”

"Hold him—I'm going in deep." Maverick said before two of the guards seized Antonio's arms, holding him down tight s Maverick reached out, already glowing blue.

“No, wait! What are you going to do?!” The man struggled against the two holding him down, but he couldn’t shake them off.

"Don't worry, this will hurt." Maverick grinned. Then he placed his hands on Antonio's head, plowing deep into his memories and shredding them apart so that only fragments would remain. Fragments that would easily be overpowered by what he planned to put into the hero's head.

"Not that you'll care much after I'm done…"

Antonio screamed horribly, his mind being picked bit by bit, and painfully so. Everything he knew, it was all shredded and pieced together differently than before. He wanted it to stop, but Maverick’s digging into his mind was far from being over.

* * *

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Kaede sighed as she bent over her mathematics homework, easily, but boredly solving the equations as she mindlessly munched away on her lunch. She did have friends that she'd usually spend her lunch break with, chatting about their lives, but she needed to finish homework for her class right after lunch, so she separated herself from distraction.

However, some of her friends did manage to find her and talk to her.

“So what’s it like to be the daughter of a hero,” one girl asked while leaning her elbows against Kaede’s desk.

"I don't remember…my dad passed when I was really young." She responded automatically as she scratched in the answer to anther problem and then turned the page of her text book.

“Well, how about now? Barnaby is dating his secretary, or whatever, and you said that she was your mom.” The girl leaned closer with a wide smile.

"Barnaby isn't my dad yet, he's my mom's boyfriend. There's a difference." Kaede said, looking up.

“I know, but he must be around you all the time now! What’s he like up close? Is he just as dreamy as they all say he is?”

"Joan," Kaede screwed up her face, "Barnaby's going to be marrying my mom! I can't call him 'dreamy'!"

Joan stood up quickly, backing away slightly. “Sorry, Kaede…I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Kaede sighed and set down her pencil, "Sorry, I stayed up late last night helping my mom. She really doesn't take care of herself as much as she should in her condition. Especially now… we found out she's carrying twins."

“Oh my gosh, twins? That sounds like a lot of work. Is she doing okay?”

"Mom's fine right now, but if she doesn't start taking things easy she may hurt herself. I found her up in the nursery last night trying to fix the cribs."

“Barnaby should be doing that, right? Pregnant women aren’t supposed to be lifting heavy things and doing things like that.”

"Exactly. But Barnaby was working late and my mom got it in her head that the cribs needed to get finished…"

“Does she know that it’s bad for her to do that stuff? I feel like you keep telling us about her doing things like that.”

"Of course she does, but my mom gets ahead of herself at times. She can be really childish sometimes, too! I have to make sure she doesn't overdue anything."

“She sounds really stubborn. If my mom did that, I don’t think I would even be here…” The girl shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing, I just worry she'll try to do too much while carrying my baby sisters…"

“Hopefully she’ll stop sooner rather than later. I wouldn’t want her to realize she messed up when it’s too late.”

"That's why we try not to leave her alone for too long." The girl sighed, "I love my mom, but sometimes I'm more the adult than she is."

“Sounds like it. If you ever need help, I can probably help you out. My mom is a doctor, after all.”

"Really? What kind of doctor?"

“Mostly a children’s doctor, but she also works with women.”

"I'll bring it up to Mom and Barnaby…they have been talking about that kind of thing lately."

“It’s good to know who your doctor will be for the birth. Do they have one picked out already, or are they still trying to figure that out?”

"They still are… each time Mom goes in for a checkup there is a new person taking over it. Really I think the doctors are just all trying to steal Mom as a patient in hopes of getting close to Barnaby… After all, ever since he put that ring on her finger, it's been public knowledge that they are together."

“Well, clearly they all are going to have to learn to let him go. He’s taken.” Joan giggled.

"Incredibly… Sometimes I find him just staring at her when she's distracted by something. You can feel how much he loves her."

“Must be pretty cool to see. I love seeing happy couples.”

"It's too mushy sometimes." She shook her head.

“If you say so. I really love seeing people be happy.”

"Yeah, but you don't like watching your mom and dad make out all the time, do you?"

“Okay, I like seeing happy couples other than my parents.”

"Exactly, and it's my mom that my future step-dad is making out with."

“You don’t have to see it as cute. Parents kissing in front of you is the worst. I’m just saying that I like to see couples other than my parents love each other.” Joan shrugged with a giggle.

Kaede nodded and sighed, "But Barnaby's pretty great, and not just for my mom. I stopped seeing him as handsome or dreamy, but he's really nice, though can get moody at times."

“Moody? Oh my god, that must be terrible when both him and your mom get moody.”

"Oh, not like that. It's mostly when he gets frustrated with his side-project for his job…finding out who killed his parents."

“Oh… I didn’t know that about him. Do you know how young he was when he lost his parents?”

She looked down, "About the same age I was when Mom and I lost Dad…"

“Oh, Kaede. I’m sorry.” Joan put her hand on Kaede’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to bring up that subject.”

"It's fine, you didn't know. But I was lucky—I still have Mom—Barnaby lost both his dad and his mom…he saw it, too…but he can't remember the man's face."

“That’s so sad. I hope he figures out who did it.”

Kaede nodded, "But that's why he gets moody. He needs justice for his parents."

“I would be moody too if I was in his position. Thankfully I’m not, though. It sounds scary not to have any parents.”

Kaede nodded, "Lonely, too."

“Yeah…” Joan looked down at Kaede’s homework and sighed. “Well, I better let you finish your homework. Sorry I interrupted you.”

"Thanks," she smiled before turning back to the last few problems as her friend left her. However, it wasn't long before another shadow fell over her notepad.

"…Forget to ask something, Joan?" she asked without looking up.

“Last time I check my name wasn’t Joan.” The boy who had walked up to her chuckled and folded his arms over his chest.

Kaede gasped, dropping her pencil which rolled off the table and onto the floor, "Adam!" She looked up at the dazzling smile of the most popular boy in the class ahead of her's. Her wide eyes met his sparkling brown eyes that matched his short hair perfectly, "Sorry—I thought Joan had come back and—sorry, did you need something?"

“Oh nothing big. I just wanted to know if you had a date to the dance yet.”

She blinked, "Dance? What dance?"

“The school dance? It’s only been advertised for a month now. So I’m guessing you don’t have a date, since you didn’t even know there was one.” He chuckled again.

"I—I've been really busy with family things…" she admitted, her face heating up.

“That’s okay. Things happen. But, think you might need a distraction? I would be happy to help and take you to the dance.”

She looked around, "Me?"

“Yes, you.” He flashed a smile at her.

"But—really? I thought I was invisible to you!"

“You’ve been everything but invisible, Kaede. I’ve noticed you’ve been looking more stressed than usual, and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

A fresh blush found her cheeks again and she slowly nodded. This was the first boy to ever ask her out to anything—and she didn't quite know how to react.

“Great! I’ll see you at the dance then.” Adam gave one last reassuring smile to Kaede and turned to leave. “Oh, and it’s a formal dance, so dress up,” he said over his shoulder.

"…Did that…really just happen?" She blinked, watching him disappear into the crowded cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu wasn't expecting much excitement that afternoon as she settled down with a big bowl of popcorn drizzled in caramel and chocolate and the TV tuned into some low-budget movie few have ever heard of before. But her relaxation on the couch was soon interrupted as the door banged open and she heard Kaede struggle to kick off her shoes before running inside, school bag falling off her shoulder, and a wild look in her eye as she called out for her mom.

Kotetsu sat up on alert, "Kaede? Did something happen?!"

“Mom, I need help!” Kaede ran into the living room with wide eyes. “I got asked to the school dance by the most popular guy in school!”

Kotetsu blinked, and then laughed, "Oh good, I thought something bad had happened." She chuckled, "So you were asked to a dance? Did you say yes or did you leave him hanging to come ask me?"

“I nodded… but this is a big deal, Mom! He’s the most popular guy in school, and he asked me to the dance! I’ve never been to a dance! What do I do?!”

"You take a deep breath and go shopping for a dress, shoes, and jewelry." Kotetsu smiled, patting the seat next to her, "But I will need to meet this young man before the dance."

“He’s a really nice guy, Mom. He’s so good looking and nice, but he’s older than me! Guys older than me never talk to me!” She sits on the couch with a huff, staring into space as her head runs at a million miles per hour.

"How much older?" She asked, a little concerned. Hero Academy, after all, did take students between the basic middle school ages to the early twenties since NEXT powers are unpredictable as to when they awaken in each individual.

“He’s just in the class above me. But his eyes are just as brown as his hair, it’s unbelievable!” She sighed deeply. “I can’t believe he asked me to the dance…”

Kotetsu relaxed and nodded, "Well, you are very pretty—just like your mom." She grinned, "Of course you'll turn heads now that you are starting to get up to the dating age. Just remember what I've taught you. Say no if you are uncomfortable with anything, and don't let his hands get too familiar while dancing!"

“Mom, he’s not that interested in me…. I think. He said he wanted to help me take a break from all the stuff going on in our family. It all has been a little stressful recently.” Kaede sighed and leaned on her mother.

"Did I ever tell you what your father's reason for asking me out the first time had been?"

“No…”

"He asked me if I'd go down the road with him to get milkshakes because he had 'noticed' how 'hot and tired' I looked after softball practice and he wanted to help me relax and cool down. I of course didn't realize at the time he was making up an excuse to get me on a date. Sometimes when boys are nervous, they make up excuses for asking a girl out so that it seems more casual should she turn him down."

“Oh…but Adam didn’t seem nervous. It was like he was having a normal conversation with me.”

"Same with your father. He asked me so casual it felt like the way he'd ask one of his friends if they wanted to join him. Now, I'm not saying that this Adam guy isn't just being nice like you think, but there is the possibility that he does like you."

“He wouldn’t like a girl like me though! I’m younger than him!”

"Only by a year, right? Look at Bunny and I. We have ten years between us—though an age gap like that is only okay for two adults! When I started to realize I had feelings for Bunny, I didn't think he'd ever want a woman ten years his senior, let alone one that had already been married once and was a single mother—but here we are."

“So… you don’t think it’s out of the question that he may actually like me?”

Kotetsu gave a small nod with a smile, "Just feel things out. You're a smart girl, and you catch onto things much faster than I do.  You'll figure him out."

“I hope so… you’ll help me find a dress, right, Mom?”

"Of course I will. We'll go this weekend."

“Awesome!” Kaede smiled and hugged her mother. “Thanks, Mom. I was really freaking out about this, but I feel better now.”

"That's good." Kotetsu smiled, hugging her daughter close before letting her go, "You're growing up so fast…"

“I’m still your daughter, Mom. And I’ve got a while before I graduate.”

"I know…but my baby girl has her first date!"

“I would hardly call it a date. He just wanted to go to the dance with me, that’s it.”

"A dance is a dance. Low lights, good music, and dancing with your shoes off so your feet don't hurt. It sounds like a date to me."

“Well, I’m not calling it a date. I’m not actually dating him, so it’s not official!”

"Well I am."

“Whatever.” Kaede tossed a pillow in her mother’s face and quickly ran away with a giggle. “I have to do homework now, so I’ll be in my room!”

Right when Kaede was headed to her room, Barnaby walked in, barely avoiding being run over by the girl. “Woah, slow down, girl! You’ll hurt someone.”

“Sorry, Barnaby!” She quickly disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her so she could focus.

Kotetsu chuckled and hugged the pillow to herself as she shook her head, "They grow up so fast…"

“And they get faster as they get older too.” Barnaby chuckled and shook his head. “What’s got her so worked up?”

"A boy asked her to the school dance."

“Oh really. That explains it very well.” He sat next to Kotetsu and kissed her cheek. “Her first time, I’m assuming.”

"Yes. I promised to take her dress shopping this weekend for it."

“I would go, but I don’t think I’d be much help. I’ve never worn a dress.”

"It's usually a mother-daughter thing the first time." Kotetsu nodded, "But if you want you can help me meet this young man before he whisks Kaede off to the dance. Normally that's the father's big part in all this. Making sure he's a good young man who will keep his hands appropriate."

“I’ll certainly be a part of that. I won’t expect the boy to be too much trouble though. Usually the kids at the academy are respectful of boundaries.”

"That's good to know…" She sighed, a little sadly all of a sudden. "…Times like this I wonder how Tomoya would have reacted…"

“I wouldn’t doubt much different than me. Maybe a little stricter. I am younger than him, after all.”

"And he's her father. He was very protective of her, I wonder if he'd feel she wasn't ready to step into the world of dating yet… She's still on the young side of that, after all."

“Well, can’t hurt to get her exposed to it. Since she is younger I doubt any huge heartbreak will happen. She’s got a strong spirit.”

Kotetsu leaned against him, her arms around his waist, "I hope you're right…"

“You don’t have to worry about her. If something happens, she is capable of taking care of it. I know she is.”

She squeezed him a little harder, "My feelings are so mixed right now…I'm happy for her but worried at the same time."

“I’m the same way, but I believe in Kaede. She’ll be fine.” He kissed her cheek again and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your interview?" she muttered, closing her eyes as she rest in his arms.

“Pretty good. Same questions as usual. Nothing big.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's got to be tiring…doing repeats of everything every single interview."

“It does get old, but it’s for the public. People like to know about me, so I guess I really don’t mind it.”

"But they already know all this stuff. They know what products you use on your hair, even. I'd think they'd want to know some new things."

“Well they have been asking about you a lot recently. Questions about the babies and your health, stuff like that.”

Kotetsu's cheeks flushed, "But I'm not a hero… why ask about me?"

“Because you’re a part of me, and everyone wants to know about it.”

She hid her face in his shoulder, "Or they think the worst of me…"

“No, Kotetsu, they don’t think that. The public loves this! They love that we’re settling down, and I love it too.” He kissed the top of her head with a smile. “I love you so much.”

"It isn't some scandal? That you got your personal assistant pregnant?" she asked, surprised. It had been on her mind a lot, what their relationship looked like from the outside after everything went public.

“No, it’s not some scandal. People realize that things happen, and that people like to slow down and get to know someone really well. Our relationship is a positive thing to the public.”

"Good…" she hid her face in his shoulder again, "Not that I care about celebrity stuff, but it'll be nice not having to worry much when we are seen together more since I have been working from home most of the time since we found out it's twins…"

“Well, just don’t be surprised by the amount of cameras around when we go out, then. Because there will be a lot, and there’s no way we’ll be able to avoid them.”

"I'm not a fan of those things." She sighed and shook her head, "Did you remember to eat the lunch I sent with you?"

“Yes, I did. I wouldn’t forget to eat something made by you. You’re the best cook I know.”

"Good. Sometimes you forget to take your lunch break." She nodded to herself, "Oh, and my brother called today. He's coming over to help with the nursery. He said he'd stop and pick up Antonio to help as well, so you boys can get that job all finished while Mom and I work on dinner. Mom's going to stay the night, but I think Masa is going to go see his girlfriend afterwards."

“Bringing the whole family over, I see.” He chuckled. “Sounds good. I haven’t seen your brother or mother for a while.”

Kotetsu nodded, "I was going to set up that little cot thing in Kaede's room for her to sleep on so Mom could use her bed, but I couldn't reach it where you put it in the closet, so you'll have to pull it down for her later."

“Okay. Anything else you need me to do before they get here?”

"Ummm…hold me and feed me popcorn?" she asked with a hopeful look and a glance towards her bowl.

“Gladly.” He smiled and picked up a piece of the popcorn, holding it to her mouth.

She grinned and got comfortable as she accepted the treat past her lips. "Mmh, I love you, Bunny."

“I love you too, Kotetsu. More than anything else in the world.” He kissed her ear gently and gave her another piece of popcorn.

She took his hand, looking at the finger that would soon have a ring on it, and she wrapped her finger around it. "I can't wait…"

She giggled, "What if we did it tonight? Family will all be here… run off and get married away from those pesky cameras…"

“You don’t want to have at least a nice, small church wedding? The dress, tuxedoes, cake, it’s all got to be part of the ceremony.”

She sighed, "I know…I know… but it's a few months off yet because of Hero TV… we have to wait for the season's break so we can have our honeymoon uninterrupted by hero calls…"

“Just a few months away. Same with the babies. We have a couple busy months ahead of us.”

"Yes, we do…" she sighed and placed a hand on her belly, "But it'll be a happy busy…"

“Absolutely it will be. There’s no way it can be sad.”

She rolled over half-way so as not to put weight on her belly as she kissed him, "Just you, me, Kaede, and the twins."

“One big family. My first family in too many years.” He sighed heavily and shook his head. “It’s been too long…”

"…Want to visit your parents again this weekend?"

“I guess we could. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

"I'm asking you. They are your parents and I know we visited them two weeks ago, but…"

“Yeah, let’s go see them this weekend then. It’s always nice to go visit them.”

Kotetsu nodded and relaxed against him, "Tell them about the twins and what we're going to name them…"

“Yeah…You think the twins will have NEXT powers?”

"Kaede does…so…yes. If she got hers from her father, then these two will have that same chance at it. I'll be the only one without powers…"

“Well maybe you’ll get lucky and they have no powers.”

"I doubt it. NEXT powers have appeared in both our families."

“I know. But there is still the small possibility. You never know when it might happen.”

"Well, they most likely wont get their powers right away, so we won't have—babies crawling on the ceiling or whatever they end up having powers to do…"

“Hopefully not. But I guess if they do develop their powers early… well, get ready for several heart attacks.”

"Hero dad to the rescue." She giggled.

“You better believe it.”

Kotetsu began to snuggle back into his arms when they were interrupted by the buzzer, and she groaned, "I thought we had more time alone…"

“I would have thought so too… But oh well. We’ll have plenty of alone time later.” Barnaby stood up and headed to the door.

Anju entered first with a wide smile as she pulled the hero into a hug, "Barnaby my boy, how are you?"

“I’m great, Anju,” he replied, hugging her back with a smile. “How are you?”

"I'm getting _two_ new grandbabies—of course I'm doing great! Ah, Kotetsu! How are you my dear? Staying off your feet as much as possible, I hope!"

"Well, Bunny has me working from home and calling him with his appointment reminders, if that counts." Kotetsu smiled, pushing herself up to greet her mother.

“And hopefully it stops you from trying to work on the baby room too much,” Barnaby added. “You almost threw your back out trying to work on the cribs the other day.”

She pouted, "Why do you think Masa and Antonio are here? To get all that heavy stuff done so I can focus on the stuffed animals." She paused, seeing her brother close the door without Antonio entering, "…No Antonio?"

“He wasn’t home. He’s not answering his phone either.” Muramasa shrugged. “He’s probably busy with work.”

"Well then he's missing out! I was planning on making one of his favorite things to eat for dinner."

“I’m sure he’ll come by if he gets free again.”

"I hope so." She sighed and moved to hug her brother. "Kaede's in her room working on homework. She's a bit distracted today so let's not interrupt her right away. Bunny, why don't you take Masa to the nursery and get to work while Mom and I hit the kitchen?"

“Yes, Ma’am.” Barnaby smirked at Kotetsu before leading Muramasa to the nursery.

Muramasa followed him and once they were in the nursery, he looked over the partially built baby furnisher and the pink curtains that were already hanging in the window.

"So, you are really having two more girls, hu?"

“Yep. It’s going to be a house of estrogen in here.” Barnaby chuckled slightly. “I’m okay with it though. I still love them all.”

"You still should have tried to put a boy in there. A boy would be nice in the family…"

“Sorry, couldn’t really control that part of it. That’s all mother nature’s part.”

"Yes, but once you realize that after the wedding—the only men in the family are the two in this room right now. The girls will outnumber us five to two."

“No one to continue on the Brooks name in our family, I guess.”

"Or the Kaburagi…" Muramasa sighed, "Did you know…Tomoya had taken Kotetsu's name when they married? He decided to shed his father's name…they hadn't had the greatest relationship because of Tomoya's NEXT powers. It's why Tomoya lived with his grandfather, and it's why Kaede doesn't know her other grandparents."

“Really? Interesting… I’ve never heard of that happening before.”

"What? The husband taking the wife's name, or a parent disowning a child for being a NEXT? The first is uncommon, but it can happen, and the second is sadly all too common…"

“The husband taking the wife’s name. That’s not something you see every day.” Barnaby sighed and nodded. “And sadly the second does happen too often. I’ve seen it in action. I hate it.”

Muramasa nodded and sighed, "…My mom…actually has a younger sister…but our aunt and her family are all anti-NEXTs so…we were disowned when it was discovered NEXT powers were in our family and Mom didn't abandon me…"

“Your mom was a brave woman for doing that. My parents loved NEXTs. They were so supportive of them, and they even helped them when they could.”

"My mom taught us that we are all human, even with our differences."

“And it’s true. NEXT powers or not, we’re all human. Everyone is unique.”

Muramasa nodded and picked up the instructions for the matching cribs, "Now let's see if we can get these baby cages together."

“Cages. Interesting choice of words,” Barnaby said with a smirk.

"Oh, you just wait. Kaede was an absolute monster when she learned how to run around on her own."

“I guess I’ll be getting two of those soon. But Kaede will be here to help out some too. Hopefully she’ll be able to keep the twins in line.”

"Who knows. I know that for a few years, at least, Kotetsu listened to me more than Mom…but then there were years where she was a total brat to me."

“We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.”

Muramasa grinned, "But they'll always be angels for their favorite Uncle!"

“Oh, sure they will. They’ll have a bit of me in them, remember. We didn’t exactly see eye to eye when we first met.”

"We still don't. And no, they'll be just like their sister. None of you." He smirked, teasingly.

“If they end up exactly like Kaede, I wouldn’t complain. But I expect you to control them, not antagonize them.” Barnaby rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Hey, my job as favorite Uncle is to spoil them rotten so they drive you and Kotetsu crazy. Sugar before bed and all that good stuff!"

“Please don’t. Getting them to bed will be hard enough already. Make them eat their good food first before you give them candy.”

"Not my job." He chuckled.

“You can at least encourage them.”

"Oh I will encourage them... to bug their daddy."

“Okay, you have to include their mom too. Not just Daddy.”

"I prefer annoying daddy." Muramasa smirked.

“You’re biased.” Barnaby sighed and looked out the window.

Kotetsu is my sister. You're the guy who stole her heart. I'll always favor my baby sister."

“I’m not the first to do so. Did you treat Tomoya like this?”

"Oh yes. He may have been like a brother to me, but that didn't stop me from teaching Kaede the most annoying songs to sing right before she went back to daddy."

“Great, so there’s that to look forward to as well.”

"You can count on it."

“Then I’ll make sure to get you back with annoying songs too.”

"You can try but I have experience."

“I’ll have Kotetsu to help me.”

"She wont get involved."

“How do you know? She might.”

"Because she had nothing to do with the rivalry between Tomoya and I when Kaede was little. She saw it as a game just between the three of us."

“Well, she is my fiancé so I think she’ll help me if I ask.”

"And she's my baby sister. She doesn't choose between her brother and her husband. If she helped you, she'd also help me."

Barnaby nodded silently. “Fair enough. Besides, I’d probably end up doing some of the things you’d do.”

Muramasa nodded and looked over the instructions before nodding, "Okay, got it. I just need you to hold the wooden pieces in place. I'll take care of the rest." He said, activating his powers and making the metal pieces float around to organize everything.

Before long, with Barnaby's help in holding up the wooden pieces, the magnetic NEXT had used his powers to screw everything together securely without use of any tools, and they had two identical cribs set up along the one wall. All they needed to do was place in the mattresses, then they would do the same to set up the changing table.

Soon the room was set up properly, or at least what was in the room to be set up. A few things still needed to be bought, such decorations and the like, but overall the room looked good and ready for the twins to arrive. Barnaby wiped his forehead with a sigh, content with the room. “Looks good in here. Thanks for your help.” He patted Muramasa on the shoulder briefly.

"Anything for Family—let's go see how Mom and Kotetsu are doing in the kitchen. I heard them arguing earlier so I'm guessing Mom tried to boot Kotetsu out to relax."

“Probably. She likes to be active still, even after I’ve told her to sit down and relax.” Barnaby shook his head as they headed out of the room and to the kitchen. “She’s going to throw her back out at this point. Again.”

"She almost hospitalized herself in her first pregnancy." Muramasa shook his head and sighed, "She just never listens."

“You would think she would after a while… But I guess not.” Barnaby shook his head. “I worry about her.”

"We all do." He shook his head as they stepped out into the hall, "Just promise you'll do what you can to prevent her from regretting doing too much."

“I promise I will. I’ll protect her with my whole being. Her, Kaede, and the twins.”

"I hope you realize that also means you need to protect yourself, hero."

“Of course. I’m not going to let down my guard for myself anytime soon. Especially with you not being a hero anymore.” Barnaby smirked.

Muramasa paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "…I've…been thinking of going back…"

“Really. Well, we’d all be happy to welcome you back. You were a great hero.”

"I'm torn. I want to be home with Mom in case she falls or gets hurt…but I also want to be here in the city helping people and where I can see Agnes more often… I can't move mom here because she loves her country home too much…"

“To be honest, whatever you decide, you’ll still be a hero. Once you become one, even if you retire, you’re still a hero. It’s impossible not to be once you leave.”

"I thought I just wanted to save Kotetsu…but…now I keep thinking of what more I could do…of that little boy I saved and how I influenced him to want to help people…"

“Being a hero is more than just helping people according to your own dreams. You help fulfill the dreams of others, people you don’t even know and who come from all walks of life. It’s a special thing, really.”

"Yes, but so is making sure Mom isn't alone…"

“In the end, it’s your decision.” Barnaby shrugged as they entered the kitchen.

Kotetsu was looking sour as she sat at the kitchen table, which was already set for the family of five while Anju hurried around the kitchen, finishing up all the dishes.

"Kicked out of your own kitchen, hu, little sis?" Muramasa smirked.

“She was doing too much and was straining her back,” Anju said. “So I told her to go relax.”

"I was just getting down the bake ware!" she pointed to the top cupboard where they were kept.  It was obviously too far above her reach and would require a step-stool or chair to reach.

“That’s way too high for you to reach, Kotetsu.” Barnaby slipped and arm around her and kissed her cheek. “You could have really hurt yourself.”

"I was fine, Bunny! I used a chair."

"You could have fallen." Muramasa shook his head. "You need to think before you act. You should have come and asked Barnaby or I to grab it for you."

"Well it's not my fault I'm so short!"

“Hey, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal to get upset about.” Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu and brushed some of her hair to the side.

"Obviously it is if I keep getting lectured…"

“Only because you’re pregnant. Once the twins are here, you can climb up on chairs all you want.”

"Now you're just mocking me…" she pouted as she slipped her arms around his middle, "Did you boys finish in the nursery?"

“Yes we did. With a little bit of teasing along the way.” Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s back as he spoke.

She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the backrub more than she would admit out loud. "Getting along better?"

“A little. At least we aren’t at each other’s throats every time we talk.”

"Someone go get Kaede, Dinner's ready." Anju said a moment later, carrying one of the dishes to the table.

Muramasa was quick to head to Kaede’s room and knock on her door, telling her dinner was ready. He returned with his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to leave pretty quick after dinner. I promised Agnes I’d visit her tonight before I went home.”

"You could have invited her over, you know." Kotetsu said, getting up to get drinks out of the refrigerator.

“I did, but she wasn’t interested. She mentioned she wasn’t feeling the greatest this morning.”

"Is this the same Agnes from Hero TV that always yells at Bunny and the heroes to make things more exciting?" Kotetsu asked as she poured the drinks and set them out.

“Yes, it is.” Muramasa said a little dreamily, a rather wide smile on his lips. “She’s the most amazing woman in the world.”

"Surely not more amazing than your amazing mother!" Anju cut in, jokingly.

“Okay… in terms of women I’ve dated, she’s the most amazing woman in the world.”

"That's better. A son's number one woman should always be his mother!"

"And sister is number two!" Kotetsu grinned, tapping him on the elbow as he slipped by her to claim a seat.

“If he has one,” Muramasa said with a smirk. “And, if he does have one and she is number two on the list, she has special treatment of being teased all the time. Especially little sisters.” He slapped her shoulder playfully.

"And what about your favorite three nieces?" Kaede asked, hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway.

“All three are third on my list.” Muramasa smiled at Kaede with an eyebrow raised.

"Good! Then I will sit by you." She said, skipping over to take the empty spot next to her uncle.

“Ah, good to know I’m liked enough to be sat by.” He chuckled and ruffled her hair a little.

"Well, you should feel special!" the girl huffed.

“I never said I didn’t.”

Anju chuckled, sitting down between Barnaby and Kaede, "Well, let's get eating before he's late for his date."

Muramasa ate quicker than the others, but still slow enough to have good conversations with everyone. As soon as he was done, however, he put his dishes in the sink, saying that he’d do all the dishes at another meal before he was out the door to head to Agnes’s place.

* * *

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

It took a moment longer than usual after Muramasa knocked on Agnes' door, but finally she opened it with a smile, though she was in her pajamas, robe, and had a tissue in hand that explained her red nose.

"Oh, Muramasa, sorry for the wait—please, come in."

“It’s okay, baby. I’d wait forever for you.” He smiled as he walked in, closing the door behind him. “Looks like you got a cold.”

She nodded and blew her nose, "Too many late nights and early mornings, I think…"

“You should try getting to bed at a decent time, then, and staying in bed.”

She smiled again. "Will you make sure I do that?"

“Of course I will. Now, off to bed!” He waved his hands at her to move her to the bedroom. “You need to sleep now. It’s the only way you’ll get over this cold.”

"Now? But you only just got here."

“And? You’re sick. You need to rest.”

"How about we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie first?"

“Only if you take a swig of medicine.”

"Medicine?"

“Yes. I’m not letting you watch a movie unless you take medicine.” Muramasa moved to the kitchen, looking for cold medicine to have her take.

"Who takes medicine for a cold?"

“Me… sometimes. It’ll at least help you with your nose. That is, if you have any cold medicine…”

"I normally just take a hot bath. The steam helps with my nose."

“Well, seeing as you don’t have any cold medicine,” he said as he turned to her, “would you like to take a bath?”

"Will you join me?" she asked before turning away to cough a few times.

“Only if you want me to and if you feel up to it.”

"Cuddle and a movie… cuddle and bubble bath…both are good options before we turn in for the night." She smiled.

“Either will work for me.” He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Well then, the bubble bath is under the sink. Get it started while I grab one of my tissue boxes."

Muramasa nodded with a smile and went off to fix up the bathtub. He made sure to add plenty of bubble bath, just the way Agnes liked it.

It didn't take long before Agnes joined him with a box of tissues and a few candles. She set them around the bathroom and lit them before removing her pajamas.

Muramasa watched her with loving eyes, helping her into the tub before he removed his own clothes and slipped in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mm, sorry if I give you my cold, but this is nice…" she hummed, sinking into the warm water and his embrace.

“I don’t care if I get your cold. I just care about you getting better.” He kissed her shoulder a couple times.

"You're so sweet." She rest her head back onto his shoulder and let her eyes close as she took in the moment, "I miss you when you're away…"

“I miss you as well…I’ve been thinking about becoming a hero again.”

She opened her eyes and shifted to look at him, "But you wanted to stay with your mother and look after her…you didn't want her to be alone."

“I know, and I still don’t want to leave her alone. Maybe I could just be part-time…”

"It's hard to juggle… Your mom is there, I am here…you can't be in both places at the same time. Even if you return part time you'll be traveling a lot…"

“Yeah, and that gets expensive.” Muramasa sighed heavily and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

She nodded, "You'd need to get another sponsor to at least cover the travel costs or the job…and companies are less likely to sponsor a part time hero…" she sighed and relaxed again, "If only your mother would be interested in moving to the city…"

"She likes it in the country. Besides it's healthier for her to stay out there too. Living here in the city won't be easier on her."

Agnes nodded, "It can be rough here…"

"I think it'll be too rough on her. Besides, she loves the country…plus it reminds her of my father to be out surrounded by nature. It's a comfort to her."

"And you can't take that away from her." She nodded in understanding.

"It might be better if I just stay with her for now."

Agnes nodded again, "Maybe I can visit you on my days off…"

"That would be nice." Muramasa kissed her neck gently.

"We'll figure things out." She promised before pulling away so she could cough a few times.

"We will..." He rubbed her back gently and sighed. "You know I love you so much..."

"I love you, too…"

“You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in years. And you’ve been so good to me too.”

"You're the one cuddling a sick girlfriend." She giggled.

“You still make me happy. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you now.”

"Having to beat off the women with a stick, I'm sure." She turned over to kiss his cheek.

“Are you kidding? I don’t have girls hanging off me all the time, unlike Barnaby.”

"Oh, sorry, I meant women. Of course little girls wouldn't be interested. They aren't mature enough to know a good man when they see one."

“Well you’re the first one in a while to think I’m worth sticking around for.”

"Then obviously they are idiots and I'm lucky."

“Oh they were idiots. Still are, wasting their lives away with guys who don’t love them.” He shook his head and sighed. “Considering what all I’ve gone through, I’d say I’m the lucky one.”

"Why? Have a bad ex?"

“Several. Three at least that I can remember clearly.”

"Idiots for ruining a good thing…"

"Yeah... They were all blondes too. Like platinum blonde."

"Either you have a type or I should be worried that I'm too blonde…"

"You don't need to worry. You're not too blonde at all. You're different. You're smart."

"And beautiful? Even with a red, runny nose?"

"Of course you're beautiful. Even when you're sick." Muramasa smiled and hugged her tight.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she rest against him, "…I'll rest a lot better tonight with you here…"

"I'll have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying here for the night. I didn't originally plan to, but things changed."

Agnes smiled, "I think she knew before you did, but yes, calling her to let her know would be nice of you."

"Mothers have the habit of knowing things before their kids do."

"Most parents do." She agreed.

Muramasa smiled and hugged Agnes. “I’ll call Mom once you’re in bed. I don’t want you staying up any more than you have to.”

"I'll still probably wait until I can use you as a body pillow." She chuckled.

“Well, I’m going to make you be in bed. And hopefully you’ll be asleep by the time I get back in the room. You do need a lot of rest, Agnes.”

"The call won't be long, I know it won't."

“Maybe I’ll intentionally make it long.”

"Don't be mean, I'm your girlfriend!" Agnes scolded.

“I’m just playing with you.” Muramasa chuckled and kissed her neck.

She sighed and relaxed in his arms again, letting her eyes close to rest.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence as they relaxed. Muramasa played with Agnes’s hair a little, and he ended up just hugging her close with his arms around her waist.

“Water’s getting cold,” He said after a while, moving to stand up. “We should get you into bed now.”

"…Yeah…" She muttered, lifting her head and letting him help her up and out of the tub before she grabbed their towels.

Muramasa helped her keep her balance as she dried off, then he dried himself off while she got dressed. They made their way to the bedroom once Muramasa at least had pants on, and he helped her get into the bed and under the covers before he grabbed his phone to call his mother. “Now, you actually try to sleep, okay? No waiting for me.”

"No promises." She smirked, laying down into her pillow, "But hurry, just in case."

“I’ll try my best.” He kissed her cheek, then he left the room, closing the door and leaving it open just a crack.

She sighed and smiled, closing her eyes while she waited for him to get back.

Muramasa scrolled through his contacts on his phone until he located the number for Kotetsu and Barnaby’s place. He dialed the number and waited for an answer while he moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hello?" Kotetsu's voice answered.

“Hey Kotetsu, it’s Masa. Is mom there?”

"Yeah, she's  settling down in Kaede's room for the night, hold on." She said, followed by the sound of soft knocking on a door, and the door opening. A few mutterings later, Anju's voice replaced Kotetsu's.

"Masa?"

“Hey, Mom. Just letting you know that I’m staying at Agnes’s place tonight. She’s got a bad cold, and she insisted that I stayed with her tonight.”

"Oh, I thought you were staying there, anyway." The woman chuckled, "Well, I hope she feels better, and maybe you should make her a nice cup of tea in the morning."

“I plan to. She took a relaxing bath before I sent her to bed. Hopefully she’ll be asleep by the time I get back into the bedroom.” He glanced behind him at the bedroom door with a smile.

"You're a good man…just like your father." His mother approved. "But you need to bring her home to meet the family soon. I want to meet the woman who has captured my baby boy's heart at last."

"Someday when she's not sick." Muramasa chuckled. "But soon, yes."

"Good. Now you go make sure she's getting the sleep she needs. I'll see you tomorrow when we go back home."

"Sounds good. Sleep well, Mom. Love you."

"I love you too. Behave yourself." She said before hanging up.

Muramasa sat on the couch in silence for a bit before he got up and returned to the bedroom. He entered slowly and quietly, in case Agnes was asleep, then he crawled into the bed.

Agnes sighed and adjusted automatically, moving into his arms, "Slow." She muttered, sleepily.

"Slow?" Muramasa held Agnes tight, though careful not to get too close to her face.

"You were slow…" she hummed, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

"I had hoped it would give you enough time to fall asleep. Looks like I was wrong." He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I wanted you here. Now go to sleep so I can." She kissed his cheek and settled in, drifting off quickly.

Muramasa smiled as he watched Agnes fall asleep, and he was quick to follow her to the land of sleep and dreams. Thankfully, they were all good dreams for him.

* * *

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense." Hard green eyes narrowed as they studied the man sitting across from him at the high-end restaurant they shared a table at. His voice was low so no ears could overhear. "Why not just be rid of him altogether? He's a threat to everything we've worked for. This isn't a game, and he's a dangerous pawn to want to cling to. Why sacrifice everything to keep one hero under your thumb? We can make it look like an accident, and no one would be the wiser."

“I do not want him dead.” Maverick glared at the younger man before him, his glasses glaring a little from the overhead light. “You are not to kill him. Injure him if you must, but do not kill.”

"Why keep him? What real use is he, anyway? He'll only get in the way, and you'll wish we had finished him off!"

“I need him alive, boy. He’s still part of my bigger plan. You lay a murdering hand on him, and you will regret the day you did it.”

Teeth clenched together, "Tch. You'll regret it. Heroes don't make good pets. He'll bite the hand that feeds him, mark my words." A brown hand lifted a delicate champagne glass to his lips.

“He won’t suspect a thing from me. Quit worry about what he may do if he finds out. The chance is very low.”

"Don't come crying to me if he does get out of control. I still say we should kill him, but I'll keep him busy until then."

“You will not kill him unless I give you permission to, understood?” Maverick leaned forward menacingly.

"I just said I'll keep him busy. Hopefully you're right and that'll be enough until whatever your plans are for this hero toy of yours. But I doubt it."

“Do not doubt me. I can wipe you out quicker than you can blink, so don’t underestimate what I have planned.” He leaned back against the seat again and took a drink out of his glass.

"Hey, you're the boss. It's none of my business if you choose to take huge risks. I just do as ordered, right? Send him my way, I'll make sure he won't be killed…but I can't promise I won't make him hurt."

“Make him hurt. He needs to be taught a lesson…”

Lips cracked into a cruel smile, "Count on it."

"Just... Don't get carried away."

"He won't die." The man shrugged, taking a bite off his fork, "And he'll be whole enough for when you need him."

"Whole enough... I trust you will leave him with the ability to walk still."

"What kind of man do you take me for? Just because I think he's better off dead, doesn't mean I'll make him physically better off dead."

"I take you as a man who will listen to me and do as I say. The first time."

Green eyes rolled, "How many times do I have to say that he won't be killed on my watch?" The man paused, "What of those in his life? The ones he cares about most. Are they free-game?"

Maverick paused, contemplating what the man in front of him had asked. "Not yet. I have no plans for them, but I would like to keep them in mind. Don't hurt them. Only him."

The man nodded, "I won't lure them into a trap, then…yet."

"Good." Maverick looked at his watch. "Are you ready?"

The man finished off his last bite of food and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Then get going. I want this to be on time."

The man rolled his eyes and tipped back the last of his drink. "Thanks for dinner." He smirked, standing up. "Send the hero my way and I'll take care of the rest."

Maverick smirked and chuckled. "Of course, Tony."

Antonio smirked and turned, leaving without further words, his hands stuck in his front pockets, and a still-healing tattoo of a snake eating its own tail hidden under his shirt sleeve.

 

* * *

 

"Has anyone seen Rock Bison?" Nathan asked, walking into the hero's workout room looking miffed. "He and I were supposed to meet for a photoshoot for the cover of Hero's Monthly this morning, and he stood me up! Do you know how hard it is to pose properly with an empty suit? We couldn't find anyone even close to his size to fit into that mountain of a suit to help pose things!"

"He hasn't been here at all. Ivan and I have been here all morning." Karina said, stepping down from a treadmill.

"I overheard Kotetsu on the phone the other day, it sounded like he was going to go over and help Barnaby with the baby's room. Maybe they know where he is." Ivan suggested.

"That should be the top priority when they walk in." Karina took a sip of water from her water bottle. "I'm worried about Bison. He was having issues recently with Barnaby being with Kotetsu."

"Yeah, even if he knows the truth now, he's still in love with her...and jealous of him." Nathan sighed.

“It’s so weird… He didn’t used to be jealous of Barnaby,” Pao-Lin spoke up as she walked over to the talking heroes.

"No, but he missed his chance, so he can't complain. Besides, she and Barnaby are too cute together."  Nathan swooned, swaying his hips.

“They really are,” Ivan said quietly. “They deserve to be happy and not worry about Bison...”

"Should one of us call them to ask if they know where Bison is? I mean, With Kotetsu pregnant, Barnaby doesn't always come here to work out." Pao-Lin said.

"They were on their way here, weren't they?" Karina asked. "We can just wait to ask them when they get here. Kotetsu did want to see us all again, didn't she?"

"Oh, she did, didn't she?"

"Honestly I think Kotetsu should just stay home at this point, but that's not my decision." Karina shrugged, taking a drink of her water.

"Well, it's lonely at home all alone with Bunny at work and Kaede at school!" Kotetsu's voice cut in as she hobbled through the door with Barnaby supporting her until they reached a place for her to sit comfortably. "No one visits me during the day."

"It keeps you safer," Barnaby countered as he helped her sit.

"Please, the only threat I am under right now is my own stubbornness to get up and do things for myself.  Therefore, you should be happy I want to be around people who can do those things for me and I won't end up hurting myself while home alone."

"I am happy for you! I'm just saying that with the events of the past, and with your current condition, you're safer being at home alone than you would being here alone." Barnaby crouched down and kissed Kotetsu's forehead.

"I disagree. I am much safer surrounded by you heroes."

Karina rushed over to Kotetsu, as did the other heroes, in curiosity. "Finally, you're here. Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, Kotetsu didn't know what she wanted to wear," Barnaby said. "And traffic was terrible getting here."

"The dress I wanted to wear is off to dry cleaning." Kotetsu insisted, then she smiled at Karina, "What's going on?"

Karina fiddled with her shirt a little. "Well we were curious if you two knew where Bison was. He's been missing all day."

"No...he didn't show up with my brother and mother last night. We figured he just wanted a nice quiet evening at home with a drink or something." Kotetsu shrugged.

"Weird... Well, he had a photoshoot with Fire Emblem this morning and never showed up. So we wondered if you knew anything about him."

"That—doesn't sound like Antonio…he doesn't just skip out on work stuff. He even stopped going out with me like he used to back before I knew he was a hero because he knew he had to be ready for his job… Here, I'll call him." She said, fishing her phone out of her purse and scrolling to find Bison's number.

"Don't bother, we tried that already. He's not answering." Karina sighed and looked across the room with an annoyed expression.

"But I've been his friend since we were kids." Kotetsu insisted, pressing the call button and holding her phone to her ear as she leaned back in her seat and rest a hand upon her belly.

"Whatever, but I doubt you'll get an answer."

"It's not like he's mad at me for being with Bunny. He finally understands the truth now. If anything, he's upset he missed his chance—it went to voice mail?"

“Told you,” Karina muttered.

“I wouldn’t get too worried, honestly,” Barnaby said. “We’re all busy heroes. Things come up that we have to be away for a while.”

"…You may be right." She sighed, "But he never ignores my calls, even when he thought I was cheating on him, he answered…"

“He could have his phone on silent,” Barnaby suggested.

"Still feels off…" Kotetsu pouted, opening a bottle of water to take a sip.

“We can try going by his place after we’re done here. Maybe he’s home and just… over slept or something. I know you’ve done that a couple times.”

"Yes, but I'm not a hero."

“You’re pregnant though.” Barnaby smirked and tapped Kotetsu’s nose.

"All the more reason to let me sleep in." She smirked back. "I need to save up my energy to carry your children into this world!"

“You’ve done it before, so I have no doubt you’ll have trouble this time.” Barnaby stroked Kotetsu’s hair a little with a smile. “I’m going to get changed and start my workout.”

"Twins are double what being pregnant was like with Kaede…" Kotetsu muttered, watching him walk away to get changed.

Karina sat down beside Kotetsu, sighing a little and crossing her arms. “I just hope Bison is okay… I don’t want him hurting you or Barnaby.”

"I have more faith in him than that. I know he won't hurt any of us. But I wish I knew why his memories just changed like they had."

“Someone had to have messed with him. There’s no way he would just change his memories on his own… unless he knocked his head on something, and in that case, this shouldn’t be going on this long.”

Kotetsu shook her head and sighed before pulling out a tin from her purse and opening it with a smile, "Cookie? My mom made them."

Karina smiled as well, taking one of the cookies. “Thanks. Your mom makes the best cookies.” The girl gladly ate the cookie, forgetting about her usual, tough diet that she was always on.

Kotetsu smiled and munched on one of her own as she held the tin out towards the other heroes to help themselves to a treat. "Yeah, she really does."

“I think we should all have a party at your mom’s house,” Pao-Lin said through a mouthful of cookie. “I think it would be a blast!”

"It would have to wait until between seasons of Hero TV." She chuckled.

“And after the babies are born,” Barnaby called out from the door to the locker room, now in his workout clothes.

"Silly little Bunny, my due date is before the season end."

"I know. That's why I said it." Barnaby smiled and moved off to the far end of the room.

"Didn't sound that way." Kotetsu teased back.

"Are you excited?" Nathan asked Kotetsu. "About the babies, I mean."

"More than you can imagine. I can't wait to meet them, to see Kaede hold her baby sisters, for Bunny to get that new dad look in his eyes."

"And how is Handsome holding up with the due date getting closer?"

"He plays it strong, but," she lowered her voice, "I'm sure he's super nervous."

"I don't doubt it," Ivan spoke up. "Even now you can tell he's not like his normal self. His movements are more rigid than usual."

"It's common. Tomoya and I were both nervous as Kaede got closer to being born, and even now I'm a little nervous about having babies again. Kaede grew up so fast, and I'm now used to being mom to an older child, not newborns. Bunny is completely new to it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Sweetie," Nathan said with a smile. "Your mother instincts will kick back in to take care of the twins. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, "Bunny will, too. He just doesn't know it yet. He has to discover it for himself."

"He'll be a great father. Have you seen how passionate he is about going to the orphanage and taking care of the kids? He loves them, and he's going to love the twins just as much."

"The orphanage? Is that where he goes?" Kotetsu looked over at Barnaby. The man always took a mystery appointment he never had written down in his schedule, so she didn't know anything about it other than he ducked out for an hour or two each week.

"You didn't know where he was going? Goodness, that boy needs to communicate better." Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"No, I didn't… I assumed he just wanted some alone time…like go visit his parents, or something…" she gave a soft smile at her future husband, "…Bunny has such a caring heart…"

"I honestly thought he was a huge jerk when he first came here," Karina said. "But now I see that there's a lot more to him."

"I wonder why he never told me…"

"Perhaps it was too personal to him. To be with the kids and give them the happiness that he did the get to know much."

"But—" Kotetsu sighed and shook her head, deciding she wouldn't press the subject at all with Barnaby. She relaxed, taking another bite of her cookie.

“We all have things we don’t like to share, including from our partners. It’s just a normal part of life.” Nathan smiled at Kotetsu. “In time, I’m sure he will tell you all about it, but only when he wants to.”

Kotetsu nodded, I get it, but this just seems like such a kind hearted thing… It would only make me love him more."

“You’ll just have to wait until he wants to talk about it, I guess. You are getting married soon, right?”

Kotetsu blushed, "The date isn't set yet, but…yeah."

“Even if he doesn’t tell you before then, he has to at some point after. Communication is key, after all.”

"And so is trust—Ow!" Kotetsu gasped, rubbing the side of her belly where one of the twins kicked.

Barnaby turned his head towards Kotetsu quickly. “You okay?”

"Yeah, one of the girls are just getting rowdy in there. Definitely got Daddy's legs."

“Well hopefully she goes back to sleep.” The blond went back to his workout with a smile.

“You two are the happiest couple I think I’ve ever seen,” Nathan said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, it's hard to not be happy in our situation." Kotetsu giggled.

“I should have to agree. Engaged with twins on the way, there isn’t a reason not to be happy.”

"Don't forget living together with my first baby girl."

Nathan put his hands on his hips as he looked over at Barnaby. “It’s a miracle he’s changed this way. He used to not think very highly of us, and now we’re his best friends. Funny how that all works…”

"He's come a long way in the social aspect of his life." She nodded.

“You’re a very lucky woman. And Barnaby is a lucky man too.”

"I never expected to be lucky enough to love like this twice."

“Handsome is a keeper, that’s for sure.” Nathan smiled at Kotetsu before wandering off to continue his own workout, and slowly the other heroes did the same until Karina was the only one left, sitting next to Kotetsu while watching everyone else.

“You know, I never thought I’d be this worried about a hero… but I really wonder if Bison is okay. Something just… isn’t settling right with me.” The girl sighed and glanced up at Kotetsu.

"…Me either…" Kotetsu admitted, "He's _always_ reliable. He _always_ answers my calls…I'm really tempted to drop by his apartment to check on him…"

“Do you think something bad might have happened to him? Like he was injured and left alone in an alley somewhere?”

"Possible…even heroes can be in need of saving sometimes…he could have been—mugged or something."

“I mean, I hope not, but I can’t help but think the worst has happened.”

"Let's go check on him." Kotetsu said, taking the girl's hand.

“Right now? But what if I get a call? What if something happens to you and I can’t help?” Karina stood up quickly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh don't worry about me, Rose, I'm not helpless."

"But something still could happen..."

"Something could happen with us sitting here, too. Come on, I'll treat you to a nice cup of tea—or coffee if you prefer."

Karina sighed. “Tea sounds nice…”

"Kotetsu smiled and maneuvered herself to her feet, "Come on, dear."

The girl followed Kotetsu with her worried expression still on her face. Never had a hero’s absence affected her as much as this, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Antonio was in trouble. Not that he was hurt, but that something terrible had happened to him. Ever since he first started acting like he was with Kotetsu, he had seemed different somehow, like he wasn’t in his right mind at all, that his old self had been taken over by someone pretending to be Antonio.

Kotetsu mentioned to Barnaby as they passed by him that they were going to go get some tea so that he wouldn't worry, then she and Karina walked down to a coffee house down the road to get their teas before hailing a taxi, heading to Antonio's apartment building.

“What are we going to do if he isn’t home? Call the police?” Karina took a sip of her tea as she glanced at Kotetsu with her question.

"I'll try calling him again, and if still nothing, we'll head back and talk to the other heroes about it." Kotetsu shrugged as they stepped onto the lift to take them to Antonio's floor. He was only on the second floor, but Kotetsu didn't want to take the stairs in her condition. "We want to be sure before we file a missing person's report."

The elevator chimed and opened its doors, letting the women step off and walk down the hall to Antonio's door. Kotetsu had a spare key, but she chose to be polite and first try knocking.

There was no answer, not even any sort of sound coming from the other side of the door. It set Karina’s nerves on end out of fear rather her normal agitation. “I really don’t like this…”

Kotetsu sighed and pulled out her keys, fitting the correct one into the lock and turning it. "Antonio! If you're home, Rose and I are coming in." she called out as she opened the door and stepped in.

The apartment was dark and cold, giving off the feeling that no one had entered it in days. Beer cans littered the floor, and Kotetsu's missing family photos of herself and Kaede lay across the coffee table.

"…Antonio..?"

The apartment was silent, not even the kitchen appliances making any noise. It gave of an eerie feeling like that of a scene in a horror movie. Karina half expected for someone in a mask to jump out at them and kill them. She swallowed hard and pushed the thought out of her head.

“We should go back. I don’t like it here.”

"One minute, I need to make sure he isn't here passed out or anything." Kotetsu said, stepping over discarded cans and bottles to poke her head into the small kitchen. Nothing. Then she made her way to the bedroom and looked in. Again, nothing. All that was left was the bathroom.

Reluctantly, Karina followed Kotetsu. Even if she was scared of something happening, she was the only, presumably, hero in the apartment, therefore she was charged with protecting Kotetsu from any danger. What danger there was, Karina didn’t want to think about it.

Kotetsu knocked on the door before opening it, standing in Karina's way—just in case the man was exposed.

Nothing.

She sighed and nodded, "He isn't here."

“Then let’s get the hell out of here. I don’t like it. Something is really off.” Karina wrapped her arms around herself as her expression turned more serious.

"Yeah, let's get back to the others." Kotetsu agreed.

Karina shivered once they were out of the apartment. “Doesn’t a man know to keep his home warm? It was freezing in there!”

"I don't think he's been home at all for days, Rose."

“He could have had at least a little heat running…” The girl huffed, her usual attitude coming back in full swing. “Whatever, he’s not here, and he’s not answering his phone. We should probably file a missing person report, no matter what we heroes decide. We have a missing person, and he needs to be searched for immediately.”

Kotetsu nodded and sighed, "What did you get yourself into, Antonio?"

“Come on, let’s go to the police station.” Karina pulled Kotetsu away from Antonio’s apartment, her hear racing in her chest because she just had a feeling… If they stayed there any longer, something might happen to them that Karina was not entirely ready to take on by herself.

"I can only move so fast."

“I know, but I feel like we’re being watched, and I don’t exactly like it.” Karina glanced around her nervously.

"Nosey neighbors." She shrugged, sipping her tea, "Go on and get us a taxi, I will call Bunny to let him know where we are going."

“…Okay, but don’t get kidnapped again or something, okay?” Karina ran off to go call a taxi, nervous about leaving Kotetsu by herself for even a little bit.

Kotetsu followed at her own pace, calling Barnaby's number and holding her phone to her ear.

When Barnaby answered, he sounded a little out of breath. “Hey, did you find him?”

"No, it looks like he hasn't been home in days…we are going to file a missing persons report."

“Hmm… I wonder exactly how long he’s been away. Get that report made as soon as you can. And be careful, okay?”

"You know I will. I have the twins with me, after all." She chuckled, stepping out of the building and hurrying over to where Karina had a cab waiting for them.

“I know. I love you, and good luck on the report.”

"I love you too, Bunny. Rose and I will be back soon after we finish up at the police station. We are getting into the taxi now." She smiled before hanging up and buckling herself in.

“To the police station, please,” Karina said to the cab driver, buckling herself in.

The driver nodded and pulled out onto the road, maneuvering them through traffic.

Kotetsu sighed and glanced over at Karina, "Are you okay, Rose?"

“Yeah… I guess.” She shrugged as she leaned against the window.

Kotetsu leaned over, placing her hand on the top of Karina's head, "Hey, I'm sure we'll find him, alright?"

“I know we’ll find him, I’m just worried about what state we’ll find him in.”

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. It's hard to take that stubborn cow down." Kotetsu laughed, trying to lighten the mood for the younger girl.

Karina glanced over at Kotetsu with a serious look, then she looked back out the window. “I hope you’re right, Kotetsu…”

"I grew up with him, I'm sure of it."

"Honestly I'm more worried about Bison being manipulated rather than taken down." Karina shook her head and looked back at Kotetsu.

"Manipulated?"

"I don't know. Like you know he's never acted this way before, then suddenly he's being strange."

"Many things could account for that. Maybe he's going through a mid-life crisis. It'd explain the things like how he saw Kaede and I as his family—a wife and daughter. Maybe it just hit him how lonely he is, and that his younger days are behind him, so he grasped at a fantasy."

“But he really believed that you belonged to him, Kotetsu. I wouldn’t call that trying to cope with being lonely. I call that messed up and totally wrong. Either he needs to be taught a lesson, or he needs to be rescued.”

"Sometimes people lose track of fantasy and reality, Rose. They need help, but not necessarily rescued or taught a lesson."

“He needs both, in my opinion,” Karina mumbled.

Kotetsu gave her a small smile, "He's still my best friend. I'm not going to hold it against him; his slip out of reality." The taxi pulled over to the curb outside the police station and Kotetsu quickly paid the driver his due before getting out and waiting for Karina to join her.

“I do worry about him because he’s a fellow hero, and a hero’s decent into madness isn’t something we really need right now. Especially not after all we’ve been through with you.” Karina looks more serious than usual, more like an adult who knew what was important and less like a teen pop star who had fans drooling all over her in every waking moment.

"I'm not a hero, I was a missing citizen you heroes happened to know personally, and I doubt that old cow is going mad. Though I do feel like maybe he's in need of a nice vacation…"

"That's for sure. We all need a vacation, to be honest." Karina sighed as they climbed the steps leading up to the police station. "For now though, we have a job to do, including you."

Kotetsu nodded, holding onto the railing to help herself up the steps. "Let's report our missing cow."

* * *

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Barnaby had many things on his mind recently. Antonio’s behavior and disappearance, Maverick in general, focusing on work, wondering if Trey would ever escape prison again, but most importantly if Kotetsu was doing alright. He honestly worried about her too much, but he never noticed it. He was too occupied with being worried.

With a sigh, Barnaby leaned against Kotetsu on their couch, his hand grabbing hers and squeezing it gently. He was constantly nervous about her, and it was starting to bleed into his hero work, making him sloppy and unfocused.

"You got hurt again today…" Kotetsu hummed, running her fingers through his soft hair, "Really, you make me worry about you every time Hero TV comes on and I'm stuck here watching from the couch."

“I can’t help that I’m just as worried for you. I should just see if I can apply for maternity leave soon…” He shook his head, curling up into Kotetsu slightly.

"They don't normally give that to new fathers." Kotetsu giggled, "And I'm fine. I'm here at home comfortable with my phone within reach at all times should my water break."

“I don’t like you being here by yourself though. It makes me nervous. I don’t want something happening to you when no one is around.”

"Bunny, I'll be fine. We still have a week before my due date, and my mom is planning on coming out to help out around here. Plus Kaede comes right home after school."

“But what about all the other times of the day? You’re alone for most of the day, and it makes me uneasy.” Barnaby sighed and moved his hand to her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Won't be a problem after Mom gets here." Kotetsu shrugged.

“What if something bad happens before she gets here? What if even your water breaks?”

"I'll call for the doctor. We've been over this a hundred times. The twins and I will be fine."

“I know, I know… I can’t help but worry though. I don’t want to lose you.”

"I know." She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

He caught her lips with his and kissed her gently. “I love you, Kotetsu. Far too much.”

"Good thing too, little Bunny…we have two new bunnies on the way."

“Think you can handle two more little bunnies? I would think just one is a handful already.” He chuckled lightly.

"I handled one little tiger cub, what's two little bunnies in comparison?" she joked.

“A lot, actually.” Barnaby shook his head with a smile.

"Oh? Were you a handful as a child, Bunny?"

“I wouldn’t know. Maybe I was. I loved pretty much everything as a kid.”

"Well, remember, two of them but two of us, too." She chuckled.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t be trouble when they’re older. They could end up just like you.”

"Me? I'm a delight."

“You can be, I guess,” Barnaby said sarcastically.

"Rude." Kotetsu said, messing Barnaby's curls with both hands.

“Just speaking the truth.” He half-heartedly tried to pull away from Kotetsu’s assault on his curls.

"Well be nicer about it, or else I'll…I'll cut you off from kisses until the twins are born!"

“That’s hardly fair! Why do I get punished for telling the truth?”

"For being rude." She grinned.

“Oh, whatever.” Barnaby chuckled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. “Hopefully the kids like you because you’re a pain sometimes.”

"What did I just say about you being rude?"

“Sorry. I’ll try not to be rude until the twins are here.”

"Or how about ever?" she tapped his cheek.

“I guess I can see about that. For now though, just until the twins are born.”

Kotetsu rolled her eyes, "Fine, but also for now…you should go get us a nice snack and put on some tea."

“Okay. Any preference for the tea,” Barnaby asked as he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Something relaxing, but I'm not feeling picky right now."

Of course, Barnaby picked the same type of tea Kotetsu had been drinking in the last few months of her pregnancy. She had been a little on the unpleasant side when she had to drink a different tea, and Barnaby was not willing to make the same mistake twice, or even in this case, five times.

He returned with her tea and a few cookies to share between the two of them. They weren’t the best in the world, as store bought cookies were never the best compared to homemade ones, but they were a decent snack for the two of them as they sat on the couch and snuggled.

“You know, we should make some good cookies sometime. Like gooey, warm, chocolate chip cookies. Those are always the best.”

"Ask Kaede to help you. I can't bake at all." Kotetsu laughed, "But I can help you eat them."

“I know you can at least do that part. I wonder if your mom has some recipes she’d be willing to let me try out.” He shrugged, taking a sip from Kotetsu’s tea.

"You can ask…you are almost family after all. Just need to make it official."

"Just one more step to make it official..."

Kotetsu hummed happily, "Soon."

"We haven't really talked about our wedding much, have we? I know we've been busy, but still."

"We should start planning it more…" Kotetsu agreed with a sigh, "After all, we did already contact a venue about setting a date and are waiting to hear back… Oh! And I wanted to ask you…if you'd mind it if I wore my old wedding dress from my wedding to Tomoya…or of I should look for a new one…"

“You can wear your old one. I won’t mind. Plus it’ll show you still have your love for Tomoya. In fact, I’d be honored if you wear that dress.” Barnaby hugged Kotetsu tight.

"Bunny!" She set down her tea and pulled him into a hug with a wide smile, "Thank you."

“I don’t want you to get too distracted wearing that dress, okay? Make some room for me at the altar too.” He chuckled lightly as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll get a new vale just for you, then, to remind me." She smiled.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you forgetting about me on our big day together.”

"Never. Kaede as my maid of honor, the twins as the flower girls…and you as my handsome groom."

“I’m think of making your brother the man of honor. Would that be okay?”

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like he's set on killing you or anything."

“I know. I just… well, I wanted someone other than Antonio. I know he’s your best friend, but…” Barnaby shook his head, chewing on his lip in mild frustration.

"He's my best friend, not yours. And with how jealous he has been lately, it's understandable…" she sighed, looking out towards the window, "…I sure hope he's okay, wherever he is…"

“I’ll admit, I am worried about him, no matter how much of an ass he’s been recently. I am worried about how long the police are taking to find any evidence of what even happened to him.”

"They started out with no leads, and still have no leads…" she shook her head, "If I wasn't pregnant I'd try to help, but…"

“He wouldn’t just leave without warning, would he? He left everything at home.”

She shook her head, "No, I know he wouldn't. He's not a man to give up when things get tough. He may take a day or two to himself, but never this long… I'm starting to fear that he really is in trouble…"

“… Or dead,” Barnaby said quietly.

"No, no, no! Don't suggest that!"

“Kotetsu, it can’t be ruled out until he’s found. I know you don’t want to think about it, but it’s a very real possibility, and we have to be prepared.”

"But if you start saying it, it might come true!"

“I’m just going to mention it this one time. But you shouldn’t put it completely out of your mind.” Barnaby sighed and stood up, a grim expression taking over his usually handsome features. Now he just looked weary and worried.

"No, he needs to be found alive. He needs to be there at the wedding."

The blond said nothing, only turning slightly to look at Kotetsu, then moving towards the window to look out over the city.

“The police alone aren’t going to get this done,” Barnaby said after a few minutes of silence. “We need the heroes to start getting involved.”

"I thought the sponsors turned that idea down, telling you heroes to not get involved…" Kotetsu said, struggling to her feet and padding over to stand next to Barnaby at the large window overlooking the city.

“I don’t care what the sponsors say; our friend is out there and in need of help. We are the protectors of this city. We are not going to sit on the sideline anymore while we watch the police run around like headless chickens trying to get a lead.”

"Bunny…" She slipped her arms around him, "Whatever you do, I support you. But just try to be here when I go into labor."

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss the birth of my kids.” Barnaby smiled and held Kotetsu close.

"Good. They'll want to meet their daddy right away."

“I’ll want to meet them right away too. Maybe I can convince Lloyds to let me have like a month off or something.”

"You can only try asking him." She shrugged.

“Yep. Don’t know how forgiving he’ll be. Hopefully he’ll understand our situation.” Barnaby sighed and resting his chin on Kotetsu’s shoulder.

"He's a family man, himself. I saw him out with his wife and kids once. He might understand and at least give you a week off or s—"

Kotetsu cut off with a small surprised gasp as a faint pop sounded, like she had cracked her back or knuckles, followed by the feeling of warm wetness running down her legs. Her eyes widened as she was left speechless.

“Kotetsu? You okay?” Barnaby turned to look Kotetsu in the face, a worried expression complementing his words.

Kotetsu's mouth hung open slightly a moment before she whispered, "I—I think my water just broke…"

“…What?” Instantly, Barnaby’s mind went into panic mode. He remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming nonstop.

Kotetsu looked down at the puddle forming at her bare feet, "E-either that or my back cracked and I wet myself…but I didn't have the urge to go at all, so…" She looked back up in a strangely calm manor, "…Maybe you should get me to the hospital, Hero…"

“Okay, okay! Uh… Keys, need my keys…” He ran off to the bedroom and returned shortly with his keys in hand and the internal panic spreading to his face. “Anything you want before we go? A towel or something?”

"Unless you want a mess in your car." She nodded, not moving from the spot by the window. "Oh! Leave Kaede a note!"

“Okay…” Off he went again, this time to grab a towel and to write Kaede a note telling her what had happened. When he returned again, he was trying to put on a smile to hide his panic. “Okay let’s go have some babies!”

Kotetsu nodded, letting Barnaby pick her up to rush out to the car.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to the hospital, Kotetsu was starting to feel small contractions, and was breathing hard as she was rushed into a birthing room and Barnaby was left to check her in and handle the paperwork before joining her.

Barnaby’s driving had not been the best it usually was on the way to the hospital, and once they got there, his handwriting wasn’t either. Nerves had gotten the better of him for sure, and he wasn’t even the one who was going to be birthing his children. Honestly, he worried too much sometimes.

Finally, Barnaby was able to join Kotetsu, sighing as he entered the room. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Kotetsu was laying upon a hospital bed with a nurse next to her, holding her hand as they waited. The nurse looked up at the father-to-be and smiled, "Both mother and babies are doing fine. We are just waiting for things to progress further before the doctor gets called in to birth the little ones. Come in and take her hand."

Kotetsu then gave a small chuckle, "Sorry if I squeeze your hand too hard later."

“No worries. It’ll all be worth it.” Barnaby smiled as he took Kotetsu’s hand, still shaking a little out of nervousness.

"You're shaking. Having sympathy pains, Little Bunny?" Kotetsu chuckled.

"I'm nervous, that's all."

"About being a dad?" she smiled before sucking in a breath as another contraction hit her.

"That and everything else. I'm worried something will go wrong."

"Don't think like that. The twins and I will be fine. I have done this before, remember?"

"Yeah, I know..." Barnaby sighed and squeezed Kotetsu's hand tight.

"You have nothing to worry about." She reassured him, kissing his knuckles.

"I know. Everyone here knows what they're doing. I shouldn't worry about a thing."

"That' right. Your job is just to stand here holding my hand and coaching me through my job of breathing, pushing, and crying."

“At least you’ve done this before. You know all what’s going on, while I have no clue what to do other than panic slightly and ramble on with my talking to distract myself.” Barnaby shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, based on last time I know I yelled at Tomoya that it was all his fault and that I hated him…all words caused from the pain. So you can expect that from me, most likely. Just ignore anything mean I say, I don't mean it. Just keep reminding me to breathe and push."

"Seems easy enough for me to do. Considering I don't pass out or something."

"Just don't look at what the doctor is looking at and you should be fine, there." Kotetsu shrugged, "It is a messy thing, after a—ow—ahh…"

"Your contractions are starting to get closer together." The nurse observed.

Barnaby shuddered. "Don't have to remind me how messy it is. No thanks to sex education back in middle school."

"At least you aren't the mommy, then." Kotetsu smiled through her pain.

 

* * *

 

Kaede unlocked the door and pushed it open, confused as to why it was locked. "Hey mom! I'm back. I brought a friend with me." She called out as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag onto the couch.

"Make yourself at home, I'll go get some hot chocolate heating up for us." She smiled at Adam who had followed her inside, "My mom is probably laying down in her room."

Adam smiled as he watched Kaede. “I wouldn’t blame her. She needs a lot of rest with her condition.” He dropped his bag by the door and also removed his shoes, looking around the home for the first time.

The room was mostly clean and organized, two cups of half-drank tea sitting on the coffee table between the couch and a huge TV screen that took up most of the wall. Over by the large windows there seemed to be a dark spot on the white carpeting, as if it were wet.

Squinting at the spot, Adam didn’t let his mind dwell on it much as he made his way to the kitchen. “How’s that hot chocolate coming?”

"It's coming. Looks like we have a few of Grandma's cookies left that somehow survived my Mom's cravings, would you like some?"

“I guess I’ll take one.” He smiled at her as he took a seat at the island.

Kaede smiled and handed him a cookie before pouring the hot chocolate into two mugs. "Here you go, nice and hot after walking home in the cold."

“Thanks, Kaede.” Adam smiled at her as he took a sip, then he pulled a face and quickly put the mug on the counter. “God, that’s hot…”

"Well, it's not called warm chocolate." She joked, sitting next to him.

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes with a sigh, then looked around the kitchen. “Your mom not here or something? I would have thought she’d come to see us by now…”

"You underestimate the power of a pregnant lady's nap time." She chuckled, "Plus if she laid down, she's stuck there until someone helps her up. She has twins, after all. She has her phone to call for help when she wakes up."

“What about Barnaby? Isn’t he usually here?”

"…Now that you mention it, it is his day off…"

“So he should be here, but he never answered.” Adam shrugged.

"Maybe he's resting with Mom? Or ran out to get something for a craving?" she set down her mug and stood up, "I'll go check."

He nodded as he picked his mug back up and took another sip.

Kaede walked down the short hallway to where the bedrooms were located, and she knocked on the door leading to Kotetsu and Barnaby's shared room. When no answer came, she cracked the door open and looked in, finding the bed was empty and the master bathroom was not in use. Frowning, she closed the door and moved to look in the nursery, also finding it empty.

"Strange…Barnaby wouldn't take Mom someplace, would he?"

"Hey, Kaede," Adam called. "I think I know where your mom and Barnanby went..."

"Hu? Where?"

“The hospital...” Adam was in the doorway soon with a piece of paper in his hand. “Looks like Barnaby left a note for you.”

"Hospital?" The girl took the note and glanced over it, going stiff. "He should have called me instead of a note!" She gasped out, "My sisters are coming today?! I need to get to the Hospital!"

“I can call my mom real quick!” Adam whipped out his phone and punched the speed dial for his mother. “She can swing by here and pick us up!”

"Thanks, Adam." She said, starting to pace. She didn't know what else to do, she just knew she needed to be there with her mom.

While he was on the phone, Adam put a hand on Kaede’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Minutes later, his mom was there to pick them up, and Adam explained the whole situation to her. She was excited to hear that the twins were coming, but she also wished the best to Kaede and her family as the girl and Adam were dropped off at the hospital.

Adam let Kaede inside, and he let her ask where her mother was. A happy smile was plastered on his face as he watched Kaede.

Much to her disappointment, Kaede was told that she was a little too late, and Kotetsu was already giving birth. Had she been sooner in arriving, she would have been able to be in the room with her mother, with her mother's permission, of course, but as everything was in the process of happening, she was told it would be best for her to wait in the waiting room. It sounded like the birthing had gotten complicated, and that worried the girl as she took a seat next to Adam.

"Mom…"

“Don’t worry, Kaede. I’m sure your mom will be just fine.” He pulled her into a hug to ease her nerves a little. “She’s a strong woman. Plus she has Barnaby with her.”

Kaede didn't respond, simply turning to hide her face in his shoulder as she hugged him close.

“It’ll be okay, I’m sure…”

The two sat for what seemed like forever. The more time passed, the more worried Adam got for Kaede, as he was sure she was terrified of something bad happening. He wanted to stay strong for her, but even his shell was cracking as they continued to hear no update.

After nearly an hour, Kaede sighed, "I'm sorry; this is really boring for you, isn't it?"

"No, not at all. I don't mind being here." Adam smiled at Kaede, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

"But we had planned to play some video games, not sit in a waiting room."

"Kaede, this is far more important than video games. I really don't mind it."

"I'm saying you can go if you want to, I know this is boring, and it's my family, not yours, so…I understand."

"I'm not leaving you. You're worried still. Very much. And I'm going to stay here to make sure you don't worry too much."

"It'll still happen…My mom and sisters are back there and I am not ignorant. I know that things can go wrong and the mom and/or baby can die. I really don't want that to happen!"

“Your mom has some of the best doctors in the city working with her. I have no doubt that they’ll do their best to keep her and the twins safe.” Adam grabbed Kaede’s hands and squeezed them gently.

"They still should let me be with her…" the girl complained.

“I know, and I’m kinda upset they didn’t let you in. But surely it can’t be much longer now, can it?”

"I don't know—but if I lose my mom or sisters, I'll never forgive them!"

“It won’t happen, Kaede. I know it won’t. The doctors here are too good to let that happen.”

"But they can't win every fight, and—Barnaby!" Kaede gasped, seeing the tired hero walk out into the waiting room. She hopped up and ran over to him, "How's mom? My sisters? Are they all okay? I wasn't allowed back there because I was late getting here—you should have called me! Can we go back and see mom and the twins, now?"

Barnaby smiled as he approached Kaede and Adam. “Hey, Kaede. Don’t worry, everything’s fine. Your mother had to go into an emergency surgery for a bit, so they kicked me out.” He put his hands on the girl’s shoulders and squeezed them. “She and the twins will be fine, I promise.”

"The words 'emergency' and 'surgery' doesn't convince me she's fine…" the girl sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“It was for something minor. It’s not life threatening for your mom or sisters.”

"Maybe that's what they told you to keep you from freaking out too much…" the girl muttered.

“Kaede, we have to trust the doctors. They know what they’re doing.” He pulled Kaede into a tight hug.

"I'd trust them more if they had let me go see mom…"

“I know you would… But I promise you’ll get to see her as soon as she and the twins are stable.”

The girl huffed, leaning into Barnaby in silence as the wait began again.

“So, tell me about this young man who is accompanying you,” Barnaby said after a while, gesturing towards Adam.

The girl's face burned red, "This—this is Adam…the boy that had taken me to the school dance? He was with me when I got your note…"

“Oh, so this is the lucky man. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Barnaby nodded at Adam with a smile, which Adam returned.

"We—we aren't dating or anything, dad!" the girl gasped, face still red.

There was a long pause, in which Barnaby flushed a little himself and his eyes widened. “Kaede…”

"Well he's not…yet, anyway…" she glanced over at Adam.

“No, Kaede… you called me ‘Dad’.”

"What? No I didn't." she looked up at him.

“You did, actually,” Adam spoke up.

"What?" she looked between the two, her cheeks heating up anew.

Both Adam and Barnaby nodded. “You did call me dad, Kaede,” Barnaby said, bringing his hand up to her cheek gently.

"But—I always just call you Barnaby…"

“A slip of the tongue, I’m sure. You’re scared, so it just came out.”

The girl hid her face in her hands as the doors opened behind them and two nurses came out holding tiny pink bundles.

Barnaby turned and smiled. “Kaede, I think you might want to meet your sisters.”

The first nurse smiled, "Miss Kaburagi is still in surgery, as it's being wrapped up, but these two little ones are ready to meet their family. This one is the older twin," she slipped the bundle into Barnaby's arms and watched as her co-worker slipped the other into Kaede's arms, "And that one is the younger. Both are perfectly healthy. We'll let you know when the mother is ready for visitors and meeting her children."

The twins looked identical in every way. Thick dark hair atop their heads, pale skin, and a blue glow of a NEXT surrounding them, though it was not clear as to what their powers were.

"They came out glowing like that." The second nurse said, "We think that is why the birthing got so complicated."

“They came out like this?” Barnaby looked incredulously at the twins. “I’ve never heard of something like this happening… does it happen with all NEXTs?”

"No, of course not. But some of this new generation of NEXTs are being born with their powers, rather than them awakening at an older age."

Barnaby nodded, sighing happily and smiling down at his daughter, then at the other twin. “They’re so perfect…”

The nurses smiled and stepped away to let the new family get to know each other.

"So tiny…" Kaede said, holding her youngest sister as if she were made of glass.

“What do you think, Kaede? Think you can handle these two?” Barnaby chuckled quietly as he looked at the girl.

"Me, yes, you and Mom? Nope!" the girl grinned.

“Oh, really? You’ve lived with the both of us this long, and now you’re saying you can’t handle us.” The blond rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, I'm saying you can't handle these two trouble makers! Little handfuls of joy who'll love their big sister the most!"

"I'm sure your sisters will love their whole family as much as the love you."

"Nah, isn't that right, uh...which one has what name, again?"

“Well… I have Emily, and then you would have Tomoe.”

"Isn't that right, Tomoe?" the girl cooed at her sister in her arms.

The baby shifted, her tiny hand pulling out of the blanket wrapping her and touching her chubby cheek.

"See? She totally agrees!"

“She’s just making noise. Emily is doing it too.” Barnaby bounced Emily gently in his arms.

"Nah, I'm their sister, I know what they are saying." She beamed, looking up at him.

“Sure you do.” He smirked down at Kaede.

"You wouldn’t understand—it's a sister thing."

“Whatever you say.”

"Mister Brooks," the doctor appeared behind them, "Your fiancé is out of surgery and has been moved back into a more comfortable room if you and your daughters would like to go see her."

 Barnaby turned to the doctor and nodded. “I think we’d all like to see her.” He turned glanced back at Adam. “You can come too, Adam. We won’t leave you out of this.”

“Me, Sir?” Adam looked surprised that he was offered the chance to see the whole family together.

“You’re the only Adam here, aren’t you?” Barnaby winked as he followed the doctor.

"I'm sure my mom will be happy to see you again. She did like you after she met you when you picked me up for the dance." Kaede said, looking at him with a smile. "Oh! Barnaby, did you call Grandma and Uncle Muramasa to tell them?"

“I called them after I had calmed down a bit earlier, but I haven’t called them since to see if they were on their way.”

"Oh, they probably are." The girl nodded, "Grandma's very excited to have more grandkids."

“I don’t doubt it. She’s been so excited to talk about the twins whenever she and your mother talked.”

Kaede nodded and then hurried into the room her mother was resting in.

Kotetsu lay in the bed, pale and tired, but otherwise looking fine as she smiled at her family. "There you are, come here, I want to meet them."

“You sure took your time in that surgery,” Barnaby joked as he went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, moving Emily into her arms.

Kaede did the same, walking over and leaning in to give Tomoe to their mother before she climbed up into the bed and sat next to Kotetsu. "Looks like they mostly look like you, Mom."

Kotetsu smiled down at the two little bundles in her arms, "Our little Emily and Tomoe…finally here to say hello."

“They’re absolutely beautiful, Kotetsu.” Barnaby leaned in and kissed Kotetsu’s forehead.

"I don't get all the credit, just most of it. They got some of their beauty from their daddy, too." She smiled at him.

“Well then they’d be handsome.” He chuckled.

"Have you seen your curls? Those would look beautiful on the girls…or your green eyes."

“Maybe they’ll be lucky and get both.”

"Eyes we'll see soon, and curls when their hair starts to grow out more."

Barnaby smiled and reached to touch the twins’ cheeks gently. “They’re going to be even more beautiful than they are now.”

"We're going to have to color code them until their personalities start to develop, so we can tell them apart." Kotetsu observed.

“Definitely. I’m already having a hard time…”

"What do you think; Pink and purple?"

“…Maybe pink and green?”

"Emily with green and Tomoe with pink?"

“Yes, perfect.” Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu, beaming as a proud, new father.

"And it's official, you are surrounded by girls at home."

“I don’t mind it a bit. Besides, they’re going to learn how to fight from me. Maybe they’ll become heroes in the future.”

"No, they are staying our sweet little babies."

"That’s what you said about me…" Kaede rolled her eyes.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow at Kotetsu. “If they turn out anything like you, they’ll end up being heroes.”

"I'm not a hero…I'm not even a NEXT. Heck, I'm the only one in our home that doesn’t have powers I was told these two came out glowing."

“They sure did, and if they get your attitude they will become heroes. I’d bet money on it.” Barnaby chuckled and shook his head.

"Worlds first hero duo." Kaede grinned.

“That would be a headline I’d be proud to read.”

Tomoe shifted suddenly, her green eyes starting to crack open as her free hand reached up, fingers curling around her big sister's finger. As she did so, Emily opened her mouth in a big yawn, letting out a small squeaking sound.

“You have a really nice family, Kaede.” Adam smiled at the girl, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kotetsu looked up, blinking in surprise, "Oh! I didn't see you there, Adam, how are you, young man?"

“I’m good, Ma’am. I would ask the same of you, but I think I already know.” He smiled at Kotetsu.

"It seems you have been spending a lot of time with my oldest, were you with her this whole time the twins were being born?"

“I was. We went to your home and expected you to be there, then I found the note that was left and I called my mom to bring us here.”

"Oh?" Kotetsu looked at her oldest, "Bringing him home with you for dinner?"

Kaede flushed, "As a friend, Mom, as a friend."

Adam nodded in agreement. “We’re just friends.”

"You must understand, Kaede has never brought a boy home with her to have dinner with us." Kotetsu stated.

“Oh, I’m the first? I’m actually a little surprised. A girl like her is hard not to miss, in my opinion.” Adam smiled at Kaede, his smile a little dorky.

"Yes, you are."

"Mooom!" Kaede flushed, "Look, you have two new babies to focus on!"

“It’s true,” Barnaby agreed. “Today is about the twins and our family.”

"Which means it's rude to ignore Kaede and her friend." Kotetsu insisted.

"No, no! Ignore me and Adam all you want!" the girl encouraged.

“Today is about you, me, and the twins, Kotetsu.” Barnaby smiled and put his hand on Kotetsu’s.

"Well, Kaede is also my baby and I don't want her to feel ignored!"

Kaede rolled her eyes, "It's ok to ignore me a little, especially on their birthday."

“Yes, in fact, Kaede and I can go back to the apartment so you came have some nice personal time with the babies.” Adam backed up towards the door with a smile.

"If you do, I expect you two to behave without supervision."

“We will. I promise.”

"Good. Kaede, if you need money for a cab, there's some cash in my purse over—oh, right, I didn't grab it when we left…Bunny?"

Barnaby pulled out his wallet and handed Kaede enough cash for a cab ride. "I don't know when we'll be home, but there's stuff to eat if you get hungry."

"Thank you, Barnaby." Kaede took the money and pocketed it before giving him and her mother a hug and kissing the tops of both her sisters' heads. After that, she walked out with Adam.

Kotetsu sighed, "She's growing up too fast sometimes…"

“Well at least you have two more babies now. It’ll be a while before they get to be Kaede’s age.”

"Ah, only a blink of the eye. You'll see, time flies for a parent."

“Probably. I’ll just have to experience that for myself.”

"And you will, you already are. Look." She looked down at the twins, both looking up at them with bright green eyes.

“God they’re so cute…” Barnaby chuckled.

Emily blinked slowly then wiggled; a big smile on her face as she squealed, an action her twin soon copied.

“Far too cute for their own good. Just like you.” The blond smirked and kissed Kotetsu.

"Yeah, sweaty and tired is 'cute'." Kotetsu chuckled, "Oh hi! That's Mama's hair, sweetie." She laughed, feeling Tomoe tugging on a lock of her hair.

“I’m surprised she grabbed your hair first and not mine. Mine is prettier.” Barnaby laughed as he pried Tomoe’s hand away from Kotetsu’s hair and onto his finger.

"Ahh!" Tomoe took his finger, popping the tip of it into her mouth to suckle on.

“Well, I guess that’s better than pulling on your mother’s hair.” He shook his head and stroked her cheek.

"Best get used to drool, it's part of you life, now, pretty-boy."

“Yeah, yeah. I was told that almost every day of the pregnancy.”

"And now you experience it first hand."

Barnaby nodded and sighed happily. “Yeah, I do. And I get to experience it with you.”

"So how does it feel to officially be a daddy?" she asked, leaning against him.

“It feels amazing. Better than I thought it ever would.”

Kotetsu smiled wider, "I knew you'd make a great daddy."

“If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would have been ready for this in the first place.” Barnaby smiled at Kotetsu. “Thank you.”

"Gahh!" the twins wiggled in unison.

Chuckling, Barnaby looked down at the twins, his beautiful daughters. “You know, after all we’ve gone through and are still going through, I think we’re going to be just fine.”

* * *

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

The sound of a baby's cry was new as it echoed off the walls of the heroes' workout room as the heroes began to arrive for their morning workout, and the new Brooks family was already there. The twins had grown hungry, and to the parents' dismay, they discovered that they had forgotten the thermos of fresh breast milk in the refrigerator at home when they grabbed the diaper bag, so Kotetsu sat down to breast feed them the old fashioned way, covering herself with a baby blanket as Emily feed, Tomoe waiting her turn most impatiently in her father's arms.

Barnaby bounced Tomoe gently to calm her, telling her she would get fed soon enough. He sighed. "I never thought we'd forget the milk. How did we even forget it? We were talking about it before we left."

"I thought for sure we had grabbed it and put it in the girls' bag." Kotetsu shook her head as she felt their first fed twin start to slow down, "Okay, I think she's about done, ready to be on burping duty while I feed our second cutie?"

"Yeah." When Emily was done, they switched her around with Tomoe, and Barnaby began to burp the first twin.

The crying finally settled down into quiet as Tomoe found herself under the draped blanket with her next meal, and Kotetsu sighed, thankful for the quiet. "I'm tempted to say we go back for the milk after this."

"I heard a baby in here." Nathan sang out as the door opened and he walked in with Karina and Pao-Lin.

"Well you did hear one of them." Barnaby smiled at Nathan and the girls when they walked in.

"So…when were they born?" Pao-Lin asked, hurrying over and dropping her gym bag.

Kotetsu smiled, "They are now three days old. Bunny's burping Emily, and I have Tomoe feeding on her second breakfast."

“The both like to eat a lot,” Barnaby added with a sigh and a smile. “But Tomoe especially.”

"Maybe we should have fed her first this time." Kotetsu chuckled, "We forgot their milk at home for the bottles so we have to feed them one at a time."

“Oh, you poor things,” Nathan said as he moved closer to see the twins. “But the two of them are just so precious! You better take good care of them, Handsome.”

Barnaby chuckled, hearing Emily make a tiny burp and then cradled her in his arms. “I will do my best to. I’m just glad I have Kotetsu here to help me.”

"He's also starting to get the hang of things and can change diapers all on his own."

“Oh god, don’t remind me about the diapers.” The blond shook his head. “I may be getting the hang of it, but it’s hard to get through that smell.”

"Not even that bad yet. Once they get a little older it'll really start to be stinky." Kotetsu laughed.

“Great.”

Nathan chuckled. “Oh, Handsome, I’m glad you’re doing the baby thing well. I’m not about that.”

"He's doing great with the baby thing." Kotetsu chuckled. "Oh, are you done already? Bunny, can you take her so I can fix myself?"

“Sure.” Barnaby moved Emily around so he was able to take Tomoe from Kotetsu. “These two are going to be a pain to feed when they get older, specifically their teenage years.”

"At least then they can feed themselves and don't need burping." Kotetsu said as she fixed her shirt then replaced the blanket with a spit towel so she could burp Tomoe. Then she reached out and took Tomoe back, moving to start burping her.

“Yeah, but they’ll be eating everything in the kitchen. Kaede is already getting to be that way, so it must be a thing from your side of the family.” Barnaby smirked at Kotetsu.

"It's a teenage thing, Bunny. You did it, I did it, every teen does it."

“Whatever you say.”

"Be grateful they aren't boys. Bottomless pits, teenaged boys are." Nathan chuckled.

“Girls can have huge appetites too. I’ve seen the way Kaede eats.”

"Sounds to me Barnaby doesn’t want to admit he ate like a pig as a teenager." Karina scoffed.

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying that all teenagers have big appetites.” Barnaby huffed lightly.

Kotetsu chuckled and finally worked a little burp from her daughter. "There you go! Feel better, sweetie?"

Barnaby’s smile was back when he heard Tomoe. “Now both are fed and are good for a while.” He sighed and slouched slightly. “A little more silence for a while.”

"It truly is the little things, Handsome." Nathan chuckled.

"Would any of you like to hold one of the twins?" Kotetsu asked.

“Oh!” Pao-Lin bounced in her spot a little. “I’d like to hold one!”

Kotetsu nodded and stood up to let the girl sit before she slipped the baby into the girl's arms. Tomoe blinked widely up at the new face, studying her before she grinned and wiggled, reaching both hands up in greeting.

“Aww, she’s so cute! What’s her name?”

"This one is Tomoe, named after my late husband."

“And this one is Emily,” Barnaby gestured to the girl in his arms. “She’s named after my mother.”

“They’re both really cute,” Pao-Lin gushed.

"An—" Kotetsu was interrupted by the familiar chiming of the hero call bracelets going off. "Looks like duty calls. I guess Mommy gets some alone time with the girls."

“Looks like it.” Barnaby sighed and gently handed Emily to Kotetsu, then kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. “If it’s just another robbery, I’ll make it short.”

"Please do. We'll be waiting for Daddy to come back, right, Little Emmy?" she cooed before also taking Tomoe into her other arm. "Go make the city a safer place."

“Like I normally do.”

Barnaby and the other heroes rushed to get suited up, leaving Kotetsu and the twins in the workout room to wait for their return. In very little time, the heroes were out on the streets, ready to receive their instruction for the call. Even though they went through everything like normal, Barnaby had a sinking feeling that something was wrong, and it refused to go away, no matter what he tried to think about other than that feeling.

“What do we have, Agnes,” He asked over the headset in his helmet. “Robbery? Shooter on the run?”

"To be honest…I'm not sure—no one is." The response sounded in his—and all the heroes' ears, "No witnesses to report. All we know is that the alarm has gone off at the Gold Stage Museum. All the doors and windows are locked and blocked, and no one inside have been heard or seen since."

That feeling Barnaby had turned icy cold. “I have a bad feeling about this…” He shook his head as he headed towards the museum, swallowing hard and trying to forget the feeling so he wasn’t distracted.

"We can assume it is a hostage situation. Police are already on scene attempting contact to find out what the demands are, but there have been no answers to the calls into the building. We don't even know what area they would be in."

“We’ll figure it out. We just have to work together and think.” Barnaby pulled up to the front of the museum, looking up at the massive building. “This better be quick…”

The other heroes pulled up beside him. All except for Antonio. That fact made Barnaby uneasy.

"The Heroes!" a short balding man with a heavy set and a fancy suit hurried over to the grouped heroes, "Thank goodness! I'm the curator—I wasn't inside when it happened but there are so many valuable things on display and in storage!"

“Do you know how someone might have gotten in?” Barnaby lifted the mask of his helmet to look at the man. “Any window that might have been left unlocked or anything like that?”

"Right through the front doors, I'm afraid… We were open to the public when the place suddenly went on lockdown. I have the codes to open the front doors from the out side to get in and start checking exhibits and rooms, but for some reason it's not working."

“Really…” Barnaby tapped his leg with his hand. “Is there anyone who could hack into the system? Override it and get in?”

"Well…I would hope not, we wouldn't want any thefts to happen, but…if there is, they may be our only choice unless someone inside picks up a call…"

“Let’s try that first before we try to get in.” He nodded.

"Wait—Heroes." Agnes cut in, "We—we are receiving a call directly to the studio—from the Museum…"

Barnaby blinked. “Patch it through our coms.”

There was a pause, followed by a click before a gruff voice growled into the heroes' ears. "Heroes only, no cops."

“It’s just us heroes,” Barnaby said sternly. “What do you want?”

"Send the cops away. I don't want them near this place. If they aren't gone in ten minutes I'll have my men start shooting them all like fish in a barrel. The gathered citizens, too."

The blond hesitated, then instructed everyone but the heroes to get somewhere safe, somewhere where they were out of sight and out of firing range. “Alright, everyone is gone. Just the heroes are here.”

There was a pause before; "Not everyone." The sinister words were followed by five echoing gunshots and five bleeding bodies lay on the street a block away. "Those ones are on your conscious, Junior."

Barnaby looked at the bodies, shocked. “They were far enough away! You didn’t have to shoot them!” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever, what do you want? I’d like to make this short.”

"I said I didn't want anyone but heroes anywhere near here. This is my game, and you play by my rules if you want to save any of the citizens inside this building with me. Also note that if anyone else comes close to this building without my okay, they will be shot on sight. My men have their orders."

“There’s no way I can control people passing by, but enough with this small talk. What the hell do you want?!”

"Then I suggest you have your hero friends split up and keep people away."

Barnaby groaned and turned to the heroes. “Alright, looks like we have to split up. I’ll stay here, you all go make sure people stay a safe distance away.”

"Good little pawn." The voice growled its approval. Once the other heroes were out of sight and Barnaby was the only one left, one of the front doors suddenly opened; the lockdown shield lifting. "Come on in, little rabbit—that _is_ what that assistant of yours calls you, right? A rabbit?"

“…That’s none of your business.” Barnaby was hesitant to enter the building. He really didn’t want to go in. Not with how easily the door just opened.

"And I say it is. You asked me what I want—what I want is you, Rabbit. And if you don't play nicely I will go after her and those little pink bunnies, too."

Barnaby’s jaw tightened. “Fine. Yes, she calls me Bunny.” He stepped inside slowly, keeping his wits about him.

Once he was in, the lockdown shield slammed back down in place, leaving the hero trapped in the dark lobby.

He was still, unmoving, silent, listening for any hints or clues as to who was behind this. His bad feeling rose up once again, making him shiver lightly. “Don’t play with me, okay? Let’s just talk things out, make a deal or something.”

"This is a game, remember?" the voice was no longer in his ear, but surrounding him over the intercoms.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come out so I can see you."

"That isn't the game. You must first find where I have hidden the hostages. One-hundred-and-twenty-three of them, including staff. But be careful, I also have men hidden around hunting you."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Can't we just talk things out like normal?" He sighed as he began making his way through the museum to locate the hostages.

"Maybe—if I got to do things my way. But my boss-he and I don't see eye-to-eye. He wants you alive. Thinks you to be a great tool for Ouroboros—a weapon to unleash… Me? I think you are too dangerous to risk keeping around. I think we should just kill you."

Barnaby froze. "Ouroboros?"

"The only true government for our great city."

“Why are you working for Ouroboros? Who is your boss?!” Barnaby’s words got louder and more demanding as he became frustrated with the man talking to him.

"Now, now, why would I tell you that and ruin the surprise? Then again…if you knew, then maybe I could get away with killing you without punishment…"

“Can we please just not play this game, then? Let everyone go and then just you and I can talk things out. You can do whatever you want with me, just let everyone go.”

"Why would I give up my leverage? I have the high ground. I know how you heroes work. You will do anything to keep the innocent safe—no hostages, no high ground. I already dealt with and got rid of one of you, only I got to do whatever I wanted to him. You? No, I have to keep you in check."

“Antonio,” Barnaby gasped. “What did you do with Bison?!”

"Does it matter?  He's out of our way and won't be coming back."

“You killed him?!” Despite Antonio and Barnaby not being on the best of terms in recent events, it still cut him deep to know that a fellow hero might be dead. To think that Kotetsu’s best friend was dead, after her previous husband’s death… well it would be unbearable for her.

"Oh, were you two close?" the voice snickered.

“Well… We were friends.” Barnaby refused to say anything else on the matter.

"Too bad I can't let you follow him, though I'd love to give you a reunion."

Gun shots suddenly rang out, a bullet bouncing off Barnaby's armor as he hears a few people scream. He was close to one group of hostages.

“Damn… You’re a madman, I hope you know.” Barnaby searched thoroughly until he found the hostages, carefully avoiding any range the guns around him might have.

"Not at all. I just know what I like—I like Violence. Better watch out, we know your suit has weak spots. Oh! I forgot…Front Lobby…I promise any hostages you leave there will be safe—so long as they don't go wandering off on their own."

“That’s so far away…” The hero hesitated, then he instructed the hostages to run to the lobby. He was going to be right behind them, hoping the snipers would shoot at him instead of the hostages.

"Be thankful I'm nice enough to give you a safe spot." The voice mocked as more bullets hit Barnaby's suit, one ricocheting off and hitting a young teenager in the group. The girl cried out and fell, her body tripping one of the other hostages as she clutched her bleeding hip.

“Shit!” Barnaby grabbed the girl and the other hostage and carried them the rest of the way to the lobby, where they were finally safe from the whizzing bullets. He gently set the two down, then looked over the girl. “Nobody move from this spot. Don’t go to the bathroom, don’t go get a drink, don’t go outside. Stay here.”

"D-Don't leave us!" the girl gasped.

He looked apologetically at her. “I’m sorry, but I have to go find the others. You will be okay for quite a while; it’ll just hurt until we can get you proper treatment.” Barnaby gently touched the girl’s face, thinking of his own girls and what might happen to them if he didn’t make it. They would end up just like Kaede.

He shook his head and stood up from his crouched position. “Hopefully I won’t be too much longer. Stay safe.” And off he went to go find the other hostages.

"What do you think she'd do? When you don't return to her? When you leave her all alone to raise two little babies that have your eyes?" the voice spoke again.

“Shut up,” Barnaby murmured as he went on searching for the hostages. “I’ll make it back to them.”

"Don't be so sure about that, blondie."

“Let me do my job, will you? Why are we even doing this, anyways? What’s the purpose?”

"Boss wants me to keep you distracted and out of the way until he's ready to use you. Can't have you finding your parents' killer before he's done with you. Well, who Ouroboro's king is, that is. I feel it's safe to admit that my boss is the murderer you are looking for."

Barnaby’s blood ran cold, froze in his veins, his head growing so dizzy he had to lean against the nearest wall and pant for breath. “Distracting me… use me? H-he killed my parents?”

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" the voice laughed the sound echoing ominously off the walls.

 Barnaby felt like he might pass out, his vision getting spotty. “Why… why would he do that? What does he want from me?!”

"How should I know that? I still say he should let me kill ya."

“Then why don’t you just kill me…”

"Orders are orders—you have been standing in that spot for quite a while, don't you want to save the others? Should I give the order t start shooting them?"

“Fuck off!” Barnaby started moving again, a new determination fueling him to go on, to find the hostages and return them to their families. It wasn’t long before he found another group and led them to the safety of the lobby.

Finally, no thanks to the voice taunting him along the way, he got the last of the hostages to safety, his armor peppered with dents from bullets trying to penetrate.

"One short~" The voice taunted, "This last one is with me. Poor thing lost his parents…can't be more than one year old."

Barnaby growled as he stood among the people safely in the lobby. “Where are you so I can get him? Or are you coming to me instead?”

"Find me, hero."

“Fine…”

Searching through the whole museum, Barnaby had his mind set on saving the last person, and it was a child of all people. He hated situations where children were put in danger. He sure hoped he would find the man and the child in time.

The coms had gone silent, no more taunting voice filling the halls, leaving Barnaby in an eerie silence, with only his footsteps to cut through it.

Until he heard the faint cry of a baby, his new fatherly sense of hearing catching it right away.

“There you are.” Barnaby rushed to the source of the sound, hoping that the baby would be safe and unharmed in the arms of the criminal. He swore he would punch the man as soon as the baby was safe.

The baby lead him to a control room where a large man could be seen inside, back to the door as he growled down at a baby who was seated unsteadily on a desk. "Shut up! You'll lead him right to me!"

“Seems like the baby knows what’s best for him.” Barnaby stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"I had hoped you'd be slower on finding me, hero." The man didn't turn around. "This means it'll be harder not to just kill you outright."

"Give me the baby so I can take it to the lobby." The hero took a step towards the man, the pit of his stomach growing icy cold suddenly.

"No, that's too easy." The man's head shook, his loose black hair swaying from the movement. He picked up the baby, holding him up.

Barnaby swallowed. “At least turn so I can see your face.”

The man laughed, "Won't even try to stab me in the back? How noble—but stupid."

“I don’t kill people, unlike your men.”

"There's more than one way to attack a turned back."

“What are you talking about? Are you just doing this all to get revenge on someone? It’s not funny, and this isn’t a game. Get serious about this.”

"Absolutely nothing personal. Just following orders." The man finally turned around.

Barnaby’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, and he took a step back. “You can’t be serious… This has to be a joke.”

Antonio's eyes narrowed, "A joke?"

“Yes! What are you even doing? This is not like you! You scared Kotetsu so bad, did you know that? You made all of us heroes worry, and here you are standing in front of me and carrying out some Ouroboros plot.” Barnaby shook his head and growled, his teeth bared. “How can you fucking do this?!”

"And how would you know what I'm like? Why would heroes and that—what's her name? Kotetsu? Why would she worry about me? Did a bullet knock your helmet just right to knock your head?"

“What are you talking about? Antonio, you’re Kotetsu’s best friend! How can you just brush that off like you don’t know it?”

"Sorry, you have me confused with someone else." Antonio pulled out a gun, pointing it at the baby boy. The name's Tony. Tony Pez."

“Stop it, Antonio! I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but it’s not funny! Stop all of this right now! Put the gun down, and hand me the baby.” Barnaby dared to take a couple steps forward, hands out in a non-threatening way.

"I'm not 'Antonio', and don't take another step."

“Okay, alright, fine. Just please put the baby down. It doesn’t need to be like this. We can work things out, figure out a better way to settle this. I don’t know what’s got you worked up enough to do this, but you must know that this is not a good thing to do, right?”

"How about you remove that suit of yours or the child will have a real reason to cry."

Barnaby was hesitant about removing his suit, still wanting to be protected in case Antonio pulled something. “I’ll remove my helmet. Will that be enough?”

"No, the whole thing. I don't think you understand. I can't kill you, but I must keep you out of the way—so consider this plot to be your kidnapping. The suit—lose it. Under suit, too. No hidden tricks."

“Antonio, I’m not hiding anything. I promise I’m not. It’s just my normal suit like always. I have no plans on attacking you unless you attack me.”

"Come on. Strip down. Pretend I'm your girlfriend if you have to. Though—boxers you can keep. Not so into seeing another man's junk." He pressed the gun to the baby's hip, "Or would you rather I shoot?"

Sighing, Barnaby began to strip down to his boxers. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest, and finally he was exposed before Antonio to show he had no tricks up his sleeve. “Alright, see? I’ve got nothing. It’s just me and my suit.”

"Step away from the suit." Antonio stated before making a small gesture. Once Barnaby had taken the step he was ordered to do, three men rushed out of hiding, holding him in place and slapping handcuffs on him to secure his hands behind his back. They also shackled his ankles, the chain between them only allowing him to shuffle.

"Now then, time to go on a little trip." Antonio thrust the baby into another man's arms and walked over to Barnaby, picking him up and throwing him over his large shoulder.

“What?! Hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking me, Antonio?” Barnaby struggled a little, his heart beating just a little faster.

"I'm not this Antonio guy. Oh, and if you activate your powers I will order  my men to target your girlfriend and children." He said as he began walking out of the room.

The hero went silent, his body limp as he accepted what was happening, and he let himself be taken away, a scowl upon his lips.

"Finally, using your head." They got into an elevator and one of the men hit a button for a basement level, swiping a security card obviously stolen from an employee.

“What do you plan to do with me? Put me on display for the whole city to see?” Barnaby huffed lightly.

"Kidnapping, remember?" the elevator stopped and the doors opened, letting them out in the sub level of the building. They made their way along the dark halls until they came to a hole in the wall—their obvious escape plan.

“But why? What do you want from me? What could I possibly have that you want badly enough to kidnap me?”

"Do you not listen? I'm charged with keeping you out of the way and distracted from your goal."

“So you just plan on keeping me forever?”

"Not forever, no."

“Well, then when will you let me go? Because I’m thinking within the next hour or so sounds pretty nice to me.”

"When I'm ordered to—could be years." They came out into a parking garage and popped the trunk on a black car, Antonio tossing the hero inside and slamming the trunk shut.

“Well, fuck!” Barnaby kicked at the closed trunk lid, realizing he had let himself be stuffed into the trunk of a car. He was debating activating his power to escape, but feeling the car rumble to life and start to move through that idea out the window. “Shit…”

* * *

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

He had to get out…somehow. Barnaby had to get out and escape. He couldn’t believe he had just let himself be captured like this, stuck in the trunk of a car and headed to who knew where. Maybe he should make a run for it once the trunk was opened… No, that was stupid and would get him shot in a heartbeat. There was waiting until he was alone and then looking around for an escape, given he was allowed to look around once they got to their destination. If he couldn’t see anything, then that plan was a waste.

Barnaby sighed heavily, then grunted as the car hit a particularly hard bump. He needed to escape, no matter what. He had to get back to his friends and family. There was no accepting defeat this time. There never was a time for accepting defeat. Not when the safety of so many people’s lives depended on him.

Think, Barnaby, Think!

The only real way he saw that gave him a chance to escape was to take out Antonio. And that way was not what Barnaby wanted to do. Even so, that way was becoming more and more unavoidable in the end. It wasn’t something Barnaby wanted to do at all. He didn’t want to take out his fellow hero, but he was too far gone to be fixed. There was nothing Barnaby could have done to save him now. The unwanted had to be done.

After a few more sudden turns that would throw Barnaby about in the trunk, and a series of uneven bumps and potholes, the car breaks screeched and the engine was cut. The sound of doors opening and closing with a sway of the car telling him that those who had kidnapped him had exited the car.

He waited, hearing muffled voices gathering around. "Remember, be on alert." A voice said right before a key was inserted into the lock and turned, the trunk popping open and light flooding in, blinding the hero.

Barnaby grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. When he was a little accustomed to the light, he cracked his eyes open to look up at his captors, a glare being directed towards them.

"Out." The man reached in, grabbing a fistful of blond curls and yanking him up so that he was sitting on the edge of the trunk where one of his larger colleague grabbed him and carried him under his arm like a potato sack. The trunk was shut and the men all followed Antonio into a run-down old farm house.

Being tossed about like a rag doll was not one of Barnaby’s finer moments, but at least no one saw him but Antonio and the other men around him. He was not proud of being man handled in just his underwear.  He kept silent as he was carried into the farm house.

"Toss him in his room, but keep the cuffs and chains on him. We don't need to do him any favors in any attempts to escape. Remember our orders. I'm going to make a sandwich." Antonio barked as they entered through the front door.

Barnaby’s glare hardened at Antonio as he went out of sight, and the hero found himself headed up a set of stairs, his limbs knocking on the steps if he didn’t hold them up high enough. Then he was put into a small room that had nothing but a chair, no doubt one that he would be tied to, a bed with just a mattress, and a lamp. As he suspected, he was tied to the chair, his cuffs and chains kept on as per the orders given to the men tying him up. He was left alone with the door closed once he was tied to the chair.

All the windows had locks on them. The door had a lock. It was stuffy in the room, and no air was blowing in or around to help freshen up the musty smell. Barnaby sighed and hung his head.

A fair bit after the room fell silent again, there was a small squeak as a large rat scurried out from under the bed, searching the dirt and dust covered floors for a morsel to eat.

Barnaby looked at it with little interest, his eyes seeing nothing. Several minutes passed, the only thing Barnaby doing was breathing. Then his eyes widened and his body began glowing blue. He glanced around before gently beginning to strain against his bonds, feeling them oppose his sudden new strength. Quickly and quietly, he removed all his restraints, to the annoyance of the rat, which had returned to its hiding spot.

Barnaby stood up slowly, afraid he’d make the floor creak if he moved too quickly. He was finally free. All he had to do was find a way to escape the house… That was going to be the most difficult part.

He looked around, eyeing the locks on the windows and knowing he could easily break those with his Hundred power. Just as slowly as he stood up, he moved to the window and looked out. There were no other windows that were positioned in the right spot for Antonio and his men to spot him escaping out the window. They would probably hear it, but that was a chance Barnaby was willing to take. If he could just get to the car...

The sound of footsteps passed by the door, voices drifting in and out as they moved down the hall, "Think we'll get a raise after this?"

"We had better...taking orders from this new guy he suddenly picked up and customized to fit our needs."

"We didn't need to have our brains messed with to join..."

Barnaby’s breathing got faster, his eyes widening, and he knew he had to escape right then or risk getting caught. He pulled at the window locks, not caring if he made any noise. He had to escape. He was going to get hurt if he didn’t.

The locks gave way and Barnaby all but threw the window open, punching out the screen and climbing through the window to the small bit of roof that was just outside.

The men stopped and turned, sprinting towards the door that had been holding Barnaby, throwing it open and running to the window.

"The hero got out!" One yelled out the alarm.

Barnaby quickly ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down, grunting as he hit the hard ground. His legs carried him to the car, but he found the doors locked. No problem, all he had to do was smash the window open and unlock it from the inside. Except as soon as he reached the car, the front door of the house opened and bullets started whizzing past his face. He ducked down behind the car to shield himself.

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Antonio yelled, bursting outside with his half eaten sandwich, "Get that hero--wound him if you have to!"

His heart hammering in his chest, breath coming in quick pants, Barnaby let out a groan of frustration. “Why couldn’t he have just stayed as an annoying friend?” He dared to peak through the window at the men shooting at him. “Damn Ouroboros…”

Well, if he wanted to take out Ouroboros for good, this was as good a place to start as any.

Taking a deep breath, he left the safety of the car and charged at the men with lightning speed thanks to the aid of his power that was quickly running out. He easily dodged the bullets and grabbed the wrists of the men that were shooting at him, twisting their wrists hard and fast until he heard them pop, the men falling to the ground screaming in pain. Barnaby grabbed both handguns and pointed them at Antonio, rage and hate taking over his expression.

“I’ve had enough of you, Antonio. Surrender!”

The former hero stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth as he started to glow. "Go ahead and try it, hero boy."

“I’m not stupid. You were my friend, Antonio. You were supposed to help take down the bad guys, not join them.” Barnaby’s eye narrowed and he cocked the guns.

"I have no friends."

“Yes you do. You’ve only forgotten. Me, Kotetsu, Nathan, Karina, Ivan, Keith, Pao-Lin, we’re all your friends still. But you’ve turned against us all, against your city that you protected for years. I don’t understand why you threw all of that way.” His fingers twitched on the triggers of the guns.

"I threw nothing away. I had nothing before Ouroboros. Ouroboros gave me everything. A purpose."

“Damn it, Antonio!” Barnaby pushed the barrels of the guns against Antonio’s chest. “You’re hurting all of your friends by doing this! I don’t want to take you out, but if I have to in order to keep my friends and the city safe, I will!”

"You aren't going anywhere, kid." He pulled out a gun of his own. "Don't tempt me to do this my way. I really hate you for some reason."

“You don’t know that reason? Please, Antonio, let’s just go back home and fix this whole mess. You know this isn’t right.”

"Tony." Antonio corrected, pressing his gun to Barnaby's head. "And your power has run out."

“So it has. It won’t prevent me from stopping you though.” Barnaby raised one of his guns up by Antonio’s ear and pulled the trigger, the bullet not hitting him but making his ear ring painfully.

Antonio flinched but sent a bullet of his own flying, it's hot metal grazing Barnaby's ribs.

"My job is to stop you. I tried it his way, now it's my way!"

The blond grunted and clutched his side painfully. “No, this ends right now!” Barnaby fired the other gun, that bullet whizzing past Antonio’s other ear as he backed away to the car once more. “I don’t want to shoot you! Stop this now and we can both get out of here alive!”

Antonio charged, barreling forward like a truck at the hero.

Barnaby was barely able to dodge the attack, swinging his leg out to trip up Antonio as he collided with the car.

Antonio's arm swung out, catching Barnaby's throat to bring him down with him.

The two collapsed onto the ground in a heap, sounds of panting and groaning filling the air. Barnaby pulled against Antonio's hand to get it away from his throat, but he wasn't being very successful.

Antonio rolled so that he was atop Barnaby, his glowing, rock-hard hands clamping down upon Barnaby's throat, cutting off his air supply.

Barnaby went into a state of panic, gasping for the air he was being denied. His hands grasped at Antonio’s, and he couldn’t help but think he should have saved his hundred power. He didn’t have an hour to wait around for his powers to recharge. He had to act now before Antonio killed him.

His vision became spotty, and a strangled scream escaped his throat. He tucked his legs underneath his former friend and kicked him away as hard as he could, if only to grab a few breaths of air to keep him going.

Antonio grunted, but remained unmoving, his gaze as cold as the stone his skin took the hardness of. His flingers flexed, bruising Barnaby's flesh as he held on. "Don't look so scared, you'll see your parents again soon, kid."

Barnaby choked, his face turning blue slightly. No, he had no intentions of seeing his parents again any time soon. He was going to fix this. He was going to be strong… and he was going to end Antonio.

His fist went flying up to Antonio’s face, connecting with it hard and with a cracking sound. Barnaby didn’t know if it was his own hand breaking upon contact or something else, but he pulled back his fist and punched a second time, a third, fourth, fifth, over and over until he was struggling to breathe more than he was struggling to punch.

Barnaby managed to push Antonio away just enough to grab some air as the man reared upwards, his nails scraping Barnaby's bruised neck. A large gun in his belt catching his attention, even as his intake of air increased his dizziness, acting almost like a drug.

His eyes widened, his mind set on only one thing now. The gun. Pulling the trigger. Ending this for good. He was quick to wrestle Antonio to the ground enough for him to grab the gun, then stumble backwards with it aimed at Antonio’s head. Barnaby was shaking terribly. He wasn’t sure if he’d make a good enough shot to end it all when he pulled the trigger.

Antonio was coming back quickly, aiming again for his neck.

“I’m sorry, Antonio… I couldn’t save you.”

Barnaby pulled the trigger. He kept it pulled back until the gun was emptied of all its bullets, not a single round left to be shot. All the bullets were aimed at Antonio’s head, all ten of them lodging themselves either just on the surface of the skin or deep into the brain.

One shot right after the other, no pause between shots. Rapid fire. And then it was over. Small splatters of blood covered Barnaby’s body like sickening war paint.

The glow of NEXT power faded along with the life in the former hero's eyes as he fell forward, limp but heavy onto the terrified hero under him.

The gun fell from Barnaby’s hands as tears slipped down his face. Now things were difficult. Antonio was dead. Not just Antonio, however. The threat he had felt since Antonio had declared he and Kotetsu were still together was dead. Everything that had revolved around the former hero was dead now, killed by his own gun and bullets. Barnaby was shaking more than he was before he’d killed Antonio. He wanted to fade away from the world, but there was still work to be done. The city and his family were not safe from Ouroboros’s grasp.

Slowly, he stood up on weak legs. He carried himself to the car, found it to still be locked, and moved to fish out the keys from Antonio’s pocket. The hero gave one last look at the dead man before he unlocked the car and climbed in. He sighed once he was in the driver’s seat, then leaned heavily against the steering wheel. He had a lot to explain once he got back into the city.

The sound of a cell phone ringing suddenly caught his ear, a glow showing in Antonio's pocket.

Barnaby let the phone ring a couple times before he looked up. After the fifth ring he got back out of the car and dug around until he had the phone. He punched the green button to pick up, and he put it up to his ear, not bothering to speak a word, but instead waiting to see who it was who was calling.

"You're late reporting in, Tony. He had better be contained properly according to my orders." Maverick's voice sounded.

“You son of a bitch…” Barnaby gripped the phone tighter.

There was a pause, "Fuck, I should have known I can't trust that love-sick idiot, even without his memories." Maverick said before the line went dead.

Barnaby tore the phone away from his ear with a shout. He stood there, looking off into the distance with a scowl upon his face, and with another shout he chucked the phone as far as he could. “Damn it!”

He scrambled back into the car and made the engine roar to life. Maverick was the one behind it all. The man he had trusted for so long had betrayed him, and he was going to pay dearly. Barnaby tore out of the driveway and sped back to Sternbild as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Barnaby wasted no time getting back to Apollon. He knew he had to act quick, and he wasn't able to contact anyone after he'd thrown Antonio's phone without thinking. But he knew he had to let someone know so that they could let the police and other heroes know.

Saito was the best option he could think of for that, so after he parked the car, leaving it running, he sprinted out and up to Saito's lab, ignoring the looks he got for being in only his underpants.

However, when he got to the lab, the lights were dark and it was uncomfortably silent.

“Mr. Saito? Are you here?” Barnaby looked around the lab desperately, a cold feeling building up in his stomach. Saito wasn’t there. So if he wasn’t there, where would he be? He wasn’t known to just up and leave for no reason.

As he stepped inside, looking around with another bad feeling in his stomach, he spotted a familiar diaper bag sitting on a table.

“Oh no…” Barnaby made a beeline for the bag and picked it up gently. He began to shake once more in fear for Kotetsu and their daughters. He hoped to god that they were alright and unharmed, but with the knowledge that Maverick was the head of all that was happening, his hopes were quickly being shot down by his fears.

Slowly, he became aware of a firm tapping sound coming from the set of display cases Saito used to display Barnaby's older suits and show the progress of changes he's made to help the hero keep the city safe.

The sound captured his full attention, and when he found the source, he nearly collapsed to the floor out of relief. He rushed to the display case where the noise had originated from, the tapping being Kotetsu trying to break the glass with her shoes. Saito was beside her, both being tied up.

“Kotetsu, Saito!” He put his hands up against the glass as he looked down at the two.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu's voice was heavily muffled by the thick, bullet-proof glass. "Bunny! He—he took our twins!"

“Maverick did?” Barnaby looked around for the lock on the display case, punching in the number he knew that would unlock it, but found the code to be denied. “Great…”

"Y-yes! I knew I didn't like him…came bursting in here with a gun and rough looking men and stole our baby girls out of my arms!"

Saito moved his lips, but of course was impossible to hear through the glass.

Kotetsu paused, leaning in closer to him before looking up at Barnaby, "He says the air is getting stale and you need to open the case before we suffocate but Maverick changed the code."

“I’ll need something to break through…” Barnaby wandered off in search of a tool he could use to break the glass. In the end, he found a sort of wrench that looked sturdy enough. “Alright, get back from the glass as far as you can.” He began whacking at the glass with the wrench, cracking it bit by bit until the final blow broke through, shattering the glass into several pieces. Kotetsu and Saito shielded their faces as best they could by turning their heads away, waiting for the sound of broken glass falling to the ground to stop.

Kotetsu was the first one to stand up, stumbling over to her future husband, "Hurry and untie me so we can go get our babies back!"

Barnaby worked quickly to untie the both of them, then he pulled Kotetsu into a hug. “Sorry, Kotetsu… I need you and Saito to get somewhere safe. I can’t have Maverick attacking you two when it can be prevented.”

"He took my babies right out of my arms. That bastard needs to learn that you _never_ take children from their mother's arms!" Kotetsu cried, "No—no, I'm going with you. I may not be a hero, but I am a mother."

“Kotetsu, please… I can’t lose you too, today.” His eyes as he looked into hers showed pain, the weight of having killed Antonio heavy on his shoulders.

"You won't lose me—I'll get our girls and you take care of that man." She insisted, "I won't get in your way. I'm worried for our girls…"

Barnaby was silent for a long time, looking into Kotetsu’s eyes for any hint that she might want to back down. Of course, that hint never came, and the blond sighed heavily. “Okay. You can help get the girls, but as soon as you have them, get to a safe place.”

She nodded, then paused, "…Bunny, why are you practically naked?"

His jaw tightened rather quickly. “I got kidnapped from the museum and taken outside the city. My captors… they ordered me to strip, so I did. And there was a little boy there, and…” Barnaby trailed off and shook his head, clearly troubled by what had happened. “Kotetsu… Antonio was behind all of that. He was manipulated so far to think that he was a different person entirely. He didn’t even remember who you were…”

Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu, his hands shaking terribly as they gripped Kotetsu’s shoulders. “Antonio is dead.”

Kotetsu stopped, slowly looking up from his bare torso to look into his eyes, "…Antonio..?"

“I couldn’t save him. He was just too far gone… I shot him…”

"Shot him…in the…arm?" she asked, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. Her best friend was…dead. Tears sprang to her eyes. "It was just his arm or something, right? He'll be okay and…and we can help him remember who he is and…"

Barnaby shook his head. “In the head,” he said quietly. “Ten times. He had his power activated.”

"But even with his power…"

“He only needed two or three, but I couldn’t stop myself from putting ten in his head.”

She backed up a few steps with a shocked look.

“I told him I didn’t want to shoot him, but he wouldn’t listen.” Barnaby took a step towards Kotetsu. “Kotetsu, I didn’t want to kill him.”

"I—I know, but…" she looked down, "…He was my oldest, closest friend…"

“I know he was… but he didn’t even remember you in the end. He was a completely different person… He was deadly.”

Her gaze moved to the bruises and scratches on Barnaby's neck and she swallowed, giving a small nod, "O-okay…okay…lets…for now we have our daughters to save. Just…at least put on a shirt and pants."

“Okay.” He kissed her forehead gently before wandering off to some spare lockers that were in the lab, containing clothes Barnaby could wear underneath his suit when Saito was running tests. He returned shortly with a loose t-shirt and a rough looking pair of jeans. He wore an older pair of boots he had that were fading from their dark red color.

"Okay, let's go get our girls back." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

Barnaby and Kotetsu ran through hallways and floors in search of Maverick. Barnaby was enraged. He saw red, his mind set on finding Maverick and killing him just like he had killed Antonio. This time there was no regret to the thought. Maverick deserved to die after what he had done. Maverick was a monster.

"This way! I heard Emily's cry just now!" the worried mother gasped, turning suddenly down a corridor. The twins each had different tones to their cry and the parents had quickly learned the difference between them.

He followed Kotetsu closely, just as worried for his girls as she was. More twists and turns, more running, never stopping. They had to get to the twins before something terrible happened to them. If they were in the hands of Maverick, nothing good would come to them unless Maverick was stopped.

Finally they stopped outside a door, Kotetsu pressing her ear to it. "In here." She whispered with a nod before stepping back to let Barnaby go first. He was the hero, after all.

Barnaby pushed against the door. Of course it was locked. He wished his power charged up quicker than an hour.

He stepped back, pushing Kotetsu back as well, before he kicked his leg out at the door a couple times. It gave out with his last kick, and as it fell Barnaby made himself look as big as possible.

Maverick sat with both twins in his arms. "I had wondered how much longer you would be, my boy."

“Give me back my daughters, Maverick.” He took a few slow, menacing steps into the room, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"Alright, here's the deal." Maverick leaned back, rocking the girls, "You surrender yourself to me, work for me, do as I command, and your daughters stay safe. I'll even give them back to that little hero whore you want to make your wife. But, refuse my offer and these two are mine. I'll disappear with them, raise them as my own; you and your whore will never see them again."

“You’re a fucking monster. You made Antonio turn against us all, you made him so far gone that I had to kill him! I didn’t want to kill him!”

"I'll be doing the same to you, my boy. After all, I know you won't let me take your kids."

“No, I won’t, but I won’t let you control me like you controlled Antonio.” He walked right up to Maverick’s desk, false defeat in his eyes as he bowed his head. “Now give me my girls, and let me give them to Kotetsu.”

"How about I give you one now, the other after?"

“No, both of them now, or you won’t have me.”

"And after they are safe what would keep you to your word?"

“The knowledge that they and their mother would be safe.”

"But you know the truth."

"Just give me my damned kids back, Maverick! They’re not safe with you, nobody is!”

"You know my offer, take it or leave it."

"Give me my babies!" Kotetsu screeched, having slipped in unnoticed as the man was focused on Barnaby.  She had made it around behind him and she aimed a good punch to his face before whisking the twins out of his grip and into her loving arms. Once she had them secure, she hurried out as Maverick recovered.

“Get out of here, Kotetsu!” Barnaby rushed at Maverick and threw his own punch at him.

"Already three steps ahead of you!" she said, already out the door, "Make him pay, deliver him to justice, Bunny!" her voice continued, growing further away.

“Oh I’ll make him fucking pay!” Another punch was thrown at Maverick, Barnaby grunting and moving out of the way before he was punched back.

"Now, now, my boy, is that any way to treat the man who practically raised you?" Maverick said, ducking the attacks and getting out of the chair.

“You’re a monster now! I don’t care what you were to me before, you’re not that now. You need to be stopped!” Barnaby kicked out at Maverick.

"You should call me 'father'. You should have been mine. I love you, Barnaby, but you have forced me to hurt you." The man stepped back to avoid the hit. He wasn't a fighting man, but he knew how to evade.

Barnaby pushed the desk chair roughly in Maverick’s direction. “You don’t love me. You murdered my parents!”

"No, I murdered your father. Your mother chose to follow him. She chose death when she chose him."

“You murdered them both, and you’re going to pay for that. You’re going to pay for turning Antonio against his friends, and for kidnapping my daughters.” Just a few more minutes he had to wait before his power was fully charged. Only a few more minutes before he could take out Maverick as he had taken out Antonio.

"Indeed? Well, too bad you won't remember any such accusations." Maverick started glowing blue as he reached out his hand to grab Barnaby, to touch him so that his power would have a stronger lasting effect, much like how he changed Antonio's life from that of a hero to that of a criminal.

Barnaby’s eyes widened, and right at that moment he shouted as he began to glow blue himself. He kicked the desk hard, making sure it pinned Maverick up against the wall. “You fucking monster! I don’t know how I ever trusted you! How did I not know how horrible you were?!”

"Am I really? I have only ever thought of you—of this city's wellbeing." The man grunted, trying to move the heavy desk out enough to free himself.

“This city’s wellbeing does not need you to be around. You’re toxic. You’re just going to make things bad. You deserve to die for what you did!”

"Die? Come now, Barnaby, surely you don't believe that. I don't hurt the innocent. I only aim to strengthen this city, to raise it up as a pillar among the great cities of the world."

“Then why did you murder my parents? Why did you change Antonio? They were all innocent people! Why would you do those things?!” Barnaby growled and kicked the desk into Maverick again. “I’m going to take you out just like I did with Antonio!”

"OOF!" Maverick shook as he took in a breath to respond, "Your father was a problem, and you were too close to the truth for your own good. You should have stayed ignorant and the cow would have never had to be involved."

“They were good people! You’re just a monster who will kill anyone who gets in your way. You wanted to kill me too, didn’t you?!”

"No, I want you to join me. You are my heir, Barnaby, you just aren't ready yet."

“I am not your heir. I will not take over Ouroboros for you. I will destroy it by destroying you.” He took the steps forward necessary to grab Maverick’s neck and squeeze.

"And that is why you are not ready, why I needed you to be distracted!" His eyes got dark, "Why I must now erase your memory." Again he began to glow.

“No!” Barnaby squeezed Maverick’s neck hard with his teeth bared. “You’re going to be stopped before you can harm anyone ever again!”

Maverick choked for breath, but reached up to touch Barnaby's temple. "You—ll—reg-ret…"

“I will never regret this!” He slammed Maverick’s hand against the wall and squeezed even harder.

Maverick was searching for the right memories to remove, each one flashing before Barnaby's eyes as his mind was hurriedly explored out of desperation.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu sat down in the lobby, holding her daughters close as she kept her eyes on the lifts, hoping to see Barnaby come down, escorting Maverick in cuffs, but the more time passed, the more she began to worry about her soon-to-be husband. Had Maverick hurt him? Escaped?

Officers had been contacted and were arriving at the scene in no time. They rushed in, some going up the stairs and others using the elevator. It was loud, and then there was silence. Following the officers were the rest of the heroes, though they stayed in the lobby as backup in case Maverick were to escape.

Karina sat beside Kotetsu and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We were told what happened. Are you okay?”

She nodded, "Better after I got to punch that man in the face when I got my girls back…but I'm worried about Bunny…and…Antonio is…"

“I know… we all know…” Karina squeezed Kotetsu’s shoulder. “The officers are going in to see what’s going on with Barnaby and Maverick. They’ll be back as soon as they have things under control.”

The twins were whimpering and starting to whine, picking up on the solemn mood.

"…They can't lose their daddy…I can't lose another piece of my heart…if…if that man makes me lose my best friend and my second husband in the same day…"

“The officers will bring Barnaby back. I know they will. He’s a strong guy. He’s got to pull through…”

Several minutes passed. Officers came and went, talking into their radios frantically about preparing cars, calling an ambulance, things that generally would not have left a good feeling in Kotetsu. Then the doors to the elevator opened again, several officers poured out, most of them shouting for there to be a clear path to the door, and behind all of them, being supported by one officer on each side, was Barnaby, his body shaking, eyes seeing nothing but looking around frantically, clothes splattered with fresh blood.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu got up and hurried over to him, only to be held back by an escorting officer as if she was just a fan and not Barnaby's future wife, and mother of his children.

"But—I need to make sure he's okay!" she insisted.

Barnaby turned his head right to Kotetsu when he heard her voice, and the two officers couldn’t stop him from suddenly rushing to her, fear and pain in his eyes as he got closer. The officer who was holding Kotetsu back was pushed out of the way, and Barnaby stumbled close enough to cup Kotetsu’s face with his hands. His breathing was unsteady and his hands were shaking terribly.

"Bunny…" she looked up into his eyes, unable to reach out to him due to the twins in her arms, "What's wrong?"

He was hesitant, blinking and swallowing before answering. “He’s gone… he won’t do bad things ever again…”

"But…"

"Awh?" Emily and Tomoe suddenly both reached out to touch their father with their tiny hands.

Barnaby nearly burst into tears, moving his hands to hold theirs. “Oh you two… I’m so happy I can still be with you.”'

"Ghh?"

"Ooo!" The twins babbled, wiggling their arms and legs.

Kotetsu smiled, "They are happy to see their daddy again."

“I’m happy to see them again.” There was no emotion that was shown on his face.

"Bunny—"

"Sir, we need to get you to the ambulance—it's waiting." An officer interrupted.

"Wait! I want to go with him!"

“Its okay, Kotetsu. Just meet me at the hospital.” He reached up to touch Kotetsu’s face again before he was moved off to the ambulance.

"But…" Kotetsu watched as the doors closed and the ambulance sped away towards the hospital, "…you have the car keys in your locker and I don't have the combination…"

“Don’t worry, Sweetie,” Nathan said as he moved closer to Kotetsu. “I can take you. We’ll make it there quickly.”

"But—car seats." She looked at the twins.

“You don’t want to hold your babies?”

"They wouldn't be safe if something happens."

“Nothing will happen. We’re just going to the hospital, and it won’t take long to get there.”

She bit her lip, "…Fine, but if something happens it's on you, and you'll have me to deal with."

“Nothing will happen,” Nathan reassured. “Now let’s go follow Handsome. I’m sure he still wants to see you.”

She nodded, "Alright—ah, first I need the girls' bag. It has their diapers."

* * *

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Barnaby had been severely traumatized by the events of that day. Eliminating both Antonio and Maverick in one day shook him up pretty good, and for good reason. He had been close to both men, but in the end both had betrayed him and hurt him.

He was kept in the hospital for a few days. His injuries were not largely terrible, but his mind was in a constant state of trauma. He would wake up in the middle of the night several times, covered head to toe in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Often he would break down and cry, curling into himself and shutting out the world as he tried to cope with what he had done.

What truly happened between Barnaby, Maverick, and Antonio had been kept to himself. He had reported the basics of the events to the authorities, but nothing specific. Even Kotetsu hadn't been told, but he got the feeling that she didn't wish to know more—at least about Antonio.

Luckily, the police had been able to uncover much of Maverick's plot, collecting evidence linking him back to most of the city's big crimes throughout the years. They even cleared Antonio of any wrong-doing after they caught some of the men working for Maverick who had witnessed Maverick twisting the hero's mind to create the monster Barnaby had faced.

Barnaby's extreme actions and results were never questioned after all the evidence was collected and reviewed, at least, officially. However there were a few who did wonder if Barnaby killing Maverick was because of having no other choice in a bad situation—or was an act of revenge in a moment of uncontrollable emotion. But that was a secret Barnaby may never share, so no one voiced their thoughts on the subject.

When Barnaby was cleared to return home, he stayed home for days, weeks, even a few months before he dared step foot back into hero work. The career he had looked forward to for so much of his life was now tainted by the deaths of Antonio and Maverick. Any time he would even think about what happened, he would be sent into a fit of anxiety, and he would shut himself in the bedroom until he recovered from the anxiety, which usually took several hours at the minimum. He spoke nothing more of that day to Kotetsu, Kaede, or any of his friends. He showed very little emotion, and he wanted to be alone most of the time. The times he did want to be around people, it was usually with Kotetsu and his daughters, Kaede included, and he would spend hours of nothing but holding them all close and focusing on steadying his breathing.

Kotetsu put the twins down for their nap after lunch and then made up a plate for Barnaby, taking it into their bedroom and setting it on the bedside table before crawling onto the bed and reaching out to stroke Barnaby's messy curls, "Bunny?"

Barnaby turned his head to look at Kotetsu. He looked tired, but he still sat up with a sigh. “Time to eat already?”

She nodded, "The girls are down for their naps, Kaede went out with Adam, it's just the two of us for now. How are you feeling?"

“Tired.” He closed his eyes and sighed again. “I think I feel a headache coming on.”

She leaned in, pressing her lips to his forehead, "Have you thought about what we started to discuss last night?"

“No. I’m not thinking about much of that right now.” He shook his head and opened his eyes again to look at Kotetsu.

"Then what's on your mind today?" she folded her legs under her and took his hand.

He was hesitant to answer. “Maverick.”

Kotetsu fell silent, not wanting to push such a sensitive subject.

They sat in silence for a long time before Barnaby’s stomach growled a little. “I guess I should probably eat. What did you make?”

"Your favorite." She smiled, pulling the plate of stroganoff on rice over to hand to him.

“Thanks…” He took the plate and shoveled a bite into his mouth. “You asked if I thought more on our discussion last night. I just did a little thinking… and I want to quit.”

Kotetsu nodded, she had a feeling he was leaning that way—to end his career as a hero. Personally, she felt it was for the best. Lately at work his mind would wander too much and he'd start making mistakes. It worried her that a mistake at the wrong time could cost him his life.

"You know I'll support your decision on this."

“I feel like I can’t help the city anymore. It’s too much for me, and all I do is make mistakes now. I’m no good as a hero.” He sighed and put his fork down. “I don’t want to let the city down though.”

She shook her head, "Your fans will be disappointed, yes, but you aren't the only hero. The city is still in good hands, and you took out quite a large crime lord. Since then most of the hero calls have been to disasters like burning buildings. You did a great thing for this city."

He nodded, setting his food to the side. “I think we should start planning for the future.”

She nodded, "We will both need to find new jobs. I know you have money from your parents, but it'd be smart to try to not rely on that for too long. Plus some off it is already going to our wedding next month. Oh! Speaking of…" Kotetsu hopped up and hurried to her dresser, grabbing a magazine off the top of it. "I found the perfect dresses for the twins to wear. Look!" she found the picture and showed him.

Barnaby looked at the picture with interest, though no smile came to his lips. It had been far too long since he last smiled…

“They’re perfect. And pretty too. Will you be able to get them in time?”

She nodded, "If I order them Monday, they should get here in plenty of time." Kotetsu sighed. She missed his smile. He didn't even give a fake one anymore for the cameras.

“That’s good. Is Kaede’s dress picked out yet?”

"Yes, she and my other bride's maids all chose their dresses…" Kotetsu bit her lip, hating the thought that had been on her mind lately. She had debated voicing it but…maybe she should. "…Bunny…are you sure you want this? There is time still to cancel if you…if you aren't feeling ready…"

Barnaby turned his head to look at Kotetsu, a spark of love sparkling in his eyes for the first time since the deaths of Maverick and Antonio. “There is nothing I want more than to marry you, Kotetsu. I want this to happen. I’m ready.”

"You sure? I mean…" Kotetsu shifted, looking down, "You have been so depressed lately…nothing makes you smile…I can't make you smile, and I just want you to be happy…"

“I’m sure. We can’t ever know for sure, but the wedding might be the thing that breaks me and makes me smile.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

"…I miss it…" she whispered, "I miss your smile…"

“I miss smiling for you…” The blond pulled Kotetsu closer until he could kiss her gently on the lips. It was small, but it was a kiss that Barnaby had initiated, which hadn’t happened in a very long time.

"I just…am afraid your heart is changing…"

“I will always be yours, no matter what happens. I will get over this eventually, and you’ll be by my side to bring me back to my normal self. I love you Kotetsu. I want you by my side until my dying breath.”

"Okay…but if not—you need to tell me before we take our vows."

“I’m not leaving you. Never.”

She nodded and lay down, her head in his lap. "I love you, Bunny, but I wish sometimes you'd open up a little more with what's going on in that head of yours. It could help you a little…or maybe if you tried therapy…"

He sighed and stroked her hair gently. “What I went through… is difficult for me to share. I don’t like to talk about it to others, and you know that.”

"I know, and I promise I won't push you, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to try healing, and sometimes that means….talking about it."

“I talk to you about it sometimes. But that’s all I feel comfortable with right now.”

"I know…" She sighed and reached up to touch his cheek, "But can you promise me something? Promise that you'll try to be your old self at our wedding."

“…I promise I’ll try my best.”

"It's just for the one day, and then you can go back to healing at your own pace. I just want our special day to be a perfect memory for us both." She promised, "Though…our wedding night…I wouldn't mind you being your old self there as well…" she flushed.

The corner of Barnaby’s mouth twitched slightly, the beginnings of a smile, but not quite there yet. “I’ll see what I can do. A little persuasion might be needed.”

"Oh yeah? Like…this maybe?" she turned her head, her lips suggestively brushing up against his fly.

He swallowed hard and held back a shiver. “Yeah…”

She smiled against his fly and looked up at him with hooded eyes, "—and maybe something like this?" her fingers slipped up under his shirt, caressing his sides and abs.

This time he let his shiver take over his body. “Y-yeah…”

"—or this, perhaps?" she shifted up and straddled him, pressing close as she rolled her hips against his with a low moan in the back of her throat.

Barnaby’s squeezed his eyes shut with a sharp intake of breath. “You’re teasing me a lot.”

"Soon I'll be calling you my husband…" she shrugged, continuing her teasing touches as she leaned in to whisper in his ear so close her lips brushed it's shell. "…and it has been almost a year since we have last gotten to touch…"

“It has… maybe we should brush up on a few things before our wedding night.”

"Maybe…" she smiled, her cheeks pink, "What could a little practice hurt?"

“No, it wouldn’t.” Barnaby placed his hands on Kotetsu’s hips gently.

"Well then, shall we before the girls wake up?"

“Probably.” The corner of his mouth moved again, the faintest hint of a smile peaking through.

"Then we should speed this along a bit." She reached for his belt.

“Here…” He reached forward and undid his belt himself, then unbuttoned his pants.

As he did so, she reached back to unzip her dress and slip out of it.

Barnaby looked her up and down, then swallowed. “You know, you’re as beautiful as ever… Do you have condoms?”

"Your nightstand does. I slipped a box in there shortly before the twins were born."

“Good. Don’t want to have another accident, now would we?”

She shook her head, "I think for now three daughters are enough to keep us quite busy."

“You’re telling me. I could keep up with Kaede, now with two more girls in the family, I think we’ve got our hands full.”

"At least we do have Kaede to help babysit her sisters at times." Kotetsu chuckled, slipping out of her bra and panties.

“Thankfully she’s not here now, though.” Barnaby leaned forward to hide his face in her chest, sighing gently.

"We wouldn't be doing this right now if she was. We'd have to wait until she was in bed." Kotetsu said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"And honestly we don't have to be too quiet. I mean we don't want to wake the twins, but they don't know what we're doing if they hear us."

They normally sleep the hardest after lunch time, anyway."

“Seems like these days I get as tired as them.” Barnaby moved his hands up Kotetsu’s sides and to her chest.

"Normal, but it won't last. Eventually they will be old enough to take care of themselves a little."

“And I’ll be back to my normal self. I’m upset they have to see their father like this. It’s not a good first impression.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"They won't likely remember this version of Daddy." She reassured him, tilting her head back as her fingers found his shirt to tug it upwards.

“I don’t want them to. This version of me… it’s bad. I’ve never been this depressed before, and I feel like some days it’s tearing me apart.” He sighed and shook his head, allowing Kotetsu to take off his shirt.

"I know…and that's why I'm here for you, whatever you need. An ear to talk to, a shoulder to lean on…or, even a distraction for a little bit."

“That’s why I love you, Kotetsu.” He turned and pushed her down onto the mattress before crawling on top of her.

"Well, one of the reasons, I hope. I hope you also find me pretty." She giggled, hooking one leg over his hip.

“Of course I do. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Nothing can make me change my mind on that. Not even traumatic experiences.” Barnaby then attacked Kotetsu’s neck and collarbone with licks, bites, and kisses.

"I'd kiss you for that, but it seems you are too busy kissing me." She giggled, shifting into his touches as his hands ran down her body.

“Well I can certainly change where I am kissing.” And he did change, going from her neck to her lips in a blink.

She smiled into the kiss, her fingers trailing down from his cheek until it reached his member, standing proud between his legs. Wrapping them around it, she gave it a small, teasing stroke.

Barnaby shivered a little, leaning into the touch as well as the kiss. His hands grabbed at the sheets on either side of Kotetsu.

"Love you, Bunny." She whispered.

“I love you too,” he groaned. He tipped his head back and rocked his hips a little.

"Mmm, So what would you like? Let's make this round all for you. See if I can get you to smile by the end of it."

“Just keep touching me. I don’t care where or how, just let me feel you.” He looked deep into her eyes, his mind flooded with lust and love.

"Oral? My hand? Position preferences?" she asked in a silky voice, her hand continuing to stroke.

Barnaby just whined, his look turning desperate as he swallowed. “I don’t care.”

"That's not very helpful."

“Just keep using your hand.” Barnaby tried to keep himself from rolling his hips into her hand.

"As you wish." She purred, doing as instructed as she propped herself up enough to connect their lips.

He moaned into the kiss, his breath starting to coming in pants. Truth be told, this was the most emotion he had shown since his traumatic incident. He hadn’t smiled yet, though, and as much as he really wanted to for Kotetsu, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Kotetsu continued to stroke him as she planted gentle kisses along his neck, shoulders, and ears.

Soon he was groaning and writhing about, gripping the sheets tight and begging for Kotetsu to keep going. He felt his climax grow closer with each stroke she gave him, and his body seemed to shake more and more. Then finally his climax hit him like a brick wall, making him see spots as he rode out his orgasm.

His fiancée stroked him to completion, letting his mess cover her tan skin.

 He remained on his hands and knees over her while he caught his breath, and after a bit he looked up at her and swallowed. “Can we keep going?”

She nodded, "Of course, if you have another round in you, then we can continue."

“It felt good. Made me feel better.” Barnaby sat up and reached into the nightstand to get a condom, setting it to the side so he could work Kotetsu loose first. He spread her legs and gently pushed his finger into her.

"Mm…" Kotetsu closed her eyes, relaxing against the pillows as he fingered her to the point that her body would accept him without protest. He used the moans she made as a gage to know when she was ready, and once she started panting like she wanted more, he knew she was ready for him.

He took the condom and tore open the package with slightly unsteady hands. It had been a very long time since they had last joined together like this, and Barnaby would have been lying to himself if he would have said he wasn’t nervous. He wanted to stay in the mood, make Kotetsu feel good, make her know that he loved her still. Any wrong move or thought he had would ruin the moment in seconds, so he tried to focus only at the task at hand. Slowly, he pushed into her, his eyes slipping closed with a sigh.

She moaned, tilting her hips and spreading her legs more to accept his entry. With her eyes closed, she took a slow, deep breath and let it out, "Bunny…"

“God, I forgot how good this felt…” Barnaby paused once he was fully inside Kotetsu, allowing them both to relax for a brief moment before he started up a slow pace. His hands reached for hers and their fingers intertwined.

Kotetsu didn't respond with words, but reached up to cup his face and guide him down into a kiss as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts.

The room filled up with moans and panting coming from both of them. As far as Barnaby was concerned, the issues and conflicts he had dealt with in the past no longer mattered. The only thing important was Kotetsu, and damn him if he thought of anything else. This was about him and his future wife. This was about their love, their dedication to stay with each other through the bad times.

Neither wanted the moment to end, the way they fit together like pieces to a puzzle made the rest of the world melt away. But their bodies could only handle so much pleasure and soon Kotetsu found herself within the clutches of her limit, her climax causing her to cry out Barnaby's nickname as her inner walls pulsed and squeezed around his shaft.

Barnaby held back his groan as best as he could, but it still echoed slightly in the room as his second climax hit him. His hips rolled until he was through with his orgasm, and then he collapsed onto Kotetsu with a long sigh.

Kotetsu lay under him, her chest moving up and down with each breath she tried to catch.

"Oh Bunny…I love it when you get so passionate like that…"

He turned his head to he could look at her, and there, yes, she saw it there, on his face was the smallest of smiles. It was clear he was trying very hard, but the smile was there, and his eyes finally showed happiness for the first time in months.

She smiled back, thanking him for the smile with an off-centered kiss.

“I love you, Kotetsu. I always will.” He caught her lips to kiss her, his small smile remaining while in the kiss. “Thank you.”

"I love you too." She whispered back, "My handsome Bunny…"

He nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her, sighing happily. Maybe things were finally starting to look up. After he would quit being a hero, he was sure that things were only going to get better.

 

* * *

 

The month following was a very busy one for the family between planning the wedding, balancing their home life, and Barnaby's retirement announcement while reestablishing his parents' robotics company, setting Doctor Saito as the head Robotics Engineer and getting him and his team working on their first feat of development.

While Barnaby was still haunted by what had happened with Antonio and Maverick, he was noticeably happier running a business and away from hero work and crime fighting.

Kotetsu, however, had not yet found a new job and took it upon herself to help Barnaby where she could but acting mostly as a stay at home mother.

The day of the wedding was perhaps the busiest day of Barnaby’s life. It was the most nerve-racking as well. Barnaby was beyond nervous for the ceremony. They had gone over it several times, practiced too many times to count, and still he had the fear he might mess up in front of everyone.

"Nervous?" Muramasa asked, slipping into the changing room where Barnaby was getting ready in, fussing with his curls, straightening his bowtie, polishing his glasses…anything he could fiddle with to make sure he looked perfect for his bride.

“Just a little. Does it show?” Barnaby shook his head and let out a small chuckle. “I just don’t want to mess up in front of everyone. This is the most important day of my life, and I can’t ruin it.”

"Every time I look in here you are at the mirror messing with your hair. I have never seen someone so obsessed with doing their hair, not even my sister on her prom night."

“Takes a lot to maintain these curls.” The blond shrugged.

"And they look fine. Besides, my sister will be lost in your eyes the whole time."

“You’re right. No sense in worry over something more today.” Tugging on the coat of his tuxedo, Barnaby let out a sigh. “Well, I guess we better get on with this. Whatever happens, happens.”

"Nothing to worry about. You will watch my sister walk down the isle to you, you will take her hand, look her in the eye, say your vows, kiss her, and then carry her away as your wife."

“That moment can’t come any sooner.” Barnaby offered Muramasa a small smile. “Thank you. You’ve been a big help to me.”

"What are brothers for?" The man grinned, messing Barnaby's curls so that he actually did need to fix them.

Barnaby scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Muramasa.

Finally the moment came where Barnaby was standing at the altar, ready to see Kotetsu join him. His heart hammered in his chest out of nervousness and excitement.  Light chatter was filling the room until the organist began to play. Then everyone silenced and turned their attention to the doors in the back, waiting for Kotetsu to emerge.

First, the maid of honor, Kaede, entered, arms full of the two flower girls sucking on their fingers and looking around curiously. They were followed by the other heroes before the music changed and the guests all stood as Kotetsu stepped into view, walking beside her mother and brother, both, to the end of the isle where Barnaby waited for her.

Barnaby could not take his eyes off of her. He expected that to happen, as it went with most weddings, but he had not known until the moment Kotetsu walked out that it would take his breath away. If there would have been an alarm that went off right by his ear, he wouldn’t have noticed it. His full attention was on Kotetsu. The smile he was wearing grew bigger, the biggest it had been since he began his recovery.

Kotetsu smiled up at him as she was handed off to him. "God, I could kiss you…"

"Nope! Too early for that." Muraamasa smirked, stopping her from popping onto her toes to kiss he former hero, the action gaining chuckles from those witnessing the wedding.

“We have to get through a few things first,” Barnaby said with a chuckle.

As the ceremony went on, Barnaby felt his nervousness go away, making him nail his vows perfectly and without shaking much. His smile stayed through most of the ceremony, fading only a couple times briefly.

Then came the most important part. The I do’s. Barnaby felt his collar of his shirt tighten a little, and he took Kotetsu’s hands after adjusting it slightly. The minister acted the big question.

“Do you take Kotetsu Kaburagi to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

A pause, a flicker of anxiety and a flash of Antonio’s face. Barnaby was silent for longer than he intended, and his smile had faded once more. But finally, “I do.”

The same question was asked to Kotetsu. “Do you take Barnaby Brooks to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

"I do." Her response had perfect timing, but she had noticed the pause and change in Barnaby, and her own smile faltered for a second.

“Then without further ado, I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Barnaby swallowed, shaking hands moving to pull back the veil from Kotetsu’s face. The kiss he engulfed her in was full of so much love and need, the need for her to stay by his side no matter what happened. His smile returned, and his arms wrapped around her tight.

“I love you, Kotetsu,” he said with the smile still on his face. “I always will.”

She kissed him back, arms up over his shoulders, "For better or worse."

“I’ll get through this, and I’ll be back to my normal self. It’ll just take time. You’ll see.” He chuckled and picked her up, kissed her once more, and carried her down the aisle. “Until death do us part…”

"I know. I won't leave your side." She whispered, holding onto him lovingly.

“And I will never leave yours.”

Out of the building they went and to the vehicle that was waiting to take them away to the after party. Barnaby insisted on hugging Kotetsu the whole way to the party, and he let his mind wander a little. The flash of Antonio’s face he had seen… was rather odd. Maybe his memories had just come back to haunt him, to ruin his perfect day, but he didn’t let it happen. Antonio’s ghost was not going to ruin that day.

Antonio’s ghost… Barnaby didn’t really believe in ghosts, but with his recovery, he was beginning to rethink a lot of things, including the possibility of the dead coming back to haunt him. Or maybe Antonio had no intentions of haunting him. Perhaps the old cow had just dropped by to give his best wishes and to thank Barnaby. Maybe that was what happened. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Either way, Barnaby truly felt he had been visited by Antonio, and he looked out at the sky through the car windows. His smile brightened just a tad.

He had a long ways to go before he was fully recovered. What he had experienced, no man should ever have to experience. But the main threat was gone now. Maverick was dead. After years of corruption and lies, Maverick’s reign was put to an end. Barnaby could rest easy in retirement, knowing that the city would still be safe without him. Besides, he had a family to raise. Emily and Tomoe already demanded a lot of attention. Just like their father.

Yes, things were going to get better. Barnaby knew they would. And now with Kotetsu as his wife, his life partner, he had a fighting chance at a full recovery. There was no telling what the future held, but as far as Barnaby was concerned, having Kotetsu around was going to help him far more than any therapist could. As far as Barnaby was concerned, having a little personal assistance was worth more than anything else in the world.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and we hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
